Rien n'est jamais acquis
by ewanna
Summary: Alex, étudiante française, décide de partir poursuivre ses études en Allemagne, à Hambourg. Là-bas, elle fera la rencontre aussi hasardeuse qu'heureuse d'un footballeur japonais peu enclin à se lier d'amitié et encore moins d'affection avec une fille.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : ewanna  
**Titre** : Rien n'est jamais acquis  
**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages de Captain Tsubasa appartiennent à Yôichi Takahashi-san, les autres sont issus de mon imagination  
**Rating** : T

**Résumé **: _Alex, étudiante française, décide de partir poursuivre ses études en Allemagne, à Hambourg. Là-bas, elle fera la rencontre aussi hasardeuse qu'heureuse d'un footballeur japonais peu enclin à se lier d'amitié et encore moins d'affection avec une fille. _  
_Elle espérait vivre avec lui une histoire d'amour éternelle, malheureusement en amour comme pour le reste, on n'est pas plus à l'abri que l'on soit célèbre ou anonyme..._

* * *

Une douce clarté illuminait la chambre où tout était encore silencieux. Les premiers rayons du soleil filtraient au travers des longues mèches de cheveux qui recouvraient le visage à moitié enfouit dans l'oreiller d'Alex. Ses bras continuaient d'étreindre son oreiller moelleux alors que le sommeil la quittait peu à peu. Prenant conscience de son état d'éveil, elle sentit alors naître en elle une agréable sensation d'euphorie qui se répendait dans tout son corps.

Si sur le coup elle ne comprit pas à quoi cela était dû, elle reprit bien vite ses esprits : le mariage ! Son mariage, qui avait enfin lieu aujourd'hui ! Elle soupira de plaisir, puis, les yeux toujours clos, elle écouta la respiration légère et régulière de son fiancé qui semblait toujours dormir à côté d'elle. Elle roula délicatement sur le côté et vint se positionner tout près de lui.

N'était-il qu'à moitié endormi ou était-ce instinctif ? Elle sentit en tout cas la main du jeune homme se poser sur sa taille et l'attirer vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans ses bras. Alex ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir ce que faisait le garçon : il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de mettre un terme à sa grasse matinée même en un jour aussi important pour eux ! La jeune femme sourit et se soumit volontiers à cette décision.

Elle se sentait bien, épanouie, aimée dans ces bras sécurisants.

Mais, comme s'il fallait toujours qu'elle trouve un bémol à tout, elle ressentit un pincement au cœur, un mélange de mélancolie et tristesse, qui lui fit perdre temporairement le sourire.

Elle était contente que son fiancé ait gardé les yeux fermés, qu'il ne la voit pas le regard étrangement brillant. Certes, il était au courant, mieux que quiconque, de la situation et comprenait les états d'âme de la jeune femme, mais elle ne voulait pas en remettre une couche pour autant...

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que les faire-parts du mariage avaient été adressés et tous leurs amis avaient répondu présents, sauf une personne dont Alex n'avait plus eu de nouvelles depuis le début de la trêve d'été, depuis trop longtemps à son goût.

Elle avait partagé des moments intenses avec ce garçon et aurait même pu... mais le cœur a ses raisons...

Il avait alors accepté son choix et laissé sa place à celui pour qui le cœur de la jeune femme battait réellement. Il lui avait dit comprendre, mais malgré tout, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui ce serait trop dur pour lui.

Alex ne lui tiendrait nullement rigueur de son absence. Le plus important pour elle étant que ces deux hommes qui comptaient tant à ses yeux et son cœur soient restés amis malgré toutes les tempêtes traversées et coéquipiers au quotidien - leur bonne entente étant vitale à la cohésion de l'équipe...

Alex s'était considérée pendant plus de vingt ans comme une jeune fille normale, qui était, comme tant d'autres, aspirée dans un quotidien routinier où rien de venait réellement éclairer sa vie. Des tourments passés l'avaient même partiellement éteinte.

Mais, en quittant la France pour l'Allemagne, elle avait rattrapé tout ce que la vie pouvait apporter de bon et qu'elle n'avait pu saisir auparavant. Son changement de vie, de pays, des rencontres, lui avaient permis de découvrir des émotions jusqu'alors inconnues : la véritable amitié, l'unique Amour, la détresse, la renaissance...Tout ce qui lui permettait de penser aujourd'hui, le sourire aux lèvres retrouvé, que sa vie valait finalement la peine d'être vécue...


	2. Installation et premiers contacts

Mois d'août. Hambourg.

Après plusieurs heures de route, Alex venait d'arriver à destination. La jeune française avait quitté sa Provence natale pour venir en Allemagne poursuivre ses études d'archéologie dans une faculté dotée d'un département de géologie unique en Europe. Avec un bon dossier universitaire, elle avait obtenu une bourse d'étude et une chambre au campus de la fac.

Alex était une jeune fille de 21 ans, mince et plutôt grande avec son 1,76m. Elle avait les cheveux couleur noisette qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et avait hérité des yeux marron foncé de sa grand-mère et en amande de son grand-père (bien que d'origine italienne). Qualifiée facilement de jolie fille – ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se trouver un trop gros popotin et une petite poitrine - elle était d'un tempérament se déclinant sur la gamme du « tout à fait adorable » à « infernal » pour peu que ça n'aille pas comme elle le voulait.

Vue l'heure tardive de son arrivée, elle fila directement au campus (la fac serait à coup sûr fermée). Elle se présenta à l'accueil où un homme aux traits fatigués – alors que l'année n'avait même pas encore commencé – lui demanda sa lettre de confirmation de chambre qu'il lui rendit sitôt lu, en même temps qu'il lui donna la clef de sa chambre, numéro 720. Elle retourna ensuite à sa voiture récupérer ses valises (pas très nombreuses, son véhicule n'étant pas immense non plus) et monta prendre possession des lieux.

Elle ne croisa quasiment personne dans les couloirs. Il est vrai qu'à cette période de l'année – mi-août- beaucoup de résidents profitaient encore de leurs vacances. Une fois dans sa chambre, elle entreprit de déballer ses affaires pour occuper les espaces vides – la chambre n'étant pas gigantesque, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Le tour des lieux fut vite fait : un coin toilette – sans douche ni WC bien sûr (non, ça ce serait appelé un studio sinon ) - un lit, un bureau agrémenté d'une chaise et quelques étagères. Il y régnait une odeur caractéristique de peinture fraiche...

Elle rangea ses peluches et collections de manga sur les étagères, et ses innombrables bouquins de cours sur le bureau. Elle empila les cartons vides dans un coin et s'étira tel un chat. Il commençait à se faire tard et les heures de route l'ayant fatiguée, Alex n'avait pas très envie de sortir pour s'acheter quelque chose à manger. Elle se contenta donc de finir les restes de son pique-nique du midi avant de se coucher pour s'endormir quasiment de suite - non sans avoir auparavant passé un coup de fil à ses parents pour leur confirmer qu'elle était toujours vivante.

Après une bonne nuit récupératrice, la jeune femme se réveilla requinquée avec son programme du jour en tête : d'abord se rendre à la fac pour confirmer son inscription, ensuite, se trouver un club de volley. Alex en était complètement accro et n'envisageait pas un seul instant de rester une année sans y jouer. Ça lui servait de « décompressoir » ! Elle faisait de la compétition en club depuis maintenant huit ans et se débrouillait plutôt bien. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était l'attaque - et sa taille avait tendance à l'avantager.

Après avoir pris une douche (elle galéra cinq minutes avant de trouver les sanitaires de son étage) et enfilé une tenue décontractée (jean et tee-shirt), elle prit le chemin de la fac - elle se trouvait à dix minutes à pied seulement du campus.

Chemin faisant, la française s'arrêta dans une boulangerie pour s'acheter son petit-déjeuner : deux pains au chocolat qu'elle finissait de manger en arrivant dans sa nouvelle université.

Impressionnant ! Des bâtiments de tous les côtés, des panneaux d'indication dans tous les sens. Bien évidemment, Alex disposait d'un bon bagage linguistique - on ne se lance pas dans une telle entreprise sans parler un minimum la langue du pays d'accueil ! Elle s'attendait néanmoins à « nager » parfois un peu...

Les questions administratives furent réglées rapidement. Le plus long fut de faire la queue devant le seul bureau ouvert (les secrétaires étant toujours en vacances semble-t-il ). L'attente eut quand même du bon, puisqu'Alex tua le temps en bavardages avec sa voisine de derrière. La jeune fille en question s'appelait Kristel et elle se trouvait également être résidente au même campus qu'Alex. Durant leur conversation, la française lui demanda si elle ne connaissait pas un club de volley où elle pourrait l'envoyer.

- Non, désolée. Je ne pratique pas de sport, s'excusa Kristel, avant d'ajouter devant la mine déconfite de sa collègue : « Mais tu pourrais très bien t'inscrire dans l'équipe de la fac ou aller au club de la ville ».

- Il est réputé ? demanda Alex soudain intéressée.

- Pour le volley, j'en sais rien, avoua l'allemande, mais ils ont les moyens et plusieurs disciplines y sont représentées, dont bien sûr, le foot-ball.

Elle avait dit ça avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix qu'Alex ne releva pas...au contraire...

« Ah ! Le foot !, pensa la jeune femme. Ça faisait longtemps ! » Il faut préciser qu'Alex était originaire de Marseille. Et dans ces conditions, difficile d'échapper à l'OM. Cependant, Alex étant une sportive dans l'âme qui préférait les sports collectifs, elle s'était laissée prendre au jeu et avait fini par affectionner l'équipe de sa ville natale. Malgré cela, elle reconnaissait ne pas comprendre grand chose à ce sport qu'elle se contentait d'apprécier esthétiquement.

Son inscription validée - ce qui lui avait pris la matinée - Alex salua Kristel et s'employa à suivre son conseil : aller faire un tour au club de la ville. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté pour localiser le complexe sportif en question - plus communément appelé « le Stade » - tant personne ne semblait ignorer son existence – à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un monument national !

On y pénétrait en traversant un grand hall, brillamment éclairé par d'immenses baies vitrées, d'où partait une multitude de couloirs permettant de rejoindre les stades, gymnases et autres cours de tennis...C'était véritablement immense.

Au fond du hall, sur la droite, Alex aperçu une loge où le gardien l'informa que les entraînements de volley reprenaient cette semaine et qu'une séance était justement programmée le soir-même. Pour Alex, rendez-vous était pris...

Elle avait eu le temps de retourner au campus pour se changer et préparer son sac. En passant par des petites rues, elle n'en avait pas pour plus de vingt minutes à pied pour faire le trajet campus/Stade (comme ça, elle n'aurait pas souvent à prendre sa voiture). Les entraînements étaient de 19h00 à 21h00, tous les lundi et vendredi.

Elle se présenta au gymnase avec un quart d'heure d'avance. La pression était montée d'un cran dès son arrivée au complexe. Elle était assez émotive et l'inconnu avait toujours eu pour effet chez elle de l'exciter autant que de la stresser. C'est donc avec un petit nœud au ventre qu'elle s'avança vers un groupe d'une dizaine de filles semblant du même âge qu'elle, aux tailles et allures hétérogènes - dont deux ou trois présentaient même un physique très athlétique, au point qu'Alex les soupçonnait capable d'assommer quelqu'un d'un smash bien placé. Les joueuses étaient en train d'écouter les consignes d'un homme – vraisemblablement leur entraîneur - qui s'interrompit lorsqu'Alex arriva. L'homme vint alors à sa rencontre :

- Bonsoir, je peux t'aider, demanda-t-il aimablement.

- Bonsoir. Heu...oui. Je viens d'arriver sur Hambourg et je cherche un club de volley..., annonça Alex timidement.

L'homme la détailla : grande, mince, d'allure sportive. Ça pouvait convenir.

- Tu as déjà joué dans une équipe ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, en club, en France, pendant huit ans.

Le regard de l'homme changea du tout au tout, il semblait intéressé par la nouvelle venue.

- Bien, dit-il, voilà ce que je te propose : tu restes avec nous ce soir, et on voit à la fin de la séance ce qu'on fait. Ça te va ?

- Parfait ! dit Alex ravie.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Alex.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, Alex, va donc rejoindre les autres.

Il l'encouragea à s'avancer vers le groupe d'un geste de la main, puis, déclara à l'adresse de tout le monde :

- Les filles, je vous présente Alex qui va s'entraîner avec nous ce soir. Maintenant, commencez à courir.

Les filles s'exécutèrent en silence, mais toutes souhaitaient en savoir plus sur « la nouvelle ». Alex se retrouva à trottiner à côté de l'une de ces filles dont elle avait noté le gabarit. Mais loin d'avoir des airs patibulaires, la fille lui lança rapidement un sourire encourageant :

- Je m'appelle Maggie, dit-elle.

- Salut, comme tu l'as déjà entendu, moi, c'est Alex, dit-elle un peu crispée.

- D'où tu viens ?

- Au plus près du campus de la fac voisine, au plus loin, du sud de la France.

Les autres filles qui ne prenaient pas part à la conversation mais qui n'en rataient pas une miette, lui jetèrent alors un regard surpris, limite incrédule. Peut-être prenaient-elles Alex pour une joueuse internationale ? Ben, elles en seraient pour leurs frais alors !

- Pourquoi t'es venue à Hambourg ? demanda Maggie curieuse.

- Pour les études et voir du pays, répondit Alex avec un grand sourire.

Le courant était de suite passé entre les deux filles. Elles terminèrent l'échauffement ensemble.

Alex se sentit revivre. Son déménagement lui avait coûté beaucoup en efforts et elle n'avait plus touché le ballon depuis presque deux mois : il était temps ! Cet entrainement-là était néanmoins un peu particulier pour elle, lui faisant étrangement penser à un examen d'entrée dans l'équipe. Mais il s'avéra bien vite que le niveau de « la nouvelle » était l'un des meilleurs du groupe. Ainsi, toute crainte fut dissipée lorsque l'entraîneur, prénommé Markus, invita Alex à rejoindre l'équipe pour le reste de la saison.

La rentrée universitaire étant prévue pour la mi-septembre, Alex eut tout à loisir de découvrir la ville portuaire et de s'éclater aux entraînements. Ses liens avec Maggie s'étaient rapidement renforcés. L'allemande se révéla une bonne vivante, un brin grande gueule mais surtout, une personne de confiance.

Il était fréquent que les deux filles déjeunent ensemble. Maggie savait qu'Alex arrivait directement du campus quand elle venait aux entraînements. Et comme elle-même passait aussi devant la résidence quand elle se rendait au gymnase, un vendredi, durant leur repas, elle proposa à sa coéquipière de la véhiculer à condition que :

- ...ça ne te dérange pas d'arriver un peu en avance au Stade.

- Heu...non. Mais pourquoi arrives-tu plus tôt ?

- Je finis de bosser assez tôt dans l'après-midi et comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, je viens assister à la fin de l'entraînement d'un copain qui joue au foot.

Alex, taquine, lui demanda aussitôt avec un petit sourire :

- Un copain ou _ton_ copain ?

- Oh non !, s'esclaffa Maggie. Tu le verrais, il m'arrive là, annonça-t-elle tout en mettant sa main au-niveau du nombril.

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça empêche qu'il soit plus petit que toi ?

- Y'a pas que ça. Je t'assure. On s'accorde peut-être très bien ensemble en bringue – tiens ? Maggie est bringueuse – mais c'est pas mon type et j'suis pas le sien...

- Et c'est quoi son style ? demanda Alex curieuse.

- Toi !, répliqua Maggie du tac au tac. Grande, jolie, féminine. Si tu veux, je te branche dessus.

- Non, non, merci !, s'exclama la française en agitant frénétiquement sa main en guise d'interdiction. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour me trouver un mec !

- Pourquoi ? Tu en as un en France ?

- Non, on a rompu quand je suis partie, dit Alex très décontractée.

- Moui... je vois que tu en as beaucoup souffert, commenta Maggie ironique.

- Tu sais les garçons...Je ne crois pas que l'amour avec un grand A ça soit pour moi, confia-t-elle.

Maggie s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand Alex lui demanda :

- Il s'appelle comment au fait, ton copain ?

- Herman. Herman Kartz, précisa Maggie en pointant en l'air son index pour indiquer que sa réponse méritait d'être notée.

Alex réfléchit un instant puis pensa pour elle-même : « Herman Kartz...? connais pas... »

- Tu le verras ce soir, continua Maggie, je te le présenterai. Tu vas voir, il est super sympa.

On aurait cru une commerciale qui essayait de lui fourguer son produit.

- Maggie, dit Alex, n'essaie même pas de me caser avec...!

L'allemande sourit, démasquée.


	3. Un gardien inaccessible

Vendredi, fin d'après-midi.

Comme convenu, Maggie avait récupéré Alex devant le campus avant d'aller au stade. Les deux filles s'étaient installées dans les gradins pour assister à la fin de l'entraînement de l'équipe de foot du club. Les joueurs étaient sur le terrain et travaillaient à divers ateliers techniques. Alex demanda à Maggie de lui désigner qui était le fameux Herman :

- C'est celui en train de faire des passes avec le dossard jaune, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un garçon qui jouait sur la gauche du terrain.

D'où elle se trouvait, Alex ne voyait pas précisément les joueurs, mais elle repéra quand même Herman sans difficulté. Effectivement, il n'avait pas l'air très grand. Blond, les cheveux coupés en brosse, il avait un physique plutôt trapu - ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être très véloce. Le joueur démarra d'ailleurs sans prévenir un sprint où il enchaîna les dribbles jusqu'à se retrouver face au gardien. Il décocha alors un véritable boulet de canon qui impressionna la française, mais que le goal parvint à bloquer avec une grande facilité.

L'attention d'Alex se porta alors sur le gardien en question. Contrairement à Herman, celui-ci était grand, au moins 1,85m. De ce qu'Alex en voyait, il était brun - bien que ses cheveux soient camouflés sous une casquette - et avait un physique d'armoire à glace. Ce dernier relança le ballon au-dit Herman tout en lui suggérant de frapper un peu plus fort que sa grand-mère la prochaine fois (ce que le blond n'apprécia pas des masses).

A plusieurs reprises, différents joueurs shootèrent dans les cages, mais aucun d'eux ne parvint à inquiéter le goal. Il semblait un véritable « arrête tout ».

-Il a l'air bon leur gardien, non ? interrogea alors la française.  
- S'il est bon ? s'exclama Maggie, Genzô est le meilleur...  
- Genzô ?  
- Genzô Wakabayashi. Il est japonais, précisa Maggie devant le regard interrogateur d'Alex. C'est l'un des meilleurs amis d'Herman et il est considéré comme l'un, voir _le_ meilleur gardien du championnat...si ce n'est d'Europe, ajouta l'allemande débordante de fierté.  
- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?, dit Alex surprise.

La satisfaction de Maggie s'évanouit aussitôt, laissant place à l'incrédulité :

- Pardon ?  
- S'il est le meilleur, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi il n'évolue pas chez les pros ? fit Alex perplexe.

Ce fut au tour de Maggie de ne pas comprendre :

- Et tu crois qu'il joue où là ?

J'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas suffisamment le foot pour juger du niveau d'un joueur rien qu'à son entraînement, se défendit Alex qui pris un peu la mouche devant le regard moqueur de son amie.

- Justement : je te présente l'équipe première de Hambourg qui évolue en Bundesligua, déclara Maggie, tout en montrant le terrain de sa main tel un guide touristique.

Alors que Maggie en était, de toute évidence, très fière, à sa grande surprise, elle constata que ça n'eut pas le même effet sur son amie. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, Alex lança un regard limite de dégoût en direction du terrain où évoluaient les joueurs.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Maggie.  
- Honnêtement...je n'ai pas une image des plus valorisantes des footballeurs professionnels, expliqua Alex. Ce sont des mecs dont on n'entend plus souvent parler pour leurs frasques que pour leurs résultats sportifs et qui se placent volontairement hors de porté des gens parce que ce sont des « Stars ».

Maggie comprenait ce que voulait dire Alex mais,

- Oui...je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en ait pas qui use et abuse de leur notoriété – on en entend parlé de toute façon – mais pas tous, je t'assure ! En tout cas, c'est vraiment pas le cas de ceux que je connais ; ils sont tout à fait accessibles et très sympas, dit-elle.  
- Ouais, peut-être...

L'entraînement touchait maintenant à sa fin et les joueurs s'étaient regroupés pour s'étirer tout en écoutant des conseils de leur entraîneur. Maggie proposa alors à Alex de prendre son sac et de descendre aux vestiaires pour lui présenter Herman.

- Promis ! je n'essaierai pas de te caser avec, assura Maggie en rigolant tout en levant la main droite devant le regard perçant que lui avait lancé Alex.  
- Mais...on a le droit d'aller là-bas ? demanda alors la française, hésitante.  
- Pas tout le monde, bien sûr, précisa l'allemande avec un clin d'œil. Mais il y a des avantages à jouer dans ce club – et surtout à connaître pas mal de monde, confia-t-elle.

Arrivées dans le couloir des vestiaires, les deux filles attendirent moins d'une minute avant que les joueurs ne commencent à défiler devant elles. Plusieurs dire « bonjour » à Maggie et saluèrent Alex d'un regard intéressé – il est vrai que la jeune femme était plutôt jolie...ce qui n'échappa pas aux joueurs. Arriva ensuite Herman :

- Hé ! Salut la miss, lança-t-il à Maggie.  
- Salut Herman ! Ah...je te présente Alex, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard intrigué que lança le jeune homme à la fille qui accompagnait Maggie. C'est une étudiante française qui vient d'intégrer l'équipe de volley.  
- Enchanté, dit Herman les joues légèrement rosies.  
- De même. Bonjour Herman, dit Alex avec son petit accent et un grand sourire.

Elle regarda le jeune homme et « bloqua » un instant sur le cure-dent qui dépassait de sa bouche - en se demandant comment il arrivait à jouer avec ce truc sans se blesser ! Mais en dehors de ce détail insolite, elle lui trouva une bonne bouille et un air très sympathique.

- Toujours partant pour la soirée ? demanda Maggie à l'intention du joueur.  
- Hum..désolé...tu disais ? fit Herman, sortant de sa rêverie.  
- La soirée, Herman ! dit Maggie d'un ton faussement indigné. Samedi...tu te souviens ?  
- Oui ! Pas de problème, confirma-t-il. Puis se tournant vers Alex : « Ça te dirait de venir aussi ? ».

Mais Alex ne répondit pas. Venait d'arriver juste derrière Herman, pour regagner à son tour les vestiaires, le gardien de but. Ce fut si rapide. Le japonais lança un bref regard au passage à la française sans prononcer le moindre mot ni ralentir le pas, et continua sa route jusqu'aux vestiaires où il rentra sans se retourner. Alex avait alors éprouvé au creux de l'estomac une sensation étrange, avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer et de la chaleur envahir ses joues...Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, elle essaya d'en faire abstraction et de se concentrer sur sa discussion en cours. Ce fut pourtant difficile tant ce garçon, qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser, lui avait fait une impression énorme.

Son regard. Un regard si intense, aussi intense que le noir de ses yeux, et dur - mais sans être froid. Il émanait de lui un sentiment de puissance, un charisme auquel Alex avait été très sensible. Mais ce fut si fugace, presqu'iréel...La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'amener la conversation sur lui, sans même avoir répondu à la question d'Herman.

- Ton copain n'est pas très bavard, dit-elle en se tournant vers les vestiaires, là où le gardien venait de disparaître.  
- Qui ? Genzô ? demanda Herman, surpris.  
- Oui. Maggie m'a dit qu'il était l'un de tes meilleurs amis. Mais apparemment, vous n'avez pas le même sens du contact...  
- Qui ne se ressemble pas, s'assemble ! plaisanta alors Maggie.  
- Ouais, fit Herman, Genzô n'est pas du genre très bavard avec les gens qu'il ne connait pas. Et avec les filles, c'est encore pire !  
- Pourquoi ?, dit Alex. À le voir comme ça, il ne donne pas vraiment l'air d'être impressionnable et encore moins timide...  
- C'est pas ça, répondit Herman, mais Genzo est japonais – comme t'as dû t'en rendre compte – et malgré le fait d'être en Allemagne depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, il a toujours conservé la même attitude qu'au premier jour de son arrivée ici.

Devant le regard interrogateur des deux filles, il précisa :

- Genzô est arrivé en Allemagne à quatorze ans. Il aurait alors pu, dès son arrivée, mettre de côté son éducation japonaise pour vivre à l'européenne, mais ça n'a jamais été le cas. Il m'a confié un jour que son pays, sa famille, ses amis lui manquaient – même si être venu en Europe n'avait jamais été un sacrifice pour lui. Ainsi, conserver son mode de vie japonais lui permet de garder des liens avec ce qui lui est si cher...  
- Je comprends, dit Alex. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec les gens et son comportement avec les filles ?  
- Il m'a dit aussi, poursuivit Herman, que s'il était là, c'était uniquement pour passer professionnel et devenir le meilleur. Il veut gagner un jour la Coupe du Monde avec son pays, dit l'allemand le sourire aux lèvres, comme si c'était utopique. Donc entre les objectifs qu'il s'est fixé et le fait qu'au Japon, on lui a appris que la priorité dans la vie, c'était de réussir professionnellement, tu comprendras qu'il ne s'intéresse pas vraiment aux nanas...et qu'il a même plutôt tendance à les éviter !  
- Ça existe encore des mecs comme ça ! s'exclama Maggie stupéfaite.

Elle avait presque l'air choqué, mais Alex trouvait ça...touchant.

- Houla ! s'écria soudain Maggie en consultant sa montre. Faut qu'on se bouge, sinon on va se frapper des tours de terrain en plus si on est en retard !  
- Bon, ben à plus Herman, lui lança Alex alors que son amie la tirait par le bras en direction du gymnase.

* * *

Elles arrivèrent cependant à l'heure à leur entraînement - qui se passa bien. Alex retrouvait ses sensations, au grand plaisir de Markus et au grand damne de ses coéquipières qui n'arrivaient pas à bloquer ses smashes ! Et puis ce soir là, elle était véritablement survoltée.

Durant le trajet du retour en voiture, Maggie lui demanda :

- C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé, mais ça te dirait de venir à la soirée samedi, avec Herman et moi ?  
- Non, je te remercie, mais je ne suis pas très bringue...  
- Hum..tu sais, ça n'a rien à voir avec des beuveries. En général, il y a toujours les mêmes et on en profite pour blaguer plus que de boire.  
- Oh! Je ne vous imaginais pas en pleine orgie, dit Alex sur un ton d'excuse. Mais les sorties – sauf si c'est pour aller voir un match – ce n'est pas trop mon truc...et ça ne l'a jamais vraiment été.  
- Dans ce cas, je n'insiste pas, conclut Maggie. Mais si tu changes d'avis un jour...  
- En tout cas, t'avais raison, dit Alex après un instant de silence.  
- De quoi ?  
-L'a bel et bien des joueurs de foot sympas et intéressants...

Durant les quelques minutes de trajet qu'il restait, il sembla à Alex que Maggie lui avait lancée à plusieurs reprises des regards en coin qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à interpréter. Et elles étaient presque arrivées devant le campus quand, n'y tenant plus, Maggie lui demanda enfin :

- Entre nous...  
- Quoi ?  
- Il te plait, hein ?  
- Qui ? Herman ? demanda Alex abasourdie.  
- Mais non, Genzô ! s'écria Maggie.  
- Bof...répondit la française en levant une main par dessus son épaule.

Mais il n'échappa pas à Maggie que sa copine avait rougi à l'énoncé de sa question et que le rose qui teintait ses joues persistait encore quand elle descendit de la voiture après l'avoir remerciée de l'avoir véhiculée...

* * *

Alex regagna sa chambre la tête ailleurs. Répondant « Bonsoir » aux rares personnes qu'elle croisait, sans même percuter à qui elle parlait ! Elle repensait à ce garçon, à ce qu'elle avait ressenti au simple fait d'avoir croisé son regard et à la question que lui avait posée Maggie en la ramenant...Ce pouvait-il vraiment que...non, bien sûr que non voyons ! On ne tombe pas amoureux d'une personne dont on n'avait jamais entendu parlé deux minutes auparavant juste comme ça ! C'est pas sérieux ! Alex était autre chose qu'une de ces midinettes qui font le pied de grue cinq heures pour entrapercevoir leur « star » préférée devant leur hôtel, et qui pleurent d'amour dans leur chambre toute seule durant de profonde phase de déprime ! Elle était un peu plus mature que ça ! Non...elle avait été simplement surprise par ce garçon pendant qu'elle parlait avec Maggie et Herman, et son regard n'avait rien de particulier, c'est tout !

Alors POURQUOI elle y pensait encore alors que cela faisait une heure qu'elle était rentrée à sa chambre et qu'elle avait eu de quoi se distraire en bookinant un peu ses mangas ? (dont un en particulier qui aurait plutôt tendance à donner des sueurs froides qu'inciter à la romance) On aurait dit que son cerveau s'était mis en position « repeat » : dès qu'elle n'était pas concentrée sur quelque chose, l'image de ce garçon, de ce garçon au regard si, si...se rappelait à son bon souvenir en même temps que cette sensation au creux de l'estomac...et ça commençait à singulièrement l'agacer ! Elle n'aimait pas se retrouver prisonnière de ses émotions - comme c'était précisément le cas - ça la rendait malade et c'était totalement improductif (elle aimait bien envisager les choses avec son côté « scientifique rationnel » quand elle se sentait emportée par des sentiments incontrôlables).

Bon ! Après tout, elle était fatiguée, et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout cela ce sera remis en ordre dans sa tête...

Et effectivement, au réveil le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus eu trace du footballeur dans son esprit pendant au moins...dix minutes ! À peine les yeux ouverts, elle avait recommencé à sentir cette sensation à l'estomac qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qui s'était produit la veille...et bing ! c'était reparti ! Elle avait encore l'image du gardien japonais la croisant dans le couloir des vestiaires, la regardant subrepticement, qui venait littéralement la hanter au moindre instant de relâchement.

Bien ! Si le problème venait de son inactivité, elle allait donc s'occuper ! Elle commença par aller prendre une douche, puis son petit-déjeuner au resto du campus, avant d'aller se faire un bon footing.

Elle s'acheta un sandwich sur le chemin du retour. Rentrée au campus, elle remarqua Kristel, sa camarade de fac (bien que la rentrée n'avait pas encore eu lieu) assise sur un banc du parc. Elle la rejoignit après être allée se laver, et les deux filles commencèrent à discuter – apparemment, Kristel n'avait rien de mieux à faire non-plus. Alex l'aimait bien finalement - bien que la trouvant un soupçon « mollassonne ». Ainsi, l'après-midi passa rapidement (c'est dingue tout ce qu'on peut trouver à dire quand on a du temps à tuer), et les deux filles allèrent manger ensemble puis se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit.

* * *

Le dimanche d'Alex fut calme : elle passa sa journée à lire. La jeune femme se languissait un peu que les cours commencent pour avoir de quoi s'occuper durant ses temps libres. En tout cas, durant cette journée, elle s'était attelée à essayer de relativiser sa situation quant à ses sentiments pour le gardien...et même au-delà, à se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple béguin passager comme elle en avait eu tant d'autres, et qui s'émousserait de lui-même rapidement.

Sauf que, au lieu de s'émousser, il aurait plutôt eu tendance à mousser et gagner en ampleur...

Le lundi au stade, le gardien japonais ne manifesta aucun intérêt pour Alex, ce à quoi la jeune femme s'était attendue. Mais était-ce un effet de son imagination ? Au moment où Herman, à la fin de l'entraînement, vint les saluer (Maggie et elle dans les gradins), il lui sembla que le goal leur avait jetés un regard furtif. Mais entre la distance qui les séparait (et donc les erreurs d'appréciation) et un vague sentiment de paranoïa qui l'enveloppait ces derniers temps, Alex n'accorda que très peu de valeur à tout cela...Toujours est-il qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à décoller son regard du gardien...sauf peut-être lorsque Maggie « l'espionnait ».

L'allemande ne lui avait plus reparlée de rien depuis sa question dans la voiture le vendredi soir. Alex pensa qu'elle respectait simplement son souhait de discrétion – pour le moment en tout cas. Mais le comportement de l'allemande lui laissait à penser qu'elle n'était pas dupe pour autant !

L'un des avantages du volley, en plus de se défouler quand on est horriblement frustré - comme c'était le cas –, c'était de ne plus penser à rien durant les phases de jeu, et de sortir de l'entraînement tellement crevé qu'on n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir ! Le fait est qu'à cette période-là, Alex avait l'impression de ne vivre que pour les lundi et vendredi, où elle espérait saisir à nouveau le regard du japonais – qui se montrait toujours fidèle à lui-même question comportement...

Pire, à une nouvelle occasion, alors que les deux amies étaient descendues près des vestiaires pour bavarder avec Herman à la fin d'un entraînement (ça rappelle quelque chose, non ?), le gardien était à nouveau passé à leurs côtés et avait carrément ignoré le petit groupe. Pas un regard, pas un salut, rien. Ce coup-là, loin d'en ressortir galvanisée pour sa séance de volley à venir, Alex en fut complètement démoralisée...

Peut-être Maggie avait-elle raison après tout : peut-être lui plaisait-il vraiment et cela n'avait rien à voir avec un vulgaire béguin ? Mais elle trouvait ça si...surprenant, inhabituel. Non pas qu'elle n'ait jamais eu de petit ami, mais ça ne s'était jamais passé comme ça avant. Et elle n'avait jamais ressenti de telles sensations – c'était même à se demander de toute façon, s'il lui était déjà arrivé de ressentir quoi que ce soit pour l'un des garçons avec qui elle était sortie d'ailleurs...

Par contre, après ce qu'avait dit Herman sur les objectifs et le comportement du japonais, ce n'était guère encourageant ! Et puis, d'un autre côté, avec la gueule qu'il avait et la situation sociale (ou sportive) qu'il occupait, ça aurait grandement surpris Alex que le garçon en question ne soit pas régulièrement courtisé par des mannequins ou autres filles de magna pour se caser avec...Alors quelle chance pouvait-elle avoir, elle, une simple petite étudiante, avec lui, alors qu'il était évident que tous les « beaux partis » s'y étaient cassés leurs ongles manucurés ?

Etait-il à ce point inaccessible ? Tout le laissait croire...et pourtant, Alex ne pouvait s'y résoudre...

Certes, le jeune homme s'était bâti une solide muraille qui rebutait toute personne essayant de s'en rapprocher, mais Alex se prédestinait à un métier où la patience était la première des vertus et elle en avait donc beaucoup. Elle espérait qu'avec le temps, elle trouverait peut-être le moyen de percer une brèche dans ce mur pour le moment infranchissable - même si à l'instant présent, le peu de choses qu'elle savait du beau japonais, la laissait également envisager qu'ils puissent ne plus jamais croiser leur regard...

Enfin, au moins un bon point : la rentrée universitaire était proche ; ça allait distraire la jeune femme !

C'est alors que se produisit un évènement inattendu et qui ne serait pas sans conséquence sur l'évolution des sentiments qu'Alex nourrissait pour le gardien...


	4. Un nouvel entraîneur  Ière partie

L'ambiance au campus était passée du rien au tout. Étant à la veille de la rentrée universitaire, la très grande majorité des résidents, nouveaux ou anciens, était rentrée et il régnait de ce fait une joyeuse ambiance de retrouvailles où chacun se racontait ses exploits de l'été. Alex avait fait la connaissance de la plupart de ses voisins de palier qui l'avaient affectueusement surnommée « la française ». Non pas que son prénom était dur à retenir, mais il semblait à la mode d'affubler les gens de surnom les caractérisant. Et il se trouvait qu'Alex représentait bien, aux yeux des jeunes allemands, la française type : charmante, têtue et persuadée que son pays était le plus beau du monde !

En dehors de ça, Alex s'était amusée, quand il lui arrivait d'être seule dans sa chambre (car il était courant d'aller squatter les uns chez les autres pour bavarder) à imaginer de quelle façon elle aurait pu approcher le gardien de Hambourg...Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que le résultat n'était pas brillant :

* Faire sembler de tomber dans les escaliers devant lui pour qu'il la rattrape...Non, en plus, elle risquait de tomber pour de bon s'il la ratait et se faire très mal.  
* Se jeter sous sa voiture...Pas folle ! va se faire écraser en plus !  
* Le suivre et lui sauter dessus...Ouais c'est ça. Comme ça, non seulement il prend la fuite, mais en plus il est fichu de se défendre et de l'envoyer valdinguer !

Enfin...elle verrait bien. En attendant, elle avait enfin de quoi penser à autre chose : demain c'était la rentrée, elle mettrait pour la première fois le réveil depuis qu'elle habitait ici...

* * *

Levée de bonne heure, elle suivit le flux d'étudiants qui se rendaient au même endroit qu'elle. À son grand plaisir, il y avait à la fac une bonne ambiance et à son grand soulagement, le rythme de travail y était moins élevé qu'en France. Enfin, ça c'était vite dit, car on était seulement le vendredi, et elle avait déjà du travail pour le lundi (le week-end s'annonçait donc plutôt studieux). On fit également part aux étudiants de géologie qu'une conférence aurait lieu d'ici peu et que leur présence à tous était plus que conseillée...

Ceci-dit, la journée était vite passée et le soir venu, Alex avait l'impression d'avoir la tête comme un ballon. En parlant de ballon, comme d'habitude, Maggie passa la récupérer pour se rendre à l'entraînement. Là-bas encore, rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit dans le comportement des uns et des autres...

* * *

C'est à la fin de sa séance que Markus lui demanda de rester cinq minutes, ayant à lui parler.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Alex intriguée.  
- Non, dit Markus, au contraire. Que fais-tu le mercredi après-midi ?  
- Heu...rien, dit Alex ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.  
- J'ai une proposition à te faire...

- Les benjamins ont actuellement deux entraînements par semaine - un le lundi, et un le mercredi. Or monsieur Schwartz, leur entraîneur actuel, sera dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre les séances du mercredi pour raison professionnelle. J'ai donc pensé à toi pour prendre le relais. Qu'en dis-tu ?

La mine d'Alex sembla répondre d'elle-même à la question : elle faisait des yeux ronds d'étonnement, persuadée que Markus ne s'adressait pas à la bonne personne.

- Mais enfin Markus, dit-elle avec douceur comme quand on explique quelque chose de particulièrement difficile à quelqu'un qui ne comprend jamais rien, je sais que je suis loin d'avoir le pire niveau de l'équipe, mais en dehors de ça, je n'ai absolument pas les compétences techniques et encore moins pédagogiques nécessaires pour ce genre de choses.  
- Et moi, insista Markus en souriant, je pense que tu les as au contraire. Écoute, ajouta-t-il plus sérieux, faisons ceci : tu te présentes ici mercredi prochain pour 16h00, tu vois comment ça se passe et s'il y a le moindre soucis, tu n'auras qu'à refuser. D'accord ?

* * *

La proposition de son entraîneur était loin de faire sauter Alex au plafond, mais elle lui semblait honnête. De plus, elle avait été sensible au fait qu'il ait pensé à elle pour ce boulot. Elle lui dit donc « d'accord ».

Comme Alex s'y attendait, elle eut de quoi bosser tout le week-end. Elle commençait déjà à regretter d'avoir souhaité attaquer les cours rapidement ! Et son début de semaine aurait pu être plus agréable s'il n'y avait pas eu ce mercredi tant redouté - car Alex restait persuadée qu'elle n'avait rien d'un entraîneur et que ça allait être un bide total ! Au moins, elle pourrait décliner l'offre dès vendredi...

Elle arriva au stade avec un quart d'heure d'avance et alla directement au gymnase qu'elle trouva...fermé ! Elle se demanda alors si Markus n'avait pas oublié de lui parler d'un quelconque changement de programme, lorsque plutôt que t'attendre là à ne rien faire, elle décida de partir au hasard des couloirs à la recherche de ce fameux monsieur Schwartz - personne dont elle ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait. On finit par l'informer que le monsieur en question se trouvait actuellement sur l'un des terrains de foot auxiliaires avec un membre du staff médical de l'équipe. Ne se posant pas de question, la jeune femme suivit les panneaux et arriva au terrain.

En pénétrant sur la pelouse, elle repéra de suite la personne qu'elle cherchait : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand, mince, barbu, habillé d'un survêtement classique qui discutait pour le moment avec un autre homme, habillé, lui, du survêtement de Hambourg sur lequel était cousue une petite croix rouge. Sur sa droite, deux joueurs étaient assis sur un banc de touche et bavardaient avec animation. Alex décida de s'approcher des deux hommes - qui interrompirent leur discutions en la voyant arriver.

- Pardon de vous déranger, s'excusa timidement Alex, mais je cherche monsieur Schwartz...  
- C'est moi !, répondit l'homme barbu avec un petit sourire bienveillant.  
- Bonjour. Je suis Alex...et Markus mon entraîneur m'a demandée de...  
- ...de venir aujourd'hui à l'entraînement des benjamins pour prendre ensuite le relais, acheva-t-il en souriant.  
- C'est ça, dit Alex intimidé – qui n'osa pas préciser que tout cela n'était pas encore certain.  
- Parfait ! Si ça ne te dérange pas de m'accorder encore...dix minutes, dit-il tout en consultant sa montre, et je te rejoins.  
- Pas de problème, répondit précipitamment Alex - qui n'était pas particulièrement pressée de voir à quel point elle ne serait pas çà la hauteur.

* * *

Elle avait l'intention de regagner le gymnase, où elle attendrait tranquillement monsieur Schwartz. C'est alors qu'en faisant demi-tour pour quitter le terrain, elle manqua de percuter une personne qui elle, venait d'y rentrer. Alex commença par s'excuser puis regarda la personne en question : Herman ! Herman, accompagné d'un autre joueur, toujours son éternel cure-dent à la bouche – « il aurait pu me crever un œil avec son machin », pensa Alex – qui, lui aussi surpris de trouver la jeune femme ici, l'apostropha avec enthousiasme :

- Alex ! Quelle surprise !  
- Salut Herman, fit Alex, davantage gênée mais souriante.  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Mais une fois de plus, il posa une question à laquelle Alex ne répondit pas. Elle venait de jeter un coup d'œil à la personne qui accompagnait Herman et elle crut que son cœur s'était arrêté : Genzô Wakabayashi ! Il était là, à un mètre d'elle, silencieux, l'observant d'un regard insondable, toujours aussi impressionnant, toujours aussi charmant... Et si de prime abord, Alex avait pu le penser inabordable, ce n'était en fait qu'un doux euphémisme par rapport à ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant. Elle n'eut pas l'impression que le garçon se fut entouré d'une muraille...il y avait les douves avec ! Mais ça n'eut pas pour autant l'effet d'effrayer Alex, au contraire, elle ne l'en trouva que plus attirant et ne tarda pas à ressentir cette chaleur caractéristique dans les joues en même temps que cette sensation, devenue familière à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au jeune homme, au creux de son estomac.

Les deux restèrent à se regarder sans autre mouvement. Après quelques secondes, Herman se décida alors à rompre ce silence en s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge.

- Au fait, annonça-t-il un brin cérémonieux en regardant Alex, tout en présentant l'autre joueur de la main, je te présente Genzô, notre gardien de but et accessoirement l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

Puis, inversant la tendance :

- Genzô, je te présente Alex, une étudiante française qui joue dans l'équipe de volley du club avec Maggie.

* * *

Les présentations étaient faites. Les deux s'échangèrent un « bonjour » poli et sans fioriture. Alex lui trouva une voix assortie à son physique : posée, grave, mais qu'on devinait néanmoins puissante si besoin était. Quant à Genzô, il ne manqua pas de noter qu'Alex était plutôt jolie et de toute évidence, aux vues de la teinte rosée qu'avaient soudainement prises ses joues, intimidée par sa présence.

Mais ces deux caractéristiques, il était habitué à les retrouver chez toutes ces groupies qui le poursuivaient sans cesse - il en était même devenu blasé. Bien que cette fois-ci, pour la première fois, se fut différent, ou plus exactement, il y eut quelque chose en plus chez cette jeune femme qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier sur le moment, mais qui l'interpella, l'attirait presque...Un subtil mélange de gentillesse et de tendresse émanait d'elle, la rendant différente des autres...

Mais il se ravisa aussitôt, se rapellant que des filles comme elle, il devait y en avoir des centaines et que de toute façon, il n'était pas venu ici pour compter fleurette à la première venue, mais pour devenir et rester le meilleur gardien du circuit professionnel !

Herman répéta alors sa question initiale :

- Alors...? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu intègres l'équipe ?, lança-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Ça eu au moins le bienfait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Non, répondit Alex encore plus gênée, je suis juste venue chercher monsieur Schwartz (qu'elle désigna d'un coup de pouce par dessus son épaule), car il se pourrait que je prenne sa suite aux entraînements des benjamins le mercredi après-midi...

Herman eut un sifflet admiratif tandis que Genzô ne manifesta aucune réaction.

- Et bien, Mademoiselle l'entraîneur, fit Herman en même temps qu'une sorte de courbette grotesque, je pense que tu vas bientôt rentrer en piste et je te souhaite autant de courage que de patience avec les petits morveux !

Et sur ces mots, ledit monsieur Schwartz les rejoignit et invita Alex à le suivre au gymnase. L'heure de l'entraînement avait sonné.

- Bien, dit Alex à Herman sur un ton fataliste, à bientôt Herman...  
- Salut Alex ! lança l'allemand avec un sourire goguenard.

Puis se tournant vers Genzô, elle s'inclina très légèrement et lui dit :

- Au revoir Genzô. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Le japonais lui répondit un très sobre « au revoir » et la jeune femme partie.

* * *

Herman fixa Genzô, attendant peut-être de lui un commentaire sur cette rencontre imprévue, mais le japonais se contenta d'ajuster sa casquette sur sa tête et prit la direction du banc où discutaient toujours leurs coéquipiers. Herman regarda son ami s'éloigner puis hocha la tête avec indulgence.

* * *

Alex était-elle encore sous l'effet de sa rencontre avec le gardien ? très certainement. Quoiqu'il en soit, l'entraînement se passa à merveille et monsieur Schwartz ne voyait pas comment elle ne puisse pas être à la hauteur. C'est donc le cœur léger qu'Alex quitta le gymnase vers 18h00, transportée sur son petit nuage rose. Elle avait été tant obnubilée par cet entraînement de volley qu'elle n'avait même pas fait le rapprochement avec celui du foot au-niveau des horaires ! Les deux commençaient à la même heure ! Elle y voyait désormais là une merveilleuse opportunité de revoir Genzô...et peut-être de forcer un peu le destin. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, même si elle ignorait quel comportement auraient « ses » jeunes joueurs la semaine suivante en l'absence de leur entraîneur attitré, elle allait accepter l'offre et plutôt deux fois qu'une !

* * *

Elle rentra directement au campus. Elle avait non-seulement des devoirs à faire, mais elle était surtout pressée de téléphoner à Maggie pour lui rapporter son après-midi. Ne devant la voir que le vendredi suivant, l'attente serait trop longue.

Arrivée au septième étage de la résidence, Alex dit bonjour à quelques voisins qui bavardaient dans le couloir, dont notamment Kristel avec qui elle avait finalement des cours communs, avant de se faire stopper net dans son élan par Michaël Horst - un étudiant de la même année. Doté d'un physique avantageux, le garçon était le play-boy du coin. Fils d'une famille aisée, il préférait dormir au campus plutôt que dans la garçonnière que ses parents lui avaient payé, car, comme il se plaisait à l'expliquer : « le terrain de chasse était plus vaste au campus ». Il était aux yeux d'Alex, le garçon m'as-tu vu et puant par excellence. Dès le premier jour, elle n'avait pas accroché avec lui - trop superficiel, calculateur, limite malsain...En tout cas, elle avait autre chose de plus intéressant à faire que d'écouter son baratin habituel rôdé aux minettes baveuses. Donc, quand il lui lança : « Bonjour Alex », de sa voix mielleuse, Alex lui répondit : « Bonjour Michaël », sur un ton bien hypocrite, avant de conclure immédiatement par un : « Au revoir, Michaël ! », et de le laisser en plan au milieu du couloir.

* * *

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle prit son portable dans son sac de sport et appela Maggie. Celle-ci décrocha après trois sonneries :

- Allo...?  
- Coucou c'est Alex ! J'te dérange ?

Elle sentait déjà l'excitation la gagner (si tant est qu'elle soit partie depuis tout à l'heure...).

- Non ! Alors...comment ça s'est passé avec les gamins ?  
- Super !  
- Donc, tu acceptes ?  
- Oooh oui ! Et si tu savais...  
- Quoi ? demanda Maggie qui flaira le scoop.  
- Je l'ai vu, lâcha Alex excitée comme une puce.  
- Qui ?  
- Genzô ! Il a entraînement à la même heure que les benjamins !  
- Mais ouiiiii ! s'écria Maggie.

La connaissant, Alex crut la voir se donner une frappe sur le front en signe d'évidence.

- Et alors ? demanda Maggie impatiente.  
- Je l'ai rencontré avec Herman alors qu'ils se rendaient sur le terrain...  
- Et alors ?  
- Herman nous a présentés...  
- Et alors ?  
- On s'est dit « bonjour »...  
- Et alors ?  
- On s'est dit « au revoir »...  
- Et...c'est tout ! s'exclama Maggie incrédule.  
- Ben oui, pouffa Alex en entendant la réaction de son amie. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il est le coup de foudre et qu'il me saute dessus ou quoi ? plaisanta la française.  
- Hé pourquoi pas !, répondit Maggie en rigolant. Mais bon, c'est toujours ça...Allez, avoue maintenant, poursuivit-elle curieuse.  
- Quoi...?  
- Il te plait le japonais, hein ?

Pour toute réponse, Alex se racla la gorge et dit :

- Bon...aller, à vendredi !  
- Ouais c'est ça : à vendredi, dit Maggie malgré tout satisfaite.

La réponse était évidente... et Maggie était certaine que ça n'était qu'un début...


	5. Un nouvel entraîneur  IIème partie

Alex bascula complètement sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Elle était bien. La vie lui semblait si belle. Elle sourit en songeant qu'il lui en fallait peu quand même...mais elle n'était pas exigeante et préférait progresser par paliers.  
Quelques jours, voir même quelques heures plus tôt, ce garçon lui paraissait hors d'atteinte, et il ne lui aura fallu qu'une simple rencontre - où rien de spécial ne s'était produit - pour qu'elle se mette à rêver que rien n'était impossible et qu'elle avait peut-être une chance de partir à l'assaut de ce mur qui la séparait du gardien...

Par contre, une chose était certaine : ce n'était pas en assistant « seulement » aux entraînements de Genzô qu'Alex réussirait à nouer contact. En effet, malgré de s'être rencontrés, le gardien avait conservé la même attitude ignorante à son égard. Et si Herman venait immanquablement saluer - et parfois même plaisanter - avec les deux filles, le japonais restait exclusivement centré sur son entraînement. Rien ne laissait paraître qu'ils avaient fait connaissance deux jours avant.  
Alex espérait donc que sa présence au stade les mercredi lui permettrait de se rapprocher du jeune homme. Elle avait même un petit plan qui lui permettrait de jouer, et peut-être gagner, sur les deux tableaux...

Par chance, le mercredi, les footballeurs s'entraînaient sur l'un des terrains dits « auxiliaires » - c'est à dire dépourvu de gradin, grillagé et accolé à d'autres terrains similaires (là où les spectateurs n'ont théoriquement pas accès). Cependant, Alex avait obtenu l'autorisation d'utiliser l'un de ces terrains pour l'échauffement de ses « petits » (et officieusement, pouvoir se rapprocher de Genzô bien entendu).  
Sa semaine de cours s'était bien passée, elle prenait tranquillement son rythme de croisière. Elle avait désormais hâte d'être à mercredi...bien que paradoxalement (ou logiquement, c'est à voir), elle avait l'impression d'être sous perfusion continue d'adrénaline : entre un léger stress de se retrouver seule à l'entraînement et une grosse angoisse d'ignorer comment allait se comporter Genzô, elle se demandait dans quel état elle serait en cette fin de journée !

Elle prépara son sac et s'habilla en conséquence : sport et joliment sexy. Un bas de survêtement assez près du corps et un tee-shirt relativement moulant. Elle ne voulait pas faire un déballage de ses formes (ça aurait été vulgaire et elle ne l'était pas). Mais, dans la mesure où elle en avait quand même un peu et que les hommes resteront toujours des hommes, et bien...  
Elle arriva au gymnase avec son quart d'heure d'avance pour avoir le temps de préparer les différents ateliers qu'elle avait l'intention de faire travailler aux jeunes. Une fois tout installé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre et accueillir son petit groupe : garçons et filles, neuf au total - non sans une certaine appréhension.  
Pour se faciliter la tâche, elle avait préparer à l'avance son programme qui débuterait par...un foot ! Ainsi, lorsque tous ses volleyeurs furent présents, elle prit un ballon et les engagea à la suivre dans un calme relatif jusqu'au terrain extérieur.

L'entraînement des « pro » avait déjà commencé. Mais malgré d'être occupés, tous remarquèrent l'arrivée de ce curieux petit groupe sur le terrain mitoyen - groupe composé majoritairement d'enfants les badant et le tout dirigé par une jolie fille. Quelques sifflets gentillement racoleurs se firent alors entendre à l'intention d'Alex – qui certes, ne bouda pas son plaisir, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.  
Alors que les enfants s'échauffaient en trottinant, Alex s'approcha du grillage qui séparait les deux terrains et regarda ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Les footballeurs, comme allaient bientôt le faire ses joueurs, travaillaient à divers ateliers : dribbles, accélérations, tirs, feintes...Elle repéra ensuite Herman, qui lui fit de grands gestes de la main en guise de bonjour. Elle lui répondit de la même manière avec un grand sourire, sous les regards incrédules et envieux de certains partenaires de l'allemand qui lui demandèrent aussitôt d'où il connaissait cette fille et qui elle était.

Mais Alex s'était déjà désintéressée de tout ça. Sur la droite du terrain, dans les cages, sa casquette solidement vissée sur la tête, se tenait le portier de l'équipe. Si elle avait accepté d'entraîner les benjamins et eu l'idée de venir sur ce terrain, c'était uniquement pour pouvoir se rapprocher de ce garçon... Alors que son regard était toujours posé sur lui, elle vit le japonais tourner enfin la tête dans sa direction. Les deux restèrent alors à se fixer quelques secondes, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse chez le footballeur, tandis qu'Alex sentit ses joues rougir à vitesse grand V.  
« Qu'est ce que ça peut m'énerver de ne pas savoir ce qu'il pense celui-la », maugréa la jeune femme pour elle-même. Il l'agaceait presque ! « Tiens, ça commence bien ! Môssieur fait sa Star ! »...  
Pourtant, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça...  
Genzô l'avait certes reconnue, mais quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de se montrer aussi familier avec elle que son ami. Ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment après tout. Et de toute manière, ça ne se faisait pas chez lui de montrer des signes d'affection, quels qu'ils soient, à une jeune femme. Pourtant, elle l'intriguait, attisait sa curiosité. Il se souvint de leur fugace rencontre où Herman la lui avait présenté : il l'avait trouvé jolie et si intimidée, adorablement intimidée même, avec ses joues délicatement rosées...elle avait aussi une voix douce...elle semblait si différente, si gentille, si... STOP ! Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit pour lui d'avoir de telles pensées ! Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, Genzô fut content d'avoir une casquette sur la tête qui lui masquait une partie du visage...Non-pas en signe distinctif. Simplement parce qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié que ses coéquipiers remarquent la couleur qu'avaient soudainement pris ses joues...

L'instant d'après, le gardien était à nouveau occupé à donner des directives en défense alors que de son côté, Alex était interpellée par ses joueurs qui avaient fini de courir. Elle divisa alors l'équipe en deux groupes et intégra l'un d'eux pour qu'il y ait le même nombre de joueurs de part et d'autre, et « siffla » le début d'un petit match de quinze minutes.  
Durant la partie, alors qu'elle était en possession de la balle et progressait vers les filets adverses, l'un de ses gamins lui fit un superbe tacle qui, non-seulement la déposséda du ballon, mais en plus, la laissa par-terre, sur les fesses. Elle resta un instant sans voix, sans même avoir compris ce qui venait de lui arriver, quand elle se mit à rire de bon cœur Comme elle venait de se remettre debout, elle constata avec un infini bonheur que Genzô la regardait et avait même esquissé un sourire. Elle le regarda et haussa les épaules tout en souriant, comme pour s'excuser de sa piètre démonstration, puis repartit au pas de course prêter main forte à son équipe pour inscrire le but égalisateur. Genzô fut pris au dépourvu devant sa réaction si naturelle et spontanée, pleine de joie de vivre. Il revissa alors sa casquette sur la tête et s'interdit pour toute la suite de l'entraînement de regarder à nouveau de l'autre côté du grillage, sous peine de se déconcentrer aussitôt...  
Le mini-match fini, le petit groupe regagna le gymnase avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable (c'est à dire, pas grand chose) pour terminer l'entraînement. Les enfants et Alex étaient ravis de leur séance. Rendez-vous était pris pour la semaine prochaine.

Ayant déjà emmagasiné suffisamment d'émotions fortes pour la journée, Alex décida de rentrer au campus sitôt tout son attirail rangé. Son cœur était littéralement au bord de la rupture: ils s'étaient regardés, il lui avait sourie. Pour Alex, c'était énorme...  
De retour à sa chambre, elle décida de ne pas appeler Maggie. Elle voulait garder pour elle ces émotions si fortes...et savait de toute façon qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire en règle le vendredi suivant...

Et elle ne s'était pas trompée ! Maggie voulait tout savoir sur l'évolution de leur relation.  
- Hé ! Calme-toi !, s'exclama Alex. Il n'y a pas de relation qui tienne entre nous ! Je te rappelle qu'on n'a fait que de se regarder et...  
- Tu rigoles ! la coupa Maggie surexcitée. Tu ne te rends pas compte ! Un sourire de Genzô ça équivaut à une demande en mariage !  
Les deux filles en rigolèrent joyeusement avant de quitter les gradins pour rejoindre le gymnase. Markus y demanda à Alex comment s'était déroulé son premier entraînement.  
- A merveille !, répondit la française sous le regard complice de Maggie.  
- Parfait !, fit Markus.

Les week-end d'Alex étaient toujours aussi studieux. Il est vrai qu'avec deux entraînements par semaine plus sa séance du mercredi, les devoirs s'accumulaient vite. Et histoire de facilité les choses, le championnat de volley, comme celui de foot, débutant dans deux semaines, elle aurait même très bientôt ses week-end amputés par les matches.

Mais cet horizon ne la dérangeait pas. Rien n'aurait pu atteindre son moral de toute façon. Les mercredi étaient devenus sa bouffée d'oxygène, le soleil de ses semaines...si tant est qu'il fasse beau pour pouvoir sortir s'échauffer dehors. Et malheureusement, le mercredi qui arriva fut comme le moral d'Alex : gris et pluvieux. Malgré l'envie qui la démangeait d'aller braver les gouttes, elle ne put se résoudre à faire sortir les enfants par un temps pareil et se résigna donc à rester cloîtrée dans le gymnase...  
Tandis qu'elle tentait vainement de se faire une raison sur son sort tout en se rendant au local technique voisin pour y chercher du matériel, elle fut tirée de ses pensées en voyant arriver dans sa direction... l'équipe de foot au grand complet qui, compte tenu du temps, allait elle-aussi se mettre un peu à l'abri en débutant son entraînement par un peu « de salle » – salle précisément située près du fameux local. Alex ralentit alors son pas pour être sûre de croiser les joueurs. Beaucoup la saluèrent au passage tandis qu'Herman s'arrêta carrément à son niveau.  
- Bonjour, beau temps, hein ? ironisa-t-il.  
- Oui...  
Tout à coup, elle aperçut Genzô qui arrivait derrière Herman. Mais comme « jamais deux sans trois », elle s'attendait à ce que le gardien passe à côté sans mot dire. Mais à sa grande surprise, il s'arrêta aussi. La gorge serrée, les mains moites, la respiration accélérée, elle murmura un timide : « bonjour Genzô... », avant de baisser la tête - trouvant un intérêt accru pour ses chaussures. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit lui répondre : « Bonjour Alex », sur un ton qu'elle n'aurait jamais espéré : doux et avenant...  
Ils se regardèrent, et l'espace d'un instant, Alex pu voir dans ces yeux noirs autre chose que la distance : de la tendresse. Elle se sentit devenir écarlate et ne put maintenir son regard dans le sien. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux. Mais en l'entendant se racler la gorge, elle releva son visage. Il lui fit alors un timide sourire puis se tourna vers Herman.  
- Je t'attends à la salle. Puis à l'attention d'Alex : « A bientôt... ».  
- Au revoir Genzô...

Elle demeura immobile quelques secondes, encore sous le coup de l'émotion. C'était le plus charmant sourire qu'elle ait jamais vu ! Mais réalisant soudain qu'Herman était toujours là, elle le regarda et lui sourit, un peu gênée. Le garçon préféra changer de sujet.  
- Alors, comment ça se passe avec les mioches ?  
- Oh ! Bien, dit Alex en se rappelant brusquement qu'il faudrait qu'elle pense a finir d'installer le terrain de volley. Il suffit de savoir les prendre et tout se passe bien...  
Herman regarda alors en direction de la salle où ses coéquipiers étaient déjà, et lança d'un ton dégagé :  
- Tu sais, c'est comme ça avec beaucoup de personnes : dès qu'on sait comment les prendre, tout se passe bien. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire...  
Et il s'en alla en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
Oui, Alex voyait parfaitement ce que Herman voulait dire... et elle décida de prendre les choses en mains. Le mur qui la séparait de Genzô avait une brèche, et elle allait tout faire pour qu'il vole bientôt en éclats.


	6. Voeu d'un soir

**Note :**

**_ andouille ^^ :_**  
Salut ! Hé bien, un grand merci à toi pour ce comm. qui aura atteint son but : à savoir me redonner la motivation de publier mes fics sur Captain Tsubasa ici. Voici donc la suite (enfin, la double suite puisque j'ai posté deux chapitres aujourd'hui), en espérant qu'elle te plaira - les prochains chapitres devraient arriver plus régulièrement maintenant que je sais que quelqu'un lit mes histoires ;).  
Alors, Bonne continuation à toi et merci encore =^o^= !

* * *

C'était décidé ! Même si elle ne savait pas encore comment, Alex allait parler à Genzô...enfin, « parler »...en tout cas, faire quelque chose pour faire avancer la situation. Car maintenant que le japonais donnait l'impression de se « détendre » et d'être réceptif, il lui fallait agir !  
Mais le bruit lui provenant du couloir lui rappela soudain qu'elle était quand même là pour un entraînement. Elle se dépêcha donc d'aller finir d'installer son terrain pour être prête quand ses joueurs arriveraient. La séance se passa bien, malgré que la jeune femme ne fut pas totalement à son affaire ce jour-là - trop de pensées la submergèrent.

Alors qu'elle quittait le stade, dans le grand hall de l'entrée, elle remarqua un petit groupe de personnes qui regardait une affiche placardée sur un panneau d'informations. Attirée par l'enthousiasme qui se dégageait de leur lecture, elle alla y jeter un œil Il était indiqué que l'équipe première de football jouerait un match amical contre une équipe bien placée de seconde division, le samedi suivant à 17h00. Cela apparut comme une évidence à Alex : elle parlerait à Genzô ce jour-là ! Maintenant, restait à trouver ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire...

Malgré les documentations qu'elle avait à lire pour le lendemain, Alex passa une bonne partie de sa soirée à se torturer les méninges pour trouver un motif d'abordage du gardien. Il était japonais ? Le Japon lui manquait ? Bien. Elle allait donc puiser là-dedans pour lui faire plaisir par la même occasion ; elle lui offrirait un « vœu »*. Par définition, c'était parfait pour faire passer un message. Son autre partie de soirée, elle la passa ensuite à trouver un site internet lui permettant de commander – et recevoir à temps - l'une de ces petites merveilles.  
Vue l'heure avancée de la nuit qu'il était lorsqu'Alex eut enfin fini sa besogne, elle renonça à ouvrir ses manuels et alla se coucher... advienne que pourra !

Elle reçu son précieux colis le vendredi matin et parla de ses intentions à Maggie durant leur séance du soir.

- T'en penses quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle au final, un peu tendue.  
- Que t'as de bonnes chances. Surtout s'il semble enfin avoir retiré ses rondelles de saucisson de devant les yeux ! commenta Maggie. Tu fais ça quand ?  
- Je pensais arriver un peu avant son match demain et l'attendre dans le couloir des vestiaires...  
- Décidément, ce couloir c'est un lieu hautement stratégique, plaisanta l'allemande.

Mais une réflexion de Markus leur demandant de se taire mit fin à leur discussion.

« De toute façon, reprit Maggie alors qu'elles arrivaient au campus d'Alex, je te vois demain pendant le match...Tu me raconteras... ». Alex en était déjà émue...

* * *

Comme prévu, la française arriva au stade plus d'une heure avant le début de la rencontre. Il y avait déjà pas mal de foule, mais les joueurs de Hambourg n'étaient pas encore là. A cette occasion, elle s'était habillée d'un pantalon de ville mettant joliment ses formes en avant ainsi que d'un petit chemisier (elle n'allait pas sortir _la_ robe de soirée dès maintenant - sinon elle n'aurait plus rien à se mettre en cas de rendez-vous avec son beau japonais). Elle tenait fermement dans ses mains, un petit paquet enveloppé dans du papier de soie blanc.

Elle se dirigea vers le couloir en question en se demandant toutes les trente secondes si elle n'était pas complètement folle et s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle file vite de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Mais sachant qu'il ne s'agissait-là que d'effets secondaires engendrés par la panique qui la gagnait, elle essaya simplement de se calmer en respirant un bon coup.

Arrivée près des vestiaires, où personne ne circulait encore, elle s'adossa contre le mur et attendit, espérant...priant même, pour que Genzô arrive vite – ne souhaitant pas avoir à croiser trop de monde...et trop de regards curieux. Mais malheureusement pour Alex, un premier groupe de joueurs d'Hambourg - dont le gardien ne faisait pas parti - arrivait déjà. Cependant, ces derniers se contentèrent de la saluer sobrement avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires. Se présenta ensuite Herman...

- Bonjour Alex !  
- Salut Herman, répondit-elle crispée.  
- T'attends quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.  
- Heu..., commença Alex embarrassée au possible.  
- Attends, coupa l'allemand qui préféra stopper là ses taquineries, je vais voir s'il n'est pas dans les vestiaires.

A peine était-il rentré dans la pièce, qu'il en ressortit la tête et cria presque : « Il n'est pas encore là ! 'devrait pas tarder...Bonne chance ! ». Et il referma la porte sur lui juste après avoir lancé un grand sourire encourageant à Alex. Et effectivement, Genzô fut le suivant à arriver.

* * *

En dehors de sa casquette qui le rendait immédiatement reconnaissable parmi tant d'autres, Alex le reconnut par son physique imposant, sa démarche fière, conquérante. Le jeune homme la reconnut aussitôt lui aussi – et Alex nota ce détail au changement de rythme de ses pas ainsi qu'à sa posture qui s'était un peu plus redressée. Pour sa part, elle s'était vivement décollée du mur et restait droite comme un I à attendre que Genzô arrive à son niveau. Malgré le trac qu'elle ressentait, elle frémissait littéralement d'excitation.

- Bonjour, lui dit Genzô tout en l'observant avec beaucoup d'intérêt.  
- B...bonjour, répondit Alex qui eut alors quelques difficultés à parler.

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et embraser ses joues. Osant ce mouvement, elle regarda Genzô et constata avec un mélange de bonheur et de soulagement qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir changé de couleur.

- J'étais juste passée pour te donner ceci, dit-elle timidement.

Et elle lui tendit des deux mains le paquet au papier de soie blanc. Genzô leva les sourcils si haut qu'ils en disparurent sous sa casquette. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais malgré son étonnement, à la grande joie d'Alex, il lui fit un sourire.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je l'ouvre maintenant ? », lui demanda-t-il après avoir délicatement pris le présent. Pour réponse, Alex hocha la tête. Lorsqu'il vit et comprit de quoi il s'agissait, le visage du japonais s'éclaira. Il lut alors les deux messages qu'Alex avait fait broder (protection/santé et réussite) et qu'elle lui commenta aussitôt :

- Je sais que votre équipe vise le haut du classement, alors la _réussite,_ c'est pour que vous finissiez bien placé en fin de saison. Et la _protection_, c'est parce que j'ai appris que tu avais été blessé l'année dernière...c'est pour que tu sois protégé durant tous tes matches, conclut-elle d'une petite voix.

Genzô la regarda d'une façon proche de l'adoration. Non. Décidément, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu penser d'elle la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, cette fille n'était pas comme les autres. Il était même certain que des filles comme elle, loin d'y en avoir des centaines, il n'y en avait qu'une...et qu'il avait eu la chance de l'avoir rencontrée. Contrairement à toutes les autres, elle s'intéressait à lui pour autre chose que pour son étiquette de « Star du foot ». Elle avait la délicatesse de voir en lui un garçon qui avait aussi des sentiments, et d'en tenir compte. Il fut alors brusquement secoué par une vague d'émotions aussi violentes qu'inconnues jusqu'alors qui, s'il s'était écouté, l'aurait fait se jeter sur Alex. Mais ayant quand même un minimum de self-control, il prit une bonne inspiration et lui dit, avec un grand sourire :

- Merci.  
- De rien, répondit la française, toute rouge. Bien...je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps...Tu as un match...alors... bonne chance !

Elle s'inclina ensuite légèrement et prit la direction menant aux gradins quand Genzô l'interpella :

- Alex...?  
- Oui ?

Elle fit aussitôt volte-face vers le jeune homme, sentant son cœur battre la chamade. Elle espérait tellement que...

Genzô contempla un instant le vœu qu'Alex venait de lui offrir – avec tout ce que ça représentait pour lui – puis lui demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

- Est-ce que...est-ce que ça te dirait qu'on aille prendre un verre ensemble après le match ?

...ça y était...

- Oui. Volontiers, répondit Alex submergée par l'émotion, sentant ses yeux devenir brusquement humides.  
- Bien. Alors...à tout à l'heure, dit Genzô qui paraissait soulagé de la réponse.

Il fit demi-tour et gagna ensuite les vestiaires d'où parvenait la rumeur des conversations...

* * *

Alex en avait le tournis. Elle mit quelques instants avant de retrouver ses esprits et son souffle. Elle se rappela alors que Maggie l'attendait quelque part dans les gradins, mais avec tout le monde qu'il y avait, elle dut lui téléphoner pour que celle-ci lui dise où elle se trouvait exactement.

Assise à côté de son amie, attendant que le coup d'envoi du match soit donné, Alex lui fit un bref compte-rendu.

- Wouah ! s'exclama Maggie impressionnée. J'espérais vraiment pour toi que ça se passerait bien, mais j'étais loin de m'imaginer que Genzô te demande ça de suite.  
- Honnêtement, moi non plus, avoua Alex. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.  
- Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, alors ?  
- Je ne sais pas...A vrai dire, peu m'importe où on va, d'être avec lui...c'est ce qui compte...  
- Même si ce « quelque part » c'est chez lui ? demanda Maggie avec un air malicieux.  
- « Chez lui » ? répéta Alex sans comprendre sur le coup.

Puis, voyant où son amie voulait en venir...

- Ah mais non voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle le visage cramoisi. Qu'est ce que tu vas chercher !  
- Ce que je vais chercher ? s'étonna Maggie incrédule. Tout simplement ce à quoi pensent tous les garçons de cet âge ! Et ça m'étonnerait que l'idée ne lui effleure pas l'esprit quand vous serez en tendre tête à tête tout à l'heure.

Maggie avait dit ça en joignant ses mains sous son menton et en battant des cils dans une sorte de caricature...

- Ah ah ! Très malin. Et bien on verra, dit Alex avec un soupir de contentement. Mais...désolée, ne compte pas sur moi pour te faire un rapport de _tout _ce qui se passera entre nous...!

Un coup de sifflet retentit soudain, annonçant le début du match. Les deux amies furent ensuite trop prises par le jeu pour continuer leur discussion.

* * *

Même s'il était évident que l'équipe de Hambourg était la meilleure des deux sur le papier, ça avait été quand même impressionnant de voir la facilité avec laquelle les joueurs locaux avaient dominé (pour ne pas dire atomisé) leurs adversaires durant les quatre-vingt-dix minutes que dura la partie.

Au coup de sifflet final, sur un score sans appel de 6 à 0, le cœur d'Alex se mit à battre plus vite. D'ici quelques minutes, elle allait descendre dans les coulisses du stade pour rejoindre Genzô.

Les joueurs sortirent du vestiaire les uns derrière les autres, puis arriva enfin le japonais accompagné d'Herman. Alors qu'il était arrivé en survêtement, Genzô était vêtu-là d'un jean et d'un pull - sans casquette - style sportswear, qui lui allait très bien. Alex ignorait si c'était le fait de le voir en tenue de ville, plus « moulante », mais elle trouvait que son pull lui allait très bien et faisait ressortir à merveille son torse musclé. Elle fut surprise de son attitude : jamais encore elle ne s'était allée à mater comme ça un garçon ! Elle jeta alors un regard furieux vers Maggie, la considérant comme responsable de ses pensées très nettement orientées. Mais cette dernière ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

Les quatre amis étaient restés à bavarder un petit moment dans le grand hall jusqu'à ce qu'Herman et Maggie prétextent une soirée qui les attendaient pour se retirer - bien qu'Alex était certaine que son amie n'avait rien de prévu ce soir-là...

- Bon, on y va ? proposa Genzô.  
- Heu...oui, dit Alex.

Les deux jeunes gens gagnèrent le parking du stade où était garée la voiture du footballeur (une sportive de luxe évidemment).

- Tu as envie d'aller à un endroit en particulier ? demanda le japonais.  
- En fait, je ne connais pas trop les lieux de sortie à Hambourg, confessa Alex. Je te laisse choisir.

Tout en disant ça, elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Maggie et l'espace d'un instant, elle crut entendre Genzô lui proposer d'aller chez lui. Mais finalement :

- Il fait une belle soirée, on pourrait aller faire un tour sur le port...  
- D'accord !

Alex se rendit alors compte qu'elle était presque déçue de sa réponse. « Allons du calme, se dit-elle, chaque chose en son temps ! ». Elle ne savait même pas si elle était prête pour _ça_...

* * *

Garé à proximité du port, près d'un grand parc public, Genzô et Alex gagnèrent la zone piétonne à pied, marchant l'un à côté de l'autre, tous deux moitié gênés, moitié heureux d'être l'un avec l'autre...

- Tu as envie qu'on s'installe à une terrasse ? demanda Genzô en balayant d'un geste de la main l'ensemble des restaurants qui s'étalaient devant eux.  
- Oui, si tu veux...

De toute façon, elle avait complètement décollé. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle sentait sa poitrine se soulever démesurément tant elle avait besoin d'air pour respirer. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Elle qui, jusqu'à présent, avait plus ou moins toujours planifié ses actions pour tenter de se rapprocher de Genzô, là, elle était complètement larguée, dans la plus totale improvisation. Mais en fin de compte, elle trouvait ça formidable de ne pas savoir ce qui allait se passer...

Genzô lui tira une chaise puis s'assit en face d'elle. Il sembla avoir plus d'assurance que ce qu'Alex l'avait imaginé de la part d'un garçon qui n'avait, apparemment, jamais trop fréquenté de filles. Un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Alex n'avait pas très faim, mais assez quand même pour une petite glace. Genzô l'accompagna d'une salade.

Ils profitèrent de la durée du repas pour mieux faire connaissance. Ils parlèrent de leur famille, leurs amis, leur pays. Genzô fut stupéfait – et ravi - d'apprendre qu'Alex était déjà allée au Japon. Ce fut leur principal sujet de conversation. Tous deux étaient très enthousiastes d'en parler, et Alex put noter alors ô combien Genzô se languissait d'y retourner...

- Je te comprends, lui dit-elle. Moi qui n'y suis allée qu'une fois, j'en suis nostalgique ! Alors toi qui y as passé ton enfance et qui y as ta famille...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire de compassion.

- Et toi ? Ta famille ne te manque pas ? s'interrogea alors le japonais.  
- Non. Je sais qu'ils vont bien et sont heureux. On se passe un coup de fil pour se donner des nouvelles de temps en temps et ça me suffit. J'ai toujours été indépendante et autonome...C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que mes parents n'ont pas fait trop de difficultés quand j'ai voulu partir.

Soudain, le téléphone de Genzô sonna. Il s'excusa auprès d'Alex et prit l'appel. Parlant japonais avec son interlocuteur, il était facile de deviner d'où provenait l'appel. Quand il raccrocha, il fit un nouveau sourire d'excuse puis resta ahuri lorsqu'il entendit Alex lui demander si...

- C'était ta mère ?  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Ben...j'ai juste compris « okaa-san », avoua la jeune fille, le teint rosé.

Genzô en resta bouche bée.

- Tu...tu parles japonais en plus ?  
- Oh non ! répondit Alex. Mais j'adore lire les mangas et aussi les regarder en version originale sous titrée. Alors, à la longue, j'ai fini par retenir quelques expressions...Et puis, mon voyage m'a un peu servie aussi...

Elle avait dit ça avec beaucoup de naturel, affichant toujours son petit sourire timide...mais si charmant. La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, ses longs cheveux brillants lui tombaient sur l'épaule avec légèreté. Genzô n'en revenait pas. Il était complètement déconcerté. Combien de surprises de ce genre lui réservait-elle encore ? Il était tout simplement conquis par la jeune femme.

* * *

Le repas fini, Genzô proposa à Alex de se balader un peu sur le port. Ils marchèrent un petit moment l'un à côté de l'autre en échangeant quelques rares mots car, si à table l'ambiance se prêtait à la discussion, durant leur balade, c'était devenu nettement plus intime. Ils étaient d'ailleurs si près l'un de l'autre que tout en marchant, leur main finirent par s'effleurer. Surpris par ce contact, ils se regardèrent, gênés. Et malgré le trac qu'il éprouvait et qu'il avait su masquer depuis le début de cette soirée, Genzô saisit l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui et prit délicatement la main d'Alex dans la sienne, en silence...

Ils continuèrent à marcher ainsi un petit moment, jusqu'à ce que Genzô finisse par demander à Alex s'ils retournaient à la voiture...

* * *

Si à l'aller ils avaient contourné le parc à proximité du parking, au retour, ils le traversèrent. La flore qui le composait affichait de magnifiques couleurs automnales, mises en valeur la nuit par un jeu d'éclairages. Alex s'intéressa alors à un arbre dont lui avait parlé en cours l'un de ses professeurs (comme si c'était le moment)...mais l'arbre, un peu en retrait du chemin principal, offrait également un magnifique refuge, telle une cascade de fines branches au feuillage multicolore qui masquait aux regards des curieux, les tendres retrouvailles des amoureux qui venaient s'y blottir...

- C'est magnifique, s'extasia alors Alex en regardant le spécimen végétal.  
- Oui...vraiment magnifique..., répéta Genzô d'une voix douce et enjôleuse qu'Alex ne put que noter.

Alors, doucement, comme si elle savait déjà, elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard avec celui du jeune homme qui lui tenait toujours la main avec autant de délicatesse pour ne pas lui faire mal, que de fermeté pour ne pas la lâcher. Malgré d'être presque entièrement masqués sous l'arbre, Alex put voir le ciel étoilé se refléter dans ses yeux si noirs, mais si brillants...Elle pouvait d'autant mieux le voir, que leur visage, sans même le contrôler, se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre, lentement, irrésistiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient si près l'un de l'autre que leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent délicatement pour terminer en un doux baiser...

Ils se séparèrent ensuite un court instant et se regardèrent tendrement. Genzô, le feu aux joues, une étrange sensation naissant et se diffusant dans son corps, put lire à son tour dans les yeux de celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras, l'envie de le retrouver à nouveau. Alors, d'un mouvement plus assuré, il l'étreignit un peu plus fort et se rapprocha davantage...

Ils étaient tous les deux saouls, en pleine ivresse de sentiments amoureux. Genzô garda Alex dans ses bras un moment, une main posée dans son dos qu'il caressait doucement, tandis qu'Alex restait lovée contre lui, sentant son cœur battre beaucoup trop vite alors qu'il était censé être au repos...

Mais les minutes passèrent, inexorablement, et les deux amoureux décidèrent finalement de regagner la voiture, pour de bon cette fois-ci...

* * *

Tout en marchant, Alex fut parcourue d'un frisson. Elle n'était pas d'un tempérament frileux et ne prenait donc que rarement de quoi se couvrir. Genzô remarqua ses légers soubresauts...

- Tu as froid ?  
- Un peu. Mais on est bientôt arrivé à la voiture, ça va aller...

Cependant, plutôt que de se hâter à rejoindre le véhicule, Genzô commença consciencieusement à frictionner les bras d'Alex pour la réchauffer. À ce simple contact, l'attraction physique se fit sentir immédiatement. Et alors qu'il ne s'agissait initialement que de réchauffer les bras de sa petite-amie, tous deux se retrouvèrent à échanger un long et doux baiser, mais au clair de lune cette fois-ci...

Il leur était plus qu'évident qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se quitter. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus rien de comptait. Ils étaient bien, heureux, seuls au monde. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle, lorsque Genzô demanda à Alex si elle voulait y aller, elle ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre que : « ...où ça ? ». Et après un instant de silence et une profonde inspiration, elle entendit le japonais murmurer : « chez moi... ».

Elle ne voulait simplement plus le quitter...

* * *

Genzô habitait dans un très grand appartement situé dans un quartier résidentiel. L'ameublement ainsi que la décoration étaient composés d'un savant mélange de style occidental et asiatique. Alex fut surprise de voir le logement d'un jeune homme d'à peine une vingtaine d'années aussi bien tenu (mais sans doute, était-ce-là l'œuvre de sa femme de ménage).

- Est ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? proposa le japonais, alors qu'ils se trouvaient encore dans l'entrée.

Alex remarqua qu'il parlait d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Je veux bien un thé, s'il te plait.

Content d'avoir quelque chose à faire, Genzô partit s'affairer un instant à la cuisine tandis qu'Alex pénétrait dans un grand salon clair aux murs blancs, rendu davantage lumineux grâce une grande baie vitrée qui donnait une vue magnifique sur le parc de la résidence. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce puis alla s'asseoir dans un canapé, après être passée près de l'interrupteur qu'elle actionna pour tamiser un peu la lumière. Genzô vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, chargé de deux tasses d'où s'élevait de la fumée...

- Attention, c'est très chaud, prévint-il en posant les tasses sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

Mais apparemment, il n'y avait pas que le thé qui était très chaud. Genzô avait du mal à garder sa respiration calme tant il était bouleversé par tous ces sentiments qui s'entrechoquaient en lui. Il se trouvait là, seul chez lui, avec cette jeune femme qui l'avait littéralement envouté. Il avait chaud, très chaud. Il sentait son cœur battre si vite, si fort...Il sentit alors avec plus de violence et de soudaineté naître à nouveau en lui une sensation bizarre, mais agréable, qui l'incitait à vouloir se rapprocher toujours plus d'Alex...Alex...

Si le japonais, depuis son arrivée en Allemagne, avait pu suivre un entraînement intense, éprouvant, pour devenir le meilleur, il comprit que rien au monde n'aurait pu le préparer à rencontrer une fille comme elle.

Le dos légèrement appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, elle regardait ce garçon qui l'avait séduite au premier regard et qui lui avait fait oublier tout le reste, qui lui mettait un rayon de soleil permanent dans le cœur Elle le trouvait si sécurisant, si attachant, si...elle craquait complètement.

Ils se regardèrent alors, tous deux un peu gênés, car si rien n'était obligatoire, si rien n'avait été dit, ils se doutaient de plus en plus de ce qui « risquait » probablement de se passer entre eux cette nuit...

* * *

Alex se redressa un peu avec l'intention de prendre sa tasse de thé, mais celle-ci se révéla toujours trop chaude. Alors elle se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, après avoir soulevé le bras de Genzô pour le passer derrière sa tête, et pouvoir ainsi se caler confortablement dans ses bras. Elle posa une main sur son torse qu'elle pouvait sentir se lever régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration et commença à le caresser tendrement. Genzô vint poser une main sur la sienne et la serra l'espace d'un instant, avant de la déplacer doucement sur sa taille fine. Alex se tourna vers lui et croisa son regard, il était toujours aussi brillant, toujours aussi...Elle ferma alors les yeux et avança lentement son visage vers le sien...

Soudain, elle eut un nouveau soubresaut - mais qui n'eut rien à voir avec la température ambiante cette fois-ci...Tout en délicatesse, Genzô venait de faire glisser sa main depuis sa taille jusqu'à sa cuisse, où elle put la sentir s'y attarder. Elle commença alors à se sentir bizarre, ressentant un fourmillement si particulier mais encore inconnu, qu'elle ne souhaita finalement pas voir s'arrêter...

C'est alors que Genzô se saisit délicatement de sa main, toujours sur son torse, et la posa doucement au-niveau de son bas-ventre...Alex eut un tressaillement, réalisant qu'en allant plus loin, il serait sans doute trop difficile par la suite de tout arrêter, au risque de créer un malaise désastreux. Mais de toute façon, elle n'avait rien envie d'arrêter du tout...

* * *

Leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, de plus en plus ardents, à tel point qu'Alex se dégagea un instant de l'étreinte de son amoureux, ressentant le besoin de reprendre son souffle. Elle regarda Genzô, le devinant pressé de reprendre là où ils en étaient restés, plus amoureux que jamais, et se mordit légèrement la lèvre, se sentant moitié espiègle, moitié téméraire, avant d'entreprendre de lui retirer son pull-over. Qu'est-ce qu'elle le trouvait beau...  
Genzô se décida d'un coup et se mit debout, prenant les mains d'Alex dans les siennes pour l'inviter à se lever à son tour et le suivre dans sa chambre...

Un épais et moelleux futon était prêt à les accueillir. Et c'est avec une tendre maladresse, qu'ils commencèrent à se déshabiller mutuellement.

- Genzô, murmura soudain Alex entre deux baisers, réalisant que...  
- Oui.  
- Je...je n'ai jamais...

Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait sans avoir à finir sa phrase. Il lui sourit alors...

- Moi non plus, avoua-t-il en rougissant.

Il y a avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Alex dans cette situation inédite. De plus, elle était heureuse de découvrir l'amour avec _lui._

Alors que Genzô était résolu à retirer le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme tout en continuant à l'embrasser dans le cou, Alex le repoussa très délicatement. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Est-ce que tu as...une protection ?

Avec un sentiment d'effroi, elle crut lire dans son regard un éclair de désolation, mais en fait :

- Oui... je reviens, lui dit-il après lui avoir donné un baiser du bout des lèvres.

Alors que le jeune homme s'était absenté quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, Alex décida de retirer elle-même les deux vêtements qu'elle portait encore et s'assit sur le lit, les jambes repliées, son menton posé sur les genoux.

Elle n'osa pas regarder Genzô quand il la rejoignit en tenue d'Adam - avec un petit quelque chose en plus - mais sentit soudain le matelas s'affaisser légèrement du côté où le jeune homme venait de prendre place. Il l'enlaça alors pour l'attirer doucement auprès de lui. Pour la première fois, la peau de leur corps, l'une contre l'autre, les fit frissonner. Avec des mouvements manquant un peu d'assurance au départ, ils entreprirent alors de parfaire les préliminaires qu'ils avaient débuté puis interrompu sur le canapé du salon, lorsqu'Alex, prête à aller plus loin, murmura au creux de l'oreille de Genzô : « viens... »...

Elle s'allongea alors avec grâce et souplesse sur le lit, tandis que Genzô venait prendre place à ses côtés. À son contact, Alex se sentit rougir et esquissa un pudique sourire, avant d'écarter doucement ses jambes pour permettre à son amoureux de...

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise face à cette sensation étrange, unique, qu'elle ressentait pour la première fois. Mais loin d'être apeurée, elle se sentait, au fur et à mesure que son amant lui faisait l'amour, se détendre et lui donner toute sa confiance...

* * *

Au lendemain matin, Alex ne put réprimer un sourire, lorsque pénétrant dans le salon, la première chose qu'elle vit, fut les deux tasses de thé...froides.

* * *

* Vœu_ : Petit objet rectangulaire recouvert de tissu ouvragé, typiquement japonais, sur lequel sont brodés des messages, des souhaits, que l'on offre à quelqu'un)_


	7. Pensées

**Note :** Et voici le deuxième du jour ^^ ! Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

* * *

Pieds nus et vêtue d'un peignoir qu'elle avait enfilé après avoir pris une douche, Alex pénétra dans le salon où tout était encore calme. On n'entendait alors que le pépiement des oiseaux qui prenaient leur envol au dehors, dans un ciel où brillait déjà un beau soleil d'automne.

Elle s'avança vers le canapé et observa un instant les tasses de thé froid qui se trouvaient toujours sur la table basse. Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage. Désormais installée dans le fauteuil, elle ferma les yeux et repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis la veille au soir, lorsque Genzô avait apporté ces deux tasses encore brûlantes...

Alors c'était ça l'_amour_ ? C'est vrai que ça avait quelque chose de magique - tant est que ce soit fait avec la personne que l'on aime, bien entendu – mais ça avait aussi quelque chose d'impressionnant. Alex se sentait différente par rapport à la veille_. Évidemment_, elle n'avait rien de changé physiquement (heureusement !), mais avait cependant le sentiment d'être désormais « liée » à Genzô, et ce, sur un plan bien plus que charnel. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement quand on s'abandonne à ce point à quelqu'un ? Il comptait tant pour elle...  
Elle soupira et sortit alors doucement de sa rêverie.

* * *

Soudain, elle étouffa un fou rire. Elle venait de s'imaginer, l'espace d'une seconde, la tête que ferait sa mère si elle lui racontait qu'elle avait couché avec un garçon le premier soir ! (bien entendu, elle ne lui dirait pas) Et encore, ce n'était probablement rien à côté de ce qu'elle allait voir et entendre de la part de Maggie - car il lui serait très difficile de cacher à son amie qu'elle avait dormi chez Genzô, et probablement impossible de lui faire croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux.

A cette pensée, son sourire s'effaça alors quelque peu. Passant d'une extrême à l'autre, après ce court moment d'euphorie, Alex ressentit soudain une petite boule d'angoisse naître au creux de l'estomac. Une multitude de questions la mettant mal-à-l'aise arriva de nulle part, la figeant sur place. N'était-elle pas allée trop vite ? N'avait-elle pas accepté trop facilement de rentrer dans le lit de Genzô ? Certes, elle n'avait aucun regret et n'en aurait probablement jamais, mais Genzô...? Elle craignait qu'il la prenne pour une fille facile...Et l'aimait-il comme elle l'aimait ? Peut-être nourrissait-elle des illusions sur sa relation avec lui, et que son beau japonais allait gentiment la remercier pour l'agréable soirée et lui dire ensuite « au revoir » !

* * *

Pourtant ce n'était vraiment pas dans les intentions de Genzô de dire « au revoir » à Alex de sitôt. Non, ce n'était même pas envisageable en ce qui le concernait. À son tour sous la douche, le jeune homme repensait également à sa soirée, mais le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il se posait nettement moins de questions tordues qu'Alex !

Il était heureux, tout simplement. Il se rendait compte de l'importance qu'Alex avait pris dans sa vie en si peu de temps...A quel point elle lui était devenue indispensable...Et que loin de le détourner de ses objectifs (comme il l'aurait craint passé un temps), au contraire, elle lui apportait force et confiance. Il était content qu'une personne si proche soit là, près de lui, pour partager les moments qui avaient de l'importance à ses yeux. Bien sûr, il avait toujours eu des amis - et ce, dès son arrivée en Allemagne - mais aujourd'hui réellement, il ne se sentait plus seul...

* * *

Il ferma les robinets de la douche, enfila un tee-shirt, un bas de survêtement et alla rejoindre Alex dans le salon. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme à nouveau absorbée dans ses pensées et la fit sursauter quand il déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

- Alors, on rêve ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.  
- Non..., répondit Alex, je t'attendais...

Genzô la regarda perplexe.

- En peignoir ? Et tu comptes rester dans cette tenue toute la journée ? fit-il le regard malicieux.

Alex se leva aussitôt, et pour toute réponse, lui tira la langue avant de filer s'habiller.

Arrivée dans la chambre, elle trouva ses vêtements posés avec soins sur un lit...fait ! « Un garçon qui fait son lit le matin, ça ne court pas les rues », songea-t-elle en souriant. Elle retira ensuite son peignoir et prit un à un ses vêtements pour s'habiller (elle n'aimait pas se remettre les vêtements de la veille, mais en l'occurrence, elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu de rechange...).

Son regard se posa machinalement sur l'oreiller de Genzô et elle repensa à son réveil. La première chose qu'elle avait vu en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le visage de son amoureux. Accoudé sur cet oreiller, Genzô donnait l'air d'être réveillé depuis un moment. Pourtant, il ne s'était pas levé. Il avait préféré rester couché à contempler celle qui avait bouleversé sa vie, dont il était si amoureux, et qui dormait là, à ses côtés, avec sur le visage une expression de plénitude. Son regard si tendre incita alors Alex à venir se blottir dans ses bras, juste pour le plaisir de s'y trouver...

* * *

Revenant soudain sur terre, Alex finit de se vêtir en vitesse et rejoignit Genzô qui s'affairait alors à la cuisine.

- Tu prendras un thé pour ton petit déjeuner ?  
- Volontiers, répondit Alex, mais pas trop chaud cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se sourirent. Installée à table, la jeune femme sirotait sa boisson et replongea sans le vouloir dans ses pensées. Son regard voilé intrigua Genzô.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il tout en lui prenant délicatement la main et en rapprochant sa chaise de la sienne.  
- Oh rien..., tenta d'éluder Alex, en faisant un petit geste badin de sa main libre.

Mais à son expression, Genzô n'était absolument pas convaincu. Il l'observa avec insistance, d'un regard intense et décidé. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau avant qu'Alex ne lui ait tout dit - et la jeune femme le savait. En effet, dire que Genzô était buté était un pléonasme.

- Et bien..., hésita-t-elle, je me demandais si...  
- Si...? reprit Genzô pour l'encourager à parler.  
- ...si tu n'avais pas de regrets par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir..., avoua tristement Alex d'une petite voix.

Genzô la fixa d'un air insondable.

- Pourquoi, tu en as, toi, des regrets ?  
- Oh non voyons ! s'exclama aussitôt Alex, toute rouge. Mais...je ne voudrais pas que tu me prennes pour un genre de fille que je ne suis pas parce que...

Genzô hocha la tête en souriant, comprenant où Alex voulait en venir, et posa son index sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il songea alors que ce devaient être ça les fameuses « prises de tête des filles » : toujours en train de se compliquer l'existence !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, son index toujours posé sur ses lèvres tel un barrage qui régulerait son flot de paroles. Je ne me pose pas ce genre de questions. Je suis bien avec toi, et si c'est réciproque, c'est tout ce qui compte.

Sa phrase finie, Genzô retira son doigt, persuadé que sa petite-amie serait à présent rassurée. Mais...

- Oui mais tu comprends, reprit-elle aussitôt (le barrage avait cédé semble-t-il), c'est parce qu'il y a des filles qui...

Genzô soupira tout en levant les yeux au plafond. À l'évidence, son initiative pour faire taire Alex n'avait pas marché. Il fallait donc qu'il emploie les grands moyens...et décida d'interrompre cette fois-ci Alex par un doux baiser - qui eut immédiatement l'effet escompté.

Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, il prit sa petite-amie dans ses bras et lui murmura un tendre : « Je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille. Il sentit alors Alex se serrer au plus près de lui et, à son tour, pour la première fois, lui répondre : « Je t'aime aussi ». Ils se regardèrent, heureux et soulagés d'avoir ces sentiments réciproques.

Alex se sentait mieux, une douce chaleur réconfortante se répandant dans son corps. L'angoisse éprouvée si peu de temps avant s'était envolée et avait laissé place à un sentiment d'allégresse qui allait perdurer toute la journée.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner pris, Genzô proposa à Alex de passer la journée ensemble (ce qu'elle accepta avec joie bien entendu) et de partir se balader dans les environs de Hambourg. Y vivant depuis plusieurs années maintenant, le japonais connaissait bien la ville et ses alentours. Il s'avéra être un très bon guide - bien qu'Alex ne retint pas grand chose de tout ce qu'il lui dit... Pour elle, cette balade n'avait été qu'un merveilleux prétexte pour passer du temps avec son petit-ami et elle avait nettement préféré contempler son gardien plutôt que des constructions en tout genre. À ce propos, elle se demanda d'ailleurs si tous ces effets secondaires qu'elle ressentait immanquablement en sa présence (cœur qui s'emballe, gorge serrée, sensation au creux de l'estomac) allaient disparaître un jour...

* * *

Malheureusement, comme c'est toujours le cas dans ces moments si agréables, le temps passe trop vite !...déjà la fin de l'après-midi (mais où donc avait filé le temps ?). Genzô ramena Alex au campus. La jeune femme lui aurait volontiers fait visiter sa chambre, mais tous deux étaient d'avis que ce n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il semblait impensable en effet que Genzô puisse traverser le bâtiment en passant inaperçu - il était trop connu et trop populaire pour ne pas attirer l'attention des résidents sur lui...surtout qu'il s'agissait de jeunes gens généralement fans de foot et plus précisément de l'équipe locale.

Certes Genzô était habitué aux séances photos et demandes d'autographe de supporteurs, mais il redoutait surtout que le quotidien d'Alex vire au cauchemar si l'on apprenait qu'ils sortaient ensemble (entre les « nouveaux meilleurs amis » intéressés et les « envieux malsains », le jeune homme ne voulait pas prendre de risques).

Leurs « au revoir » se passèrent donc dans la voiture du footballeur, garée à bonne distance de l'entrée de la cité. Entre deux bisous, Alex proposa à Genzô de le rejoindre au stade dès ses cours du lendemain terminés, ce qui ravit tout à fait le japonais.

Un dernier baiser en guise de « bonne nuit » échangé, et Alex descendit de la voiture dont elle s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs mètres quand elle en entendit le moteur vrombir. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir le véhicule s'insérer dans la circulation et disparaître au premier croisement. Elle ressentit alors un léger pincement au cœur : après un week-end comme celui qu'elle venait de passer, de se retrouver toute seule, comme ça, sur le trottoir, lui mit un petit coup de cafard. Elle décida cependant de faire contre mauvaise fortune, bon cœur - après tout, il y avait pire comme situation. Et puis, elle reverrait Genzô très rapidement...

Oups ! Il fallait aussi qu'elle pense à prévenir Maggie de ne pas passer la chercher au campus comme elle en avait l'habitude - et du coup, elle s'attendait à devoir lui révéler deux ou trois trucs... Son portable était à portée de main dans son sac, pourtant elle préféra attendre d'être tranquillement allongée sur son lit pour lui téléphoner. Elle était certaine que la conversation durerait un bon moment et elle n'avait pas envie que toutes les personnes aux alentours en profitent...

* * *

C'est donc incognito qu'elle traversa le hall d'entrée et prit l'ascenseur pour atteindre le septième étage. Presque arrivée au bout du couloir, où se trouvait sa chambre, elle salua quelques copains avant de tomber sur la seule personne qu'elle n'avait pas envie de voir après tant d'heures passées en compagnie de Genzô - craignant qu'il ne lui pourrisse la soirée - : Michaël Horst !

Alex l'avait trouvé antipathique dès leur première rencontre, mais depuis, ça ne s'était pas vraiment arrangé : il l'écœurait ! Elle avait espéré pouvoir l'éviter mais...

- Salut Alex, lança-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi mielleuse.  
- Bonsoir Michaël, répondit Alex d'un ton las.

Elle espérait en rester là, mais ça n'était pas dans les intentions du play-boy...

- On ne t'a pas vu ce week-end, dit-il un brin fouineur.

Alex lui aurait volontiers répondu : « Et alors ? Ça te dérange ? », mais ça n'aurait pas été du meilleur goût. Elle préféra donc lui rétorquer sur un ton un peu brusque :

- Ben non. J'étais occupée !

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver...mais l'énerver...!

- Tu sais, dit-il lentement avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui vous fait un cadeau avant la Noël, en ce moment je suis libre. Je pensais qu'on pourrait en profiter pour se voir un de ces soirs...

Alex le regarda avec une expression ahurie. Cependant, devant tant de prétention, elle ne pouvait pas rester muette.

- Écoute Michaël, dit-elle en essayant de conserver au maximum son calme, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta _généreuse_ offre, mais je ne crois pas que ça soit possible. Désolée.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faussement polie teintée de contrariété.  
- Hé bien déjà, j'ai un petit ami - ce qui n'est pas négligeable en soit. Mais surtout, sans vouloir te vexer, je ne crois pas qu'on ait grand chose en commun, conclut-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Pourtant, il y eut de la réplique.

- Qu'est ce que tu en sais ? dit-il aussi calmement que provocateur. Faudrait essayer pour voir...

Alors là, Alex n'en pouvait plus et perdit ses bonnes manières. Mais pour qui la prenait-il, cette espèce de fanfaron ?

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Tu-ne-me-plais-pas ! articula-t-elle distinctement alors que ces joues commençaient à rougir – mais pas pour les mêmes raisons qu'avec Genzô.  
- En effet, dit Horst après avoir abandonné à son tour ses fausses politesses et en parlant désormais d'une voix hautaine, tu préfères les plus gros poissons...qu'on pêche sur le port le samedi soir !

Alex fut surprise de sa réflexion mais n'osa penser que...

- N'est-ce pas, miss Wakabayashi ! dit-il d'une voix plus forte, pleine de fiel, afin que tous les résidents présents dans le couloir - et qui observaient déjà attentivement la scène - entendent bien.

Alex ne répondit rien. Elle voulait savoir où il voulait en venir - sentant que les hostilités n'allaient pas tarder à véritablement commencer.

- Tu es finalement encore plus maligne que je ne le pensais, poursuivit-il le regard étincelant de méchanceté, tu as réussi à te caser avec un très bon parti. Félicitations ! ajouta-t-il en faisant mine d'applaudir.

Il cherchait à provoquer Alex, elle le sentait bien. Très orgueilleux, Horst ne supportait tout simplement pas qu'on lui résiste, à _lui_, au pédigrée confirmé, et encore moins qu'on le mette sur la touche de la sorte. Mais Alex tentait de rester calme. Enfin, du moins en apparence, car elle sentait la colère monter de plus en plus en elle...

- Je me demande comment t'as fait pour parvenir à tes fins, dit-il en mimant de réfléchir. Mais finalement, pour une fille comme toi, une vraie Sainte-Nitouche, ça ne doit pas être très difficile de mettre un footballeur dans ton lit. Ces mecs-là ne sont pas réputés pour être des intellos.  
- Tais-toi, menaça Alex, les dents serrées, se sentant trembler de colère.

Elle pouvait encaisser qu'on la traite de tous les noms, mais pas qu'on insulte une personne à laquelle elle tenait. Autour d'eux, une douzaine d'étudiants étaient désormais regroupés, attendant en silence l'issue de la joute verbale...

- Mais ma pauvre fille, cracha Horst, t'as pas encore compris qu'il te jettera quand il en aura marre ? Ou alors, dit-il en ricanant, c'est qu'il est vraiment trop con de ne pas profiter de tous les petits culs qui s'offrent à...

PAFF !

Sans que personne n'ait vu venir le coup, Alex le gifla de toutes ses forces. Horst afficha d'abord une expression ahurie, puis posa lentement une main sur sa joue chaude qui commençait à changer de couleur.

- Tais-toi ! hurla-t-elle en pointant son index vers le garçon. Je t'interdis de dire un mot de travers sur lui ! Je vais te dire ce que je pense de toi : tu n'es qu'un sale petit bourge prétentieux et misogyne, entouré que de personnes intéressées par ton fric ! Tu es totalement dénué du moindre intérêt et tu n'existes que sur ton paraître ! Tu seras toujours jaloux de garçons comme Genzô qui ont une vraie personnalité, du charisme et qui n'ont pas besoin d'une cour de courtisans pour se raccrocher à quelque chose dans la vie ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Là-dessus, Alex tourna les talons sans même prendre le temps d'attendre une réaction de Horst et gagna le fond du couloir. Tous étaient restés stupéfaits par sa réaction...elle d'habitude si calme et si posée.

Mais à peine Alex avait-elle fermé la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, qu'elle entendit distinctement ses voisins de palier se demander sérieusement si elle était vraiment avec le grand Wakabayashi ?

Elle était tellement furieuse que ses oreilles en tintaient. Quant à Horst, il éprouva à cet instant un cuisant sentiment de honte. Jamais de sa vie quelqu'un ne l'avait humilié de la sorte. Toujours une main posée sur sa joue, ses yeux flamboyant de hargne, il se promit de laver cet affront et de se venger de cette fille qui l'avait ridiculisé devant tout le monde...


	8. Début de championnats

**Note **: Et voici la suite. Bonne lecture et bonne journée à tous ^^ !

* * *

Lundi.

Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes que son réveil hurlait quand Alex se décida enfin à ouvrir un œil Elle mit plus de temps que d'habitude à émerger ce matin-là - elle qui d'ordinaire se levait comme un ressort... Il faut dire qu'elle avait eu quelques difficultés à s'endormir la veille au soir tant elle était énervée. Et maintenant, elle manquait de sommeil.

Sa colère désormais passée, elle commença à éprouver une légère appréhension à sortir de sa chambre pour croiser ses voisins – et accessoirement collègues de fac. Il ne lui faisait aucun doute que les évènements de la veille avaient été longuement, et à force de détails, relayés dans tout le campus...Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas que l'épisode de la gifle devienne rapidement n°1 au Top 50 des potins ! Quant à sa relation avec Genzô, elle ignorait encore si cette nouvelle allait tant modifier que ça son quotidien. Une chose était sûre : alors qu'elle aurait aimé que tout cela reste relativement secret, c'était plutôt loupé !

* * *

Sur le chemin de la fac, elle téléphona à Maggie. Elle avait bien prévu de l'appeler la veille, mais aux vues des derniers évènements, ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

- Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que j'irai au stade un peu plus tôt cet après-midi, lui indiqua la française.  
- Pas de problème. Mais je peux passer te récupérer quand même si tu veux. Comme ça, poursuivit l'allemande d'un ton dégagé, tu me raconteras un peu ton samedi soir...  
- Qui te dit qu'il y a quelque chose à raconter ? s'amusa Alex.  
- Ben...toi, non ?

Alex rigola et l'avertit.

- Tu ne sauras que le strict minimum, je t'ai déjà prévenue.  
- Oooh, j'arriverai bien à te tirer un peu les vers du nez, va, plaisanta Maggie.  
- Heu...par contre, poursuivit Alex plus sérieuse, je te raconterai aussi mon dimanche soir...Ça n'a pas été triste !

Maggie était la seule personne à qui elle pouvait - et voulait - en parler.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Maggie précipitamment. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Patiente un peu, on se voit dans l'après-midi. A tout à l'heure !  
- A tout à l'heure, grogna Maggie déçue.

* * *

Alex était arrivée à la fac. En se rendant en salle de cours, elle passa devant un panneau d'affichages qui informait les étudiants que la conférence dont on leur avait parlés, aurait lieu dans dix jours, un jeudi à 19h00. « Génial...! Le soir du premier match à domicile de Genzô, râla Alex. Vraiment parfait... ».

8h00. Il était temps qu'elle se bouge.

* * *

Durant sa matinée, Alex entraperçut Michaël Horst dans un couloir. Adossé au mur, il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec une fille. Tous deux s'étaient remarqués. Ainsi, Alex prit soin ni de ciller, ni de baisser la tête, en passant devant lui. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, pas un seul signe d'intérêt. Quant à lui, il ne se priva pas de la dévisager, les yeux pleins de rancœur.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'après votre...petit accrochage, rapporta Kristel à toute allure, alors qu'elle marchait aux côtés d'Alex - et dès qu'elle fut suffisamment loin de Horst pour ne pas qu'il l'entende - qu'il aurait pris ses affaires et serait parti dormir à son appartement. Apparemment, il aurait emporté pas mal de choses - il ne reviendra pas de sitôt à la résidence...  
- Hé bien tant mieux ! lâcha Alex, agacée rien que d'entendre parler de ce type. Moins je le verrai, mieux je me porterai !  
- Tu devrais te méfier, tu sais..., l'avertit Kristel.  
- De quoi ? De lui ? rétorqua Alex sur un ton de défit. Il ne me fait pas peur ce crétin !  
- Il est rancunier. La gifle, il n'est pas prêt de la digérer...  
- Et bien qu'il ne la digère pas ! s'emporta Alex. Je n'allais tout de même pas le laisser insulter mon petit-ami quand même ?  
- Bien sûr que non, dit Kristel d'un ton qu'elle voulait apaisant. T'as même eu un sacré courage...ajouta-t-elle admirative.  
- Hum...  
- Dis ? demanda ensuite Kristel un peu gênée. C'est vrai que...  
- ... que je sors avec le gardien de but de Hambourg ? termina Alex d'un ton las. Oui...

Kristel ne dit rien mais son regard s'illumina.

- Tu sais, dit Alex, je peux imaginer que vue de l'extérieur, ça fasse un peu « conte à la Cendrillon », mais je t'assure que l'on a une relation comme tout le monde. On n'aime pas différemment parce qu'on est célèbre...

* * *

La journée se poursuivit sans encombre. Alex rentra au campus rapidement après les cours et prépara son sac de sport dans lequel elle glissa aussi des fiches qu'elle avait à terminer pour le lendemain.

Maggie passa la récupérer comme prévu. A peine Alex était-elle montée dans sa voiture que l'allemande attaqua.

- Aller, raconte ! dit-elle impatiente.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda négligemment Alex pour la titiller un peu.  
- Tout, voyons ! s'écria Maggie.

Du coup, Alex lui raconta son samedi soir sur le port avec quelques détails. Mais concernant sa fin de soirée, la française se contenta d'un : « Ensuite, on est allé chez lui et je m'y suis réveillée le lendemain matin ». Maggie afficha une mine stupéfaite. La bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, on aurait dit une...

- Ferme la bouche, on dirait une boite aux lettres, rigola Alex.  
- T'as dormi chez lui..., murmura Maggie lentement, impressionnée.

Puis affichant un grand sourire, elle ajouta d'un ton joyeux : « Hé ben ! Vous avez su rattraper le temps perdu, dis donc ! »

Alex étouffa un petit rire, ses joues subitement colorées, mais décida de ne plus rien dévoiler de sa vie privée...Réalisant qu'elle n'en tirerait plus rien, Maggie changea de sujet et aborda celui qui l'intéressait presque autant : celui du dimanche soir.

- Quoi ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'Alex venait de tout lui raconter. Non mais quel abruti celui-la ! Pour qui il se prend, ce mec ?

Maggie était proprement scandalisée et sa réaction conforta Alex - c'était vraiment une amie.

- Et qu'est ce qu'en dit Genzô ? interrogea Maggie.  
- Ben...il n'en sait rien, avoua Alex, gênée.  
- Comment ça : « Il n'en sait rien » ? En plus, après ce que t'a dit ta copine sur sa rancune, tu _dois_ lui en parler, voyons !  
- Maggie, dit posément Alex, ce ne sont que des paroles...Je serai toujours à temps de lui en parler après, s'il le faut. Et puis, ajouta-t-elle soudain grave, je préfèrerais éviter de le faire...  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Maggie.  
- « Pourquoi ? », répéta Alex, incrédule. A ton avis, comment réagirait Genzô si je lui disais qu'un garçon l'a traité de con et moi de salope ?

L'allemande soupira et fit la moue.

- Écoute, poursuivit Alex d'un ton calme mais où perçait un certain désespoir, je n'ai pas envie que Genzô ait des problèmes à cause de moi...surtout si je peux les régler toute seule, tu comprends ?

Malgré de ne pas être convaincue, Maggie n'insista pas.

* * *

Arrivées au stade, les deux filles gagnèrent les gradins, où inconfortablement installées, Alex travailla tant bien que mal.

- Et comment ça se passe en cours, depuis que tout le monde est au courant pour vous deux ? demanda soudain Maggie en jetant un œil sur les fiches qu'Alex complétait.  
- Bien...pour le moment, rajouta-t-elle avec le sourire.

Maggie s'intéressa ensuite à ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain. L'équipe travaillait à présent le collectif avec assiduité. Étant à J-3 du début du championnat, la tension commençait à être palpable, et sur le terrain, et dans les propos du coach.

- Viens, dit soudain Maggie en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule d'Alex après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur la pelouse, ils ont fini.

Alex ramassa ses affaires et se dépêcha de rejoindre Genzô. Elle avait hâte de le voir. Ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, elle avait accumulé pas mal de stress et savait que lui seul pourrait la calmer.

* * *

Rien qu'à la vue du jeune homme, elle commença déjà à se sentir mieux. Alors, sans se soucier du regard des autres membres de l'équipe, elle se jeta dans les bras du gardien. Elle avait besoin de se sentir sécurisée, de se sentir dans un endroit où elle savait que rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre ni lui faire de mal.

- Ça va ? lui demanda Genzô, à la fois surpris et inquiet par son comportement.  
- Oh oui..., soupira Alex, juste avant de lui faire un petit bisou qui n'échappa, bien évidemment, à personne - et qui fit du coup, deux fois plus rougir le japonais. Tu m'as simplement beaucoup manquée...  
- Tu m'as manqué aussi, se laissa finalement (un peu) aller Genzô en souriant à sa jolie française.

Des sifflets se firent aussitôt entendre.

- Dis donc Genzô, le taquina un de ses coéquipiers. T'avais oublié de nous dire que tu t'étais _enfin_ trouvé une petite-amie !  
- T'es sûre que tu veux sortir avec cette tête de mule ? dit un autre à l'attention d'Alex, tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule du gardien. Parce que franchement, je suis bien mieux que lui !

Alex était cramoisie. Quant à Genzô, on sentait nettement la pression monter en lui. Connaissant bien son caractère, Herman préféra intervenir – bien qu'il fut mort de rire devant l'expression de ses amis un instant auparavant – et dispersa les gêneurs. Il se tourna ensuite vers son ami et...

- Hé Gen ! lui lança le blond sur un ton de reproche. Que tu ne dises rien à cette bande de loutres, je comprends. Mais moi quand même...Je croyais qu'on était amis !  
- Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'amitié, se défendit le japonais. Et je te signale que nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis samedi. Je n'allais pas te téléphoner pour te raconter ma vie quand même ?

Herman leva le nez d'un air faussement vexé, puis, dans un mouvement théâtral, fit demi-tour et regagna le vestiaire avec un petit sourire.

Genzô s'en désintéressa rapidement et prit Alex dans ses bras.

- Ta fin de week-end s'est bien passée ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Oui, répondit la française avec fermeté - sous le regard sceptique de Maggie. Et toi ?  
- Aussi.

Puis il ajouta, mais se faisant plus discret : « Qu'est ce que tu as prévu après ton entraînement ? ».

- Malheureusement de rentrer au campus pour terminer mes devoirs pour demain...

Alex avait parfaitement saisi le sens de la question, mais ne pouvait pas accéder à la requête, pas ce soir-là. Genzô afficha alors une mine déçue.

- Par contre, poursuivit-elle, demain soir je pourrais me débrouiller pour ne rien avoir à faire...hormis venir chez toi, si tu veux...

A son changement d'expression, Alex sut que cette proposition avait été validée sur le champ par son petit-ami...L'entraînement de volley étant désormais sur le point de commencer, les deux amoureux durent se dire « au revoir » - en se donnant rendez-vous le lendemain.

« Il est sacrément mordu ! », constata ravie, Maggie, tout en courant jusqu'au gymnase.

* * *

Mardi.

Pour la première fois depuis sa rentrée universitaire, Alex connut quelques difficultés de compréhension durant ses cours. Mais une petite explication de sa voisine de table agrémentée d'un passage à la bibliothèque, suffirent à solutionner le problème.

L'un de leurs professeurs les informa également que suite à la conférence à venir prochainement, une réception aurait lieu et que leur présence à tous était plus que souhaitée – ce qui acheva de ravir Alex sur la soirée en question.

Heureusement qu'elle avait une soirée bien plus plaisante qui l'attendait le soir-même...

* * *

Elle rejoignit Genzô au stade pour la fin de sa séance - après être passée à sa chambre pour se changer et prendre des affaires. Tous deux gagnèrent ensuite le domicile du footballeur.

L'avantage d'une deuxième soirée en tête à tête, c'est qu'il y en a eu une première ! Alex se sentait nettement plus à l'aise que la fois précédente où elle s'était rendue chez le japonais. Quant à ce dernier, il n'avait eu de cesse, durant tout le trajet qui les avait menés du stade à l'appartement, de jeter de petits coups d'œil intéressés à la jupe plissée que portait Alex, et qui lui donnait l'air d'une étudiante anglaise.

Arrivés à destination, alors que Genzô venait de leur servir à boire, Alex lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu pour le repas. Cependant, le jeune homme préféra éluder la question et s'orienter sur un autre thème, très éloigné, et qu'il affectionnait depuis peu intensément...

Il se rapprocha silencieusement d'Alex, qui se tenait alors debout près de la baie vitrée, d'où elle pouvait observer le parc plonger peu à peu dans la pénombre, et il l'a pris délicatement dans ses bras.

- J'avais prévu de manger japonais, susurra-t-il en souriant.  
- Hum...ça tombe bien, dit Alex, un sourire coquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres, ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas mangé et je suis morte de faim...

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sous-entendus, elle se rapprocha doucement de lui, passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui mordilla l'oreille. N'écoutant que ses pulsions, Genzô se décida immédiatement, et souleva sa petite-amie. Alex passa aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille, et resta cramponnée à son amoureux tandis qu'il l'emmenait vers la chambre.

« Si j'ai bien compris, demanda Alex mutine, on commence par le dessert ? ».

* * *

Mercredi.

Alex ne sut comment, mais elle réussit à arriver à l'heure en cours sans avoir mis de réveil, ni même connaître à l'avance le parcours à faire pour se rendre à la fac depuis le domicile de Genzô. N'ayant que trois heures à tenir le mercredi, ça aurait été ballot d'arriver en retard...

Son enthousiasme à entraîner les benjamins l'après-midi était resté intact - même si les raisons pour lesquelles elle avait accepté initialement ce poste n'avaient maintenant plus lieu d'être...

Malgré l'envie qu'elle avait d'accepter la nouvelle invitation de Genzô à aller dormir chez lui ce soir-là, Alex trouva plus raisonnable de rentrer au campus après leur séance respective.

- Tu as besoin de te reposer, de toute façon, dit-elle sérieusement tel un docteur attentionné. Tu as ton premier match de la saison demain...  
- Justement ! se justifia le gardien. Je dors nettement mieux quand tu es avec moi !  
- Peut-être mieux...mais moins, rajouta Alex avec un sourire en coin.

Et pour conclure cette discussion, elle l'embrassa sur la joue et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Tu me donnes au moins l'autorisation de te ramener à ta chambre ? demanda le japonais un peu bougonnant.  
- Bien sûr !

* * *

Jeudi.

Ayant décidé d'aller regarder le match chez Maggie, pour une fois ce soir-là, c'est Alex qui rejoignit son amie chez elle.

Les deux filles s'étaient commandées des pizzas. Ainsi, c'est confortablement installées dans un canapé, devant le poste de télévision, qu'elles ont pu jouer à merveille leur rôle de supportrice durant cette première rencontre de la Bundesligua : Cologne vs Hambourg.

- Cologne avait une bonne équipe la saison dernière, commenta Maggie à la mi-temps – qui s'était achevée sur un score de 3 à 0 en faveur d'Hambourg (avec notamment deux buts magnifiques d'Herman et un arrêt sur pénalty de Genzô) - mais cette année, ils sont sérieusement en baisse.  
- Comment ça se fait ? s'intéressa Alex.  
- Ils ont perdu leur meilleur élément, leur milieu de terrain, Stefan Lévin - qui joue maintenant au Bayern, expliqua Maggie.  
- Un seul joueur peut faire la différence à ce point ? s'exclama Alex, stupéfaite.  
- Ben, normalement non...mais avec lui, oui, certifia Maggie. T'étais au courant qu'il est l'un des rares à pouvoir marquer des buts à Genzô en dehors de la surface de réparation, et qu'il lui a même brisé un poignet sur un seul tir l'année dernière ? C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Genzô a, en grande partie, dû s'arrêter de jouer...

Alex ne dit rien. Elle resta un instant sans voix, trop impressionnée d'apprendre qu'il existait un tel joueur. Elle s'imagina un vrai bulldozer pour être capable de tant de dégâts.

- Et y'a encore pire, poursuivit Maggie devant le silence mortifié d'Alex.  
- Comment ça : « encore pire » ?  
- Karl-Heinz Schneider, surnommé le Kaiser par ses supporteurs – et qui jouait encore à Hambourg il y a peu de temps...Il joue aussi au Bayern cette saison.

Alex afficha une mine ahurie.

- Et y'a une équipe capable de battre le Bayern avec de tels joueurs dans ses rangs ?  
- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Maggie. La notre !  
- Ouais ! T'as raison ! dit Alex intimement convaincue, alors que la deuxième mi-temps reprenait.

Une fois la diffusion du match terminée – Hambourg l'ayant emporté sur un score de 5 à 0, score de bon augure pour la suite des évènements – Alex rentra chez elle. Allongée sur son lit, elle prit son portable et envoya un message à Genzô : « Je suis fière de toi. »

Tous deux s'endormirent en pensant l'un à l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres...

* * *

Vendredi.

Alex n'avait eu que deux choses en tête ce jour-là : Genzô, qu'elle se languissait de revoir, et son premier match qui avait lieu le lendemain, à domicile.

- Alors, demanda le japonais après que les deux amoureux se soient retrouvés après deux longs jours s'en s'être vus (autrement dit une véritable éternité), prête pour ton premier match ?  
- Boff...J'ai hâte, mais en même temps j'appréhende, avoua Alex.  
- « Appréhende » ? Pourquoi ? demanda Genzô, surpris.  
- Disons que je n'ai pas ta confiance..., sourit timidement Alex. En tout cas, félicitations pour votre victoire ! dit-elle radieuse en changeant soigneusement de sujet.  
- Merci, et... merci pour ton message aussi...

Les tourtereaux en étaient à s'observer dans le blanc des yeux, lorsque...

- Hum, hum, fit Maggie en faisant mine de tousser tout en affichant un air docte. Désolée de vous interrompre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le soir à arriver en retard, ou Markus va véritablement nous écorcher vive !

Hé oui...Comme à chaque fois, le temps où Alex et Genzô se retrouvaient à la fin de la séance du japonais était compté...

- T'as raison, ria Alex.

Puis, se tournant vers Genzô : « Tu viendras nous voir jouer demain ? »

- Non...Je viendrais _te_ voir jouer, dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.  
- T'es nul ! A demain alors...  
- A demain, murmura Genzô avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

Effectivement, pour leur dernier entraînement avant le début du championnat, Markus se montra très exigeant. Il était persuadé que son équipe pouvait obtenir de bons résultats cette saison et demanda donc le meilleur à ses joueuses - à commencer par Alex sur qui il comptait énormément...(ce qui avait le chic de mettre une pression monstre sur la jeune femme).

- Demain on affronte l'équipe qui a fini seconde la saison dernière, expliqua discrètement Maggie à Alex pendant que Markus mettait en place un exercice, et Markus ne peut pas s'encadrer leur coach... Donc je pense que notre _cher_ entraîneur vit ça un peu « perso »...  
- Ah..., se contenta de dire Alex, qui ne se sentit pas mieux après cette révélation.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Markus demanda à ses filles d'arriver une heure avant le début de la rencontre, et les informa également que l'équipe masculine jouerait juste après elles - au cas où elles veuillent rester à les encourager...

* * *

Samedi.

Lorsque Genzô et Herman arrivèrent au gymnase, il y régnait déjà une agréable ambiance de compétition que les deux joueurs connaissaient bien. Les deux équipes féminines étaient en train de s'échauffer et la tension était déjà bien palpable – alors que le match n'avait même pas encore commencé. En effet, entre le public, les supporteurs des deux équipes sur le terrain et la présence des équipes masculines qui jouaient juste après, dans les gradins, ça faisait beaucoup de monde et donc beaucoup de bruit !

Les deux footballeurs profitèrent de la foule pour monter discrètement s'installer dans les tribunes - bien que l'un et l'autre remarquèrent sur leur passage pas mal de personnes les suivant avidement du regard d'un air stupéfait, ou les montrant carrément ouvertement du doigt en y allant du petit commentaire qui allait bien avec. Ceci-dit, ça n'allait pas plus loin – ils avaient droit à une vie privée eux aussi, après tout...

Le match fut très serré, mais au grand plaisir de la majorité des supporteurs présents - et surtout celui de Markus -, les « locales » l'emportèrent trois sets à deux. L'équipe s'était montrée à la hauteur de l'évènement et toutes les joueuses avaient fait un match plein. Le public était en liesse. Genzô, qui venait d'assister pour la première fois de sa vie à un match de volley, partageait cette émotion. Il ne regrettait pas le déplacement - ce match lui ayant permis en plus, de percevoir Alex sous un aspect qu'il ne connaissait pas encore d'elle. Ne la connaissant qu'au travers de leur vie privée, il ne se l'était jamais qu'imaginée douce, gentille, voir timide. Mais être sur un terrain de volley (tout comme de foot d'ailleurs), demande plus une âme de guerrière que de fleur bleue ! Alors, certes ce n'était pas vraiment dans la nature d'Alex d'être « une combattante spontanée », mais elle savait aussi le devenir quand la situation s'y prêtait. Et la situation ce soir-là, justement, avait permis à Genzô de découvrir chez sa petite-amie un caractère combatif...

Toute l'équipe, folle de joie, s'était réunie au centre du terrain pour une accolade générale à laquelle participa bien évidemment Markus, qui, emporté par l'euphorie du moment, serra Alex dans ses bras et l'embrassa volontiers...et un peu trop longuement pour certain. Ainsi, même s'il n'y eut là qu'un geste amical excessif, cette démonstration affective ne fut pas vraiment au goût de Genzô - ça le contraria même un peu. D'abord, de par son éducation, il ne pouvait concevoir qu'un homme embrasse avec tant de légèreté sa petite-amie, et puis surtout, il s'était découvert une légère, mais bien réelle, tendance à la possession pour tout ce qui avait trait à Alex.

Sans se douter des éventuelles conséquences d'un tel acte, les filles regagnèrent ensuite leurs vestiaires pour s'y doucher, tandis que Genzô et Herman - qui remarqua un léger changement de comportement chez son ami (mais sans pour autant se douter de la cause) -, attendirent que la foule évacue un peu le gymnase pour descendre attendre Alex et Maggie près de l'entrée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent fraîches et dispos, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ravies de leur victoire. Mais alors qu'Alex s'approcha de Genzô pour l'embrasser, celui-ci pencha légèrement, et délibérément, sa tête en arrière pour rester hors d'atteinte de sa petite-amie. N'y voyant là qu'un geste de taquinerie de sa part, Alex renouvela sa tentative, à laquelle Genzô réagit de la même manière.

Son geste étant désormais interprété comme intentionnel et révélateur d'un certain malaise, Alex en resta d'abord sidérée. Elle fixa Genzô et nota ainsi son expression quelque peu contrariée. Elle resta interdite et regarda Herman en quête d'une explication, mais le jeune homme haussa les épaules, n'ayant rien à lui apprendre...

- Genzô, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

Mais pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se contenta de soupirer en croisant les bras. Alex resta à le regarder en silence, incrédule. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait...

- Bon..., finit par lâcher Genzô agacé, s'il faut vraiment que je te l'explique, je n'ai pas apprécié le fait que ton entraineur t'embrasse, voilà.  
- « Que mon entraineur... », répéta Alex en fronçant les sourcils tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire de quoi Genzô pouvait bien parler. Quoi ! Ça ! s'exclama-t-elle enfin quand elle se souvint de l'accolade de fin de match. Oh, je t'en prie Genzô, dit-elle en riant (ce qui agaça un peu plus le japonais), tu sais aussi bien que moi, puisque tu pratiques un sport co. toi aussi, qu'il n'y avait rien de déplacé là-dessous, pour la bonne raison que ce sont des comportements courants !  
- Pardon ? s'étrangla le garçon. Tu m'as déjà vu aller embrasser tous mes partenaires à la fin d'un match ?  
- Non, répondit Alex. Mais peut-être simplement parce que je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir d'assister à l'un de tes matches. Mais je te promets, poursuivit-elle un peu moqueuse, de ne pas te faire de scène si tu distribues quelques bisous à toute l'équipe pour les féliciter d'une bonne prestation !

Alex vit alors Genzô virer au rouge brique, tandis qu'Herman étouffa avec peu de discrétion un fou rire.

- Enfin Genzô ! poursuivit Alex plus sérieusement. Tout le monde fait ça !  
- Je me moque royalement de savoir comment font les autres, se buta Genzô. Il s'agit de nous deux et je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'avais pas apprécié, c'est tout.  
- Ah ben ça, on l'aura compris...Ce que tu peux être pénible quand tu t'y mets, quand même ! lança Alex en roulant des yeux.

Leur conversation avait pris une tournure pour le moins bien inattendue, et Maggie et Herman ne savaient pas trop comment se comporter. Ils se mirent donc un peu en retrait...

S'en suivit un bon moment de silence qui permit à Alex et Genzô de se calmer, et au cours duquel ils s'observèrent, chacun pour le moment, décidé à camper sur ses positions...et peut-être aussi pour savoir lequel des deux cèderait en premier. Ce fut finalement Alex qui prit la parole.

- Écoute, dit-elle d'un ton plus posé, je comprends que tu sois un peu jaloux, même moi, honnêtement je le serais un...  
- Mais je ne suis pas jaloux ! la coupa Genzô obstiné, qui refusait de l'admettre.  
- Si, tu l'es ! affirma Alex, avant d'ajouter pour tenter de dédramatiser : « Mais c'est normal, moi aussi je le suis ».  
- Hum...Effectivement, je me languis de voir la tête que tu feras jeudi soir après mon prochain match, quand j'irai embrasser la première fille qui passe. On verra si tu trouves toujours ça _normal, _lança le japonais, un brin provocateur.

Alex hocha la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, mais resta silencieuse. Pour elle, inutile de répondre. C'est donc sans un mot, qu'elle ramassa ensuite son sac - qu'elle posa sur son épaule - et regarda Maggie et Herman, dans leur coin, leur faisant signe que le moment était venu de partir.

Les quatre amis marchaient côte à côte vers le parking.

- Vous êtes terribles quand même tous les deux, lança Maggie en regardant alternativement Alex et Genzô.  
- Aaah, fit Herman. C'est toujours mieux quand y'a un peu d'animation dans un couple. Sinon c'est pas rigolo...  
- Mouais..., dit Alex qui ne partageait pas entièrement le point de vue de l'allemand. Je me passerai quand même volontiers de ses petites scènes, ajouta-t-elle en pointant Genzô du pouce.  
- Quelle scène ? s'exclama le japonais d'un air faussement outré.  
- Bon, donc, si j'ai bien compris, dit Herman qui cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère (avec un humour bien à lui), jeudi soir on se fait une petite séance d'autographe privée après le match, c'est ça ? Aïe !

Maggie venait de lui flanquer un coup sur la tête.

- Non mais, t'es vraiment trop bête toi ! L'engueula-t-elle.  
- T'inquiète pas Maggie, dit Alex en lançant un regard meurtrier à Herman. Je serai là pour veiller aux grains...J'y tiens à mon homme ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire tout en agrippant Genzô par le bras.

Brusquement, alors qu'ils marchaient maintenant en direction des véhicules, Alex changea d'expression et devint grave. Quelque chose la tracassa soudain, mais sans qu'elle ne puisse dire de quoi il s'agissait. Jeudi soir...le match...Ça lui dit vaguement quelque chose mais...Soudain elle se rappela : la conférence ! Elle se plaqua instinctivement la main sur le front. Cette satanée conférence dont elle n'avait pas encore parlé à Genzô. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aborder le sujet – pas après leur petite conversation « dynamique ». Non, franchement, pour ce soir, elle avait eu son compte et n'aspirait plus qu'à passer une fin de soirée paisible et agréable en compagnie de son amoureux et de ses amis. Malheureusement pour elle, son changement subit d'expression, sans parler de son geste incontrôlé, ne passa pas inaperçu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, lui demanda Maggie inquiète. Tu as oublié quelque chose au gymnase ?  
- Non c'est pas ça, répondit Alex indécise à révéler ce qui l'embêtait.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? insista Genzô.  
- Ben, jeudi..., dit-elle tout en lui jetant un regard navré et en faisant une petite grimace.  
- Quoi : « jeudi » ? s'impatienta le japonais.  
- J'ai oublié de te dire, mais...

Elle hésita un instant puis s'y résolut : « Il y a une conférence à la fac dans la soirée... ».

- Et...? fit le japonais, visiblement contrarié par la nouvelle.

Il fixa Alex d'un regard perçant. La jeune femme comprit aussitôt que ça allait repartir comme tout à l'heure – et à l'évidence, Maggie et Herman en semblaient convaincus eux aussi.

- Et...je ne serai pas là pour le match, lâcha Alex, désolée.  
- Merveilleux ! s'exclama Genzô tout en claquant des mains d'un air désabusé. Aujourd'hui vraiment, c'était LA soirée à ne pas rater, dit-il ironique.  
- Hé ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! s'exclama Alex. C'est une conférence qui...  
- Tu es vraiment obligée d'y aller ? la coupa Genzô.  
- Bien sûr ! répondit Alex telle une évidence. C'est important !  
- Et mon match, non ? répliqua Genzô, vexé.  
- Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! s'énerva Alex. Bien sûr que ton match est important ! Mais là, il s'agit de mes études, ce n'est pas pareil : je n'ai pas le choix ! Alors ne me fais pas un caprice par-dessus le marché, parce que pour ce soir, c'est bon je crois !  
- Hé bien au moins, je sais désormais où sont tes priorités ! s'emporta Genzô.

Il savait qu'il avait exagéré en disant cela et savait aussi qu'il faisait parti des priorités d'Alex. Mais ça lui était égal. À cet instant, il en avait marre et se sentait tellement frustré que les choses ne se passent pas comme il le voulait que c'était tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire pour faire ressortir cette déception.

Alex s'écarta alors violemment de lui et le regarda, scandalisée.

- Tu es injuste, dit-elle la voix tremblante de colère. Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Tu crois vraiment que je préfère aller me faire chier à cette conférence plutôt que de venir voir ton premier match à domicile ?

Un silence très pesant s'abattit soudain sur eux. Mais alors que Genzô regrettait déjà ce qu'il venait de dire, Alex, elle, ne décolérait pas. Ainsi, quand il fit un mouvement dans sa direction pour la prendre dans ses bras...

- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas...  
- Non ! Ça suffit ! s'exclama Alex d'un ton cinglant, tout en tendant une main devant elle pour faire barrage entre elle et son petit-ami. Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Je rentre, et il est inutile que tu me raccompagnes. J'en ai marre !

Elle fit un brusque demi-tour sans lui dire au revoir, croisa le regard stupéfait de ses deux amis - qui n'en revenaient pas - et prit la direction de la sortie du parking pour regagner le campus à grandes enjambées. Maggie lui emboita aussitôt le pas, ne voulant pas laisser partir son amie seule dans cet état. Herman, quant à lui, préféra rester aux côtés de Genzô, qui sentit un profond malaise naître en lui, en même temps qu'il regardait Alex s'éloigner dans la nuit tombante...


	9. Carton jaune

Alex marchait tellement vite que Maggie dut courir pour la rattraper. « Attends-moi ! », la supplia-t-elle agacée, alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à son niveau mais qu'un violent point de côté l'obligea à ralentir. Alex, dont les oreilles teintaient toujours littéralement de fureur, ne s'était même pas rendue compte que quelqu'un la poursuivait. Mais au son de cette voix, elle s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face.

- Maggie ? fit-elle incrédule, surprise de trouver son amie là, pliée en deux avec une main posée sur la taille dans une position grotesque.  
- Ben oui ! Maggie ! Qui d'autre ? rétorqua l'allemande.

_Qui d'autre_ en effet ?, songea Alex.

Quand elle entendit dans le lointain le son d'une voix, elle avait spontanément (et naïvement) pensé qu'il s'agissait de Genzô...Quelle idiote quand même ! Mais finalement, ça valait peut-être mieux - - elle ignorait comment elle l'aurait alors reçu.

- Hou hou ! s'exclama soudain Maggie en agitant une main devant les yeux d'Alex. Allo la Lune, ici la Terre !  
- Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt la française dans un léger sursaut.

Et sans un autre mot, elle refit demi-tour et repartit de plus belle vers le campus.

- Hé ! s'écria Maggie, scandalisée du peu d'attention que lui manifestait son amie. Tu vas m'attendre, oui ?  
- Pourquoi ? Tu viens avec moi ? demanda Alex, incrédule.  
- Nooon ! Je fais un footing, ça se voit pas ? grogna l'allemande, ironique. Et là, c'est mon parcours habituel.  
- Ça va tu sais, lâcha machinalement Alex, même s'il était évident que ça n'allait pas. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller me jeter dans le port !  
- Encore heureux ! Mais si ma présence te dérange..., insinua Maggie.  
- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! s'excusa brusquement Alex. Non, viens si tu veux...

Sincèrement, Alex ne lui aurait jamais demandée de rester avec elle, mais elle devait reconnaître que la présence de son amie la calmait un peu et la rassurait beaucoup.

Les deux filles marchèrent en silence encore un petit moment, leurs pas résonnant contre les murs des bâtiments bordant la rue, déserte à cette heure-ci. Avec ce silence, l'atmosphère n'en était que plus lourde. Maggie jetait de temps à temps des regards en coin à Alex : la française paraissait toujours contrariée.

Elles arrivèrent enfin devant le portail d'entrée du campus.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais alors ? demanda Alex en se tournant vers son amie, la main posée sur la poignée du portillon.  
- Tu m'invites chez toi ? répondit Maggie avec un petit sourire incertain.

Elle ignorait toujours si sa présence faisait plaisir ou non à Alex, mais le fait est qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la laisser maintenant. La française lui fit alors un signe de tête, l'invitant à la suivre.

* * *

Immobile à côté de sa voiture, Genzô fixait la sortie du parking, cette sortie par où Alex venait de disparaître il y a juste quelques instants. Et il était resté planté là, droit comme un piquet, les bras le long du corps, avec une expression de parfaite incrédulité sur le visage qui représentait à merveille son état d'esprit actuel. Il n'aurait pas réagi autrement si on l'avait giflé. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il se sentait vide, si vide...

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit ça ? ça avait été plus fort que lui - elle l'avait énervé à lui tenir tête de la sorte. Mais il avait voulu s'excuser ! Il avait même commencé à le faire, mais elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de l'écouter et avait préféré partir, le laissant là.

* * *

Herman, qui était resté à ses côtés, spectateur attentif mais silencieux, s'approcha finalement et lui posa une main sur l'épaule tout en le regardant d'un air perplexe. « Gen...? » demanda-t-il timidement. Le japonais tourna alors lentement la tête vers lui et le regarda un instant d'un air hébété. Puis, reprenant le dessus, il fronça les sourcils et demanda, bégayant presque :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de partir comme ça ?  
- Je crois, suggéra prudemment Herman, qu'elle n'a pas apprécié ta remarque sur ses priorités...

Genzô se renfrogna aussitôt.

- Si elle m'avait laissé le temps de lui parler, protesta-t-il, elle aurait entendu que je m'excusais ! Mais elle a préféré partir comme une voleuse !  
- C'est susceptible les filles, tu sais...surtout avec leur petit-ami, fit observer Herman qui se montrait d'une loyauté indéfectible envers Genzô (et qui ne lui aurait donc jamais avoué que ses dernières paroles avaient quand même été assez vexantes).

Le japonais fixa à nouveau le portail d'un œil noir, comme s'il le considérait responsable de sa dispute, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Herman :

- Où est-ce qu'elles sont allées, tu crois ?

Herman nota qu'en dépit de la contrariété qui dominait son ton, il y eut à ce moment dans sa voix un soupçon d'inquiétude.

- Certainement au campus...ou chez Maggie - c'est pas très loin non plus. Mais je pencherais plus pour le campus, dit Herman avec raison. De toute façon, elles sont ensemble et on peut faire confiance à Maggie pour la surveiller au cas où.  
- « Au cas où quoi ? », répéta précipitamment Genzô. De quoi tu parles ?  
- Oh, de rien en particulier ! répondit tout aussi vite l'allemand, qui regrettait vivement d'avoir fait cette remarque. C'est juste qu'Alex était pas mal énervée...et qu'on ne sait jamais trop comment peuvent réagir les gens dans de telles situations. Mais, s'empressa-t-il de poursuivre devant le regard encore plus alarmé de Genzô, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter, puisque justement, Maggie est avec elle.

* * *

Très désireux de changer au plus vire de sujet de conversation, Herman donna une tape amicale dans le dos de son gardien et lui dit : « Inutile de rester planté là toute la soirée ! Viens, on va prendre un verre. Ça te changera les idées et demain...il fera jour ! ». L'allemand tenta alors un petit sourire encourageant, mais Genzô ne le lui rendit pas. Il se contenta de grogner et de tourner les talons.

Les deux garçons gagnèrent ensuite le véhicule du japonais, tandis qu'on entendait parvenir du gymnase des sifflets et des cris qui indiquaient que le deuxième match de la soirée venait de débuter. Au souvenir du premier match auquel il avait assisté (il y a si peu de temps, mais qui lui semblait pourtant avoir eu lieu il y a une éternité) Genzô ressentit une désagréable sensation au creux de l'estomac, presque nauséeuse...

Alors qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture et avaient bouclé leur ceinture, Genzô regarda Herman et lui lança, ironique : « C'est pas toi, tout à l'heure, qui disais qu'un couple avec un peu d'animation c'était plus intéressant ? ». L'allemand le regarda navré tandis que le moteur se mit à vrombir et que la voiture passa à son tour le portail du parking.

* * *

Arrivées dans le hall du campus, Alex et Maggie ne croisèrent pas grand monde : c'était samedi soir, et entre les résidents qui rentraient chez eux le week-end et ceux qui en profitaient pour sortir, ça limitait considérablement le nombre des présents.

Elles prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au septième étage où elles gagnèrent la chambre 720. Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte refermée qu'Alex se lâcha « enfin ».

- Non mais franchement ! dit-elle excédée, en jetant sans ménagement son sac de sport par terre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mec ?

Puis, se tournant vers Maggie, qui s'était assise sur le lit pendant qu'elle-même faisait les cent pas dans la chambre.

- Non mais tu l'as entendu ? « Et fais pas ceci...et fais pas cela...et mon match... » ! Il a quel âge ? Il n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses ou quoi ?  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il a dit, tu sais, avança doucement Maggie qui tentait de calmer son amie. Il était simplement contrarié.  
- Ouais, et du coup je m'en prends plein la tête, c'est ça ? s'emporta Alex.  
- Hum..Je crois simplement, dit Maggie sur un vague ton d'excuse, qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui dise « non »...  
- « Il n'a pas l'habitude de... » ? Quoi ? C'est un gros égoïste, oui ! s'écria Alex. Il ne pense qu'à lui : « moi je..., moi je... ». Et _moi_ alors ! dit-elle en se tapant la poitrine de l'index et parlant vite sous le coup de la colère. Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais là et que j'avais une vie aussi ? Que j'avais _ma_ façon de voir les choses avec _mes_ obligations et que ça pouvait ne pas être les mêmes que les siennes ? Nooon ! Bien sûr que non, voyons ! Tous pareils les mecs, poursuivit-elle tout en s'asseyant brusquement sur son lit à côté de Maggie qui n'osa pas l'interrompre et qui se sentit rebondir sous l'impact, tant que tu fais ce qu'ils veulent, comme ils veulent, c'est parfait. Mais le jour où tu oses opposer une opinion ou une façon de voir différente, là, ça ne va plus du tout et ils t'en mettent plein la figure !

A peine sa tirade achevée, Alex enfouit sa tête dans ses mains en poussant un profond soupir. Elle venait de vider son sac et ça lui avait fait du bien – même si ça avait été un peu éprouvant. Maggie posa alors une main amicale et compatissante sur son épaule. Alex la regarda, le visage rouge, et lui fit un petit, mais vrai sourire.

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle soudain.  
- De quoi ? demanda Maggie, surprise.  
- Je ne pense pas que ce soit le samedi soir que vous aviez imaginé passer avec Herman...  
- Oooh ! T'inquiète pas de ça, dit Maggie soulagée en agitant une main (elle s'était demandée ce qu'Alex allait bien pouvoir lui sortir), les amis ça sert à ça aussi...

Les deux filles se sourirent. Alex regarda son réveil : 21h20, encore bien tôt pour finir la soirée.

Un petit moment de silence s'en suivit ensuite, jusqu'à ce que :

- Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec un garçon Maggie, soupira Alex. On se la prend déjà suffisamment comme ça dans la vie de tous les jours sans rien demander, alors si c'est aussi pour le vivre avec la personne qu'on est « censé » avoir choisi...Et elle acheva sa phrase en balançant sa main par dessus son épaule avec désinvolture.  
- Et pourtant j'y tiens à ce mec, avoua-t-elle avec tendresse. J'y tiens comme je n'ai jamais tenu à quelqu'un avant...Mais, dit-elle alors brusquement en haussant le ton – ce qui fit sursauter Maggie – ce n'est pas une raison pour me faire un procès d'intention dès que je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui ! Je ne le supporterai pas !

Maggie sourit de sa réaction.

- Ça ne fait pas longtemps que vous vous connaissez après tout, fit observer l'allemande. Il y a souvent des petits réglages à faire au début...et puis, au moins maintenant, poursuivit-elle en rigolant, il sait à qui il a affaire !  
- Je l'espère, répondit Alex d'un air menaçant, parce qu'il vient de se prendre un carton jaune ! Et moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui courir après ou d'attendre qu'il grandisse !

Là-dessus, leur conversation fut interrompue par un bruit bizarre : l'estomac de Maggie qui criait famine ! C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là, ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avaient encore mangé. Alex proposa donc à Maggie de descendre se restaurer au self du campus - elle n'avait pas envie de sortir manger dehors, une mauvaise rencontre est si vite arrivée...

* * *

Installé sur l'une des confortables banquettes du pub irlandais, habituellement fréquenté par les joueurs après les matches, Herman sirotait son premier verre quand Genzô en était à la fin de son troisième. Il observait distraitement quelques clients bavarder avec exubérance ou d'autres concentrés sur un concours de fléchettes (le sport officiel des pubs, semble-t-il). Le japonais, plus renfrogné que jamais, n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis la commande des boissons. Herman hésitait à laisser son ami dans ses sombres pensées ou à engager la conversation. Le fait est qu'il ne savait pas de quoi lui parler tant Genzô semblait se transformer peu à peu en bombe à retardement ! Il avait peur qu'un sujet mal choisi n'allume la mèche ...

La situation présente déplaisait au plus haut point au jeune japonais. Oui, il reconnaissait avoir ses propres torts : il s'était montré désobligeant voir même peut-être blessant envers Alex par manque de délicatesse dans ses propos, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Mais _elle_ aussi avait ses torts : au lieu de prendre au sérieux ce qui le tracassait, elle s'en était moqué, lui disant qu'il exagérait tout et elle n'était même pas capable de comprendre que loin d'être un « caprice », son absence lors des matches gênait le gardien. Certes il n'y avait aucun risque de le voir se transformer en passoire, mais pour avoir déjà joué un match, et donc pour l'avoir déjà vécu, il s'était rendu compte que l'absence dans les tribunes de sa petite-amie lui faisait défaut. Il aimerait tant qu'elle comprenne qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit à ses côtés le plus souvent possible pour pouvoir partager avec elle tout ce qui le rendait heureux...parce qu'_elle_ le rendait heureux, parce qu'il l'_aimait _tant ! Elle était devenue si importante pour son équilibre personnel (il n'avait qu'à voir dans quel état il était juste après une petite dispute) et ça aussi ça lui déplaisait singulièrement ! Il avait l'impression de subir ses sentiments. Du coup il commençait à se demander si ses parents n'avaient pas eu raison quand ils lui expliquaient qu'il était important de remettre à plus tard tout ce qui avait trait au domaine du privé pour ne se consacrer, dans un premier temps, qu'à son avenir professionnel. Mais de toute façon, c'était trop tard, il avait goûté à l' « interdit » et ne pourrait plus s'en passer : il était raide dingue de cette fille et il fallait qu'il fasse avec, qu'il trouve une solution car il ne supporterait pas de rester dans cette situation longtemps !

Il en était arrivé à ce point de la réflexion quand...

- T'en fais pas trop tu sais, lui dit Herman sur le ton d'une conversation qui se poursuivait, ce soir les esprits se sont un peu échauffés mais dès demain ça ira mieux.  
- Hmm...  
-A mon avis, ajouta l'allemand d'un ton plus serein en voyant que Genzô ne réagissait pas mal au fait d'aborder ce sujet, t'attends demain et tu vas la voir avec un gros bouquet de fleurs et...

Genzô allait porter son verre à la bouche quand il stoppa son mouvement et reposa son verre d'un geste si brusque qu'il répandit du liquide alcoolisé sur la table. L'allemand sentit la bombe sur le point d'exploser.

-Et pourquoi faire des fleurs ? demanda le japonais d'une voix forte où se mêlaient l'indifférence au défit, j'en ai rien à faire de cette fille, moi ! Tu crois pas que je vais perdre mon temps à courir après une nana alors que j'ai qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir qui je veux quand je veux, non ?

Herman était attristé de voir que son meilleur ami encaissait mal la situation, et les quelques verres qu'il avait bu n'arrangeaient rien – au contraire. Car il n'était pas dupe et savait qu'un tel comportement ne pouvait résulter que d'un désarroi légèrement alcoolisé. Il cherchait quoi faire pour l'aider à crever l'abcès.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Maggie, proposa-t-il en désespoir de cause, pour savoir ce qu'elles f...  
- T'es sourd, s'emporta Genzô alors que ses yeux brillaient, j'en-n'ai-rien-à-faire !

Tout comme sur le parking en début de soirée, il savait qu'il ne pensait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait, mais là encore il en avait marre, il voulait évacuer cette souffrance en lui qui lui brûlait les entrailles. Mais Herman le connaissait trop bien pour savoir que : un, ce qu'il martelait concernant ses sentiments pour Alex était faux, et que deux : il était trop fier (voir orgueilleux) pour reconnaître que ça n'allait pas. Une chose certaine, le japonais avait suffisamment bu pour ce soir.

- Aller viens, dit Herman tout en se levant, on rentre.

Au soulagement de l'allemand, Genzô se leva à sa suite sans émettre de revendications.

- Donne-moi les clefs de ta voiture aussi, dit-il au japonais qui soupira exaspéré mais les lui donna quand même.

Le trajet fut court et silencieux. Herman avait laissé sa voiture près du domicile de Genzô avant de se rendre au gymnase, mais avant de s'y diriger il regarda son ami, évaluant son état.

- Je peux te laisser, ça ira ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Herman, dit Genzô sur un ton agacé, je n'ai bu que trois verres alors ne me parle pas comme si j'étais bourré s'il te plait !  
- Bon, bon. Je rentre à la maison, si t'as besoin...Herman lui fit un geste de la main avant de monter dans son véhicule.  
- Bonne nuit ! grogna Genzô avant de se diriger vers son entrée.

* * *

Affalé dans son canapé, le japonais jeta un œil à sa pendule : 22h15. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tête. Après tout, comme lui avait dit Herman ce n'était qu'un petit accrochage entre amoureux, pas de quoi en faire un plat... mais s'il fallait que ce soit comme ça tout le temps, ça serait invivable...non, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de la perdre...mais elle, si elle ne voulait plus le voir ?...Holala, STOP ! Il ne remettait pas de l'ordre dans sa tête, il y foutait encore plus la pagaille ! Il avait envi, non, il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de lui parler, de lui expliquer, de lui dire que... Il se leva et se dirigea vers sa veste accrochée près de la porte d'entrée dans laquelle se trouvaient ses papiers, son portable et les clefs de sa voiture. Il tendit alors la main...

Ça devait faire un bon quart d'heure que Alex et Maggie étaient remontées dans la chambre n°720 où l'allemande feuilletait les mangas de Alex en faisant de temps à autres des commentaires sur les lectures de la française (Quelle horreur !...Comment tu peux t'endormir après avoir lu des trucs pareils ?... Waouh, dommage qu'il n'existe pas en vrai celui-là...Beurk !...) tandis que Alex, ne l'écoutant qu'à moitié s'était allongée sur son lit, perdue dans ses réflexions. Si durant le dîner, sa dispute avec Genzô avait été relayée à un deuxième, voir troisième plan (elle suspectait Maggie de l'avoir distraite au maximum avec des sujets plus légers), maintenant qu'elle était au calme dans sa chambre, elle accusait de nouveau le coup. Elle hésitait à se définir comme « certaine de tenir à lui sans accepter pour autant son attitude » ou « incertaine de réussir une relation avec quelqu'un ayant un tel caractère et ce, malgré les sentiments profonds et sincères qu'elle lui vouait »...En tout cas, même si le temps qui avait passé, conjugué à la présence de son amie, l'avaient calmé, elle restait au fond d'elle peinée et colère après Genzô, et elle entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Maggie s'apprêtait à prendre congé, constatant que Alex allait bien et qu'il commençait à se faire tard, plus de dix heures du soir, quand une mélodie entraînante fit sursauter les deux filles.

- C'est mon portable, dit Alex sentant son cœur s'emballer tout en se levant pour aller récupérer son téléphone sur le bureau.  
- C'est _lui_ ? demanda Maggie à la fois curieuse et excitée.

Alex regarda l'écran de son portable et acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Alors que Maggie se réjouissait intérieurement d'être aux premières loges pour entendre leur conversation (qui risquait d'être animée), Alex prit une seconde de réflexion puis appuya sur un bouton de son portable pour refuser l'appel. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Maggie qui était restée stupéfaite de son acte. « Je me suis peut-être calmée, mais il va vite comprendre que je n'ai pas apprécié son attitude » dit Alex d'une voix ferme et décidée.


	10. Bras de fer amoureux

**Note : **Salut ! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture ^^ !

* * *

L'expression de Maggie se déclina de la surprise au sourire.

-Waouh...dit-elle stupéfaite. T'es sûre que...?

-« Que quoi » ? dit Alex d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme alors que son rythme cardiaque, lui, ne s'était pas calmé, alors il m'en met plein la tête et moi, je devrais être là, _hop !_, dit-elle en même temps qu'un claquement de doigt, dès que Môssieur se manifeste ? Non, pas question ! Je suis d'accord avec toi : faudra peut-être des réglages, mais je ne vais pas lui mâcher le travail, désolée !

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, dit Maggie en haussant les épaules dans l'expectative. En tout cas, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus joyeux, je suis sûre de pouvoir te laisser seule à présent : de toute évidence, t'as repris du poil de la bête et ça devrait aller.

L'allemande ramassa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. « On s'appelle demain ? »

-Oui, répondit la française. Bonne nuit.

Maggie partie, Alex alla se brosser les dents et se mit en pyjama avant de se glisser dans son lit.

* * *

Allongée sur le dos, les genoux pliés, les mains croisées sous la tête, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et réfléchissait en contemplant le plafond de sa chambre faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires de la rue jouxtant le campus. Elle avait fait ce qu'elle souhaitait : faire passer un message à Genzô comme quoi ça ne serait pas du tout cuit avec elle. Mais alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas sereine et pourquoi un mélange d'excitation et d'appréhension se diffusait-il dans son corps à mesure que le silence tombait ? Elle se tourna en soupirant et se mit en position de fœtus tout en serrant sa peluche contre elle pour se réconforter...

Ça alors...On ne lui avait jamais fait celle-la : lui raccrocher au nez ! Genzô regarda son portable d'un air scandalisé et dans un mouvement d'humeur, le jeta contre le dossier du canapé sur lequel l'appareil rebondit avant de retomber dans un bruit sourd. Le japonais sentait la colère monter à nouveau en lui. Il s'assit sans délicatesse sur le fauteuil et plaqua ses poings livides de crispation sur ses genoux. La contrariété l'empêchait de réfléchir convenablement. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait envi de foncer au campus pour réclamer des explications à sa petite-amie ou s'il ne préférait pas plutôt ne plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ! Il opta finalement pour une solution intermédiaire et alla se coucher en espérant vivement qu'au réveil le lendemain matin, la tension se serait calmée. Après un bref passage par la salle-de-bains, il se coucha mais mit un long moment avant de trouver le sommeil, qui ne fut pas réparateur pour autant...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, alors que la nuit fut courte pour les deux jeunes gens, Alex se réveilla avec cette drôle de sensation dans le creux de l'estomac : elle avait l'impression d'avoir bientôt à passer un oral d'examen ! Cherchant à faire disparaître ce stress, elle choisit des vêtements propres et partie prendre une douche dans les sanitaires au fin fond du couloir de son étage. Alors qu'un jet d'eau insuffisamment chaud à son goût finissait de la réveiller, elle réfléchissait à comment occuper sa journée (hors de question pour elle de rester plantée dans sa chambre). Elle décida d'appeler Maggie aussitôt ses ablutions terminées, pour voir ça avec elle...

* * *

Genzô ouvrit les yeux guère de temps après la demoiselle. A peine était-il réveillé que le japonais se demanda pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille remonta alors en lui, en même temps qu'il éprouva un très léger mal de tête (mais sans grande gêne) qui lui rappela l'épisode du pub. Il décida de se lever, sans trainer au lit, et après avoir mis à fondre un cachet d'aspirine dans un verre d'eau, il alla prendre une douche. « Décidément, pensa-t-il tout en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau tiède, c'était trop bête de se faire la tête pour si peu ! ». Sorti de sa douche, une serviette attachée autour de la taille, il alla d'un pas décidé jusqu'au salon où il récupéra sur le fauteuil son téléphone. Il avait l'intention d'appeler Alex et de lui demander de la voir aujourd'hui (il préférait avoir ce genre de conversation de vives voix plutôt que par téléphone).

Malheureusement, alors que Genzô entendait les premières sonneries retentir, Alex, elle, ne les entendait pas, étant toujours sous sa douche (heureusement qu'elle ne payait pas la facture d'eau !). Au bout de la cinquième sonnerie, l'appel partit sur la boite vocale. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Genzô pour tirer une conclusion des plus logiques selon lui : Alex n'était toujours pas décidée à lui parler ! Mais là, c'était pas la même qu'hier soir et Genzô commençait à être sérieusement agacé par ce comportement puéril ! Il raccrocha sans laisser de message, ferma les yeux un instant en prenant une profonde inspiration afin de se concentrer pour empêcher la colère de le gagner à nouveau, puis expira un bon coup. Ça avait l'air d'avoir fonctionné : il se sentait relativement calme. Par contre, si Alex avait envi de se prêter à ce genre de petit jeu, elle allait trouver à qui parler !

Genzô retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et téléphona ensuite à Herman pour connaître son emploi du temps du dimanche.

-Je te réveille ? demanda le japonais à son ami qui venait de répondre d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Non non, mentit l'allemand tout en baillant, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais aujourd'hui ?

Herman, surpris, comprit que Genzô n'avait donc rien de prévu avec Alex...

-Rien en particulier, dit-il, mais attends un instant...je crois qu'il y a des rencontres amicales aujourd'hui au stade. Si ça te dit..., proposa Herman.

Genzô était ravi : le programme de sa journée était plein et il allait la passer avec son ami à regarder du foot !

-Parfait, dit le gardien, on se retrouve au stade pour dix heures, ça te va ?

-A tout à l'heure, dit le blond en réprimant un énorme bâillement.

Herman retourna ensuite s'affaler sur son lit où il dormit encore une bonne heure avant de se lever en catastrophe, de se préparer et d'arriver en retard au rendez-vous.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Alex remarqua le voyant orange caractéristique des « messages en absence » clignoter sur son portable. De nouveau, elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite et sa respiration s'accélérer. Elle consulta son téléphone et vit que Genzô avait essayé de la joindre. « Bien », se réjouit-elle en reposant son portable sur le bureau. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire le premier pas et de rappeler _elle_ ! Elle alla se coiffer puis téléphona à Maggie qui avait malencontreusement des choses à faire aujourd'hui.

-Tant pis, dit Alex un peu contrariée, on se voit demain au gymnase...

-Au fait, demanda à ce propos Maggie, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

-C'est à dire ?

-Ben, tu viens comme d'habitude en avance au stade ou...

-Je ne crois pas, dit Alex d'un ton ferme et buté.

-Alex... soupira Maggie, tu n'as pas voulu lui parler hier soir et ce matin t'as pas non plus décroché. Tu ne crois pas que ton message est bien passé maintenant ?

-Ce matin, je n'y suis pour rien ! se défendit aussitôt Alex indignée.

-C'est pas grave, le résultat pour lui est le même : il t'a appelée deux fois et t'as pas décroché deux fois...Il était pas là pour voir ce que tu faisait, fit observer gravement son amie.

Il y eut un temps de silence durant lequel Maggie était sûre que Alex méditait sur sa réflexion.

-OK, dit la française qui capitula à moitié, s'il m'appelle d'ici demain je viendrais comme d'hab', sinon, hors de question !

-Qu'est-ce que t'es têtue quand même ! s'écria Maggie.

Là-dessus les filles se souhaitèrent un bon dimanche et raccrochèrent.

* * *

Tu parles d'un bon dimanche ! Alex flâna un peu en ville et sur le port jusqu'en début d'après-midi, où elle tomba sur...Horst, qui ne manqua pas de relever le fait que la française était toute seule à se balader un dimanche après-midi. « Il t'a déjà plaquée ? » avait-il demandé d'un ton narquois, faisant rire sa petite assemblée (quelle poisse ! décidément, quand ça veut pas aller...). Du coup, comme elle n'avait pas pu le noyer dans le port, Alex finit par aller se réfugier à la bibliothèque municipale tellement elle n'avait rien trouvé de plus intéressant à faire... Ah oui ! Elle téléphona aussi à sa mère pour lui dire que tout allait bien (ben voyons !...Il faudrait aussi qu'elle pense à lui dire un de ces jours qu'elle avait un petit-ami, mais c'était pas trop le moment là). Elle rentra en fin d'après-midi au campus, contrariée que Genzô n'est plus rappelé. Le japonais, lui, avait passé une journée qui avait tenu ses promesses : il avait été trop occupé pour être une seule fois tourmenté par sa dispute de la veille et il s'était même refait une santé – rien de tel que quelques matches de football pour recouvrer le moral. Ils en avaient profiter, avec Herman, pour parler un peu des matches à venir (histoire de changer un peu) et notamment de leur future rencontre contre le « roi du Bayern », d'ici quelques semaines (tout deux avaient hâte de retrouver Schneider sur un terrain)... Malgré cela, une fois rentré chez lui dans la soirée, il eut le réflex immédiat d'écouter son répondeur téléphonique, sur lequel il n'y avait pas plus de message que sur son portable...Il était un peu déçu certes, mais ça irait. Le bras de fer se poursuivait et à ce petit jeu, face à Alex, il était sûr de gagner !

* * *

Alex était ravie que le week-end soit enfin fini ! Des comme ça, elle n'en souhaitait à personne ! (sauf à Horst peut-être). La journée passa lentement, à se demander si quelqu'un ne prenait pas un malin plaisir à ralentir les aiguilles de sa montre ! Alex regardait son portable toute les demi-heures pour voir si elle n'avait pas raté un appel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, s'inquiéta Kristel alors que la jeune femme poussait son énième soupir de la journée en rangeant son téléphone dans son sac.

-Oh ! rien, dit Alex d'un ton dégagé.

Kristel n'insista pas. Alex se sentait coincée : elle ne voulait pas donner satisfaction à Genzô en cédant (c'était une question de principe) et pourtant il commençait à lui manquer...et autre chose la tracassait aussi, sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'identifier.

* * *

Comme convenu avec Maggie, elle se rendit par ses propres moyens au stade pour son entraînement alors que son amie s'y trouvait déjà.

-Et Alex ? demanda curieux Herman à la fin de sa séance à Maggie qui se trouvait dans les gradins, seule, alors que Genzô, non loin de là, sans prendre part à la conversation, entendait tout ce qu'ils se disaient.

-Elle...elle a du rester un peu plus longtemps à la fac cet après-midi, inventa Maggie qui ne savait pas comment justifier l'absence d'Alex sans mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Mais à la grimace qu'elle fit, Herman comprit de suite ce qu'il en était vraiment... Genzô ramassa ses affaires et dans une totale indifférence face aux propos de l'allemande, gagna les vestiaires d'où il rentra directement chez lui sans chercher à aller voir Alex au gymnase.

-Non mais quelles têtes de mule tous les deux alors ! s'exclama Maggie agacée de voir Genzô et Alex se comporter de la sorte. Tu te rends compte ? dit-elle en regardant Herman, le jour où ça sera_ vraiment_ important, qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Ils s'entretuent ?

-Hum...dit Herman qui se contenta de hocher la tête.

-J'espère seulement qu'il y en aura un des deux qui saura se montrer plus intelligent que l'autre, parce que là vraiment...

-Comment va Alex ? demanda alors Herman.

-Comme Genzô, dit Maggie en repensant au visage maussade du portier quittant le terrain.

-Je vois, soupira l'allemand. C'est flagrant que Genzô n'était pas dans son assiette aujourd'hui. En plus on joue notre premier match à domicile contre Brème jeudi, et c'est un gros client : Schester, Margas et Victorino, énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts, rien que ça ! Faut qu'il soit en forme parce que le trio ne va pas nous faire de cadeau lui !

Il y eut un petit blanc, puis,

-Bon, je file, dit Maggie en consultant sa montre, à bientôt !

* * *

Maggie arriva dans les vestiaires où la plupart des joueuses de l'équipe avaient fini de se changer et gagnaient à présent le terrain. Alex et Maggie étaient les dernières.

-Ça va ? demanda l'allemande d'un ton badin.

-Ouais, répondit Alex avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

Maggie remarqua que son amie lui jetait sans arrêt des coups d'œil sans pour autant lui parler, tout en finissant de s'habiller.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? finit par demander Maggie en croisant les bras, le regard perçant.

-Est-ce que tu as vu Genzô...? demanda Alex d'une petite voix.

-Ouiii, dit Maggie d'un ton faussement joyeux, après son entrainement on a discuté ensemble et il était de bonne humeur, ça avait l'air de bien aller...

A ces paroles, Maggie vit Alex se décomposer sur place.

-Mais non ! s'exclama alors l'allemande d'un ton agacé en élevant la voix, il doit être dans le même état que toi... sauf que chez lui, ça ne ressort pas pareil. Vous ne croyez pas que ça a assez duré non ? poursuivit-elle d'un ton moralisateur.

Alex préféra ne pas lui répondre (en plus, elle n'avait pas apprécié son humour qui l'avait forcée à se dévoiler) et sans la regarder, elle finit par lasser ses chaussures et gagna à son tour le terrain. Inutile de préciser que l'entrainement manqua un peu de motivation ce soir-là.

Ce fut au tour de la française d'avoir des difficultés à trouver le sommeil la nuit suivante. Maggie avait peut-être raison, à ce rythme-là, ils risquaient de ne plus se parler sans même se souvenir du pourquoi ! Au diable son orgueil (il ne faisait décidément pas le poids face à sa sensibilité), avec un profond soupir, Alex décida d'appeler Genzô le lendemain.

* * *

Mais le fait est que lorsqu'elle essaya de joindre son petit-ami (elle commença du coup à se demander si le terme était toujours approprié), ce fut lui qui ne répondit pas. Mais peut-être était-il sous la douche, comme elle le dimanche matin ? Lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, elle ré-essaierait à midi. Mais dans la mesure où le résultat fut tout aussi infructueux, Alex compris qu'à son tour Genzô la boudait ! « C'est un truc de fille ça, pensa amèrement Alex, c'est pas beau de copier ! ».

« Truc de fille » ou pas, en tout cas, Genzô ressentait une satisfaction déplacée, en consultant son portable, à voir que Alex commençait à craquer !

* * *

Le mardi d'Alex fut véritablement pourri : avec tout ce qui la tracassait ces derniers jours, elle avait oublié qu'elle avait une interro (qu'elle n'avait donc pas révisé, qu'elle n'avait donc pas réussi) et elle se débrouilla même à s'accrocher avec l'un de ses profs qui lui avait demandée de se montrer plus attentive alors qu'elle rêvassait (mais comme elle était un peu mal lunée, elle y avait réagi démesurément mal). Alex alla lui présenter ses excuses à la fin du cours avant de filer à la vitesse de la lumière au campus. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de _rien_ ni _personne_ pour aujourd'hui, elle avait eu sa dose, merci !

Genzô, de son côté, se languissait le lendemain après-midi : il irait trouver Alex avant son entrainement de volley. Il voulait des explications et mettre un terme à cette chamaillerie qui n'avait que trop durée. Il espérait seulement que...(à cette pensée, son estomac se contracta douloureusement).

* * *

Mercredi, 15h30, Alex arriva au stade. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle poussa la grande porte et se retrouva dans le hall. La vaste pièce était quasiment vide à part le gardien dans sa loge et une personne assise sur un des bancs longeant les murs, une personne qui était, elle aussi en pleine réflexion... Alex s'approcha du garçon qui se leva aussitôt et la regarda d'un air insondable. Comme à leur première rencontre, Alex sentit que Genzô dégageait à cet instant une impression de force inébranlable, et une certaine distance... Elle avait réussi à faire s'effondrer le mur qui avait toujours séparé Genzô des autres – d'elle - et aujourd'hui elle craignait d'avoir contribué à reconstruire l'édifice, encore plus solide qu'avant. Elle ressentit une violente émotion, elle avait envie de pleurer... Genzô restait impassible. Il regardait cette jeune femme qui avait réussi l'exploit de l'intéresser à autre chose qu'à sa passion, qui le faisait passer du désarroi à la colère en quelques secondes, mais qui lui avait fait découvrir aussi de si belles choses...tant de merveilleuses choses qu'il ne voulait découvrir qu'avec elle...

Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques secondes, puis Genzô parla.

-Tu as eu des problèmes avec ton téléphone ce week-end ? demanda-t-il doucement sarcastique.

-Les mêmes que les tiens en début de semaine apparemment...répondit Alex sans se démonter.

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre eux, troublé par la seule arrivée d'un joueur qui eu la bonne idée de tracer sa route le plus discrètement possible (personne n'ignorait les petits tracas du couple dans l'équipe aux vues de la bonne humeur actuelle du gardien). Alex et Genzô le suivirent du regard.

-Tu m'as fait mal...murmura soudain la jeune femme attirant sur elle le regard du japonais, tu m'as fait mal quand tu m'as dit que je te faisais passer après mes études. Je croyais que tu savais...Elle croisa ses bras et sentit ses yeux larmoyer.

-Par-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir, dit alors Genzô en faisant attention de ne pas se montrer maladroit dans ses propos et dans le ton qu'il employait (il avait remarqué les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux de sa petit-amie), quand tu es partie comme ça samedi et que tu n'as plus voulu me parler du week-end ?

-Dimanche matin, ce n'était pas ma faute, dit Alex sur un ton d'excuse, j'étais sous la douche quand tu as appelé...

-Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de me rappeler ? demanda Genzô d'un ton faussement surpris.

-C'est juste que j'étais...que j'étais..., commença Alex en se tortillant les doigts et qui n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes qui commençaient à rouler le long de sa joue. Oh ! Genzô ! s'écria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras. Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ça ! Pardon, pardon...elle partit alors en sanglots.

* * *

Le japonais la serra très fort contre lui. Ses bras en étaient crispés du soulagement qu'il éprouvait. Mais maintenant qu'il entendait Alex lui dire enfin ce qu'il attendait depuis plusieurs jours, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait plus l'entendre.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner, dit Genzô en lui déposant un baiser sur les cheveux, la voix légèrement tremblante, j'ai été aussi fautif que toi...et si orgueilleux...sa voix se brisa.

Alex releva alors la tête et regarda Genzô d'un air sévère, elle s'en voulait et ne voulait pas le voir comme ça,

-Tais-toi ! lui dit-elle alors.

Puis, passant délicatement une main derrière la nuque du jeune homme qui lui fit pencher la tête en avant, elle l'embrassa tendrement.


	11. Chap 111 : Hambourg  Werder de Brème

Note : Bonjour. Ça y est, me voilà enfin de retour. Juste avant de vous laissez à la lecture, je voudrais dire un grand Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire et sont encore là aujourd'hui. Merci du fond du cœur =^o^= !

* * *

-Alors, ils se sont rabibochés les amants terribles ?, lança Herman ravi alors qu'il venait d'arriver et avait surpris Alex et Genzô tendrement enlacés.

Les deux intéressés s'écartèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre au son de la voix familière et se sourirent, complices.

-Oooh, dit alors Alex qui s'était tournée vers Herman en haussant les épaules d'un air dégagé, on n'était pas vraiment fâchés...  
-Hein ! s'exclama l'allemand qui faillit en avaler son cure-dent. Vous n'étiez pas quoi ! Puis, joignant ses deux mains et levant les yeux au plafond comme s'il faisait une prière : « Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd ! ».

Il s'avança ensuite vers le couple et s'adressant à Genzô d'un air goguenard,

-Faudrait voir à y aller Roméo...  
-Rabats-joie ! se plaignit Alex. Puis se tournant vers Genzô qui fusillait le blond du regard, c'est vrai que l'heure tourne...  
-Tu restes après ton entrainement, lui demanda Genzô avec un air implorant.  
-Voui monsieur, répondit Alex tout en lui donnant un baiser du bout des lèvres, je serai dans les gradins. Entrainez-vous bien ! lança-t-elle à l'attention des deux footballeurs.

Puis elle partit d'un pas aussi léger que l'était à nouveau son cœur vers le gymnase. Genzô la regarda s'éloigner l'air rêveur, soulagé que tout soit fini, que tout ce soit bien fini...

N'ayant rien préparé pour sa séance avec les benjamins (ben oui, elle n'était pas psychologiquement en état), Alex improvisa un mini-tournoi - ça fait toujours plaisir – qui tant bien que mal, s'étala sur l'heure et demie. Elle alla ensuite s'installer dans les tribunes. Les joueurs travaillaient des phases de jeu bien précises pour préparer leur match du lendemain.

-Vous avez quand même deux entrainements les jours de match ? questionna Alex alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le parking, en compagnie de Genzô et de son fidèle acolyte.  
-Non, dit le gardien, juste un le matin, c'est briefing l'après-midi.  
-Même si on connait déjà bien le jeu de nos adversaires, ajouta Herman. Aller, bonne soirée les tourtereaux, lança-t-il avant de monter dans sa voiture. Hé, Genzô ! s'écria-t-il soudain.  
-Quoi ? dit le japonais en se tournant vers lui surpris.  
-Te fatigue pas trop cette nuit ! Faut que tu sois en forme demain ! dit-il avec un clin d'œil

Là-dessus l'allemand éclata de rire alors que Genzô lui balançait sa veste à la figure et que Alex ne put s'empêcher elle aussi de pouffer.

« Non mais quel crétin alors » marmonna Genzô tout en allant ramasser sa veste tandis que la voiture de Herman sortait du parking. Alex le regarda en souriant.

-Au fait, dit le japonais en se rapprochant de sa belle, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ce soir ?  
-Et bien...dit Alex faisant mine de réfléchir alors qu'elle savait déjà ce qu'allait lui proposer son amoureux, rien de particulier. Pourquoi ?  
-Je pensais qu'on pourrait terminer la soirée ensemble...dit Genzô le regard pétillant.  
-C'est juste que je n'ai pas mes affaires pour demain, dit Alex embêtée bien que la proposition la tentait.  
-Aucun problème, déclara le jeune homme avec enthousiasme, on passe à ta chambre d'abord, on va chez moi ensuite !

Cinq minutes plus tard, Genzô attendait dans sa voiture garée à proximité de l'entrée du campus tandis que Alex se hâtait de gagner sa chambre pour y prendre vêtements et bouquins nécessaires. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la résidence, elle remarqua un petit groupe d'étudiants sur le trottoir, dont elle connaissait l'un d'entre eux, discuter avec animation en lançant des regards très intéressés vers le véhicule du footballeur. C'est vrai que la voiture à elle-seule suffisait à attirer l'attention – n'étant pas dans les moyens d'un étudiant « normal » - alors quand les jeunes avaient vu _qui _se trouvait derrière le volant...Alex passa à côté d'eux sans qu'ils ne lui prêtent attention mais eurent une expression extatique quand ils la virent prendre place dans le véhicule qui démarra aussitôt.

-Demain, j'ai la première place au Top 50, dit-elle avec un sourire désabusé.  
-Au quoi ? demanda Genzô.  
-Les ragots de la fac mon amour...dit Alex fataliste. De toute façon, tout le monde est plus ou moins au courant pour nous deux, alors...

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés à destination. Alex était heureuse de se retrouver à nouveau dans cet appartement. Elle s'y sentait bien.

-Je m'occupe du repas, dit-elle avec entrain tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
-Y'a des plats tout prêts au congélateur, dit Genzô qui coupa net Alex dans son élan.  
-Je vois...dit-elle en faisant la moue. Une vraie cuisine d'homme !  
-Très équilibré, très bon, très pratique, énonça Genzô.  
-Toi, dit Alex sur un ton de reproche en agitant son index tendu, t'as besoin d'une femme à la maison !

A peine sa phrase finie, elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire et vira en une seconde au cramoisi.

-Mais je n'attendais que toi ma chérie, lui dit Genzô le sourire aux lèvres.

Alex lui tira la langue et partit dans la cuisine se battre avec le micro-onde, qui avait décidé de la contrarier lui aussi, pour « préparer » le repas. « Si ma mère me voyait cuisiner _ça _» pensa-t-elle.

Les deux amoureux se couchèrent tôt, ayant une grosse journée le lendemain, sans s'endormir de suite pour autant... Trois jours. Ils n'étaient restés fâchés que trois jours et cela leur avait semblé une éternité. Leur réconciliation fut définitivement entérinée lorsque l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau ils s'unirent avec passion, ressentant avec délice les plaisirs et frissons que seul un tel acte d'amour peut procurer...

* * *

Le réveil sonna bien trop tôt (et bien trop fort surtout !). Alex disposait cependant d'une marge d'une dizaine de minutes avant de devoir se lever. Elle en profita pour caler son dos contre le torse de Genzô qui passa l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille fine dans un dernier moment de tendresse.

-Je n'irai pas à la réception ce soir, déclara Alex d'un ton décidé. Comme ça, j'aurai le temps de venir voir la fin de ton match.  
-Non, dit Genzô qui fut néanmoins sensible à cette offre, tu as tes obligations et j'ai les miennes. Ce n'est pas une situation qui se représentera de sitôt de toute façon...Et puis, j'avais pensé que je pourrais peut-être venir te rejoindre une fois mon match terminé...si c'est possible bien sûr.

Alex se retourna si vite qu'elle fouetta le visage de Genzô de ses longs cheveux. Appuyée sur son bras en extension, elle le regarda tout à la fois surprise et heureuse.

-Le premier qui a fini appelle l'autre d'accord ? proposa-t-elle le visage radieux.  
-D'accord, dit le japonais qui essaya de l'entrainer un peu trop près de lui pour que la jeune femme puisse arriver à l'heure en cours.  
-Non non non, monsieur Wakabayashi, gronda-t-elle avec le sourire, tu attendras ce soir...si tu as bien joué !  
-Je joue toujours bien, affirma-t-il d'un ton suffisant mais les yeux rieurs.  
-Prétentieux, souffla Alex en se levant avec agilité tout en jetant son coussin à la tête de son petit-ami.

L'entrainement de foot fut léger le matin et l'équipe se retrouva dans l'après-midi pour visionner le premier match de Brème contre Hanovre (que le Werder avait remporté assez facilement).

-Leur attaque, commenta l'entraineur Zeeman, repose sur l'avant Manfred Magas, dont il faudra se méfier du jeu rapide et haut (le joueur mesurant plus de 1,90m), sur l'autre avant Ramon Victorino, joueur uruguayen fraîchement arrivé à Brème, au jeu aussi technique que véloce, le tout guidé par Frantz Schester, leur milieu de terrain, véritable tour de contrôle de l'équipe.  
-Magas et Schester, dit Herman, on les connait pour jouer ensemble en équipe nationale...  
-Quant à Victorino, ajouta Genzô, il a joué contre le Japon durant la World Youth...  
-Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Zeeman, je veux que la défense soit très attentive à Schester car c'est de lui que partiront les attaques. Genzô, dit-il plus personnellement au gardien, tous savent qu'il est très difficile de te marquer un but en dehors de la surface. Il est quasi-certain qu'ils essaieront donc uniquement de tirer dans la zone. Ce sera à toi de diriger la défense en conséquence ! « Comme d'hab' » souffla Herman à Genzô...

« Ce sera tout, dit Zeeman. Rappelez-vous que vous jouez à domicile, devant notre public et que nos objectifs ne nous laissent que peu de marge de manœuvre, donc, pas d'erreur ce soir ! Bon match ! ». C'était le signal du départ. Tout en quittant la salle, Genzô songea aux dernières paroles de leur entraineur concernant les objectifs de l'équipe. Il fallait que Hambourg finisse dans les trois premiers du classement (et même premier – le titre devant se disputer logiquement avec le Bayern de Schneider). La saison dernière, à cause de ses blessures et donc de son absence, l'équipe avait fini septième de Bundesligua... Le gardien voulait racheter son absence qui avait été déterminante et pour ce, il ferait tout pour conserver ses buts inviolés.

* * *

La conférence ayant lieu à 19h00, Alex et Kristel avaient décidé de rester sur place après leurs cours. Comme Alex s'en était doutée, la nouvelle concernant la présence de Genzô au campus la veille au soir avait fait le tour de la fac avant même que la première heure de cours ne commence.

Les deux filles s'étaient installées à une table de la cafétéria en attendant l'heure de gagner l'amphi où devait avoir lieu la conférence. Elles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir eu cette idée : à une heure si « tardive », il n'y a avait jamais eu autant d'étudiants dans la salle.

-Regarde-moi le, dit soudain Kristel à Alex d'un ton mi-amusé mi-dégoûté en lorgnant quelqu'un par dessus l'épaule de son amie, il est li-tté-ra-le-ment cre-vé de jalousie !  
-Hein ? Alex se demandait de qui Kristel pouvait bien parler, elle se tourna alors sur sa chaise et eut la réponse à sa question : Michaël Horst et sa petite cour étaient assis à une table non loin de la leur. Le garçon affichait en effet une expression particulièrement maussade...et beaucoup se doutait de la raison : il n'avait pas digéré l'humiliation de la gifle que Alex lui avait donné et ne supportait pas la popularité dont jouissait de surcroît, la jeune femme du fait de sa relation avec le footballeur (et la présence de ce dernier au campus n'arrangeait pas les choses).

* * *

19h00 : l'ensemble des étudiants de géologie gagnèrent l'amphi où ils prirent place dans un certain brouhaha...la conférence allait commencer.

Pendant ce temps au stade, les joueurs s'étaient regroupés dans les vestiaires pour les dernières recommandations d'avant-match. Zeeman leur souhaita à nouveau bon match et quitta la pièce.

-On se fait une bouffe ensemble après le match, demanda Herman à Genzô pendant que les joueurs finissaient de se changer.  
-Non désolé, s'excusa le japonais, je rejoins Alex à sa réception dès le match fini...  
-Ah...l'amour, soupira Herman avec un battement de cils qui n'eut pas l'effet escompté sur Genzô qui regarda son ami de travers...

20h00 : Alex avait mis son portable sur vibreur pour lui indiquer l'heure de début du match de Genzô. Elle sentit son cœur battre plus vite à ce moment-là...qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé être là-bas pour le voir jouer et pouvoir l'encourager !

Les deux formations rentrèrent sur le terrain sous les acclamations du public. Le stade était archi-comble, l'ambiance survoltée, des drapeaux aux couleurs des deux clubs flottaient dans les tribunes portés par les chants des supporters.

Les joueurs se positionnèrent pour la photo de groupe puis prirent place sur le terrain après que le toast fut tiré. Sur la droite du terrain, dans ses cages, une casquette blanche Fila recouvrant ses cheveux noirs, Genzô attendait que le coup d'envoi soit donné. Il pouvait entendre les supporters situés derrière ses buts lui crier des encouragements : « T'es le meilleur !...Avec toi, on va gagner la coupe cette année !... ». Il avait une lourde responsabilité en tant que dernier défenseur et une réputation à tenir...et il aimait ça !

Le coup d'envoi fut pour le Werder. Comme prévu, toutes les attaques se basaient sur Schester épaulé sur sa gauche par Magas et sa droite par Victorino. Schester enchainait des séries de dribbles avec brio, laissant sur place la défense hambourgeoise. Il fit à un moment une passe qui sembla trop longue, mais que Victorino, grâce à sa pointe de vitesse put reprendre. L'attaquant décrocha alors un tir surpuissant en direction des cages gardées par Genzô qui ne se fit pas surprendre et parvint, au prix d'un superbe plongeon sur sa droite, à repousser le ballon d'une main.

Alors que Victorino accusait le coup, les supporters de Hambourg hurlaient leur joie. Le gardien avait réalisé une belle parade et sauvé, une fois n'est pas coutume, son équipe (bien que le portier ne fut pas satisfait de n'avoir _que_ repoussé la balle). Le ballon était toujours en jeu et c'est Schester qui parvint à le récupérer des pieds d'un défenseur hambourgeois qui s'apprêtait à le dégager. Le milieu poursuivit l'attaque pour Brème, il effectua un lob sur Kartz (qui faillit en perdre son cure-dent de surprise) et fit une passe tout en hauteur pour Magas qui exploita sa taille pour tenter de marquer d'une tête piquée. Mais là encore Genzô fut magistral et bloqua cette fois-ci la balle sur un plongeon.

C'est sur cette dernière action que l'arbitre siffla la fin de la première période. Le Werder dominait la rencontre pour le moment. « Ils ont les dents longues » pensa le japonais qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que leurs adversaires relâchent la pression par la suite.

21h00 : coup d'envoi de la seconde période.

La pause d'un quart d'heure avait fait du bien aux joueurs qui en avaient profité pour se reposer et prendre notes du coaching qui s'imposait. Juste avant de regagner le terrain, alors qu'il était le dernier à sortir des vestiaires, Genzô en profita pour jeter un œil à son portable : Alex ne lui ayant laissé aucun message, c'est que sa conférence n'était pas encore terminée. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il jouait au football, Genzô pensa à autre chose qu'à son match durant la mi-temps. De retour sur le terrain, l'esprit tranquille, le japonais se reconcentra uniquement sur sa rencontre.

Un quart d'heure après le début de la période, le stade explosa enfin : Hambourg venait de prendre l'avantage et menait à présent 1 à 0. Splendide but de Herman Kartz, le « maître d'œuvre », qui avait mené à bien une action qui eut pour point de départ une relance du gardien : le SGGK était véritablement en grande forme ce soir-là !

21h30 : La fin de l'exposé du (vieux) professeur qui anima la conférence fut saluée par des applaudissements (et de grands « Ouf ! » des étudiants qui n'en voyaient plus la fin). Tout le monde fut ensuite convié à se rendre dans la salle où la réception se tenait. Alex sortit aussitôt son portable et, tout en suivant Kristel, téléphona à Genzô. Sachant qu'elle ne réussirait pas à le joindre à cette heure-ci - son match n'étant pas encore fini – elle lui laissa un message lui demandant de la rappeler. Soudain, elle se fit bousculer et son sac tomba, déversant son contenu par terre. Elle ramassa le tout et emboita le pas aux autres étudiants qui quittaient l'amphi.

La jeune femme se demandait où en était le match quand elle pénétra dans la salle de réception. Plusieurs tables drapées de nappes blanches étaient alignées le long du mur et présentaient un buffet bien garni sur lequel se jetèrent les étudiants affamés. Kristel la rejoignit un verre dans une main et un toast dans l'autre.

-Bon appétit, lui dit Alex en observant ses mains pleines.  
-Tu ne veux rien boire ou manger ? demanda Kristel avec toute la dignité qu'elle pouvait avoir la bouche pleine.  
-Non merci, répondit Alex.  
-T'as pas faim ? demanda surprise sa collègue.  
-C'est pas ça, dit Alex, mais...je mangerai _après_.  
- « Après...? » Aaah ! fit l'allemande qui venait de comprendre : _après_ le match ?  
-Oui, dit Alex souriante et un peu gênée, Genzô devrait me rejoindre une fois la partie finie. Ce qui ne devrait plus tarder maintenant...

Alex chercha alors son portable dans son sac pour y lire l'heure mais ne le trouva pas. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer : elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen de joindre Genzô ce soir-là et ça la contrariait fortement. Du coup, sous le regard surpris et amusés des étudiants qui se trouvaient à proximité d'elle (et dont elle se moquait royalement), Alex commença à chercher sur le sol, sous les tables, sur les tables, pour tenter de retrouver le précieux appareil...

-Attends, dit soudain Kristel qui lui agrippa le bras.  
-Quoi ? dit Alex avec impatience.  
-Dans l'amphi ! Quand ton sac est tombé tout à l'heure...

Alex trouva l'idée lumineuse.

-T'as raison, je vais voir ! dit-elle en faisant demi-tour.  
-Je t'accompagne ? demanda Kristel.  
-Non, je n'en ai que pour cinq minutes, lui lança Alex alors qu'elle sortait déjà de la salle.

Elle marchait vite, courait presque dans les couloirs déserts en souhaitant que son portable soit là-bas. Elle ouvrit avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme la double-porte de l'amphi qui claqua violemment contre le mur et dévala les marches jusqu'au banc qu'elle occupait peu de temps avant. Son portable était là, par-terre. Alex se demanda comment elle avait fait pour ne pas le voir... Elle le ramassa soulagée, et après avoir vérifié qu'il n'était pas abîmé, elle remonta les marches pour retourner à la salle de réception. Seulement quelqu'un l'attendait en haut près de la porte...

21h50 : les trois coups de sifflets annonçant la fin du match retentirent en même temps qu'une explosion de joie dans le stade : première victoire à domicile et deuxième consécutive pour l'équipe de Hambourg. Jusqu'au dernier moment Schester avait tout tenté pour revenir au score : le milieu avait fait une percée solo en dribbles, surprenant ainsi la défense hambourgeoise mais pas son dernier rempart : Genzô était sorti de ses buts et avait fermement bloqué la balle à deux mains, anéantissant les derniers espoirs de Brème.

-Félicitations Wakabayashi ! vint le féliciter Frantz Schester. Te marquer un but relève véritablement de l'exploit, dit-il admiratif.  
-Merci, répondit Genzô en serrant volontiers la main du capitaine de Brème.  
-Si vous maintenez ce rythme, vous avez de bonnes chances pour le titre...A bientôt pour le match retour : on ne vous fera pas de cadeaux !  
-Mais, nous non-plus, prévint le japonais en revissant sa casquette sur la tête.

Les joueurs locaux exultaient. C'était un bon résultat qui les laissaient à deux victoires en deux matches. Hambourg affronterait le Bayern de Munich dans trois semaines et d'ici là, l'équipe entendait bien rester invaincue. Les joueurs retournèrent aux vestiaires et alors que la plupart étaient sous la douche, un membre du staff vint leur annoncer que le Bayern venait de battre Schalke 04 sur le score de 5 buts à 1, avec un coup du chapeau du capitaine Karl-Heinz Schneider et un but de Levin ainsi que de Shô. Genzô était plus motivé que jamais à l'idée de cette confrontation, mais il avait autre chose en tête pour le moment : aller retrouver Alex pour partager avec elle la joie de cette nouvelle victoire. Un rapide coup d'œil à son portable lui indiqua que la jeune femme lui avait laissé un message où elle lui demandait de la rappeler (sa conférence était donc terminée). Il décida de vite aller prendre sa douche avant de la rappeler...

* * *

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Horst ? demanda Alex méfiante en voyant le garçon l'attendre les bras croisés en haut des marches.  
-Je suis venu t'aider à chercher ton portable, répondit-il d'une voix doucereuse alors qu'il la dévisageait d'un regard mauvais.  
-On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était mal élevé d'écouter les conversations qui ne nous concernaient pas, répliqua Alex d'un ton glacial tout en continuant à s'approcher de la double porte.

Elle avait un mauvais présentiment, elle crispa sa main sur son portable comme pour se donner du courage. Elle préférait quitter au plus tôt cet endroit où ils se trouvaient... seuls. Elle fit un mouvement de la main pour saisir la poignée de la porte quand Horst interposa son bras. Alex le regarda interdite.

-Attends, dit-il calmement avec une sorte de rictus alors que son regard étincelait, je voulais t'aider à chercher ton portable... et j'avais aussi quelque chose à te rendre...  
-« Quelque chose à me rendre », répéta lentement Alex sans comprendre de quoi il parlait.  
-Oui... souviens-toi..., dit Horst d'une voix douce plus menaçante que jamais en s'avançant vers Alex qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

C'est alors que sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'en protéger, Horst la gifla si violemment qu'elle vacilla sur place et perdit l'équilibre sur les larges marches qui longeaient les murs de l'amphi. Elle tomba en arrière en mettant ses mains dans le dos pour amortir sa chute sans que cela ne l'empêche de ressentir une violente douleur dans le bas du dos, dans ses deux poignets et à la base de la nuque, son portable tombé sur la marche juste en-dessous d'elle...Elle resta cependant lucide sur ce qui venait de se passer.

-Non mais t'es complètement malade ! hurla-t-elle à l'attention du garçon qui s'avançait maintenant vers elle.

Pour réponse, il pouffa de rire, plus arrogant, plus méprisant, plus écœurant que jamais.

-Malade ? Non... je ne crois pas...dit-il avec une lueur démente dans le regard qui effraya Alex, je voulais juste mettre deux ou trois choses au point avec toi.

La jeune femme était comme courbaturée en plusieurs endroits et avait du mal à se redresser – ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir la colère l'envahir et de lancer un regard haineux au garçon - Horst la plaqua alors au sol brutalement et se saisit de ses mains. Alex fit une grimace de douleur.

-Alors comme ça, dit-il en approchant son visage déformé par la fureur de celui d'Alex qui remarqua qu'il sentait l'alcool, Mademoiselle se pavane avec sa Star de boy-friend au campus ?  
-Je...quoi ? dit Alex, mais Horst ne l'écoutait pas.  
-Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas assez bien pour Mademoiselle, « on n'a rien à voir l'un avec l'autre » dit-il, répétant une phrase que Alex lui avait dit quelques temps auparavant.

Avec une expression triomphante sur le visage, il se plaça d'abord à califourchon sur elle puis allongea son buste sur le sien pour essayer de l'embrasser dans le coup.

-Je vais te montrer, sale garce, je vais te montrer un peu ce qu'il arrive quand on essaie de se foutre de Moi...siffla-t-il entre ses dents alors que Alex remuait son coup endolori pour empêcher Horst de la toucher.

Elle sentait ses blessures la lancer douloureusement... elle était plaquée au sol, incapable de bouger tandis que le poids de son agresseur l'oppressait. Par chance, les mains du garçon n'étaient pas libres puisqu'occupées à tenir les siennes. Elle essaya alors de crier mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas paralysée de terreur, elle _voulait _crier, appeler à l'aide mais n'y arrivait pas. Sa seule chance était de lutter, lutter tant qu'elle le pouvait...Horst était devenu incontrôlable, il n'était plus lui-même... Alex sentait sa force faiblir, sentait l'odeur du garçon qui, trop près d'elle, posait à présent ses lèvres sur la peau de son coup... elle avait le tournis, elle savait qu'elle réagissait mal aux fortes émotions, qu'elle pouvait perdre connaissance...mais ce n'était pas le moment de tomber dans les pommes... ce n'était sûrement pas le moment...elle sentit avec horreur sa force diminuer peu à peu...elle n'avait plus de force dans ses bras, dans ses mains... non, elle ne voulait pas abandonner, mais elle n'avait plus de force...elle hurlait à l'intérieur d'elle-même alors qu'elle semblait si faible à l'extérieur...elle sentit soudain avec effroi la main de Horst qui commença à se poser sur son corps alors qu'elle l'entendait murmurer « tu vas voir un peu, tu vas voir »...son tournis était trop fort, ses oreilles étaient voilées, elle entendit ce bruit caractéristique d'une cascade : elle savait qu'elle allait bientôt « partir »...

Tout se passa en une fraction de seconde : un bruit assourdissant, une sensation de légèreté et une douce mélodie qui l'emporta loin dans un rêve où elle ne sentirait plus rien...

Alors qu'il sortait des vestiaires d'un pas rapide suivit de près par trois autres joueurs, dont Herman, Genzô composa le numéro d'Alex et attendit trois sonneries avant qu'une voix féminine ne décroche.

-Allo ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.  
-C'est moi ma puce, tu en es où ?  
-Pardon...mais ce n'est pas Alex, dit la voix troublée dans un murmure.

Genzô ne saisit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il dégagea instinctivement le portable de son oreille pour vérifier sur l'écran qu'il avait bien appelé sa petite-amie.

-Qui est à l'appareil ? dit-il surpris.  
-Kristel, souffla la voix, je suis une amie d'Alex...  
-Et...je pourrais lui parler s'il te plaît ? demanda le japonais d'un ton poli sans trop comprendre pourquoi quand il appelait Alex, c'était Kristel qui répondait.  
-Non...je suis désolée tu ne peux pas, Alex...

Genzô se figea sur place, de sorte que Herman, qui ne l'avait pas vu s'arrêter, lui rentra dedans. Les deux autres joueurs continuèrent leur route en pleine discussion tandis que Herman porta attention à l'expression horrifiée qui s'étalait à présent sur le visage de son ami.

-Gen ? demanda-t-il inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Genzô raccrocha et regarda Herman l'air très troublé.

-Faut que j'aille à la fac, murmura-t-il encore sous le choc. Alex a été agressée...

* * *

Note : J'essaierai de vous poster la suite au plus tôt.  
Mais avant de vous quitter, je voulais juste lancer un p'tit clin d'oeil affectueux à « andouille cuite » et « Ridelliz » qui m'ont laissée – malgré ma longue absence – des messages encourageants et qui m'ont fait très plaisir ;) !


	12. Blessures et contrariétés

Note : Bonjour, voici la suite...Bonne lecture.

* * *

_« -Gen ? demanda-t-il inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
__Genzô raccrocha et regarda Herman l'air très troublé.  
__-Faut que j'aille à la fac, murmura-t-il encore sous le choc. Alex a été agressée... »_

* * *

Le trajet pour se rendre à la faculté fut plus long qu'à l'ordinaire à cause de la circulation dense due à la sortie des spectateurs du stade. Herman insista pour conduire, n'ayant pas envie d'embrasser un poteau au cas où Genzô ait eu pris le volant - le jeune homme était trop perturbé par les évènements. Il faut dire que les explications de Kristel au téléphone n'avaient pas été très claires et la seule chose dont Genzô était sûr pour le moment, c'est que Alex était en vie ! Autrement dit pas grand chose de rassurant...Pas plus rassurante d'ailleurs que la présence sur le parking de la faculté d'une camionnette de pompiers et d'un véhicule de police. En s'efforçant de ne pas s'imaginer le pire, Genzô se dirigea au pas de course vers l'amphithéâtre, là où Kristel lui avait répondu et qu'il repéra facilement grâce à la foule anormale d'étudiants qui se pressait là.

Apparemment, les responsables de la faculté empêchaient l'accès à toutes personnes non concernées. Genzô se fraya un chemin parmi la foule et put rentrer dans la vaste salle après avoir expliqué que la personne agressée était sa petite amie. Herman et Maggie restèrent en retrait, n'ayant pu suivre le japonais. Dès son entrée, Genzô vit Alex, qui à son immense soulagement était consciente et en train de répondre docilement aux questions que lui posait un pompier tout en lui prenant la tension. Assise par-terre et adossée au mur, elle ne pleurait pas, semblait calme, attentive... mais « éteinte ». Assis à ses côtés, une jeune fille à l'air inquiet qui devait être Kristel et un garçon que Genzô ne connaissait pas. Si sur le moment une vague de fureur l'envahit en pensant que ce garçon était l'agresseur d'Alex, il se ravisa en remarquant un quatrième étudiant, un peu à l'écart des autres et encadré de deux hommes portant un brassard de la police. Le garçon ne parlait pas, se contentant de rester droit, les bras croisés, ne semblant pas concerné par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Genzô le fixa un instant, ressentant une soudaine et violente envie de meurtre, mais...

« Genzô ? » prononça une petite voix.

Alex venait de remarquer sa présence et se sentit alors envahie d'une si douce et réconfortante sensation de chaleur. Le japonais revint sur ses priorités en s'entendant appelé et se dirigea rapidement vers Alex. Son expression tendue et inquiète fut radoucie par le timide mais tendre sourire que lui fit sa petite-amie. Le secouriste s'étant un peu écarté, il en profita pour serrer très fort Alex dans ses bras. Il n'arrivait pas à parler, il ne savait pas quoi dire (« ça va ? : bien sûr que non voyons / qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? : ça ne se voit pas... »). Alors, comme si elle avait deviné son trouble, Alex lui murmura : « Je vais bien, ne sois plus inquiet. » Mais Genzô n'était qu'à moitié rassuré : comment pouvait-on aller bien après une telle expérience ? Se tournant vers Kristel il lui demanda :

-C'est toi que j'ai eu au téléphone ?  
-Oui, je suis Kristel et voici Lucas, répondit-elle en montrant le garçon à ses côtés.  
-C'est grâce à eux que je vais bien et... qu'il ne s'est rien passé, dit Alex avec gratitude en fixant Genzô du regard pour être sûre qu'il comprenne bien le sens de ses paroles. Elle semblait cependant épuisée, à bout de force.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé justement ? finit par demander le japonais dans un souffle, n'y tenant plus.

Alex commença le récit, mais se fut Kristel qui prit la suite au moment où la française n'avait plus pu poursuivre avec ses propres souvenirs.

-En fait, expliqua Kristel en regardant alternativement Alex et Genzô, au bout d'un moment je me suis demandée ce que tu faisais. Alors on est venu voir avec Lucas – avec qui je parlais en t'attendant – et quand on est rentré dans l'amphi...elle marqua une pause gênée.  
-Quand tu es rentrée dans l'amphi ? l'encouragea à poursuivre Genzô.  
-...on a vu Horst penché au-dessus d'Alex. Sur le coup on n'a pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait, dit Kristel en regardant Lucas qui confirma ses dires d'un mouvement de tête, on ne voyait pas non-plus ce qu'il faisait, mais comme on sait qu'ils ne s'entendent pas du tout, on a de suite pensé qu'il y avait un problème. J'ai hurlé et Lucas s'est précipité sur Michaël et l'a fait basculer sur le côté.

Nouvelle pause.

-Ensuite, conclue l'allemande, on a appelé les secours et prévenu les profs.

Genzô, qui s'était accroupi pour être au niveau d'Alex, se releva et fusilla Horst du regard. Sans prononcer un mot il fit un mouvement vers le garçon.

-Non Genzô, le supplia Alex d'une petite voix en s'agrippant à sa veste. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'en plus de tout ça tu ais des ennuis à cause de _lui_.

Ses yeux larmoyaient pour la première fois. Elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'un garçon respectueux de l'honneur comme son petit-ami serait prêt à faire pour celle qu'il aime. Mais elle ne le voulait pas, elle n'en avait pas besoin...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Genzô d'un ton calme, je veux juste lui parler.

Le japonais descendit quelques marches et s'approcha de Horst. Les deux policiers qui se trouvaient à ses côtés firent un mouvement vers Genzô pour pallier à un quelconque geste violent de sa part. « Je veux juste lui parler » répéta le japonais. Il fixa alors Horst dans les yeux avec dégoût alors que celui-ci ne broncha pas et soutient son regard par défiance. « Qui t'as permis de lever la main sur _elle ? _siffla-t-il entre ses dents, ...on n'en restera pas là » poursuivit-il menaçant avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre Alex. Alex, qui malgré sa faiblesse, était en train de protester face au pompier qui insistait pour qu'elle soit amenée à l'hôpital.

-Vous avez besoin de passer des radios, expliqua-t-il une nouvelle fois, et là-bas on vous établira un certificat médical dont vous aurez besoin pour votre dépôt de plainte au commissariat.  
-Mais je n'ai pas envie de...commença Alex.  
-Fait ce qu'il te dit...s'il te plaît, la coupa avec douceur Genzô qui constata que Alex se tenait le poignet droit et pour laquelle même un bref passage à l'hôpital le rassurerait.

La française n'avait pas envie de discuter avec Genzô et se résigna en soupirant. Dans la mesure où ses blessures n'inspiraient pas d'inquiétudes particulières, elle obtint d'aller aux urgences dans la voiture de Genzô et non avec les pompiers. Par mesure de tranquillité, tout le monde sortit par la porte de secours tout en bas de l'amphithéâtre. Alex et Genzô rejoignirent discrètement Herman et Maggie à la voiture du gardien (où Maggie ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras de son amie manquant de peu de la faire tomber) alors que Horst étaient instamment prié par les policiers de les suivre au commissariat afin d'établir au plus tôt sa déposition sur les faits de la soirée. Quant à Kristel et Lucas, ils avertirent Alex avant qu'elle ne parte, qu'ils allaient eux aussi immédiatement au commissariat pour ne pas risquer, comme l'avait souligné Lucas, que « Horst en profite pour se tirer ».

* * *

Quartier résidentiel de Hambourg. Dans une grande demeure cossue où tout était calme en cette soirée, le téléphone sonna, faisant légèrement sursauter le couple d'une cinquante d'années qui y vivait seul - leur fils unique faisant ses études en ville où il avait son propre appartement. Monsieur Horst, un homme à la haute stature et à la mine sévère, saisit le combiné du téléphone et décrocha, se demandant qui pouvait appeler à une heure si tardive.

-Oui ?  
-C'est moi papa, répondit une voix d'homme mal assurée.  
-Michaël ? Que nous vaut l'honneur d'avoir de tes nouvelles...si tard ? ajouta l'homme d'un ton ironique où ne perçait aucune affection paternelle.

Au prénom de son fils, madame Horst, une petite femme aux traits fins et au regard tendre, se leva à son tour du canapé qu'elle occupait jusqu'alors avec son époux tandis qu'ils regardaient un film à la télévision, et se dirigea prestement vers son mari.

-Papa, poursuivit le garçon gêné, je...j'ai un problème...  
-Le contraire m'eut étonné, répliqua monsieur Horst avec froideur.

Les deux hommes ne s'entendaient guère. Si aux yeux de sa mère, Michaël resterait à jamais son « bébé », il était flagrant que son père ne partageait pas cet avis. Monsieur Horst, Thomas de son prénom, était un chef d'entreprise à la réussite envieuse qui dirigeait tout, y compris sa famille, avec une poigne de fer. Si ça n'avait été pour l'amour de sa femme, ça aurait fait longtemps qu'il aurait « licencié » son propre fils comme il avait déjà licencié tant de salariés sans état d'âme pour le bien de la productivité ! Trop souvent absent du domicile conjugal pour travailler jusque tard le soir et les week-end, madame Horst avait reporté tout son amour sur son fils chéri et ne lui avait jamais rien refusé. Mais en grandissant, en prenant de l'assurance et trop d'arrogance, Michaël était passé du statut de petit garçon capricieux à celui de jeune homme « à problèmes » multipliant les erreurs de parcours par manque de repères... combien de fois déjà son père, grâce à ses relations, lui avait permis de s'en tirer sans dommage...pour son fils mais pour lui-même également – avoir son nom mêlé à quelques faits divers que ce soit (même sans gravité) n'était pas une bonne publicité pour lui ! Et malgré leur dernière discussion où il avait sommé son fils de se conduire en adulte responsable, il ne fut pas surpris de l'entendre appeler pour demander une nouvelle fois de l'aide.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait cette fois ? demanda monsieur Horst blasé.  
-J'ai...je me suis... « disputé » avec une fille, dit hésitant Michaël.

Son père n'était pas stupide et comprit que cette fois-ci, il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple bagarre ni d'une histoire de substances illicites. Il marqua un temps de réflexion (sa capacité à analyser et trouver des solutions rapidement aux problèmes était impressionnante) puis demanda précipitamment sous le regard inquiet de sa femme :

-Où es-tu ?  
-Dans ma voiture, je suis en route pour le commissariat central où je dois aller faire ma déposition, expliqua le garçon.  
-N'en fais rien surtout ! s'exclama monsieur Horst. Ecoute-moi attentivement Michaël, dit-il sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucun conteste tel un vrai dirigeant, tu vas te rendre au commissariat où tu attendras que j'arrive ! Tu entends bien : je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit avant que je ne t'ai vu ! Je vais appeler Wesler et _m'occuper de cette affaire_. Toi, tu te tiens tranquille jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive... si tu en es capable !

La dessus, monsieur Horst raccrocha au nez de son fils.

-Thomas, demanda inquiète madame Horst, mais que ce passe-t-il enfin ?

Mais monsieur Horst ne répondit pas de suite et lui fit signe de patienter encore un instant pendant qu'il composait à la hâte un numéro de téléphone.

-Wesler ? C'est Horst, dit-il, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement : rejoignez-moi à mon domicile, mon fils vient d'être arrêté !

Comme il s'en doutait, son épouse étouffa un cri en entendant ses dernières paroles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, dit-elle dans un murmure...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
-Il semblerait, dit calmement monsieur Horst le regard étincelant, que ton fils est réussi à repousser ses propres limites dans la perdition !

Sur ces mots il quitta la pièce et sortit dans la cour en attendant que son avocat le rejoigne...

* * *

Les deux hommes arrivèrent au commissariat où prétextant son statut d'avocat, maître Wesler (avocat et homme de confiance de son employeur) obtint de rester seul avec Michaël et son père.

« Maintenant Michaël, dit l'avocat posément sous le regard perçant le monsieur Horst qui avait tout juste salué son fils en entrant dans la petite pièce, j'ai besoin que vous me racontiez absolument _tout _ce qu'il s'est passé dans les moindres détails ». Le garçon commença son récit tandis que l'avocat prenait des notes en silence. Quand il eut fini, son père poussa un profond soupir de consternation. Michaël n'osa pas croiser son regard. Maître Wesler, rompu aux exercices d'équilibriste dans sa profession prit un moment de réflexion puis annonça : « Il ne fait malheureusement aucun doute que la plainte pour « coups et blessures » sera très vraisemblablement retenue, mais je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose concernant celle pour « agression sexuelle » - à ces mots Thomas Horst eut l'irrésistible envie de se jeter sur son fils pour l'étrangler – pour cela, poursuivit-il en regardant intensément Michaël, voilà ce qu'il faudra dire... ». Le tête-à-tête entre les trois hommes terminé, Michaël suivit l'un des inspecteurs pour faire sa déposition. Il croisa dans le couloir des bureaux Kristel et Lucas qui venaient eux, de terminer la leur.

* * *

Résultat des examens : une entorse au poignet droit. La douleur ressentie à la nuque n'était plus qu'un souvenir et il ne subsistait qu'un bleu au bas du dos de la jeune femme en souvenir de sa chute.

-Bon...dit Genzô en regardant Alex timidement comme s'il ne savait comment aborder le sujet, si tu t'en sens capable, on peut aller au commissariat maintenant.

A ses yeux, devoir raconter une nouvelle fois ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir était une véritable épreuve et il trouva sa petite-amie très courageuse quand elle répondit spontanément « oui » à sa proposition. Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans le commissariat (Herman et Maggie ayant trouvé plus raisonnable de les attendre dans un café voisin) avec en main, les documents médicaux que l'hôpital avait remis à Alex. Du guichet, on leur demanda de patienter un instant sur des fauteuils d'où ils furent amenés dans un bureau, où les attendait l'un des deux policiers qui s'étaient trouvés dans l'amphi un peu plus tôt. A son tour et à nouveau, sans se plaindre ni émettre d'objection, Alex relata les faits de la soirée en y rajoutant les évènements qui avaient précédé quelques temps auparavant (l'épisode de la gifle au campus et les remarques narquoises incessantes du garçon à tous propos). A ce moment-là, Genzô ne put s'empêcher de tourner brusquement la tête vers la jeune femme, marquant ainsi tout son étonnement à la découverte de ces prémices de l'agression. Durant tout le temps où elle parla, il avait tenu la main d'Alex dans la sienne en signe de soutien et l'avait regardée d'un air inquiet. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, Alex demanda ce qu'il allait se passer maintenant. Elle nota que le policier semblait bien réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Son front plissé en pleine réflexion et son air gêné ne lui plaisaient pas trop.

-Et bien maintenant, dit enfin l'inspecteur, nous allons constitué un dossier que nous allons transmettre par la suite au procureur qui décidera quels chefs d'inculpation seront retenus ou non...  
-Ça va prendre longtemps, demanda Alex.  
-Ça dépend malheureusement de la quantité de dossiers qu'il y a à traiter avant le votre, avoua le policier.

Genzô eut un petit rire déplaisant tandis que Alex n'était pas étonnée d'une telle réponse (après tout, c'était partout pareil).

-Mais en attendant, demanda Genzô qui s'était avancé sur sa chaise et regardait l'inspecteur en fronçant les sourcils, comment ça va se passer ? Alex va devoir retourner en cours où elle croisera tout les jours le garçon qui a voulu la violer en attendant que quelqu'un ait le temps de s'occuper de son dossier ?

On pouvait sentir la colère et la frustration dans ses propos. Malheureusement, ni Alex ni Genzô ne se doutaient de ce que le policier allait leur répondre.

-Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose, commença-t-il mal à l'aise, il y a un risque non négligeable pour que seule l'accusation pour « coups et blessures » soit retenue.

Il attendait un peu inquiet la réaction des deux jeunes gens assis en face de lui à ses paroles.

-Quoi...dit Alex remuant la tête, dans la plus totale incompréhension, persuadée qu'elle n'avait pas bien entendu.  
-Vous pouvez répéter ? demanda Genzô interdit.  
-Et la plainte pour « agression sexuelle », dit alors Alex qui sentait monter la colère en elle, vous trouvez qu'il n'y a pas de quoi la justifier dans ce que je vous ai dit...et dans ce que mes collègues de cours vous ont également rapporté ?

Le policier dut lever ses mains dans un signe d'apaisement pour stopper les deux jeunes gens et donner des explications.

-Les choses ne sont pas si simples. Il y a _votre_ version des faits, dit-il en pointant Alex du doigt, complétée par celle de vos amis; amis qui n'étaient pas avec vous au-moment de l'agression à proprement parlé et qui ont rapporté ce qui s'était passé durant votre perte de connaissance...  
-Ben justement...commença Alex. Mais l'inspecteur lui fit signe de se taire.  
-Et, poursuivit-il, il y a la version de l'_autre partie_ concernant ce qui s'est passé avant l'arrivée de vos amis et qui ne concorde pas du tout avec la votre... J'en suis désolé, ajouta l'homme sincère.  
-Ça veut dire quoi : « qui ne concorde pas » ? protesta Genzô. Vous croyez qu'elle a tout inventé et qu'elle s'est jetée dans les escaliers toute seule peut-être ?

Le ton était monté et le jeune homme semblait prêt à bondir sur le policier tellement il était furieux.

-Je comprends votre réaction, dit l'inspecteur d'une voix calme mais tout aussi menaçante que celle de Genzô, mais si vous ne vous calmez pas, je vais devoir vous faire sortir et poursuivre la discussion seul avec mademoiselle.

A l'idée de devoir laisser Alex seule dans ces conditions à cause d'un manque de contrôle, Genzô se rassit au fond de sa chaise, expira profondément et s'excusa auprès de l'homme.

-Alors ? fit Alex pour ramener la conversation sur le sujet qui la préoccupait, qu'entendez-vous par « ne concorde pas » ?

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu aujourd'hui, elle pensait qu'il ne restait plus qu'à faire cette déposition et qu'elle pourrait ensuite rentrer se blottir dans les bras de son amoureux pour y trouver le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin. Mais là, c'était un nouveau choc. Un nouveau choc auquel elle devait faire face, et elle était si fatiguée pourtant...Elle attendit avec appréhension que le policier parle à nouveau.

-Monsieur Horst a reconnu vous avoir fermement serré les poignets ainsi que giflé dans un moment de perte totale de contrôle due à une grande contrariété. Cependant..., il dut à nouveau lever les mains pour empêcher Alex et Genzô de lui couper la parole, cependant, il nie fermement toute tentative d'agression sexuelle.  
-Et qu'est ce qu'il faisait allongé sur moi alors ? s'écria Alex indignée par un tel mensonge.  
-Ayant heurtée le mur après votre chute, relata l'inspecteur, monsieur Horst se serait précipité sur vous, réalisant ce qu'il venait de faire et inquiet de savoir si vous alliez bien...

Alex en restait muette de stupéfaction. Même dans ses délires les plus fous elle n'aurait pu imaginer une histoire pareille. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire tellement il y avait de protestations qui s'élevaient en elle.

-Et mes poignets ? hurla-t-elle tout en se relevant et en montrant ses mains qui étaient restées rougis par endroits au-niveau des articulations... Et ses lèvres sur mon coup ? dit-elle alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues... Et quand il m'a dit : « tu vas voir ce qui arrive quand on se fout de moi »... Et quand...quand...elle avait du mal à parler à cause des sanglots qui montaient dans sa gorge, ...et quand il a posé ses mains sur moi...

Alex était fatiguée, elle n'en pouvait plus. Maintenant, il fallait même qu'elle prouve ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Genzô la prit dans ses bras et foudroya le policier du regard. Ce dernier ne s'habituerait jamais à ces situations de détresse où malheureusement seuls les faits comptent. Alors que Alex essayait de se calmer et de reprendre le dessus, l'inspecteur reprit la parole.

-Je sais que c'est très dur, et c'est également très frustrant pour vous...et pour moi. Mais malheureusement, seuls les faits comptent. A ce moment de la soirée où vous étiez seuls, c'est votre parole contre la sienne. Quant à vos amis qui ont déjà déposé, ils n'ont pu que confirmer que monsieur Horst était bien penché sur vous...mais sans geste ni trace de violence comme des vêtements déchirés ou autres...  
-Et mes poignets...demanda Alex dans une dernière tentative en soulevant à nouveau ses mains.

Elle avait cessée de pleurer et parlait désormais d'une voix calme et claire .

-Il a dit vous avoir serré les poignets, mais au début de la dispute, afin de vous... _empêcher_ de lui tirer une nouvelle fois une gifle.

Le policier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'énormité de ces propos. Alex resta silencieuse. Elle avait l'impression que tout avait été programmé, planifié avant même que ça ait lieu.

-Et ça vous paraît pas un peu gros ça ? questionna Genzô d'un ton sarcastique.  
-C'est malheureusement plausible, et c'est tout ce que retiendra le procureur, reconnut le policier.  
-Et au fait, dit le japonais qui pensa soudainement à quelque chose, comment vous a-t-il justifié sa présence dans l'amphi, seul avec Alex, alors que tout le monde se trouvait dans une autre salle ?  
-Il aurait entendu votre amie s'exclamer avoir perdu son téléphone et partir voir s'il ne se trouvait pas dans l'amphithéâtre, dit le policier. Ayant besoin de lui parler pour avoir des explications sur leur mésentente, il l'aurait suivie pour pouvoir bavarder avec elle en toute tranquillité Malheureusement le ton serait monté et ça aurait dégénéré...

Genzô passa sa main dans ses cheveux affichant une expression exaspérée.

-Est-ce qu'il vaudrait mieux que mon amie prenne un avocat ? interrogea le japonais qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.  
-C'est à vous de voir, répondit l'inspecteur, mais il ne vous sera utile que par rapport aux chefs d'accusation retenus. Je vous conseillerai donc plutôt d'attendre de voir si vous en aurez besoin, dans la mesure où monsieur Horst a reconnu les coups portés...

Genzô s'apprêtait à parler mais Alex intervint.

-Laisse tomber...dit la jeune femme d'un ton ferme devant les expressions surprises des deux hommes. De toute évidence, il aura toujours réponse à tous. Alors on verra bien ce qu'en pense la justice désormais.

Alex se leva dignement de sa chaise et regarda Genzô, l'air hébété, qui restait assis ne sachant pas quoi répondre ou que faire. Elle regarda le policier et lui demanda si lui, la croyait.

-Oui, lui avait-il spontanément répondu, mais ça ne changera rien...  
-Pour moi, dit Alex avec un sourire triste la larme à l'œil, ça change tout...merci.

Elle se plaça à côté de la porte du bureau et regarda Genzô, attendant qu'il la rejoigne. Le jeune homme se leva à son tour, désabusé, salua l'inspecteur et quitta le commissariat.

Alors qu'ils avaient une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir pour atteindre le café, Genzô sentit Alex se cramponner à son bras pour y trouver la force de rester droite et d'avancer...toujours avancer...Ils rejoignirent Herman et Maggie qui ne leur demandèrent pas comment ça s'était passé...ils en auraient bien le temps plus tard. Alex voulait juste retrouver la quiétude des bras du seul homme qu'elle aimait, tout comme elle l'avait tant souhaité peu de temps auparavant, et ne plus avoir à penser à rien pour ce soir...


	13. Responsabilités

Note : Salut, pour les courageux qui suivent, voici le chapitre suivant ^^ !

* * *

Le couple ne s'était guère attardé au café. Alex semblait ailleurs, ne prenant part aux maigres conversations qui s'y étaient engagées, accusant le coup après les propos de l'inspecteur. Genzô avait hâte de la ramener chez lui afin qu'elle s'y repose. Il déposa Herman et Maggie au stade, où l'allemand avait laissé son véhicule quelques heures auparavant et fila directement à son domicile. Il était inquiet, elle restait silencieuse, le visage inexpressif. Il aurait voulu pouvoir percer la lourde signification de ce silence : choc, peur, colère, frustration, incrédulité ? Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour cela, il était temps pour elle de se reposer dans un environnement favorable.

Il s'en voulait...mais comme il s'en voulait ! Durant tout le trajet il n'avait cessé de se dire que si il l'avait laissé faire comme elle l'entendait, elle ne serait pas allée à cette réception et l'aurait rejoint au stade quitte à se faire « attraper » par l'un de ses profs le lendemain. Mais il avait insisté pour qu'elle y reste...et voilà le résultat. Ça le rongeait, ça le hantait. Les serpents avaient fait leur retour dans ses entrailles. Et il avait beau se répéter qu'objectivement, il n'y était pour rien et n'avait jamais incité Horst à commettre un tel acte, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser ! Sa priorité désormais, c'était la jeune femme assise à côté de lui qui, par la vitre du véhicule, laissait défiler sous ses yeux des formes dont elle ne saisissait même pas la présence.

Ce n'est qu'une fois passée la porte d'entrée de l'appartement que Alex sembla sortir de sa torpeur. Elle s'était toujours sentie bien là. Alors, comme si elle était soulagée de se réveiller après un mauvais rêve, elle regarda Genzô et lui fit un pâle sourire. Il ne put le lui rendre ni prononcer le moindre mot, tout restait coincé au milieu de sa gorge. Faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler son trouble, mais ne pouvant empêcher ses yeux de briller étrangement, il s'approcha d'Alex et la serra très fort dans ses bras...Alex comprit alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir besoin d'être rassurée...Leur étreinte dura quelques instants au bout desquels la jeune femme se dégagea délicatement des bras de son amoureux. « Ça va aller Genzô, dit-elle avec douceur. C'est vrai que je suis encore un peu chamboulée par tout ça, mais ça va aller ».

Ses joues avaient repris un peu de couleur et son sourire était plus serein. Elle prit alors la main du jeune homme dans la sienne et ils allèrent s'installer dans le canapé, seuls, enfin tranquilles.

Le soleil était déjà levé quand Alex ouvrit un œil Elle se sentait courbaturée de tous côtés mais hésitait à en attribuer la responsabilité à sa chute dans les marches de l'amphi ou au canapé qui n'était décidément pas un lieu propice au sommeil. Genzô lui avait pourtant conseillée d'aller se coucher dans la chambre, mais la télévision lui avait apportée le réconfort d'une veilleuse musicale. Ses quelques heures de sommeil lui avaient été salutaires. Cependant, une soudaine sensation nauséeuse au creux de l'estomac lui rappela que tout n'allait pas si bien : si la peur et le choc liés à l'agression étaient prédominants la veille au soir, elle n'éprouvait à présent plus que contrariété et frustration - ceci ayant l'avantage qu'elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. Elle qui détestait l'injustice, elle s'en sentait victime au plus haut degré.

Essayant de chasser ces pensées polluantes un instant, elle souffla un bon coup et s'étira longuement faisant fi des protestations de ses muscles endoloris - ce qui fit glisser la couverture qui la couvrait sur le plancher du salon. Elle entendit alors le raclement d'une chaise et le bruit sourd de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle.

« Bonjour ma puce » lui dit tendrement Genzô tout en déposant un baiser sur son front. Le jeune homme était réveillé depuis un moment et malgré qu'il eut les traits un peu tirés cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui sourire (il n'avait pas passé une bonne nuit non-plus... le tout accentué par une position inconfortable sur le canapé pour ne pas laisser Alex y passer la nuit seule). « Bonjour » répondit Alex en lui rendant son sourire.

Plus qu'un endroit où elle se sentait bien ou qu'une nuit récupératrice, ce qui lui faisait le plus grand bien était la présence du jeune homme. Il avait pris l'initiative d'amener sa petite-amie chez lui – ce qui lui avait semblé être la solution la plus appropriée – de même qu'il allait très gentillement lui imposer d'y rester pour le reste de la semaine... De toute façon, la jeune femme ne se serait pas imaginée seule, enfermée toute la journée dans ses quelques mètres carré de chambre (un coup à sombrer dans la folie !). Alex réalisa alors que malgré le fait de n'être avec Genzô que depuis quelques semaines, il prenait soin d'elle et s'inquiétait pour elle comme l'aurait fait un mari pour sa femme... et cela la touchait au plus haut point. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce genre de comportement dans ses « relations » avec les garçons (c'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas non plus habituée à se faire agresser, mais bon...).

Sortant de ses pensées, elle redressa un peu la tête pour voir à quoi était occupé le jeune homme avant qu'elle ne s'éveille : assis devant son bureau, il travaillait à son ordinateur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? questionna Alex.  
-Oh...je surfais, répondit évasivement Genzô en détournant le regard.  
-Hmm, footballeur, surfeur...tu es un sportif aguéri dis-moi, dit-elle ironique tout en lui lançant un regard inquisiteur.

Le téléphone sonna, permettant à Genzô d'échapper à un interrogatoire. Étant sorti de la pièce, Alex, qui n'était pas satisfaite de sa réponse, se leva en vitesse et alla consulter l'écran. Il s'agissait apparemment du site officiel d'une entreprise dans les « bâtiments et travaux publics » et Genzô en était à lire le chapitre consacré aux dirigeants. Le regard de la jeune femme fut happé par un nom qui lui envoya une décharge d'adrénaline : Thomas Horst. C'était donc sur _ça_ que surfait son petit-ami...Une vague de colère l'envahit soudain. Ce nom lui hérissait les poils : quand elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit le policier, elle avait envie de hurler... et non ! non ! non ! Elle ne voulait pas que Genzô « focalise » là-dessus, elle voulait l'en préserver. Elle comprenait sa réaction bien sûr, mais il fallait attendre, même si c'était frustrant, même s'il y avait peu d'espoir pour que Horst « fils » ait ce qu'il mérite. Tout ça n'arrangerait rien et ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle s'empara alors de la souris de l'ordinateur, fit un clic d'un côté et un clic de l'autre puis retourna s'installer sur le canapé comme si de rien n'était. Genzô réapparut dans le salon.

-Qui c'était ? demanda tranquillement Alex.  
-Mon coach, dit le jeune homme. Je lui ai laissé un message ce matin pour lui dire que je n'irai pas à l'entrainement aujourd'hui et il m'a rappelé pour prendre de tes nouvelles.  
-C'est gentil de sa part, reconnut Alex, surtout qu'on ne se connait même pas...Mais bon, il veille aussi sur le moral de ses troupes, fit-elle observer judicieusement. Le japonais haussa les épaules et retourna s'installer devant son écran.  
-Herman aussi a appelé tout à l'heure, informa le jeune homme d'un ton absent.

Alex n'aurait pas de coup de fil à passer aujourd'hui. Kristel allait prévenir les profs qu'elle n'irait pas en cours – ce qui serait probablement inutile dans la mesure où personne ne devait ignorer les évènements de la veille et ne devait donc s'attendre à la voir débarquer à la fac. Quant aux entrainements de volley, Maggie lui avait dit de ne pas se tracasser et qu'elle irait, le plus discrètement possible, expliquer la situation à Markus en précisant que de toute façon, Alex étant blessée au poignet, elle était forfait.

-Dis-moi, dit soudain Genzô en pivotant sur sa chaise les sourcils froncés, tu ne serais pas venue faire un tour sur l'ordi par hasard ?  
-Pourquoi ? dit Alex feignant la surprise.  
-Parce que tout à l'heure je consultais le site d'une entreprise et là, je me retrouve sur celui de Disneyland ! répliqua Genzô mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

Alex se leva du canapé et vint à ses côtés, l'air soucieux.

-Genzô, dit-elle avec douceur tout en lui passant une main dans les cheveux, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes obsédé par tout ça.  
-Ça ? Ça? Mais il s'agit de toi, Alex ! s'écria Genzô choqué tout en se redressant brusquement. Ça me rend dingue ! explosa-t-il, évacuant toute sa colère, toute sa frustration ... toute sa peine. Penser que ce type risque de s'en sortir, tout ça parce que c'est un « fils à papa » qui connait les points faibles du système ! Je ne le supporte pas, je ne le supporterai pas !

Alex resta stupéfaite une seconde avant de...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois Genzô, s'emporta-t-elle à son tour, que je n'y pense pas aussi ? Que je m'en moque ? Que j'ai oublié que j'étais concernée ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse : que je passe mon temps à pleurer et à me plaindre ?

Alex avait dit ça d'un trait et ça lui avait fait du bien. Elle reprit ensuite d'un ton plus calme.

-C'est comme ça...Inutile de s'énerver pour le moment, on en aura bien le temps plus tard crois-moi, dit-elle en s'avançant vers le japonais. Et même si il parvenait malheureusement à s'en sortir à moindre frais, dit-elle avec un soupçon de résignation, je n'ai pas l'intention d'y laisser ma santé. Il n'en vaut pas la peine...et j'attends autre chose de la vie...  
-Mais..., commença Genzô.  
-S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi, implora Alex en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Genzô baissa un instant la tête puis la regarda les yeux étincelants.

-Je ne pourrais plus jamais me regarder dans une glace si je ne faisais rien, dit-il d'un ton ferme.  
-Si...tu pourras, dit Alex avec tendresse, parce que je te le demande et que de t'entendre le dire et te voir le penser, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Savoir que tu es là...

Genzô soupira juste avant que Alex ne dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser qui mit tendrement fin à leur conversation.

* * *

Ils firent un bref aller-retour au campus durant la journée à une heure où l'affluence était limitée pour croiser le moins de monde possible, afin que Alex récupère des affaires pour tenir jusqu'au lundi. Malgré l'offre récurrente de Genzô de sortir marcher pour prendre un peu l'air, la jeune femme n'avait pas voulu bouger de l'appartement du week-end. Non pas qu'elle appréhendait de sortir et voir le monde, mais quand elle n'était pas bien, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule, tranquille, pour faire le point ou faire le vide en fonction du moment. Un problème se posa donc quand Genzô, interprétant son comportement comme un appel « au besoin d'attention », se montra avec Alex particulièrement prévenant et très présent...trop présent même. Elle qui était en plus d'un tempérament indépendant, elle arriva à saturation le dimanche après-midi quand il lui proposa pour la énième fois de s'occuper d'elle : tout rejaillit alors.

-Genzô bon sang ! s'exclama la française en tapant du point devant le regard incrédule de son petit-ami, JE-VAIS-BIEN, tu entends ?  
-Oui...répondit-il les yeux ronds, sonné d'une telle réaction.  
-Dans ce cas, arrête de te comporter en infirmier à domicile comme si j'étais à l'article de la mort ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir une ombre sur pattes qui parle et qui me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu en permanence !

De toute évidence, le japonais ne comprenait pas ce qui lui tombait sur la tête et préféra attendre que l'orage passe. Devant son expression, Alex regretta de suite sa saute d'humeur.

-Pardonne-moi, dit-elle gênée en se mordant la lèvre, je suis injuste avec toi. Tu es vraiment très gentil alors que tu n'y es pas obligé et moi je t'envoie balader...  
-C'est rien, lui dit le jeune homme tolérant, je comprends...  
-C'est juste que ça me fait du bien de te savoir près de moi...et en même temps, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, tu comprends ?

Pour réponse, Genzô remua la tête.

-Mais je vais bien, crois-moi, insista Alex.

Elle venait de passer trois jours pleins avec son petit-ami et malgré quelques menus inconvénients, ça avait eu des effets très bénéfiques sur son moral. Demain elle retournerait en cours, il le fallait bien, de même qu'elle savait qu'il lui faudrait une bonne dose de courage pour affronter le regard de tous ces curieux et surtout, la présence de Horst ! Mais elle ferait face. Elle décida cependant de n'aller en cours qu'à dix heures au lieu des huit habituelles, histoire de ne pas se retrouver dans la même salle que Horst dès la reprise...Genzô avait tenu à la déposer devant le campus (sous le regard avide des étudiants présents devant l'entrée à ce moment) et lui demanda de l'appeler au moindre problème quel qu'il soit.

* * *

Comme elle s'en était doutée, Alex fut l'objet de tous les regards.

-Alex ! C'était Kristel qui l'interpella à l'autre bout d'un couloir et se dirigea vers elle.

La française éprouva un élan d'affection pour la jeune allemande en même temps qu'un petit sentiment de honte à l'avoir un jour considérée comme « mollassonne ». Elle constata que Kristel n'était pas seule, elle était accompagnée de Lucas. Les trois étudiants se dirent bonjour.

-Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas aujourd'hui non-plus, avoua Kristel soulagée de voir sa copine.  
-C'est juste que je voulais éviter _quelqu'un_ à la première heure, expliqua Alex qui se tordait le coup pour essayer de repérer l'objet de ses craintes.  
-Il n'est pas là, annonça l'allemande qui n'eut pas besoin d'explication.

Alex la regarda surprise mais soulagée.

-Comment ça se fait ? Il n'est pas blessé que je sache, dit-elle sarcastique.  
-Il y a eu un conseil disciplinaire extraordinaire vendredi soir, dit Lucas, on l'a appris ce matin en arrivant. Et Michaël a écopé d'une semaine d'exclusion pour indiscipline et comportement brutal.  
-Une première peine, murmura machinalement Alex qui ne pouvait que s'en réjouir.  
-Comment ça s'est passé au commissariat jeudi ? demanda à propos Kristel.

Les deux étudiants allemands semblaient très désireux de savoir ce qu'il en était. Alex leur devait bien ça après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle.

-Ça a été mitigé, dit-elle devant leur expression surprise. Non... en fait, avoua-t-elle, je dirais que ça a été abominable...

Alex leur raconta sa discussion avec le policier. Quand elle eut terminé, Kristel se plaqua d'effarement une main devant la bouche tandis que Lucas se donna un coup de poing dans la paume de la main.

-Petite ordure, grinça Lucas, si il était là...  
-Mais alors, murmura Kristel, ça veut dire qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ?  
-Non, fit observer Alex, puisqu'il a reconnu m'avoir frappée. Mais, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de scepticisme, comme son casier doit être vierge, je ne pense pas qu'il ait grand chose non-plus.  
-Mais tout ça n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges ! s'indigna Kristel.  
-Va le prouver, dit Alex désabusée.

Lucas fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Quelque chose ne collait pas, pas du tout...

-On peut le prouver ! s'exclama-t-il soudain.  
-Hein ? dirent en cœur les deux filles en le regardant fixement.  
-On peut le prouver ! répéta Lucas avec véhémence.  
-Mais comment ? demanda Alex.  
-Vendredi j'ai discuté avec Matthias...  
-Matthias ? l'interrompit la française.  
-Oui Matthias, dit Lucas impatient, le grand qui est toujours collé à Horst et qui lui porte son cartable !  
-Pfff, souffla Alex avec dédain, tu as de belles fréquentations. Félicitations !  
-Tu vas me laisser parler oui ? répliqua Lucas agacé d'être sans arrêt coupé. Donc, ce garçon, Matthias, est venu me trouver pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans l'amphi – apparemment, il n'avait pas réussi à joindre Horst depuis – et quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'il t'avait fait, il a dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que Horst irait jusque là !

Lucas marqua une pause et repris.

-Ça prouve bien qu'il y a eu préméditation ! Horst n'a jamais eu l'intention de venir bavarder gentillement avec toi ! En tout cas, pas de la façon dont Matthias m'a parlé, termina Lucas en croisant les bras l'air triomphant.  
-Et il est où ce type, demanda précipitamment Alex, à quoi il ressemble ?

Elle voulait le voir sur le champ.

-Il est en cours avec Horst normalement, donc il devrait être en salle 15 maintenant. C'est le grand qui a des oreilles en chou-fleur tu sais...

Alex savait très bien et n'attendit même pas que Lucas ait fini sa description sommaire pour partir au pas de course vers la salle en question.

-On te prend les cours ! lui cria Kristel tandis que Alex se contenta de lui faire un geste de la main par-dessus son épaule.

* * *

Quand elle arriva dans le couloir où se trouvait la salle, elle trouva la porte fermée. Le cours avait déjà commencé. Elle s'adossa alors au mur et attendit que l'heure tourne pour voir le garçon. Elle savait que ses chances étaient assez minces d'obtenir un appui de sa part – le gars en question était quand même une fréquentation de Horst, bien que ce dernier ne lui ait jamais manifesté la moindre considération – mais ne pas aller le voir c'était comme cracher dans de la soupe, il fallait qu'elle le fasse ! La sonnerie retentit enfin en même temps que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant se déverser un flot ininterrompu d'étudiants parmi lesquels Alex repéra le fameux Matthias.

-Matthias ! l'interpella-t-elle.

Le garçon se retourna lentement en cherchant du regard qui l'avait appelé. Quand il vit Alex, il eut un tel mouvement de recul que la jeune femme pensa qu'il allait prendre ses jambes à son coup et déguerpir.

-J'ai besoin de te parler, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.  
-De quoi ? demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

Là, tout seul, le garçon était moins arrogant ou narquois qu'à l'ordinaire – on l'aurait dit un petit garçon égaré.

-De ce qu'il s'est passé jeudi soir, dit Alex confirmant ainsi ses craintes.  
-Hé, j'ai rien fait moi ! s'écria-t-il paniqué, j'y suis pour rien !  
-Je sais, dit Alex d'un ton rassurant, je voudrais juste te parler, c'est tout. Tu veux bien qu'on aille prendre un verre... histoire d'être tranquille ?

Matthias sembla hésiter un instant puis haussa les épaules et suivit Alex qui fut surprise de voir à quel point le garçon était docile sans la présence de son « chef ».

Assis l'un en face de l'autre à la table d'un café proche de la fac, Alex aborda rapidement le sujet en lui rapportant ce que Lucas lui avait appris dans la matinée.

-Ouais...c'est possible que j'ai dit un truc comme ça, tenta d'éluder Matthias très mal à l'aise.  
-Matthias, lui dit Alex le regard brillant, l'air grave, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il m'a fait ? De ce qu'il a voulu me faire ?  
-Ouais je sais, dit Matthias qui ne cessait de gigoter sur sa chaise. Mais je te jure que jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il irait si loin ! Quand il t'a entendu dire à cette nana que tu allais dans l'amphi...il m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a juste dit que...qu'il allait enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes avec toi...J'suis désolé, dit le garçon sincère, j'suis vraiment désolé...Il a déconné grave !  
-Je ne t'accuse pas Matthias, dit Alex avec douceur. Je voudrais simplement que tu m'aides...s'il te plait, ajouta-t-elle le regard suppliant.  
-Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? J'y étais pas moi ! répliqua-t-il surpris de sa demande.  
-Viens avec moi voir le policier qui a pris ma déposition ! Il m'a cru et je suis sûre que si tu y vas aussi...

Mais Matthias remua frénétiquement la tête et s'écria

-C'est hors de question !  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex - qui savait pertinemment déjà pourquoi. Tu viens de me dire que tu étais désolé, que tu n'approuvais pas ce qu'il m'avait fait ! Matthias, dit Alex lentement en appuyant sur chaque mot prononcé, tu es la seule personne qui puisse m'aider. Je t'en prie, fais-le...  
-Mais tu me demande de le trahir là ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait cependant plus la crainte que la loyauté.  
-Je ne te demande pas de le trahir, dit Alex qui essayait de lui faire voir les choses autrement, je te demande de m'aider. Tu ne vas quand même pas cautionner de tels agissements ?

De toute évidence, le garçon était en proie à une véritable tempête intérieure.

-Matthias, poursuivit Alex qui ne voulait pas abandonner, je t'en prie, ouvre les yeux : tu sais très bien que Horst n'en a rien à faire de vous, de toi. Il n'y a que sa petite personne qui compte. Vous n'êtes là que pour garnir sa cour et le faire mousser !

Matthias ne répondit pas mais baissa la tête sachant qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que Alex lui disait, même si ça lui faisait mal. Mais, pour le côtoyer au quotidien, il savait aussi de quoi Michaël était capable...

-Je ne sais pas, dit-il lentement sans regarder Alex, je ne sais pas...

La jeune femme sortit alors de son sac une petite carte qu'elle tendit au garçon tout en lui disant : « Tiens, ce sont les coordonnées de l'inspecteur qui s'est occupé de moi... ». Matthias prit la petite carte et la lut. « Pour une fois, pour la première fois peut-être, dit alors Alex, tu as la possibilité de faire quelque chose par toi-même. Quelque chose dont tu puisses être fier et pour laquelle tant de personnes qui valent mieux que Horst te seront reconnaissants. Alors, s'il te plait, prend le temps d'y réfléchir..Tant de choses peuvent dépendre de toi... ».

Matthias resta silencieux mais écouta attentivement ce que Alex venait de lui dire. Celle-ci se leva, le remercia de l'avoir écoutée et retourna à la fac, laissant le garçon seul avec ses responsabilités et ses doutes.

Elle aurait été incapable de dire si elle l'avait convaincu ou non. Mais au moins, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle décida de ne pas parler à Genzô de cet entretien - ayant si peu de chance que cela aboutisse (et ne sachant pas non-plus dans quelle mesure une déposition de Matthias l'aiderait), elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs – le sujet restant très sensible pour le japonais...

* * *

Si sa journée ne fut pas « bonne », elle fut en tout cas « moins pire » qu'elle l'avait redouté mais surtout, elle fut « intéressante ». Mis à part les quatre appels que lui passa Genzô pour savoir si tout allait bien, il n'y avait rien eu de plus à signaler...

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Alex avait eu son tête à tête avec Matthias et depuis, les deux étudiants n'avaient plus eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet ou même de s'aborder tout court. A la base, ils ne se fréquentaient pas de toute façon. Alex avait même l'impression que l'allemand faisait tout pour l'éviter et elle n'y voyait pas un signe encourageant...Quant à Horst, il n'était plus revenu en cours. Le bruit courrait que ses parents l'avaient changé d'établissement et qu'il étudiait désormais dans le privé pour des raisons de « sécurité » qui en firent sourire plus d'un... Alex avait poussé un profond soupir en apprenant la nouvelle. Mais elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait plus de soulagement à l'idée de ne plus avoir à croiser le garçon ou de contrariété en pensant que c'était probablement la façon dont son père effaçait les ardoises de son fils...répugnant ! Elle espérait quand même que Horst aurait un minimum de sanction pour ce qu'il avait fait, mais là encore, elle se préparait à avoir une belle désillusion (ça serait moins dur à accepter comme ça).

Elle faisait comme si et les jours passants, elle avait fini par reprendre ses habitudes et même retrouver sa bonne humeur. Certes on ne pouvait pas encore parler d'un « mauvais souvenir » – elle aurait besoin pour cela que l'affaire soit réglée et bien réglée – mais ça allait tellement mieux dans sa tête. Elle avait regagné ses quartiers au campus là où Maggie, avec qui elle s'était épanchée longuement sur tout ce qui lui était arrivée, passait la chercher les jours d'entrainements – entrainements qu'elle avait repris depuis peu, son entorse étant presque guérie. Avec Genzô, ils n'avaient abordé le sujet qu'une fois, lorsque le jeune homme lui avait demandée si elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles. Alex lui avait alors répondu qu'il valait mieux ne pas être pressé dans ce genre d'affaire !

Pour le japonais, le fait de voir Alex à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres lui permit de chasser ses angoisses et de se recentrer sur le football – au grand soulagement de son entraineur mais surtout au grand plaisir d'Herman qui inquiet de voir son ami si préoccupé, ne savait plus quoi inventer pour lui mettre un peu de baume au cœur Plusieurs matches étaient passés durant lesquels le gardien s'était montré à la hauteur de sa réputation, mais arrivait enfin LE match tant attendu aussi bien par les joueurs que par les supporters et où il faudrait être bien meilleur que d'habitude : la rencontre avec le Bayern de Munich – une finale avant l'heure pour laquelle le gardien aurait besoin de toute ses capacités.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Alex sentait Genzô euphorique, enthousiaste à l'idée de cette rencontre. Et de le voir comme ça, c'était son meilleur traitement anti-morosité ! Le lundi à la fin de son entrainement, soit trois jours avant la rencontre, le japonais avait expliqué à sa française qu'il s'était même entrainé avec une toupie (oui oui, une toupie) pour apprendre à bloquer les tirs d'un des attaquants du Bayern !

Alex en souriait encore le mardi matin en traversant le hall du campus pour suivre ces collègues qui se rendaient comme elle à la fac, quand la douce et mélodieuse voix du concierge l'interpella : « Chambre 720, z'avez du courrier ! ». Quelle agréable façon de se faire appeler, si personnelle, si aimable ! Alex fit donc un crochet par l'accueil pour y récupérer une lettre d'aspect officiel qui portait le sigle du Ministère de la Justice. « Déjà ? » pensa Alex qui se doutait de ce dont il s'agissait tout en s'étonnant de la rapidité du traitement du dossier...Elle se plaça un peu à l'écart pour ouvrir et prendre connaissance de son courrier. Ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration s'était accélérée, elle sentait son cœur battre fort dans sa poitrine. Elle pensa à toutes ces journées où elle s'était préparée à recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle... mais maintenant qu'elle avait ce courrier entre les mains, elles espérait tant le contraire.

L'enveloppe épaisse contenait deux feuilles. La première était une note courte qui expliquait que son cas avait été traité en priorité à la demande de l'inspecteur qui avait recueilli sa déposition (et pour ce, elle lui serait toujours reconnaissante) et la deuxième feuille, qu'elle commença à lire avec appréhension, l'informait sur le devenir des plaintes déposées...


	14. Déplacement à Munich,Ière partie

Note : Salut ! Un nouveau perso. arrive...

* * *

Alex relut la lettre deux fois pour être sûre de ne pas se tromper tant ses mains tremblaient sous le coup de l'émotion. Ses yeux larmoyants bondissaient d'une ligne à l'autre alors que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal.

_« Mademoiselle...blablabla...  
__...compte tenu des différents éléments fournis...blablabla...prenant compte de...vous informons de ce fait que les plaintes pour « coups et blessures volontaires » ainsi que pour « agression sexuelle » sont retenues à l'encontre de Monsieur HORST Michaël...blablabla...  
__pourriez être à nouveau convoquée dans le cadre d'une enquête...blablabla... »._

Alex se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'assit par terre et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Bien sûr ce n'était qu'un début, mais la Justice l'avait entendue. Bien sûr rien n'était fait et Horst pourrait peut-être encore s'en sortir à moindre frais, mais là encore un palier était franchi, au suivant désormais. Bien sûr dans la liste des éléments fournis qui avaient fait pencher la balance de son côté, il y avait eu sa déposition, celles de Kristel et de Lucas et certainement... Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage radieux. Elle se releva et se rendit compte alors qu'elle avait beau avoir reprit un rythme de vie semblable à _avant_, il pesait sur elle au quotidien un poids, une angoisse qui l'empêchait de profiter pleinement de la vie. Et là, elle avait l'impression d'avoir laissé cet énorme poids par-terre - la chaîne l'y reliant brisée par cette lettre – et se sentit revivre.

Elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : aller le voir ! Elle doubla au pas de course les autres étudiants surpris de la voir si pressée (personne ne l'étant vraiment quand il s'agissait d'aller en cours - mais ça n'était pas dans les intentions d'Alex de toute façon). L'endroit n'était qu'à dix/quinze minutes à pied normalement, mais la jeune femme n'en mit pas plus de cinq ce jour-là ! Elle savait où le trouver à cette heure-ci : elle connaissait son emploi du temps par cœur à présent...Telle une fusée, le visage rougi par sa course, elle débarqua dans la salle 13, chercha le garçon du regard en tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle et, l'ayant repéré, se jeta au coup de Matthias qui faillit tomber à la renverse de la table où il était assis, bavardant avec un collègue, en attendant que le cours ne commence.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? lui demanda-t-il abasourdi devant le regard incrédule des étudiants présents dans la classe.  
-Merci Matthias ! s'écria-t-elle tout en lui claquant un baiser sur la joue. Je viens de recevoir une lettre concernant l'affaire et...

Elle ne put finir sa phrase tant elle était essoufflée, mais son visage souriant, ses yeux brillants de gratitude et son comportement permirent au garçon de comprendre la suite. Il lui fit un timide sourire en haussant les épaules, baissa le regard et marmonna :

-De rien. J'y ai réfléchi et ai fait ce qu'il fallait je crois... Maintenant, je verrai bien ce qu'il va m'arriver, poursuivit-il d'un petit rire sans joie comme s'il s'apprêtait à monter sur l'échafaud.

Alex ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette fin de phrase exagérément dramatique.  
-Ne pourront t'arriver que des choses bien ! affirma-t-elle. Et ma reconnaissance implique aussi que tu peux compter sur moi, ajouta-t-elle très sérieusement le regard étincelant_._

* * *

Les minutes passaient et ayant cours elle aussi, Alex sortit de la classe comme elle y était entrée : sans se soucier du regard des autres étudiants, mais de façon moins « bourrasque » tout de même. Elle prit ensuite la direction de l'amphi où son cours magistral n'avait pas encore commencé. En chemin (la fac étant grande, ce n'était pas la porte à côté), elle appela Genzô pour le mettre au courant de la décision juridique.

-C'est formidable ! s'écria-t-il lui aussi très soulagé. Mais comment...? Avec ce que nous a dit l'inspecteur...  
-Je passe au stade ce soir à la fin de ton entrainement, le coupa Alex, et je t'expliquerai tout. Bonne journée mon amour !

Elle songea alors qu'il faudrait lui parler de sa conversation avec Matthias et que, connaissant son phénomène de petit-ami, il allait certainement râler de ne pas l'avoir prévenu. Mais ça ne la stressa pas le moins du monde : au contraire, elle en rigola toute seule en l'imaginant ! Elle enchaîna cet appel avec un autre à Maggie (qui eut la même réaction que le japonais et à qui elle donna également rendez-vous au stade le soir-même). Arrivée dans l'amphi, Alex mit au courant Kristel qui mit à son tour au courant Lucas, qui en vraie pipelette, en fit profiter toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait...c'est à dire presque toute la fac !

La journée passa vite et malgré le fait d'avoir pas mal de devoirs à faire (elle avait tourné un peu au ralenti ces temps-ci) Alex fila au stade à l'heure souhaitée sans remords pour y rejoindre son amoureux qui l'accueillie à bras ouverts.

-Alors ? lui dit Genzô impatient, raconte !

Les quartes amis s'étaient regroupés dans le hall où Maggie et Alex étaient assises sur l'un des bancs tandis que Herman et Genzô restèrent debout face à elles.

-Je croyais que les chances pour que la plainte pour agression soit retenue étaient plus qu'infimes, poursuivit le japonais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
-Et bien...commença Alex...

Et elle leur rapporta sa discussion avec Kristel et Lucas le lundi suivant les faits et celle avec Matthias qui en avait découlé. Comme elle s'en était doutée, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les détails, elle avait vu Genzô d'abord faire la moue, puis croiser les bras en soupirant, pour finir par se racler bruyamment la gorge. En parallèle, elle lui avait jeté des regards furtifs pour suivre l'évolution de sa réaction tout en affichant un petit sourire que le japonais interpréta très bien.

-Tu aurais pu m'en parler quand même ! protesta-t-il gentillement une fois le récit terminé.  
-Voyons Genzô, fit observer Maggie, si Alex ne t'en a pas parlé, c'était pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs.  
-Ce n'est pas une raison, objecta le gardien, on est ensemble et au même titre qu'elle me tient informé de ce qui va, je voudrais qu'elle fasse de même avec ce qui ne va pas !  
-Ben tu vois : c'est fait ! dit la française un grand sourire aux lèvres tout en se levant du banc.  
-Moque-toi de moi par-dessus le marché ! bougonna Genzô.  
-Commence pas à faire ta fille Gen, le chahuta Herman.

Le japonais resta silencieux, préférant ne pas répondre.

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, dit soudain Maggie en consultant sa montre, mais je dois vous laisser chers amis...  
-T'as un rancard ? lança subitement Alex d'humeur taquine.

Mais Maggie se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond.

-Je pense qu'on va tous y aller de toute façon, dit Genzô. Puis prenant Alex dans ses bras : « Je te ramène chez moi ? » proposa-t-il le regard gourmand.  
-Malheureusement non, répondit Alex désolée devant la tête déconfite de son petit-ami, mais demain « oui » !  
-Ah ! Demain ça ne sera pas possible, annonça le japonais.  
-Pourquoi ? demanda Alex à son tour déçue et surprise.  
-Parce que demain soir on sera à Munich, déclara le gardien dont les yeux se mirent à pétiller.  
-Votre match...se souvint Alex.

Son regard se voila un peu.

-J'aurais bien aimé vous accompagner, dit la jeune femme un peu triste. Depuis le temps que vous en parlez de ce match...Ça va être formidable !

Genzô la regarda extatique, puis lui dit :

-Viens avec nous alors !  
-Hein ? s'écria Alex qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, je peux ?  
-Bien sûr, affirma le japonais. Tu ne seras pas avec l'équipe officiellement – c'est un déplacement professionnel – mais en le sachant, je te prends un billet d'avion sur le même vol que nous, une chambre dans notre hôtel et je te fais avoir un pass pour le match (c'était encore mieux qu'un voyage organisé).  
-Heu...l'hôtel j'en doute, dit Alex sceptique, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait des chambres de libre (elle se rappelait du sketch que c'était quand l'équipe de France partait en déplacement et qu'elle réservait tout l'hôtel pour ne pas être dérangée).  
-Si je demande par rapport à l'équipe, si, affirma Genzô.

Alex ne se le fit pas proposer deux fois. Elle savait qu'elle allait rater ses cours et l'entraînement des petits mais elle les préviendrait – quant aux cours, la fac continuera à tourner sans elle !

-D'accord ! s'exclama-t-elle. Puis se tournant vers Maggi toute excitée : ça te dit aussi ?  
-Oui ça me dirait bien, dit l'allemande dépitée, mais je bosse et je suis seule au magasin cette semaine...Impossible de me libérer...

Elle était très déçue et cela stoppa Alex dans son élan euphorique.

-Bon, faut vraiment que j'y aille, poursuivit Maggie qui fit de son mieux pour masquer sa déception en quittant le grand hall.

Alex regarda son amie partir, impuissante, puis se tourna vers Genzô désolée.

-Je vais y aller moi aussi, dit-elle à son tour, ce n'est pas parce que je « sèche » jeudi que je n'ai pas de devoirs !

Genzô lui attrapa la main au vol pour la retenir en lui promettant de ne pas se tromper d'itinéraire si elle acceptait qu'il la raccompagne. Ils mirent un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à se dire au revoir dans le véhicule du footballeur et Alex jugea qu'il était temps pour elle d'en descendre quand son amoureux commença à avoir la main un peu trop baladeuse... « A demain, lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille dont elle mordilla le lobe, je te retrouve à ton domicile en début d'après-midi...Bonne nuit mon amour ! » sur un dernier regard espiègle elle claqua la porte de la voiture, y laissant le japonais chauffé à blanc comme jamais...

* * *

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent ensemble à l'aéroport où le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit peu de temps après. Si « officiellement » Alex était une passagère normale, elle resta cependant aux côtés des joueurs durant le trajet. Ils atterrirent au plus proche de Munich et terminèrent leur parcourt en car.

L'équipe arriva à son hôtel en milieu d'après-midi. On pouvait deviner l'enjeu du match à venir : un peu partout dans la ville on distinguait des affiches et banderoles annonçant la rencontre, sans parler des innombrables supporters du Bayern qui circulaient dans les rues en arborant fièrement les couleurs de leur club sur des maillots ou des écharpes. Le car fut néanmoins accueilli avec des applaudissements de la part des badauds présents.

Les joueurs gagnèrent dans un premier temps leur chambre – Genzô la partageait traditionnellement avec Herman, mais ce dernier se doutait fort qu'il y dormirait seul cette nuit – où ils se changèrent avant d'aller faire un léger entraînement.

Alex défit ses affaires dans sa chambre et décida d'aller faire un tour dans les environs de l'hôtel, incognito...C'est un coup de fil de Genzô qui venait de rentrer à l'hôtel et qui la cherchait, qui lui fit faire demi-tour. Passant voir le japonais à sa chambre avant de filer à la sienne où elle mangerait (les joueurs dînant dans une salle réservée, Alex n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seule à une table du restaurant), elle trouva Genzô en pleine conversation téléphonique. De toute évidence, l'appel provenait du Japon : le jeune homme s'exprimant dans sa langue maternelle. Alex sourit en se demandant s'il s'agissait de sa mère – lui revint alors en mémoire leur première soirée ensemble...

-Pourquoi tu rougis ? lui demanda alors Herman qui finissait d'enfiler ses chaussettes assis sur son lit en la regardant intrigué.  
-Oh...pour rien, répondit hâtivement Alex qui se sentit encore plus rougir du coup.

L'allemand n'insista pas tandis que Genzô, qui venait de raccrocher, vint embrasser la jeune femme.

-C'était ta mère ? demanda Alex sans faire attention à Herman qui pouffa de rire (certainement en s'imaginant la mère de Genzô passer son temps à appeler son petit fiston adoré pour savoir s'il allait bien).  
-Non, dit Genzô qui lança un regard noir à Herman, c'était un ami. Il joue en Espagne et sait que j'ai un gros match demain, il venait aux nouvelles.  
-Tsubasa ? demanda Herman qui avait cessé de rire et regardait Genzô avec beaucoup d'intérêts.  
-Tsu ba quoi ? fit Alex sans comprendre.  
-Tsubasa Ohzora, dit Genzô avec un sourire, c'est son nom. C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis et également le capitaine de l'équipe nationale du Japon, ajouta-t-il avec fierté.

Alex repensa au commentaire que Herman avait fait un jour sur les ambitions de Genzô à vouloir remporter la Coupe du monde. Elle s'imagina que ce Tsubasa devait être de la même fournée que Genzô !

-On se voit après le dîner ? proposa Alex à Genzô qui changea du coup radicalement de sujet.  
-Hmm Hmm, se racla bruyamment la gorge Herman en prenant un air solennel : « Les joueurs sont censés dormir dans leur chambre et se coucher tôt pour avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil juste avant un match », acheva-t-il le sourire en coin.  
-Mais je passerai juste lui dire « bonne nuit », se défendit faussement outré Genzô...  
-Oui...allez, dit Alex qui s'avança vers la porte de la chambre, à tout à l'heure les enfants ou alors...

Mais le téléphone de Genzô sonna une nouvelle fois, interrompant la jeune femme. Le japonais consulta l'écran de son portable et commenta en souriant : « Je me demandais quand il allait appeler... ». Au regard complice que lui fit Herman, Alex comprit qu'il savait de qui il s'agissait. « Salut Karl, fit Genzô... » s'en suivit une conversation de quelques minutes. Lorsque Genzô raccrocha, il semblait avoir oublié la proposition d'Alex de la rejoindre dans sa chambre sitôt son repas terminé.

-_Il_ passera nous faire un petit « coucou » ce soir, dit le gardien satisfait à l'autre joueur. Il m'appelle quand il est dans le coin. On n'aura qu'à aller prendre un verre au bar de l'hôtel...  
-Ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu...tu crois qu'il a changé ? demanda Herman le sourire en coin.  
-A sa façon de me parler il y a un instant : non ! déclara Genzô.  
-Mais de qui vous parlez là ? demanda Alex frustrée de ne rien comprendre.  
-Schneider ! répondirent en cœur les deux joueurs comme si c'était évident.  
-Ahhhh...fit Alex essayant de se rappeler ce que Maggie lui avait dit à propos de ce joueur le soir du match Cologne/Hambourg : un vrai tueur. Elle s'imagina une armoire à glace pire que Genzô avec un faciès à la Terminator...  
-Tu sais qui c'est quand même ? demanda Herman incrédule devant la tête que faisait Alex.  
-Maggie m'en a vaguement parlée une fois, avoua Alex, mais bon...  
-Hé bien tu pourras faire sa connaissance ce soir, fit observer Herman.

Là-dessus chacun alla où il avait à aller...

* * *

Alex était un peu sceptique quant à cette soirée. Certes, elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas à Munich pour un week-end en amoureux, mais le fait est qu'avec tout ce qui lui/leur était arrivé ces derniers temps, sa relation avec Genzô s'était mise d'elle-même en « stand-by ». Cependant, avec les bonnes nouvelles qu'elle avait reçu cette semaine, son désir pour le jeune homme s'était réveillé plus ardent que jamais ! Le « hic », c'est qu'elle voyait bien cette petite soirée se terminer non pas en tendres retrouvailles dans sa chambre mais en tendres retrouvailles entre potes où une fois les dernières embrassades faites, tout le monde va se coucher exténué ! Étant dans l'impossibilité d'exprimer clairement ses craintes à son petit ami, elle adopta une autre stratégie qui consistait à attirer son attention sur le fait qu'il y avait peut-être mieux à faire que de passer toute la soirée à discuter avec un type qu'ils allaient revoir le lendemain pour essayer de l'enfoncer au plus profond ! Ne sachant jamais quoi se mettre à l'avance, Alex avait emporté un peu de tout comme style de vêtements. Elle opta donc pour une robe qui mettait joliment ses formes en avant avec un petit cardigan assorti sur les épaules (en espérant que ce serait Genzô qui l'aiderait à l'enlever...). Elle lâcha ses cheveux et se pomponna un peu comme si elle s'apprêtait à sortir.

Au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel, les joueurs venaient de finir de dîner. Le coach leur avait communiqué leur emploi du temps du lendemain pendant le repas : entrainement à 10h15, déjeuner, sieste et briefing l'après-midi avant de quitter l'hôtel pour l'Olympia Stadion. Herman n'avait pu se retenir de faire un sourire goguenard à son gardien quand Zeman avait parlé de sieste...

La plupart des joueurs regagnèrent leur chambre (interdiction de sortir la veille d'un match !) alors que d'autres, dont Herman et Genzô faisaient parti, se dirigèrent vers le salon-bar de l'hôtel.

Le japonais n'eut pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que son téléphone ne sonne : Karl-Heinz arrivait. Ayant son portable en main, Genzô en profita pour appeler Alex pour l'informer qu'ils étaient désormais « visibles ». Sa conversation terminée, il vit Herman lever la tête et afficher une mine réjouie en direction de l'entrée de la salle qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Il se tourna d'abord et se leva ensuite pour serrer la main du capitaine du Bayern de Munich qui venait d'arriver sous le regard curieux des uns et envieux des autres.


	15. Déplacement à Munich,IIème partie

Note : Et voilà le blondinet qui se pointe.

* * *

-Salut Schneider, lui dit chaleureusement Genzô, ça fait une paye dis-moi.  
-Salut Wakabayashi, répondit de la même manière l'allemand, content de te voir. Puis tendant la main à Kartz : Salut Herman.  
-Alors comment il va le « munichois » ? dit Herman.  
-Il va bien, dit Karl souriant en s'asseyant décontracté sur un fauteuil à côté d'Herman. Et vous, pas trop fatigués ?  
-Non, dit Genzô avec un petit sourire, tu devrais savoir qu'on est en pleine forme...

Les hostilités allaient commencer semble-t-il.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parlé, dit Karl d'un ton badin. Mais il va vous falloir plus que ça pour ne pas perdre...  
-Hé hé, rigola Herman, c'est à toi qu'il va falloir beaucoup de courage pour te remettre de ta première défaite !  
-Apparemment t'as pas changé toi, lui dit affectueusement le capitaine du Bayern, toujours aussi comique ! (pour avoir joué ensemble à Hambourg et continuer à le faire en équipe nationale, les deux garçons se connaissaient bien et s'appréciaient beaucoup)

Pendant ce temps, Alex attendait que l'ascenseur arrive au niveau demandé. Un tintement annonça l'ouverture des portes que la jeune femme franchit avant de se diriger vers le salon-bar qui se trouvait sur la gauche du hall. Elle croisa un joueur de l'équipe qui lui fit un clin d'œil dénotant du succès de sa tenue. Ayant pénétré dans la salle qui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans un pub chic anglais, elle ne mit pas longtemps à repérer Herman et Genzô, assis à une table, discutant avec un jeune homme blond que Alex ne connaissait pas. Mais le garçon en question ressemblait si peu à l'image qu'elle s'était faite du capitaine munichois, qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit que ça pouvait être lui ! Elle s'approcha de leur table sentant quelques regards masculins se poser sur elle. Sa démarche était élégante, sa taille mince et ses longues jambes fines se devinant sous sa robe fluide. Ses cheveux soyeux tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage souriant légèrement maquillé (si avec ça Genzô préférait passer la soirée entre mecs, tant pis pour lui ! ...mais surtout tant pis pour elle !).

Alors que les trois joueurs avaient déjà bien engagé les taquineries sur les espoirs des uns et des autres en Bundesliga, Karl et Herman remarquèrent en même temps l'arrivée de la jeune femme qu'ils regardèrent admiratifs. Herman ressentait une certaine fierté à être proche d'Alex tandis que Karl pensa qu'une aussi jolie fille devait être une hôtesse travaillant dans cet hôtel. Devant leur tête, Genzô se tourna et afficha une expression qui laissait à supposer que Alex ne s'était pas donnée tout ce mal pour rien. Arrivant à leur table, Genzô se leva et avança un siège pour sa petite-amie qu'il embrassa du bout des lèvres. Herman éclata alors de rire devant le regard incrédule que fit Karl en voyant le japonais avoir cet élan d'affection pour la belle inconnue.

-Quelque chose ne va pas vieux ? demanda Herman à l'intention de l'autre allemand tout en essuyant une larme de rire.  
-Non non, dit Karl en reprenant contenance et en se levant à son tour par politesse.

Alex et Genzô étaient intrigués par leur comportement, mais devant le regard interrogatif de sa petite-amie, Genzô fit les présentations.

-Alex, je te présente Karl-Heinz, dont on a parlé tout à l'heure...  
-Karl, je te présente Alex, ma petite-amie...  
-On s'en serait douté, fit observer le blond avec un petit sourire gêné. Enchanté, dit-il à l'intention de la française à qui il tendit une main ferme.

Alex regarda alternativement Genzô et le jeune homme en se demandant s'ils ne lui faisaient pas une blague. Mais se rendant compte que non, elle tendit à son tour la main vers celle du garçon qu'elle serra dans la sienne.

-Karl-Heinz...Schneider ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.  
-Le seul, le vrai, l'unique ! confirma Herman qui avait réussi à contrôler son fou-rire.

Karl reprit place à côté de son compatriote, tandis que Alex s'asseyait à côté de Genzô. Elle n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait rien, absolument rien à voir avec l'espèce de golgoth qu'elle s'était imaginée : une armoire à glace à l'air patibulaire ! Karl-Heinz était légèrement plus grand qu'elle mais nettement moins que Genzô. Il était de morphologie longiligne, bien que l'on pouvait deviner sous ses habits un corps d'athlète forgé à la suite d'entrainements physiques. Son air n'avait rien de patibulaire, bien au contraire : s'il avait fallu le décrire en un mot (ou deux), Alex aurait opté pour : très charmant. Ses cheveux dorés savamment décoiffés mettaient en valeur des yeux bleus saphir étincelants. Les traits de son visage étaient fins. Il avait une voix suave, calme et beaucoup de prestance... une classe naturelle qui le mettait en valeur (si cela était encore besoin). Mais surtout, il émanait de lui, tout comme Alex l'avait déjà ressenti pour Genzô lors de leur toute première rencontre, un sentiment de force indestructible, de fierté mêlée d'orgueil. Elle était sous le choc de devoir admettre que ce garçon assis en face d'elle qui ressemblait à un ange, était en réalité le fléau de son petit-ami sur le terrain : une redoutable machine à gagner, un vrai chasseur de buts, un prédateur (tiens, Terminator ça lui irait bien finalement).

-Enchantée, répondit Alex à son tour – en ayant l'impression d'avoir un quart d'heure de retard.

Devant son expression incrédule, Genzô lui demanda :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Non non, en fait...dit-elle à l'intention de Karl, je ne t'imaginais pas comme ça. C'est pour ça que je suis un peu surprise.  
-Et tu m'imaginais comment ? demanda l'allemand désireux de savoir ce que pensait de lui la jeune femme.  
-Après ce qu'on m'avait dit sur toi, je te voyais plus...dit Alex qui ne trouvait pas ses mots, ou plutôt, je te voyais moins...  
-Je vois...dit Karl sceptique qui ne put réprimer un sourire. J'espère en tout cas, qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit trop de mal sur moi ? poursuivit-il en regardant ses deux amis.  
-Ça dépend de _qui_ m'a parlée de toi et par rapport à _quoi_ surtout, avoua Alex en riant.

Karl la regarda comme s'il la passait aux rayons-X.

-Ce sont mes oreilles ou tu as un léger accent ? dit-il toujours aussi attentif aux choses.  
-Alex est française, expliqua Genzô. Elle est venue à Hambourg pour poursuivre ses études, ajouta-t-il devant le regard interrogateur de Karl qui se demandait quel était le point commun entre un japonais jouant au foot à Hambourg et une française.  
-En tout cas, dit le capitaine munichois en regardant Alex d'un air flatteur, mis à part le choix de ton club, on peut dire que tu as très bon goût Wakabayashi.

Il y avait presque de la provocation dans le ton de sa phrase. En tout cas, pour bien connaître Genzô (même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant avec une fille), il devait forcément savoir que sa remarque allait faire réagir le japonais. Pourtant ce fut Herman qui prit la parole en lui donnant un amical coup de coude préventif dans les côtes.

-Fais gaffe, il est jaloux le japonais...Et il est plus grand que toi...  
-Je serais jaloux moi aussi si j'avais une petite-amie comme Alex, dit-il souriant en regardant sans ciller la jeune femme qui se sentit rougir (causalité des compliments).

« Il est gonflé quand même ! pensa aussitôt Alex. En remettre une couche plutôt que de calmer le jeu ! » Elle comprenait mieux que Karl soit un ami de Genzô : décidément « Qui se ressemble s'assemble » : les même tous les deux !

-Pfff, fit Herman avec dédain, comme si t'avais pas toutes les filles que tu voulais peut-être !  
-Un jour mon gros, dit Karl à un Herman agacé de se faire surnommer « le gros », tu feras la différence entre qualité et quantité ! Ce jour-là, t'auras tout compris ! Mais t'as raison aussi, j'ai pas à me plaindre...

« Ah là, mauvais point ! » pensa Alex. Genzô, en plus du reste, l'avait aussi séduite parce qu'il ne « jouait » pas de sa notoriété, qu'il était sobre dans sa vie privée – pas ascète mais... Alors que Karl ne semblait pas avoir ce profil : il était beau, célèbre, populaire, riche...et il en profitait. Après tout où était le mal ? Peut-être dans le fait que Alex ne trouvait pas ça très _sain_ ou _exemplaire_ ou tout simplement parce que, pour une raison inconnue, ça l'agaçait ! L'expression de son visage trahit ses pensées...

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? demanda Herman.  
-Oh rien, dit Alex en agitant sa main comme si une mouche lui tournait autour de la tête. Puis regardant Karl : tu es jeune et tu profites de la vie, tu as bien raison ! dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Sauf que le ton employé ne collait pas avec ses mots.

-C'est juste que je n'ai pas encore rencontré la bonne personne, se justifia Karl qui ressentit un certain malaise à l'idée de contrarier la jeune femme dès leur première rencontre.

La discussion déviait un peu trop sur le « privé » au goût de Genzô. Il avait pour habitude de laisser ce genre de chose bien rangé à la maison et surtout, une espèce d'alarme interne le mettait en garde. Il décida d'intervenir.

-Tu es venu parler foot ou nanas Karl ? demanda-t-il moqueur.  
-Tu veux qu'on parle foot ? rétorqua l'allemand qui semblait incapable d'être pris au dépourvu, et bien j'ai espoir qu'après votre défaite de demain tu réalises enfin que ta place est parmi les meilleurs, c'est à dire ici !

Décidément, encore un point commun entre les deux hommes : l'absence totale de modestie !

-Tu vas pas revenir là-dessus ? soupira Genzô.  
-Tant que tu ne changeras pas d'avis, dit Karl avec un grand sourire, j'ai bien peur que oui !  
-« Là-dessus » quoi ? questionna Alex curieuse.  
-Il est récurent que Karl-Heinz ici présent, expliqua alors Herman amusé, essaie de débaucher Genzô pour qu'il aille jouer au Bayern avec lui...  
-Et... ? fit Alex.  
-« Et » il n'a toujours pas compris que son avenir n'était pas à Hambourg ! dit le munichois exaspéré. Mais je vais faire en sorte qu'il le comprenne demain...  
-Et bien moi, intervint Alex, je suis très contente que Genzô joue à Hambourg !

Sa déclaration surprit les trois garçons qui s'attendaient à avoir une explication footballistique, mais...

-Bien sûr, dit-elle comme une évidence, sinon, on ne se serait jamais rencontré !

Cela eut au moins l'avantage de faire sourire tout le monde.

-Y sont pas mignons tout plein ? déclara Herman ouvertement moqueur.  
-Finalement, c'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire gaffe Herman, estima Karl devant le regard assassin que lui lança le japonais.

Karl consulta sa montre et se leva.

-Bien, on règlera tout ça sur le terrain demain, annonça-t-il en regardant ses deux futurs adversaires.  
-Comme d'habitude, répliqua Genzô.

On pouvait sentir une saine mais solide rivalité entre ces deux stars de Bundesliga, et même européennes.

-Alex, ajouta Karl à l'attention de la jeune femme en s'approchant d'elle, je suis ravi d'avoir fait ta connaissance. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de se revoir avant que vous ne repartiez à Hambourg...

Sa voix et son sourire furent aussi charmants que l'était son visage et Alex se sentit un peu mal à l'aise.

-Peut-être demain au match, répondit-elle maladroite. Bonne soirée Karl.

Le capitaine du Bayern prit congé auprès de ses amis, Genzô ne sachant pas comment interpréter la dernière intervention du jeune homme auprès de sa petite-amie...

-Je pense qu'on va monter se coucher aussi, proposa Herman en regardant le couple. Voyons...dit-il pensif en regardant à son tour sa montre, je monte me coucher... je te laisse une-demie heure pour dire « bonne nuit » à la demoiselle. Ça te va ? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.  
-Mon pauvre Herman, lui dit Alex, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse en une demi-heure ?

Genzô ne répondit pas et se contenta de lui mettre une petite claque sur la tête en signe de « fermeture express de bouche » !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta un étage plus bas que le niveau demandé par Alex afin que Herman puisse en sortir pour regagner sa chambre. « Si tu oublies ta clef, dit-il en regardant Genzô, tu n'auras qu'à dormir chez la miss...Mais attention : breakfast à 9h00 pétantes ! ». Les portes se refermèrent sur son visage réjoui.

* * *

La porte de sa chambre ouverte, Alex y était déjà entrée alors que Genzô se tenait debout côté couloir. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent en jouant le jeu.

-Tu vas juste me dire « bonne nuit » ou je t'invite à prendre un dernier verre...dit Alex.  
-Je crois que je vais juste te dire « bonne nuit »... en prenant mon temps, décida Genzô qui souleva Alex dans ses bras pour se faire le passage. La jeune femme lui sourit.

Genzô poussa la porte avec son pied et se dirigea vers le lit. Il y déposa son précieux colis puis s'allongea délicatement sur elle. Ils étaient enfin seuls, dans une intimité longuement souhaitée, la nuit leur appartenant...

Leur respiration devenait plus forte, leurs sens étaient totalement en éveil. Alex regarda Genzô avec un petit air coquin tout en se mordant sensuellement la lèvre. Elle avait cette façon de l'inviter à la rejoindre à laquelle il ne pouvait résister. Il commença à l'embrasser dans le coup alors qu'elle lui caressait les cheveux...Leurs mains partirent ensuite re-découvrir le corps de l'autre, Genzô s'attardant sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qu'il pouvait deviner au-travers de ses vêtements, alors que ses baisers descendaient le long de son coup...Alex parvint à glisser ses mains dans le mince espace qui séparait son corps de celui du jeune homme pour lui caresser le torse...Il aimait l'odeur de sa peau, si douce, si tendre, si envoutante... Relevant un peu la tête, ils échangèrent un regard : leurs yeux débordaient d'amour, de passion...ils étaient pétillants de vie, de désir.

Genzô commença alors à retirer le cardigan qui dévoila les épaules fines d'Alex qu'il embrassa. Il fit ensuite glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules, puis de ses bras, découvrant toujours un peu plus de nudité...Les bretelles glissèrent le long du buste de la jeune femme, entrainant la robe avec, laissant apparaître sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration profonde...son bas-ventre où elle ressentit ces fourmillements, prémices au plaisir charnel. Chaque partie de son corps ainsi dévoilée fut embrassée et caressée par le jeune homme. Malgré ses mouvements, Alex parvint à lui déboutonner sa chemise, apportant ainsi un peu de fraîcheur à la peau de son torse, peau brûlante du désir qui envahissait toujours plus leur corps. Elle lui défit sa ceinture...puis le bouton de son pantalon d'une main tandis que l'autre caressait langoureusement son membre viril gonflé, tendu sous le tissu, désireux d'être libéré, qui le fit gémir de plaisir... Il termina de faire glisser lentement et entièrement la robe de la jeune femme jusqu'à ses pieds, accompagnant de baisers et mordillements le chemin que prit le vêtement...Il s'attarda sur le fin tissu qui masquait sa féminité, sentant Alex se cambrer et ronronner de plaisir à ce doux contact...Il lui retira son dernier vêtement et lui procura un plaisir plus fort encore quand pour la première fois, il la caressa plus profondément encore tout en l'embrassant...Vinrent alors à la jeune femme des idées coquines...des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé faire avec quelqu'un et qu'elle voulait maintenant réaliser avec son amant. Lorsque Genzô remonta vers elle en la caressant, elle lui retira sa chemise d'un mouvement décidé et fit glisser son pantalon en s'aidant de ses jambes...Elle fit basculer le jeune homme sur le lit et se retrouva, à son tour, allongée sur lui. Elle commença à lui embrasser le coup... le torse... le nombril... elle descendait toujours plus bas tandis qu'elle entendait la respiration de Genzô toujours plus forte. Quand elle posa une main sur son membre toujours caché, le jeune homme eut un soubresaut de plaisir. De son autre main, elle entreprit avec succès de lui enlever son sous-vêtement et le fit glisser jusque par-terre...elle réalisa alors ce qui était pour elle un fantasme quand elle posa ses lèvres sur le sexe en érection de son amant, lui arrachant alors un cri étouffé de contentement...elle sentit ses mains se poser sur sa tête et lui caresser les cheveux alors qu'elle prenait le membre dans sa bouche... Et dans un mouvement de caresses lentes et délicates, elle fit monter le plaisir du jeune homme jusqu'à ce que le désir de fusion charnelle soit trop fort... Il lui souleva alors délicatement les épaules pour l'inviter à monter vers lui... leur regard se croisèrent : ils étaient totalement saouls, ivres de plaisir...ils s'étaient abandonnés à leurs désirs, à leur passion amoureuse...Alex s'assit alors sur Genzô poussant un soupir de satisfaction à l'instant où il entra en elle... En accord parfait, leur deux corps se mouvèrent alors à un rythme de plus en plus intense jusqu'à ce que leur plaisir atteigne des sommets où après un dernier cri libérateur, Alex s'allongea en douceur sur le torse de son amour, sentant alors son cœur battre à toute allure... si vite... si fort... et pour elle...

Genzô resta aux côtés d'Alex pour le reste de la nuit, incapable de s'en séparer...

Au petit matin, c'est le tambourinage de Herman à la porte de la chambre qui réveilla en sursaut les amoureux – Herman, qui s'était bien douté que le gardien ne se réveillerait pas à l'heure et encore moins dans leur chambre attitrée...

Genzô poussa un grognement et pensa que la journée commençait fort ! Et ça n'était qu'un début...


	16. Soleil voilé

Le programme de la journée fut respecté à la lettre.

Alex assista dans la matinée à l'entraînement de l'équipe qui eut lieu sur l'un des nombreux terrains que comptait la ville, mais préféra par la suite prendre une certaine distance par rapport à Genzô pour le laisser pleinement « rentrer » dans son match. Match dont aucun n'ignorait l'enjeu : le Bayern était actuellement premier, invaincu, alors que Hambourg, à la seconde place, comptait des victoires et un match nul. L'équipe qui remporterait la rencontre ce soir-là conforterait ou prendrait la tête au classement provisoire du championnat.

A 19h15 Alex prit un taxi pour se rendre au Munchen Olympia Stadion alors que l'équipe de Hambourg avait déjà quitté l'hôtel depuis un moment pour s'y rendre. Arrivée devant le stade où une quantité impressionnante de spectateurs se massaient devant les entrées principales, la jeune femme se dirigea vers un accès parallèle où elle présenta son pass. Une hôtesse la guida alors dans une partie des tribunes où elle s'installa. Elle se trouvait tout en haut des gradins dans l'axe de la ligne médiane, avec une vue imprenable sur le terrain. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche et sa droite lui permit de constater d'abord, qu'elle se trouvait dans une partie réservée aux supporters de Hambourg (les couleurs verte et blanche arborées par les spectateurs l'entourant -vêtements ou accessoires - étant de bons indicateurs) et ensuite, qu'il n'y avait autour d'elle que des « costars-cravates » aux cheveux blancs (un peu VIP quoi). La grosse majorité des supporters de l'équipe « visiteuse » (une goutte d'eau dans le stade en comparaison aux supporters munichois), dont certains avaient le visage peint aux couleurs de Hambourg et qui scandaient des chants d'encouragement pour leur équipe, se trouvait plus bas dans les gradins. Alex était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir participer à tout ça, l'ambiance était extraordinaire ! Elle regretta que ses parents ne l'aient jamais autorisée, pour des raisons de sécurité, à aller voir un match en France...

* * *

Sur le terrain, les joueurs achevaient leur échauffement et regagnaient à présent les vestiaires sous les vivas du public.

En attendant que débute le match, Alex s'amusa à écouter les conversations des personnes assises autour d'elle.

L'heure du coup d'envoi étant maintenant imminente, les joueurs pénétrèrent à nouveau sur la pelouse en file ordonnée, suivant les trois arbitres officiels de la rencontre. On entendit alors un espèce de grondement en provenance des tribunes qui s'intensifia de plus en plus : les supporters s'étaient mis à taper dans leurs mains, à crier tous d'une même voix, des drapeaux immenses flottaient dans les airs. C'était une véritable marée humaine noire et rouge qui était fin prête à supporter jusqu'au bout son équipe. Ça avait quelque chose de très impressionnant. Alex avait la chair de poule et sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus fort sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle espérait que tout ce passerait bien...

* * *

Les joueurs faisaient maintenant face au public, tous alignés, les deux équipes séparées par les arbitres. Alex reconnut immédiatement du côté de Hambourg son petit-ami - casquette blanche sur la tête et l'air décidé - avec Herman à ses côtés - son éternel cure-dent aux lèvres qui dessinait un petit sourire sur son visage bienveillant - et Karl-Heinz dans l'équipe adverse. Les joueurs se saluèrent ensuite entre eux... Karl-Heinz et Genzô se défiant à ce moment-là du regard : le duel entre les deux amis venait de commencer.

Les joueurs prirent alors leur position sur le terrain. Un coup de sifflet strident retentit dans l'air frais du stade en cette soirée d'automne et le match débuta avec l'engagement pour Hambourg.

La possession du ballon passa cependant rapidement à Munich : sous les acclamations du public, qui était toujours en demande de ses prestations, Schneider s'empara du ballon et, dribblant avec une aisance insolente, porta déjà de danger devant les buts gardés par Genzô. Le jeune allemand, sûr de sa stratégie, décocha un tir flottant à mi-distance pensant que le ballon serait dans un premier temps seulement repoussé par le gardien, avant d'être repris de volée et mit au fond des filets par son partenaire chinois Shô. Sauf qu'à la surprise générale, le portier japonais s'empara du ballon et le dégagea de suite loin devant à l'intention de ses avants...Il n'avait fallu que cinq petites minutes pour que Hambourg ouvre la marque sur cette action qui fut conclue par Herman qui avait débordé tout le monde et inscrit le premier but de la partie. Alex bondit de joie, les bras en l'air, imitant les centaines de supporters hambourgeois présents : jamais début de rencontre n'aurait pu être meilleur !

Bien entendu, du côté du Bayern, s'était la douche froide tant sur le terrain que dans les gradins. Mais les supporters retrouvèrent rapidement de la voix, couvrant les cris « adverses », pour motiver leur équipe.

Genzô était satisfait contrairement à Karl-Heinz qui vert de rage, s'en voulait d'avoir fait un tel cadeau. Il avait sous-estimé le portier de Hambourg mais ne re-ferait pas la même erreur. En effet, non seulement une telle occasion de se représenta pas, mais en plus toute la première période fut par la suite largement dominée par les munichois qui avaient littéralement bombardé de tirs les cages hambourgeoises ! Il avait alors fallu tout le talent du gardien japonais pour parvenir à bloquer les tirs du chinois Shunko Shô et ceux du redoutable suédois Stefan Levin...« Tiens, c'est lui l'ancien joueur de Cologne qui a blessé Genzô ? » songea Alex. C'est en l'entendant nommé par l'un de ses voisins de siège que l'anecdote de Maggie lui revint en mémoire...Tout comme pour Karl-Heinz, Alex ne s'attendait pas du tout à un joueur avec un tel physique. Un gros plan sur le panneau de score du jeune milieu de terrain lui permit de constater que pour quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux, l'habit ne faisait pas le moine ! Blond aux yeux bleus (normal pour un suédois...) il semblait plus petit que Karl-Heinz (étonnant pour un suédois...) et avait la même morphologie longiligne que son capitaine. Cependant, malgré son gabarit sportif sans être pour autant celui d'un bourrin, le jeune homme possédait une force de frappe dévastatrice ! Pourtant, aussi fort qu'avaient pu tirer les joueurs du Bayern, aucun ne parvint à mettre le SGGK en difficulté ! Le seul en mesure de pouvoir le faire, c'était Karl-Heinz et ce dernier le savait pertinemment. Or, totalement muselé par son ami Kartz, le jeune prodige allemand, surnommé le « Kaiser » par ses supporters, était réduit à l'impuissance.

-Ça t'amuse de jouer comme ça mon gros ? avait-il lancé excédé de ne percevoir aucune balle au joueur de Hambourg qui le marquait comme son ombre.

-Mon travail maintenant que l'on mène, avait répondu Herman souriant, est de te marquer pour que tu ne puisses plus rien faire...

Et la tactique fut bonne : les deux équipes rentrèrent aux vestiaires sur un score inchangé de 1 à 0 pour les visiteurs.

Durant le quart d'heure de mi-temps, l'entraîneur du Bayern décida de mettre en place une nouvelle stratégie qui allait se montrer payante...

Genzô remarqua dès l'entame de la seconde période que ses adversaires arboraient un sourire confiant qui n'était pas de mise vue le score et qui l'intrigua. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi : au lieu de continuer à tirer sans arrêt aux cages, les footballeurs munichois ne cessaient de se faire des passes devant les buts adverses obligeant ainsi les joueurs, Genzô compris, à bouger sans arrêt...et ainsi les épuisant.

Et à la vingt-sixième minutes de la seconde période, Alex cria de dépit à l'unisson des autres supporters quand les filets de Hambourg finirent par trembler : la tactique des « passes rapides » avait fonctionné. C'est sur un enchaînement de passes entre Levin, Shô et Schneider à la conclusion, que le ballon alla enfin se loger au fond des filets, permettant au Bayern de revenir au score. Le public se déchaîna littéralement : car en plus d'avoir égalisé, le Kaiser avait réussi à mettre un but au SGGK, mettant ainsi un terme à son invincibilité dans le championnat.

Mais alors que Genzô restait combattif et encourageait ses coéquipiers à continuer à attaquer sans relâche pour reprendre l'avantage, le coach de Hambourg Zeman, décida clairement d'assurer le match nul en faisant deux changements purement défensifs – ce que le japonais, qui n'avait pas cette conception du jeu, n'approuva pas. Du coup, oui : Hambourg réduisit considérablement le risque de se prendre un autre but, mais oui aussi : le match perdit un peu de son intérêt pendant un bon moment allant jusqu'à provoquer les sifflets du public déçu...tout comme l'était Alex qui était plutôt pour un jeu d'attaque (n'appréciant le foot que par son côté esthétique, jouer à la baballe ne l'intéressait pas vraiment)...

Ne restaient plus que quelques minutes à jouer quand Genzô, contre toute attente et à l'encontre des recommandations de son entraîneur, décida de remonter tout le terrain – laissant du coup ses cages vides – pour venir tirer un coup-franc bien placé. Le japonais avait en effet une frappe de mule et il avait déjà marqué des buts sur ce genre d'action dans le passé...Malheureusement si le gardien munichois n'avait rien vu venir, il n'en fut pas de même pour Shô qui anticipa le tir violent du gardien et parvint à dégager la balle vers la ligne de touche. Les deux seuls joueurs à avoir aussitôt réagi : le capitaine du Bayern qui démarra un sprint effréné pour récupérer le ballon avant qu'il ne franchisse la ligne, et Genzô qui remontait le terrain de toutes ses forces. Schneider s'arracha pour reprendre le ballon et tirer une dernière fois en direction des cages de Hambourg toujours vides, mais terminant en contre-partie sa course dans les panneaux publicitaires bordant le terrain où il se blessa, sous les cris du public impressionné d'une telle dévotion. Quant à Genzô, il eut beau courir le plus vite possible et plonger dans ses cages, il était trop en retard et ne put même pas effleurer le ballon qui y rentra, permettant ainsi au Bayern de l'emporter sur un score final de 2 à 1 à la toute dernière minute du match.

Aux trois coups de sifflet de l'arbitre, les joueurs munichois se libérèrent et laissèrent exploser leur joie soutenus par leur public qui était en liaisse, plus exubérant que jamais : leur équipe confortant ainsi leur première place au championnat. Du côté de Hambourg, c'était la consternation. Tout le monde avait retenu son souffle durant la « chevauchée fantastique » de leur gardien dans un sens du terrain puis dans l'autre et maintenant, aux vues du résultat, les avis étaient partagés sur le choix du portier : bien fait ? mal fait ? Genzô Wakabayashi était un joueur d'exception qui de ce fait, faisait des choses exceptionnelles. S'il avait marqué, il aurait été considéré comme Le héros du match, mais maintenant, serait-il tenu comme Le responsable de cette défaite ? Alex en avait bien peur.

Elle se rassit sur son siège (qu'elle avait une fois de plus quitté pour sauter sur place durant la dernière course parallèle des deux joueurs) et enfouit son visage dans ses mains : elle était dé-goû-tée !

Et tout ça sans parler de la colère grandissante de Zeman. Zeman, qui dans un geste rageur, jeta son cahier de notes par-terre, trop furieux qu'il était envers son gardien qui n'avait pas respecté son coaching.

* * *

Karl-Heinz de son côté quitta rapidement le terrain pour être soigné à son bras qui saignait, tandis que Genzô, désolé, s'excusait sincèrement auprès de ses coéquipiers.

Le match était fini, mais Alex préféra attendre un peu à sa place que le « gros » du public évacue le stade avant d'en prendre la direction des coulisses (auxquelles elle avait accès grâce à son pass) où journalistes sportifs traquant l'interview et membres du staff des équipes se croisaient. La française se mit un peu à l'écart de toute cette cohue et attendit que l'équipe de Hambourg fasse son apparition pour regagner l'hôtel. Si du côté des vestiaires du Bayern on pouvait entendre des cris de joie légitimes à travers la porte, du côté de Hambourg on pouvait tout aussi bien entendre distinctement les cris de Zeman qui exprimait ouvertement son mécontentement à ses joueurs et en particulier à Genzô. Alex ne comprit pas tout ce qu'il disait... entre le bruit, les cris et tout le reste...mais elle avait parfaitement saisi l'essentiel des propos de l'entraîneur et son estomac se contracta douloureusement. Elle en avait presque la nausée. Entendre Zeman s'en prendre comme ça à son petit-ami, c'était comme s'il s'en prenait à elle...et ça la rendait malade ! Elle savait Genzô suffisamment fort pour encaisser les reproches, mais quand même...ça faisait mal !

La porte des vestiaires hambourgeois s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et Zeman sortit en claquant la porte, l'air plus que furieux. Les journalistes restés à l'affut se lancèrent à sa poursuite espérant un commentaire du match, et particulièrement un sur le « coup d'éclat » de son gardien. « Ils sont écœurants ! » pensa Alex en les regardant poursuivre Zeman qui s'éloignait à grandes enjambées, tels des charognards...

Tout fut soudain bien calme dans le couloir pendant quelques instants...

Encore sous le coup de l'émotion, Alex n'entendit que vaguement une porte s'ouvrir et se refermer derrière elle...mais n'y accorda aucun intérêt. Par contre, elle fut bien obligée de porter attention à la personne qui s'adressa à elle.

-Alex ? demanda une voix incertaine.  
-Oh...bonsoir Karl, répondit la française qui s'était retournée pour voir qui lui avait parlée, et qui fut surprise de trouver le jeune homme là. Comment ça se fait que tu ne sois pas avec les autres joueurs de ton équipe ? dit-elle en pointant du pouce les vestiaires du Bayern.  
-J'étais en train de me faire soigner, expliqua le capitaine en faisant un mouvement de tête vers l'infirmerie tout en posant une main sur son bras soigné.

Alex se sentit soudain affreusement gênée d'avoir posé cette question alors que ça lui semblait maintenant si évident. Mais pour sa défense, avec cette fin de match tonitruante et tout ce qui s'était passé depuis, elle avait complètement occulté la blessure du capitaine munichois (pourtant, son crash avait été des plus spectaculaires et remarqué de tous, d'elle y compris). Son embarras flagrant ne vexa cependant pas le jeune homme. Au contraire, cette rencontre impromptue semblait lui faire plaisir et il regardait la jeune femme en souriant les yeux pétillants quand elle lui demanda : « Comment va ton bras ? » d'un ton qu'elle voulait le plus dégagé possible.

-Plus de peur que de mal, annonça Karl. Ça a pas mal saigné sur le coup mais c'est déjà fini.  
-Tant mieux : c'était impressionnant. En tout cas, reprit-elle avec plus d'entrain, vous avez fait un très beau match...Dommage que le Bayern ait gagné !  
-Hé ! C'est pas sympa ça, s'indigna gentillement le munichois.  
-Non, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! dit précipitamment Alex qui eut l'impression de se louper pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps et qui se sentit du coup rougir. J'aurai juste préféré qu'il y ait match nul plutôt...Et puis, ça aurait facilité pas mal de choses, poursuivit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux et inquiet en regardant vers les vestiaires de Hambourg.

Karl comprit l'allusion faite à la réaction de Zeman face à l'initiative malheureuse de son gardien.

-T'inquiète pas pour Genzô, tenta de la rassurer Karl. Avec le caractère qu'il a, il ne va pas s'effondrer suite à une colère de son entraîneur.  
-Il avait vraiment l'air très contrarié, insista Alex. Si tu l'avais entendu crier...  
-Et bien au moins, dit Karl poussant à la plaisanterie, si ils se disputent, cette tête de mule viendra enfin jouer ici !

La remarque réussit au moins à faire sourire la française.

-Pour le peu que j'en ai vu hier, c'est vrai que Munich a l'air d'être une jolie ville...

Cela faisait un petit moment que les deux jeunes gens discutaient ensemble quand la porte des vestiaires du Bayern s'ouvrit et qu'un homme apparut. Grand, blond, assez athlétique, l'air bienveillant, il portait un costume et s'apprêtait à aller à l'infirmerie pour prendre des nouvelles du capitaine munichois. Mais le trouvant à sa surprise là, dans le couloir à bavarder tranquillement, il se ravisa et se contenta de lui demander de rejoindre ses coéquipiers au plus tôt, avant de retourner dans les vestiaires en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ton entraineur ? demanda aussitôt Alex avec une curiosité polie.  
-Et accessoirement mon père, ajouta Karl avec un regard amusé devant l'expression incrédule qu'afficha la jeune femme à cette annonce - qui n'était pourtant un scoop pour personne sauf pour elle évidemment... Bien, dit soudain Karl avec un léger soupir, il faut que j'y aille.  
-Dans ce cas... même si je pourrais être accusée de haute trahison pour cela, dit Alex en plaisantant, « Bonne chance » pour la suite du championnat...et à bientôt peut-être !  
-Oui...à bientôt.

Là dessus, le jeune homme gagna les vestiaires d'où parvint à Alex au moment où il ouvrit la porte, la rumeur de conversations joyeuses.

* * *

Mais le sentiment d'allégresse que lui procura cette conversation s'estompa rapidement et le sourire d'Alex disparut de son visage dès que son regard se posa sur la porte des vestiaires de Hambourg. Son cœur se serra à nouveau : elle appréhendait un peu de voir comment Genzô allait réagir à cette situation...et surtout comment celle-ci allait évoluer.

Les minutes passèrent puis les joueurs sortirent enfin des vestiaires la mine sombre (un peu normal puisqu'ils venaient de perdre quand même). Alors qu'ils passèrent devant la jeune femme, Herman lui fit un petit sourire légèrement crispé qui tout compte fait ressemblait plutôt à un rictus douloureux, tandis que Genzô lui demanda d'une voix égale qui ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion particulière, de l'attendre à sa chambre.

Accédant à sa demande, Alex rentra par ses propres moyens à l'hôtel où elle attendit que Genzô vienne la rejoindre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui parler du match. D'abord, parce que c'était encore un peu trop « frais », ensuite, parce que si Genzô avait besoin d'en parler s'était à lui d'aborder le sujet en premier...Et ce soir-là, le japonais s'était montré peu loquace. Loin de vouloir débriefer, il recherchait surtout la compagnie apaisante et rassurante d'Alex. Ils passèrent la nuit ensemble, mais en toute sobriété cette fois-ci. Ce soir-là, ce fut la jeune femme qui le prit dans ses bras où avec des gestes tendres et maternels, elle tenta de lui apporter le plus grand soutien possible.

Les joueurs devaient se tenir prêts pour 10h00 – heure à laquelle le car les récupèrerait pour les mener à l'aéroport. Au petit-déjeuner, ça avait été « soupe à la grimace » : les rares conversations s'étaient articulées autour du match de la veille : les joueurs ayant discuté et re-discuté des différentes stratégies mises en place ainsi que du formidable potentiel du Bayern, en ayant une fois de plus renouvelé leur confiance et soutient au gardien japonais.

Mais contrairement aux joueurs, la nuit ne semblait pas avoir pleinement apaisé Zeman qui se montra assez froid avec Genzô dès le matin et ce, jusqu'à ce que les joueurs partent chacun de leur côté une fois arrivés à Hambourg.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, avait murmuré Herman à Alex visiblement préoccupée, durant leur trajet retour.  
-Je pensais que tout _ça_ serait fini dès ce matin, se lamenta la française en soupirant.  
-Oh...ce n'est qu'une question de temps, assura Herman serein. Le coach est un peu contrarié c'est tout, et comme il doit être aussi testard que Genzô...imagine un peu ! Mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre rapidement, j'en suis sûr. On a encore beaucoup de matches à jouer et Genzô reste incontestablement le meilleur gardien qui soit !

Il s'avéra que Herman avait majoritairement raison dans ses prédictions. Dès le lendemain, les entrainements reprirent comme d'habitude mais avec cependant un léger froid persistant entre l'entraîneur et le gardien de Hambourg. Il se murmurait même que les deux hommes avaient eu une discussion plutôt animée en fin de matinée avec comme fond, la tactique d'un match pour l'un et la place qu'un joueur devait garder pour l'autre...

Quant à Alex, elle aurait pu passer une journée d'étudiante tout à fait normale si certains de ses camarades s'étaient abstenus de la chambrer - certes gentillement, mais la chambrer quand même - sur les « exploits » de son petit-ami...C'est donc remontée à bloc qu'elle monta dans la voiture de Maggie, avec qui elle allait toujours au stade, qui préféra attendre d'être dans les gradins pour lui demander comment s'était passée son escapade à Munich.

-Pfff...comme si on peut appeler ça une escapade ! commenta Alex en regardant Maggie de travers.  
-Ça devait quand même être mieux qu'ici dans un magasin à supporter des vieilles toute la journée, fit remarquer l'allemande un peu boudeuse.

-Bon aller... raconte ! attaqua Maggie, impatiente de rattraper tout ce qu'elle avait raté.  
-Bien, dit Alex décidée en tapant dans ses mains. Munich est une jolie ville et aller voir un match dans un stade, c'est vraiment mieux qu'à la télé ! conclue la française avec un grand sourire.  
-Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? s'étrangla Maggie.  
-Oui, dit Alex en rigolant. Plus sérieusement, c'était vraiment un beau match...dommage que...  
-T'as vu les journaux aujourd'hui ? avait hésité à lui demander Maggie.  
-Non, pourquoi ?

L'allemande sortit alors de son sac le premier quotidien sportif du pays qui titrait en première page que le roi Bayern était réellement indétrônable.

-« Indétrônable »...tu parles ! railla Alex tout en lisant les colonnes qui étaient consacrées au match où le reporter relatait avec force de détails les moments clés - et bien évidemment commentait la dernière action de la partie. Pendant toute la première période, il n'y en a aucun qui a réussit à inquiéter Genzô...ni Schneider, ni Levin..personne !

Maggie la regarda avec un sourire en coin tandis que Alex ouvrit soudain des yeux ronds, interpellée par un passage de l'article.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'écria-t-elle incrédule, « ...après une telle bévue l'avenir du portier japonais est peut-être compromis à Hambourg... » ? Ils sont malades ou quoi ? La seule chose que l'on puisse reprocher à Genzô ça serait de ne pas avoir joué aussi mou que le voulait son entraîneur c'est tout ! affirma-t-elle avec une pointe de mauvaise foie (mais quand on aime...) qui fit sourire Maggie - mais qui se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit qui puisse un peu plus enflammer la française. Et puis, quel joueur à toujours été parfait de toute façon ? poursuivit-elle en fixant Maggie la prenant à témoin.  
-Calme-toi ! lui dit son amie en souriant, levant des mains apaisantes. Tu connais les journalistes...faut bien faire vendre...

Mais ces quelques mots avaient donné de quoi réfléchir et inquiéter la française.

-Dis...tu crois vraiment que Genzô pourrait perdre sa place ?  
-Mais non ! s'exclama Maggie en riant. Quelle équipe pourrait se permettre de perdre un gardien capable à lui tout seul d'assurer un match nul ? Ça serait fou !

Alex était sceptique : Zeman était un caractériel et Genzô et lui étaient en froid...Alors comme si Maggie avait lu dans ses pensées : « De toute façon, fit-elle remarquer, un joueur comme Genzô aura toujours l'embarras du choix pour choisir un autre club si ça n'allait plus ici... ». Alex sourit en repensant au harcèlement de Karl...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, le japonais resta à l'entraînement de volley de sa petite-amie qu'il raccompagna ensuite au campus. Alex, fidèle à sa décision de ne pas parler du match à Genzô, resta silencieuse durant le trajet : aucun autre sujet de conversation ne lui venait à l'esprit ! Le japonais interpréta très bien, et ce silence, et son air préoccupé. Une fois le véhicule garé à proximité de l'entrée, il se tourna vers Alex et prit délicatement son visage dans ses mains en lui murmurant, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme :

-Tout va bien et je vais bien...Alors cesse de t'inquiéter.

Alex n'attendait que ça pour déverser enfin tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur

-Mais quand même...Tu as lu la presse ? Ils annoncent presque ta retraite...Et ton entraîneur ? Le bruit court que vous êtes en froid...avec tout ce que ça pourrait avoir comme répercussions sur ta carrière...et...

Genzô intervint pour calmer son flot de paroles en lui posant son index sur les lèvres.

-Crois-moi, dit-il très calme avec un petit sourire et le regard pétillant, j'en ai vu d'autres... et des pires. Ne serait-ce que lors de mon arrivée en Allemagne...là j'en ai vraiment bavé ! Mais je me suis accroché et je continuerai toujours à le faire. Je ne me fais pas de souci.

C'était plus encore la sérénité qu'il dégageait que ses paroles en elles-même qui tranquillisa Alex. Elle poussa alors un profond soupir évacuateur du stress accumulé ces dernières 24 heures (seulement 24 ! Elle avait l'impression que le match contre le Bayern avait eu lieu il y a une semaine !) et regarda son petit-ami avec le sourire retrouvé avant de l'embrasser tendrement...

* * *

Les jolies teintes automnales qui coloraient la végétation hambourgeoise s'estompèrent peu à peu. Un froid sec, mordant, annonciateur de l'hiver fit son apparition (et alors, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un doux hiver Provençal...là, on était à Hambourg...nettement plus au nord !).

De longues semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le jour où Alex avait reçu ce courrier du Ministère l'informant des charges retenues contre Horst. Le fait qu'il y aurait un jugement (ils ignoraient encore quand) incita les jeunes gens à prendre un avocat à qui ils confièrent le dossier...

Alex était à présent en pleine phase de révisions : elle avait des partielles en janvier et consacrait désormais une très grande partie de son temps libre à lire et relire ses notes dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque. Elle en négligeait même un peu ses entraînements de volley (bien que l'équipe se maintienne dans les cinq premier du classement – objectif de Markus atteint) mais évidemment pas son petit-ami.

Durant cette période, le classement au championnat de Bundesliga resta inchangé : premier, le Bayern de Munich et second, Hambourg - qui talonnait le leader. Ce qui était resté inchangé également, et malheureusement, était la mésentente entre Genzô et Zeman...Rien à faire ! Aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, il semblait que tout était prétexte à afficher clairement leur divergence d'opinion concernant une stratégie de match...A croire que le climat rude imposé par l'hiver avait lui aussi contribué à refroidir un peu plus l'ambiance aux entraînements...Et même si depuis sa défaite à Munich l'équipe avait enchaîné les victoires tout en opposant une défense irréprochable (le portier hambourgeois n'ayant plus encaissé un seul but), personne dans ce vaste monde du football, n'ignorait les tensions existantes au sein de l'équipe...

L'hiver était la saison préférée d'Alex, même s'il faisait froid et nuit tôt. De même, la Noël était sa fête préférée, non pas pour les cadeaux qu'elle pouvait générer, mais pour cette ambiance particulière... magique qui y régnait. Ambiance que contribuaient à parfaire les guirlandes, décorations de vitrines, ou autres marchés de Noël. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que la jeune femme avait quitté sa famille, et si ses parents ne s'étaient pas attendus à avoir des nouvelles de leur fille régulièrement (non seulement ils n'en avaient pas mais en plus, elle avait délibérément oublié de les informer de deux ou trois trucs) ils s'attendaient néanmoins à la revoir pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Jamais encore Alex n'avait passé un Noël loin des siens et jusqu'à peu, c'était toujours ce qu'elle envisageait de faire. Mais aujourd'hui pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir se couper en deux...Elle se sentait déchirée entre l'envie de rentrer un peu chez elle et celle de ne pas vouloir quitter son petit-ami...C'est vrai qu'elle ignorait si Genzô avait l'habitude de rentrer au pays durant la trêve d'hiver ou s'il restait au contraire en Allemagne pour continuer à s'entraîner (en fonction de, ça lui épargnerait une bonne prise de tête). Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose : cette année son Noël serait spécial où qu'elle se trouve !

Malheureusement, si cette période fut bien un moment à part comme elle l'avait espéré, ça ne fut pas pour les raisons que Alex s'était imaginée...loin de là ! Comme l'auraient dit ses ancêtres : « Le ciel allait bientôt leur tomber sur la tête »...


	17. Annonces du Japon1ère partie

-Hé ! Je - te - parle !

Pour toute réponse, Maggie eut droit à un léger grognement.

-Tu as bien l'intention de leur en parler n'est-ce pas ? répéta-t-elle pour la...septième ou huitième fois de l'après-midi à son amie.

Avec un énorme soupir, Alex consentit enfin à décoller son nez de la vitrine où l'on pouvait admirer un village miniature du père Noël tout en automates (grand succès de l'avenue piétonne), et regarda Maggie avec une certaine lassitude mêlée d'exaspération. Elle jeta alors un rapide coup d'œil à son sac où se trouvait la cause de ce harcèlement et regretta presque d'avoir parlé de tout ça à son amie...

Ce samedi après-midi, alors que Alex quittait le campus pour rejoindre Maggie en ville pour une séance « shopping de Noël entre filles », elle fut interpellée par l'irascible et indéboulonnable concierge (à se demander s'il allait passer les fêtes dans sa loge décoré en sapin) qui lui remit pour la deuxième fois une lettre du Ministère de la Justice : la date du jugement était arrêtée au 15 avril, soit près de quatre mois plus tard. Alex prit la nouvelle sans joie particulière. En réalité, elle se languissait que tout ça soit terminé. De plus, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Horst ait grand chose – semblant ne jamais avoir été inquiété auparavant - mais le peu qu'il prendrait la contenterait...

Elle en avait immédiatement informé Genzô et parlé à Maggie. Et durant la conversation qui s'en suivit, cette dernière lui avait demandée comment le vivaient ses parents, en étant si loin d'elle. Quelle erreur elle avait alors commise en lui avouant qu'elle ne leur en avait pas touché un mot...

-Quoi ! s'était exclamée l'allemande choquée. Mais enfin, ça ne va pas ! Tu te rends compte... Comment tu réagirais, toi, si tu apprenais que ta fille t'avait cachée une chose aussi importante !  
-Heu...d'abord je te signale que je n'ai pas de fille, lui avait rétorquée un peu facilement Alex, et ensuite que j'avais l'intention de leur en parler ! lui mentit-elle.  
-Ah ouais ? Et quand ? dit Maggie sceptique.  
-Dès que je les verrai ! s'indigna Alex très convainquante (bien que cette réponse fut la seule qui lui soit venue sur l'instant à l'esprit). Ce n'est pas le genre de chose que je peux leur annoncer par téléphone...  
-Et bien c'est parfait, dit Maggie croisant les bras le sourire triomphant, puisque tu passes tes fêtes de Noël en France...Donc c'est promis : tu leur en parleras quand tu seras là-bas ?

Pour réponse Alex haussa les épaules et s'intéressa à la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtements. Dès lors, Maggie n'avait cessé de la harceler.

Alex avait tant hésité et attendu à en parler à ses parents, que maintenant ça lui semblait presque « hors propos » de le faire (sur le moment, elle n'avait pas voulu les inquiéter et avait craint une trop forte réaction de leur part lui imposant du coup de rentrer en France, de plus, son caractère très/trop indépendant ne l'avait pas non-plus spontanément poussée à appeler « papa et maman à l'aide »). Elle était à quelques semaines que tout soit réglé...alors pourquoi les inquiéter maintenant et remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Peut-être pour les raisons invoquées par Maggie : à savoir qu'elle était leur fille et qu'en tant que ses parents, ils étaient en droit de savoir...

-Hé ! Tu vas bien leur en...  
-Oh ! Oui Maggie ! s'écria Alex excédée faisant sursauter du coup le petit garçon qui se trouvait à côté d'elle devant la vitrine de jouets.

Pour les fêtes de Noël, Alex et Genzô avaient en effet décidé de rentrer quelques jours dans leur famille respective. Ils s'étaient cependant donnés rendez-vous pour passer le réveillon du jour de l'an ensemble à Hambourg.

* * *

Cela faisait près de trois ans que Genzô n'avait pas vu ses parents et ses deux frères – tous résidaient au Japon – et comme de toute façon, s'il était resté en Allemagne, il y aurait été seul pour la Noël, autant prendre un peu de vacances durant la trêve hivernale du championnat (bien que s'il s'agissait d'une période de repos pour les joueurs, les clubs eux, étaient en pleine effervescence avec le mercato d'hiver).

Quant à Alex, après la promesse faite à Maggie, elle rentrait chez elle avec une valise morale bien lourde... Elle se demandait vraiment comment elle allait pouvoir amener ça dans la conversation (surtout à une période où l'on est tous censé être en pleines réjouissances).

A J-3 du réveillon, Alex accompagna Genzô à l'aéroport dans la matinée (elle n'avait son vol que dans l'après-midi) où les deux amoureux se dirent tendrement au revoir devant la porte d'embarcation du japonais.

-Tu m'appelles dès que tu arrives ? lui demanda d'une petite voix Alex, un peu inquiète qu'il ne l'oublie sitôt arrivé là-bas (ah ! ces filles...).  
-Je t'appellerai tout les jours... et même plusieurs fois par jours, lui répondit Genzô avec un sourire rassurant, le regard pétillant.  
-Bon voyage...je t'aime !  
-Moi aussi...

* * *

Bien qu'elle fut partie en lointaine seconde position, Alex arriva à destination plus tôt que son petit-ami. Sa mère, prénommée Sarah, était venue la chercher à l'aéroport de Provence. Plutôt petite (Alex tirait de son père pour la taille), joliment rondelette, les cheveux blonds et courts, elle accueillit sa fille les bras grands ouverts. Elle fut rassurée de la voir débarquer la mine resplendissante...elle lui avait tant manquée !

-Et papa ? demanda Alex après avoir embrassé chaleureusement sa mère.  
-Au travail. Mais je pense que l'on devrait arriver en même temps à la maison, l'informa sa mère.  
-Il n'est pas en congé ? questionna la jeune femme alors qu'elle récupérait à présent sa valise sur le tapis roulant des bagages.  
-Il le sera la semaine prochaine, pour le jour de l'an.

La mère d'Alex était femme au foyer tandis que son père était chauffeur routier et de ce fait, avait des horaires un peu marginaux. Ils vivaient dans un petit village à une trentaine de kilomètres de la cité phocéenne où, dans un petit mas provençal sans prétention qu'ils avaient mis des années à retaper eux-même, ils avaient le sentiment d'échapper à la folie urbaine.

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée chez elle, Alex monta dans sa chambre pour poser sa valise et se ressourcer un peu grâce à tout ce qu'elle y avait laissé et qui comptait tant pour elle : une photo, un bibelot, une peluche... Son moment de nostalgie fut cependant écourté par sa mère qui l'appela : son père venait d'arriver. Les relations père-fille sont ce qu'elles sont : Alex se jeta alors à son coup.

Tous trois allèrent ensuite dans le salon. Installés confortablement dans un canapé devant la cheminée où un feu crépitant diffusait une douce chaleur, ils commencèrent à bavarder en buvant un verre. La jeune femme s'éclipsa juste un instant pour prendre un appel...

* * *

Quinze heures de vol ! Genzô était heureux de ne pas avoir à rentrer au Japon toutes les semaines. Malgré le fait de voyager en première, il se sentait courbaturé de partout ! L'avion avait atterri à Narita en début de soirée et à peine avait-il posé un pied hors de la carlingue que Genzô téléphona à Alex. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie. C'est son frère aîné Tate, le second de la triade, qui était venu le chercher et qui l'y attendait. Contrairement à Genzô qui s'était toujours montré sobre et discret dans sa vie privé, qui était d'un tempérament rigoureux et qui avait toujours fait passer (jusqu'à peu) son métier (et passion) en premier, Tate était l'« artiste », celui qui aimait à se laisser porter là où le vent le menait...que ce soit concernant sa vie d'étudiant à long terme ou les filles d'ailleurs...Tate était très différent encore de Yosuke, l'aîné des trois frères Wakabayashi, le « cérébral » qui avait terminé de brillantes études de droit et management pour seconder d'abord, et reprendre ensuite les rênes de l'entreprise qu'avait fondé et dirigeait toujours monsieur Wakabayashi père. Trois enfants, trois garçons, trois profils on ne peut plus différents.

Les Wakabayashi vivaient dans le Shizu-oka, dans une très imposante demeure qui abritait toute la famille (hormis Genzô bien entendu). Si beaucoup de joueurs professionnels de football avaient, dès leurs premiers salaires, mis leur famille à l'abri du besoin, il n'en était pas de même pour Genzô qui avait été élevé dans un environnement très privilégier, bénéficiant dès sa plus tendre enfance de tout les avantages que cela pouvait apporter. Pourtant, c'est un trait de son éducation qu'il n'avait jamais évoqué en Allemagne où il était arrivé en tant que petit gardien et où il s'était « fait » tout seul.

-Heureux de te revoir, lui dit Tate avant de lui donner une accolade.  
-Salut Tate, répondit souriant son petit frère.  
-T'as grandit dis-moi, dit-il en regardant Genzô de la tête aux pieds, les yeux rieurs. T'as changé aussi : on te prendrait presque pour un homme !  
-Toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé, constata Genzô en soupirant, toujours la même tête et toujours aussi marrant !

Si Genzô avait un look très sportswear, son frère lui, était du genre « à la mode débraillée, les cheveux en pétard »...

-Tout le monde t'attend à la maison, poursuivit Tate enthousiaste sans réagir à ce que son frère venait de dire (ils étaient habitués à se chamailler et avaient du retard à rattraper). Ça a été une sacrée surprise d'apprendre que tu venais pour les fêtes de fin d'année...Trois ans ! Tu te rends compte ? Trois ans qu'on n'a de tes nouvelles que par téléphone ou en regardant tes matches à la télé...

Genzô se contenta de sourire, un peu gêné. Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans ce que lui disait son frère : toute sa famille l'avait soutenu quand il avait décidé de partir se perfectionner en Europe en sachant ce que cela impliquerait...Mais il est vrai aussi que trois ans sans voir une personne à qui l'on tient, c'est long.

-Alors, demanda Tate, tandis qu'ils montaient dans sa voiture, comment ça se passe en Allemagne ?  
-Oh...ça se passe à merveille ! s'exclama Alex. L'ambiance à la fac et au campus est très bonne et j'y ai fait beaucoup de connaissances et m'y suis même fait des amis !  
-On ne te manque pas trop alors ? la taquina son père.  
-Pas un brin, dit Alex sans scrupule en rigolant.  
-Et bien, ça fait plaisir ! dit-il faussement vexé.  
-Aller, dit Sarah, à table maintenant...  
-La nourriture japonaise ne te manque pas trop ? demanda Yosuke alors que toute la famille venait de prendre place autour de la grande table de la salle à manger.  
-Question d'habitudes, répondit Genzô en souriant, au pire, il y a toujours des restaurants. Mais la cuisine européenne est vraiment bonne.

Il était assis en face de son père. Il ne l'avait pas trouvé changé : Monsieur Wakabayashi était un homme qui en imposait physiquement. Son air n'était pas vraiment sévère, mais plutôt en permanence sérieux. Grand, une petite moustache bien taillée, des lunettes tout aussi carrées, il ne se déplaçait jamais vêtu autrement qu'en costume dans la mesure où comme bon nombre de japonais, il avait consacré sa vie à sa carrière. Concernant la maison (bien qu'ils aient des « gens ») et l'éducation des enfants, c'est madame Wakabayashi qui s'en était occupée. Assise à côté du plus jeune de ses enfants qu'elle n'avait pu se retenir de serrer très fort dans ses bras en versant une petite larme de joie quand il était arrivé, elle était petite, menue, dévouée à sa famille et très souriante (une japonaise dans toute sa splendeur).

-Dans ce cas, dit-elle, profite que tu es un peu ici pour faire des réserves !  
-Je ne suis pas rentré au Japon pour prendre des kilos maman, rétorqua Genzô sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ? demanda Tate. Je suppose que tu vas aller voir tes amis ? Tu les as prévenu que tu rentrais pour les fêtes ?  
-Oui, j'ai téléphoné à Stéphanie hier, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle partait passer les fêtes au ski avec ses parents, répondit Alex en faisant la moue. De toute façon, je pense que je vais déjà devoir courir un marathon pendant ces quelques jours, alors...Alex finit sa phrase en balançant sa main par dessus son épaule.  
-Comme à chaque fois qu'on reste peu de temps à un endroit tout en ayant une multitude de choses à faire, fit observer sa mère avec sagesse.  
-Oui, confirma Alex avec un grand sourire avant de lui demander : A propos, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter ta voiture demain pour aller en ville ? J'ai encore quelques emplettes à faire...

* * *

Alex avaient ramené dans sa valise les cadeaux qu'elle prédestinait à ses parents. Non, là il s'agissait de trouver le cadeau qu'elle offrirait à Genzô. Et le choix était très difficile, car que peut-on offrir à quelqu'un qui est dans la capacité de s'acheter tout ce qu'il désire ? Alex avait dans l'idée de lui prendre un bijou : un bracelet puisqu'il n'en avait pas (elle n'allait quand même pas lui offrir une paire de gants ou une casquette !). Mais du coup, elle s'était demandée si le fait de ne pas en posséder ne s'expliquait pas simplement par le fait qu'il n'aimait pas ça...Et bien celui-ci, il l'aimerait c'est tout ! Et il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, elle avait pris soin de noter son adresse au Japon avant qu'il ne parte et voulait qu'il reçoive son cadeau pour le 25...soit dans trois jours seulement (presque plus que deux maintenant) !

-Comment ça se passe dans ton club ? demanda monsieur Wakabayashi d'un ton léger, bien que Genzô l'ait soupçonné d'être au courant de sa mésentente avec son entraîneur.  
-Beaucoup mieux que ne le rapportent beaucoup de personnes, répondit le jeune homme qui préféra ne pas faire semblant. Nous ne sommes pas d'accord sur certains points, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de jouer et d'avoir le soutient de l'équipe, dans ces conditions ça me va ! Et puis, les résultats sont là...

Son père avait acquiescé d'un mouvement de tête. Il appréciait que son fils ne se laisse pas perturber par ce genre d'évènement et qu'il garde ce mental.

-Et en dehors de jouer au foot toute la journée, qu'est-ce que tu fais d'autre ? demanda Yosuke avec intérêt – le jeune homme pouvait comprendre qu'on aime faire du sport, mais n'avait jamais compris en revanche, qu'on puisse être... « normal » à l'aimer à ce point !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? rétorqua Tate en montrant son petit frère de la main avant que celui-ci n'ait eu le temps de répondre. Tu le vois courir après des filles plutôt qu'après un ballon ? acheva-t-il en pouffant de rire.  
-Enfin Tate ! s'exclama madame Wakabayashi. Laisse Genzô tranquille !

Non seulement Genzô était le « petit » dernier mais en plus elle était restée plusieurs années sans revoir son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse chahuter de la sorte par son frère dès le premier soir. Mais alors qu'elle lança un regard empreint de reproches à Tate, celui-ci fixa son frère en ouvrant des yeux ronds de stupéfaction et lâchant ses baguettes devant la tête que fit Genzô : légèrement renfrogné, il s'intéressa un peu trop à son bol pour que ce soit naturel tandis que ses joues changèrent subitement de couleur.

-Attends un peu voir...dit lentement Tate en se rapprochant de Genzô tout en le regardant comme s'il était son prochain cadeau d'anniversaire. Genzô...t'as une copine ? s écria-t-il, un immense sourire s'étalant sur son visage, d'une oreille à l'autre.

Tout le reste de la tablée tourna alors brusquement la tête vers le jeune homme, attendant sa réponse. Genzô bouillait, il avait vraiment l'impression de prendre feu tout en se retenant à grande peine de ne pas étrangler son frère ! Mais de quoi il était encore allé parler cette andouille ! Maintenant en plus ! Bien sûr qu'il avait l'intention de l'annoncer à ses parents, mais pas comme ça, si soudainement...Et puis, il s'agissait d'Alex quand même ! Pas de l'une de ces innombrables étudiantes rencontrées et larguées aussi sec par Tate - qui avait l'habitude de les montrer à sa mère, qui n'en pouvait plus d'un tel défilé d'ailleurs !

Mais là, de toute évidence, il n'avait pas le choix...

-Ça aurait quelque chose de si surprenant ? répondit-il à son frère sur un ton de défi le fixant dans les yeux, les joues à présent écarlates.

Sa mère posa alors une main sur son cœur tant elle était heureuse de cette nouvelle, son père rajusta ses lunettes aussi bien que lui-même rajustait sa casquette, Yosuke afficha un sourire réjoui (enfin son frère faisait quelque chose de normal) tandis que Tate lui attrapa la main et la secoua comme pour le féliciter d'avoir accompli un acte héroïque !

-Surprenant ? s'exclama Tate. Venant de toi, ce n'est pas surprenant : c'est miraculeux ! Aller, raconte, elle est comment ? demanda-t-il avide de savoir avec un sourire goguenard.

Mais pour toute réponse, Genzô le mitrailla du regard.

-Tate, dit monsieur Wakabayashi d'un ton calme mais qui fleurait bon la menace, ça suffit.

Le garçon reçut le message cinq sur cinq...Maintenant, toute la maisonnée était au courant. Malgré cela, les parents de Genzô lui laisseraient le soin de choisir du moment où il leur en parlerait. Dès lors, la conversation s'articula autour de divers autres sujets avant de se terminer sur l'organisation du repas de Noël.

-Nous sommes sept à table ! cria Sarah à Alex de l'autre bout de la maison, indiquant à sa fille le nombre de couverts à dresser pour le repas du réveillon.

En plus des trois occupants, les grands-parents maternels et paternels se joignirent à eux pour la soirée. Eux aussi étaient impatients de revoir leur petite-fille et de prendre de ses nouvelles (étant la seule de cette génération...).

Sarah avait laissé le soin à sa fille de décorer la maison pour les fêtes, et la jeune femme s'en était donnée à cœur joie ! Elle était d'excellente humeur – d'autant plus qu'elle avait eu le coup de foudre sur un bracelet et qu'expédié en chrono, il arriverait à temps au Japon – elle avait donc mis des guirlandes de partout dans la maison, y compris dans les toilettes et autour du panier du chien !

Les invités arrivèrent les bras chargés de cadeaux et la soirée s'annonça bien... _pour le moment..._ Comme elle s'en était doutée, Alex répéta beaucoup de choses qu'elle avait déjà dit à ses parents concernant sa nouvelle vie outre-Rhin, mais ça ne la dérangea pas. Ce qui la mit mal à l'aise en revanche, c'est lorsque son grand-père maternel lui demanda si elle pensait être à nouveau là pour les fêtes de Pâques. Certes ses parents ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle revienne les voir de si tôt, mais ils furent quand même surpris de la voir si gênée quand elle répondit : « Heu...non papy...désolée...je ne pourrais pas... » en leur jetant un coup d'œil furtif et affichant une expression coupable. Sa mère lui lança alors un regard interrogateur auquel elle répondit dans un murmure : « Je t'expliquerai après... », en priant le ciel pour que sa mère oublie par la suite de lui rappeler sa promesse !

Mais elle n'avait pas dû prier assez fort, parce qu'une fois tout le monde parti, avant même que la table soit entièrement débarrassée, sa mère lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle leur en parle et de toute évidence, le moment était venu (juste le jour de Noël...). Elle espérait seulement que ça ne se passerait pas trop mal, bien qu'une désagréable sensation familière au creux de l'estomac lui laissait présager que si...


	18. Annonces de France2ème partie

**Annonces...de France**

* * *

L'atmosphère féérique de Noël s'évapora en un instant. Les guirlandes lumineuses n'étaient plus que des ampoules allumées, le feu crépitant qui diffusait autrefois une si douce chaleur, plus qu'une source de lumière. Alex se retrouva face à ses parents qui attendaient patiemment une explication, une simple explication de sa part. Peut-être s'imaginaient-ils que leur fille avait prévu de partir en vacances avec des amis à ce moment-là, ou qu'elle avait des examens à préparer...peu importe, en tout cas quelque chose de léger. Alex prit alors pleinement la mesure de la difficulté qu'elle aurait à se justifier sans blesser ses parents ni susciter chez eux l'incompréhension...

-On devrait aller s'asseoir, proposa la jeune femme sentant sa gorge soudain sèche et faisant un sourire crispé. Ça serait peut-être mieux...  
-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda sa mère intriguée sous le regard surpris de son père.

Tous trois prirent place devant la cheminée, Alex s'asseyant à l'une des extrémités du canapé, mettant volontairement un peu de distance avec ses parents.

-Et bien, commença-t-elle en se tordant nerveusement les doigts alors qu'elle cherchait à dédramatiser, en fait, il ne se passe rien : il _s'est passé_ quelque chose...

-...et d'ici quelques semaines, j'ai un rendez-vous qui devrait mettre un terme à l'affaire.

Elle regarda ses parents attendant d'eux une quelconque réaction. Elle aurait rêvé que ce semblant d'explication suffise, mais évidemment ça ne suffisait pas, au contraire, ça ne pouvait que les intriguer d'avantage : sa mère croisa les bras l'air très perplexe tandis que son père haussa les sourcils en regardant alternativement son épouse et sa fille en quête d'un complément d'information. Résignée, Alex poursuivit mal à l'aise.

-J'ai eu un problème, ou plutôt, une altercation avec un garçon à la fac... mais il y a des mois de cela, insista-t-elle. Et ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...

Ses parents restèrent silencieux, attentant la suite, Alex prit une profonde inspiration,

-Alors, j'ai porté plainte.

Finalement, elle avait préféré y aller franco, de toute façon elle ne voyait pas comment le leur annoncer autrement n'étant pas experte en diplomatie, alors autant ne pas tourner autour du pot...Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel ses parents assimilèrent ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Ils ne s'étaient pas imaginés une seule seconde que leur fille leur dirait une chose pareille. Ils étaient même à des années lumière de se l'imaginer.

-« _Porter plainte_ » ? répéta lentement sa mère sans trop comprendre. Mais Alex, on ne porte pas plainte pour une engueulade ou un simple échange d'insultes...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que ça aille si loin ? demanda-t-elle incrédule.  
-On s'est disputé...Il m'a tirée une gifle et je suis tombée, raconta doucement Alex sous le regard stupéfait de ses parents, regard qu'elle n'osa pas croiser. Et...  
-« _Et..._ » ? demanda sa mère précipitamment.  
-Et...ensuite il s'est jeté sur moi, avoua Alex en déglutissant difficilement, tandis que sa mère affolée, plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, la respiration coupée. Mais il ne s'est rien passé ! s'écria aussitôt la jeune femme pour éviter toute panique superflue. Des étudiants sont arrivés à ce moment-là et il ne s'est rien passé...rien du tout ! jura-t-elle en levant une main qu'elle sentit trembler. Seulement maintenant, nous n'avons pas la même version des faits : lui, maintient qu'il s'est penché sur moi pour voir comment j'allais après ma chute, alors que moi, j'ai la certitude qu'il avait d'autres intentions...Voilà c'est tout.

On aurait dit une petite fille venant de confesser une grosse bêtise.

Ses parents restèrent à la regarder pendant un moment qu'elle trouva interminable. Ils étaient surpris, choqués mais pourtant ne pouvaient, ne voulaient y croire. Il est vrai que Alex avait eu des semaines pour digérer tout ça, avec en prime à ses côtés la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle. Mais eux, ils venaient de se prendre un condensé en pleine figure en moins de cinq minutes sans y être préparés. Et maintenant, il leur fallait le réaliser et réagir.

-Mais...mais...je ne comprends pas Alex, dit lentement sa mère sonnée par ses propos. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?...Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?... Tu ne nous en as jamais parlés...

Alex secoua lentement la tête...

-C'est bien vrai ?... Il s'est bien passé tout ça ? insista-t-elle.

Alex se contenta de hocher la tête pour dire oui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une nœud coincé au milieu de la gorge qui l'empêchait d'émettre le moindre son.

-Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé alors ? demanda sa mère stupéfaite d'une voix trahissant une vive émotion.  
-Il s'est passé tant de choses en même temps, je...je... Alex cherchait ses mots, ses pensées.

Elle sentait la panique la gagner, son cœur s'emballer, sa respiration s'accélérer...Elle sentait sa mère sur le point d'exploser. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête... Elle avait envie de pleurer... Elle aurait préféré ne jamais avoir parlé de tout ça à ses parents... Elle aurait voulu que Genzô soit là pour la soutenir comme il le faisait toujours...mais il n'était pas là... et c'était maintenant à elle, elle seule de faire face... « Et puis, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez... » reconnut-elle en baissant ses yeux larmoyants.

-« _Que vous vous inquiétiez_... » ?

Sa mère n'en revenait pas et effectivement, elle explosa en se laissant aller à toutes ces violentes émotions qui s'entre-choquaient en elle.

-Mais tu ne crois pas que tu auraisdû nous en parler immédiatement ? Tu ne crois pas que ça fait aussi parti du rôle des parents de s'inquiéter pour leurs enfants, d'être là quand ils ont besoin d'eux ? s'exclama-t-elle les joues rouge vif, les yeux brillants. Est-ce que tu te rends compte ?

-Tout ce temps où tu es restée à nous dire que tout allait bien...Tout ce temps où nous pensions que _tu allais bien_ alors que ce n'était pas vrai !... Alors que tu vivais ça...si loin...si seule...

Sa voix se brisa. L'émotion la gagna. Elle resta à fixer sa fille, son enfant, atterrée... attristée... sans comprendre pourquoi...Elle pensait être si proche d'elle, elle en avait même été la confidente plus jeune. Alors pourquoi leur avoir caché ça...pourquoi ?

C'était pour ne pas avoir à supporter ça que Alex avait tant hésité à leur en parler. Elle se leva aussitôt pour venir s'asseoir juste à côté de sa mère, lui prenant la main.

-Maman, papa, dit-elle avec douceur en les regardant les yeux humides, je vous jure que si ça avait été trop difficile je serais même rentrée à la maison, sans hésiter. Mais même si aujourd'hui, raconté de la sorte, ça vous semble si pénible, je l'ai pourtant bien surmonté...et puis, je n'étais pas seule là-bas...ajouta-t-elle, cherchant à les rassurer.  
-Qui ça ? Tes amis ? demanda sa mère en reniflant avant de se moucher sans être totalement convaincue de l'efficacité de personnes récemment rencontrées dans ce genre de situation.  
-Oui, mes amis, dit Alex en hochant vigoureusement la tête, et puis...il n'y avait pas qu'eux, avoua doucement la jeune femme sans pouvoir réprimer un timide sourire.

Là encore quelques secondes furent nécessaire à ses parents pour interpréter sa dernière déclaration.

-Y aurait-il autre chose dont tu ne nous aurais _pas_ _encore_ parlé ? demanda sa mère qui se doutait déjà de la réponse.  
-Et bien en fait, j'ai un petit-ami et...il est resté très présent à mes côtés quand tout ça est arrivé. Encore aujourd'hui, il s'occupe très bien de moi, confia-t-elle.

Après un instant de silence, c'est son père qui, pour la première fois, prit la parole.

-Qui est ce garçon ? demanda-t-il direct, les sourcils froncés.  
-Je l'ai rencontré au club où je joue au volley, et...voilà quoi...expliqua Alex gênée (elle n'allait quand même pas tout raconter en détail à son père quand même).  
-C'est un volleyeur alors ? demanda sa mère qui avait passablement retrouvé son calme.  
-Non, il joue au foot.  
-Et il est étudiant comme toi ?

Hmm... L'interrogatoire sur le « petit-ami » à présent. Mais comme ça détournait avantageusement la conversation, Alex s'y plia.

-Non, dit-elle, il travaille.  
-Il a quel âge ? bondit son père, s'imaginant sa fille avec un vieux pervers (après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, plus rien ne lui semblait impossible désormais).  
-Le même que le mien, répondit Alex en soupirant.  
-Ah...Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme métier ?  
-Il est footballeur, lâcha Alex - qui s'attendait à un « Quoi ! » de protestation de ses parents...mais qui n'arriva finalement pas - les deux se contentant d'échanger un regard éloquent.  
-Il s'appelle comment ? demanda sa mère en s'efforçant de sourire, comme pour montrer qu'il n'y avait aucun problème à ce que sa fille fréquente un footballeur (bien que ces garçons aient une réputation...Mais la soirée avait été suffisamment éprouvante comme ça : inutile d'en rajouter).  
-Genzô...  
-Il est italien ? s'intéressa son père.  
-Pas Enzo ! s'écria Alex offusquée. Genzô ! Il est japonais.  
-Pardon ? s'exclamèrent en même temps ses parents.  
-Quoi ? Y'a un problème ? demanda Alex sur la défensive (comme chaque fois qu'on touchait à son petit-ami).  
-Aucun, s'empressa de dire son père. C'est juste que...  
-...que nous ne nous attendions pas à _tout ça_ ce soir ! termina sa mère la voix et les traits fatigués.  
-Je sais, s'excusa Alex soudain penaudequi ressentit le besoin de se justifier encore**. **J'ai fait ce qui me semblait être pour le mieux...Je suis vraiment désolée. Même si c'est normal que vous soyez au courant de ce qui m'arrive...ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas prendre aussi soin de vous...

Adossés au canapé, sa mère poussa un profond soupir tandis que son père se frottait nerveusement le menton avec sa main.

-Je vous en prie, les supplia Alex le regard implorant, faites-moi confiance...

Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel ses parents se consultèrent du regard alors que Alex attendait le verdict.

-Nous te faisons confiance, dit son père au grand soulagement de la jeune femme. Mais à l'avenir, prévint-il le doigt en l'air dans un geste d'attention, nous voulons que tu nous tiennes informé de tout, et absolument tout de ce qui t'arrive en dehors du quotidien. Compris jeune fille ?  
-Compris papa, répondit Alex avec un petit sourire, les joues rosées.  
-Maintenant, poursuivit son père avec un air grave, elle en est où exactement cette affaire ?  
-Comme je vous l'ai dit, commença Alex apaisée que le « gros morceau » soit passé, j'ai porté plainte de suite. Ensuite j'ai reçu un courrier m'informant que mes plaintes étaient retenues et dernièrement, un autre où l'on m'indiquait que le jugement aurait lieu en avril...  
-Et ce garçon, tu le vois toujours ? s'inquiéta soudain sa mère.  
-Non, dit Alex, il ne vient plus à la fac. Je ne risquerais de le rencontrer que le jour du jugement, dit-elle sombrement, et encore...si il vient !  
-Qui est-ce ? demanda son père le regard tout à coup enflammé.

Mais Alex secoua la tête et répondit d'une voix calme.

-Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Genzô papa : « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'en plus du reste tu compliques la situation en faisant justice toi-même. » Ça ne m'apporterait rien de bon...Bien au contraire !  
-Mais...commença-t-il.  
-Promets-le moi ! dit Alex en pointant vers lui un index menaçant.  
-Promis...répondit-il à contre cœur en soupirant, un peu contraint...

Alex, tout comme ses parents, n'avait pas traîné pour aller se coucher ce soir-là. Il était tard, minuit passé, mais plus encore, elle avait besoin de se retrouver seule pour faire le vide. Allongée sur le dos sur son lit, les bras croisés sous la tête, elle fixait une petite poupée en porcelaine à l'effigie de Clochette posée sur son bureau mais sans vraiment la voir.

Le stress éprouvé au moment de l'annonce était passé, cependant elle ressentait toujours un nœud persistant à l'estomac – elle se doutait également qu'elle aurait du mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit...le contre-coup de la soirée. Elle se demandait si elle avait déjà vécu un Noël semblable par le passé : de toute évidence non ! Elle songea alors à Genzô (ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu). Elle se languissait tellement de le revoir, tellement de retourner en Allemagne où elle se sentait « chez elle ». Elle espérait aussi de tout cœur que sa soirée du réveillon s'était mieux passée (et surtout mieux finie) que la sienne...

Elle tourna sa tête vers le radio réveil posé sur la table de chevet accolée à la tête du lit. En tenant compte du décalage horaire, la journée du 25 décembre était déjà bien entamée au Japon. Alex se demanda alors si Genzô avait reçu son cadeau à temps, s'il lui plaisait, s'il passait de bons moments avec sa famille...et s'il pensait à elle en ce moment...


	19. Retour en Allemagne

**Retour en Allemagne**

* * *

Le colis d'Alex était arrivé comme prévu au domicile des Wakabayashi, le 25 décembre dans la matinée.

Même le jour de Noël, monsieur Wakabayashi avait trouvé le moyen de s'absenter pour se rendre au siège social de son entreprise située dans la banlieue de Tokyo. Yosuke avait, comme à son habitude, suivi son père. Les deux hommes avaient cependant promis d'être rentrés à une heure raisonnable pour le dîner.

Quant à Genzô, il était resté chez lui. Il était inutile de sortir faire un tour en espérant croiser l'un de ses amis aujourd'hui : il avait téléphoné à Hizawa, Kisugi et Taki (ses plus anciens amis et partenaires de jeu qui vivaient toujours dans le Shizu-oka) mais tous passaient leur journée en famille. Concernant Tsubasa : le garçon était resté en Espagne, ses parents et son petit frère l'ayant rejoint pour les fêtes.

Au calme dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, le jeune homme se distrayait en feuilletant un magasine...sur le foot (c'eut été surprenant que ce fut sur la danse classique...). Il était occupé à lire un article consacré aux équipes évoluant en J-League et où jouaient bon nombre de vieilles connaissances, lorsque lui parvint du rez-de-chaussée la voix de sa mère. Madame Wakabayashi lui demanda de descendre la rejoindre : un paquet en provenance de France venait d'arriver à son intention. Un grand sourire éclaira instantanément son visage. Il bascula sur le côté et se leva avec agilité. Sa mère le regardait dévaler les marches du grand escalier, quand son regard fut détourné, interpellé par une tête indiscrète qui émergea soudainement du salon dans l'espoir de grappiller quelques informations sur l'expéditrice présumée du paquet...

Genzô récupéra le colis des mains de sa mère et la remercia. Elle ne posa aucune question et se contenta de lancer un sourire bienveillant à son fils. Alors que celui-ci passait devant la porte ouverte du salon, il lâcha un « Tate...file de là ! » avec un sourire malicieux à l'intention de son frère qui retira alors sa tête à l'expression boudeuse comme une tortue la rentrerait dans sa carapace Genzô monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour ouvrir son cadeau en toute tranquillité

Dans le carton il trouva une petite boite joliment emballée qui s'avéra être un écrin et une carte dans laquelle Alex avait écrit quelques mots tendres pour souhaiter un Joyeux Noël à son petit-ami ainsi qu'à toute sa famille...Genzô ressentit un pincement au cœur Il aurait tant aimé que Alex soit là avec lui pour passer les fêtes ensemble. Il était très heureux de revoir sa famille et savait leur séparation momentanée et pour la bonne cause, mais...

Se faisant une raison, il déposa la carte sur son bureau et se saisit ensuite de l'écrin qu'il ouvrit délicatement.

C'était la première fois qu'il portait un bijoux. Ni chaîne, ni montre, il n'avait jamais rien voulu. Il trouvait cela non seulement inutile mais en plus, en pratiquant du sport quotidiennement, c'était le meilleur moyen pour perdre le bijoux en question. Mais celui-là, il en prendrait soin, il savait qu'il ne le perdrait jamais...parce qu'il avait une valeur sentimentale particulière à ses yeux, parce que chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il pensait à _elle_...

Un attachement qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tate qui avait de toute évidence décidé de profiter de la présence exceptionnelle de son frère à la maison...

...Madame Wakabayashi eut ainsi l'impression de remonter le cours du temps et de se retrouver des années en arrière quand elle assista à un énième accrochage entre ses deux plus jeunes fils. Apparemment Tate, décidé à en savoir un minimum sur cette mystérieuse personne qui avait réussi à détourner son frère du devoir, était allé jusqu'à regarder en cachette dans le portable de Genzô pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une photo de la jeune femme qui y trainait...

-Non mais t'as quel âge ? lui demanda Genzô effaré alors qu'il surprit son frère en flagrant délit et qu'il lui arracha son téléphone des mains. Faudrait vraiment que tu penses à grandir un de ces jours !

C'était à se demander qui était l'aîner des deux...

-C'est de ta faute aussi ! T'as qu'à un peu m'en parler ! s'exclama Tate boudeur sans éprouver la moindre gêne. Tu te la joues « Grand mystère » avec cette fille !  
-Tu peux toujours t'accrocher pour savoir quelque chose ! répliqua Genzô avec une satisfaction non-dissimulée.

Il avait décidé de ne rien lui lâcher...ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir de voir l'expression contrariée et frustrée de celui qui avait rendu son séjour au Japon définitivement inoubliable.

Quant à son père, c'est bien simple : il ne lui avait rien demandé. Ça n'était pas dans son tempérament d'aller s'intéresser aux histoires de cœur de ses enfants – ce qui l'était plus en revanche, c'était de demander un rapport détaillé à son épouse sur ce qu'elle savait à ce sujet...

Genzô ne s'était donc finalement confié un minimum qu'à sa mère, un après-midi où ils se retrouvèrent seuls et prirent le thé ensemble. Un seul et simple regard complice de celle-ci par-dessus sa tasse fumante avait suffit au jeune homme pour comprendre de quoi elle aurait aimé discuter avec lui. Il lui rendit alors son regard en souriant légèrement en signe d'accord...

-Tu es heureux ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement tout en déposant délicatement sa tasse sur la table avec un léger tintement.  
-Hmm...oui..., avoua-t-il avec un timide sourire alors que son regard restait fixé sur la tasse qu'il faisait lentement tourner entre ses doigts.

Madame Wakabayashi regarda un instant son fils, ravie. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une mère pourrait espérer de mieux pour son enfant que de le voir épanoui et en bonne santé ?

-Tu veux bien un peu m'en parler ? demanda-t-elle.  
-Que dire...souffla Genzô, qui consentit à regarder sa mère avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Elle s'appelle Alex. C'est une étudiante française que j'ai rencontré au club parce-qu'elle y joue au volley...  
-Française ? l'interrompit sa mère un peu surprise mais intéressée (amoureuse comme tant d'autres japonais de la France).  
-Oui. Elle est venue en Allemagne pour y poursuivre ses études de géologie, expliqua Genzô.  
-Je comprends, dit madame Wakabayashi un peu impressionnée, et...elle est très « française » ?  
-De caractère oui ! affirma Genzô en pouffant tout en repensant aux réactions que la jeune femme pouvait avoir quand il la contrariait (loin du cliché de la japonaise un peu « soumise »). Mais elle est également très gentille...et très douce...et...

Genzô se perdit un instant dans ses agréables pensées. Sentant un léger feu monter aux joues, il préféra ne pas poursuivre... Il était resté assez pudique concernant sa vie privée (surtout avec ses parents). Sa mère était touchée : que le temps avait passé depuis cette époque où cet enfant si arrogant ne vivait que par le foot et pour le foot...Il était devenu un homme à présent !

Elle ne lui en demanda pas plus, respectant son choix de discrétion, hormis de savoir s'il pensait la lui présenter un jour. « Oui...Mais, quand le moment sera venu » lui avait-il répondu sobrement. C'est vrai que s'il ignorait quand ça arriverait, il était cependant convaincu que c'est Alex qu'il présenterait un jour comme sa fiancée à ses parents. Il avait un côté assez traditionnel pour ça : il n'avait pas l'intention de faire défiler des dizaines de filles (contrairement à certain). Et bien qu'ils ne soient pas « officiellement » ensemble ni qu'ils ne partagent la même adresse, il savait sa relation avec la jeune femme sérieuse. C'était juste une question de temps...

* * *

Genzô avait téléphoné maintes fois à sa petite-amie comme promis (sans jamais se forcer non plus) et la remercia pour son cadeau. De son côté, il avait également opté pour un bijoux : un pendentif dont il avait demandé la confection spécialement pour elle. Sans lui dire de quoi il s'agissait, il lui annonça simplement qu'il lui offrirait en mains propres...soit dans quelques heures désormais.

Finalement, leur petit « retour aux sources » n'avaient pas été sans intérêt ni surprise, ni pour les uns, ni pour les autres.

Les deux amoureux s'étaient arrangés pour que leur retour coïncident au-niveau des dates - et Alex en était plus que ravie tant elle se languissait de retrouver les bras réconfortants de Genzô après tout ce qu'elle venait de vivre. N'ayant qu'une heure de battement entre l'horaire d'arrivée de son vol et celui de son petit-ami, la jeune femme décida carrément de rester à l'aéroport pour y attendre son amoureux et lui faire la surprise.

A nouveaux réunis, ils rentrèrent directement chez Genzô où ce dernier offrit enfin son cadeau à Alex qui le porta immédiatement non sans lui avoir auparavant offert à son tour un long et doux baiser de remerciement.

Malgré le fait d'être le 31 décembre et que Herman ait laissé sur le répondeur de son ami plusieurs messages l'invitant...les invitants à les rejoindre lui et Maggie à une soirée dont ils avaient le secret (décidément, ils étaient toujours collés ensemble ces deux-là), les tourtereaux préférèrent rester à l'appartement, seuls, tranquilles, à se raconter leur séjour dans leur famille – avec force de détails pour Alex qui avait eu besoin de se confier et de partager avec Genzô toutes ses émotions des derniers jours. Le jeune homme s'était montré très bon auditeur et avait su trouver les mots justes pour définitivement rassurer sa petite-amie.

Ils parachevèrent ensuite leur année par de tendres retrouvailles...et commencèrent la nouvelle par un doux rapprochement...

« Waouh ! Déjà là !...On t'a manqué à ce point ! » s'exclama Alex. Même si ses paroles pouvaient être interprétées de deux façons, le regard accueillant et chaleureux qu'elle lança au garçon lui indiqua clairement qu'il s'agissait d'une taquinerie et non d'un reproche.

-Entre... je t'en prie, l'invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main.  
-Merci ! répondit Herman avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se tenait sur le palier de l'appartement, un journal sous le bras et un sachet rempli de viennoiseries dans la main (rien de tel pour se faire pardonner de débarquer un peu tôt chez quelqu'un). Gen est réveillé ?  
-Et levé, et habillé, et tout et tout...compléta Alex avec le sourire. Au fait : Bonne année !  
-Toi aussi ! répondit l'allemand avec enthousiasme.

Genzô fit son entrée dans le salon et salua son ami. Il fut également surpris de le voir si tôt. Suspectant Herman d'avoir réveillonné comme il se devait, il pensait donc qu'il aurait au moins eu besoin d'une grasse matinée digne de ce nom pour avoir les yeux en face des trous...De toute évidence : non.

Mais en réalité, le milieu de terrain attendait avec impatience le retour de son gardien - ce qui avait motivé son réveil aux aurores - pour pouvoir discuter avec lui d'un sujet brûlant d'actualité footballistique qui les touchait au plus près puisqu'il concernait leur club.

Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que Alex les rejoignait en portant un plateau où s'entrechoquaient des tasses de café (et de chocolat pour la demoiselle) pour accompagner les viennoiseries.

-Alors, demanda Herman en attrapant un croissant, et ces vacances ?  
-Dépaysantes, répondit simplement Genzô.  
-Hmm...intéressantes, dit à son tour Alex - la bouche pleine de pain au chocolat. Et toi ?  
-Oh...ça va, comme d'hab, dit Herman d'un ton dégagé, mais désireux de parler au plus tôt de ce qui l'avait amené ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au quotidien sportif qu'il avait posé sur la table basse et qui datait d'il y a quelques jours avant de demander à Genzô l'air de rien :

-Tu as lu un peu la presse ces jours-ci ?  
-Je suis parti plus d'une semaine à l'autre bout du monde et je ne suis rentré que hier dans la soirée...donc : non, répondit Genzô. Pourquoi ? Des nouvelles ?  
-Oui...et qui concernent le club, dit Herman satisfait d'être le premier à en parler au gardien de Hambourg.

Genzô se redressa un peu, attentif, regardant l'allemand avec un grand intérêt.

-Des rumeurs de transfert circulent concernant l'arrivée d'un nouveau joueur dans l'équipe durant le mercato, commença Herman plus sérieux qu'à l'ordinaire.  
-Quel joueur ? demanda alors Genzô curieux, en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Lorenzi, annonça Herman. Normalement, d'après les info que j'ai pu avoir « ils » devraient confirmer tout ça dans les jours à venir...

Alex nota alors le drôle de petit sourire qu'afficha Genzô mais ne sut comment l'interpréter. Elle se sentit alors frustrée, son ignorance dans le milieu du foot la plongeant une nouvelle fois dans le vague absolu !

-Qui c'est ce type ? demanda-t-elle avec une certaine impatience aussi bien à l'intention d'un garçon que de l'autre.  
-Un bon joueur, répondit Herman avec un léger soupir en regardant le japonais. Un très bon joueur même...  
-Un gardien, précisa Genzô...


	20. Quelle rentrée

-Un gardien... murmura Alex pour elle-même. Puis continuant à s'adresser aux deux garçons présents : « Comment ça un gardien ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Mais aucune réponse ne vint la sortir du brouillard. Pourtant elle avait bien besoin d'aide, car une flopée de questions sans réponse se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si ce Lorenzi (jeune étoile montante) était si bon, il n'allait pas débarquer dans l'équipe pour se contenter d'occuper la seconde place. Mais d'un autre côté, le jeu actuel de Genzô ne justifiait en rien une rétrogradation (que le garçon n'était pas prêt d'accepter de toute façon). Le japonais et Herman se fixaient du regard, en silence, comme s'ils discutaient par télépathie. Alex revint à la charge :

-Hé oh ! dit-elle avec plus d'énergie en posant sa main sur l'épaule du japonais, qu'elle secoua légèrement pour attirer son attention. Pourquoi un autre « très bon gardien » ? Il ne vient pas pour prendre ta place quand même ? Ou alors, tu as l'intention de quitter l'équipe ?  
-Moi ? s'exclama Genzô avec un rire dépourvu de joie. Non. « Moi » non. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à décider de ce que je vais ou dois faire je te signale, ironisa-t-il.  
-Quoi ?  
-On est dans le milieu pro Alex, expliqua avec douceur Herman. Il y a des contrats, il y a des contraintes...

L'allemand soupira en dodelinant doucement de la tête tandis qu'il déposa son reste de croissant sur le plateau, l'appétit coupé. Apparemment, les deux joueurs interprétaient les évènements de la même façon. A savoir : le froid persistant entre le portier et l'entraîneur de Hambourg avait fini par fissurer en profondeur et de manière irréversible leur relation, et Zeman entendait bien marquer le coup. Alex finit par faire le rapprochement avec l'incident du match Bayern-Hambourg et ses conséquences sur l'ambiance dans l'équipe. Cependant, ça lui semblait trop gros pour être vrai.

-Nooon, fit-elle incrédule. Ne me dites pas que c'est toujours à cause de ça ?  
-Tu vois une autre explication ? demanda Herman légèrement dépité. Tu ne connais pas Zeman on dirait...

Alex repensa à ce que lui avait dit Maggie (« ..._Aucun club ne prendrait le risque de perdre un joueur qui t'assure le mach nul à lui tout seul..._ ») et resta perplexe tandis que Genzô demeurait silencieux.

-Mais enfin, poursuivit-elle acharnée à l'intention d'Herman, ça serait insensé voyons ! Avec le niveau qu'a Genzô ? Et tout ce qu'il apporte à l'équipe ? Zeman aurait le pouvoir à lui tout seul de décider de l'avenir d'un joueur, comme ça hop ? dit-elle en claquant des doigts.  
-Il a carte blanche sur le managera, reconnut Herman.  
-Oui ! Sur le managera peut-être, concéda Alex sentant la colère la gagner. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui va signer le chèque pour faire venir _l'autre_ (elle ne le connaissait même pas, mais elle ne pouvait déjà pas se l'encadrer ce Lorenzi !), c'est le comité directeur que je sache ?

Genzô prit enfin la parole :

-Zeman en fait parti. De plus il y est influent. Ses résultats sur la saison sont bons et beaucoup s'accordent à dire parmi les dirigeants qu'ils auraient été encore meilleurs si je n'avais pas fait des miennes, diagnostiqua Genzô avec un espèce de fatalisme qui eut le don d'exaspérer encore plus la française. De plus, mon contrat s'arrête à la fin de la saison alors que celui de Zeman dure encore 2 ans.  
-Donc si je comprends bien, t'as plus qu'à te faire « hara-kiri », dit Alex avec une provocation calculée.

Genzô leva les yeux au plafond en soupirant...

-Bon attendez, dit Herman qui essaya de calmer le jeu sentant la tempête arriver. Ce ne sont que des rumeurs et personne ne sait ce qu'il va vraiment se passer. Si ça se trouve, Lorenzi ne va pas quitter son club actuel ou alors ce n'est pas à Hambourg qu'il ira. Donc le mieux, c'est encore d'attendre que les entraînements reprennent. On aura forcément des nouvelles à ce moment.

Alex soupira à son tour en se disant qu'après tout il était inutile qu'elle se stresse dès maintenant (si elle en était capable), Herman avait raison et faisait preuve de sagesse (pour une fois !). De toute façon, les jours à venir auraient vite fait de combler un éventuel manque de panique chez elle : car entre cette nouvelle « bonne nouvelle » et ses examens qui débutaient la semaine prochaine, elle était sûre de ne pas en manquer !

Impressionnant comme deux cultures différentes préparaient les gens à réagir différemment face à diverses situations... Durant ces derniers jours de « vacances », alors que Genzô restait insondable et ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude ou de contrariété particulier - le seul point qui laissait à penser que quelque chose clochait étant qu'il était nettement moins « disponible » qu'à l'ordinaire pour sa petite-amie, ce qui la chagrinait par moment - Alex, elle, en digne héritière d'un tempérament méditerranéen, s'arrachait les cheveux et pestait à tout va, mais sans même savoir finalement si elle s'énervait plus contre Genzô qu'elle ne comprenait pas ou après ses notes qu'elle lisait/re-lisait pour la centième fois et qui lui donnaient l'impression de ne plus vouloir s'imprimer dans son cerveau en ébullition ! Mais finalement, la jeune femme ne regrettait pas d'avoir été aussi occupée ces derniers temps...S'il n'y avait pas eu ses examens, se connaissant, elle serait restée la journée à cogiter sur « l'éventuelle future situation » de son petit-ami et personne ne sait comment ça aurait pu finir entre eux !

La française s'était confiée à Maggie. Cela faisait un bon moment que les deux amies ne s'étaient pas vues (pause « volleyeuse » et fêtes à l'étranger) et elles avaient du retard à rattraper sur leurs nouvelles respectives...Le sujet « foot » fut abordé à plusieurs reprises, mais pour en arriver toujours au même point : rien d'officiel, que du spéculatif...

-Il ne dit rien, se confia un jour Alex découragée à son amie. J'ai l'impression de ne lui servir à rien...  
-C'est dans son tempérament de ne pas être très expressif, dit avec douceur Maggie qui essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter son amie.

Alex la regarda avec un sourire triste. L'allemande poursuivit :

-Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas très bavard, que ta présence ne lui est pas d'un grand soutien.  
-Hmm...

* * *

Les vacances étaient terminées, au programme du jour : reprise des entraînements pour l'un et premières épreuves pour l'autre. Fidèle à lui-même, Genzô s'était rendu au Stade sans rien changer à son comportement alors que Alex quittait le campus (où elle avait préféré dormir la veille) un double nœud au ventre (seule maigre consolation : aucun des étudiants qu'elle rencontra n'affichaient une mine particulièrement réjouie). La française redoutait même que la situation empire une fois arrivée à la fac, soupçonnant quelques « plaisantins » de lui commenter la situation délicate de son petit-ami (elle avait encore en mémoire les réflexions d'après match). Pour éviter tout contacts malencontreux, elle décida donc de se rapprocher au plus près de l'amphi où auraient lieu les épreuves du matin tout en se maintenant à bonne distance de la foule. Une personne vint cependant la trouver.

-Salut, lui dit Kristel un peu crispée.  
-Salut, répondit Alex de la même manière.  
-Alors...ces vacances ? hasarda l'allemande.  
-Ça aurait pu être pire... mais ça aurait pu être mieux, synthétisa la française qui n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails. Et toi ? Révisions je suppose ?  
-Oui. Comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, dit Kristel en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire autour d'elle.

Alex en fit de même et constata avec soulagement que personne ne la regardait du coin de l'œil et que toutes les bribes de conversations qu'elle percevait n'avaient trait qu'aux examens, matières, révisions, etc... « Je suis en train de tourner parano » se lamenta Alex pour elle-même.

-Ce que je peux être stressée, lança Kristel en même temps qu'un profond soupir qui se voulait être décontractant.  
-C'est le cas de beaucoup, dit Alex avec un timide sourire. Mais je trouve que le pire c'est l'attente. Perso, une fois que l'épreuve a commencé, le stress disparaît et il ne reste plus que la feuille et moi. Mais même en sachant ça, y'a rien à faire, c'est chaque fois pareil, je suis...

Une main surgit soudain de derrière elle et vint de se poser sur son épaule, la stoppant net dans son monologue en même temps qu'elle sursauta. Les deux filles se retournèrent brusquement et lancèrent un regard plein d'effroi au propriétaire du membre en question : Matthias. Toujours aussi grand, les oreilles toujours aussi décollées, l'air toujours aussi perdu, mais n'inspirant plus de mépris aux filles qui lui étaient reconnaissantes de son aide apportée dans l'affaire « Horst ».

-Oh ! dit Alex surprise. Salut Matthias.  
-Bonjour Matthias, ajouta Kristel remise de ses émotions.  
-Heu...salut. Est-ce que je pourrais te parler un instant ? s'empressa-t-il de demander à Alex l'air inquiet alors que son pied frottait nerveusement le sol.

Alex consulta sa montre : les lourdes portes de l'amphi ne s'ouvriraient pas avant 5 bonnes minutes et la jeune femme n'avait pas l'intention de profiter de ce laps de temps pour des révisions du dernier instant. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à son amie, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée du contenu de la conversation à venir, et accéda à la demande du garçon. Matthias fit alors un petit mouvement de tête invitant Alex à le suivre pour se mettre un peu plus encore à l'écart des autres – y compris de Kristel. Alex nota que son visage avait pris une légère teinte verte (mais qu'elle attribua au stress des examens).

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? dit-elle intriguée par tout ce mystère.

Étant à H-5 minutes des épreuves, il lui semblait évident que ce qu'il avait à lui dire revêtait un caractère sérieux et urgent.

-Est-ce que tu as reçu un courrier pendant les vacances ? Par rapport au procès ? demanda un peu abrupt Matthias.  
-Oui, reconnut Alex tout à coup sérieuse. Pour me donner la date du jugement...Pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?  
-Oui, dit le garçon qui avait un peu plus verdi. Et je ne suis pas le seul apparemment...

Il prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit :

-Il m'a appelé...  
-Qui « il » ? demanda Alex qui sentit son double nœud à l'estomac se resserrer un peu plus.  
-Mickaël, avoua Matthias en regardant ses chaussures, il voulait me parler de tout ça...  
-Et...?

Alex se sentit tout à coup nauséeuse. Ses jambes semblaient s'être transformées en guimauve. Le témoignage de Matthias était primordial, elle le savait et Mickaël aussi (son avocat l'ayant très certainement tenu informé des différents éléments contenus dans la plainte). Et elle devina de suite les motivations de Horst pour se manifester auprès de son ancien camarade – auquel il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis l'incident : il aurait cherché à coup sûr à le faire revenir sur sa position. Quelle méthode avait-il employé ? Jouer sur leur « pseudo-amitié » passée mais si _importante_ pour lui ? Le menacer en lui rappelant les connaissances bien placées de son père ? Les deux ? Matthias semblait à cet instant si fragile, si faible...Et si Horst avait réussi son coup ? Et si durant son absence, Matthias était allé retirer sa plainte au commissariat ?

-Matthias ? s'inquiéta Alex.

Le garçon se désintéressa alors de ses chaussures mal cirées et regarda la jeune femme avec des yeux de cocker...

* * *

Personne ne manquait à l'appel mais personne ne s'ajoutait non-plus à l'effectif habituel. Les joueurs sortaient au fur et à mesure des vestiaires et allaient se regrouper sur le terrain devant l'un des bancs de touche où les attendaient les membres du staff ainsi que l'entraîneur.

L'ambiance avait été un peu spéciale pendant que tous s'étaient changés : les joueurs s'entendant bien, ils étaient contents de se revoir, mais on avait néanmoins pu ressentir un certain malaise. Personne n'ignorait les rumeurs qui parcouraient la presse sportive ces derniers temps. Et si elles s'avéraient exactes, cela entraînerait très probablement la mise à l'index d'un des joueurs les plus appréciés et influents de l'équipe...

Une fois l'effectif présent dans son intégralité devant lui, Zeman commença l'entraînement par une mise au point avec ses joueurs :

-Bien, j'espère d'abord que tout le monde a passé de bonnes fêtes et revient ici en pleine forme.

Une fois la bienvenue souhaitée, il poursuivit sur un ton beaucoup plus sérieux en lançant un regard perçant à l'ensemble des footballeurs :

-Maintenant, pour que les choses soient claires, une bonne et dernière fois pour toute, je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est « vraiment » concernant certaines rumeurs qui ont filtrées et se sont propagées à grande vitesse dans les gazettes.

Il détailla alors la situation avec calme et conviction, toujours aussi sûr de lui.

-Des discussions et négociations sont actuellement en cours afin de permettre l'arrivée parmi nous, dans les meilleurs délais, d'un nouveau joueur. Comme vous devez déjà le savoir, il s'agit de Lorenzi, gardien de son état qui évolue actuellement en Angleterre.

Une certaine agitation étant née de cette dernière déclaration (dont pas mal de coups d'œil furtifs à l'intention de Genzô), Zeman leva les mains pour demander une totale attention à ses joueurs.

-Là encore, je tiens à préciser certains points, car je ne veux pas entendre n'importe quoi au sein même de _mon équipe_. L'objectif du club est de terminer premier de Bundesliga et pas seulement cette saison. Dans ces conditions, aucun joueur ne sera jamais trop bon pour venir augmenter le potentiel de l'effectif. La saison est encore longue – nous n'en sommes qu'à mi-parcours – les matches sont donc encore nombreux. Beaucoup de choses peuvent encore se passer d'ici la fin du championnat. Si nous parvenons à trouver un accord avec les dirigeants de son club, certes Lorenzi nous rejoindra, mais il lui faudra aussi un temps d'adaptation pour s'intégrer dans l'équipe.

Sentant ses joueurs plus ou moins convaincus qu'une fois ce fameux temps d'adaptation écoulé Lorenzi serait titularisé à la place de Genzô...

-De même, je tiens à préciser, et je veux que tout le monde ouvre ses oreilles (là, impossible de dire s'il s'adressait à quelqu'un en particulier ou non), seront alignés sur le terrain lors des matches les meilleurs d'entre vous et seulement les meilleurs ! Seules vos performances aux entraînements seront prises en compte pour jouer !  
-Une dernière chose : si tout se passe bien une conférence de presse aura probablement lieu dans les jours à venir. Ce sera tout ! Maintenant, commencez l'échauffement !

Les joueurs commencèrent à trottiner autour du terrain tout en commentant avec une certaine animation le discours de leur entraîneur. Genzô, pourtant au centre du débat, demeurait silencieux - il semblait éteint - alors que Herman qui courait à ses côtés, prenait part activement aux discussions – malgré le fait d'être inquiet pour son ami.

-Malgré ce que dit Zeman, il semblerait que l'affaire soit déjà réglée, commença un défenseur.  
-Concernant quoi ? demanda Herman sarcastique. L'arrivée de Lorenzi ou le départ de Genzô ?  
-Oh Herman ! répliqua un attaquant gentillement agacé, sois pas si pessimiste ! T'as entendu le coach non ? Si ce sont les meilleurs qui sont sur le terrain, ça ne fait pas un pli : Genzô n'est pas prêt d'être sur le banc ! conclut-il en riant.  
-Ouais, c'est clair. Même si Lorenzi a du potentiel et est en pleine ascension, on ne peut quand même pas mélanger les torchons et les serviettes, fit observé d'un ton encourageant le défenseur à l'adresse de son gardien.  
-Non mais je rêve ! s'étrangla Herman qui en cracha son cure-dents, attirant tout les regards sur lui. Ne me dites pas que vous avez gobé ce qu'a dit Zeman ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que le club va investir des millions dans un joueur pour qu'il garde le banc au chaud ?

Un silence pesant s'abattit un instant sur le petit groupe.

-J'suis d'accord avec Herman, déclara un autre défenseur. Comme il le dit, pour que le club investisse autant, c'est que tout a été calculé. Et même si Lorenzi n'est pas à la hauteur de notre Nippon, dit-il en lançant un clin d'œil affectueux à Genzô, il a un niveau suffisant pour donner ses conditions en cas de transfert...C'est pas bon tout ça, dit le joueur en secouant la tête. Zeman a juste voulu calmer le jeu en attendant de faire ce qu'il a planifié depuis un moment.  
-Non, contre-attaqua l'attaquant, y'a des matches où seul Genzô peut assurer. Le Bayern par exemple...  
-Ah ouais, ricana Herman, et combien d'autres équipes ?

-Lorenzi peut faire l'affaire pour toutes les autres, poursuivit Herman hargneux, et tu peux être sûr que Zeman argumentera avec ça pour mettre en place « son » gardien.  
-T'en pense quoi, toi, de tout ça Genzô ? demanda le premier défenseur.  
-Que ça ne sert à rien de polémiquer, annonça avec fermeté le japonais inexpressif. On sera fixé d'ici peu.

Là-dessus, sous les regards surpris de ses coéquipiers qui s'attendaient à une réaction un peu plus expansive de sa part, il revissa sa casquette sur la tête et accéléra légèrement le rythme de ses foulées pour se détacher peu à peu du groupe.

-Il m'impressionne ce mec, lâcha admiratif l'attaquant en le regardant prendre de l'avance. Je me demande comment il fait pour rester aussi calme...  
-Parce que tu crois qu'il est serein là peut-être ? grogna Herman.

Lui seul, qui connaissait si bien Genzô, savait interpréter avec justesse ses silences et son comportement. Lui seul savait que la situation actuelle perturbait son ami, mais il ignorait jusqu'où cela pourrait aller...

* * *

-Matthias ?


	21. Liens

- Il m'a appelé pendant les vacances, se mit à raconter le garçon d'une voix rauque. Il s'est excusé de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il m'a expliqué que c'était parce que la situation était difficile en ce moment pour lui. Difficile par rapport à ses parents, difficile par rapport à tout ce à quoi il avait dû renoncer à cause de son comportement.

Alex le regardait sans trop savoir quoi penser de tout ça. Ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'est que le regard navré de Matthias lui laisser à penser que le garçon était convaincu que son « ami » était vraiment au bord du gouffre actuellement - jouant ainsi le jeu de cet ignoble hypocrite à merveille. Cependant, souhaitant savoir ce qu'il en était, elle resta silencieuse et le fixa d'un regard intense faisant fit des coups sourds et violents que son cœur portait dans sa poitrine.

- Il m'a dit qu'il regrettait profondément ce qu'il t'avait fait, poursuivit Matthias. Et qu'il avait compris son erreur. Il m'a demandé de l'aider, parce que j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire... Il m'a demandé de ne pas le charger d'avantage et de modifier ma déposition...

Le garçon se tut. Alex détourna son regard du sien, désolé, et soupira. Si encore Horst avait essayé de l'intimider en le menaçant d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle aurait peut-être pu intervenir. Mais là, il avait joué la carte du bon sentiment et fait appel à sa générosité et à son indulgence...Si Matthias l'avait suivi sur ce chemin, ce qui semblait être le cas, tout était fini.

- Et donc... ? demanda-t-elle résignée, préférant mettre au plus tôt un terme à son agonie.  
- Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu, révéla Matthias dans un murmure. Quand il m'a rappelé, je lui ai répondu que... je ne pouvais pas faire ça...même pour lui.

Alex mit quelque secondes avant de réagir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda Matthias les yeux ronds, la bouche entre-ouverte, stupéfaite. Après la façon dont il venait de lui parler, elle aurait mis sa main à couper que...

- Pourquoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander d'une voix plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Matthias haussa les épaules et afficha un sourire affligé

- Je me suis souvenu de la raison pour laquelle j'étais allé au commissariat et surtout, j'ai essayé d'imaginer comment je me sentirais « après » si je te laissais tomber après ce qu'il t'avait fait, même s'il le regrettait...

Les yeux de la jeune femme devinrent brillants de gratitude. Après tout, il ne lui devait rien et leurs liens étaient aussi minces que récents...Elle lui sourit soulagée et lui demanda :

- Comment a réagi Horst ?  
- Mal, dit Matthias comme une évidence. Il était fâché..et m'a dit que je le trahissais...

A l'expression amère de son visage, Alex opposa une main douce et compatissante sur son bras en secouant lentement la tête.

- Il a raccroché et depuis je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles, conclut l'allemand.  
- Merci Matthias, dit alors Alex,...pour m'en avoir parlée et surtout pour avoir tenu bon face à lui. Et puis... je suis désolée. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout ça, ajouta la jeune femme sincère.  
- Ne le sois pas, rétorqua le garçon avec une fermeté inattendue de sa part. Tu sais Alex, je préfère ne pas être rassuré temporairement que honteux toute ma vie.

Un silence s'installa quelques instant entre eux, avant que Alex ne le brise :

- Hmm...Tu n'as pas dû passer des vacances très reposantes, fit observer la jeune femme avec un sourire un peu crispé.  
- Ouais, c'est clair, confirma Matthias un peu détendu.

Les faisant tout à coup sursauter, la cloche sonna. Les deux étudiants se regardèrent et d'un même élan se dirigèrent vers l'amphi où leurs collègues commençaient déjà à rentrer. Avant que chacun ne gagne la place qui lui avait été attribuée pour les épreuves, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard complice, que eux seuls purent interpréter.

* * *

Trois heures plus tard, le cerveau tout ramolli, Alex et Kristel allèrent s'asseoir à l'ombre d'un grand arbre sur l'un des coins « pelouse » de la fac pour commenter l'épreuve.

- Je me demande bien qui a eu l'idée d'inventer la Stratigraphie historique, grommela Alex. Rien que le nom ça fait fuir.  
- Et si tu n'as pas l'idée de partir en courant, tu t'évanouis quand tu vois l'épaisseur des notes à apprendre ou les sujets tordus que la matière inspire aux profs, compléta Kristel épuisée.

Les deux filles se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire. Un rire libérateur après tant d'efforts de concentration pour cette épreuve (la plus redoutée de toutes).

- Que te voulais Matthias au fait ? demanda l'allemande qui se souvint soudain de l'irruption surprenante du garçon juste avant l'épreuve.  
- Me parler un peu de l'affaire, répondit évasivement Alex qui ne voulait pas révéler le contenue réel de leur discussion.  
- Je vois, dit Kristel pensive. Il n'est pas très sûr de lui, hein ?  
- Hmm...fit Alex avec un haussement d'épaules.

Elle savait pourtant à quel point Matthias l'était...Revenant à la réalité de tous, la française prit son portable dans son sac et se leva. « Je te laisse un instant, j'appelle Genzô ». Kristel l'informa qu'elle ne bougerait pas en l'attendant.

Alex voulait savoir comment s'était passé la reprise pour son petit-ami, surtout dans le contexte actuel des choses. Mais ayant compris également qu'il n'aimait pas aborder le sujet, elle contait se servir de ses examens pour l'y amener. Il était presque midi, Genzô était donc joignable. En effet il décrocha de suite.

- Bonjour mon ange, dit Alex avec tendresse.  
- Salut toi, répondit affectueusement le japonais. Ça va ?  
- Oui. Je t'appelais juste pour te dire que ma première épreuve c'était bien passée ce matin...

Genzô marqua un blanc, Alex le soupçonna d'avoir temporairement oublié le début de ses examens.

- Tant mieux, dit-il après coup d'un ton ravi.  
- Et toi ? Tout s'est bien passé aussi ? demanda-t-elle en croisant les doigts.  
- Oh...oui. Oui, ça c'est bien passé, dit le japonais un peu embarrassé. Et toi, dis-moi, tu as d'autres épreuves cet après-midi ? s'enquit-il rapidement.

Genzô ne semblait pas décidé à en dire d'avantage, Alex n'insista pas et l'informa simplement qu'ils se verraient au Stade dans l'après-midi. Elle raccrocha frustrée.

C'est parce qu'elle se préparait à avoir une semaine aussi stressante que fatigante, que paradoxalement, la jeune femme tenait à ne pas manquer ses séances de volley. La situation de Genzô (par rapport à laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à prendre un minimum de recul) combinée à ces examens lui donnaient un furieux besoin de se défouler.

* * *

Quelques heures et une épreuve de minéralogie plus tard, Alex fut contente de retrouver son acolyte préféré. Les deux amies s'étaient installées pour bavarder, comme à leur habitude, dans les gradins surplombant le terrain de foot où les joueurs terminaient leur entraînement.

- Alors...t'en pense quoi ? lui demanda avec gravité Maggie, après avoir pris des nouvelles de ses épreuves.  
- Ce que je pense de quoi ? demanda Alex étonnée et qui ne voyait pas de quoi son amie parlait.  
- Ben...de ce qu'a dit Zeman ce matin à l'entraînement, répondit l'allemande en haussant les sourcils avant d'expliquer : « Herman m'en a parlée ce midi – on a déjeuné ensemble ». Puis portant une main à sa bouche, elle ajouta hésitante : « Mais tu n'as peut-être pas eu de nouvelles de Genzô aujourd'hui ? ».  
- Si, répondit Alex amère. Je l'ai appelé en fin de matinée pour savoir comment s'était passé son entraînement mais il ne m'a rien dit.

La jeune femme jeta un regard déconcerté vers le terrain de foot et plus précisément vers l'extrémité droite, là où se trouvaient les cages que son petit-ami gardait. Elle ne comprenait pas. Non, décidément elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à ne rien lui dire (encore plus quand il s'agissait d'évènement dont elle aurait fatalement connaissance à moment donné). La pensait-il inutile ? Ou incapable de comprendre ? Préférait-il tout garder pour lui jusqu'à exploser comme une cocotte minute ? Maggie vit l'expression maussade de son amie mais préféra ne pas relever (se doutant d'où ça les mènerait). Elle se contenta de la mettre au courant en lui répétant ce que Herman lui avait confié – sans oublier de préciser que selon le milieu de terrain, tout ça, c'était du pipeau.

- Difficile de savoir, évalua Alex en fronçant les sourcils. Je crois que tant que ce gardien ne sera pas dans l'équipe et tant qu'on n'aura pas vu « vraiment » comment se comporte l'entraîneur avec lui et Genzô, on ne fera que gaspiller notre salive et notre temps !

Maggie la regarda surprise avant de commenter, tout sourire :

- C'est ce qu'aurait également répondu Genzô. Vous avez la même façon de voir les choses !  
- Ouais, sauf que moi, répliqua Alex virulente, je ne cacherais rien à mon petit-ami ! C'est dingue ça ! Herman, avec qui tu « n'es qu'amie » – ne le prends pas mal – te confie plus de choses que Genzô ne le fait avec moi !  
- Alex..., soupira Maggie avec lassitude. C'est pas évident pour lui en ce moment, tu sais. Te mettre en colère n'arrangera pas la situation, crois-moi.

La française resta interdite car malgré la sagesse du conseil prodigué par Maggie, elle releva que celui-ci avait été donné sur le ton de la remontrance. Alex se préparait à rétorquer à son amie que Genzô n'était pas le seul à souffrir de la situation et surtout, qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir des problèmes... quand elle se ravisa. Elle se savait un peu sur les nerfs ces temps-ci et l'épisode de Matthias ce matin-là (malgré qu'il se soit bien terminé) n'était pas fait pour calmer les choses. Aller se plaindre quand tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Genzô aurait pu paraître immature, voir égoïste. Elle se retint donc, pour le moment, mais sentit une boule au creux de son estomac se tortiller dans tous les sens pour essayer d'en sortir...

La séance achevée, les deux jeunes femmes descendaient rejoindre les joueurs quand elles croisèrent Zeman dans le couloir qui menait aux vestiaires. Celui-ci ne leur accorda pas le moindre signe d'intérêt et marchait d'un pas conquérant vers la sortie.

- Non mais quel crétin, siffla Alex entre ses dents tout en le suivant du regard. Regarde-moi le ! Oh, comme j'aimerai qu'il se vautre un de ces quatre...  
- Tais-toi, chuchota Maggie mi-amusée mi-effrayée que l'homme ne l'ait entendue.  
- Bonjour les filles ! s'exclama soudain Herman.

Alex et Maggie sursautèrent et firent volte-face. Elles se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec le blond au cure-dents, qui paraissait aussi jovial qu'à l'ordinaire, et Genzô, qui s'apprêtaient à aller prendre une douche et se changer. Alex resta immobile à contempler son petit-ami. Elle eut cette sensation étrange que tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'eux avait disparu. Qu'il ne restait plus que lui et elle...lui et elle...et tout ce que ces trois petits mots représentaient dans sa vie. Elle réalisa alors que malgré tout ses soucis et le fait qu'il préférait les garder pour lui seul – ce qui devait bien alourdir sa peine - Genzô ne se plaignait pas. Il continuait à émaner de lui ce sentiment de fierté, de puissance, cette force indestructible restée intacte malgré tout. Son regard était alors si noir, si intense, si décidé... Alex baissa instantanément les armes et oublia sa colère. Elle se sentit ridicule d'avoir pu lui en vouloir pour des choses qui lui semblaient dès lors insignifiantes. Elle s'avança lentement vers son petit-ami qui la regardait silencieux, insondable, et s'arrêta à une vingtaine de centimètres de son buste qu'elle voyait se soulever lentement au rythme de sa respiration. Elle lui fit un timide et tendre sourire de réconciliation et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel geste se passait entre eux, mais ce baiser-là avait un goût particulier et Genzô le savait car malgré sa pudeur, malgré d'être transpirant de son entraînement où il continuerait à tout donner jusqu'au bout, il étreignit dans ses bras sa petite-amie durant un temps et avec une force qui n'étaient pas habituels...parce qu'encore plus qu'elle, il était soulagé de la retrouver...

Ils auraient tout donné pour que cela ne finisse jamais, mais...ne serait-ce que pour reprendre leur souffle, les deux amoureux durent se séparer !

- Tu restes à mon entraînement ? demanda Alex timidement le teint joliment rosé.  
- Tu rentres avec moi après ? répondit en douceur Genzô les yeux brillants.

Alex hocha subrepticement la tête en rougissant un peu plus tandis que Maggie se raclait bruyamment la gorge tel un coucou qui annoncerait l'heure du départ. Alex soupira, résignée à suivre son amie au gymnase où Genzô viendrait la rejoindre un peu plus tard.

* * *

Ce soir-là à l'entraînement, Markus informa Alex que le créneau horaire des benjamins devait basculer du mercredi après-midi au mercredi matin. Cela signifiant une chose simple : elle ne pourrait plus assurer leur séance à cause des cours qu'elle avait au même moment. Markus s'en était douté mais avait préféré avoir confirmation auprès de sa joueuse. Celle-ci ne fut que très moyennement chagrinée par cet abandon forcé : elle avait certes pris « ses petits » en affection et ne les aurait jamais lâché d'elle même, mais le fait est que son quotidien était suffisamment rempli pour ne pas souffrir de cette perte !

Deux heures plus tard, Alex quitta le gymnase épuisée en compagnie de Genzô. Une bonne fatigue physique anesthésia temporairement tous ses soucis. C'est donc le cœur plus léger qu'elle monta dans le véhicule de son petit-ami et qu'ils gagnèrent ensemble la résidence du footballeur.

La dernière fois qu'elle y avait dormi, Herman avait débarqué le matin suivant avec son sac de croissants et depuis une désagréable ambiance s'était installée dans leur couple. Mais ce soir, pour une raison qu'elle ne put définir, cette atmosphère s'était envolée et les deux jeunes gens en éprouvaient une immense délivrance. Enlacés l'un contre l'autre, ils ne faisait désormais plus qu'un et Genzô fit l'amour à Alex avec une passion qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Il avait besoin d'elle, il le sentait au plus profond de ses fibres, de sa chair. Elle lui était indispensable pour surmonter tout ça et il espérait, il souhaitait tant qu'elle le comprenne, qu'elle le devine... parce que lui, ne savait pas encore trouver les mots pour le lui dire...

* * *

La semaine qui se présenta, bien que chargée, fut finalement plus facile à supporter pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Les épreuves à la fac s'enchaînaient en ne laissant que peu de temps à Alex pour souffler ou pour penser à autre chose. Quant à Genzô, il continuait à s'entraîner avec ses coéquipiers dans une sérénité relative, préparant leur future rencontre contre le Werder de Brème, qui avait lieu la semaine suivante à l'extérieur.

Vendredi, 14h00. C'est un contentement général qui souleva l'intégralité des étudiants de quatrième année qui venaient de clore, avec pertes et fracas pour les uns et grand optimisme pour les autres, leur premier partiel. Une semaine de vacances leur tendait maintenant les bras pendant que leurs professeurs s'affaireraient aux corrections. Sans rester plus que de besoin à la fac, Alex était rentrée au campus où elle prépara son sac pour l'entraînement et appela Genzô pour lui proposer de la rejoindre, étant disponible dès à présent.

La jeune femme attendait devant l'entrée de la résidence universitaire que son petit-ami passe la chercher lorsque le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de grosse cylindrée lui indiqua qu'il n'était plus très loin.

- Coucou, lança Alex de bonne humeur en prenant place dans la voiture sous le regard toujours aussi admiratif des quelques jeunes qui traînaient par là.  
- Bonjour, dit Genzô en souriant - décidément incapable de se montrer aussi exubérant que sa française (même dans ses meilleurs jours) – et qui s'approcha d'elle pour obtenir le bisous qu'il espérait.

Alors, ça y est ? demanda-t-il. Vacances ?

- Vouiii, dit Alex en s'étirant comme elle le put dans le véhicule tout en s'y cognant de partout. Et celles-là, je compte bien en profiter pour me reposer un peu !

- La vie d'étudiant a l'air bien pénible, observa Genzô avec une ironie taquine.

Alex tourna brusquement la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard.

- Humpf...C'est vrai que vous autres, footballeurs, vous êtes sacrément à plaindre, se défendit-elle sarcastique avant d'énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts : « 1/Jouer à votre sport préféré toute la journée. 2/Être payé une petite fortune. 3/Être idolâtré par des milliers de gens et de pin-ups. Ah oui ! Vraiment, personne ne voudrait de cette vie là ! ».  
- T'as fini un peu, lui dit Genzô en riant.  
- C'est toi qui a commencé, je te signale ! fit observer la jeune femme tenace.  
- Et bien, les examens te réussissent, constata le japonais. Tu es en forme !  
- Oh ! Ce ne sont pas tant les examens, ce seraient plutôt les vacances qui les suivent, s'exclama Alex avec un clin d'œil espiègle. Mais c'est vrai : je me sens en super forme ! Demain, on va tout casser !  
- Pardon ?  
- Notre match ! On a match demain soir, t'as déjà oublié ? sourit la jeune femme avec indulgence.

Le sourire de Genzô s'effaça de son visage et c'est l'air désolé qu'il l'informa que :

- Je suis navré mais je ne pourrais pas venir voir ton match demain soir.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Alex d'une petite voix déçue.  
- Zeman nous l'a annoncé ce matin à la fin de l'entraînement : une conférence de presse aura lieu demain en début de soirée à l'hôtel Hashlon...et toute l'équipe est priée de s'y rendre, expliqua le jeune homme en s'efforçant de conserver un ton dégagé.

Cette fois-ci Alex ne dit rien, mais posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son petit-ami en signe de soutien. Main qu'il serra aussitôt dans la sienne.

« Ça se précise... » songea alors la jeune femme en soupirant.


	22. Hypocrisies

Si conférence il y avait, c'est que les deux clubs avaient fini par trouver un accord.

Même en essayant de rester optimiste, Alex en revenait toujours à sa première impression : si ce Lorenzi était si bon, il ne venait pas pour occuper la seconde place. Et le fait de savoir que beaucoup partageaient cet avis ne la rassurait pas.

Mais au-delà de tout cet aspect « politique », c'est Genzô en priorité, qui la préoccupait. Ses réactions masquées, son manque de communication... elle avait peur qu'il finisse par s'empoisonner de tout ça. Alex avait compris que loin de vouloir la laisser dans l'ignorance par manque de confiance ou de considération, son petit-ami faisait cela pour la tenir à l'écart de ses problèmes et ainsi la protéger. Touchée de ce comportement, elle essaya donc de se montrer plus modérée dans ses réactions tout en affichant son soutien au japonais.

L'euphorie née de la perspective d'une semaine de liberté sans aucune contrainte avait disparu. Une angoisse meurtrissant son estomac semblait avoir décidée de lui tenir en permanence compagnie.

Si ce vendredi après-midi la jeune femme avait paru nettement tracassée, Genzô, lui, s'était rendu à son entraînement et avait participé à la séance sans mot dire, en parfait professionnel, comme il s'était toujours conduit depuis le début de cette affaire. Sa capacité à ne laisser transparaître aucune émotion tenait autant à sa personnalité qu'à son éducation. Mais cette aptitude ne le mettait pas pour autant à l'abri des tourments. Cette conférence de presse. L'arrivée d'un autre gardien pouvant prétendre à sa place de titulaire. Sa mésentente avec Zeman qui durait depuis des mois, qui l'avait plongé dans une ambiance qu'il n'avait jamais connu et où il se sentait mal. Toutes ces années passées dans ce club, _dans son club_, à qui il devait tant et qui lui devait tant. Tant de remises en questions, tant de questions...

Combien de temps avait-il envisagé de rester à Hambourg ? Il ne se l'était jamais demandé. Mais jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours refusé les sollicitations récurrentes des plus grands clubs européens. Quand tout se passe bien, pourquoi aller voir ailleurs ? Mais là, tout ne se passait plus bien : les choses avaient changé, s'étaient compliquées et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Genzô en avait le pré-sentiment. Tout comme il sentait au fond de lui-même que d'ici-peu, qu'il le veuille ou non, il aurait des choix à faire...

* * *

Ce samedi-là, Alex jouait dans une ville voisine et avait rendez-vous sur le parking du Stade en milieu d'après-midi. Genzô l'y accompagna. Elle eut l'impression de lui dire « au revoir » pour un départ de plusieurs jours. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Elle voulait rester avec son petit-ami. Depuis leur « réconciliation », le japonais se montrait plus tendre avec elle et lui laissait entre-apercevoir tout le bien-être que ça lui procurait. Alex jugeait que sa place ce soir-là n'était pas sur un terrain de volley à plusieurs dizaine de kilomètres, mais ici, avec lui ! Elle avait envisagé de déclarer forfait pour son match, prétextant une blessure imaginaire, mais Genzô s'y était formellement opposé lui expliquant qu'il voulait que tout demeure « normal ». C'est dépitée qu'elle embrassa son amoureux avant de monter dans le car de l'équipe.

Genzô partit ensuite pour retrouver Herman chez lui, avant que les deux amis se rendent à la conférence.

L'une des salles de l'hôtel cinq étoiles avait été aménagée pour l'occasion. Matériellement, les fauteuils et tables avec micro restaient installés dans la pièce tout au long de l'année (étant son utilisation principale). Seuls des panneaux où figuraient l'emblème de la Bundesliga et l'écusson de Hambourg avaient été rajoutés derrière la table où prendraient place les dirigeants du club.

Une demi-heure avant que ne commence la conférence, la salle était déjà pleine. Les journalistes des principaux hebdomadaires, voire quotidiens - sportifs ou non - du pays avaient fait le déplacement et en attendant, les confrères se contentaient de discuter et spéculer sur la situation. L'ambiance « bon enfant » baissa d'un cran quand les joueurs de l'équipe locale firent leur entrée, allant prendre place dans une zone réservée. Quelques journalistes très optimistes avaient bien tenté d'obtenir un mot, une remarque de la part des joueurs avant que ne commence la conférence, mais tous en avaient été pour leurs frais : aucun des joueurs approchés (dont bien évidemment Genzô faisait parti) ne lâcha quoi que ce soit, se contentant d'afficher un sourire aimable plein de sous-entendus. L'ambiance bascula soudainement lorsque le président du club de Hambourg, un homme petit, dégarni et bien portant vêtu d'un costume cravate, fit son apparition dans la salle accompagné de l'entraîneur Zeman ainsi que de la nouvelle recrue, Alberto Lorenzi - ces deux derniers portant le survêtement de l'équipe. Les trois hommes s'assirent à la table faisant face à l'assemblée.

Alberto Lorenzi, vingt-et-un ans, était un jeune homme grand, élancé à l'air juvénile mais qui avait pour le moment l'expression inquiète de quelqu'un qui se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne débarquait pas en territoire conquis, loin de là, et qu'il lui faudrait être patient avec ses futurs partenaires, dont il savait certains réfractaires à sa venue, pour gagner leur confiance.

Zeman, quant à lui, était tout à son aise et arborait, derrière ses lunettes légèrement fumées, ce petit air supérieur qui ne le quittait plus depuis quelques temps.

La pression monta petit à petit jusqu'en devenir palpable. On pouvait sentir les journalistes frémir d'excitation de pouvoir bientôt bombarder de questions le staff de Hambourg.

Zeman prit enfin la parole sous le regard de ses joueurs et des journalistes :

-Mesdames et messieurs, le club de Hambourg a souhaité organiser cette conférence de presse afin d'officialiser la venue, dans son équipe première de football, du très talentueux gardien italien, Alberto Lorenzi.

Il conclut sa phrase en présentant d'un geste de la main le jeune homme, l'invitant à se lever afin qu'il reçoive debout la salve d'applaudissements traditionnellement réservée à tout nouveau venu. Zeman ne put se retenir, durant ce moment qu'il savoura comme une victoire personnelle, de jeter un regard en coin accompagné d'un rictus triomphant vers son gardien actuel.

-J'vais me le faire, murmura Herman, prêt à bondir, témoin de la scène provocatrice.  
-Laisse tomber, répliqua doucement Genzô l'air indifférent, les bras croisés, alors que leur entraîneur regardait déjà ailleurs.

Le japonais s'attendait à entendre pas mal de choses plus ou moins agréables ce soir. Pour lui, ça ne faisait que confirmer.

Une première main dans l'assemblée se leva. Un journaliste barbu et ventripotent, un « Pass-presse » épinglé à sa chemise rayée, ouvrit le bal des questions.

-Est-ce que monsieur Lorenzi va intégrer l'équipe immédiatement ?

D'un commun accord, sauf si la situation l'imposait, c'est Zeman qui répondrait aux questions (le président n'étant là que pour le décors).

-Parmi les différentes conditions soumises, et acceptées, pour la venue d'Alberto – et Zeman prit soin de l'appeler par son prénom, comme il l'aurait fait pour un ami – figure celle où le joueur ne nous rejoindra qu'à la fin du mois de février. Alberto ayant des engagements à tenir avec son club par rapport à des matches de Champions League.

Dans l'assemblée, les discussions entre voisins de chaise allaient bon train et plusieurs mains se levèrent sitôt que Zeman eut fini de parler.

-Vous parlez de « différentes conditions ». Quelles sont-elles exactement ? demanda un autre journaliste, celui-ci travaillant pour le quotidien sportif numéro un en Allemagne - et étant réputé pour ses articles « tranchants ».  
-Mon cher « monsieur », répondit poliment Zeman d'un ton doucereux, vous vous doutez bien que si les contrats existent ce n'est pas pour rien. La clause de confidentialité en faisant partie, je ne peux donc rien vous révéler. Voyez plutôt cela avec l'agent d'Alberto.

Quelques petit rires se firent entendre. Du côté des joueurs, la perplexité était plutôt le sentiment dominant. Aussitôt, une nouvelle question fusa.

-A quel montant se chiffre le transfert ? Certains avancent la somme de près de 100 millions d'euros...Ce qui serait énorme pour un joueur, et encore plus pour un gardien de but - qui plus est de son âge.

Un brouhaha s'installa dans la pièce, chacun y allant de son commentaire.

-Là encore, je ne peux rien vous dire de précis, lança Zeman faussement désolé. Mais comprenez bien une chose : tout a une valeur. Quand on souhaite bénéficier des talents d'un joueur comme Alberto Lorenzi, qui bien que jeune, possède un réel potentiel et une compétence indéniable, il faut y mettre le prix. Après, déduisez-en ce que vous voulez.

L'homme persistait à présenter un visage serein, souriant (tel un contrôleur des impôts qui a découvert La fraude de sa vie). Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu.

-Mais justement, lança une journaliste avec un regard perçant derrière ses petites lunettes, le club de Hambourg peut se venter de déjà posséder, passez-moi l'expression, le gardien qui est actuellement considéré par tous comme le meilleur du circuit professionnel. Alors pourquoi faire venir un autre « grand » gardien ? Quel intérêt ? Il n'y a qu'une cage à garder que je sache...lança-t-elle ironique.

Ah ! Enfin on entrait dans le sujet pour lequel tous avaient fait le déplacement si volontiers : le cas Wakabayashi. Une attention particulière fut portée à la réponse. Plusieurs joueurs de l'équipe s'étaient redressés sur leur chaise, intéressés de savoir ce que leur entraîneur allait répondre aux journalistes. Mais là encore Zeman savait quoi dire, se doutant bien qu'il aurait droit à ce genre de questions.

-Pourquoi faire venir Alberto ? demanda Zeman avec un air aussi surpris que naïf (limite niais). Il me semble que la défense est un secteur de jeu on ne peut plus important, même si c'est moins spectaculaire que l'attaque, je le reconnais. Si notre club à la possibilité de s'assurer les services de bons gardiens, alors je vous le demande, pourquoi s'en priverait-il ? conclut-il en croisant les bras, satisfait.  
-Est-ce que Lorenzi arrive au club pour y prendre la place de gardien titulaire ? demanda le journaliste ventripotent.  
-Alberto, malgré son talent, est encore un jeune gardien, dit Zeman en regardant Lorenzi avec affection. Il lui faudra un peu de temps pour prendre ses marques, mais je ne doute pas qu'il dévoilera très rapidement toute l'étendue de son potentiel.  
-Donc, vous envisagez d'en faire, à court terme, le gardien premier de Hambourg ? questionna sans relâche la journaliste.

De nombreux confrères tournèrent la tête vers Genzô attendant de lui le moindre geste, le moindre signe, même à peine perceptible, qui trahirait ses sentiments sur la question. Car personne n'était dupe...Cependant le japonais ne broncha pas d'un cil et continua d'écouter, et d'encaisser sans broncher, les déclarations de son entraîneur qui « portait » littéralement _sa_ recrue.

-Je n'envisage rien, se défendit Zeman innocemment, seules les compétences sportives décideront de qui jouera !  
-Ben voyons..., grogna Herman.  
-Concernant vos relations avec votre gardien actuel justement : toute mésentente est définitivement écartée ? poursuivit un journaliste, sceptique.  
-Oh vous savez, commença Zeman sur le ton de la discussion cordiale, qui peut se venter de ne jamais s'être accroché avec qui que ce soit ? Personne ne contredira cependant que l'ambiance au sein de l'équipe est _excellente_. De plus, Wakabayashi ici présent, dit-il en montrant le japonais de la main, est un joueur que je respecte et estime énormément.

Là-dessus il s'inclina très légèrement vers Genzô tout en lui adressant un sourire à pleines dents auquel le japonais, qui commençait à éprouver un cuisant ressentiment à l'égard de son entraîneur, ne répondit pas.

-Faux-cul, siffla Herman qui se pinça l'arrête du nez avec son pouce et son index tout en baissant la tête pour cacher l'expression de son visage à la vue des journalistes.  
-Et vous ne craignez pas une rivalité entre ces deux grands gardiens ? demanda un autre journaliste.  
-Rien de tel qu'une bonne et saine rivalité pour motiver ses troupes et produire le meilleur football qui soit ! proclama Zeman enthousiaste.

L'entraîneur était tellement confiant, c'en était jouissif. Tout allait comme il voulait...jusqu'à ce que ses traits se figent un peu sur une autre intervention.

-Allons, allons, Zeman ! le titilla le journaliste « tranchant ». Pas de ce genre de discours « langue de bois » avec nous voyons ! On vous connait...Voilà qu'un très bon gardien arrive au moment-même où l'on vous dit au plus mal avec votre portier actuel et vous voudriez nous faire croire que tout se passe pour le mieux ? Qu'il ne s'agit que d'un renfort ? lança l'homme incrédule mais ravi. On n'investit pas comme ça dans un joueur d'une telle « valeur », comme vous nous l'avez si bien signalé, pour ne pas le faire jouer...A moins que ce ne soit Wakabayashi que vous ayez l'intention de faire se reposer pendant les matches pour le punir de son insubordination face au Bayern à Munich ?

L'atmosphère devint lourde, la tension palpable. Ce journaliste venait de dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. L'entraîneur ne répondit que quelques secondes plus tard. Il donnait l'impression d'être en train d'avaler une purge particulièrement infecte tout en s'efforçant d'en vanter le goût.

-Non, non, non, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier tout en secouant lentement la tête, je vous le répète : il s'agit d'avoir le meilleur collectif possible pour le bien du club. Simplement et uniquement. Bien sûr, j'ai eu vent de toutes ces folles rumeurs propagées dans les « gazettes », mais bon...ça fait parti du jeu, n'est-ce pas ? balaya-t-il, le regard plus froid que jamais.  
-Le club envisage donc de renouveler son contrat à Wakabayashi ? Celui-ci prend fin dans quelques mois et pourtant, tout le monde est resté étrangement discret à ce sujet, relança le journaliste qui n'avait pas usurpé sa réputation.

Zeman réfléchit un instant aux mots qu'il allait employer avant de répondre :

-Allons, cela va de soit : si Wakabayashi souhaite rester, le club est tout prêt à poursuivre l'aventure avec lui ! s'exclama Zeman. Et très volontiers ! Il faudra, bien entendu, prendre en considération la situation telle qu'elle sera, c'est tout.  
-« Si » ? releva la journaliste avec un sourire triomphant. Vous n'en avez donc pas encore parlé avec lui ? Avez-vous envisagé le départ de votre gardien monsieur Zeman ?

Zeman fronça les sourcils, l'air contrarié. Puis comme par enchantement (ou plutôt, à force de pratique), il accrocha un sourire exaspérant à ses lèvres :

-Allons, allons, chers amis ! Nous nous écartons du sujet principal qui est, je vous le rappelle, la venue d'Alberto Lorenzi, fit-il observer en montrant le gardien de sa main. Concernant les sujets... secondaires, le mieux sera d'organiser une prochaine conférence de presse...  
-Qui n'est pas prête d'avoir lieu, commenta suffisamment fort pour que tout le monde entende le journaliste « tranchant », occasionnant des rires ouverts dans l'assemblée ainsi qu'un sourire désabusé sur le visage de Genzô.

Les journalistes durent néanmoins suivre la voie tracée par l'entraîneur hambourgeois.

-Monsieur Lorenzi, vos impressions sur cette arrivée à Hambourg ? Etes-vous serein ? Inquiet ?  
-Pourquoi serait-il inquiet ? s'indigna Zeman.  
-Monsieur Lorenzi ? insista le journaliste à l'intention du joueur dont il souhaitait une réponse, sans réagir à l'intervention de l'entraîneur.  
-Et bien, s'exprima le jeune homme dans un allemand assez approximatif, je suis ravi de être là et de pouvoir bientôt dans équipe de Hambourg jouer. Équipe avec nombreux titres et avec joueurs internationaux.

On aurait cru un discours appris par cœur Mais en même temps, quand on ne parle pas une langue, on n'improvise pas. Beaucoup de mains se levèrent encore mais...

-Bien, dit Zeman en se dressant à son tour pour clore le débat. Mesdames, messieurs, il commence à se faire tard et malheureusement tout à une fin. Un immense merci à tous d'avoir répondu à notre invitation. Nous espérons avoir répondu et satisfait à toutes vos questions !  
-Tu parles, grogna Herman en se levant en même temps que beaucoup d'autres qui comprirent que plus rien de sortirait de la bouche de l'entraîneur hambourgeois, il n'a fait que noyer le poisson ! « Répondre à vos questions », imita-t-il son coach. J't'en foutrais moi des réponses ! Si il répondait la vérité, il s'en prendrait plein la tête, oui...  
-Pourquoi ? demanda soudain, en faisant sursauter l'allemand, le journaliste « tranchant » qui s'était glissé près de lui sans se faire remarquer et avait entendu son commentaire. Que se passe-t-il vraiment dans l'équipe ? demanda-t-il le regard brillant, flairant le scoop.

Alors que Herman s'apprêtait à lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et à commencer par ce procédé journalistique, Genzô le coupa et répondit sèchement : « Vous avez entendu ? S'il doit y avoir, il y aura une conférence à ce sujet plus tard. »

Là-dessus, sans se soucier de la réaction du journaliste, ni de Herman qui le regarda stupéfait, Genzô fit un signe de tête à son ami, l'invitant à le suivre. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici.

« Ce japonais... » soupira le journaliste en les regardant quitter la pièce sous les regards intrigués de l'assemblée.

* * *

Sur la courte distance qu'ils avaient à marcher pour arriver à leur voiture, Herman n'envisagea même pas de demander son avis à Genzô. Le visage fermé et le regard absent du japonais lui donnaient suffisamment d'éléments pour trouver la réponse tout seul...Il se hasarda néanmoins à lui proposer d'aller boire un verre ensemble – Alex devant rentrer tard, elle irait dormir au campus, Genzô était donc libre ce soir.

-Non merci, répondit-il spontanément. Je préfère rentrer de suite, je suis fatigué.  
-Part pas cogiter tout seul à ça toute la nuit Gen, le mit en garde l'allemand qui voyait ça gros comme une maison.  
-Humpf...t'inquiète, dit Genzô. C'est pas à son tour de « passe-passe » que je vais me fier...  
-Ah quoi alors ? l'interrogea Herman. Même si t'as raison, bien sûr...

Mais Genzô se contenta de lui faire un signe de la main en guise de « au revoir » alors qu'il était parvenu à sa voiture et allait y prendre place. Il avait une idée en tête, certes à double-tranchant, mais après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il avait besoin de savoir. Que Zeman prenne les journalistes pour des imbéciles si ça lui faisait plaisir, mais lui, non...

Cela devait faire cinq minutes qu'il roulait quand son téléphone sonna. Souriant sincèrement pour la première fois de la soirée à la pensée qu'il s'agissait d'Alex qui l'appelait pour lui donner les résultats de son match et surtout, savoir où en était sa conférence, Genzô fut déçu de voir marqué sur son portable : HERMAN. Il décrocha quand même.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as oublié ? demanda-t-il sans autre introduction.  
-Rien, rétorqua l'allemand. C'est toi qui a oublié de me dire ce que t'as en tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Était-ce de l'inquiétude ? De la curiosité ? En tout cas, Genzô sentait que son ami le harcèlerait jusqu'à ce qu'il le lui dise, et comme il n'y avait pas de grand secret non-plus...

-Je vais aller voir Zeman, lâcha le japonais, pour une petite discussion entre quatre yeux. Sans journaliste ni témoin, il devrait se montrer moins hypocrite...

L'allemand marqua un blanc, réalisant ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre.

-Et tu crois qu'il va franchement te parler cette fois-ci ? demanda Herman, sceptique.  
-Humpf...Tu plaisantes ! s'exclama Genzô. Après ce que j'ai vu ce soir, je crois qu'il n'attend que ça ! Qu'il en crève d'envie !  
-Tu sais...en fonction de comment ça tourne, tu risques de...  
-Je sais Herman, le coupa Genzô. Mais honnêtement : tu penses que j'ai encore beaucoup à perdre ?


	23. Confrontation

Dimanche matin.

Un franc soleil brillait dans le ciel azur depuis déjà un moment, baignant d'une douce clarté les arbres du parc d'où s'élevait le chant cristallin des oiseaux. Malgré la fraîcheur des températures hivernales, beaucoup d'étudiants prenaient plaisir à sortir pour profiter de ce beau temps. Mais dans le lot, il restait au moins une personne qui ne se sentait pas concernée par toute cette vie autour d'elle et que la beauté de la nature n'atteignait pas.

Enfouie sous ses couvertures, la tête émergeant à peine sur un carré d'oreiller, Alex était profondément endormie re-vivant son match de la veille. Elle en était au cinquième et dernier set. L'arbitre siffla alors la balle d'engagement mais avec un bruit très curieux et qui ne s'arrêta pas, stoppant la jeune femme dans son service. Puis, peu à peu, l'image du terrain s'éloigna tandis que le bruit durait, de plus en plus fort, la ramenant toujours un peu plus vers un état d'éveil. Une main apparut alors, émergeant de l'amas de couvertures pour aller atteindre et smasher le réveil. Cependant, si elle ne rata pas sa cible, le bruit lui, continua. C'est grommelant contre ces appareils qui ne marchaient décidément jamais comme il fallait et en faisant un effort considérable qu'Alex se mit en extension sur ses bras pour relever son buste et ainsi voir où était le problème : ce n'était pas son réveil, c'était son téléphone qui sonnait !

Encore complètement endormie mais luttant pour rester à la vie réelle, la jeune femme se leva d'un pas incertain, se prit les pieds et trébucha dans les sangles de son sac de sport qu'elle avait négligemment jeté au bas de son lit – commençant ainsi sa journée en poussant un juron – et parvint à son portable avant que l'appel ne parte en boîte vocale. Il n'aurait manqué plus que ça : qu'elle ait enduré toutes ces souffrances de bon matin, pour au final, ne pas pouvoir engueuler le casse-bonbon qui l'avait réveillée, à savoir... Genzô. Ah !...Tout d'un coup, ça valait plus la peine de souffrir.

-Allo...dit une voix encore endormie.  
-Bonjour, dit le japonais un peu hésitant, comprenant qu'il n'appelait pas forcément au meilleur moment. Je te réveille ?  
-Oui, mais c'est pas grave, dit-elle en souriant.

Puis regardant le cadran de son réveil qui, malgré les mauvais traitements infligés de bonne heure, fonctionnait toujours et affichait les dix heures et demie passées : « Il était temps que je me lève de toute façon... » poursuivit-elle.

-Tu as bien dormi ? Comment s'est passé ton match ?  
-On a perdu au tie-break, grinça Alex avec regret. J'ai encore loupé un service et leur ai offert la balle de match sur un plateau...

Ce souvenir était apparemment très pénible à re-vivre.

-Ah... Ne t'en fais pas trop. Ce n'est pas sur une seule balle qu'un match se décide, essaya de la réconforter un peu maladroitement Genzô.  
-Ouais, soupira Alex pas très convaincue. Et toi, ta conférence ? demanda-t-elle en lui rappelant la dure réalité des choses.  
-Hmm...pas grand chose à dire. En tout cas, rien de surprenant, marmonna le japonais.

« Toujours aussi bavard sur le sujet » maugréa pour elle-même la jeune femme. Genzô lui demanda ensuite ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire ce dimanche...

La française raccrocha quelques minutes plus tard, alla prendre une douche et prépara quelques affaires avant de partir rejoindre son petit-ami chez lui. En chemin, elle s'arrêta dans une presse pour acheter un quotidien sportif (ne pouvant pas compter sur Genzô, il fallait faire avec les moyens du bord). Après tout, la place du football était ce qu'elle était et si on y rajoutait une pincée d' « affaire personnelle », les ventes ne s'en porteraient pas plus mal. Sans surprise, elle trouva un article relatant la conférence de presse de la veille où évidemment le journaliste s'en était donné à cœur joie ! Sa lecture terminée, tout ce qu'Alex en avait retenue, c'est que le nouveau gardien arrivait d'ici un mois, qu'il faisait la fierté de l'entraîneur qui se défendait de vouloir faire du favoritisme entre ses deux gardiens - bien que la phrase était tournée de telle manière qu'aucun doute n'était permis - et que le japonais, tout comme les membres de son équipe, avait assisté à la conférence sans faire le moindre commentaire – histoire de changer un peu.

Effectivement, rien de nouveau, mais rien de rassurant.

* * *

Alex arriva chez son petit-ami à l'approche de midi et n'ayant rien dans le ventre depuis la veille au soir, fut ravie que celui-ci ait pris l'initiative de commander à manger chinois ! La française se garda de parler de la conférence à Genzô. Leur conversation s'articula principalement sur le match de volley et sur ce à quoi allait s'occuper la jeune femme durant sa semaine de corrections.

En début d'après-midi, alors que les deux amoureux s'apprêtaient à sortir balader, le portable de Genzô sonna. C'était Herman. Et d'après ce qu'Alex entendit, l'allemand appelait par rapport à l'article paru dans la presse. Elle se demanda alors si Genzô l'avait lu et ce qu'il pouvait en penser - en tout cas, peu de personne au pays de Goethe devaient l'ignorer, tant est qu'on se soit intéressé à l'affaire...

Le japonais partit poursuivre sa conversation dans la chambre quand une autre sonnerie retentit dans le salon.

-Y'a l'autre téléphone qui sonne, murmura la jeune femme après avoir passé la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
-Réponds, lui demanda Genzô.

Alex fit les yeux ronds.

-Et si c'est ta mère ? dit-elle interdite.  
-Et bien tu lui dis « Bonjour », répondit le japonais avec un sourire moqueur.

Alex roula des yeux et haussa les épaules en marmonnant : « Très marrant... ». Elle fila au pas de course répondre dans l'autre pièce.

-Allo.  
-Genzô ? demanda une voix masculine surprise.

Ça aurait été étonnant qu'on veuille parler à quelqu'un d'autre...

-Heu...non. C'est sa petite-amie, répondit-elle en se demandant ce qu'il convenait le mieux de dire pour se présenter.  
-Alex ? s'exclama alors la voix ravie. Bonjour, c'est Karl.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira soudain.

-Oh, bonjour, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Ça fait longtemps...Comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien merci. Et toi ? Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre...

La joie qu'elle ressentit à bavarder avec le capitaine munichois n'avait d'égal que la surprise de l'avoir au bout du fil. Pour les rares fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés, leur conversation lui avait toujours mis du baume au cœur et d'une certaine manière, Alex appréciait beaucoup le jeune homme.

-Apparemment tout se passe bien pour vous, dit Alex avec enthousiasme.  
-Pardon ? demanda Karl qui ne comprit pas immédiatement l'allusion faite à ses résultats sportifs. Ah ! Oui...Oui, ça se passe bien en effet...

En même temps que Karl lui parlait, Genzô, qui avait raccroché d'avec Herman, la rejoignit l'air interrogateur : il ne devinait pas avec qui sa petite-amie pouvait avoir tant de choses à raconter.

-Je suppose que tu appelles pour parler à Genzô ? questionna Alex en voyant le japonais près d'elle.  
-Heu...Oui, dit Karl alors qu'il se remémorait les raisons de son appel.  
-Je te le passe alors. A bientôt Karl, bonne journée !

Là-dessus, elle tendit le combiné à Genzô qui savait désormais avec qui sa petite-amie discutait si volontiers – et à qui il lança un regard suspect alors qu'elle filait dans la chambre afin de le laisser poursuivre tranquillement la conversation.

-Il a encore essayé de te débaucher pour aller jouer à Munich ? demanda Alex les yeux rieurs alors que Genzô venait s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur le lit.  
-Non, répondit le japonais l'air songeur. Il voulait savoir comment j'allais. Et avec toi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait anodin mais qui fleurait bon l'interrogatoire. De quoi avez-vous discuté ?  
-Oh...dit la française pensive. De tout et de rien...Je crois qu'on a surtout tué le temps en attendant que tu arrives.

Réponse qui ne contenta pas vraiment Genzô. Pourtant, Alex aurait été incapable de dire de quoi ils avaient parlé. Sentant un soupçon de jalousie chez son petit-ami, elle se mit à genoux sur le futon, tout près de lui, et lui passa les bras autour du cou.

-Genzô Wakabayashi, dit la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche, je crois que tu te montes le bourrichon ! Et de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil taquin, je ne connais pas encore suffisamment bien Karl pour en être déjà amoureuse !

Devant l'expression horrifiée du japonais, elle éclata de rire et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres avant d'ajouter avec énergie : « Bon, on y va maintenant ? »

Son air espiègle... Ses yeux pétillants... Elle dégageait une telle joie de vivre. Il y avait à ce moment-là une telle sincérité dans son regard...

* * *

Lundi matin.

Quel plaisir de ne rien avoir à faire ! Alex n'avait plus connu ça depuis des mois. Plus exactement depuis l'été dernier, époque où elle était arrivée à Hambourg et que ses seules « obligations » se résumaient à ses entraînements de volley.

Si elle comptait flemmarder un peu au lit ce matin, Genzô lui, s'affairait à préparer son sac. Ayant l'intention de demander une entrevue à Zeman au plus tôt, il souhaitait arriver un peu en avance à sa séance. Alex elle, devait se rendre en ville pour rejoindre Maggie en fin de matinée - les deux amies ayant prévu de déjeuner ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Stade, Genzô alla directement sur le terrain sans passer par la case « vestiaires » (où personne ne se changeait encore). Il trouva Zeman occupé à discuter avec un des membres du staff technique. A l'approche du gardien, les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers le japonais et interrompirent leur dialogue. L'homme du staff s'écarta un peu pour laisser Genzô et son entraîneur parler plus à leurs aises.

-Genzô ? Tu es là bien en avance, constata Zeman après avoir consulté sa montre.  
-Je suis arrivé avant les autres pour vous parler plus tranquillement coach, expliqua Genzô avec assurance.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Zeman l'air méfiant.  
-Avoir une entrevue avec vous... si c'est possible.

Zeman fronça les sourcils un court instant, l'air calculateur, puis se radoucit avant de demander – comme s'il ne s'en doutait pas :

-A quel propos ?  
-Ma situation, dit simplement Genzô sans aucune animosité ni aucun sourire.  
-Il me semble pourtant avoir été clair à ce sujet, rétorqua Zeman avec un petit rictus narquois. Je crois que tout a été dit...  
-Moi, je ne crois pas, le contra Genzô poliment.

Bien que Zeman se moquait désormais de ce que croyait ou non son joueur, il ne pouvait cependant pas l'avouer aussi librement. Après que les deux hommes se soient mesurés un court instant du regard, l'entraîneur dû trouver plus sage, pour le moment, d'accéder à la demande de son gardien :

-Et bien soit, soupira-t-il avec une condescendance exaspérante, si tu y tiens tant que ça, j'aurais un petit moment à t'accorder après l'entraînement cet après-midi. Mais pour le moment, va te changer, tu vas finir par être en retard! ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus autoritaire.

Ayant obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, le japonais alla rejoindre ses coéquipiers dans les vestiaires. S'y trouvait, entre autres, Herman qui le questionna du regard. « Je le vois ce soir après l'entraînement » lui dit en aparté Genzô avant de commencer à se déshabiller sous le regard inquiet de son ami. Ce sujet ne serait plus abordé de la journée. Mais il semblait évident aux yeux des deux joueurs que la situation à venir ne convenait pas à leur entraîneur qui se montra de fort mauvaise humeur durant les deux séances du jour, trouvant plus particulièrement à redire à son gardien, bien que, que ce soit dans ses consignes aux défenseurs ou dans ses arrêts de balle, son jeu se montra une fois encore irréprochable.

Midi approchait quand Alex arriva devant la boutique de vêtements où travaillait Maggie. Les deux amies partirent ensuite déjeuner ensemble. Maggie terminant de travailler tôt dans l'après-midi, Alex resta en ville à l'attendre et s'occupa en allant flâner dans les galeries marchandes environnantes. A nouveau réunies et fidèles à leurs habitudes, elles prirent ensuite la direction du complexe sportif pour assister à la fin de l'entraînement de football avant de descendre rejoindre les joueurs dans les coulisses du stade. Elles furent surprises de ne trouver que Herman à la sortie des vestiaires.

-Et Genzô ? Il s'est noyé sous la douche ? plaisanta Maggie.  
-Non ! s'exclama l'allemand en souriant devant la tête d'Alex. Mais il s'est rapidement douché : il est avec Zeman maintenant.

Herman avait dit ça spontanément, persuadé qu'Alex était au courant mais...à la tête qu'elle fit : non.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda la française, croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils.  
-Et bien, commença Herman un peu mal à l'aise, il a juste voulu avoir une petite discussion en privé avec le coach pour mettre les choses au clair, c'est tout.  
-Hmm, je vois... dit Alex compréhensive - au soulagement de ses amis qui craignaient de la voir s'énerver face à cette nouvelle cachotterie.

Alors que les trois jeunes gens prenaient la direction du « Club house » où ils attendraient Genzô en prenant un verre, celui-ci se trouvait depuis quelques minutes dans le bureau de son entraîneur...

Le bureau en question se situait dans le couloir « administratif ». Genzô s'y présenta, tapa à la porte et entra. Son entraîneur s'y trouvait déjà, bien calé au fond de son fauteuil qu'il faisait nerveusement pivoter de droite et de gauche.

-Assieds-toi, l'invita d'un geste de la main Zeman, le visage fermé.

Genzô s'exécuta en silence, une ambiance électrique se mettant en place.

-Alors, dit Zeman, tu voulais que l'on ait une petite discussion, c'est ça ?  
-C'est ça, acquiesça simplement Genzô qui préférait laisser la main à son entraîneur.  
-Ce matin, tu m'as laissé entendre que « tout n'avait pas été dit » au sujet de ta situation, poursuivit Zeman en croisant ses doigts sous son menton. A quoi faisais-tu allusion au juste ? Tu comprends bien j'espère, qu'il est normal que l'on parle actuellement plus souvent d'Alberto que de toi ? Tu ne peux pas toujours être sur le devant de la scène quand même...fit-il observer avec un petit rire déplaisant.

Sa désobligeance laissa cependant Genzô de marbre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer dans son jeu et répondit sans soulever la dernière remarque.

-Je faisais allusion à vos véritables motivations pour avoir recruté Lorenzi, dit-il avec froideur. Ainsi qu'à votre façon d'envisager la gestion de l'équipe dans un avenir proche, quand il sera là.  
-Ça, c'est mon problème, pas le tien ! trancha l'homme qui ne souriait plus, se raidissant sur son fauteuil. Tu n'es pas l'une des personnes à qui j'ai de comptes à rendre. Tu n'es qu'un joueur et n'as pas à être au courant de ce qu'il se passe en amont de l'équipe.

Il lui aurait craché à la figure, ça aurait été la même chose. Genzô crispa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour contenir la colère qu'il sentait l'envahir. Comment pouvait-on avoir si peu de considération pour les gens ?

-Je ne fais peut-être pas parti du Conseil d'administration, fit remarquer le japonais d'une voix dure, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas un pion qui va accepter de se faire balader dans tous les sens pour satisfaire aux désirs des uns et des autres. Dans la mesure où un nouveau gardien va arriver dans l'équipe et qu'il y a, me concernant, des zones floues, j'aurais aimé en parler avec vous _coach_, conclut-il acide.

Passèrent quelques secondes. Les traits du visage de Zeman se décontractèrent soudain alors qu'il se renfonça confortablement au fond de son fauteuil.

-Genzô...Tu me surprends, dit-il avec un sourire mauvais, ses yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes. Tu me donnes l'air de craindre l'arrivée d'un rival potentiel...Je t'ai connu plus courageux.

Le garçon piqué dans son orgueil répondit à la provocation :

-Je crois qu'on ne se comprend pas très bien _coach_, dit-il avec froideur. Je ne crains personne et surtout pas de perdre mon poste à la « loyale », insista-t-il. Mais à la « préférence », ça me donnerait mal au cœur !  
-Tu peux préciser ? demanda Zeman qui s'était à nouveau cambré sur son fauteuil et qui avait abandonné ses airs doucereux au profit d'une expression contrariée.  
-Je ne suis pas convaincu que vous ne soyez que si peu sûr de la tournure que prendront les évènements à venir. Je pense également que Lorenzi arrive pour prendre ma place - qu'il soit meilleur ou non que moi...expliqua Genzô en fixant son entraîneur droit dans les yeux.  
-Humpf...Pense ce que tu veux, dit Zeman avec dédain en haussant les épaules. Mais Alberto vient pour renforcer l'équipe et...  
-Arrêtez avec ça ! le coupa Genzô agacé. Ça, ça vaut pour les journalistes qui sont contents d'avoir quelque chose à coucher sur leur papier. Vous avez choisi un gardien performant pour me mettre plus facilement sur la touche, c'est tout ! s'exclama le japonais bouillant.  
-Je vais finir par croire que tu es soit paranoïaque, soit trop influençable par ces journalistes que tu décries tant, commenta tranquillement Zeman d'un air glacial - mais qui semblait cependant satisfait de voir son joueur excédé.  
-Je me trompe donc en disant que depuis plusieurs mois nos relations se sont dégradées ? demanda Genzô feignant la surprise.  
-Admettons que tu m'aies quelque peu... déçu, reconnut l'homme. Ça ne regarde que moi. Je ne mélange pas mes sentiments personnels à mon métier, affirma-t-il.  
-Ah bon ? railla Genzô en croisant les bras. Cet état est pourtant un fait et il est ressenti comme tel par l'équipe, fit-il remarquer.  
-Oui, et de même je sais que tu as le soutien de tes coéquipiers malgré tes erreurs. Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'influence sur les joueurs Wakabayashi, siffla Zeman envieux de cette ascendance innée. De ce fait, je te serais reconnaissant de ne pas en profiter, l'avertit l'homme avec un regard noir.  
-Mais pour qui vous me prenez ? s'emporta Genzô qui se mit debout sur le coup de la colère. Je n'ai pas cette bassesse à me servir des autres pour assouvir une vengeance, poursuivit-il dégoûté. Je règle mes problèmes directement avec les intéressés moi ! J'aime trop ce sport pour risquer de compromettre l'avenir de toute une équipe et anéantir l'espoir des joueurs et de tant de supporters !  
-Est-ce ce dont tu m'accuses ? s'écria Zeman qui bondit et lui fit face le visage empourpré.

Les deux hommes se fusillèrent du regard, la respiration profonde, bruyante.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire, répondit Genzô qui tentait de retrouver son calme et se rassit sur sa chaise. Regardez-vous dans une glace et faites un examen de conscience : vous aurez la réponse.  
-Ton problème Genzô, soupira Zeman alors qu'il reprenait place dans son fauteuil, c'est que tu continues à jouer et à parler avec ton cœur comme quand tu étais un gamin amateur, sans te rendre compte que les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui. Mais puisque nous en sommes à discuter tous les deux en tête-à-tête, je vais t'expliquer ma conception des choses.

Il s'accrocha un de ses sourires insupportables et poursuivit en rajustant ses lunettes :

-Je suis à la tête d'une équipe forte. Que je veux encore plus forte ! Que je veux la meilleure qui soit ! précisa-t-il les yeux brillants d'ambition. Et pour atteindre cet objectif, je veux aussi bien dans mon effectif global que sur le terrain, des joueurs en qui j'ai totalement confiance et qui me font totalement confiance. Or, dans un sens comme dans l'autre avec toi, ce n'est pas le cas, ça ne l'est plus.  
-Mais ça le sera avec Alberto n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Genzô avec un sourire sans joie.  
-Ça l'est déjà. Il _a_ ma confiance, insista Zeman satisfait.  
-« Seule les performances aux entraînements décideront de qui jouera », répéta Genzô sarcastique alors qu'il n'attendait plus grand chose de cet entretien.  
-Pour toi je rajouterais : performances _et _confiance, précisa son entraîneur avec calme et fermeté pour clore le débat.

Le silence se fit à nouveau dans ce bureau quelque peu agité un instant auparavant.

Contrariété ? Tristesse ? Abattement ? Le japonais n'aurait pu mettre un mot sur ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant, mais il était cependant soulagé de ne plus avoir à supposer les choses, d'avoir mené Zeman à dire ce qu'il pensait réellement. Son divorce avec son entraîneur était désormais entériné. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Bien sûr, tu pourrais décider de ne plus jouer dès à présent, de « boycotter » l'équipe...  
-Décidément, vous n'écoutez rien de ce qu'on vous dit, constata calmement Genzô en se levant, désabusé. J'aime ce sport et j'aime cette équipe. Je donnerai mon maximum pour elle, jusqu'au bout. Mais vous concernant, lança-t-il avec mépris, n'attendez pas grand chose de ma part.

Là-dessus, sans accorder d'intérêt à une quelconque réaction de Zeman, Genzô se dirigea vers la porte du bureau et en sortit sans la claquer.

Cette fois encore, il n'y avait pas eu de réelle surprise. Mais contrairement à samedi soir, il savait vraiment à quoi s'en tenir. Si jusqu'à présent envisager de partir jouer dans un autre club était du domaine de l'hypothétique, ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps...


	24. Amorces

Arrivé dans le hall où personne ne l'attendait, le japonais réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait pas où était sa petite-amie. Il dégaina alors son portable, l'appela, discuta, raccrocha et alla la rejoindre, ainsi que Maggie et Herman, au Club House.

Interrompant sa discussion - dont le sujet n'était pas difficile à deviner - quand Genzô pénétra dans la salle, Alex se leva et adressa un sourire bienveillant à son petit-ami qui vint prendre place à ses côtés. Un silence de mort ainsi que trois paires d'yeux posées sur lui avides de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé suffirent à le convaincre de raconter (en toute sobriété) ce qu'il s'était dit dans le bureau de Zeman.

-Maintenant au moins on est fixé, commenta Alex désolée alors que Maggie approuvait d'un signe de tête et que Herman se renfrogna en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son fauteuil donnant l'impression de se ratatiner.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? questionna Maggie incrédule.  
-A ton avis ? rétorqua Genzô avec une légère amertume. Je n'ai pas l'intention de passer la prochaine saison sur le banc. Déjà que je ne sais pas où je vais finir celle-là, fit-il observer en retenant un petit rire sarcastique.  
-C'est pas drôle, grogna Herman...

S'étant dispensée elle-même d'entraînement de volley pour la soirée, Alex repartit un petit moment plus tard en compagnie de Genzô tandis que Maggie gagna le gymnase très en retard, mais non sans avoir auparavant prédit à son amie que Marcus lui ferait payer son absence par quelques tours de terrain supplémentaire.

« Si tu préfères me ramener au campus et rester tranquille ce soir... » proposa timidement Alex alors que le véhicule du footballeur sortait du parking. Mais Genzô se contenta de secouer lentement la tête en signe de refus, néanmoins touché que sa petite-amie ne veuille pas s'imposer. Durant le trajet, cette dernière étant dans l'incapacité, malgré ses récents efforts, de faire comme si ce qui venait de se passer était de l'ordre de l'agréable :

-Comment tu te sens ? _Vraiment_ ? lui demanda-t-elle brusquement, le faisant légèrement sursauter alors qu'il conduisait.  
-Bien, affirma-t-il assez convaincant. Bien je t'assure.

Mais le regard pénétrant et intense qu'elle posa sur lui indiquait clairement qu'elle s'attendait et voulait une autre réponse. Genzô poussa un léger soupir et lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin : elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cil et paraissait bien décidée à ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

-En fait, se décida-t-il presque dans un murmure, je ne sais pas trop...J'y étais plus ou moins préparé mais ça fait tout de même assez bizarre...Certainement un peu de mélancolie aussi : ce club représente beaucoup pour moi, plus qu'un lieu où on joue simplement au foot... Devoir en partir, surtout dans ces conditions...

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un hochement de tête affligé. Exactement ce que ressentit Alex à ce moment-là.

-Enfin...c'est une page qui se tourne, ajouta-t-il en s'efforçant de donner un peu d'entrain au ton employé. De toute façon, je ne serais pas rester « ad vitam aeternam » dans ce club...

Alex posa une main compatissante sur sa cuisse qu'elle caressa doucement et lui adressa un tendre sourire. Elle était encore un peu troublée par le fait que quelqu'un ait pu se comporter de la sorte avec celui qu'elle aime, mais elle était tellement soulagée – voir heureuse – que Genzô se soit enfin décidé à se livrer un peu. Elle s'en sentait si proche...Elle était de toute façon si proche de lui...

* * *

Arrivée à l'appartement du japonais, Alex décida de prendre les choses en main et commença par s'affairer à la cuisine afin de préparer un petit repas « français ». Mais...

-Ne t'embête pas trop, dit Genzô un peu gêné, je n'ai pas très faim...

La jeune femme, collée au plan de travail, se retourna vivement, un long couteau à la main, avec un air menaçant.

-Genzô Wakabayashi, lança-t-elle calmement la lame tournée vers le jeune homme. Je suis en train de me décarcasser pour toi alors t'as intérêt à avoir faim dans cinq minutes ! Compris ?

Genzô afficha un air extatique avant d'éclater de rire. Il se rapprocha ensuite prudemment du plan de travail et récupéra délicatement l'arme blanche des mains de sa bien-aimée.

-Donne-moi ça, tu vas te faire mal, dit-il en souriant mais qu'à moitié rassuré.  
-Dis plutôt que t'as peur que je m'occupe de toi si tu ne te montres pas coopératif, remarqua-t-elle en arborant un sourire triomphant le regard baissé vers une partie de l'anatomie du japonais somme toute sensible.  
-Non mais dis donc toi ! lança-t-il faussement choqué.

Là-dessus, grâce à ses deux mains désormais libres et dans un geste aussi précis que rapide, elle lui pinça les tétons au travers de son tee-shirt.

-Hé ! s'écria le japonais qui fit un bon en arrière les mains plaquées sur sa poitrine doucement agressée.  
-Quoi ? s'étonna Alex les yeux pétillants. Tu crois être le seul à avoir le droit de le faire ?

Elle tenta une deuxième attaque mais cette fois-ci Genzô para le coup et essaya de la maîtriser en la serrant dans ses bras. Mais par un mouvement agile et rapide, la jeune femme parvint à lui échapper et fila au pas de course dans le salon se mettre à l'abri derrière le canapé.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de m'échapper ? demanda Genzô incrédule en se rapprochant d'elle d'un pas tranquille et sûr, un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Effectivement, les maigres feintes d'esquive qu'Alex tenta de lui opposer ne servirent qu'à mieux la plaquer dans le canapé. Genzô, prit au jeu, s'allongea sur elle et n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes et d'une seule main pour saisir et bloquer fermement ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête et commencer son travail de chatouilles pour faire demander pardon à la belle.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? demanda-t-il satisfait.  
-Que...tu...devrais av...avoir honte...de pro...de profiter de...ta force, répondit tant bien que mal Alex entre deux crises de rire qui commençaient à lui brûler les abdo.  
-Tu plaisantes ? Je ne force même pas ! lança le japonais avec un plaisir sadique alors qu'il redoublait ses attaques.

N'en pouvant plus, Alex dut baisser les armes.

-D'accord...d'accord, gémit-elle. Pardon...Hé ! Pardon j'ai dit !

Genzô, enclin à en rester là, relâcha son emprise sur les poignets sans totalement les lâcher et stoppa les chatouilles. Cette petite séance de gymnastique eut l'effet escompté par la jeune femme, à savoir : faire oublier, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, ses soucis à son amoureux.

Toujours allongés l'un sur l'autre, Genzô se mit en appui sur ses avant-bras et passa une main douce dans la chevelure soyeuse et brillante de sa petite-amie.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois là, ici...avec moi, lui avoua-t-il timidement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Alors qu'il se dégageait d'elle, Alex lui passa les bras autour du cou et l'incita à rester dans sa position initiale. Elle le regarda plus intensément encore...Ses grands yeux noirs...Ses grands yeux noirs si profonds et si expressifs qui pouvaient tour à tour laisser transparaître la distance, la colère, le désarroi, la tendresse...

-Je t'aime Genzô, lui murmura alors la jeune femme. Je voudrais juste...juste que tu sois heureux dans tout ce qui te tient à cœur, conclut-elle avec un petit sourire, les yeux brillants.  
-Je le suis dans ce qui compte le plus pour moi...

Alex passa alors délicatement une jambe autour de la taille du jeune homme tandis que d'une douce poussée elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ne désirant pas autre chose ni personne d'autre, Genzô se laissa faire et fit glisser sa main sur le buste de sa petite-amie.

-Et le repas...  
-Après...

* * *

Certains auraient prédit qu'après le clash entre les deux hommes, les entraînements deviendraient infernaux. Pourtant, durant la semaine qui s'écoula, l'ambiance n'y fut pas pire que d'habitude. On aurait même pu, en étant pointilleux, remarquer une légère amélioration...dans l'ambiance générale, pas dans le relationnel entre Genzô et Zeman ! D'abord, le fait d'avoir crevé l'abcès permettait d'y voir plus clair et limitait les tensions, ensuite, la seconde partie du championnat reprenant, Hambourg devait être prêt à aller chercher la victoire à Brème - l'équipe de Schester n'étant pas un « petit poucet »...La concentration aida donc également à chasser les accrochages superflus.

Quant à Alex, qui avait posé ses valises chez son petit-ami pour la semaine suite à une demande tacite de sa part, elle se surprit, pour la première fois de sa vie, à se projeter dans l'avenir avec quelqu'un. Jusqu'à présent, c'est un acte qu'elle n'avait réalisé que concernant ses études (et ces dernières années lui avaient pourtant démontrée qu'il ne fallait jurer de rien...). Mais cette période, certes courte mais assez représentative, lui avait donnée un avant-goût de ce que pouvait être la vie à deux. Bien entendu la question du confort matériel ne se posait même pas (quand on vit avec un millionnaire, ce n'est pas le genre de préoccupations qu'on a), mais si elle avait pu être effrayée par une perte partielle voir totale de liberté (dans tous les sens du terme), Genzô s'avéra être très rassurant dans ce domaine. Par nature ? Par éducation ? En tout cas, le jeune homme était très discret et respectueux tout en sachant se montrer présent quand il le fallait. De plus, comme elle avait déjà pu le remarquer, il était assez ordonné – bien qu'on ne puisse pas échapper à un tee-shirt ou une paire de chaussettes qui traîne par-ci par-là ou un bol qui semble plus à sa place dans l'évier que dans le lave-vaisselle seulement vingt centimètres plus à droite. En somme : il menait une vie saine et équilibrée. L'homme parfait à ses yeux quoi ! Et la jeune femme se mit alors à rêver...

Mais comme s'il fallait décidément qu'elle noircisse toujours le tableau, une petite voix au fin fond de sa tête et qu'elle n'avait plus entendu depuis longtemps lui susurra : « _Mais toi ? Es-tu sa femme idéale ? _» Aussitôt entendue, aussitôt rejetée ! Alex se convainquit qu'après toutes les preuves qui abondaient dans ce sens, il n'y avait même pas de quoi en douter. Bien que rien ne soit jamais acquis non plus...

Et cette semaine passa vite, trop vite ! Durant cette période, le jeudi plus exactement, Hambourg était allé décrocher à Brème une belle victoire par 2 buts à 0 (le SGGK ayant une fois de plus parfaitement protégé ses buts et Herman s'étant distingué par deux centres à l'origine des deux buts) laissant ainsi le Werder à sa quatrième place juste derrière Stuttgart, alors que dans le même temps, le Bayern avait encore un peu plus conforté sa place de leader en allant mettre une dérouillée à Schalke 04 sur le score sans appel de 5 à 0.

Malgré ces bonnes nouvelles, il régnait une triste atmosphère de fin de vacances dans les couloirs de la résidence universitaire en ce dernier jour de la semaine. Non seulement les cours reprenaient le lendemain, mais les résultats des partiels seraient également accrochés aux grands panneaux dès le lendemain – et beaucoup savaient que l'heure des règlements de compte avec leurs parents n'allait pas tarder à sonner.

Fort heureusement Alex n'avait pas ce genre de crainte: d'abord parce que ses parents se trouvaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres et ensuite parce que, sans viser la mention, elle s'attendait quand même à une modeste moyenne générale. Cette perspective de devoir néanmoins se chercher sur des affiches où l'on ne se trouve jamais du premier coup et qui nous pousse ainsi à sombrer dans le cauchemar du rattrapage, ne l'enthousiasmait pas non-plus des masses ! Et sentant la panique commencer dangereusement à tortiller son estomac qui ne tiendrait pas le coup longtemps (déjà bien entamé d'avoir laissé son petit-ami si loin d'elle – en gros, à dix minutes en voiture), elle décida, après avoir regagné sa chambre dans l'après-midi et s'être dépêchée de ranger ses affaires et préparer son sac de cours, de descendre un étage plus bas squatter dans la chambre de Kristel, Kristel qui lui raconta humide d'émotion sa semaine durant laquelle Lucas s'était enfin décidé à lui demander de sortir avec lui...Cette nouvelle fit plaisir à Alex et lui porta un peu de baume au cœur Et si elle avait su, elle en aurait même fait une bonne provision car cette rentrée de février allait se montrer plus éprouvante que prévue.

C'est le ventre vide, comme pas mal de ses collègues (l'orifice d'entrée bloqué par un nœud de stress persistant) que la française arriva ce matin-là à la fac où régnait une agitation bien légitime. Après avoir vainement tenté un passage en force pour accéder aux fameux panneaux, elle décida de patienter sur un banc à proximité en compagnie de Kristel et Lucas, qui semblaient avoir trempé leur main dans de la glu avant de les coller l'une à l'autre. C'est pendant qu'elle réfléchissait au fait que ses petits moments complices entre filles risquaient d'être considérablement amoindris, qu'une voix lointaine la fit revenir à la réalité.

-Excuse-moi...Tu dois bien savoir toi...Tu veux pas nous dire ? lui demanda un garçon de nom inconnu qui semblait être le porte-parole d'un petit groupe qu'elle savait cependant être fan de foot.  
-Hein ? fit sans autre forme Alex qui ne saisit rien des propos du jeune homme.

Celui-ci lui plaqua alors sous le nez en guise d'explication un quotidien sportif qui titrait en première page :

« _**Genzô WAKABAYASHI ne re-signera pas à Hambourg la saison prochaine**__. » _

Puis en plus petit, à la suite du titre illustré d'une photo du japonais un ballon à la main :

_« Son agent l'a confirmé : le SGGK ne souhaite pas re-conduire son contrat dans son club actuel. C'est donc sous de nouvelles couleurs que le gardien devrait évoluer la saison prochaine. A notre connaissance, plusieurs offres des plus grands clubs européens, devraient lui parvenir d'ici très peu de temps, mais sans qu'aucun commentaire n'ait été émis à ce sujet, ne nous permettant ainsi de prédire dans quelle formation ce grand gardien souhaiterait aller... »._

Alex lut l'article bondissant d'une ligne à l'autre. Elle était presque en état de choc. Pourtant, rien là-dedans n'aurait dû l'étonner outre mesure. Après tout, elle était parfaitement au courant de la situation et Genzô avait été très clair lors de son compte-rendu d'entretien avec Zeman : il n'allait pas passer une saison sur le banc.

Mais alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se sentit-elle si mal-à-l'aise ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mauvaises nouvelles dans ces quelques lignes qu'elle venait de lire, au contraire : les offres des plus grands clubs allaient pleuvoir (quoique avec les journalistes, il valait mieux prendre tout ça avec des pincettes) et aux vues des adjectifs employés pour qualifier Genzô, celui-ci n'allait pas être crucifié par les journaux. Peut-être alors parce-que les choses se précisaient une fois de plus et que cet inconnu lui faisait toujours un peu peur ? Peut-être parce-qu'après leur semaine ensemble, elle aurait pensé être mise au courant avant la presse de cette officialisation ? Non... rien de tout ce qu'elle envisagea ne lui fit « _tilt _» - mais cela devait-il faire « _tilt_ » de toute façon ?

Une main – tiens ! qui avait donc fini par se décoller d'une autre – la fit redescendre sur Terre quand elle se posa sur son épaule qu'elle secoua délicatement. Reprenant ses esprits, Alex vit en face d'elle le visage du porte-parole sceptique devant sa propre expression et qui n'osait rien lui dire (après tout, elle était quand même la petite-amie du grand type sur la photo du journal). Elle plia alors soigneusement le journal qu'elle lui tendit en déclarant sur un vague ton d'excuse : « Non...Honnêtement je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'en sais rien...Désolée. » Le garçon n'insista pas et rejoignit ses amis, apparemment déçus de son rapport. Kristel et Lucas parurent surpris mais ne firent pas de commentaire, se contentant d'échanger un regard éloquent qu'Alex ne releva pas.

Quelques instants plus tard, la foule s'étant éparpillée rendant les voies d'accès aux panneaux praticables, les trois étudiants se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour aller constater de leurs propres yeux qu'ils étaient tous les trois admis à ces premiers partiels - Alex obtenant la moins bonne des trois moyennes générales, mais cependant à quelques centièmes du 12/20 tant espéré par sa mère (il faudra un jour qu'elle lui dise qu'elle n'était plus au collège...). Cependant, cette nouvelle qui aurait dû tant la soulager fut insipide à côté de l'effet que cette annonce avait eu sur elle. Et si elle n'avait pas été momentanément tracassée, peut-être aurait-elle alors remarqué que ce jour-là, les tableaux d'affichages ne furent pas les seuls à intéresser bon nombre d'élèves...

Et si les bavardages allaient bon train dans ce microcosme universitaire, que dire des spéculations, remarques et autres discussions que cette annonce engendra dans le vaste monde du football professionnel, ou plus simplement dans le seul club de Hambourg ? Les joueurs qui n'étaient pas encore au courant le furent rapidement grâce à leurs coéquipiers et lorsque Genzô arriva dans les vestiaires en ce milieu de matinée pour se changer, il fut littéralement assailli de questions.

-Genzô, c'est vrai ce qu'ils racontent ?  
-Tu vas vraiment partir ? C'est vrai ?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Zeman ? Il t'a viré ou quoi ?

De la curiosité, du soutien ou encore parfois un peu de panique. Une multitude d'émotions ressortit de ces appels.

-On se calme, dit le gardien souriant et attendrit, tout en levant deux mains apaisantes. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire quand même ? tenta-t-il d'expliquer calmement. Tout le monde est parfaitement au courant de ma situation avec Zeman non ? Mon contrat prenant fin cette saison, c'était ce que j'avais de mieux à faire pour espérer continuer à jouer dans les meilleures conditions.

Genzô remarqua que Herman ne prit pas part à cet affolement collectif et qu'il était resté placidement assis sur le banc au fond des vestiaires, son éternel cure-dents dépassant de sa bouche.

-Oui mais maintenant ? s'inquiéta un joueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ?  
-Comment ça « qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer » ? demanda Genzô surpris en fronçant les sourcils. On va continuer à s'entraîner comme on l'a toujours fait ! On va gagner tout les matches qu'il nous reste à jouer et prendre la première place au Bayern de Schneider ! Voilà ce qu'on va faire !

Une fois de plus, le charisme et l'enthousiasme de leur gardien avaient fait mouche et c'est rassurés que les joueurs sortirent des vestiaires. Ils gagnèrent le terrain re-motivés sous le regard étonné de Zeman qui s'attendait plus à trouver ses joueurs dépités par les nouvelles plutôt que souriants et désireux d'en découdre au plus vite avec les autres formations du championnat. Cela allait grandement facilité les choses...

Genzô les avait laissé passer devant pour attendre, près de la porte, que meistre Kartz se décide à se lever pour le rejoindre. Lui lançant un petit sourire en coin au passage, l'allemand ne put se retenir de commenter en hochant légèrement la tête : « Tu vas nous manquer Wakabayashi... ».


	25. Conséquences d'un départ annoncé

Lundi midi.

Installés à la table du self où ils venaient de finir de déjeuner, les trois étudiants, à peine sortis de leur partiel, commençaient déjà à spéculer sur le prochain qui aurait lieu en mai. Contrairement à leurs collègues qui quittaient généralement les lieux dès leur « succulent » repas englouti, eux avaient préféré y rester pour bavarder tranquillement. Alors qu'un petit groupe quittait la salle, attirant l'attention et le regard d'Alex à cause du boucan qu'il fit, le portable de la jeune femme se mit à sonner dans son sac. Le large sourire qui fendit son visage, qui jusqu'alors exprimait plutôt la réflexion, laissa entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une personne appréciée.

- Oui ? dit-elle ravie.  
- Salut. Je viens aux nouvelles, l'informa Genzô qui s'était rappelé qu'aujourd'hui sa petite amie avait les résultats de ses examens.  
- Ben ça va. Je les ai réussis, dit-elle soulagée.  
- T'as eu combien ?

Décidément, entre lui et sa mère...

- Presque 12/20 de moyenne générale, dit Alex fièrement.  
- Hmm... « presque », souleva Genzô taquin.  
- Ouais, oh, ça va hein ! ronchonna la française sous l'œil amusé de Kristel et Lucas qui n'en perdaient pas une miette. J'ai eu mon partiel, il me semble que c'est le plus important, non ?  
- Ne te fâche pas, tenta de la calmer le japonais. Bien sûr que c'est très bien. Tu dois être soulagée ?  
- Hmm, oui, si on veut, marmonna Alex d'un ton légèrement tracassé.  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Genzô. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Hésitant d'abord un peu à lui en parler (d'abord parce que devant ses copains, elle ne savait pas si c'était de bon goût et ensuite, parce qu'elle ignorait si elle ne risquait pas de mettre les pieds dans le plat) :

- Y'a un gars, et même plusieurs personnes en fait, qui sont venus me voir ce matin avec un magazine sportif où l'on parlait de toi, avoua Alex un peu gênée. Ils m'ont demandée si je n'avais pas des info à leur donner par rapport à ton départ...

Genzô marqua une pause de quelques secondes.

- Hmm...Je suis désolé. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas importunée ? demanda-t-il gêné à son tour.  
- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre la jeune femme. C'est juste que ça m'a fait un peu bizarre...  
- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il surpris. Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?

Exactement ce qu'elle s'était dit elle-même un peu plus tôt...

- Si si, bien sûr ! Mais quand ils m'ont demandée où tu pensais aller...Je n'ai pas su quoi leur répondre, avoua-t-elle lentement.  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, s'ils m'avaient posé personnellement la question, ils auraient eu droit à la même réponse ! lâcha Genzô avec un peu d'entrain. D'ailleurs, c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé ce matin à l'entraînement. Si tu avais été là...les vestiaires s'étaient transformés en poulailler !

L'image fit sourire Alex. Elle s'imagina des poules vêtues du maillot de Hambourg sur un terrain en train de caqueter à tout va et Zeman en dindon à lunettes en train de glousser ses consignes depuis le bord du terrain. En pensant à Zeman...

- Ça a dû faire plaisir à ton _cher_ entraîneur, railla Alex, de trouver l'équipe suspendue à toi pour te demander ce qui allait se passer...  
- En fait, non. Tout c'est bien passé...enfin...aussi bien que d'habitude, reprit-il ironique, dans la mesure où la discussion entre nous a eu lieu dans les vestiaires et que sur le terrain tout le monde était à fond.

- Je pense donc que dans ces conditions tout ira pour le mieux, d'autant plus que d'ici peu mon « remplaçant » sera là...

Cette fois, moins d'entrain et plus d'acidité.

- Il ne t'arrivera jamais plus haut que les chaussettes mon amour, assura Alex confiante. Et puis, tu trouveras mieux qu'un club où l'on ne veut plus de toi, lança-t-elle sur un ton revanchard. Avec toutes les offres que tu vas avoir, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire...

Son cœur se mit soudain à battre plus fort.

- Oui, pour ça je ne me fais pas trop de soucis, dit-il avec la petite immodestie qui plaisait tant à Alex.  
- Tant mieux alors...

Elle ressentit aussitôt une vague nauséeuse remonter dans sa gorge. Là-dessus, Kristel et Lucas se levèrent et la jeune allemande fit un mouvement de tête vers la sortie tout en tapotant le cadran de sa montre : c'était l'heure de retourner en cours.

- Bon, soupira Alex, je vais te laisser. Contrairement à _certains_ qui sont libres jusqu'à 16h00, _moi_, j'ai cours dans 5 minutes...  
- Je te vois cet après-midi après l'entraînement ?  
- Oui, j'ai volley ce soir.  
- Tu y vas ? interrogea le japonais plein d'espoir - qui avait gardé un excellent souvenir de la dernière fois où sa petite-amie avait « séché ».  
- Oh que oui ! s'écria Alex qui avait encore en mémoire (ainsi que ses bras) la séance « spéciale » que lui avait concoctée Marcus pour lui rappeler de le prévenir à l'avenir quand elle ne viendrait pas à un entraînement (vive le sport !).

* * *

Durant le court trajet qu'ils avaient à parcourir jusqu'à l'amphi où avait lieu leur cours de minéralogie, Alex ne prononça pas un mot – ce que ses collègues ne remarquèrent même pas tout absorbés qu'ils étaient l'un et l'autre par leur amour naissante...

_Tant mieux...Tant mieux..._Juste deux petits mots qui avaient provoqué en elle un malaise, un vertige. Elle se doutait bien de...non ! elle _savait_ ce qui la mettait dans cet état...mais refusait d'y penser...le refoulant si fort...

Elle se trouvait vraiment égoïste ! Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu ? Qu'après avoir subi un tel revers, Genzô n'ait même pas de propositions ? Non, bien sûr que non..._Qu'il soit heureux dans tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur_..c'était ça qu'elle voulait...seulement ça...

Heureusement, les cours qui se compliquaient toujours un peu plus dans l'avancée du programme, chassèrent ses ombres pour l'après-midi.

Alex retrouva Maggie directement au Stade - ayant changé ses horaires de travail, les deux amies ne faisaient plus de co-voiturage. Mais malgré leurs liens, elle n'osa pourtant pas lui confier ses soucis, considérant que, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il n'aurait pas été judicieux de la compliquer davantage. Elle choisit donc de garder tout ça pour elle, espérant utopiquement que ça finirait par passer...

* * *

Une semaine, deux semaines, trois semaines...

Cours, entraînements et matches pour l'une - entraînements et matches pour l'autre. Et en parallèle de tout ça, la question récurrente qui se posait sur le choix du futur club du japonais.

Bizarrement, malgré les offres des plus grands clubs européens qui étaient arrivées dans les jours (voir les heures) qui avaient suivi l'annonce officielle de la non re-conduite de son contrat à Hambourg – comme l'avaient si bien prédit les journalistes – Genzô ne semblait pas trop pressé à se décider. Loin d'être un acte de paresse, il s'agissait plutôt d'un conflit intérieur chez le gardien qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter aussi facilement son club...à tourner la page. Plus que de l'orgueil, c'était une question d'affectif. Choisir une nouvelle destination, c'était accepter et rompre définitivement. Et Hambourg...c'était sa deuxième famille.

Il n'en avait que peu parlé. Genzô préférait peu en parler. Ça touchait trop à des sentiments intimes pour qu'il arrive à les dévoiler. Les rares fois où le sujet avait été abordé avec Alex (et cela se résumait bien souvent à un échange de deux ou trois phrases dépourvues de la moindre passion qui indiquaient qu'il était inutile de poursuivre), c'était après l'un des innombrables appels de son agent qui commençait à furieusement s'impatienter que le gardien n'ait toujours pas fait un choix ! C'est qu'il aurait du travail derrière tout ça le bonhomme : contacter le club en question, discuter, négocier, re-négocier, prendre les rendez-vous...Donc plus tôt la procédure serait lancée, mieux ça vaudrait ! Mais le japonais faisait la sourde oreille ou trouvait toujours une explication à son indécision, prétextant que le choix n'était pas simple...etc, etc... Bref, l'agent en question s'arrachait les cheveux.

Pour le moment de toute façon, la principale préoccupation – pour ne pas parler d'obsession - de Genzô était la fin de ce championnat et la revanche qu'il désirait si âprement prendre sur Karl-Heinz lors du match retour Hambourg/Bayern ! Les choses seraient différentes cette fois-ci : match à domicile, affront à laver...pardon à obtenir de tous.

Tiens...en parlant de Karl, Alex fut surprise que le beau blond n'ait pas contacté Genzô après le communiqué fait par son agent. Bien sûr, le japonais avait reçu une offre du Bayern (tout comme d'autres clubs allemands, anglais, français, espagnols et italiens...même d'ailleurs), mais elle pensait que le capitaine munichois se serait manifesté personnellement. Peut-être jugeait-il plus adroit de laisser faire comme ça finalement...

C'est ainsi que les matches passèrent, que les victoires se succédèrent jusqu'au jour où une bonne nouvelle redoubla la motivation des joueurs hambourgeois. En effet, lors d'un déplacement à Stuttgart, le Bayern concéda sa première défaite de la saison. Cette contre-performance se justifiait par l'absence dans ses rangs ce soir-là de ses deux meilleurs joueurs : Stefan Lévin, convoqué pour un match officiel en équipe nationale de Suède et Karl-Heinz Schneider, qui s'était fait une légère contracture à la cuisse gauche et qui se retrouvait en indisponibilité pendant 15 jours...

- Le pauvre..., avait alors compati Alex.  
- Comment ça « le pauvre » ? s'étrangla Genzô en avalant de travers son jus de pomme.  
- Genzô...décidément t'es trop couillon ! s'exclama Alex avec un léger haussement d'épaule et un petit sourire indulgent (mais toujours bien amusée de la réaction suscitée par l'allemand auprès de son petit-ami).

Les comptes étaient vite faits : Hambourg et Munich étaient désormais ex-aequo et leur affrontement serait décisif...

* * *

Puis mars arriva, annonciateur du Printemps, de températures plus clémentes, des premières fleurs et... d'un nouveau gardien !

Alberto Lorenzi se présenta auprès de ses nouveaux coéquipiers un matin, à la date prévue, escorté de Zeman qui semblait vouloir observer de très près l'accueil que ses joueurs, dont certains en particulier, avaient réservé au jeune homme. Toujours aussi grand et paraissant légèrement dégingandé avec son air un peu inquiet, le joueur adopta un profil bas et n'arriva pas en conquérant. Cette attitude lui conféra un côté humble et sympathique qui facilita grandement son intégration dans le collectif pourtant très soudé. Il s'avéra même rapidement que le jeune italien à l'allemand définitivement incompréhensible était quelqu'un de sympathique, très heureux d'intégrer cette équipe qu'il estimait beaucoup et pourvu de suffisamment de délicatesse pour ne pas en remettre une couche par rapport au gardien déjà en place (n'étant pas complètement débile non-plus et sachant très bien ce qu'il en était concernant Genzô).

Les entraînements s'enchaînèrent. Entraînements où Lorenzi fut mis dès la première minute de jeu à l'épreuve par les buteurs de l'équipe qui ne lui firent aucun cadeau (après tout, il était considéré comme une étoile montante dans son domaine et il n'avait pas besoin d'un traitement de faveur). Genzô, que Zeman avait intelligemment pris soin de laisser, pour le moment, à son poste de gardien titulaire pour les matches à venir, observait le jeu du nouveau venu et dû admettre que le portier italien – qu'il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de rencontrer en match pour s'en faire une idée – se défendait bien...très bien même (rassurement bien pour l'équipe ? dangereusement bien pour lui ?). Le seul qui trouvait toujours à redire, c'était Herman. Si les joueurs mettaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dans les séances pour être au top, Genzô remarqua assez rapidement que la mise à l'épreuve de Lorenzi n'était pas encore finie en ce qui concernait le milieu de terrain et que ce dernier montrait même une certaine hargne envers le nouveau gardien. Cela n'avait rien d'incompréhensible après tout, même si Lorenzi ne le méritait pas...Cependant pour l'instant, le japonais, qui était véritablement le seul à pouvoir remédier à tout cela, décida de ne pas intervenir...

Quant à Alex, embarquée dans un quotidien bien huilé, elle n'avait qu'à se laisser porter. Malgré cela, la jeune femme se surprenait à manquer parfois de motivation pour tout ce qui remplissait son emploi du temps habituellement : études, volley, bons moments entre amis... Elle était malheureusement trop inquiète pour l'avenir de son couple, mais finalement tout aussi incapable de se livrer à qui que ce soit. Durant les périodes où elle se laissait aller à sa mélancolie, elle se demandait si elle cachait si bien son jeu que ça ou si son état était à ce point devenu habituel que plus personne n'y faisait attention... Pourtant, lorsque de rares personnes lui demandaient si tout allait bien (y compris ses parents, à qui elle avait promis de tout dire – mais ça, ça ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte), elle se bornait à répondre que oui et qu'au pire, il ne s'agissait que d'une fatigue passagère.

La fin du mois approchait et l'agent de Genzô était au bord de la crise.

Mais loin de ces problèmes d'ordre psychologique, le jeune homme, qui avait quand même noté ces derniers temps une baisse de forme chez sa petite-amie, et ce, malgré le fait d'être lui-même pas mal absorbé (et donc relativement « absent ») par sa situation actuelle, avait décidé de lui consacrer plus de temps afin de lui changer les idées, espérant ainsi retrouver chez elle le joli sourire qui lui manquait tant.

Un soir, alors que les deux amoureux dînaient ensemble au restaurant, l'une de leur conversation fut, une fois de plus, interrompue par l'agent du joueur. Passablement excédé ce dernier l'informa alors, pour couper court, qu'il le rappellerait le lendemain soir sans faute pour lui donner sa réponse. En entendant ces paroles, le cœur d'Alex s'arrêta de battre, son souffle se figea. Après tout ce temps, le spectre du départ devenait bien réel et elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant : ça y était, son petit-ami avait fait son choix ! En fait, pas exactement...

Alors qu'il venait de raccrocher et qu'il adressa successivement un regard furieux à son portable qu'il commençait à ne plus supporter, puis un plein d'excuses à celle avec qui il passait la soirée, Alex prit la parole :

- Alors, tu as enfin choisi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforça de maîtriser et de montrer agréable.  
- Hmm...presque, avoua Genzô qui la regarda soudain un peu bizarrement. Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête et fronçant les sourcils.

Alex se ressaisit aussitôt et acquiesça d'un rapide mouvement de tête accompagné d'un large sourire. Le jeune homme n'insista pas et poursuivit dans son idée.

- Avant de me décider pour savoir où je vais aller, j'aurais aimé avoir ton avis...  
- Mon avis ? lança Alex incrédule en faisant des yeux ronds et lâchant sa fourchette qui tomba dans son assiette avec un tintement qu'elle ne remarqua même pas.

Pourquoi diable avait-il besoin de son avis à _elle_, alors qu'elle n'y comprenait strictement rien au foot ? Et puis quoi...il voulait sa mort à remuer le couteau dans la plaie comme ça ?

- Oui...En fait, j'hésite entre trois clubs, expliqua Genzô calmement en la regardant avec gravité. Chacun a ses points forts et ses points faibles. J'aurais aimé que tu me dises ce que tu en penses...

Ah ben, s'il espérait qu'Alex se montre objective...c'était raté !

- Il y aurait le Barça, Chelsea et le Bayern...

Alex soupira, mais il sembla que le jeune homme ne s'en fut pas rendu compte. Espagne, Angleterre et Allemagne...Donc, au plus près, à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de Hambourg. Perdue dans ses cauchemars, la jeune femme dû faire un effort considérable pour revenir à la discussion en ayant bien conscience qu'elle venait d'en rater quelques phrases...

- ...l'avantage de jouer là-bas c'est que le style de jeu est assez proche de celui que je pratique ici et qui me convient. Mais je ne suis pas tenté par le « beau temps » qu'il y fait, et je ne parle pas un anglais transcendant (ah, ça c'est Chelsea...). De plus, j'arriverais là-bas sans point d'attache.

Le japonais marqua une pose et reprit :

- Le Bayern a pour lui d'être en Allemagne où j'ai mes marques, où je me sens bien (bien ça, très bien...), où j'aime jouer mais...je ne sais pas si je ne préfèrerais pas continuer à rencontrer Schneider plutôt que de jouer avec lui, avoua Genzô les yeux dans le vague. Il est le seul joueur à réussir à me marquer des buts. Donc en dehors des rencontres internationales, je ne l'affronterais guère...

- Et puis, le Barça, conclut Genzô avec des yeux qui se mirent à pétiller dangereusement. C'est vrai qu'il y fait chaud, que je ne parle absolument pas l'espagnol, mais l'équipe est très bonne, le championnat assez relevé et puis surtout, ajouta Genzô le regard attendri, j'y retrouverais Tsubasa...

« Je hais ce type » pensa Alex de toute ses forces alors qu'elle sentait ses mains trembler et cette sensation caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée de larmes dans ses yeux. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle se retienne, il le fallait à tout prix...

- Cependant, poursuivit Genzô, tout comme pour Karl, j'aime affronter Tsubasa. Mon rêve est de le rencontrer en Champions League et de me mesurer à lui ! De plus, si c'est pour jouer à ses côtés, j'en aurais bien souvent l'occasion en équipe nationale...

Il soupira et regarda Alex avec une expression un peu perdue...

- Donc, comme tu dois le constater, je ne sais pas trop, dit-il en souriant.

La tâche serait peut-être un peu moins difficile que prévue, bien que prise au dépourvu, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'échafauder une stratégie...

- De ce que tu me dis, commença Alex d'un ton le plus scientifique qui soit, ton hésitation porte principalement entre le Barça et le Bayern, donc on peut éliminer Chelsea (un de moins !). Maintenant, c'est à toi de voir... D'un côté, tu as un club dans un coin que tu ne connais absolument pas mais avec quelqu'un que tu aimes beaucoup, mais que tu aimerais affronter...et que tu auras en partenaire de jeu régulièrement même si tu ne vas pas jouer là-bas...et le tout dans un championnat différent de celui dans lequel tu as toujours joué et qui te plaît...  
- Mmoui...c'est vrai, concéda le japonais.  
- ...de l'autre, un endroit où tu te sens bien, où tu sais que tu feras de grandes choses parce qu'il s'agit d'une grosse équipe, comme accéder à la Champions League que tu convoites tant par exemple (oh ! pourvu que cet argument marche) et ainsi pouvoir rencontrer d'autres grands clubs, y compris celui de ton ami...mais avec en prix à payer le fait de jouer, et non plus de rencontrer, la personne qui te casse le plus les pieds sur un terrain. Mais ça...on ne peut pas tout avoir non-plus, fit observer Alex un peu crispée.

Genzô respira profondément et sourit plus pour lui-même.

- Il semblerait que tu ais un penchant pour le Bayern, dit-il avec un regard perçant à l'intention de sa petite-amie.  
- Oh...fit Alex gênée en se sentant un peu rougir, je ne sais pas...Je me base surtout sur ce que tu viens de me dire et essaie de te donner un avis objectif (hmm hmm). C'est ce que tu m'as demandée non ? s'enquit la jeune femme.

Il lui aurait semblé que Genzô s'apprêtait à lui répondre quelque chose, mais finalement, il se ravisa et se contenta de :

- Oui, c'est vrai...excuse-moi.

Alex espérait l'avoir convaincu de rester en Allemagne, au plus proche d'elle. Elle aurait aimé qu'à chaud, après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il ait immédiatement opté pour le Bayern et ainsi scellé son choix. Le plus caustique, c'est qu'elle savait pertinemment que même en n'allant jouer qu'au Bayern, il serait loin d'elle...trop loin d'elle...Mais de toute façon, la discussion en resta là pour la soirée. Genzô la remercia pour son analyse et passa à autre chose, estimant que sa petite-amie n'avait certainement pas envie, ni besoin, d'entendre parler de foot toute la soirée ! S'il avait pu savoir à quel point elle l'aurait aimé pourtant...

La seule chose qui compta pour Alex le lendemain fut de se trouver avec Genzô à chaque minute, à chaque seconde de sa soirée. Elle voulait être là quand il appellerait son agent, elle voulait entendre en « direct-live » le choix qu'il avait fait...mais se doutant bien que quel qu'il fut... Elle ne prit donc aucun risque et lui demanda, le regard brillant d'espoir, si elle pouvait venir dormir chez lui ce soir-là – ce à quoi le jeune homme accéda volontiers.

Elle était assez stressée et Genzô lui avait demandée une nouvelle fois si quelque chose n'allait pas. Connaissant sa sensibilité, il se doutait bien que sa situation à lui devait un peu la tracasser (son départ du club, les conditions de ce départ, son « léger » mutisme à ce sujet), mais à ce point, il trouvait presque ça suspect d'autant plus que finalement, ça aurait pu se passer bien plus mal pour lui... S'étant donc montré cette fois-ci un peu plus insistant, elle avait, pour justifier son état, évoqué l'approche imminente du jugement - qui devait effectivement avoir lieu d'ici peu...Le japonais l'avait alors soutenue d'un mouvement de tête compréhensif, reconnaissant ainsi sans doute que cette perspective avait de quoi faire stresser n'importe qui. Mais à bien y réfléchir, Alex se demanda si cet événement n'avait pas bel et bien un effet amplificateur d'angoisse...

Renonçant finalement à passer la soirée accrochée à lui telle une sangsue, Alex se força à faire comme d'habitude : elle alla prendre une douche puis prit la direction de la cuisine pendant que Genzô terminait de regarder un magazine sportif à la télévision. Lui jetant régulièrement des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait, elle finit par le surprendre se lever du canapé et aller prendre son portable avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise et composer un numéro de téléphone. Incapable de faire « comme si » et sentant ses mains tremblées et son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine, elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle avait dans les mains et resta immobile, le dos tourné, à attendre, à écouter...

- Salut c'est moi, dit Genzô en guise de « bonsoir ».  
- Oui. Tu sais pourquoi je t'appelle...  
- Ouiii ! C'est sûr, insista-t-il comme si l'homme au bout du fil redoutait qu'il ne change d'avis dans quelques heures (après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire vivre ces derniers temps, il devait se méfier). Tu peux prendre contact avec le Bayern, déclara simplement le gardien.

Ses mains en appui sur le plan de travail cessèrent de trembler. Alex courba la tête, ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Il ne partait « qu'à Munich »... « qu'à Munich »... Mais alors qu'elle avait tant espéré qu'il ne parte pas ailleurs, elle ne ressentit qu'un infime soulagement à la perspective qu'il n'aille « qu'à Munich »... Elle sentit soudain des larmes envahir ses yeux, les lui brûler, et incapable de les empêcher de couler, elle les sentit rouler sur ses joues, toujours plus nombreuses...

- Voilà, entendit-elle souffler Genzô soulagé qui venait de raccrocher. Au moins une bonne chose de faite pour aujourd'hui !

Un raclement de chaise lui indiqua que le jeune homme avait pivoté sur son assise et était certainement en train de la regarder, attendant d'elle un commentaire, une remarque. Après tout, elle n'était pas étrangère à son choix final : il avait bien saisi que malgré ses efforts pour paraître la plus impartiale possible, c'était Munich qui lui plaisait le plus – et par rapport à une certaine façon de voir les choses, il s'était même trouvé un tantinet maso sur le coup. Mais bon, il fallait bien faire un peu confiance et en plus, Munich resterait un choix de cœur..

Cependant, ne voyant rien venir et devant trouver la position de la jeune femme singulièrement immobile :

- Alex ?  
- ...

Ne pas pleurer...Ne pas lui montrer...

- Alex ? insista Genzô intrigué par ce silence.

Elle l'entendit se lever et s'approcher. Son cœur se remit à cogner violemment...dans un instant, il allait la trouver en larmes...Alors elle trouva la force d'articuler :

- Je suis heureuse pour toi...

Genzô se trouvait à présent à ses côtés, la regardant incrédule, totalement déconcerté par cette remarque conjuguée à une telle réaction. Elle ajouta ensuite, tout en s'essuyant les joues d'un revers de la main - mais continuant à fixer la planche qui se trouvait posée devant elle :

- Les choses seront bien différentes n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire mais pourtant, méfiant, ne savait quoi y répondre, conscient que ce qu'il dirait, risquait encore d'aggraver la situation.

- Heu...oui, sans doute un peu, dit-il prudemment sentant à son tour son cœur battre plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais...

Elle tourna doucement son visage vers lui et afficha un sourire radieux pourtant mêlé aux larmes de tristesse qui inondaient à nouveau ses joues, rendant ses yeux si brillants, si attendrissants...

- ...de quoi tu...?  
- Quand tu seras parti...loin d'ici...de moi, dit-elle doucement en le regardant sans qu'aucun ressentiment ne transparaisse dans ses beaux yeux marron.

Elle ne pouvait simplement pas lui en vouloir de l'abandonner ici afin de pouvoir poursuivre et atteindre son rêve de footballeur...

Il se serait donné des gifles ! Non mais quel imbécile ! S'était-il à ce point laissé aveugler par tout ses petits tracas personnels pour ne pas avoir été capable de... ? Ou était-ce sa présomption qui...? Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir venir ?


	26. Avis de tempête

Il ne bougeait pas. Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, il semblait statufié.

Elle ne prononça pas un mot de plus, les yeux toujours posés sur lui, sa vue légèrement brouillée par les larmes qui continuaient à couler avec la certitude qu'elles ne se tariraient que lorsque cet abcès, qu'elle était finalement parvenue à crever, serait vide.

Il avait la tête pleine de questions et d'incompréhensions qui s'entrechoquaient à lui en donner la migraine. Elle baissa la tête, son sourire maintenant disparu, et se mit à sangloter. Dans un mouvement rapide et crispé, Genzô l'attrapa par les épaules, l'attira vers lui et la plaqua contre son torse musclé, l'enserrant dans ses bras avec une force qui dénotait de son désarroi.

Le téléphone raccroché, il lui avait semblé que tout était désormais réglé, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à digérer son départ et se concentrer sur le reste de sa saison...de sa dernière saison ici. Il n'avait pensé qu'à ses problèmes sportifs – un peu logiquement puisqu'il n'en avait que de cet ordre – sans jamais une seule fois envisager les conséquences que son départ pourrait avoir sur sa relation avec Alex...Alex qui étudiait ici. Alex qui depuis quelque temps avait changé, avait perdu de sa joie de vivre, s'était renfermée sur elle-même. Et lui, il n'avait rien vu, ou peut-être... n'avait-il pas voulu y voir un nouveau problème... Il s'était complu avec des réponses évasives, des réponses qui allaient dans son sens. Et ça lui avait bien simplifié la chose ! Mais maintenant...

Totalement déstabilisé, il fronça les sourcils et essaya de reprendre ses esprits. S'écartant légèrement de sa petite-amie qui pleurait désormais silencieusement contre lui, il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'entraîna vers le salon où ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le canapé.

Alex était épuisée, vidée de son énergie. Elle sentait ses jambes lourdes, sa tête tourner. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le fauteuil dans un bruit sourd. Genzô, attentif à son comportement, déplaça alors son bras de sa taille pour le passer autour de ses épaules et la faire basculer contre lui. Lovée contre son petit-ami et à bout de forces, elle se laissa aller à une somnolence qui eut au moins l'avantage de la déconnecter partiellement et temporairement de cet instant trop stressant.

Ce calme fut profitable à Genzô. Luttant pour ne pas céder à une auto-critique qui n'aurait eu comme résultat que de le faire se blâmer pour son manque flagrant de jugeote, il cherchait le moyen de rassurer Alex. Il voulait exprimer ce profond désir de lui faire comprendre que rien, et absolument rien, ne pouvait s'interposer à leur relation. Qu'elle représentait trop pour lui pour être capable d'envisager qu'un éloignement puisse mettre en péril leur amour. Il la regarda, l'écouta respirer et passa délicatement sa main sur son visage, caressant ses joues, ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser. Ouvrant les yeux à ce doux contact, Alex tenta de lui sourire mais sentit à nouveau des larmes envahir ses yeux.

- J'ai peur, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai peur de te perdre...

Mais Genzô secoua la tête et la regarda intensément,

- Non...Tu ne me perdras pas. Jamais...

La serrant fort dans ses bras, quitte à l'étouffer,

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il. Et je n'ai pas l'intention ni de te perdre, ni que tu me perdes...  
- Munich est si loin, dit Alex dans un souffle. Si loin...  
- On trouvera une solution, déclara Genzô avec fermeté tout en lui posant un baiser sur le front. Je te jure qu'on trouvera une solution et qu'on sera heureux quand même.

Il s'écarta un peu afin que leur regard se croisent et lui demanda, ses yeux enflammés plongés dans les siens,

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Alex acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête en reniflant bruyamment.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il avec un sourire qu'il voulait rassurant.

Mais la jeune femme le fixa les yeux humides, agitée d'un hoquet, vestige de ses sanglots. Elle n'en avait pas encore terminé avec ses angoisses. Elle avait besoin de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur

- Mais au début, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant la tête, on croit que ça va durer...que l'éloignement ne changera rien. Et puis après...on se fait de nouveaux amis... on rencontre d'autres personnes. Et on oublie ceux qui sont restés ! s'écria-t-elle en larmes en plongeant son visage dans ses mains.

Genzô était désemparé devant sa détresse. Comment lui faire comprendre qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait vraiment ? Que leur relation n'avait rien à voir avec un flirt... qu'il y croyait. Qu'il pourrait bien rencontrer n'importe qui, c'était elle, c'était elle qu'il avait choisi ! Alors il se remémora son dernier séjour au Japon. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère. Il se rappela qu'à ce moment il savait déjà qu'Alex serait celle qu'il présenterait à ses parents parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'en aimer une autre.

Contrarié par cette frustration de ne pouvoir la convaincre, il l'agrippa au-niveau des bras et changea d'angle d'attaque :

- Tu veux bien te calmer et m'écouter, dit-il avec autorité.

Surprise de son comportement, la jeune femme releva la tête et cligna des yeux.

- Peut-être considères-tu notre relation viable uniquement sur du court terme ou de la courte distance, mais ce n'est pas mon cas !

Il savait qu'il venait de dire une horrible absurdité, mais c'était volontaire, il voulait la faire réagir, la sortir de cette spirale de larmes ! Et effectivement, Alex cessa brusquement de pleurer et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, scandalisée. Le japonais poursuivit, faisant fit de son expression.

- Je t'aime Alex ! Et ça va plus loin, et c'est plus sérieux que tu ne sembles le considérer. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que dès que tu auras le dos tourné, je sauterais sur la première fille qui me fera de l'œil ?

Alex secoua la tête avec ardeur.

- Tu penses que d'autres filles avant toi n'ont pas déjà essayé ?

Re-secouement...

- Je n'en ai rien à faire des autres ! s'emporta « gentiment » Genzô. Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

Hochement dans l'autre sens...

- Si je te dis que je t'aime et que je trouverai une solution pour qu'on continue à être heureux ensemble, crois-moi bon sang ! Fais-moi confiance, je t'en prie...

L'action sembla avoir porté ses fruits et pour la première fois depuis la début de la soirée, la française lui adressa un timide, mais sincère sourire.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle doucement. Mais tu sais, poursuivit-elle quelques secondes plus tard avec plus d'aplomb, le regard teinté de reproche. Je n'ai jamais pensé, pas un seul instant, que ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous ! C'est justement parce que c'est sérieux pour moi aussi et que je tiens à toi que je...

Genzô avait souri en la voyant réagir de la sorte et sans même attendre qu'elle finisse sa phrase, il l'embrassa avec énergie. Un peu à bout de souffle et beaucoup soulagée, Alex se décolla de lui les joues rosées et souriante. C'est vrai qu'elle ne serait véritablement rassurée que lorsqu'elle verrait comment ça se passerait, et d'ici-là, elle n'avait pas le choix : il fallait qu'elle lui fasse confiance – il avait cependant fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle regarde désormais l'avenir avec un peu plus d'optimisme...

* * *

Ils restèrent tous deux dans le canapé, Alex s'étant allongée, la tête posée sur les genoux de son petit-ami. L'émotion leur avait tenu lieu de dîner. L'atmosphère, à présent plus détendue, était propice au repos. Et ce n'est qu'après avoir sommeillé durant un petit moment qu'ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher et de laisser à la nuit le soin de chasser une partie de leurs préoccupations...

L'aube se levait à peine lorsqu'Alex ouvrit les yeux. La seule source de lumière provenait de l'extérieur, filtrant à travers les volets. Tout était calme dans la chambre. Allongée sur le dos, elle cligna des yeux, le regard posé sur le plafond immaculé et ne bougea pas. Un léger mouvement à côté d'elle lui indiqua que Genzô était, lui aussi, toujours couché. Elle ressentait encore un léger nœud à l'estomac, mais dont l'intensité était bien moindre que la veille au soir. Inspirant puis soufflant profondément, elle referma les yeux et posa une main juste au-dessous de sa poitrine et tenta, par de petits mouvements circulaires, de faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation. Elle eut alors un petit soubresaut lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son petit-ami venir se poser sur la sienne pour entreprendre à son tour, le même massage. Elle tourna son visage vers lui et le regarda : ses deux grands yeux noirs pétillants, son sourire rassurant... Sa seule présence suffisait à faire naître en elle une douce et agréable chaleur qui la réconfortait.

En se tordant un peu le coude sur lequel il s'était mis en appui, Genzô parvint tant bien que mal à lui caresser le front, soulevant au passage les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombaient à moitié devant les yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'il la trouvait jolie... ce petit air inquiet, cette petite tristesse persistante dans le regard...ça la rendait si vulnérable, si fragile, si belle... Cela faisait resurgir en lui un puissant désir de la protéger, de prendre soin d'elle...de l'aimer... Son regard brûlant la fit rougir...Elle eut un petit sourire gêné et se mordit la lèvre juste avant que Genzô ne vienne y poser un baiser. Il passa alors un bras autour de sa taille et la fit basculer sur lui. Les deux amoureux commencèrent alors à s'embrasser langoureusement tandis que leurs mains partaient à la re-découverte du corps de l'un, de l'autre, se retirant avec délicatesse les quelques vêtements qu'ils portaient et s'accordant ce matin-là un moment plein de tendresse et de caresses sans se soucier de savoir si quelqu'un les attendrait ailleurs...

Soulagée d'en avoir enfin parlé, soulagée de _lui_ en avoir enfin parlé, Alex reprit le chemin des cours dans l'après-midi – elle n'était plus à une heure de travaux pratiques loupée et en plus à la fac au moins, les profs ne lui feraient pas faire des séries de pompes pour une absence non-excusée. Genzô, plus sérieux, n'avait été « qu'en retard » à son entraînement du matin, prétextant un vague problème personnel auprès de Zeman qui, loin d'être convaincu, se contenta de pousser un petit grognement et d'engager le gardien à rapidement rejoindre le groupe qui travaillait le collectif en vue du prochain match.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda à voix basse Herman, curieux mais rassuré de voir enfin arriver son ami.  
- Oh...rien de grave, t'inquiète, préféra répondre avec un petit sourire Genzô qui n'était pas d'humeur à tout déballer et qui plus est, au beau milieu d'une séance.

Connaissant bien le côté buté de son ami, l'allemand n'insista pas...

* * *

Même si elle passait désormais la majorité de ses soirées (et nuits) chez son petit-ami, Alex n'en fréquentait pas moins toujours un peu le campus. Le campus universitaire qui lui tenait au moins lieu de boite-aux-lettres et où elle continuait à recevoir son maigre courrier qui suscitait toujours chez elle autant d'euphorie ! La dernière lettre qu'elle reçut, une énième en provenance du Ministère de la Justice (d'ailleurs, il ne devait y avoir qu'eux qui lui écrivaient), était un recommandé que lui remit son joyeux concierge, l'informant que le jugement tant espéré aurait lieu le mardi 19 avril à 10h30.

A leur demande, elle avait tenu ses parents informé de la date mais avait également eu toute les peines du monde à les convaincre de rester en France : « Vous pourrez toujours me rejoindre après s'il y a des complications mais pour le moment, c'est totalement inutile ! », s'était-elle bornée à leur répéter. « Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ! », assura-t-elle avec une gentillesse qui avait dû faire frémir sa mère. Mais honnêtement, elle n'avait surtout pas envie d'avoir ses parents sur le dos ! Elle serait suffisamment stressée ce jour-là sans avoir en plus à leur donner des explications pouvant se révéler pénibles, sans avoir à surveiller son père qu'elle soupçonnait toujours de vouloir démolir Horst, et surtout, elle voulait régler ça elle et elle seule...pas que ça se transforme en affaire de famille. Heureusement pour elle, le fait d'avoir eu leur « petite discussion » au mois de décembre, soit près de quatre mois plus tôt, leur avait permis d'accuser le coup et sans doute permis également de céder plus facilement à la demande insistante de leur fille – demande, qui, compte tenu du caractère de la jeune française, ne les avait pas surpris non-plus. De toute façon, son dossier était entre de bonnes mains - Genzô y avait personnellement veillé -, elle savait pouvoir compter sur le témoignage de ses collègues de fac (témoignages auxquels on pouvait désormais rajouter la tentative de « détournement » de Matthias), donc tout ce qu'elle avait à faire maintenant, c'était d'attendre et voir comment ça se passerait le jour « J » (décidément, elle avait intérêt à prendre son mal en patience concernant beaucoup de choses en ce moment...).

C'est pourquoi, si ses parents avaient envie de visiter Hambourg qu'ils viennent, mais à un autre moment !

Tous comptes faits, ce mois pascal se révéla être haut en couleurs. Le 19 : jugement, le 21 : rencontre Hambourg/Bayern.

Par rapport à cet événement, il régnait déjà un peu partout dans la ville une agréable ambiance de « déjà vécue » (d'avant-match, pas d'après-match) surenchérie par le classement provisoire de la Bundesliga, par la revanche que Hambourg voulait prendre sur Munich au travers d'une nouvelle confrontation entre le gardien de génie d'un côté et l'empereur des terrains de l'autre mais aussi par le fait que Genzô, qui quittait le club, qui plus est pour partir jouer chez l'adversaire du jour, réaliserait là l'une de ses dernières grandes prestations sous le maillot vert et blanc.

Malheureusement, une ombre se mit à planer sur ce tableau idéal et sema le doute : la blessure du Kaiser semblait mettre plus de temps que prévu à guérir. Et si dans un premier temps, l'entraîneur de Munich s'était avancé sur une absence du capitaine d'une quinzaine de jours, il n'était désormais plus question de date.

Alors bien sûr, les supporters hambourgeois y allaient de bon cœur, clamant que leur ancien joueur préférait ne pas revenir, ou qu'il avait peur...enfin, que de sympathiques annonces qui eurent l'effet de mettre le blond hors de lui ! Genzô et lui avaient eu l'occasion de s'appeler à plusieurs reprises après que le japonais ait annoncé son intention de rejoindre le Bayern de Munich, et lors de leur dernière conversation, le gardien nippon n'avait pu se retenir de l'asticoter un peu à ce sujet – histoire de lui rendre la pareille du moment où Karl lui avait « gentiment » fait remarquer qu'il avait toujours eu raison sur les choix de clubs de son ami et que s'il l'avait écouté un peu plus tôt, il aurait perdu moins de temps...

- ...  
- Attends un peu que je sois là, avait rétorqué Karl fulminant. Tu vas voir si j'ai peur de quoi que ce soit !  
- Mais... je n'attends que toi, _mon cher Karl_, lui indiqua Genzô de son petit ton provocateur.

Le fait d'être à nouveau de futurs coéquipiers n'amenuisait en rien la rivalité qui existait entre eux depuis l'époque où Genzô était arrivé en Allemagne. Et ils avaient bien l'intention, au contraire, de profiter de cette dernière occasion de se rencontrer sur un terrain pour s'en mettre respectivement plein la poire !

* * *

Vendredi 15 avril.

En arrivant sur le terrain ce jour-là, Genzô eut une drôle d'impression. Était-ce dû au fait qu'ils allaient rencontrer le Bayern dans moins d'une semaine et que tout le monde était plus ou moins à cran ? Était-ce parce que son départ était de plus en plus proche et qu'il regardait désormais ce Stade si familier avec nostalgie ? Ou bien simplement à cause du fait que, malgré d'avoir commencé l'échauffement depuis plusieurs minutes, l'un des joueurs se trouvait toujours au bord du terrain en pleine conversation avec l'entraîneur ? Une discussion animée même, où Lorenzi commentait ses dires à force de grands gestes (mais bon, un italien qui ne parle pas avec les mains c'est pas très courant, donc...).

Lorsque Alberto rejoignit enfin le collectif qui terminait son dernier tour de piste, son visage d'ordinaire souriant semblait un peu...tendu. Mais finalement, lui comme un autre n'était pas à l'abri d'une divergence d'opinion avec Zeman – ça aurait été quand même un peu ballot qu'il s'accroche _déjà_ avec l'homme à lunettes avant même d'avoir pris ses fonctions...

Zeman, accompagné de ses adjoints, donna par la suite les consignes des exercices à faire.

La fin de la séance fut consacrée aux tirs au but où Genzô et Alberto alternèrent dans les cages.

Les étirements terminés Zeman demanda à ses joueurs de patienter encore un petit instant. Comme chaque vendredi, avant que tous ne regagnent les vestiaires, il allait donner la liste des onze qui seraient sur le terrain le jeudi suivant.

- Bien. Avant toute chose, commença Zeman, vous devez savoir qu'aux dernières nouvelles, Schneider ne devrait pas être remis de sa blessure et ne pourra donc vraisemblablement pas participer à la rencontre.

A cette annonce, quelques joueurs se regardèrent surpris et y allèrent même de leur petit commentaire...

- Nous allons donc tirer partie de cette aubaine et organiser l'équipe en conséquent, poursuivit l'entraîneur en affichant un sourire sans borne.

Là-dessus, si certains partageaient l'avis de Zeman et étaient visiblement soulagés de ne pas avoir à affronter le Kaiser, d'autres en revanche trouvaient que le match allait cruellement perdre de son intérêt...

- Donc à l'avant je veux : Hubersch, Alic et Reidlle.

Au milieu : Walter, Tönner, Kartz et Hallser.

Jusque là, pas de surprise.

En défense : Barton, Szcicheck et Britner.

Comme gardien, j'ai décidé de titulariser Lorenzi.

La foudre venait de s'abattre sur le Stade...


	27. Coup de théâtre

Note : Salut ! Voilà encore une petite vague de chapitres ^^. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Genzô percuta sur l'instant. Sourcils froncés, yeux plissés, mâchoire crispée, il foudroya Zeman du regard. S'il s'était écouté, il l'aurait pulvérisé dans la seconde ! Mais son self-contrôle légendaire agrémenté de récentes expériences personnelles bien senties lui permirent de prendre le dessus sur ses pulsions meurtrières. Et en dehors de son regard noir et des jointures de ses mains blanchies par la crispation, seuls témoins de son véritable état d'esprit, il demeura silencieux, dressé face à cet entraîneur qui ne se donna même pas la peine de le regarder – devant se douter du genre d'accueil auquel il aurait droit s'il avait tenté l'expérience...

Les autres joueurs mirent quelques secondes avant de réagir à cette annonce. Mais dès la nouvelle arrivée au cerveau de chacun, on put assister à une véritable explosion.

- Comment ça ? Genzô ne va pas jouer contre le Bayern ?  
- Contre le Bayern ?  
- Mais coach, tentèrent de protester certains...

Mais le coach en question leva une main et demanda le silence.

- Je me doutais bien que j'aurais droit à ce genre de réactions de votre part, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Mais souhaitant que la rencontre ainsi que les entraînements à venir se passent pour le mieux, je vais donc vous exposer les choses telles que je les vois en tant que votre manager :

Tous étaient suspendus aux paroles de Zeman (enfin... presque), affichant pour certains une moue dubitative, d'autres, une craintive - pensant certainement que leur entraîneur ne mesurait pas la puissance de l'équipe qu'ils allaient affronter et qui demeurait dangereuse avec ou non Schneider. Mais celui-ci avait, une fois de plus, prévu à parer toute objection.

- Primo, dit Zeman, ne sous-estimez pas la valeur de notre équipe. Nous ne nous retrouvons pas premier ex aequo par hasard...  
- Ah ça, commenta en aparté Herman, avec un gardien comme Genzô, c'est sûr que c'était difficile de se prendre des buts et donc de perdre...  
- Secundo, contrairement à ce que vos réactions laissent à supposer, Alberto est tout à fait à même de protéger nos cages...  
- Mouais...ça, poursuivit Herman, y'a que lui pour le dire.  
- Tertio, poursuivit Zeman en lançant un regard féroce à Kartz qui ne parlait pas si doucement que ça, Wakabayashi nous quittant à la fin de la saison, il fallait bien que Lorenzi intègre le 11 majeur à moment donné. Je rappelle néanmoins pour les plus inquiets, ajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement moqueur, que nous aurons notre autre gardien sur le banc au cas où...  
- Pfff... à l'entendre, ne put se retenir le milieu de terrain, c'est parce que Genzô aurait décidé de partir qu'il aurait été obligé de prendre un nouveau gardien...N'importe quoi.

Mais le japonais, qui se trouvait à côté d'Herman, lui donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes en remuant lentement la tête pour lui demander de stopper ses réflexions assassines. Il ne savait que trop bien que lorsque Zeman prenait quelqu'un en grippe, ça pouvait mal finir. De même il se doutait fort qu'il ne terminerait pas la saison en tant que titulaire. Mais là quand même...sur le match contre le Bayern, il y allait fort ! Bon, c'est vrai que Schneider absent, leur confrontation annulée, il trouvait du coup moins d'intérêt pour la rencontre et le prenait peut-être un peu moins mal que si son rival avait été présent. Mais d'un autre côté, ça restait un match extrêmement intéressant et en plus, il y avait un côté symbolique dans cette rencontre – Hambourg et Munich étant un peu les deux frères ennemis de Bundesliga.

De plus, après tout ce qu'il avait déjà encaissé de la part de son entraîneur, Genzô ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le choix de titulariser Lorenzi sur _ce match _là et pas un autre était également symbolique : si le gardien italien se montrait à la hauteur (ce qui serait probablement le cas car il n'était pas mauvais du tout et Karl-Heinz ne serait pas là non-plus pour le transpercer avec ses tirs), il aurait en grande partie remporté son pari en prouvant à tous ses détracteurs que son choix s'avérait le bon. On lui opposerait certainement le fait que le meilleur buteur du championnat était absent, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Dans la grande majorité, on ne retiendrait de toute façon que le résultat : Hambourg avait battu Munich...

En se montrant un peu moins rancunier et un peu plus objectif, il aurait pu envisager que les explications fournies par Zeman tenaient debout : profiter d'un match assez « costaud », mais pas trop non-plus, pour tester son nouveau gardien avant que l'autre ne parte. Mais...non. Tout ce qui touchait à Zeman était désormais pour Genzô de l'ordre du tordu ! Ah effectivement ! Quelle aubaine pour lui que Schneider soit forfait ! Il avait dû voir ses rêves exaucés en apprenant que le buteur était « out » pour ce match.

Inutile de préciser que par la suite, les discussions allèrent bon train dans les vestiaires. Quelques uns essayèrent bien de savoir ce que Genzô en pensait « vraiment », mais compte tenu de son tempérament, personne de s'attendait à un grand discours de sa part. Et effectivement, le japonais ne se montra ni sceptique, ni enthousiaste. Mais concernant Herman, lui qui était d'ordinaire si bavard, c'était silence radio. Il était furieux, ne cessant de jeter des regards meurtriers en direction du gardien italien, qu'il avait toujours considéré comme responsable de l'éviction de son ami. Quant à ce pauvre Lorenzi, il ne se montrait pas plus bavard qu'Herman, mais n'en menait pas large non-plus. Difficile pour lui de trouver la bonne attitude à adopter dans un tel bazar. Zeman avait dû trouver plus intelligent de l'informer de sa prochaine titularisation avant le début de l'entraînement, et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'est de ça dont ils parlaient encore quand l'échauffement avait débuté. Que s'étaient-ils dit ? Personne ne le saurait sans doute. Mais à la tête que fit Alberto en rejoignant le groupe ou à celle qu'il faisait encore maintenant, Genzô supposa qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans ce rôle du méchant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment cherché et qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

- Herman...soupira-t-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Laisse tomber tu veux ?  
- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Herman surpris.  
- Il n'y est pour rien, précisa le japonais en faisant un signe vers Lorenzi qui se dirigeait à présent vers les douches.  
- Mais comment tu peux prendre sa défense ! s'insurgea l'allemand.

Genzô eut un petit sourire, trouvant son ami indéfectiblement loyal...

- Si ça n'avait pas été lui, ça en aurait été un autre, soupira le japonais.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas l'arrivée de Lorenzi qui m'a poussé vers la sortie : c'est parce qu'il ne voulait plus de moi que Zeman a cherché quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ouais, et bien c'est une belle connerie si tu veux mon avis ! dit Herman acide.  
- Je le connaissais déjà ton avis, fit observer Genzô en souriant. Mais ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant, le gardien c'est Alberto, plus moi. Alors s'il te plait, travaille pour l'équipe...Tu es l'une des pièces maîtresses de Hambourg. Si tu le rejettes, ça ne tournera pas. Et moi, je veux affronter une équipe de Hambourg au top quand je serai à Munich. Une équipe de Hambourg dans laquelle je veux te retrouver ! conclut-il avec un clin d'œil encourageant.

Herman soupira et regarda une nouvelle fois l'italien avec un peu moins d'aigreur.

- Si c'est pour toi, je veux bien faire un effort...  
- Attention ! l'avertit Genzô. Je ne te demande pas d'aimer Zeman ! Seulement d'être plus cool avec Alberto.

Le blond éclata de rire, attrapa sa serviette et alla rejoindre les autres joueurs sous les douches. Il en avait beaucoup coûté à Genzô de se montrer aussi dégagé et tolérant Mais envenimer ou simplement laisser la situation telle quelle n'était pas une bonne idée.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Alex alors que les deux amoureux venaient de se retrouver dans le hall du Stade avant que la française ne fonce au gymnase, et qui nota de suite la mine sombre qu'afficha son petit-ami.  
- Il ne joue pas contre Munich jeudi prochain, répondit en premier Herman avec une amertume flagrante.  
- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Alex et Maggie en simultané en tournant leur tête vers le japonais.  
- Mais c'est complètement dément cette histoire, s'écria Alex scandalisée. Juste le match contre Karl ?  
- Il ne jouera pas non-plus, précisa Genzô déconfit. Il est toujours blessé.  
- Oh...fit Alex en portant une main à sa bouche dans un geste de surprise.

Mais elle prit soin de ne pas plus commenter la situation. L'heure n'était pas aux taquineries déplacées et elle voyait bien que Genzô avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses désillusions. Alors entre lui qui ne finirait pas sa dernière saison ici par une belle et sauvage opposition à son plus grand rival et elle qui paniquait pour un rien ces derniers temps, ils formaient véritablement le couple parfait !

- Tu ne veux pas rester le temps de mon entraînement, lui proposa alors Alex avec un grand sourire dans une tentative de remise en forme. Ensuite, on rentre tranquillement ensemble...  
- Non, je te remercie, répondit Genzô qui avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Je vais rentrer de suite, je suis un peu fatigué.

Voyant la mine déçue de sa petite-amie, il ajouta en s'efforçant de sourire un peu :

- Et demain matin, je passe te chercher et on passe le week-end ensemble. Ça te va ?  
- Oh...comme tu veux, dit Alex d'une petite voix en haussant les épaules. Te sens pas non-plus obligé, si tu préfères rester seul...

La tête basse, elle amorça alors un demi-tour pour aller rejoindre Maggie qui s'était d'abord un peu écartée et commençait maintenant à se diriger vers le gymnase, quand elle sentit Genzô la retenir par le bras et la tirer vers lui.

- Hé...qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ? demanda-t-il avec un petit rictus au coin des lèvres. J'ai seulement besoin d'être un peu seul maintenant, c'est tout. Alors ne recommence pas à « te monter le bourrichon », comme tu sais si bien me le dire et encore mieux le faire. D'accord ?  
- D'accord...dit Alex en rougissant un peu. Alors rentre bien, repose-toi et à demain. J'attends ton appel...

Là-dessus elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Elle dit au revoir à Herman et fila rejoindre Maggie au pas de course. Son amie la vit arriver un sourire sur le visage et devina que les adieux n'avaient finalement pas été si terribles.

- Depuis le début où vous sortez ensemble, je ne cesse de le dire, déclara soudain l'allemande.  
- Ne cesse de dire quoi ? questionna Alex interpellée.  
- Que vous êtes terribles tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Plus sérieusement, demanda Maggie, comment ça va ? Enfin je veux dire, comment _tu_ vas ?  
- Oh, dit Alex en se grattant au-dessus de l'oreille dans un signe de réflexion. Si tu fais allusion à notre relation, on a parlé et je me m'efforce de rester sereine...  
- « Tu t'efforces » ? dit Maggie en fronçant les sourcils.  
- J'y peux rien, expliqua Alex en s'excusant, je suis trop inquiète pour rester sur mon petit nuage et me dire que tout sera parfait quand il sera à 600 bornes de moi !  
- Ouais, ça je peux comprendre, observa Maggie. Et pour le reste...  
- Ben, il y a encore le jugement...plus que quatre jours à tenir. On verra bien. Mais j'ai ma petite boule qui a fait son apparition et qui n'est pas prête de me laisser tranquille je crois, dit-elle en posant sa main à plat au-niveau de son estomac dans un geste affectueux.  
- Ah ! Un bon entraînement de volley là-dessus et tu verras que ta petite boule se retrouvera vite dans tes chaussettes ! déclara Maggie.

* * *

Une fois encore le miracle de la fatigue physique opéra et c'est une Alex complètement lessivée et qui n'avait plus en tête que son match du lendemain ainsi que le désir de plonger sa tête dans son oreiller moelleux, qui sortit du gymnase et rentra au campus.

Ce week-end là fut un peu particulier pour tous les deux : Alex était préoccupée par le jugement de mardi, se doutant bien que Horst lui réserverait une surprise de dernière minute et Genzô sassait et ressassait sans cesse sa situation. Donc afin d'éviter que ces deux jours de repos ne virent au cauchemar et sans même leur demander leur avis, juste après le match de volley, Maggie et Herman les tirèrent au restaurant avant d'embrayer sur une soirée dont ils avaient conservé le secret. Et l'avantage de ce genre de plan, c'est qu'en se couchant à 4h00 du matin avec une dose, juste ce qu'il faut, d'alcool, on ne pense plus...à rien !

Leur dimanche fut donc placé sous le signe du repos et du dégrisement. Dégrisement qui fut magiquement accéléré chez Alex lorsque la jeune femme reçut un nouvel appel de sa mère. Celle-ci lui parla en effet d'une telle façon que la française prit peur qu'elle n'ait changé d'avis et ait finalement décidé de venir à Hambourg pour mardi ! Cela devait en fait être une dernière tentative qui, évidemment, n'aboutit pas. Alex lui promit/jura qu'elle l'appellerait sitôt qu'elle sortirait de la salle d'audience et la bataille s'arrêta là. Genzô regarda Alex interrogateur. Il était surpris de la voir autant insister pour que ses parents ne viennent pas la soutenir.

- Oui, ben ça se voit que tu ne connais pas ma mère ! répliqua Alex en menaçant Genzô de l'index. Stressée comme elle est, elle me rendrait encore plus malade !  
- Pire que toi ? demanda le japonais en souriant.  
- Hmm, disons que je tiens d'elle...

Une sonnerie inhabituelle retentit soudain coupant court à leur petite discussion. Genzô prit son portable et annonça qu'il s'agissait d'un texto dont l'expéditeur n'était autre que...Karl.

- Tiens, fit Alex qui regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami, ça faisait longtemps...

Genzô lut le message qui était bien entendu en rapport avec sa future non-titularisation – c'était incroyable quand même ! Il y avait toujours des fuites en ce qui concernait les nouvelles explosives. Zeman avait annoncé la titularisation de Lorenzi le vendredi et dès le lendemain matin, les quotidiens sportifs titraient en gros que le SGGK serait sur le banc de touche pour la rencontre tant attendue Hambourg/Bayern de Munich ! Genzô lut le message où son ami avait encore fait de l'humour grinçant : « Alors, tu te la joues solidarité des bancs de touche ? ». Ce à quoi le japonais avait répondu par un très respectueux : « Crétin ». Alex, qui ne put se retenir d'en rire y alla de son commentaire :

- Tu sais quoi ? lança-t-elle.  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand tu seras à Munich, vous devriez vous installer ensemble tous les deux !  
- Quoi ? C'est _toi_ qui me dis _ça_ ?  
- Ben oui, dit Alex comme une évidence. Et vas-y que je t'appelle et que je te rappelle. Et vas-y que je t'envoie des petits messages et que je te réponds...  
- Non mais t'as fini dis ? dit Genzô qui prit soudain des couleurs face aux taquineries de sa petite-amie. M'installer avec lui...n'importe quoi... marmonna le japonais.

Brusquement, il tourna la tête et observa Alex en fronçant les sourcils. De toute évidence, il voyait plus que ce qu'il ne regardait, ses yeux semblant perdus dans la réflexion. Un éclair traversa son regard, un petit sourire furtif éclaira son visage puis tout revint à la normale.

- Ça va ? s'inquiéta légèrement Alex qui eut l'impression que son petit-ami venait de se déconnecter l'espace de quelques secondes.  
- Oui oui, assura le japonais. Ça va bien, très bien...

* * *

Le lundi fila à une telle vitesse qu'Alex se demanda si quelqu'un n'avait pas truqué les agendas. La convocation du mardi était pour 10h30. Elle avait donc prévenu les professeurs concernés qu'elle serait absente, Maggie l'avait d'ores et déjà informée qu'elle avait pris sa matinée pour venir avec elle et elle avait demandé d'une petite voix timide à Genzô ce qu'il avait prévu de faire.

- Ben, je vais aller m'entraîner, avait-il répondu en haussant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ?

Mais en voyant l'expression atterrée de sa petite-amie ainsi que ses yeux qui commençaient à se remplir de larmes,

- Mais non voyons ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, tout en prenant son visage entre ses deux mains et en lui donnant un baiser. J'ai laissé un message à Zeman pour l'informer que je ne serais pas là le matin et peut-être même l'après-midi... Et s'il n'est pas content, c'est pareil, envoya balader le japonais.  
- Genzô, t'es pas drôle du tout, avoua Alex qui n'avait pas eu le temps de retenir une larme de couler. Si tu crois que c'est le genre d'humour dont j'ai besoin en ce moment...  
- Ma puce... dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras avec affection.

Elle avait envie de vomir. Elle avait l'impression d'aller passer un oral, un oral de rattrapage. Et si elle se trompait ? Si en répondant aux questions du juge elle ne disait pas exactement la même chose que dans sa déclaration ? ça faisait longtemps que tout ça s'était passé tout de même...Et si Horst avait acheté les juges ? Ou si il avait réussi, dans une dernière tentative, à convaincre Matthias de ne pas venir témoigner ? Ou s'il l'avait fait disparaître ? Oh la la, ça allait mal ! Il fallait vite que ce soit fini...

C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à ce genre de « réunion » et son stress était à son paroxysme. Heureusement que Genzô était là. Ce n'était pas très gentil pour les autres, mais lui seul pouvait la calmer. Dans le large couloir où se trouvait la porte qui donnait accès à la salle d'audience, Alex et Genzô retrouvèrent leur avocat qui eut quelques mots pour décontracter la jeune femme et la mettre en confiance, ils allèrent également à la rencontre de Kristel et Lucas, toujours main dans la main, de Matthias (oh ! il était là) qui se montra très impressionné de serrer la main de Genzô, et parmi tout ce monde, Alex pensa repérer l'avocat de la partie adverse qui, pour le moment en tout cas, était seul.

- Vous croyez qu'_il_ va venir ? demanda à voix basse Kristel.

Alex haussa les épaules en pensant qu'elle serait soulagée de ne pas avoir à le revoir.

- Avec lui, grogna Lucas. Il est fichu d'arriver en retard...Tu as des nouvelles ? demanda-t-il à l'adresse de Matthias.  
- Aucune, répondit le garçon gêné. Depuis...son dernier coup de fil qui date de pas mal de temps, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles...  
- C'est pas plus mal, commenta Alex.

Soudain, dans un grincement digne d'un film d'horreur, les lourdes portes de la salle d'audience s'ouvrirent, laissant apercevoir une vaste salle aux murs rouges, au mobilier en bois doré, où se trouvait disposée une grande quantité de chaises et au bout de laquelle se trouvaient surélevées les places des juges et autres magistrats qui étaient amenés à siéger.

« C'est l'heure » les encouragea à entrer leur avocat d'un geste de la main. Alex planta alors ses doigts (pourtant aux ongles rongés) dans la main de Genzô. Elle se tourna brusquement vers lui avec un regard effrayé quand elle sentit qu'il se dégageait d'elle.

- Quoi ? fit-elle.  
- Je ne peux pas venir avec toi. Mais je serai juste au rang de derrière, ajouta-t-il pour la rassurer.

A contre cœur, Alex prit donc place au premier rang, assise à côté de son avocat. Elle tourna la tête pour s'assurer que son petit-ami ne lui avait pas mentie et qu'il se trouvait bien à portée de main. D'ailleurs, assis à côté du japonais, se trouvaient également les étudiants faisant office de témoins à charge, et qui lui adressèrent tous un regard plein de confiance (malgré le fait que tous auraient préféré être ailleurs plutôt qu'ici...).

Alex se pencha ensuite un peu sur sa gauche pour constater que l'avocat de la partie adverse était toujours désespérément seul sur son banc.

- Je crois avoir compris qu'il défendrait seul les intérêts de son client, répondit discrètement l'avocat à la question informulée d'Alex qui haussa les sourcils en réaction à cette annonce.

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers son « clan » et forma silencieusement sur ses lèvres les mots : il-ne-viendra-pas. Là-dessus, un agent du Ministère demanda à l'assistance de se lever, un magistrat allant prendre place. Une fois installé, l'assistance put se rasseoir. Le juge prit alors la parole :

- Nous jugeons aujourd'hui l'affaire 411839 VR-5 opposant Mademoiselle Alexandra Juliette Martino, plaignante, à Monsieur Michaël Hans Peter Horst dans le cadre de plaintes pour « coups et blessures volontaires » et « agression à caractère sexuel ».

Le juge se tourna ensuite vers l'avocat de Horst et lui demanda :

- Maître Wesler, voulez-vous nous indiquer la position de votre client ?

L'avocat se releva, digne dans sa robe noire et dit d'une voix haute et claire au juge :

- Oui votre Honneur. Mon client plaidera : coupable.  
- Veuillez noter, dit le magistrat à l'intention du greffier sur un ton tout à fait détaché, que l'inculpé plaide « coupable ». Le procès est ajourné jusqu'au 1er mai, date où la cours rendra son verdict...


	28. Proposition

Un coup sourd de marteau en bois retentit dans la grande salle en résonnant contre les hauts murs, indiquant que c'était fini. Là-dessus, le juge se leva et quitta la pièce par une petite porte alors que l'agent du Ministère intima : « Levez-vous ! ».

Tel un essaim d'abeilles qui se rapprochait, un grondement sourd envahit la salle d'audience. Si presque tout le monde était déjà en mouvement et commentait bruyamment ce coup de théâtre imprévisible, Alex elle, demeurait debout, droite comme un « i », immobile. Seuls ses yeux regardèrent avec une certaine méfiance un coup à gauche, un coup à droite, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le juge ou n'importe qui d'autre revienne dans la salle et annonce qu'il y avait encore quelque chose à faire, ou à dire, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui rallonge le jugement... Mais lorsqu'elle vit arriver à ses côtés Genzô, qui avait carrément enjambé les bancs les séparant pour aller plus vite, et qui affichait à cet instant un sourire rayonnant, elle comprit que c'était bel et bien _déjà_ terminé !

Son petit-ami l'étreignit dans ses bras et lui chuchota : « Je suis heureux pour toi ! Enfin quelque chose qui se termine bien. » Alex resserra l'étreinte et l'embrassa. Elle ne réalisait pas encore. Elle s'était tellement attendue et préparée à ce que ça dure, que ce soit pénible, que Horst essaie mille et une pirouettes pour s'en sortir, que de le voir abdiquer si rapidement, si facilement...ça lui semblait incroyable. Elle se tourna vers son avocat qui finissait de ranger ses dossiers dans son cartable et lui demanda avec un air incrédule :

- Comment ça se fait ? Ça peut vraiment être aussi rapide ?  
- Mais oui, répondit l'avocat avec un grand sourire.

Par courtoisie, Maître Wesler vint serrer la main de son confrère et lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Il adressa un bref signe de tête en direction d'Alex, tourna les talons et quitta la salle en toute discrétion.

- Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance, commenta le confrère avec un air satisfait en s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens à ses côtés.  
- Comment ça « aucune chance » ? demanda Alex intriguée.  
- Lorsque je l'ai prévenu que nous avions déposé dans le dossier un nouveau témoignage de monsieur Matthias Sammer qui relatait la tentative d'intimidation de monsieur Horst junior, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux, dit-il en riant à moitié. Il m'a dit, je cite : « Entre le père et le fils, je crois bien qu'ils vont me faire devenir chèvre... ».

Alex et Genzô échangèrent un regard mi-amusé, mi-effaré.

- Peu de temps après, poursuivit l'avocat, il m'a contacté pour me proposer un « arrangement » qui, compte tenu des consignes que vous m'aviez laissé et de la motivation que vous aviez, n'était pas envisageable.  
- Quel arrangement ? demanda le japonais en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Le nerf de la guerre mon cher : de l'argent en échange du retrait de la plainte...

Alex était scandalisée. Ah celui-là alors, il ne reculerait devant aucune bassesse !

- Ne faites pas cette tête, dit l'avocat amusé. C'est une pratique courante vous savez. Malheureusement pour lui, je lui ai expliqué que vous étiez dans une situation où ce genre de proposition ne vous intéressait pas. Je pense donc, qu'après avoir tourné et retourné le problème dans tous les sens, il en est arrivé à la conclusion que le meilleur moyen pour alléger au maximum la peine de son client était de plaider « coupable ».

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil malicieux.

- Bien, dit-il avec un petit sourire. Je crois que ça sera tout. Concernant le verdict, vous pouvez venir ou non. Comme vous voudrez. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous ferai passer le résultat. Mais ne vous attendez pas à une peine record. Étant sa première fois...

Alex haussa les épaules, le plus important pour elle n'était pas là.

- Merci pour tout, le remercièrent chaleureusement Alex et Genzô.  
- De rien. J'aime bien quand ça se termine comme ça, dit-il satisfait. Bonne continuation à tous les deux et...bonne chance à Munich, ne put-il se retenir de dire à Genzô – qui lui sourit en retour.

Alex s'avança vers ses amis qui étaient restés légèrement en retrait mais suffisamment près pour ne rien perdre des explications de l'homme de loi.

- Bon ! lança Lucas en se frottant les mains. Après toutes ces émotions, je crois qu'on va aller fêter tout ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Un accord général donna lieu de réponse et le petit groupe partit déjeuner ensemble.

* * *

Il était plus de 15h00 lorsqu'ils sortirent de la brasserie. Il était encore plus que temps pour Genzô d'aller à son entraînement et d'y arriver sans être en retard. Par contre, les quatre étudiants ainsi que Maggie n'étaient pas très motivés pour aller en cours ou au travail. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ils auraient à y subir les déblatérations de vieux ou vieilles gâteux, et ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie ! A l'unanimité, ils votèrent pour une après-midi de balade dans les nouvelles galeries marchandes du centre ville.

Ils raccompagnèrent Genzô à sa voiture où Alex et lui se mirent à l'écart pour bavarder un instant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne au Stade ? demanda Alex.  
- Non, répondit Genzô touché de la proposition. Reste avec tes amis et change toi un peu les idées. On se voit ce soir de toute façon ?  
- Vouiiii.

Puis lui prenant la main en douceur, elle la caressa et lui dit en plongeant son regard dans le sien :

- Plus que jeudi soir et on en aura terminé avec nos « épreuves »...  
- Oh, tu sais, dit Genzô qui s'était plus ou moins fait à l'idée de ne pas jouer jeudi et très certainement les matches suivants (il n'y avait pas de raison que Zeman modifie sa « stratégie »). Je crois que dans un sens, ça va me permettre d'encore moins regretter mon départ.

Alex le regarda désolée et se jeta à son cou.

* * *

Alors que la voiture du footballeur partait dans une direction, le petit groupe en prit une autre vers le métro. Chemin faisant, Maggie téléphona à Herman pour le tenir informé des affaires et Alex appela sa mère pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

C'était finalement un bien que Genzô appréhende désormais les évènements de cette façon : ses entraînements seraient moins difficile à supporter. Sa motivation restait intacte certes, c'était juste que la plaie qui s'était ouverte depuis si longtemps et qui le faisait trop souvent saigner commençait enfin à cicatriser. Il n'avait plus que deux jours à attendre. Il savait déjà que la rencontre passée, un réel tournant aurait lieu pour lui...pour eux.

* * *

Le mercredi et le jeudi passèrent avec une lenteur monotone – c'est souvent le cas lorsqu'on attend un événement en particulier.

Elle savait que ça n'était pas très gentil, mais Alex avait presque l'espoir que Hambourg se prenne une tôle histoire que Zeman soit ridiculisé ! Mais objectivement, elle pensait que les locaux ne devraient pas trop mal s'en tirer. En tout cas, l'absence officialisée de la « star » de chacune des formations n'avait pas atténué la ferveur des supporters qui s'étaient, une fois encore, déplacés en masse pour soutenir leur équipe. Mais à l'inverse du match aller, c'était cette fois une véritable marée humaine verte et blanche qui recouvrait les gradins du Stade (bien que les munichois soient suffisamment nombreux pour se faire entendre aussi).

Ce soir-là, l'atmosphère dans les vestiaires était très particulière d'un côté comme de l'autre, chaque collectif (et surtout entraîneur dans certain cas) ayant à cœur de prouver que leurs résultats ne reposaient pas sur un seul individu. Les hambourgeois avaient du mal à laisser éclater leur bonne humeur habituelle d'avant-match par solidarité à leur ex-gardien. Il aura fallu que Genzô fasse son petit discours préparatoire, avec un clin d'œil d'encouragement à Alberto (que ce dernier fut aussi surpris que ravi de recevoir), pour motiver à bloc les troupes avant qu'elles ne gagnent le terrain où une foule en délire les attendait et les acclama.

Respectant le protocole, les deux équipes pénétrèrent sur la pelouse en file indienne derrière les trois arbitres de la rencontre. Perchées en haut des tribunes, dans le « carré officiel », Alex et Maggie avaient une vue imprenable.

- Le pauvre..., murmura Alex qui, d'où elle était, apercevait son petit-ami vêtu du survêtement de l'équipe, casquette sur la tête, assis sagement sur le banc de touche, les bras croisés, le regard fixe.

Maggie ne trouva rien à dire et se contenta de poser une main solidaire sur l'avant-bras de son amie.

L'échauffement terminé, les joueurs se regroupèrent autour de leur entraîneur respectif pour écouter les dernières recommandations. Rien n'était à négliger, il ne fallait quand même pas oublier tout l'enjeu de cette rencontre capitale : le vainqueur de ce soir serait très probablement le champion de la saison.

La comparaison était intéressante : si du côté du Bayern, tout le monde participait au dernier mini-briefing, y compris les non-titulaires (Alex pouvait distinguer Karl en train de discuter avec animation avec l'un des joueurs, sans doute pour lui donner des conseils de dernière minute), du côté hambourgeois, ce n'était pas le cas. Et la jeune femme n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre que Genzô, qui devait déjà assez prendre sur lui en ce moment, n'avait pas très envie d'aller jouer les managers-adjoint !

Quelques instants plus tard, les joueurs avaient pris leur position sur le terrain. Vue d'en haut, on voyait bien que le schéma tactique n'était pas le même pour les deux équipes : résolument offensif pour le Bayern, résolument défensif pour Hambourg.

- Tant qu'il ne nous refait pas le coup de la seconde mi-temps du match aller, commenta Alex sceptique.  
- C'est à dire ? s'enquit Maggie curieuse.  
- Que de la défense, pas d'attaque...D'une beauté artistique, tu peux pas imaginer ! dit la française sarcastique.  
- Du Zeman tout craché quoi : jouons le score, pas le jeu !  
- Enfin, on verra bien...

Finalement, le match ne fut pas aussi bloqué qu'on aurait pu le craindre, et on put assister à de belles séquences d'attaque/défense/contre-attaque qui satisfirent les spectateurs. En début de rencontre, Alex avait pu entendre ses voisins regretter l'absence sur le terrain de leur gardien, mais ce fait devint anecdotique au fur et à mesure que les minutes étaient passées et que les joueurs sur le terrain mouillaient leur maillot pour remporter la victoire. D'un point de vue plus personnel, ce match avait perdu tout son intérêt aux yeux de la française, qui en plus n'avait jamais vraiment été une fan de ce sport (des sports collectifs en général oui, mais précisément de foot, non).

* * *

Après une première période satisfaisante, les deux formations regagnèrent les vestiaires sur une parfaite égalité de 1-1. Et oui, le petit Lorenzi s'était fait transpercer une fois ! « Genzô, lui, avait trouvé la parade à tous ces tirs » fit observer inutilement Alex à Maggie. Après un rapide quart d'heure de mi-temps les joueurs refirent leur entrée. Sans surprise, la composition des deux équipes était restée inchangée. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la foule poussa un cri de désespoir, Alex croisa les doigts : Munich venait de prendre l'avantage et entendait bien conserver cette avance en resserrant le jeu devant ses cages. Peut-être Zeman allait-il se résoudre à faire entrer Genzô ? Bien sûr que non - autant espérer le voir le prendre dans ses bras en cas de victoire... L'entraîneur hambourgeois donna cependant de la voix pour indiquer à ses joueurs de nouvelles consignes, alors que le gardien japonais, semblant toujours aussi stoïque sur son banc, ne laissait transparaître de son état de nerf qu'un léger tremblement de pied agacé.

A cinq minutes de la fin, le Stade vibra, Herman venait d'inscrire le but égalisateur, ramenant son équipe à 2-2, au grand soulagement de Zeman qui ordonna à ses troupes de tenir à présent en défense. Finalement, ce fut à nouveau sur une égalité que l'arbitre siffla les trois coups annonçant la fin de la rencontre. Les deux équipes n'avaient réussi à se départager, mais comme il restait encore quelques matches à jouer (dont les adversaires étaient nettement moins redoutables que ceux affrontés ce soir), cela laissait une chance à Hambourg de remporter la Bundesliga. Car pour le moment, au goal-average, le Bayern était devant...

- Allez bouge-toi ! lança Alex à Maggie, impatiente de rejoindre immédiatement Genzô.  
- J'arrive, j'arrive...

Pendant ce temps, Genzô et Herman regagnaient les vestiaires côte à côte.

- Avec toi dans les cages, fit remarquer l'allemand amer, ça aurait été une victoire 2-0...

Genzô fut sensible à la remarque – qu'il partageait totalement – mais...

- Herman..., dit-il sur un ton de reproche.  
- Ouais ! Je sais ! Mais quand même...

Herman le dépassa et rentra dans la salle bruyante pour se doucher. Genzô préféra rester dans le couloir à attendre. Il avait assez donné pour ce soir et n'était pas d'humeur à entendre Zeman louer les mérites de la défense...

- Genzô ?

Le japonais se retourna et se retrouva face à l'autre déçu de la soirée.

- Salut Karl, lui dit-il souriant en lui tendant la main. Alors, cette cuisse ?  
- Juste ce qu'il fallait pour contrarier mes projets de la soirée, lança l'allemand dépité. Je reprends normalement la semaine prochaine.  
- Effectivement, constata Genzô, pas de chance.  
- Ouais...et toi ? Je suppose que tu n'étais pas blessé ? dit Karl le regard perçant.

Genzô eut un petit rire sans joie qui tint lieu de réponse.

- Bah...Tu prendras bientôt ta revanche, s'exclama Karl avec entrain. Entre toi dans les cages, Stefan au milieu et moi en attaque, tu vas voir ce qu'on va en faire la saison prochaine de Hambourg !  
- Genzô !

Le japonais se retourna et vit Alex qui arrivait d'un pas rapide.

- Ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle l'air inquiet en lui caressant la joue de sa main.  
- Mais oui ça va, dit le japonais attendrit par ce geste affectueux.  
- Tiens...Salut Karl, lança la française enthousiaste en apercevant le jeune homme.  
- Salut, répondit l'allemand avec un grand sourire, mais surveillé de près par un japonais suspicieux.  
- Hé ! Schneider fils, s'exclama Maggie. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui. Inutile de te poser la question, observa Karl. Tu sembles toujours autant péter la forme toi !  
- Alors ? demanda Alex en regardant alternativement les deux garçons. Vous commentiez le match ou étiez déjà en train de parler de votre prochaine saison ensemble ?  
- On ne peux rien te cacher, dit Karl avec un clin d'œil malicieux. J'étais en train de lui dire qu'il aurait vite fait de faire regretter à Hambourg son départ.  
- Ah ça ! dit Alex avec dédain. J'espère bien que vous leur ferez comprendre qu'ils ont fait l'erreur de leur vie !  
- Ouais ben en attendant, il joue toujours à Hambourg je vous signale !

Les quatre se retournèrent sur Herman qui venait de sortir des vestiaires tout frais tout beau, un nouveau cure-dents dans la bouche.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de jouer avec ce truc dans la bouche ? lança Karl exaspéré qui s'approcha de lui pour lui dire bonsoir. Un de ces quatre, tu vas te retrouver avec une trachéo sans l'avoir demandé !  
- Il est pas mignon à s'inquiéter comme ça ? se moqua Herman.

Karl roula des yeux et se retourna vers Genzô avec un air intéressé.

- Alors, où tu en es de ton transfert ?  
- C'est mon agent qui s'en occupe, déclara Genzô flegmatique.  
- Tu passeras quand même nous voir avant la trêve d'été ? On continuera certainement à s'entraîner quelques temps après la fin de la saison...ça serait sympa que tu viennes prendre tes marques...Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? proposa-t-il à l'intention aussi bien d'Alex que de Genzô.

Ayant l'impression de s'être pris un coup de poignard dans le cœur en réalisant à quel point le départ de Genzô était désormais imminent, Alex répondit à Karl un peu gênée en regardant vers le sol :

- Heu...C'est à Genzô de voir...Il fera comme il veut...  
- Pourquoi tu dis comme ça ? demanda Karl intrigué. Tu n'es pas du voyage ?

Alex en eut le souffle coupé. Elle sentit son estomac se rétracter douloureusement. Un espèce de spasme musculaire lui contracta brutalement les doigts. Elle regarda Karl avec toute la dignité dont elle était encore capable et secoua faiblement la tête en affichant le sourire le plus triste qu'on puisse trouver.

- Oh...fit Karl désolé d'avoir mis les pieds dans le plat.  
- Ce n'est pas encore réglé, répliqua alors Genzô, s'attirant les regards de toute la petite assemblée et en particulier celui de sa petite-amie qui n'osait imaginer ce que cette intervention pouvait signifier.

Là-dessus, la porte des vestiaires du Bayern s'ouvrit et Stefan Lévin accompagné de Shunko Shô firent leur apparition, mettant un terme à la discussion d'une façon un peu frustrante.

- Tiens, les deux inséparables, lança Karl. Alors ? Même pas capable de marquer quand je ne suis pas là, les taquina leur capitaine.

Shunko se renfrogna et Stefan, en bon scandinave, ne montra aucune réaction particulière mais commenta quand même :

- Je te signale que je suis milieu et que Shunko est défenseur. Celui qui est censé marquer, c'est toi. Mais évidemment, si dès que tu forces un peu tu te blesses...

Oups ! Le ton était donné. Le suédois était sarcastique. Les deux munichois s'approchèrent et firent un signe de tête pour saluer tout ce petit monde. Karl entreprit de rapidement faire les présentations des personnes encore inconnues, c'est à dire les deux filles.

- Ah c'est toi Alex ! s'exclama soudain Shunko avec un air malicieux, alors qu'il lui saisit la main pour la serrer dans la sienne. Karl nous a _beaucoup_ parlé de toi tu sais !

Karl se tourna brusquement vers le chinois. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates et il était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot. Alex ne savait plus où se mettre, ayant l'impression de prendre feu, alors qu'elle sentait, juste à côté d'elle, Genzô gonfler comme un crapeau-buffle.

- Ben y'a pas de quoi rougir ! poursuivit Shunko qui entendait bien se venger de la petite réflexion de son capitaine en en rajoutant une couche. T'avais raison : elle est très jolie.  
- Schneider...gronda Genzô d'un ton menaçant en se tournant vers le blond.  
- Hé ! Oh ! Tu vas pas le croire quand même ? s'écria Karl qui, instinctivement, se mit hors de portée des poings du japonais. Shunko ! Mais t'es débile ou quoi ? Alex est la petite-amie de Genzô !  
- Ah bon ? se contenta de dire tranquillement le chinois. Non, je plaisante bien sûr, affirma-t-il au japonais avec un grand sourire. Mais la prochaine fois, tu évites de nous mettre en boîte, lança-t-il à l'intention de son capitaine qui crut sa dernière heure arrivée.  
- Et bien ! fit Herman à Genzô, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer à Munich dis-moi !  
- Mouais, marmonna le concerné en lançant un regard assassin à l'autre allemand.

Là-dessus, ce fut au tour de l'entraîneur du Bayern, alias le père de Karl, de sortir des vestiaires. Il salua la compagnie et engagea ses joueurs à prendre la direction de la sortie où mine de rien, tout le monde les attendait déjà.

- Genzô, fit l'homme au japonais avec un air entendu, à bientôt !  
- Bonne soirée, lancèrent le suédois et le chinois.  
- C'est dommage que vous deviez déjà partir, se lamenta Maggie en regardant Shunko d'un œil gourmand. On aurait pu tous aller manger ensemble !  
- Une prochaine fois peut-être, dit Karl qui regardait toujours le japonais d'un air méfiant. Genzô, on s'appelle. A plus tard !

Le couloir parut étrangement calme et vide d'un coup. Le seul bruit que l'on percevait était la rumeur des conversations en provenance des vestiaires de Hambourg où Zeman commentait le match.

- Bon, on décolle ? proposa Herman en jetant un regard dégoûté vers ses vestiaires.  
- Herman, remarqua Alex, va falloir que tu t'y fasses ou que tu changes de club toi aussi !

L'allemand grogna.

Malgré le résultat du match qui était plutôt encourageant, aucun n'était vraiment d'humeur à le fêter. De plus, Alex et Maggie ayant leur journée du lendemain bien remplie, les quatre amis décidèrent d'en rester là pour la soirée et se programmèrent plutôt un dîner sympa après le match de volley des filles le samedi suivant, le dernier de la saison. Jouant à domicile en fin d'après-midi, elles avaient libéré leur soirée, préférant la passer avec les deux footballeurs plutôt qu'avec les équipes de volley au grand complet dans une espèce d'orgie où elles étaient quasi-certaines de ne pas s'amuser.

C'est ainsi qu'après une fin de semaine sans incidents majeurs et un match sans faux plis qui permit aux locales de terminer 4ème du championnat (un résultat inespéré pour Markus), les quatre amis se retrouvèrent dans un petit restaurant sur le port où ils passèrent une agréable soirée ensemble.

Décidant de quitter la place vers 1h00 du matin, Alex et Genzô refusèrent de suivre leurs deux acolytes à un quelconque endroit où ils avaient décidé de terminer la nuit. « Un jour, ils vont se retrouver ensemble sans même s'en rendre compte », lança Alex en les regardant partir bras dessus – bras dessous vers un quartier branché. Genzô regarda la jeune femme qui lui tenait la main. Malgré la légèreté de ses derniers propos, il avait noté que durant ces dernières heures, sans se montrer triste, Alex avait paru absente, rêveuse, obligeant ses interlocuteurs à la ramener sur Terre à plusieurs reprises...

* * *

Ils rentrèrent tout aussi tranquillement chez le jeune homme où une fois arrivés, plutôt que d'aller se coucher, malgré l'heure tardive, Genzô proposa à Alex un thé – qu'il prépara pendant que sa petite-amie allait s'installer confortablement dans le canapé.

Il vint la rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, portant deux tasses brûlantes qu'il déposa précautionneusement sur la table basse. Il faudrait un peu patienter avant de pouvoir siroter la boisson, attendre un peu de temps durant lequel le japonais espérait trouver la force et le courage de parler à sa petite-amie. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour ces déclarations, ça n'était pas pour lui ce genre de chose, pourtant, c'était à lui de le faire...Son air soudain réfléchi, contrastant avec sa pseudo-décontraction affichée durant la soirée, intrigua Alex.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Non...non, répondit aussitôt Genzô en souriant un peu gêné. C'est juste que...  
- ...que ?  
- J'aurais voulu te parler de quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas trop comment te le dire ou comment tu vas le prendre, expliqua-t-il on ne peut plus mal à l'aise.

Alex ne savait pas trop comment interpréter cette déclaration : allait-il lui annoncer une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelles ? Elle était si peu habituée à le voir se comporter de la sorte, qu'elle ne savait pas si sa nervosité flagrante était bon ou mauvais signe...Mais comme elle était non-seulement d'un tempérament plutôt impatient et qu'en plus, en ce moment, elle était un peu trop à fleur de peau pour tout ce qui touchait à son petit-ami,

- Ben, le mieux, dit-elle pour l'encourager, c'est que tu me dises, et après on verra bien...  
- C'est que je ne voudrais pas que ça t'effraie, se justifia-t-il avant même d'avoir commencé. C'est parce que les circonstances « font que » que j'ai pensé à ça...bien que ça ne soit pas du tout une obligation et que je souhaiterais vraiment que tu acceptes...

Alex le regardait de plus en plus impatiente, espérant que... Elle vit clairement Genzô prendre une bouffée d'oxygène (ou de courage, comme on veut) avant de se lancer.

- Que dirais-tu de m'accompagner ? À Munich ?


	29. Dernier petit détail

Il plissa les yeux, l'air craintif et fit une petite grimace se demandant comment Alex allait le prendre et ce qu'elle allait lui répondre, car il venait ni plus ni moins de lui proposer de s'installer avec lui après seulement 6 mois de relation – bon, il y en a qui au bout de 6 mois étaient déjà mariés et parents... bien que ce ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi il songeait pour le moment ! Il voulait juste qu'elle l'accompagne à Munich parce que sa présence lui était indispensable, qu'elle était ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde et simplement parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'inconsciemment, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours projeté.

Alex resta immobile à le regarder. Les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, elle semblait sur « pause ». Et d'un coup, tout s'emballa : elle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, ses joues prendre feu, ses yeux devenir humides, ses mains moites. Ce n'était pas possible, elle avait dû mal comprendre. Avec lui ? A Munich ? Pour toujours ?

- Tu...tu es sérieux ? bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle était dans un tel état de choc que sa voix et son expression pouvaient prêter à confusion. Et comme à chaque fois qu'on redoute quelque chose, on a tendance à le voir de partout, Genzô pensa qu'il lui faudrait encore un peu convaincre Alex. Il la regarda légèrement implorant.

- Je sais que ça ne fait pas _très_ longtemps que l'on est ensemble et je comprendrais que tu puisses être effrayée à l'idée d'aller déjà plus loin, dit-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je me doute que ça sera un vrai chamboulement dans nos vies, mais...pas nécessairement en mal...

A la fois une espérance, à la fois une question, Genzô reprit son souffle en la regardant, attendant d'elle un mot, un signe. Mais Alex continuait de le regarder avec cet air incrédule, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Je sais que tu as tes études, le volley, tes amis ici... mais réfléchis-y s'il te plaît, insista-t-il. Je ne sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, mais ce dont je suis sûr et certain, confessa-t-il en lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes, c'est que je voudrais qu'on puisse être ensemble, rester ensemble. Pouvoir prendre soin de toi. T'apporter tout ce dont tu...

Mais alors qu'il lui parlait sans prendre le temps de respirer, si désireux de la convaincre, tant effrayé de ne pas réussir à la persuader, Alex le regardait les yeux brillants de mille feux, incapable de l'arrêter. Elle le trouvait tellement attendrissant à se livrer ainsi, c'était si touchant de voir ce grand gaillard fier et orgueilleux, si maladroit dans sa déclaration.

Prenant soudainement conscience de ce regard qui ne pouvait exprimer qu'une chose, Genzô comprit alors qu'il n'aurait pas à aller plus loin dans sa plaidoirie. Il se tut, lui sourit et sentit une douce chaleur rassurante qui commençait à envahir son corps.

- Alors...tu voudrais bien ? demanda-t-il fébrile.

Alex ne put que hocher lentement la tête en signe d'accord, submergée par l'émotion. Ces derniers temps, elle avait mis ses yeux à rudes épreuves à si souvent pleurer, mais ces larmes-là n'étaient pas un mal, loin de là, et elle n'essaya même pas de les retenir. Alors, sans se soucier des tasses qu'elle renversa au passage et qui répandirent le liquide encore fumant sur la vitre de la table basse avant de goutter sur le tapis, elle se jeta sur Genzô qu'elle embrassa fougueusement.

- Ça te va comme réponse ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air radieux.  
- Je crois que je n'ai pas très bien compris, répondit le jeune homme en prenant un faux air indécis et demandeur de réconfort...

* * *

Leur dimanche fut léger et euphorique. Alex ne tenait pas en place, elle était surexcitée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été et dû se retenir à grande peine d'attendre une heure décente pour appeler Maggie et tout lui rapporter. Deux heures de l'après-midi lui sembla raisonnable : l'allemande avait eu de quoi faire une grosse grasse-matinée pour se remettre de sa sortie de la veille. Les deux filles passèrent pas moins d'une heure et demi suspendues au téléphone à parler avec enthousiasme et animation, à pouffer de rire pour tout et pas grand chose sous le regard indulgent de Genzô qui renonça pour le moment à ses projets de sortir se balader avec Alex.

Le téléphone enfin raccroché, il resta quand même suffisamment de temps aux deux amoureux pour partir flâner dans la banlieue de Hambourg en cette après-midi. L'air était doux, chauffé par un soleil éclatant qui avait tout de même encore à gagner en chaleur, mais qu'importe, la vie ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi belle ! Solidement accrochée au bras de son homme qu'elle ne cessait de bader comme au premier jour, Alex demeurait silencieuse alors qu'ils marchaient le long d'un petit chemin, ne pensant à rien en particulier, savourant simplement le moment présent.

Si la jeune femme se promenait en toute insouciance avec des rêves plein la tête, Genzô était, quant à lui, conscient que le fait de lui avoir proposée de l'accompagner lui conférait une grosse responsabilité. Cela faisait un petit moment déjà qu'il tournait et retournait la question, et en dehors de ce sentiment d'extrême satisfaction qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'Alex avait accepté de le suivre et qui, sur le coup, l'avait enivré, il avait une vision assez rationnelle de ce que serait leur vie à Munich : son emploi du temps était déjà quasiment bouclé, par contre il savait qu'Alex ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Ça n'était pas dans son tempérament. De plus, la française était venue en Allemagne pour poursuivre des études et certainement voudrait-elle les continuer dans une autre faculté... Mais au-delà de ces aspects somme toute « pratiques » qui ne lui causaient pas de soucis en particulier - car quoi qu'il en soit ou quoi qu'il en coûte, les revenus du joueur leur permettraient de parer à toutes éventualités – Genzô redoutait un aspect plus psychologique mais qu'il n'était, de toute évidence, pas le moment d'aborder avec sa petite-amie...

* * *

Lundi, fin de matinée.

Installées sur l'un des murets qui délimitaient la petite cour du pôle de sédimentation, les pieds se balançant dans le vide avec décontraction en attendant que le prochain cours ne commence, Alex venait de confier à Kristel ce qui la mettait de si bonne humeur en ce début de semaine (alors que généralement, la perspective d'une nouvelle semaine de cours avait plutôt l'effet inverse : tendance à saper le moral). L'étudiante allemande se montra impressionnée quand sa copine lui fit part de la proposition que Genzô lui avait faite.

- Sérieux ?

Alex acquiesça

- Mais c'est génial ça ! Et qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?  
- Ben, « oui » évidemment ! dit Alex. Bien que sur le coup, je n'y ai pas cru...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Partir avec lui à Munich...pouvoir rester avec lui.  
- Tu en as de la chance !...soupira l'allemande. Tu vas te transformer en femme de footballeur, plaisanta Kristel.  
- Ouais c'est ça, maugréa Alex. Et pourquoi pas la potiche de service qui passe son temps à claquer l'argent de son mec dans des fringues tous plus moches les uns que les autres tant que tu y es ?  
- Ah ! Je t'imagine bien ! rigola Kristel. Non, sérieux. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là-bas ?

Alex resta pensive un instant. En fait, il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. D'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas penser à tout en même temps (et son cerveau était en état de saturation émotionnelle) et aussi parce que la réponse lui semblait évidente : tout comme Genzô qui ne faisait « que » changer de club pour conserver ses automatismes à Munich, Alex avait spontanément pensé faire là-bas ce qu'elle faisait ici : mener une petite vie tranquille (enfin...tranquille, si on veut) d'étudiante et retrouver son chéri après les cours.

- Je pensais continuer à aller à la fac, lança-t-elle. Et puisque tu en parles, il va falloir que je me renseigne pour savoir quels débouchés j'ai à Munich en géologie, déclara-t-elle du ton le plus sérieux.  
- Tu vas continuer à étudier ? s'écria Kristel incrédule. Tu comptes travailler un jour en ayant un mari footballeur ?  
- Hé oh ! On se calme ! s'écria Alex se sentant rougir. On n'est pas encore marié je te signale !

Kristel lui lança un regard du style « oui-mais-c'est-tout-comme » auquel Alex ne put faire face.

- D'accord, concéda-t-elle, c'est quand même plutôt bien parti pour qu'on reste ensemble encore un petit moment...

Kristel parut satisfaite et Alex poursuivit.

- Non. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je travaillerais un jour. Mais en tout cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de rester à ne rien faire, expliqua-t-elle. Et comme je n'ai jamais vraiment été « lèche-vitrine » et que je m'éclate à la fac...  
- Il me semble bien qu'il y a quelque chose sur Munich, de l'océanographie je crois, la renseigna alors Kristel après réflexion, comme pour la dépanner. Mais rien de bien important. C'est ici que tout se passe.  
- Je sais, soupira Alex. C'est pour ça que j'avais demandé à venir sur Hambourg.

Elle eut soudain un vague sourire coupable aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kristel intriguée.  
- Rien, répondit évasivement la jeune femme en agitant une main. Juste, je pensais que mon maître de stage français, celui qui m'a fait venir ici, risque de ne pas apprécier mes futurs choix d'orientation.

Kristel fit la moue mais n'épilogua pas. Elle préféra plutôt attaquer un domaine qui l'intéressait davantage.

- Et...vous allez vivre ensemble et tout ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire entendu.  
- Oui, rougit Alex un peu gênée. Mais je ne pense pas que ça changera grand chose à aujourd'hui, relativisa-t-elle. Je passe quasiment tout mon temps chez lui...  
- Oui mais ici, tu avais le choix entre le campus ou son appart, tu faisais un peu comme tu voulais, fit remarquer Kristel, tu conservais une liberté de célibataire. Alors qu'à Munich, vous aurez une vie de couple. Et puis, psychologiquement, sa officialise pas mal votre relation quand même...

Alex sourit. C'est vrai que Kristel et elle n'avaient pas le même tempérament – ce qui ne les empêchait pas de très bien s'entendre. La française donnait un peu dans l'explosif « à fleur de peau » alors que l'allemande était plus posée, sachant analyser les situations avec calme, avec un côté... plus adulte parfois. En y pensant, Alex aurait parié que sa mère lui aurait fait la même réflexion !

Bon sang ! La jeune femme se donna une claque sur le front : sa mère ! Ses parents ! Mais ils allaient mourir quand elle leur dirait qu'elle abandonnait ses études à Hambourg pour suivre son petit-ami à Munich ! Petit-ami qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu en plus – même pas en photo.

Soudain la cloche sonna, figeant Alex dans un sursaut de lucidité qui allait la plonger dans la réflexion et la perplexité pour le reste de la journée.

* * *

Genzô au moins n'avait pas ce genre de tracas. Ça faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il « volait de ses propres ailes » pour se sentir obligé de demander leur avis à ses parents. Bien entendu, il savait que, de part sa culture et son éducation, il y avait quelques règles à respecter dans le secteur privé pour ne pas contrarier son père et sa mère (en particulier son père) : honnêteté, loyauté et honneur. Grosso modo, il avait carte blanche, il fallait juste qu'il ne se loupe pas ! Et concernant ses projets à venir avec la demoiselle, maintenant que le processus était enclenché et que leur relation allait s'afficher plus sérieuse (bien qu'elle le soit depuis un moment), les idées et les envies lui arrivaient en tête spontanément et avec une plus grande décontraction.

Le _match_ passé, sa demande faite et acceptée, le japonais se sentait réellement mieux. Il avait enfin tourné la page. Il savait qu'il partait à Munich dans les meilleures conditions qui soient et s'était fait une raison pour les trois matches qu'il restait à jouer. Son comportement si serein en étonna même un peu Herman.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui ? lui demanda le blond au sortir de leur entraînement matinal.  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'inquiéta le japonais.  
- Ben...t'as l'air bien, répondit machinalement l'allemand.  
- Et c'est ça qui t'inquiète ? Que j'aille bien ? sourit Genzô – sachant pertinemment que son ami avait juste été maladroit dans ses mots.  
- Noooon, bien sûr ! C'est juste que je me demandais ce qu'il s'était passé pour que ça aille « si mieux » en quelques jours...  
- En fait, hésita le japonais qui n'était pas sujet aux confidences privées, j'ai demandé à Alex de m'accompagner à Munich et...  
- ...elle a dit oui ! acheva Herman en arborant un grand sourire.  
- Tu le savais ?  
- Maggie, révéla simplement Herman. N'oublie jamais que les filles sont nettement plus bavardes que nous, lui confia-t-il dans un murmure conspirateur.

Genzô se sentit un peu bête sur le coup et son regard refléta à merveille ses pensées.

- Mais honnêtement, poursuivit Herman amusé, je ne te voyais pas partir à Munich sans ta _chère et tendre_, dit-il avec un battement de cils grotesque qui fit froncer les sourcils à Genzô qui n'aimait pas que l'on caricature son histoire. Et je la voyais encore moins, elle, refuser de te suivre !

Libérée de ses entraînements de volley, la saison étant finie, Alex alla simplement retrouver Genzô au Stade. Chemin faisant (en plus de chaque temps libre qu'elle avait eu dans sa journée), elle réfléchissait aux meilleurs moyens existants ou à inventer pour annoncer ses intentions à ses parents. A certains moments, elle tranchait radicalement que de toute façon, contents ou pas, c'était pareil et elle suivrait Genzô quoi qu'ils en pensent. A d'autres plus modérés, elle songeait quand même que se brouiller avec eux sans réussir à leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait lui faire confiance (ça lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose ça) et qu'elle ne faisait pas ça sur un coup de tête, était un peu idiot – et puis il s'agissait de ses parents quand même... A d'autres, carrément à l'opposé du premier cas, elle prenait peur que Genzô, pour des raisons de bons usages, refuse tout net de l'emmener avec lui s'ils n'avaient pas le consentement des « beaux parents » ! Donc, en fonction de son état d'humeur, ou d'esprit, Alex jonglait d'un à l'autre sans réussir à se décider et donc, de savoir quelle stratégie adopter.

Elle rejoignit donc son petit-ami, le cerveau en ébullition et la mine frustrée.

- Humm...mauvaise journée ? lui demanda ce dernier.  
- Non, pas vraiment ! répondit Alex tracassée. Mais...  
- Mais...  
- Mes parents, énonça-t-elle en espérant que Genzô visualise immédiatement le problème.

Mais comme le jeune homme avait déjà envisagé la question des parents depuis pas mal de temps - mais avait préféré laisser le soin à sa petite-amie d'y arriver par elle-même, il n'eut aucun problème de ciblage.

- Tu leur en as parlé ? demanda-t-il quand même, ignorant s'il s'agissait d'une prévoyance ou d'un cas concret.  
- Pas encore...Mais les connaissant, j'ai peur que ça ne passe pas vraiment comme une lettre à la poste, soupira Alex abattue.

Genzô la regarda en souriant, confiant.

- Commence par leur en parler, ensuite on verra bien, conseilla-t-il très justement.  
- Mais s'ils ne veulent pas ? s'entêta la française.

En fait, tout ce qui intéressait Alex, s'était de savoir ce que ferait Genzô si ses parents s'opposaient à leurs projets. En fonction de, elle adapterait son ton.

- On n'en sait rien encore...s'impatienta le japonais.  
- Mais...  
- Bon sang mais quelle bourrique ! s'énerva Genzô. Commence par les appeler, après on verra.

Il la traitait de bourrique, mais dans le genre, il n'était pas mal non-plus, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre tout simplement non ? Bon, puisqu'il fallait mettre les points sur les « i », Alex le fit sans état d'âme.

- Genzô...se lamenta-t-elle, je voudrais juste savoir ce que...ce que tu ferais s'ils s'y opposaient.  
- Ce que je ferais ? demanda-t-il incrédule.  
- Ben oui, dit Alex radoucie d'une petite voix. Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais quand même ou tu me laisserais ici...

Elle n'avait pas osé le regarder en lui disant ça, trop effrayée à l'idée de lire directement dans ses yeux une réponse qui lui ferait mal...trop mal. Le jeune homme resta quelques secondes pensif et lui répondit calmement mais très sérieusement.

- Que les choses soient claires, préféra-t-il prévenir. Je souhaiterais grandement que tout aille pour le mieux et que tes parents soient d'accord. Tu reconnaîtras avec moi que ça serait nettement plus simple et serein comme ça. Donc, essaye de ne pas trop te disputer avec eux, lui conseilla-t-il un peu moqueur (s'imaginant trèèès bien Alex monter sur ses grands chevaux en cas de refus de ses parents).

Alex ne releva même pas la tête. Il venait de lui mettre une pression considérable sur les épaules.

- Cependant, poursuivit-il d'un ton plus affectueux qui interpella Alex, j'aurais le regret de leur annoncer que j'aime trop leur fille pour la laisser dépérir à Hambourg et renoncer à elle parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe...

Elle releva la tête, laissa apparaître un visage éclairé et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-elle.  
- Ceci dit, plaisanta-t-il, si tu pouvais t'arranger pour que tout se passe au mieux...

Ainsi ragaillardie, Alex quitta le complexe rassurée et désireuse d'en finir avec ce dernier obstacle (en attendant le prochain). Dès son arrivée dans l'appartement du japonais, elle se saisit de son portable, se cala dans le canapé et composa le numéro de ses parents. Vue l'heure, sa mère devait être à la maison. Effectivement, après quatre sonneries, une voix féminine et avenante qu'elle connaissait bien décrocha.

Alex inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. Ça promettait d'être une bonne partie de franche rigolade...


	30. Simple comme un coup de fil

Genzô s'était installé sur un tabouret, accoudé au bar de sa cuisine américaine qui donnait une vue directe sur le salon, préférant ne pas se trouver trop près de sa petite-amie durant sa conversation familiale afin de lui laisser une part d'intimité relative mais étant quand même suffisamment proche pour ne rien rater non-plus du spectacle...

- Bonjour m'man ! lança Alex à la cantonade.  
- Ma chérie ! répondit joyeusement sa mère surprise. Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?  
- Oui et toi ? Je te dérange ?  
- Non, je m'occupais en attendant ton père, dit sa mère évasivement. Nous sortons ce soir.  
- Ah ? fit mine de s'intéresser sa fille.  
- Oui, nous allons dîner chez des amis.

Et ben, ils risquaient de partir au repas un peu secoués alors...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tout se passe bien au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-elle soudain.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'imagine le pire ? Comme si Alex ne pouvait appeler sa mère sans lui annoncer qu'elle était hospitalisée ou autre chose de terrible... Mais c'est vrai que, pour le coup, elle appelait bien pour une chose précise. Le problème c'était de l'amener, cette « chose précise ».

- Oui oui ! En fait, tout va bien, même très bien ! Et c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.  
- Ah ? Tu as quelque chose à m'annoncer ? demanda sa mère surexcitée. Tu as tes résultats d'examens ? Tu les as réussis ?

Les examens ! Non mais elle et ses examens, franchement ! Elle ne pensait qu'à ça ou quoi ?

- Heu...non m'man, ce ne sont pas les examens...soupira Alex avec lassitude.

Genzô pouffa de rire en devinant de quoi avait parlé sa mère et ce qu'Alex pouvait en penser.

- Mais, poursuivit la jeune femme, les cours se passent très bien et je suis confiante pour mes prochains partiels. D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà commencé à réviser, affirma la jeune femme.

Genzô releva brusquement la tête, les sourcils soulevés et l'air étonné. Jamais il n'avait vu sa petite-amie réviser et elle ne lui avait encore moins parlé de ses prochains examens. Alex le regarda en hochant la tête l'air un peu agacé. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas vrai ! Mais il fallait bien qu'elle mette sa mère dans de bonnes prédispositions ! Et comme la seule chose qui semblait l'obséder c'était les études de sa fille, autant jouer là-dessus.

- Mais tu n'es pas loin quand même, l'encouragea Alex un peu mystérieuse. En fait, je t'appelle par rapport à l'année prochaine.

La jeune femme avait décidé d'attaquer en prenant ses études comme prétexte...

- Quoi l'année prochaine ? interrogea sa mère. Tu ne continues pas en Allemagne ?  
- Ah mais si ! s'exclama Alex. Bien sûr que je reste en Allemagne ! (et puis quoi encore ?)

Genzô regrettait de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce que se disaient les mère/fille. Parce que juste des bouts de conversation conjugués aux réactions toujours assez imagées d'Alex, le faisaient sourire autant que s'inquiéter.

- Je compte bien rester en Allemagne. Simplement, expliqua-t-elle, je pensais poursuivre mes études sur une autre fac.

Elle croisa les doigts : la première réaction allait donner le ton.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna sa mère. Je croyais pourtant que tu avais monté un dossier sur ... trois ans je crois, avec ton maître de stage, pour aller sur Hambourg ? C'est une sorte de contrat...ou d'échange non ? Et tu peux le modifier ? Ou bien c'était prévu dès le départ ?

Alex se renfrogna. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mêle toujours de tout et qu'elle sache juste ce qu'il fallait (ou ne fallait pas) pour être suffisamment au courant et l'embêter ? Ou ne pas être au courant et être obligé de tout lui expliquer... et l'embêter aussi ?

- Heu...non, c'était pas vraiment prévu, mais on peut toujours faire des modifications en cours de route tu sais, répondit Alex qui essaya tant bien que mal de noyer le poisson. Disons simplement que je voudrais continuer dans la géologie mais sur une autre fac, c'est tout.

Elle s'efforçait de conserver un ton égal, naturel, qui ne laisserait pas deviner tout ce qu'il y avait derrière...alors qu'elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer pour la première fois.

- Et où voudrais-tu aller ?  
- Munich, dit simplement Alex en faisant une petite grimace.

Elle lança un regard demandeur d'encouragements vers Genzô, qui lui sourit en levant le pouce. Apparemment, vu de l'extérieur, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien... pour l'instant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu irais faire à Munich ? demanda sa mère interloquée. Tu ne peux pas continuer à Hambourg ? Tu poursuivrais les mêmes études au moins ?  
- Dans la géologie ? s'exclama Alex. Bien sûr !

Cependant, sa conscience lui pesa soudain un peu trop...

- Mais par contre, précisa-t-elle prudemment, peut-être pas exactement en archéologie...  
- Et dans quoi alors ? demanda précipitamment sa mère.  
- Heu...en océanographie, avoua-t-elle.

En fait, peu importe dans quoi elle irait puisqu'à la base, ce n'était pas ses études qui la faisaient bouger. Mais cette réponse était bien venue grâce aux informations fiables fournies par Kristel.

- L'océanographie ? s'exclama sa mère. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec ce que tu voulais faire au départ ! Pourquoi l'océanographie tout à coup ?  
- Et bien...Tu sais que j'ai continué à étudier cette matière cette année. Et le programme était vraiment très intéressant ! J'ai accroché et ai eu un coup de cœur !

Genzô se plaqua une main en travers de la figure en secouant la tête. Il était écroulé ! Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre...

- Oui, c'est très bien de s'intéresser à autres choses, concéda sa mère sur un ton qui n'avait rien d'enthousiaste, mais quand même...Tu y as bien réfléchi ? Et le programme, tu le connais ? Et les débouchés, tu t'es renseignée ? Déjà qu'il n'y a pas grand chose dans le secteur où tu es...  
- Ben justement ! sauta Alex sur l'occasion. Il y en a nettement plus en océano. Ce qui devrait donc te rassurer ! se moqua-t-elle gentiment.  
- Humm...Honnêtement chérie...insista sa mère, je te voyais si enthousiaste pour aller à Hambourg...Tout ça me fait plus penser à un coup de tête qu'à autre chose. Et puis, tu vas pouvoir continuer en 5ème année ? Ça m'étonnerait. Il va certainement falloir que tu reprennes tes études au début. Tu te rends compte de la perte de temps ? Non, franchement je ne sais pas trop si tu fais le bon choix...

Aller. Ça commençait. Trouver des arguments pour parer les objections. Jamais la jeune femme ne se serait imaginée que sa mère puisse être aussi coriace.

- Mais maman, il y a ce que l'on appelle des « équivalences », répondit en douceur et calmement Alex comme si elle parlait à une personne particulièrement obtus Ça me permettra de ne pas avoir à tout recommencer. Et puis je te rappelle que je suis déjà en géologie, pas en droit ! Donc j'ai déjà quelques notions, ironisa-t-elle.

Le blanc laissé par sa mère n'était pas de bon augure. De toute évidence elle cherchait à trouver autre chose pour manifester le peu d'entrain que lui suscitait cette décision.

- Et puis franchement, poursuivit Alex, même si je devais perdre un an, ce qui compte c'est quand même que je fasse les études qui me plaisent non ?

Elle allait essayer de l'avoir aux sentiments...

- Mais justement ! s'exclama sa mère. C'est très bien de t'intéresser à autre chose, mais l'archéologie ne te plait plus ?  
- Si...si toujours, mais comment dire..(ou plutôt quoi lui dire...), j'avoue que j'ai été un peu déçue de ce que j'ai trouvé ici, je m'attendais à autre chose...

De même qu'elle s'attendait aussi à ce que sa mère allait lui dire au moment même où elle finit sa phrase...

- Mais rentre alors ! Si en France le programme te plaît davantage...

Humm, apparemment, elle n'avait pas pris la bonne option et avait tendu le bâton pour se faire battre...Même Genzô avait froncé le nez en signe de désaccord avec ce choix stratégique.

- Mais non maman ! Je VEUX rester en Allemagne et aller poursuivre mes études à Munich ! Je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne ?

La jeune femme commençait à s'énerver du manque flagrant de bonne volonté de sa mère qui tenait absolument à lui chercher des poux dans la tête.

- Et ta bourse ? dit sa mère en changeant d'angle d'attaque. Ton dossier est pour Hambourg avec des études d'archéologie. Et là, tu me dis que tu pars à Munich faire de l'océanographie. Tu vas perdre ta bourse !  
- Mais c'est pas un problème ça m'man, balaya Alex avec un peu trop de légèreté.  
- Ah bon ? Tu as gagné au loto ? demanda sa mère sarcastique.

La jeune femme se retint de rire et de lui répondre « oui ». Mais le rire l'aurait énervée et le « oui » aurait été très déplacé vis à vis de son petit-ami - qu'elle n'avait jamais, en plus, considéré comme un tiroir-caisse.

- Non, mais... je me débrouillerai ne t'inquiète pas, lança-t-elle agacée.

Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir du contexte des études et là, ça prenait une toute autre allure. Mais sa réponse ne correspondait pas vraiment aux genres de choses que sa mère aimait entendre...

- Si ! Justement, je m'inquiète Alex ! trancha-t-elle avec autorité. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend tout d'un coup. Alors, je sais que tu as toujours été indépendante et autonome et que l'on peut malgré tout (oups) te faire confiance. Mais je suis ta mère et te savoir dans une nouvelle ville entreprendre de nouvelles études sans le moindre revenu pour survivre (« survivre », non mais quand même !) ni savoir où tu vas dormir m'inquiète ! Donc j'aimerais savoir comment tu comptes te débrouiller puisqu'apparemment, ton choix est fait et tu perdrais bien ta bourse !  
- Mais maman je ne pars pas seule ! lâcha-t-elle contrariée d'en être réduite à ça.  
- Ah bon ? dit sa mère étonnée. Et avec _qui _pars-tu ? demanda-t-elle en insistant bien sur le « qui ».  
- Mon petit ami...  
- Le footballeur ?

Elle s'imagina sa mère frappée de plein fouet avec des sourcils relevés plus haut que sa frange.

- Il s'appelle Genzô maman ! siffla Alex entre ses dents.  
- Oui, mais excuse-moi _ma chérie_, dit-elle agacée. Comme je ne l'ai jamais rencontré et que tu ne nous en as vaguement parlé qu'une fois...fit-elle observer avec la bonne dose de sous-entendus.  
- Il me semble que la personne qui a le mieux à le connaître c'est moi, grinça Alex.

Genzô fronça les sourcils, l'orage menaçait...

- Sans doute ma chérie, sans doute, concéda sa mère perplexe. Il me semble cependant normal que je m'intéresse à ce jeune homme...Mais au fait, se rappela-t-elle soudain, tu ne nous avais pas dit qu'il jouait dans le club de Hambourg ?

Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'était une vraie fouine quand elle s'y mettait !

- Oui, c'est vrai, avoua Alex à contre cœur Mais il change de club et part jouer au Bayern de Munich. Tu en as déjà entendu parlé de ce club j'espère ? railla Alex de façon désagréable.

Mais sa mère ne répondit pas et s'intéressa à autre chose.

- Ohhhh ! Quelle coïncidence heureuse ! s'exclama-t-elle exagérément surprise. Tu pars faire tes études à Munich en même temps qu'il change de club ? La vie est bien faite n'est-ce pas _mon ange_ ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus que menaçant.

Bon, là, Alex sentit qu'il lui faudrait jouer franc-jeu au risque de perdre la partie. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas ici, ce qui l'encourageait à défendre ses positions. Mais tous deux étaient également d'accord sur le fait qu'il était toujours mieux que tout soit clair et net.

- Pffff, souffla Alex qui déposa les armes. D'accord...Genzô change de club...et quand j'ai appris qu'il allait partir à Munich, ça ne s'est pas très bien passé...pour moi je veux dire. J'ai été au bord de la déprime. Il m'a proposée de l'accompagner et j'ai trouvé ça comme compromis avec mes études...On s'aime maman ! s'exclama Alex désespérée. Tu peux le comprendre ? On veut rester ensemble !... Et je t'interdis de rire ou de te moquer ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Elle ne s'imagina que trop bien ces adultes qui savent toujours tout mieux que les autres et qui leur adressent à ces moments là des regards condescendants agrémentés d'un sourire niais...

- Mais je ne ris pas ! se défendit sa mère à l'autre bout du fil et qui n'avait pas vu le coup arriver. Crois-moi ! J'ai tout, sauf envie de rire ! Simplement, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple que tu me dises tout ça dès le départ plutôt que de me sortir les violons et me parles d'un prétendu coup de foudre pour une matière dont tu ne dois strictement rien avoir à faire, fit-elle remarquer vexée. Tu es en Allemagne pour tes études Alex, pour préparer ton avenir ! annonça-t-elle sèchement.

Super ! « Le discours » de la mère responsable qui n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que sa fille pouvait vivre ou avoir vécu...

- Merci maman, ça, je le savais, répliqua Alex froidement alors qu'elle sentait la colère la gagner totalement. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe ici ! Ce n'est pas amusant du tout ce que j'ai traversé ces derniers temps je te signale...  
- Je vois que tu nous as encore bien tenu au courant avec ton père, merci ! observa sa mère acide.  
- Hé ! Ça c'est ma vie privée ! Des problèmes que je n'avais à faire part à personne ! s'insurgea la jeune femme qui se sentit agressée. Qui ne regardent que Genzô et moi !

Genzô justement, qui avait quitté son tabouret et s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Alex qu'il s'entait au bord de la rupture... De toute façon, la jeune femme ne prêtait plus attention à rien d'autre qu'à sa conversation avec sa mère. Le japonais aurait pu danser en tutu rose devant elle, elle ne l'aurait même pas remarqué !

- Alex, ne me parle pas sur ce ton ! prévint sa mère.  
- Alors, arrête de me traiter comme une petite fille ! Je ne vous prouve pas suffisamment comme ça que je me débrouille bien seule ? Faudra-t-il toujours que je vous prouve tout ce que je fais ?  
- Mais ma chérie, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'a appelée...lui fit remarquer sa mère indignée, pour appuyer le fait qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandée et que c'était elle au contraire qui était venue tout déballer.

Chose qu'Alex n'apprécia pas du tout...

- Et bien dans ce cas, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas le faire !

Là-dessus, à la stupéfaction de Genzô, elle raccrocha au nez de sa mère, jeta son téléphone rageusement sur le fauteuil d'en face et fondit en larmes.

- Alex, murmura-t-il en s'approchant de sa petite-amie qu'il prit dans ses bras et qui sanglota de plus belle...


	31. Passage par Munich

Sidéré. Genzô était sidéré. Lui qui avait été éduqué dans le respect absolu de ses aînés, de ses ancêtres, il n'en revenait pas. Il s'était bien douté qu'un mouvement d'humeur puisse survoler la conversation (surtout connaissant le caractère de sa petite-amie) mais de là à aller si loin... Mais l'heure n'était pas aux réflexions.

- Elle m'énerve ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve, sanglotait rageusement la jeune femme dans la chemise de son petit-ami.  
- Calme-toi, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Alex resta quelques instant dans cette position et se dégagea ensuite délicatement de lui, le visage trempé de larmes.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire à la fin ? tempêta-t-elle. Les études ! Il n'y a que ça qui compte pour elle ! Elle n'en a rien à faire de savoir si je suis heureuse !

Alex se sentait incomprise, blessée, malheureuse. Genzô la regardait l'air grave. Il aurait aimé lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant que dans de telles circonstances, la conversation ait pu dégénérer, mais ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation...

Alex sembla cependant se calmer. Elle regardait désormais droit devant elle, perdue dans ses pensées. Avait-elle mal fait ? Oui, ce n'est jamais une solution de mentir (bien qu'elle ne vivait pas cela comme un gros mensonge, mais plus comme une tentative de détournement d'attention). Mais de toute façon qu'aurait dit sa mère si elle lui avait dit la vérité dès le départ ? Pas besoin de réfléchir une heure...elle s'y serait formellement opposée. Voilà pourquoi elle avait préféré...Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et maintenant, elle était là, assise dans ce canapé avec un sentiment cuisant de honte d'avoir parlé de la sorte à sa mère, un sentiment de tristesse de s'être quittées fâchées...Quelques instants s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne prenne une décision. Son regard redevint clair, elle tourna la tête vers Genzô qui attendait sagement à côté d'elle qu'elle agisse pour évaluer dans quel état elle était et ainsi pouvoir agir en fonction de. Alex lui fit un sourire un peu penaud et se leva pour aller récupérer son téléphone portable, toujours sur le fauteuil d'en face où il avait atterri après un vol plané. Le japonais l'observa en fronçant les sourcils, l'air dubitatif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je la rappelle, indiqua Alex d'une voix ferme.  
- Là ? Maintenant ? s'écria le garçon incrédule. Mais vous venez juste de...  
- Je sais...soupira la jeune femme. Mais il faut que je la rappelle. Maintenant. Je ne peux pas rester comme ça...essaya-t-elle vainement de lui expliquer.

Était-ce _elle_ qui était particulière ? Ou bien était-ce son manque d'expérience dans le domaine qui l'empêchait de savoir que toutes les filles étaient comme ça avec leur mère ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui conseillait très clairement de ne pas intervenir dans cette décision. Alex était assise au bord du canapé, remuant nerveusement sa jambe droite qui se figea soudain quand une nouvelle conversation débuta.

- Maman ?

La voix étranglée, elle arriva quand même à articuler.

- Je suis désolée maman... Je n'aurais pas dû...pardon...dit-elle sans préambule.  
- Chérie, soupira sa mère soulagée que sa fille la rappelle. Ce n'est pas un manque de confiance...Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes que... Tu es si loin, je m'inquiète tant pour toi, c'est tout. Pourquoi m'avoir menti ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas simplement dit... ?  
- Il n'y a que mes études qui comptent pour toi, avoua Alex telle une évidence. Si je t'avais tout dit, tu n'aurais jamais voulu... Tu n'aurais pas compris...  
- Tu crois vraiment que la seule chose qui compte pour moi sont tes études ? demanda sa mère choquée à l'idée que sa fille puisse penser ça d'elle.  
- Tu ne me parles toujours que de ça...se lamenta Alex.  
- Mais Alex...bredouilla sa mère, tu ne m'as jamais parlée que de ça. Tu n'as toujours parlé que de géologie, des fouilles archéologiques que tu espérais tant faire un jour...Je pensais simplement que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour toi...expliqua-t-elle attristée.  
- Ça a été vrai pendant longtemps et jusqu'à il y a encore peu, confessa Alex qui parlait à présent d'un ton rêveur. Mais je l'ai rencontré. Et...les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui.

Genzô se sentit soudain gêné d'entendre ses confidences qui, même plaisantes et le concernant, étaient également très personnelles. En toute discrétion, il se dressa et parti dans la chambre attendre qu'Alex vienne l'y retrouver.

- Maman, poursuivit Alex avec douceur, il est tellement plus facile de réussir sa vie professionnelle que sa vie privée, et ce, quelque soit les objectifs que l'on s'est fixé. Je sens bien qu'aujourd'hui j'ai cette chance unique de pouvoir créer quelque chose avec l'homme que j'aime. C'est vrai : sans savoir si ça durera toute la vie, sans savoir si j'aurais pu trouver mieux ailleurs. Mais je m'en moque. Je veux simplement ne pas avoir à le regretter un jour...

Jamais sa mère ne l'avait entendue parler de façon si grave, si sérieuse et si décidée. Sa fille y croyait si fort. Elle ne se sentait pas le droit de...même si elle ne pourrait jamais s'empêcher d'être terriblement inquiète sur ce pari qu'elle avait fait et qui pourrait être lourd de conséquences si ça se terminait mal. Mais elle sourit mélancoliquement en pensant qu'elle et son mari seraient alors là...

- Est-ce que tu envisages quand même de nous présenter ce jeune homme un jour ? demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire aux lèvres qui se sentit à l'autre bout du fil et qui provoqua un sentiment de soulagement et de joie intense chez Alex.  
- On n'en a pas encore vraiment parlé... mais je pense que très certainement cet été...bafouilla légèrement Alex sous le coup de l'émotion. Je t'appellerai dès que je saurai plus précisément, promit-elle.  
- D'accord. Et bien je pense que j'ai de quoi occuper un peu ton père ce soir avant que l'on ne parte.

Alex ne dit rien mais sa mère l'entendit étouffer un petit rire.

- En tout cas, c'est à moi de tout lui dire maintenant, reprocha gentiment sa mère. Merci du cadeau !  
- Désolée, dit Alex en riant de bon cœur cette fois.

* * *

Genzô à l'autre bout de l'appartement se sentit soulagé à l'entente de cette bonne humeur. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Alex vint le rejoindre affichant un air apaisé. Cette fois-ci les mère/fille s'étaient quittées en bon terme...

- Penses-tu que l'on pourrait programmer un petit séjour en France durant les vacances d'été ? demanda-t-elle timidement, les joues rosées, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de son petit-ami.

Celui-ci la fixa, n'ayant pas besoin d'explications superflues pour comprendre le but de cette visite. Il sourit et répondit :

- Bien sûr. Mais pas avant de...

Le garçon interrompit volontairement sa phrase pour faire réagir Alex.

- « Pas avant »... quoi ?  
- D'avoir fait un petit séjour au Japon, conclut-il en souriant de plus belle.  
- Genzô ! s'écria Alex, tu voudrais que...  
- Mes parents seront jaloux s'ils apprennent que j'ai rencontré les tiens en premier, dit-il le regard pétillant en lui faisant un clin d'œil complice.

Alex sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle fut submergée par l'émotion en un instant. Ils allaient partir au Japon. Il voulait la présenter à sa famille ! Elle ne savait que trop bien l'importance de cette rencontre : elle deviendrait ainsi sa petite-amie officielle, sa fiancée...

Certes leur relation était sérieuse, elle le savait. De toute façon, jamais il ne lui aurait demandée de le suivre à Munich si il en avait été autrement, mais...c'est comme quand on sait que quelque chose doit arriver ou se passer : on a beau s'en douter ou le savoir, au moment où ça arrive, on reste surpris et ébloui comme si on n'en avait jamais rien su ! Et c'est ça que ressentit Alex à cet instant.

Du coup, si certaines personnes peuvent parfois se demander ce qu'ils vont bien pouvoir faire durant leurs vacances, au moins, Genzô et Alex avaient leur programme bouclé avant l'heure. Ils se demandaient même si deux mois seraient suffisants pour tout faire ! Dès les examens passés (et Alex s'était fait un devoir de les réussir et avait donc commencé sérieusement à réviser), le couple partirait quelques jours sur Munich en reconnaissance du futur club de Genzô mais également pour visiter des appartements où ils feraient leur petit nid. Ensuite, ils s'envoleraient directement pour le Japon. Alex était aussi excitée qu'inquiète à l'idée d'y aller. Rencontrer ses « beaux-parents » était symbolique et histoire de compliquer un peu la chose, il y aura la barrière de la langue (elle espérait cependant que quelqu'un parle anglais pour ne pas avoir à se servir continuellement de Genzô comme d'un traducteur) et des cultures ! Mais étant elle-même très intéressée par le Japon, elle connaissait un minimum de choses qui devraient lui permettre d'éviter de faire des impairs...Et puis, elle y rencontrerait les amis de Genzô. Elle était heureuse de découvrir les gens qu'il aimait, les lieux qu'il avait fréquenté plus jeune...là où se trouvait son enfance, ses souvenirs...

Apparemment, ils devraient y rester une semaine (mais avec le décalage horaire et tout ce qui était à découvrir ou redécouvrir, c'était un minimum). Ensuite, ils enchaîneraient avec la France en sachant qu'au milieu de tout ces allers et venues, il leur faudrait caser leur déménagement...

Alex ignorait si Genzô appréhendait sa prochaine rencontre avec ses parents comme elle-même l'imaginait avec les siens. C'est vrai qu'en occident, on est moins à cheval sur les principes et très souvent, la ou le petit-ami vient à la maison sans étiquette particulière et un jour, on annonce tranquillement aux parents que l'on va se marier. S'il n'y avait eu que ça, peut-être que Genzô aurait éprouvé un peu moins de pression que sa petite-amie à l'idée de cette première entrevue. Mais c'était sans compter sur les petits incidents récents entre la française et ses parents, où il était parfois question du jeune homme. A cause de cela, ce dernier avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il y avait donc un équilibre de situation qui, dans un certain sens, rassurait Alex.

* * *

Sans grande surprise, Genzô ne fut pas inscrit sur la liste des titulaires des derniers matches à jouer. Mais comme il en était certain...cela n'affecta pas plus son moral que ça – bien sûr, en orgueilleux il avait toujours un peu de mal à digérer la pilule sur le coup, mais ça passait vite. Du coup, même Herman commençait à se détendre !

Quant à Alex, elle était plongée dans ses bouquins, dans ses notes. Elle révisait tantôt chez Genzô, tantôt au campus installée dans sa chambre ou dans celle d'un autre, tantôt à la bibliothèque – en désespoir de cause lorsque ses notes lui faisaient défaut. Son côté studieux lui permettait d'aborder tout ça assez calmement. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était une déconcentration de dernière minute tellement elle se languissait ses prochaines vacances qui se révèleraient uniques en leur genre !

Elle décida également de ne pas se rendre au tribunal pour le verdict. Cela surpris un peu son entourage, mais comme elle l'expliqua, pour elle, Horst avait déjà eu sa peine. De plus, elle avait autre chose à penser : ses examens commençant ladite semaine, elle ne souhaitait pas être perturbée avec tout ça.

* * *

Premier jour d'épreuve.

Alex rentra chez Genzô le cerveau ramolli, surprise que personne n'en voient s'échapper des formules de chimie, tant elle avait cogité la-dessus tout l'après-midi. Elle était assez satisfaite d'elle mais trop stressée pour le reconnaître. Elle préféra donc s'abstenir de tout commentaire quand son petit-ami lui demanda comment ça s'était passé. Elle préféra, en guise de réponse, faire une moue incertaine en haussant les épaules.

- Viens un peu te reposer va, dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui dans le canapé.

Alex avait prévu de reprendre ses révisions sitôt rentrée mais bon...y'a pas de mal à se faire du bien !

- Tu as des épreuves demain ? s'intéressa-t-il en envoyant sur la table basse le magasine qu'il feuilletait distraitement quand elle était rentrée.  
- Le matin et l'après-midi, soupira sombrement Alex en basculant sa tête en arrière et en cachant ses yeux sous son avant-bras.  
- Aller courage ! l'encouragea Genzô. C'est bientôt fini !  
- Ouais, grogna Alex. Y'a que ça qui me fait tenir...enfin, se reprit-elle en retenant un petit rire, la perspective de voir ma mère en furie si je rate mes exams sans doute aussi.

Elle se redressa, s'étira longuement en manquant de peu d'éborgner Genzô qui s'était approché d'elle pour lui donner un baiser réconfortant et se motiva pour aller attaquer sa pétrologie.

- Tu veux que je m'occupe du repas ? proposa généreusement Genzô pour la soulager un peu et lui permettre de ne se concentrer que sur ses révisions.  
- Bonne idée, lança Alex depuis le bureau. Juste...fais gaffe de ne pas m'empoisonner ! J'l'aurais mauvaise si je ne pouvais pas aller à mes exams à cause d'une intoxication alimentaire.  
- Quoi ? hurla le japonais en se précipitant dans la pièce où se trouvait Alex qui arbora à cet instant un magnifique sourire satisfait.  
- Tu peux répéter ? la menaça-t-il en se plantant devant elle, les poings faits sur les hanches.  
- Hein ? Quoi ? fit la jeune femme mine de rien. Oh...juste je te demandais de ne pas trop cuisiner dans la variété alimentaire, répondit-elle amusée.  
- Tu vas voir si je ne sais pas cuisiner, lança le japonais vexé en tournant les talons vers la cuisine, prêt à relever le défi, tandis qu'Alex, rigolant de bon cœur, se pencha pour ramasser l'un de ses bouquins dispersés sur le sol avant de se replonger sérieusement dedans...

D'avoir, de la sorte, quelqu'un aux petits soins était vraiment une chose agréable.

* * *

Alex passa une semaine d'examens certes studieuse et un peu stressante mais sans soucis particuliers et encore moins de problèmes alimentaires. Elle avait même été agréablement surprise par Genzô qui se débrouillait plutôt bien derrière les fourneaux. Elle l'engagea même, en plaisantant, à y retourner plus souvent afin de s'améliorer. « Je croyais que tu aimais cuisiner ? » lui avait-il alors répondu incrédule, afin de se dégager de cette proposition peu alléchante.

Le soir de leur dernier jour de partiels, la française avait réuni tout leurs amis afin de fêter d'une part la fin des examens, mais également le prochain départ du couple sur Munich – bien que comme se plut à le faire remarquer Maggie, confortée par Herman, cette nouvelle-là ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie de faire la fête !

- Ne fais pas la tête, dit avec entrain Alex à son amie qu'elle préférait voir gaie et enjouée plutôt que tristounette. Munich c'est pas tout près, d'accord, concéda-t-elle, mais c'est pas à l'autre bout du monde non-plus ! Et puis, il y a le téléphone...  
- Ah pour ça, l'art de téléphoner, vous maîtrisez ! glissa Herman dans la conversation.  
- Mouais, reconnut Maggie en faisant la moue. Mais quand même, ça va me faire drôle. Je m'étais habituée à toi, moi !  
- Oui, pour ça, dit Alex en prenant un air de circonstance, je peux comprendre la perte que ça va représenter de ne plus m'avoir à tes côtés...

Elles échangèrent alors un regard avant de partir à rire ensemble. Un rire un peu nerveux, mais libérateur.

- Quand est-ce que vous partez au fait ? demanda Kristel qui vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés.  
- On a la semaine de correction durant laquelle je vais préparer les valises et ensuite direction Munich avant de décoller pour le Japon, se réjouit d'avance Alex.  
- Quelle chance tu as ! Tu vas vraiment avoir de belles vacances ! l'envia la jeune femme le regard rêveur.  
- Merci pour moi ! intervint Lucas. Avec le mal que je me suis donné pour organiser notre petit séjour surprise en Grèce ! bougonna-t-il.  
- Oh ! Mais ne fais pas l'enfant, le réprimanda gentiment sa petite-amie. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire : ce n'est quand même pas courant comme situation, dit-elle en pointant Alex de la main.

Celle-ci regarda alors Genzô et rougit. Elle était entièrement d'accord avec sa copine...

* * *

La soirée fut très agréable et le temps fila à toute allure. Herman et Maggie furent les derniers à partir. Mais alors qu'il restait encore à Genzô et Alex à revenir sur Hambourg ne serait-ce que pour faire leur déménagement, Maggie ne put se retenir (aidée par quelques verres désinhibants) de commencer les sanglots d'adieux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me manquer, dit-elle en s'écroulant dans les bras d'Alex qui faillit partir à la renverse. Ça me fait tout bizarre...  
- C'est l'alcool ça Maggie, dit Alex un peu brusque et sarcastique tandis qu'elle prenait appui contre le montant de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Et puis je te signale qu'on va revenir pendant les vacances ! Et qu'on n'est pas encore parti non-plus...  
- On se reverra ? Promis ? gémit l'allemande.  
- Mais oui, mais oui, dit Genzô distraitement alors qu'il essayait de décrocher les deux filles. Tu viendras nous aider à faire les cartons du déménagement si t'as envie !

Le japonais jeta ensuite un regard en biais à Herman pour lui demander un coup de main et pour récupérer le « paquet ». Les deux amoureux regardèrent ensuite leurs amis s'éloigner dans la cage d'escaliers en priant le ciel pour ne pas les entendre se casser la figure dans les marches avant d'avoir atteint le rez-de-chaussée.

- Ils vont me manquer ces deux-là, avoua Genzô amusé en rentrant dans l'appartement.  
- Moi aussi, reconnut Alex avec un petit pincement au cœur tout en fermant la porte. Mais on gardera contact, dit-elle plus joyeuse, et on aura aussi de quoi s'occuper et se distraire à Munich ! Enfin...j'espère, dit-elle songeuse.  
- Oui, mais fais attention aux différentes distractions qui s'offriront à toi, tu me feras plaisir, lança soudain le japonais suspicieux.  
- Comment ? De quoi tu...commença Alex avant de comprendre. Ah non ! dit-elle en rigolant, tu vas pas remettre ça ! Ou alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu vas à Munich si tu te méfies tant que ça de _lui_ ? Franchement...dit-elle en secouant la tête avec indulgence et commisération.  
- N'empêche, je l'aurais à l'œil le play-boy ! l'avertit Genzô en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil, l'air fatigué.

Alex pouffa de rire. Elle vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en question et frictionna vigoureusement les cheveux noirs du japonais.

- Mon nounours à moi ! s'écria-t-elle affectueusement en lui passant les bras autour du cou.  
- Tu vas voir le nounours, dit le garçon en la faisant basculer sur lui.  
- Non ! s'écria Alex, pas de chatouilles ! Je suis fatiguée ! Pitié !  
- Humm...Si fatiguée que ça... demanda le japonais polisson.  
- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible, rigola Alex. Mais vous êtes des obsédés vous les mecs ! C'est incroyable !  
- De quoi ? s'indigna Genzô. Qui c'est qui m'a réveillé l'autre nuit alors que je dormais si bien ?  
- Oh ! Excuse-moi ! fit mine de prendre la mouche Alex. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai sagement dormir, ne t'inquiète pas, déclara Alex en essayant de se relever.

Chose qu'elle ne parvint pas à faire...

* * *

Cette semaine était vite passée. D'abord, il avait fallu préparer les valises. Chose assez simple au demeurant surtout quand on dispose de toutes ses affaires à portée de main – comme c'était le cas pour Genzô – mais qui pouvait tout aussi bien tourner au sketch quand on a ses affaires disséminées dans plusieurs lieux différents et qu'on ne se souvient plus, par dessus le marché, où l'on a rangé son passeport – comme c'était le cas pour Alex. Enfin, tant bien que mal, ce fut fait.

Concernant ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire à Munich, ça alla plus vite et plus simplement. Un saut sur internet pour réserver l'hôtel, un coup de fil à une agence immobilière pour programmer une première « tournée des grands ducs » et un petit message envoyé à Karl pour lui dire quand ils arriveraient. A ce propos, Alex eut du mal à se retenir de faire une réflexion bien sentie - avec ce qu'il pouvait lui mettre la tête comme un ballon quand il s'y mettait... Mais ne souhaitant pas ranimer ce débat sensible, elle se contenta de sourire avec clémence.

* * *

Le lundi suivant.

Une boule qui ne cessait de remuer en tout sens était apparue très tôt dans l'estomac d'Alex. Et pour cause : les résultats des examens étaient annoncés à partir de 09h45. Mais comme ils étaient toujours affichés en avance, l'étudiante et son petit-ami allèrent à la fac avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance. Croisant les doigts d'une main pour appeler la chance et enfonçant ceux de l'autre main dans celle de Genzô, Alex s'avança vers le tableau d'affichage le stress grandissant. Un rapide balayage dans la liste des reçus...un deuxième parce qu'elle ne s'y trouvait de toute façon jamais au premier coup...un troisième où elle sentit la panique sérieusement la gagner... jusqu'à ce que :

- Là ! s'exclama soudain Genzô en pointant son index vers un nom de la liste situé au milieu de la grande feuille.  
- Oh merci...souffla Alex soulagée dans un murmure.  
- Fais voir un peu tes notes, dit le japonais en se concentrant sur la ligne concernée. Humm, moui, ça va...Tu as eu un peu plus qu'au premier partiel, annonça-t-il visiblement satisfait.  
- Monsieur est donc content ? demanda Alex, amusée par son comportement.  
- Oui, tout à fait ! On peut y aller...

Leur avion décollait pour Munich le lendemain en fin de matinée. Pour ne pas avoir à faire la queue au moment du départ, ils allèrent récupérer leurs billets, et pour Munich et pour le Japon, la veille. Et ils avaient bien fait ! Car malgré la marge de temps dont ils disposaient, ils se débrouillèrent pour arriver en retard au comptoir d'embarquement. Du coup, pour une fois, les hôtesses furent contentes : enfin des passagers qui les remercièrent de ne pas être à l'heure ! Le vol dura à peine plus d'une heure, une heure qu'Alex entendait bien mettre à profit pour potasser un peu les quelques mots en japonais qu'elle connaissait. Si Genzô pensa d'abord que sa petite-amie lisait un bouquin, le fait de la voir régulièrement répéter en silence l'intrigua.

- Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant des mains le livre en question.  
- Ben...je révise un peu, répondit-elle en souriant gênée, avant d'ajouter devant l'air surpris de Genzô : c'est mieux non ?...enfin, si je parle même un chouïa japonais ?...pour tes parents ?  
- Alex, soupira Genzô en souriant. Tu ne vas passer un examen d'entrée à l'université.  
- Non, juste dans ta famille, déclara la jeune femme ironique. Je me demande ce qui est le pire...  
- Mais, fit Genzô en fronçant les sourcils, comment t'imagines-tu mes parents ?  
- Ben...je sais pas moi...des japonais...  
- Ah oui ! Au moins jusque là, tu ne prends pas trop de risque...dit le jeune homme en étouffant un petit rire moqueur.  
- Non ! rouspéta Alex. Ce que je veux dire c'est que...que...

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots et Genzô la regarda perplexe en croisant les bras.

- Je voudrais juste ne pas leur faire une trop mauvaise impression, se désola Alex.  
- Mais enfin, objecta Genzô calmement, pourquoi leur ferais-tu une mauvaise impression ?  
- Je ne sais pas moi, dit Alex qui s'était mise à gratter une tâche inexistante sur son pantalon tout en énumérant l'air désolé : le fait de ne pas être japonaise et de ne pas tout à fait correspondre au profil type de la belle-fille idéale. Le fait de ne pas avoir reçu la même éducation que toi et de forcément me louper à un moment donné...et j'en passe...

Genzô la regardait attendri, décidément, elle ne changerait jamais.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de tout cela, essaya-t-il de la rassurer. D'abord mes parents savent pertinemment que tu es française, donc pas japonaise, et même une française au caractère bien trempé, affirma-t-il ravi.

Ce qui n'eut pas pour effet de ravir la française en question.

- De plus, ajouta-t-il faisant fit de l'expression outrée d'Alex, ma mère sera très heureuse de t'initier aux coutumes japonaises, crois-moi. Quant au fait que tu ne parles pas japonais, mon père et mes frères parlent anglais, alors...Ah oui ! Et pour finir : ils n'ont pas de « profil type de la belle-fille idéale », compris ? dit-il avec un clin d'œil C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'inquiéter, lâcha-t-il soudain dépité.  
- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alex.  
- « Pourquoi ? », répéta Genzô avec un petit rire nerveux. Parce que quand tu feras la connaissance de l'un de mes frères, tu risques de regretter de m'avoir connu...

Leur avion atterrit en tout début d'après-midi. Ils louèrent une voiture et allèrent directement à leur hôtel ou ils déposèrent leurs bagages. N'ayant pas mangé et étant trop tôt pour aller au stade où s'entraînait l'équipe du Bayern, ils décidèrent de prendre leur temps en déjeunant sur place et de partir ensuite faire un petit tour dans la ville. Chemin faisant, Alex repéra un panneau indiquant la direction de la faculté qui l'intéressa. Elle demanda à Genzô de l'y mener.

N'étant pas officiellement les vacances, il y avait encore pas mal d'étudiants sur les lieux – du coup, la section administrative devait fonctionner à plein régime aussi.

- Tu sais quoi, lança Alex. Je vais aller m'occuper de prendre les renseignements dont j'ai besoin et toi tu files rejoindre ton équipe !  
- Mais toi ? demanda le japonais. Comment vas-tu me rejoindre ?  
- Oh ! Je me débrouillerai, t'inquiète ! dit Alex avec assurance. Je ne pense pas avoir beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le stade où s'entraîne l'équipe du Bayern, plaisanta-t-elle. Et même si c'était le cas, ajouta-t-elle pour rassurer définitivement son petit-ami qui n'était pas convaincu, on a nos portables...  
- Ça ne serait pas plus simple que l'on reste ensemble non ?  
- On peut, concéda Alex. Mais si je me réfère à mon inscription sur Hambourg, j'y avais passé la matinée pleine. A toi de voir...

Ce dernier élément sembla avoir quelque peu refroidi les bonnes intentions du japonais qui déposa du coup sa petite-amie aux abords de la fac et prit ensuite la direction du stade où le prochain entraînement allait bientôt débuter...

Genzô passa un rapide coup de fil à Karl pour lui dire qu'il était bien arrivé. Le capitaine munichois l'informa alors qu'il l'attendrait sur le parking du stade – là où il lui conseilla également de se garer. A peine descendu de son véhicule, le japonais vit le blond s'avancer vers lui en arborant un grand sourire : l'un de ses rêves devenait réalité.

* * *

- Bon voyage ? demanda Karl en lui serrant la main.  
- Pas trop mal, merci.  
- Tu as porté tes affaires ? Tu dois avoir envie de te dégourdir les jambes...lança-t-il jovial.  
- Mon sac est dans le coffre, indiqua le japonais en désignant la malle de sa voiture à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait une veste résolument féminine...

Karl aurait voulu demander s'il était venu seul à Munich – la présence d'Alex n'ayant pas été clairement décidée au moment où ils en avaient parlé tous ensemble – mais au souvenir de ce moment précis d'après-match où Shunko avait donné dans son humour bien à lui, le munichois préféra garder sa langue dans sa poche et ne rien dire.

Après tout, la seule personne qui était officiellement attendue au Bayern, c'était Genzô...


	32. Karl

Les deux garçons allèrent directement sur le terrain pour que Genzô y rencontre son futur entraîneur, Franck Schneider, ainsi que ses adjoints. Quelques joueurs étaient alors présents, déjà en tenue. Schneider attendit néanmoins que le groupe au grand complet soit présent sur la pelouse pour présenter officiellement Genzô comme le gardien de l'équipe pour la saison suivante - confirmation qui fut très bien accueillie par le groupe. Genzô était un joueur entier, connu pour son exigence, mais qui était également très apprécié en tant que joueur et partenaire par l'ensemble de ses adversaires et coéquipiers Bien entendu les joueurs du Bayern étaient au courant depuis un moment déjà de l'arrivée imminente du portier japonais, mais le fait qu'il soit là, en chair et en os, donna un dynamisme certain à tous pour le reste de l'après-midi. Karl avait été bien inspiré de demander à Genzô de prendre ses affaires car l'entraîneur incita le gardien à participer à la séance.

Aux bouts des trois heures où tous s'étaient donnés à fond malgré l'absence d'enjeu officiel et où tous avaient bien sués, personne dans le staff ne regretta de s'être battu pour pouvoir compter le japonais dans ses rangs et personne dans l'équipe ne doutait des résultats de la prochaine saison.

Les étirements terminés, les commentaires spontanés exprimés, les joueurs regagnèrent les vestiaires pour une bonne douche. Avant de quitter le terrain, Genzô scruta attentivement les gradins.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? l'interrogea Karl, suivi de Stefan et Shunko.  
- Je regardais si Alex n'était pas arrivée, expliqua Genzô en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Elle t'a accompagnée finalement ? demanda Karl l'air de rien alors que Shunko échangea un regard éloquent avec Stefan  
- Humm...oui, oui, répondit Genzô distraitement, puis se tournant vers l'allemand : elle a voulu aller à la fac où elle compte poursuivre ses cours l'année prochaine. Mais...j'ai un peu peur qu'elle se soit perdue par la suite, confessa-t-il un peu inquiet.  
- T'as pas son portable ? suggéra implicitement Stefan  
- Humm...

Et ce disant, il sortit son téléphone. Alors qu'il allait pour composer le numéro de sa petite-amie, il constata plusieurs messages en absences dont Alex était à chaque fois l'expéditrice. Sa boite vocale était vide. Il l'appela alors mais partit directement en messagerie.

- Soit elle n'a plus de batterie, soit elle ne capte pas, supposa Karl. Viens te doucher et si elle n'est toujours pas arrivée d'ici-là, on partira à sa recherche...

Genzô suivit son capitaine à contre cœur mais en reconnaissant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus sage à faire. Après tout, Alex elle-même lui avait dit que lors de son inscription à Hambourg elle était restée plusieurs heures à attendre. Oui, mais sauf que là, il s'agissait seulement de prendre quelques renseignements, et qu'attendre à la fac ne l'empêchait pas de décrocher.

* * *

Une fois douché et changé, n'y ayant toujours pas de trace de sa petite-amie, Genzô s'apprêtait à quitter le stade avec Karl quand son téléphone sonna enfin.

- Où es-tu ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.  
- J'arrive, je suis en vue du stade, je t'expliquerai...le rassura Alex. Tu n'as pas eu mes message ?  
- Je n'avais rien sur ma boîte vocale, déclara Genzô. Bon, je t'attends au parking.

Les quatre joueurs discutaient entre eux quand la jeune femme arriva.

- Alors ? lui demanda Genzô inquiet.  
- Ben...ça a un peu traîné à la fac et...je me suis perdue, confessa-t-elle gênée.

Genzô soupira tandis que Karl étouffa un petit rire.

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança Alex aux trois autres garçons.  
- Tu attaques fort, la taquina l'allemand.  
- Hé oh ! Ça va toi ! se vexa à moitié la française. Je te signale que je ne connais pas Munich !  
- Humm, elle a du caractère la demoiselle, observa Shunko qui s'attira un petit regard amoureux d'Alex. Mais c'est très bien et puis...qui se ressemblent s'assemblent non ? plaisanta-t-il.

Alex, qui se souvenait à merveille de la dernière intervention du chinois ne le prit pas mal et lui sourit.

- Bon, on va pas rester là, dit Karl avec entrain. Ça vous dit d'aller prendre un verre ?  
- Pas pour moi, s'excusa le suédois. J'ai rendez-vous...  
- Avec une fille ? s'écria Shunko aussi surpris que ravi.  
- Ah! Ah! Très drôle, s'exclama Stefan ironique. Non, avec le réparateur de mon ordi.  
- Ouais...donc, c'est tout comme, commenta à voix basse le chinois alors que son ami était déjà arrivé à hauteur de son véhicule.

Alex trouva le commentaire un peu saugrenu et la réaction du suédois bizarre. Mais venant à peine d'arriver, elle se dit qu'elle aurait bien le temps de trouver une réponse à ses question en apprenant à connaître les uns et les autres.

* * *

Ils ne prirent qu'une voiture pour aller en ville (la circulation commençant à être dense à cette période de l'année). Installés à la terrasse d'un café, ils avaient passé commande et la serveuse venait de leur apporter leur boisson...

- Alors, ça y est ? demanda Shunko en attrapant son verre, vous vous installez à Munich ?  
- Pas de suite, dit Genzô. Pour le moment, on va déjà essayer de trouver un appartement qui nous convienne. On reviendra durant l'été avec toutes nos affaires.  
- Vos vacances vont être bien remplies avec ce déménagement, fit observer Karl.  
- Surtout si tu y ajoutes un séjour au Japon et un en France...intervint Alex enthousiaste.  
- Ah...vous rentrez dans vos pays respectifs ? dit Shunko.  
- Oui. Et toi ? Tu rentres aussi ? lui demanda la française.  
- Comme à chaque trêve estivale...  
- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné à la fac ? questionna soudain Genzô.  
- Ça va, dit Alex partagée. On a remplit un dossier de pré-inscription. Je n'ai plus qu'à demander le transfert de mon dossier de Hambourg sur Munich et prévenir en France que je ne poursuis pas le programme. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à téléphoner à mon maître de stage.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Karl.  
- Parce qu'il était prévu que je reste sur Hambourg. Il ne va pas apprécier que je laisse tomber le projet, dit-elle embarrassée Surtout avec ce qu'il m'a appuyée...  
- T'inquiète pas, tu ne regretteras pas d'être venue à Munich, lui affirma Karl souriant avec un clin d'œil

Alex lui rendit son sourire. Un soudain et bruyant raclement de gorge de Shunko qui observait Genzô l'air amusé la fit sursauter. Les yeux plissés, le japonais fixait l'allemand d'un air peu commode.

- Quoi ? s'indigna Karl. Tu ne veux pas que je te demande la permission pour lui parler en plus ?  
- Genzô...soupira Alex exaspérée. Bon ! Puisqu'il faut en arriver là dès le premier jour, déclara la française décidée. Karl, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique, pourrais-tu dire à Genzô qu'il n'y a rien entre nous et qu'il ne s'agit que de bonnes relations s'il te plaît ?

Genzô parut choqué mais Alex lui lança un regard du genre « Ne dis rien sinon ça va encore plus mal aller » qui le fit se retenir de s'exprimer sur ce qu'il pensa sur l'instant. Shunko avait la plus grande peine à se retenir d'éclater de rire, quant à Karl, il semblait en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur.

- Karl ? insista Alex en se tournant vers le blond.  
- Mais bien sûr que non, il n'y a rien ! proclama-t-il avec véhémence et agacement. D'abord je ne suis pas libre. En plus, comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, c'est ta petite-amie...Et puis ce n'est pas du tout mon genre de fille, renchérit l'allemand en regardant la française comme s'il l'estimait du regard.  
- Bon ça va ! se vexa Alex. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me traiter de thon non plus !

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa quelques instants avant que Shunko ne se décide à intervenir pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais comme études à Hambourg ? demanda-t-il à la jeune femme qui cessa du coup de foudroyer Karl du regard.  
- De la géologie, dit-elle en s'efforçant de maîtriser sa voix. J'étais en archéologie mais comme il n'y a pas cette discipline ici, je poursuivrai en océanographie l'année prochaine.  
- Et bien ! Moi qui m'étais toujours imaginé que les géologues étaient des hommes chauves, barbus et avec de petites lunettes, s'exclama le chinois.

Alex le regarda incrédule puis goûta à la plaisanterie.

- D'accord pour les lunettes, déclara-t-elle. Par contre, je ne suis pas fan de la calvitie ni de la barbe.

L'intervention ayant atteint son but, la discussion dévia ensuite sur le football. Karl demanda à Genzô, comme si de rien n'était, s'il viendrait à tous les entraînements durant son petit séjour.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le gardien incertain. On a des rendez-vous demain et je pense que ça va nous prendre une bonne partie de la journée. Mais j'essaierai de revenir au moins une fois...

Ils restèrent près d'une demi-heure à discuter d'un peu de tout – notamment de la couleur du maillot que porterait Genzô la saison prochaine et qu'Alex trouvait horrible – avant que Shunko ne s'excuse en expliquant qu'il devait rentrer. Ça donna le coup d'envoi du départ. Chacun regagna son chez-lui – Karl devant de toute façon aller dîner chez ses parents...

* * *

Si l'allemand et le japonais se quittèrent sans que rien de soit à signaler, un petit vent frais souffla entre Karl et Alex qui se parlèrent avec un étrange formalisme. Mais le vent en question se transforma en tornade lorsque la jeune femme se retrouva seule avec son petit-ami.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? l'apostropha Genzô sans avoir besoin d'expliquer où il voulait en venir.

Alex était toujours impressionnée quand il se mettait en colère, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

- Je vais te le ré-expliquer alors si tu n'as pas compris, dit-elle la voix légèrement tremblante. On va venir vivre ici dans quelques semaines. Karl est ton ami et c'est également une personne que j'apprécie beaucoup (même s'il l'avait cruellement blessée peu de temps avant). Donc on sera amené à se côtoyer très souvent et peut-être pas seulement sur un terrain de foot. Or je te le dis honnêtement, je ne supporterai pas que tu fasses continuellement ta petite crise dès qu'il me parle ou qu'on plaisante ensemble !

Elle sentait sa respiration légèrement saccadée et du feu aux joues, mais au moins, elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur

- Ou tu as confiance et tu arrêtes ça de suite ou tu n'as pas confiance et ça finira mal, prédit-elle inquiétante.

Genzô resta silencieux, visiblement contrarié, mais ne trouva apparemment rien à dire pour contrer Alex. Et dans la mesure où il ne revint plus à la charge et qu'une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, il était redevenu doux comme un agneau, Alex pensa qu'elle avait dû le convaincre et espéra ainsi que leur prochaine entrevue avec Karl se passerait mieux...bien qu'elle n'avait, pour le moment, pas très envie de revoir le blond de sitôt !

En attendant si les deux amoureux passèrent finalement une agréable soirée en tête à tête, l'allemand, de son côté, mit plus de temps à se remettre de son après-midi, véritablement seul chez lui...

Genzô prévint Franck Schneider qu'il serait absent le lendemain. Effectivement, les deux jeunes gens furent occupés toute la journée. Ils avaient rendez-vous à l'agence immobilière en début de matinée et ils visitèrent pas moins de six appartements dans la journée, le tout guidé par un agent très zélé qui leur bourra le cerveau de détails et d'explications dont ils n'arrivaient même plus à saisir et retenir l'utilité près de deux heures avant que ne se terminent les visites. Malgré la confusion éprouvée, ils parvinrent à arrêter leur choix sur deux des logements visités. L'agent leur remit alors les caractéristiques détaillées accompagnées de photos de chacun d'eux et leur demanda de le tenir au courant assez rapidement, les demandes étant nombreuses (ben voyons...).

* * *

Il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée pleine à passer à Munich, ayant leur avion le lendemain très tôt le matin – pour ne pas dire au milieu de la nuit. Genzô souhaitait profiter de cette journée pour aller s'entraîner le matin tandis qu'Alex préféra rester à dormir un peu et apprécier ensuite les prestations d'un hôtel cinq étoiles – d'autant plus que leur journée marathon de la veille l'avait épuisée et forcée à se lever trop tôt à son goût.

- Je te rejoins pour midi, murmura-t-elle encore endormie, la tête toujours enfouie dans son oreiller.  
- Alors à tout à l'heure, chuchota tendrement Genzô qui lui déposa un baiser sur les cheveux avant de quitter discrètement la chambre son sac sur l'épaule.

La jeune femme profita ainsi d'une matinée détente tandis que son homme se défoulait sur la pelouse du stade en compagnie de ses nouveaux coéquipiers Karl et lui s'étaient retrouvés « copains comme cochons », les évènements de l'avant-veille étant bien loin pour eux. Les deux amis étaient heureux de rejouer ensemble. Ils firent un petit match les uns contre les autres et Genzô constata à quel point Karl avait eu raison quand il lui avait affirmé que l'équipe comptait les meilleurs dans chaque secteur. Organiser la défense était un vrai régal, faire basculer sur l'avant avec Stefan au milieu, qui organisait le jeu avec un sens inné de la stratégie, bluffant, et marquer un but avec Karl survolté en attaque, d'une facilité enfantine. Ah oui ! La prochaine saison s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures !

Alex arriva au stade un quart d'heure avant que ne se termine l'entraînement. Elle galéra un peu dans tout ces couloirs - se demandant comment elle avait pu gagner un jour une course d'orientation au primaire - et parvint enfin à trouver l'accès au terrain.

Elle resta à attendre que ce ne soit l'heure dans le couloir qui donnait directement accès à la pelouse en s'occupant en lisant les différentes consignes de sécurités et autres panneaux accrochés au mur. Soudain le bruit caractéristique des chaussures à crampons qui martèlent un sol dur se fit entendre et Alex en déduisit que la séance était terminée et que les joueurs regagnaient les vestiaires. Curieuse de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les nouveaux partenaires de son petit-ami, elle s'orienta vers le terrain et regarda l'équipe défiler. Avec un léger parfum de « déjà vu », les hommes (dont la moyenne d'âge lui semblait supérieure à celle d'Hambourg) passèrent devant elle en la saluant au moyen d'un petit sourire ou d'un petit « bonjour », mais en gratifiant, tous autant qu'ils étaient, la jolie fille d'un regard intéressé. Arriva ensuite Genzô qui discutait avec Stefan sur une tactique défensive, suivi de Karl et Shunko. Le japonais s'arrêta au niveau de sa petite-amie qui prit bien soin de ne diriger son regard que sur lui tandis que les trois autres gagnaient les vestiaires.

- C'est bon, tu ne t'es pas perdue ? la taquina le japonais qui s'approcha un peu plus d'elle pour l'embrasser.  
- Ah c'est malin ! répliqua Alex mi-agacée mi-amusée. Va plutôt prendre une douche si tu veux un bisous ! Aller, hop ! l'expédia-t-elle.

Les joueurs se trouvaient désormais tous dans les vestiaires. Alex se retrouva soudain face à face avec l'entraîneur de l'équipe qui quittait à son tour le terrain. C'était un homme grand, blond, aux épaules carrées, dont on devinait le passé sportif. Il avait les traits moins fins que ceux de son fils (qui devait tirer de sa mère) mais qui ne lui enlevait en rien son air avenant. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Alex en posant sur elle un regard bienveillant et la salua.

- Vous êtes la fiancée de Genzô, c'est ça ? interrogea-t-il un peu hésitant.

Alex se sentit rougir.

- Heu...juste la petite-amie, corrigea-t-elle gênée. Mais, de Genzô c'est exact.  
- Hé bien j'espère que vous vous plairez à Munich, lança-t-il accueillant.  
- Moi aussi, déclara la jeune femme en souriant. C'est bien parti pour...  
- Tant mieux alors, s'en réjouit l'homme qui s'en alla par la suite. Bonne journée !  
- Merci monsieur Schneider, vous aussi.

Il lui fit une impression radicalement opposé à Zeman, autrement dit : excellente ! La-dessus la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit et les joueurs sortirent un par un. Du petit groupe des « jeunes », Shunko sortit en premier, suivi de près par Stefan et Karl. Ce dernier jeta un regard tout aussi hésitant qu'inquiet vers Alex dont il s'approcha. Mais alors qu'il souhaitait engager la conversation avec la jeune femme, celle-ci se tourna délibérément vers le suédois.

- Tu as pu faire réparer ton ordinateur finalement ? lui demanda-t-elle sans préambule.  
- Heu...oui, répondit Stefan qui parut aussi surpris que gêné que la jeune femme s'adresse directement à lui - comme si ce genre de situation lui paraissait incongrue.

Alex ne put se retenir de sourire face à sa réaction. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Il conserva une attitude neutre et détourna poliment le regard afin de ne pas avoir à poursuivre une discussion qui semblait le mettre mal-à-l'aise. Alex trouva cette réaction très contrastante avec le comportement explosif et libéré qu'il avait sur un terrain, comme quoi...

Stefan devait faire la même taille qu'Alex. Il avait les cheveux d'une blondeur dorée et des yeux bleus légèrement plus foncés que ceux de Karl, bleu marine, mais qui s'éclaircissaient vers la pupille...très beaux eux aussi. Une mèche de cheveux un peu plus longue que les autres recouvrait partiellement et élégamment l'un de ses yeux en fonction d'où elle décidait de se placer. Il avait un visage fin, aux traits doux, angéliques. Par comparaison à ses coéquipiers, il n'émanait pas de lui cette impression de force brute et dominante comme Alex avait pu la ressentir chez Genzô ou Karl – cela n'empêchant pas le garçon d'être un excellent capitaine - mais au contraire une sorte de fragilité qui inciterait plutôt à vouloir prendre soin de lui... si l'on ne se sentait pas irrémédiablement tenu à distance par un mur invisible, qui là, rappela quelque chose de bien précis à la jeune femme (mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à se mettre hors d'atteinte des autres comme ça ?). Alex eut du mal à définir exactement ce qu'elle ressentit à cet instant. Mais si effectivement chaque être était unique, à cet instant Stefan lui sembla l'être bien plus que les autres...

Elle se débrouilla pour éviter le regard de Karl jusqu'à ce que Genzô les rejoignent. Les deux souhaitèrent par la suite de bonnes vacances à tout le monde, rendez-vous étant pris pour le mois d'août.

* * *

La française fut d'humeur morose le restant de la journée, expliquant à Genzô qu'elle était un peu stressée à la perspective de rencontrer très prochainement sa famille – ce à quoi Genzô ne trouvait plus rien à répondre, ayant déjà épuisé tout ses arguments pour la détendre à ce sujet.

Ils se couchèrent tôt - ayant le réveil à 2h00 du matin. Sans avoir eu besoin de sonnerie, Alex fut levée à l'heure : elle n'avait quasiment pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop d'agitations, d'excitations, de tourments l'avaient empêchée de trouver le sommeil. Elle espérait que la fatigue aurait raison d'elle dans l'avion. Un taxi les attendait devant l'hôtel (Genzô ayant ramené le véhicule de location la veille pour être plus tranquille) pour les conduite à l'aéroport. Alors que le japonais continuait sa nuit dans le véhicule qui roulait en silence, Alex observait les lumières des enseignes lumineuses qui illuminaient la nuit, sentant son cœur serré.

Ils arrivèrent à temps au terminal où ils enregistrèrent leurs bagages avant de passer la douane. La soudaine animation qui régnait dans l'aéroport conjuguée aux lumières vives réveillèrent temporairement Genzô. Ils se dirigèrent vers un espace réservé aux premières classes où il leur faudrait encore attendre un moment avant qu'on ne les appelle pour monter dans l'appareil. Là se trouvaient des fauteuils nettement plus confortables que ceux en métal traditionnellement fixés dans les salles d'embarquement classiques. Genzô s'était absenté quelques instants et revint en tenant une tasse dans chaque main : café fort pour lui, thé pour elle. Mais Alex ne put qu'y tremper une fois les lèvres. Elle se sentait mal, nauséeuse. Certainement le contre-coup d'une nuit blanche à laquelle on pouvait ajouter un étrange sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse. Elle regrettait la façon dont elle s'était conduite. Mais c'était trop tard – elle et son impulsivité affective ! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle continue à bouder comme une gamine de 7 ans ? Maintenant, il lui faudrait attendre un bon moment avant de pouvoir s'excuser. En fin de compte, elle ne savait même pas. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois, trouvant très jubilatoire d'avoir ainsi l'impression de mener la danse.. mais seulement temporairement...seulement... Elle n'expliquait pas une réaction aussi disproportionnée de sa part. Maintenant elle s'inquiétait de savoir quelle importance cela aurait pris quand elle reviendrait. Elle l'aimait pourtant bien, même beaucoup, malgré la récence de leur relation, malgré le fait de ne pas apprécier certains de ses comportements, malgré le fait que...Totalement dépitée, elle tenta de relativiser et de faire bonne figure. Après tout, elle se trouvait à ce moment-là à l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi, avec la personne qu'elle avait choisi, et qu'elle rechoisirait s'il fallait encore le faire ! Alors, il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter ainsi. Surtout que si ça se trouvait, des deux intéressés, elle était bien la seule à s'en faire, l'autre devant certainement mettre ça sur le compte d'un comportement caractériel.

Souriant à cette vision des choses, elle sentit soudain son portable vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Elle fut étonnée que quelqu'un l'appelle à une heure pareille. Sa mère ? Pour savoir si elle avait bien embarqué ? Non : elle ne lui avait pas donné la date exacte de son départ. Maggie ? Qui voulait lui souhaiter « bonnes vacances » ? Pourquoi pas... après tout, cela correspondait plus ou moins à ses horaires quand elle sortait. Alex regarda son portable, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'un appel. Un message. Elle sentit soudain son cœur s'accélérer, battre plus fort. Ses yeux qui jusqu'alors oscillaient entre le clos et le mi-clos s'ouvrirent pleinement, en alerte. Elle valida fébrilement le message et lu.

Juste deux mots : PARDONNE MOI.


	33. Premiers pas dans le Shizuoka

Alex ferma les yeux, courba la tête, sourit pour elle-même et poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Elle ressentit un bonheur immense, une joie naître au fin fond d'elle même sans avoir envie de l'analyser. Elle était tellement soulagée. Soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas, soulagée de ne pas être, à l'évidence, la seule à nourrir des regrets sur les évènements récemment passés...Deux mots qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie le droit de dire ou d'écrire de peur que tout se confonde, que tout s'amalgame. Mais _lui_ l'avait fait – et à trois heures du matin en plus... Elle avait pensé que s'exprimer aurait pu sembler déplacé, exagéré... mais pas lui. Il fallait qu'elle lui réponde. Lui dire que c'était _elle_ qui était désolée de son comportement. Elle était de toute façon trop impatiente et émotive pour attendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus.

Elle ignorait comment, mais Genzô, pourtant assis à ses côtés, n'avait pas prêté attention à ses gestes et réactions, et c'était une bonne chose. Sans doute n'était-il tout simplement pas en état de percuter quoi que ce soit à cause du manque de sommeil...Elle sourit en s'imaginant, et à petite échelle en plus, ce qu'aurait été la réaction – un peu légitime elle l'avouait – de son petit-ami s'il découvrait que l'un de ses meilleurs amis envoyait des textos à trois heures du matin à celle qu'il aime pour lui demander de le pardonner ! Le pardonner de quoi en plus ? Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, jamais Alex n'aurait pu réussir à le convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait « que » d'amitié froissée...et elle reconnaissait que si la situation se passait dans l'autre sens, elle ne croirait pas Genzô non-plus...Donc autant rester discret pour ne pas avoir à dire n'importe quoi afin de ne blesser personne. La jeune femme se leva, décidée, occasionnant cette fois-ci un regard interrogateur du jeune homme. « Pipi... », prétexta-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace avant de s'éloigner vers les toilettes les plus proches. Elle savait qu'elle lui faisait une cachotterie, mais elle était tellement persuadée que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire pour tout le monde...

Très sommairement installée sur la cuvette rabattue des toilettes qui, par bonheur ne sentaient pas les toilettes et ne « ressemblaient » pas à des toilettes non-plus, Alex pianota fébrilement sur les touches de son téléphone pour répondre au message : NE T'EXCUSE PAS - C'EST MA FAUTE.

Elle était satisfaite. Ainsi, elle espérait que lors de son retour dans quelques temps, ça ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Alors qu'une voix neutre retentit soudain dans le salon où la jeune femme était de nouveau installée, le cœur plus léger, invitant les passagers de leur vol à se présenter à la porte d'embarquement, à l'autre bout de la ville, Karl venait de recevoir la réponse d'Alex. Le jeune homme sourit à la lecture de ces quelques mots si vite envoyés, éteignit son portable et le posa distraitement sur sa table de chevet. Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés sous la tête, le regard vague, il soupira et essaya de trouver le sommeil qui lui avait fait défaut jusqu'à présent...

* * *

Leur vol dura plus de dix heures et fut aussi long que monotone. Il y avait bien la radio et les rediffusions ininterrompues de films plus ou moins récents (on passait de « Anges et Démons » à « Mais qui veut la peau de Roger Rabbit ? »), mais rien ne parvint à distraire la jeune femme. Elle fit plusieurs tentatives de lecture et re-lecture de ses fiches de japonais, mais rien de rentrait. Elle était trop fatiguée et commençait à enfin sentir le sommeil la gagner. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Genzô qui, lui, dormait depuis un moment, elle se laissa aller et emporter dans une succession de rêves plus ou moins absurdes dont elle ne se rappellerait pas au réveil.

Il était près de 10h30 lorsque l'avion se posa à l'aéroport de Narita. Le dépaysement était déjà là et l'excitation aussi.

Malgré le fait de lui avoir répété maintes et maintes fois que tout se passerait très bien et que sa famille était on ne peut plus charmante, Alex remarqua néanmoins que Genzô était un peu plus crispé qu'à l'ordinaire. Le japonais lui serrait la main avec une poigne inhabituelle et elle sentit la pression s'intensifier (sans non plus lui broyer les doigts) alors que l'escalator les menant au hall de réception arrivait en bout de course. Ne sachant pas qui allait venir les chercher et ignorant de toute façon à quoi ressemblaient les membres de sa famille, Alex se laissa guider par l'expression et les pas de son petit-ami.

A la grande surprise de ce dernier, sa mère était venue en personne les accueillir à l'aéroport. Les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent de la petite femme au visage radieux, exprimant toute la joie qu'elle avait de revoir son fils et de faire enfin la connaissance de celle qui lui apportait tant de bonnes choses.

Dans un japonais assez approximatif mais relativement compréhensible, la française parvint à se présenter en s'inclinant bien bas dans un geste de politesse. La petite femme y fut sensible, d'autant plus qu'à l'évidence ce n'était pas des plus naturels pour la jeune femme. Malheureusement, madame Wakabayashi ne parlait pas un traître mot d'anglais, elle passa donc par Genzô pour annoncer à Alex qu'elle était charmée de faire sa connaissance et très heureuse de l'accueillir chez elle, au Japon. Son comportement vis-à-vis de la jeune femme était doux, compréhensif et patient. Elle réussit ainsi à mettre Alex un peu moins mal-à-l'aise. Disons que la française s'était attendue à avoir un accueil de ce genre par la maîtresse de maison (et heureusement, parce que si ça c'était mal passé, elle aurait craqué sur place). La personne qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était monsieur Wakabayashi. Se doutant que Genzô avait plus hérité du tempérament de son père que de sa mère, elle s'attendait à se retrouver en face d'un homme certes poli et prévenant, mais néanmoins distant et impressionnant...et comme elle avait déjà eu du mal à séduire le fils, elle n'osait imaginer ce que ça serait avec le père !

Ils firent le trajet dans un monospace de luxe conduit par un chauffeur. La climatisation fut la bienvenue car il faisait très chaud à l'extérieur. Genzô sourit devant l'effet produit sur sa petite-amie. La mère et le fils échangèrent quelques mots – auxquels Alex ne comprit bien évidemment rien – avant que Genzô ne fasse son rapport.

- Nous allons directement à la maison, expliqua-t-il. Pour le moment il n'y a personne. Mon père et mon frère aîné sont au travail et mon deuxième frère à la fac. Ils ne rentrerons que dans la soirée.  
- Comment s'appellent tes frères au fait ? demanda brusquement Alex gênée alors qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais intéressée à la question.  
- L'aîné c'est Yosuke et l'autre Tate, répondit Genzô.  
- Et celui qui t'inquiète tant, c'est... ? demanda Alex en souriant.  
- Tate, soupira Genzô devant l'air amusé de sa mère qui semblait avoir compris de quoi ils parlaient.

La voiture pénétra dans un grand parc et se gara sous un porche prévu à cet effet. Lorsqu'Alex descendit de la voiture elle ne put retenir un « waouh » admiratif qui fit sourire ses hôtes. Le jardin était véritablement magnifique. Tout, depuis la plus petite fleur jusqu'au plus grand arbre, était harmonieusement travaillé. Alex devina sur le derrière de la maison un jardin zen avec un bassin qui devait certainement contenir des carpes et être surmonté d'un petit pont... Genzô l'invita à s'avancer vers le devant de la maison. Soudain, la jeune femme se figea en voyant débouler au triple galop un gros chien blanc aux oreilles pointues dont elle n'avait encore jamais vu un tel spécimen.

- Hé ! John, s'écria Genzô en prenant les devants.  
- C'est ton chien ? questionna inutilement Alex en voyant le jeune homme s'accroupir pour mieux caresser son bon gros toutou.  
- Ouais, dit le garçon ravi qui se releva et laissa sa place. Tu peux le caresser, il est très gentil.  
- Même avec les inconnus ? demanda Alex en hésitant à avancer sa main vers le museau bien fourni en dents de l'animal.

Mais il s'avéra rapidement que John, tout comme son maître, était plus impressionnant qu'il n'était méchant. La bestiole s'allongea soudain sur le dos les quatre fers en l'air, quémandant des caresses sur le ventre qu'Alex lui fournit avec joie...

- Aller viens, l'invita à le suivre ensuite le japonais.

* * *

Ils pénétrèrent dans un grand hall frais qui leur apporta une bouffée de fraîcheur appréciable. Alex cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité et regarda tout autour d'elle. Tout comme le jardin, l'intérieur de la maison, qui était immense, l'impressionna. De nombreuses portes, couloirs et un grand escalier se présentaient en face d'eux. L'escalier permettant l'accès aux chambres du premier étage.

Leurs affaires avaient déjà été montées dans leur chambre...une chacun. Et oui ! N'étant pas fiancés, les deux jeunes gens devraient faire lit à part (pour leur plus grande joie !).

Madame Wakabayashi les invita ensuite à venir prendre un rafraîchissement dans le jardin à l'ombre d'un grand arbre qui devait être plus que centenaire...Genzô servit d'interprète le temps de quelques phrases. Soudain, malgré le fait d'avoir dormi dans l'avion et de s'être un peu reposée, Alex sentit la fatigue la prendre d'un coup, sournoisement. Son air absent, ses petits yeux qui luttaient pour rester ouverts n'échappèrent pas à son petit-ami qui lui proposa d'aller se reposer en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, soit d'ici une bonne heure.

- Non, non, refusa-t-elle gênée. Ça va aller, il faut juste que je m'habitue au décalage ho...raire, conclut-elle dans un bâillement mal géré.  
- Alex, la gronda Genzô. Va te reposer. Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne vexe personne.

La jeune femme regarda un peu inquiète madame Wakabayashi qui lui fit signe de la main d'y aller en souriant.

- Ça la fout mal, se plaignit Alex alors qu'elle montait les marches du grand escalier pour gagner sa chambre.  
- Mais non, assura Genzô. Et puis, il vaut mieux ça plutôt que tu ne t'écroules dans ton bol, ajouta-t-il amusé. Imagine que tu te plantes une baguette dans le nez...  
- Humm...Quel humour...

Parvenus au premier étage, ils bifurquèrent sur la droite. La chambre d'Alex était juste en face celle de Genzô (ses parents n'avaient pas été sadiques au point de les mettre à deux étages différents). Avant de gagner ses quartiers, la jeune femme inspecta la chambre de son petit-ami : une chambre de footballeur type. Des posters qui dataient un peu (certainement de l'époque avant-Allemagne), des coupes, des médailles, des photos qu'Alex regarda un peu plus attentivement que le reste et sur lesquelles figuraient les amis de Genzô.

- Ce sont tous tes amis ? demanda-t-elle attendrie.  
- Oui. Tu les rencontreras d'ici peu je pense, avertit le garçon.

Alex approcha un peu plus son visage du cadre et fronça les sourcils...

- Mais t'as toujours joué avec une casquette sur la tête ma parole ? s'exclama-t-elle. C'est un porte-bonheur ou autre chose ?  
- En quelque sorte, répondit Genzô en souriant.

Une nouvelle envie de bailler fit se redresser et s'étirer la jeune femme. Elle embrassa alors son petit-ami et s'éclipsa dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande, lumineuse, sobre mais élégamment décorée. Des meubles de bois laqué sur lesquels étaient posées des poupées japonaises, un petit autel dans le fond de la pièce surmonté d'une peinture... et en son centre, un futon moelleux, épais et paraissant si confortable. N'écoutant que son instinct, Alex se laissa tomber à genoux dessus puis s'y écroula toute habillée avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Genzô était, quant à lui, redescendu rejoindre sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil de jardin, apparemment persuadée que son fils viendrait l'y retrouver.

- Tu ne voulais pas te reposer toi aussi ? lui demanda-t-elle l'air soucieux.  
- Non, ça ira maman merci. Je dormirai mieux ce soir, prédit-il en prenant son verre de limonade.

Sa mère le regarda un instant, pensive puis...

- Nous nous sommes inquiétés pour toi il y a encore peu de temps, dit-elle très sérieusement. Mais ne nous ayant pas appelé, nous avons pensé que tu souhaitais régler tes problèmes tout seul...

Genzô la regarda par-dessus son verre et acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête.

- Ainsi donc, tu joueras à Munich l'année prochaine ?  
- Oui.  
- Et qu'en sera-t-il pour toi et Alex-san ?

Genzô fut surpris. Malgré toute la discrétion que sa mère pouvait avoir, il y avait dans le ton de cette dernière question une certaine crainte qui dévoilait le fait que, même à distance et sans pouvoir lire le courrier du cœur de son fils, elle se souciait de sa vie sentimentale autant que de sa vie professionnelle...et même certainement davantage.

- Hé bien, hésita à se lancer Genzô, je lui ai demandée de m'accompagner à Munich...

Il vit sa mère poser ses mains jointes sur son cœur, tout comme elle avait réagi quand il avait dû annoncer (grâce à Tate) qu'il avait une petite-amie, et le regarder intensément.

- ...et elle a accepté.

Genzô se racla un peu la gorge dans une réaction un peu nerveuse.

- Nous allons donc nous installer ensemble, conclut-il en se frottant la nuque un peu mal-à-l'aise.

Si le jeune homme avait éprouvé un peu de difficultés à se livrer, sa mère, elle, n'eut aucun mal à prendre son fils dans ses bras dans un élan de tendresse maternelle.

- C'est une bonne, très bonne nouvelle, annonça sa mère enthousiaste.

Genzô fut autant satisfait que rassuré d'entendre ces paroles. Bien sûr, il faudrait du temps pour se connaître, mais si sa mère lui avait annoncé de suite que la jeune femme ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il l'aurait sans doute mal vécu ! Sa mère lui posa quelques questions sur la jeune femme : pourquoi était-elle venue en Allemagne ? À quoi occupait-elle ses journées ? Ce qu'elle ferait par la suite à Munich ? Bref, très certainement les mêmes questions auxquelles auraient de nouveau droit les deux jeunes gens le soir-même lorsque toute la famille serait réunie...Ils discutèrent par la suite des autres membres de la famille. De son père qui passait toujours autant de temps au travail et que la présence de Yosuke ne semblait pas freiner dans son rythme – bien au contraire : devant lui succéder, il fallait préparer au mieux cet événement (bien que monsieur Wakabayashi ne donnait pas vraiment l'impression de vouloir s'arrêter pour le moment). De Yosuke qui inquiétait un peu sa mère à passer tant de temps au travail et qui négligeait un peu, du coup, sa vie sociale et sa fiancée qui semblait se lasser d'attendre une demande en mariage qu'elle ne verrait sans doute jamais venir. Et de Tate, qui devait encore plus inquiéter madame Wakabayashi (mais qui avait au moins le mérite de la distraire de temps en temps). Toujours aussi étudiant, toujours aussi heureux de vivre et de profiter de la vie, Madame Wakabayashi avait dû néanmoins intervenir pour stopper le flot incessant de petites-amies à la maison. Elle se doutait bien que son dragueur de fils retrouverait ses conquêtes ailleurs, mais au moins le défilé d'êtres les plus extravagants qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré assez cessé !

Genzô était heureux que dans un certain sens, rien n'ait trop changé chez lui. Ça lui évitait d'avoir l'impression d'être un étranger quand il rentrait à la maison...

L'heure du déjeuner approchait et madame Wakabayashi envoya Genzô réveiller sa petite-amie. Il la trouva profondément endormie, l'air apaisé et regretta de mettre fin à son repos. Mais avec un petit bisous, la culpabilité s'envole vite.

Alex se réveilla lentement. Sa première expression refléta bien son impression : elle ne savait plus où elle était ! Quelques secondes et la présence de Genzô lui furent nécessaire pour tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête et réaliser où elle était et pourquoi elle y était.

- Bien dormi ? demanda aimablement le japonais.  
- Oui, ça m'a fait du bien, le remercia la jeune femme. Quelle heure est-il ?  
- Bientôt celle de déjeuner. Tu te lèves tranquillement et on descend ?

Alex dit « oui » d'un hochement de tête mais se leva de suite comme un ressort, comme d'habitude. Pensant soudain à quelque chose, la française se mit à balayer des yeux la pièce, sous le regard intrigué de Genzô, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur un petit sac posé à l'écart des autres. L'air décidé, Alex s'en saisi, l'ouvrit et chercha avec ardeur à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Genzô en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'Alex lui présentait une demi-douzaine de petits paquets soigneusement emballés.  
- J'ai pensé que ça ferait plaisir à ta famille... Le Japon n'est-il pas le pays des petits cadeaux ? demanda-t-elle souriante mais crispée.  
- Tu penses vraiment à tout toi ! lui confia le jeune homme qui la prit dans ses bras.

Et par rapport à ce genre de comportement...

- Genzô...hésita Alex.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je suppose que durant notre séjour ici, il y aura quelques habitudes à changer, ou de choses à ne pas faire, pour ne gêner personne...?

Le japonais se contenta de faire une moue fataliste et d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête.

- Bon, on descend ? proposa-t-il.

* * *

Madame Wakabayashi les attendait dans la salle à manger. Alex se languissait de prendre son premier repas familial japonais. Maîtrisant le maniement des baguettes, elle n'appréhendait pas particulièrement de « faux-pas » dans ce domaine – elle craignait plus de faire involontairement une drôle de tête à la découverte de nouveaux goûts !

Le repas fut une véritable découverte de nouvelles saveurs. Un vrai régal pour les yeux et la plupart du temps pour le palais (bien que parfois, c'était « étrangement » surprenant). Tout se passa bien mais ce moment fut néanmoins un peu frustrant : Alex qui aimait tant parler n'osa pas dire grand chose, gênée qu'elle était à sans arrêt demander son aide à Genzô pour exprimer la pensée la plus simple. Elle se languissait de pouvoir discuter, même si cela serait en anglais, avec les autres membres de la famille...

Une fois le repas terminé, Genzô proposa à Alex de sortir promener, ce que sa petite-amie accepta avec joie. Ils souhaitèrent un bon après-midi à madame Wakabayashi et disparurent dans le dédale de petites rues qui composait la ville. Par automatisme, Genzô faisait toujours le même trajet.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Alex.  
- Je pensais passer par le stade municipal pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas mes amis qui y traînent, expliqua Genzô. Ça te dit ?  
- Très volontiers, s'exclama la jeune femme enthousiaste. Je me languis de rencontrer tes amis !  
- Hé bien, ton souhait va se réaliser plus vite que tu ne le penses...

* * *

Marchant les mains dans les poches et discutant avec décontraction, quatre garçons, dont un ballon au pied, arrivaient en sens inverse. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, regardant droit devant eux, incrédules. Puis convaincus d'avoir reconnu la silhouette imposante de leur gardien, ils repartirent d'un pas plus alerte pour venir le rejoindre, à la fois heureux de le revoir et intrigués de savoir qui était la fille qui l'accompagnait...

- Wakabayashi-kun ! s'exclamèrent-ils en arrivant à leur niveau.  
- Salut les gars..., répondit souriant le gardien.  
- Ça fait longtemps dis donc ! fit l'un.  
- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu rentrais un peu au pays ! gronda gentiment un autre.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça fait plaisir de te revoir...

Comme Alex aurait pu (et dû) s'en douter, ils bavardèrent en japonais. Ne comprenant bien évidemment rien (en dehors du fait que tous semblaient heureux de se revoir), elle demeura silencieuse et immobile, observant la scène des retrouvailles avec amusement. Mais après quelques phrases échangées, l'excitation retomba et les quatre nouveaux venus posèrent sur la jeune femme un regard curieux et très intéressé. Si de loin, ils s'étaient demandés qui elle était, de près, en la voyant main dans la main avec leur ami, le doute n'était plus vraiment permis. Et quelques coups de coudes peu discrets les uns aux autres accompagnés de sourires entendus allèrent dans ce sens...

- Ah ! Oui..., fit Genzô un peu gêné, en se rendant compte que les présentations n'avaient pas été faites. Alex, je te présente Isawa (un grand fin à la longue tignasse), Kisugi (un peu plus petit avec une chevelure bouclée sur la tête – c'était naturel ça pour un japonais ?), Taki (même taille que Kisugi avec des dents de devant proéminentes – presque chevalines) et Ishizaki (le plus petit des quatre, avec des cheveux quasiment rasés et une bonne bouille de comique).

Il les avaient présentés en allemand – langue totalement inconnue des quatre japonais - avant de poursuivre dans sa langue maternelle.

- Les gars, dit-il en se tournant vers ses amis, je vous présente Alex, ma petite-amie.

Donc c'était bien ça. C'était sa petite-amie. Les joueurs avaient beau l'avoir déjà compris, les yeux ronds et la bouche entrouverte avec une parfaite synchronisation, ils avaient l'air ahuri par cette annonce. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas une image particulièrement romantique de leur gardien. Ils l'imaginaient plus se sacrifiant les poignets pour conserver ses cages inviolées que jouant de la mandoline sous la fenêtre d'une fille pour lui faire la cour...

- Alex ne parle pas japonais, informa le gardien, l'anglais serait donc plus de rigue...

Mais devant l'expression abasourdie de ses amis, Genzô, toujours à fleur de peau, réagit.

- Ouais bon, ça va ! se renfrogna le gardien. Vous n'avez jamais rencontrer de couple ?  
- Oui, confirma Izawa, mais venant de toi...c'est...surprenant !  
- C'est vrai que depuis qu'Ishizaki a une copine, plus rien ne devrait nous étonner ! pouffa Taki.  
- Répète un peu ! s'emporta l'Ishizaki en question.

Alex s'effraya sur le coup de la tournure que semblèrent prendre les évènements, mais après quelques explications quant au relationnel que les joueurs entretenaient entre eux, elle put appréhender à leurs justes valeurs leurs réactions (c'est à dire au quatrième voir cinquième degré de sérieux). C'est donc dans un anglais éprouvant – les quatre n'étant pas particulièrement connus pour être des cadors dans la langue de Shakespeare – que la conversation se prolongea.

- Quand êtes-vous arrivés ? questionna Izawa.  
- Tout à l'heure, les renseigna Genzô.  
- Vous restez longtemps ? poursuivit Taki.  
- Une semaine...  
- Oh! C'est dommage, s'exclama Ishizaki. Tu vas rater Tsubasa! Il n'arriva qu'à la fin du mois, précisa le japonais en réponse à la question muette du gardien. Il est parti quelques jours en vacances au Brésil avant de venir passer le reste de l'été ici avec sa petite famille...  
- Tant pis, dit Genzô fataliste. On aura de toute façon l'occasion de se croiser en Champions League la saison prochaine, conclut-il avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- C'est vrai au fait ? Tu as signé au Bayern avec Schneider ? demanda Kisugi qui était tout aussi excité que les autres d'entendre la réponse.  
- Ouais c'est ça.

Le Bayern...Schneider...Alex se languissait de savoir si Karl avait bien reçu son message et si celui-ci l'avait rassuré...

- Dis donc Alex-san, lui demanda Izawa, la ramenant brusquement au moment présent. C'est la première fois que tu viens au Japon ?  
- Non...mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je pourrais répondre « oui », précisa la française.  
- Tu es allemande ?  
- Non, française.  
- T'as bon goût hein ? fit Ishizaki à Genzô en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.  
- Ishizaki..., gronda Genzô.  
- Elle n'aurait pas une sœur ? poursuivit Taki taquin.

Genzô soupira tandis qu'Alex se mit à rire.

- Je suppose que vous êtes aussi des footballeurs ? s'enquit la française.  
- Oui, mais on a beau être tout les cinq en équipe nationale, on n'est pas vraiment du même niveau que Wakabayashi-kun, précisa Kisugi humblement.  
- J'ai joué au primaire avec Taki, Kisugi et Isawa, expliqua Genzô. Et fort heureusement que peu de temps avec Ishizaki, lança-t-il soudain blagueur au joueur qui prit une brusque couleur pourpre.  
- Ah! merci, s'exclama-t-il. Ça fait plaisir ! Vraiment !  
- Allons, Ishizaki-kun, tout le monde sait reconnaître tes hautes performances à leurs justes valeurs, ajouta Taki d'un air compatissant en passant un bras autour du cou de son ami.

Et une fois n'étant pas coutume, le petit groupe rigola de bon cœur grâce à la participation bien involontaire d'Ishizaki.

Les questions alternées se poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent au stade municipal où se tenait un entraînement de jeunes encadrés par un coach au porte-voix fort utile. Assis sur un banc surplombant le terrain, tous prirent place et discutèrent des projets des uns et des autres pour la saison à venir : des équipes de J-League qu'ils « risquaient » d'intégrer, aux équipes européennes qu'ils devaient pour le moment se contenter de voir à la télévision...

* * *

Le soleil commençait à rougir à l'horizon lorsque Genzô se leva enfin et informa ses amis qu'il leur fallait maintenant rentrer. Tous se souhaitèrent alors chaleureusement une bonne fin de soirée en espérant revoir le couple avant son retour en Europe. Alors que Genzô et Alex partirent de leur côté, les quatre japonais restèrent un instant à les observer s'éloigner.

- Qui l'aurait-cru ?  
- Ouais...Wakabayashi-kun avec une fille !  
- Ça fait bizarre quand même...  
- Ouais...enfin... tant qu'il ne s'y prend pas avec elle comme avec un ballon...  
- La pauvre ! J'te raconte pas l'état dans lequel elle serait !  
- Enfin...de toute façon, ça ne pourra jamais être pire qu'Ishizaki !  
- Oh ! La ferme !  
- Aller, on rentre...

* * *

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les deux tourtereaux arrivèrent au domicile des Wakabayashi. John fut le premier à venir les accueillir dans le parc en aboyant joyeusement. Toujours main dans la main, Alex sentit soudain la prise de Genzô légèrement se resserrer. Intriguée, elle tourna la tête vers son petit-ami et constata qu'il s'était figé sur place, les sourcils froncés. Alex suivit son regard pour comprendre et vit alors débouler presque aussi vite que le chien un garçon qui ne pouvait visiblement être que le fameux Tate...


	34. La famille Wakabayashi

Genzô semblait se préparer à recevoir l'impact. Son frère s'arrêta en dérapage devant eux, à moitié plié par un point de côté et essoufflé d'avoir couru comme un perdu. Genzô soupira et roula des yeux avant de regarder Alex d'un air navré. Grand, mince, le pantalon trop large qui laissait entr'apercevoir son caleçon, le gilet boutonné de travers sur une chemise débraillée, les cheveux coiffés hirsutes avec les pointes décolorées, Tate semblait tout droit sorti d'un manga ! La mine réjouie, le garçon fit une accolade à son frère - « Gen, ça fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir si tôt », et prit si rapidement Alex dans ses bras dans un geste débordant d'affection, que la jeune femme n'eut même pas le temps de réagir (elle n'avait pas une image aussi exubérante des japonais) - « Alex-chan, s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste avant de se prendre un amical coup de point dans l'épaule de la part de Genzô en guise de rappel à l'ordre, heu...pardon, Alex-san, je suis vraiment heureux de faire enfin ta connaissance ». A leur surprise le garçon s'était immédiatement exprimé en anglais. Alex et Genzô en conclurent aussitôt que madame Wakabayaski était passée par là. « Aller venez, leur dit-il en les invitant à le suivre d'un geste de la main, tout le monde vous attend ».

Si l'arrivée tonitruante de Tate avait participé à détendre un peu Alex, le fait de savoir que le comité d'accueil au grand complet les attendait la stressa soudainement.

Les trois jeunes gens étaient en train de remonter l'allée qui menait à la maison lorsque Tate engagea la conversation.

- Vous avez fait bon voyage ?  
- Très bon merci, répondit Genzô.

Alex préféra laisser le soin à son petit-ami de répondre à moins que l'on ne s'adresse directement à elle. Elle avait non-seulement peur de dire n'importe quoi mais aussi de passer pour un peu trop volubile. Relevant la tête, la française eut le loisir de constater que les autres membres de la famille Wakabayashi les attendaient carrément sur le perron – ce qui lui occasionna de surcroît une montée d'adrénaline. Loin d'être inquiet comme elle, Genzô avait pourtant déjà fort à faire avec son frère...

- Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu avais refusé de me montrer une photo de ta copine la dernière fois, lui dit en aparté Tate faussement vexé, elle est vraiment très jolie. Y'avait pas de quoi avoir honte tu sais !  
- De quoi ? s'exclama Genzô qui s'arrêta net de marcher comme s'il venait de heurter un mur invisible. Ça n'a  
jamais été une question de honte ! C'est parce que je t'avais surpris en train de fouiller dans mes affaires, nuance !

Et là-dessus Genzô accéléra le pas pour se porter au niveau d'Alex qui marchait un à deux mètres devant eux et qui l'entendit du coup marmonner « Avoir honte...non mais vraiment...qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre..il n'en rate jamais une celui-là... ». Dans la seconde qui suivit, la jeune femme se retrouva encadrée de Genzô sur sa gauche et de Tate sur sa droite. Tate, qui lui fit un grand sourire et un clin d'œil malicieux avant de faire un petit signe de tête en direction de son frère qui râlait toujours. Alex comprit alors immédiatement que Tate n'était pas prêt d'arrêter de taquiner Genzô, vue comme celui-ci démarrait au quart de tour dès qu'il lui disait quelque chose. Quand on a un client pareil, on en profite...Mais elle comprit également ce que Genzô avait voulu exprimer quand il lui avait fait part de ses craintes concernant la rencontre avec sa famille, et plus précisément avec son spécimen de frère !

* * *

Étant parvenue aux pieds des marches du perron, Alex se retrouva à seulement quelques mètres des personnes dont elle n'avait pour le moment qu'entendu parler : à l'extrême gauche se trouvait la mère de Genzô, qu'Alex connaissait déjà et qui avait toujours ce discret sourire bienveillant et serein. A ses côtés, Yosuke. L'aîné des frères semblait incontestablement le plus sérieux. Il dégageait une impression de réflexion et d'application. Chez lui, tout était net, voir strict, depuis sa coupe de cheveux soigneusement plaqués, en passant par ses lunettes bien carrées, pour finir par son costume – certainement de travail – dont on distinguait encore les plis du repassage. Yosuke ne donnait pas l'air de rire souvent. Alex verrait bien si elle se trompait ou non, mais elle se l'imaginait tel un garçon un peu coincé. Elle trouva un contraste entre les trois frères flagrant !

Et à côté de Yosuke se tenait le père de Genzô, monsieur Wakabayashi. L'homme qui avait contribué à rendre ce voyage au Japon si stressant pour Alex. L'homme qui correspondait parfaitement ce à quoi, malheureusement, la jeune femme s'attendait : un personnage impressionnant – et ce, à divers niveaux. A sa première idée, sans même qu'il n'ait encore prononcé le moindre mot, il lui fit penser à un homme de pouvoir, puissant, inébranlable. Grand, aussi grand que Genzô, l'homme était « massif » (aucun doute, son plus jeune fils avait hérité de son physique et de sa prestance). Ses cheveux noirs aux traînées blanches dénotaient de son statut de patriarche de la famille. Il portait, tout comme son fils aîné, un costume de ville et des lunettes à la monture carrée derrière lesquelles ses yeux vifs et intelligents observaient et analysaient ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il dégageait de lui une impression de force, de sévérité mais pourtant aussi de justesse – un peu comme le directeur d'école qu'on appréhende de retrouver le jour où l'on a fait une bêtise mais dont on apprécie tout autant les encouragements parce que d'une grande valeur.

Espérant ne pas avoir donner l'air d'avoir fixé l'homme, Alex monta les marches la gorge serrée, ses joues brûlantes, en sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et se présenta cérémonieusement à son « beau-père » puis à Yosuke – toujours dans un japonais un peu douteux. Les deux hommes firent de même. De sa voix grave et posée (très certainement capable de faire vibrer des verres à plein régime), monsieur Wakabayashi salua respectueusement la petite-amie de son fils dans sa langue naturelle mais n'eut pas le vice de poursuivre en japonais et souhaita donc par la suite la bienvenue à Alex en anglais. Il en fut de même pour Yosuke qui terminait sa phrase tandis que monsieur Wakabayashi serrait brièvement mais sincèrement son fils cadet contre lui.

Les salutations achevées, monsieur Wakabayashi rentra dans le grand hall de la maison. Son épouse regarda Alex en souriant et l'invita d'un geste de la main à suivre son mari à l'intérieur. La jeune femme s'exécuta non sans avoir auparavant jeté un coup d'œil derrière elle pour s'assurer que Genzô la suivait.

Les trois frères fermaient la marche. Tate donna un petit coup de coude à Yosuke et lança un regard éloquent en direction de la française qui franchissait le seuil de l'entrée.

- Il a bon goût le frangin, hein ?  
- Tate, soupira Yosuke, n'apprendras-tu donc jamais à te tenir un peu ?  
- Oh la la, bougonna Tate, toi, faudrait vraiment que tu te détendes un peu de temps en temps !  
- En tout cas, intervint Genzô d'un ton ferme, essaie de te tenir ! Elle est déjà assez stressée comme ça sans que tu en rajoutes !  
- Moi ! s'exclama Tate indigné.  
- Oui. Toi ! confirma l'aîné des trois frères.  
- Humpf...fit le garçon d'un air hautain en levant le nez.

L'heure du dîner approchait et en cuisine les aides s'activaient afin que tout soit prêt à l'heure. La table était déjà dressée. Alex suivit son hôte dans le petit salon attenant à la salle à manger, là où un apéritif serait pris en attendant. Se sentant toujours un peu mal-à-l'aise et horrifiée à l'idée de commettre l'impair des cinq premières minutes, la jeune femme resta debout à côté des fauteuils, patientant que tout le monde prenne place pour savoir où s'asseoir (la vie étant tellement codifiée et hiérarchisée au Japon...). A son grand soulagement, elle se retrouva à côté de Genzô, en face de madame Wakabayashi elle-même assise à côté de Tate. Monsieur Wakabayashi et Yosuke occupant les extrémités. Des boissons fraîches alcoolisées ou non leur furent servies. Genzô donna son verre à sa petite-amie en lui glissant un discret « ça va ? » auquel la jeune femme répondit par un mouvement de tête positif.

* * *

Malgré un rapport relativement concis et exhaustif fait par sa mère en fin de matinée, Genzô s'intéressa aux activités de tout un chacun. Son père, toujours peu enclin à parler de quelques problèmes que ce soit, indiqua que tout allait bien, bien qu'une vigilance constante était nécessaire afin que son entreprise tourne au mieux. Yosuke compléta en déclarant que le travail était des plus intéressants et motivants. Le jeune homme exposait sa théorie selon laquelle seul un parfait épanouissement dans le travail permettait à un homme de réellement se sentir exister (ce qui occasionna un subit étouffement de Tate qui avala sa gorgée de coca de travers à l'entente d'inepties pareilles...) lorsque le service fut annoncé. Tous se dirigèrent alors vers la table de la salle à manger où de nombreux plats avaient été déposés, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Ils gardèrent les même place qu'autour de la petit table et Yosuke put terminer son exposé, salué sarcastiquement par Tate.

- Évidemment, lança sèchement Yosuke à l'attention de son frère tout en rajustant ses lunettes, en ce qui te concerne, l'épanouissement ne passe pas par le travail.  
- Mais bien sûr que si, se défendit Tate, simplement, moi, je suis un artiste !

Et Alex n'en aurait jamais douté...

- Et toi Alex-san, demanda poliment Yosuke à la jeune femme qui se sentit se raidir quelque peu à l'entente de son prénom, tu es également étudiante ?  
- Heu oui, dit-elle d'une voix encore un peu défaillante, j'étais étudiante en archéologie à la faculté de Hambourg...

Monsieur Wakabayashi adressa un furtif regard intéressé à la jeune femme. Il sembla surpris d'apprendre qu'elle faisait des études scientifiques et qui plus est, dans un secteur peu commun. Peut-être se l'était-il imaginée en « secrétariat » ou autre activité plus féminine, ou encore, plus « dilettante »... Quoi qu'il en soit, il en fut agréablement surpris et trouvait cela valorisant, et pour la jeune femme, qui ne se contentait donc pas d'avoir seulement un certain potentiel de séduction, et pour son fils, qui ne se présentait pas à la société avec une belle femme à son bras dépourvue du moindre intérêt.

- « étais » ? souleva Tate.  
- Oui...je...c'est parce que je quitte la faculté de Hambourg pour continuer mes études à Munich l'année prochaine, expliqua Alex un peu gênée. Mais je poursuivrai alors dans un autre secteur de géologie...parce qu'il n'y a pas d'archéologie là-bas...  
- Pourquoi quittes-tu Hambourg dans ce cas ? demanda surpris Yosuke.

Tate étouffa un rire moqueur.

- Et après, Môssieur me dit que je ne sais pas me tenir ! En attendant, moi, je réfléchis ! Tu n'es pas au courant d'où va jouer Gen la saison prochaine ? Aller Einstein, fais travailler tes petites cellules grises...l'encouragea sarcastiquement le garçon.  
- Tate...le réprimanda doucement sa mère.  
- Ah ! fit Yosuke gêné qui lança cependant un regard acide à son frère, oui bien sûr... excuse-moi, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement avec Genzô...  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, le rassura de suite Alex qui commençait à bien cerner le relationnel entre les trois frères et l'ambiance qui devait logiquement en découler.  
- Hé ben dis donc, glissa Tate à son petit frère, en attendant, elle doit sacrément t'aimer pour te suivre là-bas et bouleverser ses plans d'études...  
- Oh... ce n'est pas un sacrifice du tout, tu sais, le contredit poliment Alex alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose.

Quant à Genzô, il lança à son frère un regard désespéré.

- Alex aurait pu rester à Hambourg, signala le jeune homme en le fixant, mais...disons que j'aurais alors fait ce qu'il fallait pour que la séparation ne soit que momentanée et le moins pénible possible pour nous deux.

Là-dessus, Alex sentit la main de Genzô se poser sur la sienne et la serrer un bref instant en signe d'assurance à ses propos. Elle en fut très heureuse...Tate afficha une mine incrédule.

- Mais je ne suis pas convaincu que tu comprennes ce genre de chose, ajouta Genzô un peu narquois.  
- Vu le genre de fréquentations qu'il a, ça m'étonnerais, insinua Yosuke qui n'avait pas digéré la remarque moqueuse dont il avait été la cible.

Monsieur Wakabayashi se racla bruyamment la gorge en quête d'un peu de silence et de calme. Ses fils obtempérèrent...

- Concernant ton transfert sur Munich, demanda le chef d'affaires à son cadet, tout est réglé ?  
- Oui, assura Genzô. J'ai un agent qui s'occupe de tout ça et crois-moi, il est plus du genre à devoir se modérer qu'à se motiver.  
- Il ne te manque rien ? s'enquit sa mère. Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ? Tu as un logement ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
- Maman...dit Tate qui se voulait rassurant en regardant sa mère attendri, avec l'argent qu'il doit gagner, Gen doit pouvoir s'acheter un appartement par jour ! Alors ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, tu sais quand même qu'il s'est toujours très bien géré tout seul.  
- On est passé par Munich avant de venir et on a déjà visité plusieurs appartements, compléta Genzô en regardant Alex. Je pense qu'on conclura l'affaire quand on rentrera...  
- « On » ? souleva à nouveau Tate avec une joie non-dissimulée. Oh oh ! Dois-je en déduire que le petit frère s'apprête à faire le grand saut dans la vie commune ? Aïe !

Le petit frère en question venait de lui tirer un coup de pied sous la table.

- Continue comme ça et c'est le grand saut par la fenêtre que tu vas faire toi, murmura Genzô menaçant.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? demanda Yosuke en regardant Tate avec condescendance, qu'Alex-san allait dormir sous un pont ? Excuse-le, dit-il alors en regardant la jeune femme.

* * *

Les plats principaux furent alors desservis – ce qui provoqua un entracte salvateur - et divers desserts furent posés à leur tour sur la longue table.

- Qu'avez-vous fait cet après-midi ? demanda madame Wakabayashi à son fils.  
- On se rendait au stade municipal quand on a rencontré Isawa, Taki, Kisugi et Ishizaki, répondit Genzô (qui traduit ensuite pour Alex).  
- Donc, tu as rencontré les amis de Genzô...dit Yosuke à la française.  
- Oui, dit Alex désormais souriante. Je les ai trouvé très sympathiques !  
- Sérieux ? plaisanta Tate.  
- En général c'est quand on voit _tes _amis qu'on a envie de partir en courant, trancha Genzô, pas les miens.  
- Que comptez-vous faire durant votre séjour au Japon ? questionna monsieur Wakabayashi à l'intention des deux jeunes gens.  
- Je pense que ça va surtout dépendre de ce que veut faire Alex...répondit le garçon et regardant ensuite sa petite-amie avec complicité.  
- Hé bien, déclara Alex qui sentait qu'on lui donnait la parole, j'aimerais beaucoup aller visiter des temples...  
- Pour ça, il faut que vous alliez à Kyoto visiter les temples Nijo jo, Kinkakuji et Ryoanji, intervint Yosuke avec enthousiasme, tout heureux qu'il était de faire partager ses connaissances (et son avis). Profitez-en aussi pour aller voir le Kyoto gosho, c'est magnifique !  
- Merci Yosuke ! lui lança Alex. Si on a le temps, j'aimerai aussi aller à Tokyo, dit-elle avec un soupçon d'excitation dans la voix. Cette ville me semble tout simplement fascinante !  
- On aura le temps, l'informa Genzô amusé de voir sa petite-amie se comporter enfin un peu normalement.  
- Alors allez y faire un tour dans la journée mais aussi durant la nuit, ajouta Tate. Ça vaut le coup, l'ambiance y est totalement différente !  
- Ce n'est pas à Tokyo qu'il y a des bars à thème un peu...spéciaux ? s'aventura Alex.  
- Tout à fait, confirma Tate qui sentait qu'il allait se découvrir des points communs avec la demoiselle. Si tu aimes les endroits branchés, va à Shibuya, à la Tour 109, tu y trouveras ton bonheur !

Alex le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et poursuivit,

- Il n'y a pas aussi un endroit qui s'appelle Giropon ou...  
- Roppongi, corrigea Genzô. Oui, mais là-bas, c'est surtout de l'activité nocturne.  
- Hé bien, constata Yosuke, vous n'allez pas beaucoup dormir avec un programme pareil !  
- Oh, je pense qu'on devra faire une sélection, dit Alex. Nous ne sommes pas spécialement des noctambules non-plus, ajouta-t-elle en faisant une petite grimace.

La jeune femme craignait d'avoir donné une fausse image d'elle. C'est vrai que mis à part pour aller jouer ou aller voir un match, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se coucher extrêmement tard et n'aimait pas non-plus énormément sortir en discothèque ou autres endroits similaires. Mais aller au Japon, découvrir Tokyo sans voir au moins une fois sa vie nocturne, c'était du gâchis !

- On pourrais aussi aller à Kobe, Nara, proposa Genzô.

Alex acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Si cela vous intéresse, intervint monsieur Wakabayashi, je pourrais me mettre en rapport avec un professeur universitaire sur Tokyo et voir s'il serait libre à un moment pour vous recevoir. Il travaille avec une équipe de chercheur sur le Fuji-Yama...  
- Vraiment ? s'exclama Alex sans retenu en regardant le père de Genzô comme s'il lui offrait un trésor. Oh ! Pardon..., se reprit-elle aussitôt affreusement gênée. Je...je voulais dire que cela me ferait très plaisir, merci Wakabayashi-san.

Elle aurait voulu disparaître sous la table. Elle sentait tout les regards braqués sur elle. Pourtant, aucun des visages de l'assemblée ne paraissaient scandalisés de son intervention. Au contraire.

- Ça a l'air de te faire plaisir dis-moi, remarqua Tate.

Alex, le visage rouge des joues jusqu'aux oreilles ne put que confirmer d'un hochement de tête.

- Bien, déclara alors le père de Genzô. Dans ce cas, je téléphonerai dès demain à Atsutomo-san pour voir quand il pourrait vous recevoir !

Alex osa alors regarder l'homme toujours gênée, mais constata avec un immense soulagement qu'il l'observait en arborant un léger sourire satisfait.

- C'est pas beau ça franchement ! s'exclama soudain Tate, attirant l'attention sur lui. Une fille qui préfère passer sa journée dans un centre sismologique qu'à faire les boutiques ! Non mais sérieux, je ne croyais pas que ça existait !

Et tous d'en rire de bon cœur..


	35. Simplement savoir ce qu'il en est

Certes Alex avait gardé d'excellents souvenirs et ramené d'innombrables photos de son premier séjour au Japon, mais cela n'était rien, absolument rien comparé à ce qu'elle éprouva en étant sur place et qui plus est, en ayant son petit-ami comme guide. Un guide qui ne passait pas particulièrement inaperçu d'ailleurs...Fort heureusement, le comportement des fans au Japon était nettement plus vivable et respectueux qu'en Europe. Là-bas, inutile de se promener travesti ou entouré de quinze gardes du corps ! Bien entendu, Genzô était régulièrement accosté. Souvent des personnes s'approchaient d'eux/de lui pour lui demander un autographe ou de poser sur une photo, mais il n'y avait rien eu de dérangeant à proprement parler et ils avaient pu en toute liberté se promener dans tous les lieux qu'ils avaient finalement décidé de visiter...d'un point de vue objectif en tout cas. Parce qu'Alex avait eu énormément de mal à digérer un double bisous de deux jolies filles (forcément !) sur les joues du gardien qui en plus, malgré qu'il ait pu jurer le contraire à celle qui lui lançait des regards de plus en plus inquiétants, n'avait pas particulièrement boudé son plaisir. Qu'il y vienne encore une fois à l'embêter avec Karl et elle lui ferait manger son appareil photo avec les piles et la housse en prime !

* * *

En plus des temples et villes au patrimoine historique riche, les deux jeunes gens avaient pu rencontrer monsieur Atsutomo, chercheur aussi compétent qu'agréable de son état, qui leur fit visiter les diverses installations sismologiques avec force de commentaires. Genzô fut autant impressionné par la quantité de travail que cela représentait que par l'intérêt majeur que sa petite-amie y accordait. Il avait tout à fait conscience de l'utilité scientifique et publique que cela avait, mais comment une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années pouvait-elle trouver à ce point des sismographes ou autres pierres volcaniques si attractives ? Là, il était dépassé...

Néanmoins, le jeune homme avait été grandement soulagé qu'Alex préfère les pierres aux sorties nocturnes...surtout avec Tate et sa bande d'amis. Ah effectivement, Alex qui désirait découvrir des lieux insolites et branchés en eut pour son argent ! Jamais ô plus jamais, Genzô ne passerait une soirée avec ces fous furieux, et Alex pas plus que lui ! Après les « bars prison », les discothèques où les boissons étaient servies dans des perfusions, Genzô avait vécu la honte de sa vie en devant chanter « Alouette...Gentille alouette » affublé d'un déguisement de circonstance, devant un public, fort heureusement très restreint et de confiance, mais totalement hilare devant sa performance. Et si Alex, en plus de tout les autres, ne s'était pas également prêtée à ce petit jeu – sans parler du temps qu'elle avait passé à le convaincre -, jamais ce grand gaillard d'1m83 de virilité et d'orgueil n'aurait accepté.

Dans un registre plus calme et plus satisfaisant, la jeune femme eut l'occasion de rencontrer d'autres joueurs et amis de Genzô lors de leur visite dans des villes voisines. Elle en était d'ailleurs arrivée à la conclusion irréfutable que son petit-ami n'avait dans son entourage que des footballeurs. Et si elle ne se rappelait déjà plus du nom de tous ces garçons (au patronyme de toute façon impossible à retenir), tous eurent eux, la même réaction béate et un tantinet moqueuse en découvrant le côté sentimental du grand Wakabayashi qu'ils vénéraient tant... Ainsi, alors que Genzô avait émis le souhait de revoir ses amis, il ne manifesta après quelques remarques qui n'eurent pour effet que de lui faire rougir les oreilles, d'intérêt plus que pour leur planning de vacances.

Ils passèrent de ce fait la plus grande partie de leurs journées en balade et s'arrangeaient pour être de retour au domicile lorsque les autres membres de la famille s'y trouvaient également, autrement dit, en soirée.

Grâce au système des transports publics bien développé, il était aussi aisé que rapide de se déplacer d'un point à l'autre. De plus, par chance, quasiment tout les lieux où ils avaient décidé de se rendre étaient bien desservis. Alex put ainsi découvrir, entre autres, les effets bénéfiques et relaxants des onsen... malheureusement réservés soit aux femmes soit aux hommes. Leur séjour étant assez court, ils durent se contenter de cette unique expérience, mais Genzô promit à sa petite-amie que lors d'un prochain voyage, il l'emmènerait dans un lieu bien plus merveilleux où ils pourraient partager tout les plaisirs qu'offrent les sources thermales...ensemble.

Bien sûr les deux amoureux avaient, en toute discrétion et à plusieurs reprises, enfreint la règle du « chacun sa chambre » lorsque Genzô venait souhaiter une _bonne nuit_ à sa _tendre et douce. _Mais il leur avait fallu du coup se débrouiller et trouver d'ingénieuses astuces pour éviter au plancher de grincer et ainsi de se faire « trop » remarquer (car si monsieur et madame Wakabayashi restaient silencieux à ce sujet, ils n'en étaient pas naïfs pour autant – et avaient surtout été jeunes eux aussi), ce qui avait, plus d'une fois, occasionné chez le jeune couple des foux-rires plus ou moins contrôlés, provoqués par des positions inédites... Mais malgré ces moments d'intime complicité, en fin de compte, de ne pouvoir être aussi libres que chez eux en Allemagne, les gênait parfois.

Tant de choses étaient si différentes d'un pays à l'autre : l'architecture, les coutumes, l'art de vivre ou encore les religions. Mais un des faits qui marqua le plus Alex fut le rythme de vie à l'intérieur-même de la famille. Et même si monsieur Wakabayashi occupait une position élevée dans la hiérarchie sociale, il était soumis au même rythme que n'importe qui d'autre. L'homme se levait de très bonne heure tout les matins et ne rentrait jamais avant 20h30 voir 21h00 tout les soirs - et ce, même le dimanche, journée de repos qu'il passait généralement en compagnie de ses amis, le plus souvent aux abords d'un terrain de golf (les terrains semblaient d'ailleurs pousser au Japon comme des champignons). Donc les seuls moments où la famille pouvait se retrouver pour discuter de la journée ou aborder des points bien précis était le soir. Et la famille Wakabayashi ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

Durant ces soirées, Alex avait pu discuter de choses et d'autres principalement avec les frères de Genzô et ainsi mieux les connaître (et réciproquement). C'en était presque caricatural. Les deux garçons semblaient tellement issus de deux univers distincts, qu'en fonction de quoi Alex voulait parler elle savait à l'avance avec qui elle entamerait la discussion. Ceci dit, les deux garçons s'étaient toujours montrés intéressés et disponibles. C'était différent avec les parents. Car certes il y avait la barrière invisible de la génération d'au-dessus qui limitait les approches mais monsieur Wakabayashi avait en cela de particulier, que même présent et visiblement inoccupé, l'homme donnait incroyablement l'impression d'être en plein conseil d'administration. Quant à son épouse, Alex avait pris sur elle de faire une faute à chaque mot mal prononcé, mais, armée de son guide du langage, elle arriva tant bien que mal à « échanger » à deux ou trois reprises quelques idées ou réflexions avec la femme.

La jeune française porta un jugement très positif sur cette famille qui, malgré les différences incontestables qui individualisaient ses membres, malgré le fait de vivre dans une certaine opulence là où beaucoup craignent que l'argent détruisent les liens existants, présentait dans sa grande majorité tout les aspects d'une famille saine, soudée, où chacun était heureux de pouvoir profiter de ce que la vie lui apportait en prenant grand soin de veiller sur les autres...Et même si Alex n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de sa famille, de son relationnel avec ses parents, elle éprouva un soir, seule dans sa chambre, recroquevillée dans les couvertures sur son futon, un sentiment de mélancolie qui lui laissa craindre qu'elle ne soit peut-être pas autant appréciée par ses hôtes que ce qu'elle-même pouvait les estimer. Ils se montraient toujours si gentils, ouverts, accessibles avec elle... mais peut-être était-ce trompeur, surtout dans ce pays où l'on ne montre pas ses ressentiments, où l'on fait toujours bonne figure... Elle manquait tellement d'assurance qu'elle doutait souvent et pour beaucoup de choses. Elle aurait aimé savoir ce qu'ils pensaient d'elle... mais c'était impossible. Aller les trouver et leur poser la question ? Rien que d'y penser, c'en était risible et elle disparut un peu plus sous ses couvertures. Elle demanderait à Genzô ! Après tout, le but de ce voyage était de la présenter à ses parents. Elle ne voyait donc pas comment il repartirait d'ici sans avoir un minimum d'avis sur la question...

Heureusement pour elle, se connaissant, elle savait déjà qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil ses récurrentes angoisses auraient disparu et qu'elle aborderait sa prochaine journée, dès le matin, avec le même entrain habituel...

* * *

Cette semaine avait été bien trop courte, ou était passée bien trop vite. Les deux « touristes » en avaient profité le plus possible et ne s'étaient octroyé aucun jour de repos. Tant et si bien que la veille de leur départ, après avoir accompli un véritable marathon durant la journée, Alex, exténuée, n'eut la force de veiller jusqu'à des heures impossibles comme elle le faisait quotidiennement depuis son arrivée. A la fin du repas, après que la jeune femme eut souhaité une « bonne nuit » à tout le monde, Genzô l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre où elle ne tarda guère à s'endormir.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le jeune homme redescendit au petit salon pour y rejoindre les membres de sa famille. Tous étaient confortablement installés lorsque madame Wakabayashi proposa de prendre un thé. La femme se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, vide à cette heure-ci - le personnel ayant quitté les lieux depuis peu de temps - suivie par Genzô qui vint l'aider à préparer la boisson.

- Votre séjour touche déjà à sa fin, fit remarquer la femme un brin nostalgique alors qu'elle posait une bouilloire sur le feu.  
- Il sera vite passé...  
- J'espère qu'Alex-san se sera plu parmi nous...ajouta-t-elle la voix un peu inquiète.  
- Sans aucun doute, la rassura Genzô.  
- Je l'aime beaucoup cette jeune femme, confia-t-elle alors à son fils en le regardant tendrement. J'espère que tout se passera au mieux pour vous deux dans l'avenir...  
- Merci maman, murmura le jeune homme pudique mais ravi.

Quelques minutes passèrent en silence, du temps que madame Wakabayashi s'appliqua à la préparation du thé, lorsqu'elle annonça soudain.

- Aller viens, tout est prêt.

Tout deux regagnèrent le petit salon. Genzô portait le plateau où s'entrechoquaient les tasses et la théière, précédé de sa mère qui alla prendre place auprès de son époux. Il posa le plateau et s'assit à son tour dans un fauteuil, en face de ses deux frères qui partageaient le même siège.

Tate regarda alors le plafond comme s'il pouvait y voir à travers Alex endormie dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir m'endormir aussi vite et aussi facilement...  
- Ça, c'est à force de te coucher tard. Tu en as perdu un rythme de sommeil convenable, fit observer sa mère avec une nuance de reproche.  
- Maman...soupira le garçon. Ce sont les vacances ! Dès la rentrée, je reprendrais de bonnes habitudes...

Yosuke avala de travers son thé brûlant.

- Ah parce que tu seras « encore » étudiant l'année prochaine ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Ben oui...annonça son frère avec nonchalance.

Monsieur Wakabayashi s'abstint du moindre commentaire (son aîné ayant à merveille exprimé sa propre pensée) et concentra son regard sur le liquide brun que contenait sa tasse blanche. Heureusement pour son bien être personnel, l'homme avait deux autres fils qui le contentaient davantage...

Il regarda ensuite son cadet et demanda d'un ton neutre comme s'il poursuivait une conversation déjà entamée,

- Tu as déjà rencontré ses parents ?  
- Non, pas encore, concéda Genzô qui comprit immédiatement de quoi son père lui parlait. Nous rentrons à Hambourg quelques jours et devrions ensuite nous rendre en France pour les rencontrer...  
- C'est mieux ainsi, approuva son père. Il est plus convenable que tu ais déjà fait leur connaissance avant de vous engager plus en avant tout les deux.

Un silence reposant s'installa alors quelques instants dans la pièce.

- Moi je l'aime bien cette fille ! intervint soudain Tate avec son enthousiasme habituel. Et toi Yosh' ?

Le garçon donna alors un coup de coude dans les côtes de son frère pour stimuler sa réponse – bien que l'interpeller verbalement aurait été suffisant, ça aurait au moins évité à Yosuke de se renverser du thé chaud sur la cuisse...

- Tate ! Tu es une véritable plaie ! décréta le garçon catégorique tout en s'essuyant son pantalon mouillé à l'aide d'une serviette attrapée à la hâte. Ceci-dit, poursuivit-il comme si rien ne c'était passé, je partage, pour une fois, ton avis. Alex-san est cultivée et de bonne compagnie. C'est une bonne surprise que tu nous as fait là, lança-t-il à son petit frère avec un sourire franc.

Genzô ne dit rien, mais apprécia à sa juste valeur l'intervention de son frère...de ses frères... Cependant, même s'il était heureux d'avoir entendu, sans rien solliciter, l'opinion des trois-quart des membres de sa famille concernant sa relation avec Alex, il lui manquait encore d'obtenir le consentement de son père, sans lequel il savait déjà que sa relation ne prendrait pas fin pour autant, mais qui lui poserait néanmoins un problème de conscience à vivre avec une personne qui pourrait lui déplaire...

Son regard, d'abord fixé sur la table basse, se leva ensuite pour se poser, silencieusement mais intensément, sur l'homme qui se trouvait assis à sa droite. Monsieur Wakabayashi semblait également perdu dans ses pensées, mais « semblait » seulement. Car après avoir entendu ses deux fils donner leur avis, se doutant que sa femme avait déjà dû partager le sien avec son petit dernier, il connaissait suffisamment bien Genzô pour deviner qu'il voudrait également connaître sa position afin d'être pleinement satisfait. Il marqua alors comme un temps d'arrêt et expira peut-être un peu plus fort qu'à l'accoutumé – il s'était fait sa propre opinion. Après, tout en portant sa tasse à sa bouche, il croisa le regard du jeune homme qui comprit aussitôt. De petites rides au coin de ses yeux (qui n'étaient pas là d'habitude) apparurent et un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le visage d'ordinaire sérieux et strict de l'homme se détendit le temps d'un instant, le temps qu'il indique à son plus jeune fils, le regard brillant, qu'il approuvait son choix...

Ce soir-là, Genzô monta se coucher souriant et confiant, des rêves plein la tête...

* * *

Le lendemain, monsieur Wakabayashi et Yosuke partirent au travail un peu plus tard que les autres jours afin d'avoir le temps de dire « au revoir » à Genzô et Alex qui s'envolaient dans la matinée pour l'Allemagne.

Alors que Genzô venait de saluer son père et donnait une accolade à son frère, Alex s'inclina bien bas devant le chef de famille en le remerciant de l'avoir si bien accueillie chez lui. L'homme lui serra alors la main en indiquant qu'il avait été charmé d'avoir pu faire sa connaissance. Là-dessus Yosuke et son père quittèrent le domicile tandis que les deux « européens », accompagnés de Tate, allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner au jardin, profitant ainsi de la fugace fraîcheur matinale.

- C'est moi qui vous accompagne à l'aéroport, annonça enthousiaste le jeune homme.

Alex en fut ravie mais Genzô craignit d'être non-seulement victime jusqu'à la dernière minute sur le sol nippon de l'humour désastreux de son frère, mais également du manque de ponctualité récurent qui le caractérisait – ce qu'il ne se priva pas de faire savoir !

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner terminé (et Alex soulagée d'avoir avalé son dernier bol de soupe miso avant un certain temps) tout deux montèrent dans leur chambre terminer leurs valises et vérifier que rien n'avait été oublié. L'heure de faire ses adieux à madame Wakabayashi arriva ensuite rapidement. Cela se fit de manière nettement moins formelle et plus chaleureuse qu'avec son mari : en effet, la maîtresse de maison n'hésita pas à prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras en lui demandant de veiller sur son fils...Quant à Genzô, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme et qui contribuait à rendre le départ du jeune homme à chaque fois un peu plus difficile, elle lui demanda de prendre bien soin de lui, de prendre bien soin d'eux...

Les deux japonais et la française prirent ensuite place dans la voiture de Tate pour retourner à Narita, le cœur serré mais heureux des moments passés ici.

L'ambiance fut un peu lourde durant le trajet : deux personnes n'avaient pas très envie de partir et une autre n'était pas satisfaite que les deux autres s'en aillent...Pour la première fois depuis le début du séjour (concernant Alex) ou depuis des années (concernant Genzô), Tate se montra incroyablement sobre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? lui demanda Genzô surpris. Tu es malade ?  
- Boff, marmonna son frère. Ça va faire vide la maison sans vous...

Genzô et Alex échangèrent un regard.

- En plus, maintenant que tu es casé, poursuivit le garçon attristé, on va te voir encore moins souvent...Aïe !

Genzô venait de lui mettre une claque sur la tête.

- Décidément, même quand tu essayes d'être sérieux, tu te débrouilles toujours à dire n'importe quoi !  
- On se reverra Tate, ne t'inquiète pas ! le consola Alex avec assurance. Et si on tarde à revenir au Japon, tu pourras toujours venir nous voir en Allemagne, non ?

Elle avait dit ça tout en regardant Genzô qui ne semblait pas partager son enthousiasme quant à cette possibilité.

- On reviendra plutôt rapidement au Japon... décréta le footballeur en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Une fois les bagages enregistrés, Tate leur dit au revoir avec un sourire un peu forcé. Alex eut même droit à une bise « made in japan » - c'est à dire un peu cognante sur les pommettes.

- Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, non ? demanda la jeune femme d'un ton mal assuré à son petit-ami alors que tous deux s'avançaient vers la zone d'embarquement.  
- Ça s'est très bien passé, assura Genzô en lui passant un bras autour de la taille.  
- Bien. Dans ce cas, il ne reste plus que mes parents maintenant, annonça joyeusement Alex.  
- Oui...sourit Genzô un peu crispé...


	36. Mise en garde

En plus de l'être véritablement, le vol du retour parut moins long qu'à l'aller et ce, malgré le fait d'avoir décollé dans la matinée et ainsi, de ne pas avoir eu d'heures à consacrer au sommeil. Mais, conséquence directe après plus de dix heures de vol agrémentées du décalage horaire : Genzô et Alex arrivèrent à l'aéroport international de Hambourg épuisés en n'ayant d'autre idée en tête que celle de rentrer au plus tôt chez le japonais pour, cette fois-ci, y dormir.

Après un rapide détour par le traiteur du coin (s'étant rappelés in extremis qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à manger dans le frigo) et un repas tout aussi vite expédié, Alex alla prendre une douche et rejoignit Genzô dans la chambre où le garçon l'attendait, déjà confortablement installé dans le lit, avec ce sourire éloquent qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon en matière d'endormissement paisible...Espérant utopiquement qu'elle dégagerait suffisamment d'ondes « repoussantes » pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, étant assez fatiguée, Alex se coucha, posa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Genzô (en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard), se tourna tout aussi vite de l'autre côté et ne bougea plus. Le repos fut malheureusement de courte durée et Genzô ne lui laissa pas plus de trente secondes de répit avant de passer à l'attaque.

- Humm...Genzô...grogna gentiment Alex qui tournait résolument le dos à son petit ami, alors qu'elle sentait une main se glisser subrepticement sous sa nuisette.  
- Oui ? demanda sans complexe le japonais. C'est pratique ça dis moi...et joli en plus...  
- J'suis fatiguée...  
- Dans ce cas, je connais un excellent remède pour retrouver la forme, l'informa le jeune homme qui s'était encore rapproché et dont le corps était presque entièrement collé à celui de sa petite-amie.

Mais pourquoi même fatigués, les garçons demeuraient des obsédés ?

- Humm...j'veux pas retrouver la forme, j'veux dormir, l'informa doctement Alex alors que Genzô tentait maintenant de la retourner en douceur vers lui.  
- Promis, je te laisse dormir après !  
- Mais c'est pas croyable ça Wakabayashi ! bougonna la française qui avait quand même finit par céder à la demande et qui donna un brusque coup de rein pour se retrouver allongée de tout son long sur le corps du japonais - qui faisait totalement fit de ce qu'elle pouvait dire et la regardait, le visage rayonnant. Tu sais que t'es pas croyable ? Mais y'a rien qui t'arrête ?  
- Oh non...s'amusa Genzô qui enfouit son visage dans la nuque d'Alex et entreprit de l'embrasser sur le moindre centimètre carré de peau délicatement parfumée qui passait à porter de ses lèvres...  
- Humm...Genzô...

* * *

Quel plaisir de pouvoir se réveiller l'un contre l'autre au chant des petits oiseaux. Les deux amoureux s'octroyèrent une grasse matinée et le japonais se donna même la peine d'apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à sa petite-amie (sans doute pour se faire pardonner ou plutôt, pour la remercier de la douce nuit qu'ils avaient passé impunément ensemble...). C'est finalement le téléphone qui obligea le couple à se lever. Genzô venait de décrocher Herman qui venait aux nouvelles.

- Alors ? Enfin rentrés et toujours en vie ? demanda l'allemand avec ironie.  
- Ça va ! On n'est rentré qu'hier soir, se défendit Genzô.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as de prévu aujourd'hui ?  
- A priori, pas grand chose...répondit le japonais après un instant de réflexion. Tu veux passer à la maison ?  
- Ah ! Si tu me le proposes, répliqua joyeusement Herman. Je serai là d'ici une heure et demi.

En raccrochant le téléphone, Genzô constata alors qu'il y avait deux messages sur le répondeur. Un de Maggie qui demandait à son amie de l'appeler dès qu'elle serait rentrée (ce dont le jeune homme fit part à la française) et un de l'agence immobilière munichoise qui souhaitait savoir si le couple s'était décidé sur un appartement. C'est durant l'écoute de ce dernier message qu'Alex rejoignit Genzô dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? interrogea-t-il en regardant Alex.  
- J'ai une préférence pour le deuxième, confia-t-elle avec un peu de retenue.

Il s'agissait quand même de l'achat d'un appartement et pas d'une baguette de pain, de plus, comme Genzô finançait à cent pour cent l'acquisition, elle ne se sentait pas le droit de trop intervenir dans la décision finale. Pourtant, Genzô y tenait lui à ce qu'Alex donne son avis, et pleinement même. Les choses, c'était à deux qu'il souhaitait les faire désormais...

- Alors, va pour le deuxième ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement avant de consulter sa montre. Je vais les appeler, comme ça, ce sera réglé...Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui ? Tu vas voir ta copine ?  
- Je pense...reconnut Alex en souriant. J'ai pas mal de choses à lui raconter...  
- Tant que ça ? la taquina Genzô curieux.  
- Oh oui ! Et de toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi qui l'appelle, c'est elle qui viendra aux nouvelles quitte à les obtenir par la force, alors...Mais d'abord, je vais appeler ma mère.  
- Humm...  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Alex devant la mine soudainement un peu assombrie de son petit-ami.  
- Oh rien...tenta d'éluder Genzô d'un geste badin de la main.  
- Non, non, non. Quoi ? Dis-moi...insista Alex qui attrapa le japonais par le bras alors que celui-ci tentait de prendre la fuite avec l'intention de ne pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas craché le morceau.  
- Oh...c'est juste que je me demande un peu comment ça va se passer avec tes parents, avoua Genzô un peu tracassé.  
- Ah ah ! s'écria triomphalement la française, paradoxalement contente. Maintenant, toi aussi tu vas goûter aux joies du stress de rencontrer la belle-famille !

Mais devant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami, la jeune femme se montra plus rassurante et lui sourit tendrement.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mes parents sont adorables, dit-elle en prenant Genzô dans ses bras. Bon, tu risques de trouver les réflexions de ma mère un peu bizarre parce que des fois elle est un peu à côté de la plaque et qu'elle ne maîtrise pas à fond l'anglais, donc ça lui arrive de dire carrément n'importe quoi ; quant à mon père, il pourrait bien te regarder de travers parce que tu fréquentes sa fille, mais à part ça, tout devrait bien se passer ! Je ne pense pas qu'il sorte son fusil de chasse immédiatement en te voyant !  
- Merci, tu me rassures vachement, ironisa Genzô en regardant Alex, dépité.  
- Mais je plaisante ! Quoi que...  
- Bon aller, file de là ! l'expédia le japonais en faisant mine de la pousser sur le canapé.

Et c'est toujours parcourue d'un fou rire qu'Alex composa le numéro de téléphone de ses parents...

* * *

La discussion mère-fille dura une bonne quinzaine de minutes. La mère d'Alex lui avait bien évidemment demandée comment s'était passé son séjour au Japon – ce à quoi Alex répondit le plus clairement et enthousiasmement possible - et si la famille de Genzô l'avait bien accueillie. Suite à quoi elle commença à bombarder sa fille d'un tas de questions plus ou moins saugrenues allant des différents goûts culinaires du japonais jusqu'à sa couleur de draps préférée.

- Maman ! l'avait alors coupée dans son élan Alex, tu ne te prends pas la tête et tu cuisines comme tu sais le faire : très bien. Ça sera parfait.  
- Oui mais...  
- On ne vient pas dans un « Relais château », on vient pour que vous fassiez connaissance avec mon petit-ami. Alors, zen !  
- Bon...d'accord...Mais, pour les draps...

Décidément..

- Maman, la coupa patiemment Alex, les draps dans lesquels il dormira seront ceux de mon lit.  
- Mais je n'en ai pas deux paires, s'exclama sa mère avec une pointe d'affolement.  
- Mais tu le fais exprès ou c'est le stress ? On va dormir ensemble !  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai...Mais tu ne crois pas que ton père..., poursuivit sa mère avec hésitation.  
- Papa ne dira rien, déclara Alex avec assurance. Quand même, vous vous doutez bien qu'on ne vit pas ensemble en faisant chambre à part. Et puis au pire, c'est toi qui prendras quand on sera parti, conclut-elle avec un sourire.  
- Merci ma chérie. Je constate que tu penses toujours à tout, dit sa mère sarcastique. Donc à la semaine prochaine ?  
- C'est ça. Bisous.

Alex raccrocha son téléphone avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains et de se frotter le visage devant l'air dubitatif de Genzô.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Oh, si...si. Mais ma mère m'épatera toujours autant...Remarque, elle doit être bien à planer tout le temps comme ça...  
- Comment parles-tu de tes parents, la réprimanda-t-il doucement.  
- Ouais, attends voir et puis on en reparle, l'avertit Alex. Ceci dit, se plut-elle à ajouter en regardant Genzô avec un plaisir sadique, je n'ai peut-être pas tant exagéré que ça concernant mon père...

De toute évidence, le japonais ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie...Après lui avoir adressé un dernier clin d'œil malicieux, Alex appela ensuite Maggie. L'allemande avait décroché dès la première sonnerie et discuté avec son amie quelques minutes. Mais afin de ménager le suspense, Alex lui donna rendez-vous au parc près du centre ville en fin de matinée pour lui raconter tout son périple à l'autre bout du monde.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, après qu'Alex ait eu l'occasion de croiser et saluer Herman qui arrivait à l'appartement, les deux amies s'étaient retrouvées et installées sur l'un des bancs du parc (parc d'heureuse mémoire pour Alex). Comme la française s'en était bien doutée, Maggie ne lui accorda guère plus de quelques minutes pour lui demander comment elle allait avant d'aborder le sujet du séjour dans la belle famille...

En essayant d'être la plus objective possible (bien qu'une petite touche personnelle rendait les choses toujours plus vivantes), Alex essaya de ne rien oublier, parlant aussi bien de la famille de Genzô – Maggie espérait du coup que Tate viendrait rapidement en Allemagne, ne serait-ce que pour assister à une joute verbale entre les deux frères – que de ses amis footballeurs. À sa grande surprise, l'allemande en avait déjà rencontré quelques uns à l'occasion d'un match amical entre Hambourg et le Japon. Mais cela remontait à tant d'années qu'elle n'en avait plus que de vagues souvenirs. Alex poursuivit ensuite son récit en décrivant la majorité des lieux qu'ils avaient visité ensemble et conclut en précisant à quel point ça avait été formidable et dépaysant.

A quelques kilomètres de là, ça avait été le même style de conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu, mais là, au genre « masculin ».

- Donc ça c'est plutôt bien passé...en avait déduit Herman.  
- Oui, on peut dire ça, confirma Genzô toujours aussi peu amène à se livrer sur sa vie privée.  
- Et ses parents à elle, tu les vois quand ?  
- La semaine prochaine, répondit le japonais qui commençait à ressentir un prémisse de boule se former dans son estomac à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet (surtout après toute la délicatesse qu'avait pu y mettre Alex).  
- Hé hé, rigola alors Herman en donnant un petit coup de coude complice à Genzô, après t'as plus qu'à acheter la bague !

Genzô recracha instantanément la gorgée de café qu'il avait encore en bouche avant de l'avaler, s'étouffant à moitié, et reçut quelques tapes de son ami dans le dos afin de faciliter l'évacuation.

- Ben quoi ? s'étonna Herman qui riait de la réaction de son ami, c'est la suite logique je te signale...  
- Tu as juste une de ces façons d'amener les choses toi, franchement !

Herman regarda alors affectueusement Genzô s'essuyer les mains tout en s'imaginant l'état nerveux dans lequel il serait le jour où il demanderait sa petite-amie en mariage...

En attendant, la petite-amie en question passait un agréable moment de détente en écoutant Maggie lui raconter les dernières péripéties d'Herman en matière de rencontres amoureuses lors de leurs soirées...

- Le jour où il arrêtera de draguer des filles qui dansent à moitié nues dans des cages dans des boites de nuit douteuses, fit observer Alex réprobatrice, il aura compris deux-trois trucs...

Maggie ne put qu'approuver cette remarque.

- Au fait, dit Alex, je l'ai vu ce matin, le phénomène. Il est passé voir Genzô. Je suppose pour obtenir les mêmes nouvelles que toi.  
- Y'a des chances. Ça te dirait que l'on déjeune tous ensemble ? lança soudain Maggie.

Trouvant l'idée bonne, Alex acquiesça Elle regarda son amie sortir son portable pour appeler Herman et l'entendit râler qu'elle ne l'avait pas mis à charger et qu'il avait fini par s'éteindre, faute de batterie.

- Attends, j'ai le mien, la calma la française qui sortit son téléphone de son sac et le montra à Maggie. Tiens, j'ai un message...

Sous le regard intrigué de l'allemande qui s'était penché vers elle pour mieux voir l'écran du mobile, Alex entra dans le sous-menu de la messagerie et le consulta. Il ne s'agissait que de son opérateur qui lui envoyait une publicité.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont pénibles avec leurs messages à deux balles, rouspéta Alex qui s'arrêta soudain sur l'expression de Maggie. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- C'est quoi ce SMS de Schneider là ? dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers l'annonce d'un message reçu et conservé.

Alex examina précipitamment son portable mais comprit aussitôt que son amie faisait allusion au seul message que Karl lui avait envoyé le jour de son départ de Munich. Elle ne l'avait pas effacé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi. D'autant plus que si elle avait, à une ou deux reprises, songé à Karl au début de son séjour au Japon, par la suite, avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu et vécu avec Genzô, tout _ça_ lui était sorti de l'esprit. Mais peu importe le temps où l'on s'absente, on retrouve toujours sur place ce qu'on y a laissé quand on rentre...Alex regarda son portable avec tendresse et se sourit à elle-même avant de répondre à Maggie.

- Oh...c'est rien, dit-elle paisiblement - mais en réalisant en même temps qu'il lui faudrait ajouter un complément d'informations devant les deux sourcils haut perchés de son amie. Non vraiment. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir...  
- ...oui ! Tout ! confirma Maggie impatiente.  
- Lorsque l'on est allé quelques jours à Munich, avant de partir pour le Japon, on s'est un peu...disons accroché avec Karl, mais pour une bêtise. Du coup, je lui ai fait la tête et au final, il m'a écrit pour s'excuser. C'est tout.  
- Il t'a écrit à trois heure du matin pour s'excuser ? fit observer Maggie incrédule.  
- Comment tu le sais ? s'exclama Alex surprise.  
- C'est marqué sur ton portable, à côté du nom de l'expéditeur du message, lui montra l'allemande. Alors, répéta Maggie, il t'a écrit à trois heures du mat' ?  
- Ben, c'est l'heure où j'avais mon avion. Je suppose qu'il savait que je ne dormirais pas à ce moment, expliqua Alex toujours sereine. Quoi ?

Maggie la regardait bizarrement, les sourcils à présent plutôt froncés. Sans prononcer un mot, elle prit le portable des mains d'Alex et lut le contenu du message, puis tourna l'écran vers la jeune femme qui le regarda par curiosité mais n'y vit rien d'autre que les deux mots qu'elle avait déjà lu plusieurs jours plus tôt.

- Genzô est au courant ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.  
- De quoi ? Du message ? Non... Non, je ne lui ai pas dit, avoua Alex un peu gênée.  
- Pourquoi ?

Alex étouffa un petit rire triste.

- Il se prend déjà suffisamment la tête au sujet de Karl alors...  
- A quel sujet ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient amis tous les deux ?  
- Oui c'est le cas, mais Genzô est un tantinet jaloux comme garçon...  
- Je sais, sourit Maggie. Je me souviens d'un certain « après-match »...  
- ...oui. Donc, à chaque fois qu'il nous voit discuter ensemble avec Karl, et peu importe le sujet de conversation ou le ton qui y est mis, fit remarquer Alex avec animation, c'est plus fort que lui, on a droit à une soupe à la grimace, quand ce ne sont pas les remarques qui fusent. Tu comprendras alors que je n'allais pas lui dire : « Oh regarde chéri ! Ton meilleur ami m'a envoyée un texto à trois heures du matin pour me demander pardon ! ». Ça aurait été le meilleur moyen pour qu'il pète définitivement un plomb ! Surtout que ça n'en valait pas la peine...

Mais à la grande surprise de la française, son amie ne semblait pas convaincue, ou simplement satisfaite.

- Tu crois que j'aurais dû le lui dire toi ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Non. Je trouve juste ça...bizarre comme comportement.  
- Pourquoi bizarre ?  
- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas vraiment « amis » avec Karl. Tu le connais par l'intermédiaire de Genzô et vous vous entendez bien c'est tout. Alors pourquoi se donner cette peine, et je dirais même prendre autant de risques, en sachant que Genzô – aux vues de ses précédentes réactions – aurait certainement très mal pris une telle initiative ?  
- Ça ne serait pas la première fois que l'ami d'un garçon deviendrait aussi l'ami de sa petite-amie, objecta Alex.  
- Peut-être, concéda l'allemande un peu agacée. Mais vous n'entretenez pas ce genre de rapports « amicaux » avec Karl. Vous n'êtes pas à vous appeler à longueur de temps pour savoir ce que vous faites ou autres - même si vous vous entendez bien, ajouta-t-elle rapidement devant l'air contrarié qu'affichait à présent Alex. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer...  
- Ben essaye quand même, l'encouragea son amie qui sentait le vent tourner.  
- D'accord. Honnêtement, je ne trouve pas normal, ou correct, qu'il t'envoie un message à trois heures du matin pour te demander pardon ! Ça me fait tiquer !

Et cette réaction s'était encore trouvée confortée lorsqu'un souvenir en particulier mettant en scène Karl et Alex avait spontanément jailli de sa mémoire...Souvenir où, si tout était parti d'une simple taquinerie entre collègues, un chinois avait peut-être révélé, sans le vouloir ni le savoir, une indiscrétion qui s'avèrerait vite devenir un gros problème...

- Ça te fait tiquer de quoi ? commença à s'énerver Alex. Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse trouver bizarre que quelqu'un s'excuse. C'est poli !  
- Il s'est excusé pour quoi au fait ? demanda soudain Maggie inspirée.

Alex s'apprêtait à lui répondre du tac au tac mais se rendit compte que sa réponse ne jouerait pas nécessairement en sa faveur.

- Alors ? insista Maggie.  
- Toujours par rapport à cette histoire de « procès » dès que l'on se parle, raconta doucement Alex, j'ai demandé à Karl de dire à Genzô qu'il n'y avait rien entre nous...Mais c'était sous le coup de la colère, juste pour que Genzô arrête une bonne fois pour toute ! se défendit la française devant la tête ahurie que tira soudain son amie.  
- Bon, d'accord, dit-elle perplexe sur ce genre de méthode. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous vous « accrochiez » ensuite ?  
- Il a parlé de moi d'une telle manière qu'il m'aurait traitée de boudin, ça aurait été pareil, dit Alex boudeuse.

Maggie lui lança un regard perçant en soupirant...

- Ça aurait dû te rassurer pourtant, dans un sens bien sûr, qu'il reconnaisse haut et fort que tu ne lui plaisais pas. Non ?

Mais le ton employé par l'allemande reflétait bien tout le scepticisme qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.

- C'est quand même vexant de se faire traiter comme ça ! protesta Alex.  
- Oui, mais il n'a pas dû être si virulent dans ses propos, sinon Genzô serait intervenu et je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que tu peux prendre un peu sur toi, fit observer Maggie. De plus, non seulement c'est ce que tu lui as demandé de dire, mais encore, ça allait magnifiquement dans le sens où ça rassurerait Genzô. Et au lieu de ça, tu lui fais la tête et lui, ça le rend malade au point qu'il s'empresse de te demander pardon au risque de déclencher une tempête nucléaire avec Genzô...  
- Et alors ? s'impatienta Alex.  
- Et alors excuse-moi, mais je trouve que c'est un peu ambigu comme situation !

Alex la regarda avec des yeux ronds, incrédule.

- Ah ! Tu ne vas pas me la jouer Genzô ? s'exclama-t-elle le visage rougi par l'émotion, le cœur soudain emballé.  
- Non. Je ne suis pas ton petit-ami je te signale. Je n'ai donc aucune raison de te faire de scène. Mais je te parle en tant que personne qui a un peu plus vécu que toi, dit Maggie. De plus, je sais comment peut être Karl...  
- Mais il n'y a rien entre Karl et moi ! s'énerva Alex, tout a fait indignée.  
- Je te crois quand _toi_, tu dis cela, affirma Maggie qui essayait de temporiser. Mais tu n'es pas la seule en cause dans cette histoire...et je te le répète : je connais bien Karl.  
- Est-ce que tu réalises que Genzô est l'un de ses meilleurs amis ! Quel genre de personne serait-il pour faire une chose pareille ?  
- Si tu savais tout ce que l'on est prêt à faire ou à oublier pour quelqu'un...

Maggie parut soudain lasse, mais Alex était trop remontée pour y prêter attention.

- A ceci prêt que Karl n'a jamais eu de comportement équivoque à mon égard et qu'au contraire il s'est toujours montré charmant et poli avec moi. Rien de plus. Il ne mérite pas un tel jugement ! le défendit la jeune femme.

L'allemande changea alors son angle d'attaque.

- « Rien de plus »...à part de te traiter de boudin ? releva-t-elle calmement avec une provocation maîtrisée.  
- Oui, mais ça, confessa Alex d'une petite voix mal assurée, je crois bien que c'était volontairement exagéré...  
- Je le crois aussi, approuva Maggie, heureuse d'être au moins d'accord sur ce point avec son amie. Et souvent, on exagère les choses volontairement pour faire passer le message contraire.

Alex demeura silencieuse, l'expression de son visage indéchiffrable, le regard semblant perdu...

- Humm...Non, je ne crois pas. Je pense simplement qu'il n'a pas réalisé la portée de ses paroles et qu'après, il n'a pas su trop comment gérer...  
- Oui, bien sûr, ça reste tout à fait possible, reconnut Maggie avec peu d'entrain. C'est vrai que rien n'est flagrant. Cependant, en ce qui me concerne, rien n'est clair non-plus et je pense que Genzô fait plus preuve d'intuition que de jalousie déplacée...  
- Sauf que moi, j'aime Genzô ! affirma Alex le regard brûlant.  
- Dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes à Munich, conclut l'allemande avec un sourire forcé quand elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller plus en avant dans sa démarche avec son amie, ni lui faire prendre conscience à quel point Karl-Heinz pouvait devenir dangereux quand il le désirait vraiment...

Là dessus, comme pour mettre un terme à la conversation, elle lui rendit son portable et Alex put téléphoner à Genzô et lui proposer de venir les rejoindre avec Herman. Capacité à maîtriser ses émotions ? Réelle indifférence face à la situation ? Toujours est-il que la française ne manifesta aucun trouble lorsque les quatre amis furent à nouveau réunis - à tel point qu'Herman avait fini par demander à Maggie, une fois que le couple les aient eu quittés, pourquoi elle s'était montrée de si sobre compagnie...


	37. Chacun son tour

Maggie avait prétexté une fatigue passagère, Alex n'avait rien laissé transparaître...

Durant la semaine qui s'écoula, les deux amies avaient eu l'occasion de se revoir à plusieurs reprises mais le sujet n'avait plus été abordé. L'allemande espérait avoir, au moins, enclenché un état de veille qui passerait en état d'alerte si besoin était. De son côté, sans mot dire, Alex avait effacé le SMS de Karl tel un signe de bonne volonté - mais dont elle était la seule étrange bénéficiaire.

Ces quelques jours qui suivirent le retour du Japon de Genzô et Alex furent bien remplis, et ce ne fut pas un mal pour au moins l'un des deux. En effet, le japonais se surprenait un peu trop souvent à son goût à rechercher l'occupation pour palier à cet état nerveux qui était devenu quasi-chronique à mesure que l'échéance de la rencontre avec les parents de sa petite-amie approchait. Il était habitué aux veilles interminables d'avant-matches aussi officiels qu'importants. Il avait appris à gérer tout ça et à en tirer profit, mais là, c'était différent. A côté de la pression et oppression qu'il ressentait et dont il n'arrivait que médiocrement à contrôler les effets, sa vie de footballeur – qui avait toujours été sa ligne directrice de vie – lui semblait futile et ses matches se retrouvaient réduits à un simple jeu de baballe que l'on s'envoie avec plus ou moins d'adresse au pied. S'il n'appréhendait pas cette prochaine « rencontre » d'un point de vue sportif, elle n'en était pas moins capitale. Et le problème était simple : cette fois-ci, pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'y préparer...

Heureusement, ils eurent fort à faire. Très basiquement, il fallut défaire pour refaire les valises – et là, ce fut Alex qui se maudit d'avoir demandé à Genzô d'expédier sa femme de ménage parce qu'elle voulait s'occuper _elle_ de leurs vêtements ! Il fallut ensuite conclure, par correspondance, l'acquisition de l'appartement sur Munich. Mais entre les mails et les fax, se ne fut pas bien compliqué – de même que le banquier du footballeur (qui sortait presque les petits fours chaque fois que le gardien se déplaçait à son agence) n'émit aucune objection pour « monter » le dossier de crédit.

Tout ce qui se passait à présent avait été programmé depuis des semaines. Mais malgré cela, Alex ne put se retenir d'être surprise lorsqu'un matin Genzô lui proposa de rassembler ses vêtements et autres affaires personnelles.

- Il va falloir commencer à faire les cartons, expliqua-t-il inutilement.  
- C'est vrai...ca me fait bizarre, dit doucement Alex avec une pointe de nostalgie.  
- Tu regrettes ? demanda le japonais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.  
- Oh non ! s'exclama Alex, comme sorti de sa rêverie. Certainement pas ! Mais c'est...un nouveau départ...  
- Et ça te fait peur...  
- Je crois que l'inconnu m'a toujours un peu effrayé, avoua la jeune femme avec un léger haussement d'épaules, même lorsque je suis partie de chez moi pour venir faire mes études ici, alors que c'est moi qui l'avait souhaité.

Genzô l'écouta silencieusement, touché par ces révélations.

- Mais à l'évidence, poursuivit Alex avec plus d'entrain en jetant un regard complice à son petit-ami, tous ces nouveaux départs se sont révélés extrêmement positifs. Alors pourquoi pas encore une fois ?  
- Hé ! C'est tout ce que je demande, affirma joyeusement Genzô qui la prit dans ses bras comme pour s'assurer que toute peur s'était envolée.

Genzô avait également songé à faire faire le déménagement durant leur absence. Après tout, tous deux ne serviraient pas à grand chose au milieu des déménageurs et mine de rien, une fois rentrés de France, il ne resterait plus guère de temps avant que ne reprennent les entraînements au Bayern.

- Mais...ça veut dire que je dois dire « au revoir » à Maggie juste avant de partir ? avait demandé la française d'un air traumatisé.  
- Non, on repassera par ici en rentrant, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer que tout à été fait comme il faut et qu'il ne reste plus rien. On en profitera pour revoir Maggie et Herman à ce moment-là, la rassura Genzô – Genzô qui se douta alors que ces « au revoir » s'apparenteraient davantage à des « adieux » et risquaient d'être difficiles pour sa petite-amie.

Les deux acolytes en question avaient insisté pour accompagner leurs amis à l'aéroport le jour du départ. Leur avion était programmé dans le milieu de l'après-midi et la durée du vol ne dépassant pas les trois heures, Genzô et Alex arriveraient en début de soirée à l'aéroport Marseille/Provence. Ils trouvèrent plus judicieux de louer un véhicule sur place et de rejoindre par leurs propres moyens le domicile des parents d'Alex, bien que la mère de la jeune femme eut préféré venir les accueillir au plus tôt. Ça leur permettrait ainsi d'avoir plus d'autonomie et de liberté durant leur séjour.

* * *

En attendant, durant le vol, la française ne put ignorer le fait que son petit-ami se tortillait sur son fauteuil tel un ver de terre extirpé de son humus et poussait des soupirs évacuateurs un peu trop souvent pour quelqu'un censé être décontracté. Ayant elle-même vécue cette désagréable sensation quelques jours plus tôt (mais étant quand même surprise de voir Genzô aussi nerveux – lui, réputé inébranlable), elle posa sa main en douceur sur l'avant-bras du garçon, attirant ainsi son attention, et lui murmura tout aussi calmement,

- Ne t'inquiètes donc pas tant. Tu sais, mes parents sont de gentilles personnes. Ils ont beaucoup d'amis qui pourraient en témoigner : ils sont accueillants, bons vivants et il n'y aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal avec toi.  
- Mis à part le fait que ton père me semble un tout petit peu...possessif, grimaça le jeune homme.  
- Mais nooon ! J'ai un peu exagéré exprès...Il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre ressentiment au fait que j'ai un petit-ami. En tout cas, ça n'est jamais remonté jusqu'à mes oreilles...sous-entendit Alex.  
- Ah ! Tu vois comme tu es ! râla Genzô. Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'asticoter !  
- Pardon...sourit la française.

Et elle lui fit un bisous sur la joue pour s'excuser.

- Par contre, reprit-elle sérieusement, une chose certaine : le tempérament des gens du sud de la France n'est pas comparable à la discrétion et au raffinement des japonais. On est plutôt à la « bonne franquette » de part chez nous, plaisanta Alex.  
- Ça, répondit Genzô en souriant à son tour, je m'en serais douté !  
- C'est pas pour ça qu'on est des sauvages ! C'est juste très différent de chez toi...

Oui. Là où ils allaient séjourner était très différent de tout ce que Genzô avait toujours connu, et ce aussi bien question dépaysement qu'en matière de moyens matériels et autres. Même si Alex ne doutait pas un instant que son petit-ami avait pleinement conscience qu'il évoluait dans un milieu privilégié, peut-être ne réaliserait-il qu'en le voyant que sa petite-amie, elle, n'était pas issue du même milieu que lui. Quelle serait sa réaction à lui ? Éventuellement celle de ses parents ? Sur le coup, ça la mina...

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? questionna Genzô qui remarqua son air soudain assombri.

Une telle occasion ne se représenterait sans doute pas deux fois.

- Et bien, hésita Alex, c'est juste que...  
- ...que ?

Alex prit sa respiration et sembla se préparer à confesser un péché impardonnable.

- On n'en a jamais vraiment eu ni l'occasion, ni l'intérêt d'en parler mais...comment dire...je n'ai pas grandi dans les mêmes conditions que toi. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien bien sûr, assura-t-elle, mais, mes parents ne sont pas du même niveau social que les tiens. Ils n'ont pas une aussi belle demeure avec un immense jardin, du personnel, des voitures...Tu...tu vois ? Leur maison est jolie mais n'est pas...

Genzô comprit soudain où Alex voulait en venir et ne put supporter davantage de la voir aussi mal-à-l'aise à essayer de lui expliquer qu'elle était plus pauvre que lui et qu'elle avait peur qu'il en soit choqué. Ça lui donnait la nausée ! Il saisit alors la main gauche de sa petite-amie qui essayait semble-t-il de tricoter ses doigts avec ceux de la droite et posa l'index de son autre main sur ses lèvres, réclamant son silence. Alex, surprise de la manœuvre, se tut et le regarda, ses grands yeux foncés anormalement humides d'une honte illégitime.

- Je m'en moque, lui murmura tendrement Genzô en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Je m'en moque éperdument. Je n'ai jamais essayé de m'imaginer à quoi ressemblait la demeure de tes parents, parce que quelle qu'elle soit, c'est chez tes parents et c'est honorable.

Il lui saisit son autre main et les serra toutes deux dans les siennes. Il poursuivit d'une voix calme, posée et déterminée.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Ce qui est important, c'est que je me montre digne de toi, de leur fille. Et à l'image que tu reflètes de leur éducation, je ne peux qu'être certain qu'ils sont respectables. Et c'est la plus grande richesse qu'un homme puisse avoir en ce monde, crois-moi.

Alex hocha faiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment en reniflant très légèrement, preuve que le mécanisme de mise en route des larmes avait été sur le point de débuter...Elle ne dit plus rien durant les dizaines de minutes qui restèrent à voler et cala sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Genzô.

* * *

Après avoir débarqué et récupéré leurs bagages, ils partirent à la recherche d'un stand de location de voitures (ce qui ne manquait pas dans le hall d'entrée de l'aéroport) où, après une dizaine de minutes passées à remplir des formulaires et discuté avec le loueur (ce dont Alex se chargea), ils sortirent sur le parking pour prendre possession de leur nouveau véhicule. Ils eurent tous deux la même réflexion dès qu'ils eurent franchi les grandes portes coulissantes qui donnaient accès à l'extérieur : « Qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud ! ». Le climat méditerranéen n'avait en effet, rien à voir avec celui de l'Allemagne du nord. Même Alex, originaire d'ici, s'en était déshabituée. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue, c'était en hiver, et la température de début de soirée était alors bien différente.

Malgré le fait d'être en territoire connu, Alex laissa Genzô prendre le volant. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils roulaient, elle lui indiquait la route à suivre, les embranchements à prendre, s'éloignant des lumières artificielles de la ville pour se rapprocher davantage des petits villages perdus dans la campagne où la vie lui semblait plus authentique. Durant les quarante-cinq minutes de route qu'ils avaient à faire avant d'arriver à destination, la jeune femme put avec plaisir contempler à nouveau ce paysage provençal, pour elle, à nul autre pareil. Tout alentour, à présent, des collines sèches et broussailleuses aux crêtes dentelées découpaient ce ciel aux couleurs changeantes alors que la nuit commençait à tomber. La végétation se faisait plus dense alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination finale. Genzô avait d'ailleurs l'impression de rouler davantage sur un sentier de fortune creusé au milieu d'un champs d'oliviers, que sur une route telles qu'il se les était toujours imaginé...

- On est arrivé ! s'exclama soudain Alex en pointant le doigt vers un petit mas à moitié dissimulé par des pins. Arrête-toi devant le portail, je vais t'ouvrir.

Un gros labrador noir plein de rhumatismes émergea soudain d'une niche en bois placée à côté de la porte d'entrée et vint négligemment aboyer à cette voiture étrangère - mais davantage pour justifier sa pitance que pour réellement faire fuir d'éventuels malfaiteurs...En même temps que les aboiements se firent joyeux lorsque le chien reconnut sa maîtresse, une lumière vive éclaira l'entrée, laissant deviner que quelqu'un dans la maison avait remarqué l'arrivée des deux voyageurs.

Alex ouvrit le portail, caressa son fidèle Titus et fit le tour de la voiture pour aller indiquer à Genzô un lieu où garer le véhicule. Alors qu'elle refermait le portail, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir derrière elle, et faisant demi-tour, Alex vit sa mère, un tablier de cuisine noué autour de la taille, s'avancer vers elle avec un grand sourire au lèvres. Toujours petite et joliment rondelette, ses cheveux coiffés courts et blonds, sa mère n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Elle serra alors sa fille dans ses bras, lui demandant si elle allait bien et se tourna ensuite vers le véhicule nouvellement garé duquel sortit un grand jeune homme...plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé pour un japonais en tout cas. Avançant d'un pas hésitant vers les deux femmes, Genzô s'arrêta à un mètre d'elles et lança un rapide coup d'œil vers sa petite-amie en quête d'un peu de soutien. Alex lui sourit et enchaina avec les présentations en regardant d'abord sa mère :

- Maman, je te présente Genzô...qui ne parle pas français donc j'espère que tu as un peu potassé ton anglais, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Puis se tournant vers son petit-ami :

- Genzô, je te présente ma mère, Sarah.

Le jeune homme s'inclina devant la mère d'Alex qui ne se douta pas un instant qu'il s'agissait de la façon dont le japonais la saluait. Instinctivement, alors qu'il était toujours penché, elle l'agrippa par les bras et l'entraîna vers elle pour lui poser une bise sur chaque joue. Quand elle le relâcha, Genzô affichait un teint rosé et un petit sourire gêné. Alex lui lança un clin d'œil et étouffa un petit rire. Cependant, grâce aux avertissements de sa petite-amie, le japonais ne fut que très légèrement déstabilisé par ce détournement de manières.

- Bien, lança la petite femme joyeusement en regardant les deux jeunes, venez. Oh pardon, dit-elle à l'adresse de Genzô, come wiz mi.

De toute évidence, elle avait un peu de mal avec l'anglais, mais ses efforts firent plaisir à sa fille – qui se montrerait donc indulgente face à ses petits travers...Tous trois traversèrent le jardin et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée où les attendaient le père d'Alex et le chien Titus.

Les bras croisés dans une posture bien droite et fière, l'homme affichait en même temps une expression sereine et bienveillante. En le voyant ainsi, Alex ne put s'empêcher de faire le parallèle avec monsieur Wakabayashi. Elle se demanda alors si c'était l'attitude universelle des « beaux-pères ». A l'approche du petit groupe, l'homme consentit quand même à décroiser les bras pour y prendre sa fille – qui avait tout juste eu le temps de spécifier discrètement à son petit-ami qu'il ne fallait pas embrasser son père - et lui donner une étreinte interminable qui n'eut pour d'autre effet que de rappeler implicitement à Genzô les liens viscéraux qui les unissaient tous les deux. S'écartant ensuite pour laisser la place, Alex présenta officiellement Genzô au chef de famille. Arborant tout deux un sourire de circonstance, ils se serrèrent la main et tout ce petit monde rentra dans la maison.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce qui faisait office de salon. Au sol étaient posées des tomettes rouges, d'épais murs peints en blanc supportaient parfois des tableaux représentant des paysages provençaux et quelques meubles en chêne servaient à la fois d'objets de décoration et de lieux de rangement. C'est en jetant un œil sur tout ce qui l'entourait que Genzô remarqua, dans un coin de la pièce, un meuble un peu particulier qui, fermé, laissait néanmoins apparaître au travers de sa vitre, les fusils de chasse du père d'Alex. Repensant à la remarque de sa petite-amie sur le sort qui l'attendait au cas où il ne se tiendrait pas à carreau avec elle, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner vers Alex, qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, et de lui lancer un regard éloquent tout en faisant un furtif mouvement de tête vers le râtelier. Comprenant où il voulait en venir et surtout, qu'il prenait les choses au sérieux, la jeune femme ne put se retenir de pouffer de rire devant ses parents qui, haussant les sourcils, ne comprirent pas la cause de ce lâcher de bonne humeur. Renonçant à obtenir une explication, la mère d'Alex appliqua son programme de la soirée.

- Chéri, fit-elle doucement à son mari, invite-les à s'asseoir. Je vais à la cuisine chercher les feuilletés...  
- Je viens t'aider m'man ! lança avec entrain Alex qui prit soin, avant de quitter la pièce, de rappeler à son père de parler en anglais avec Genzô (chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des dizaines d'années et qui le plongea dans une euphorie toute particulière) de même qu'elle engagea son petit-ami à se détendre un peu – en sachant pertinemment qu'il lui faudrait une bonne journée avant de pouvoir commencer à le faire.

Alex venait de rejoindre sa mère à la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de légumes confits et de viande grillée embaumaient la pièce.

- Humm...fit-elle en levant le nez, les yeux fermés. Ça sent bon...M'man je t'avais dit de ne pas t'embêter ! lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment en devinant le temps que sa mère avait dû passer devant les fourneaux  
- Oh...écoute, le premier repas quand même, râla la petite femme. À partir de demain, je ferai de la cuisine de « tous les jours », promit-elle.

Alors qu'Alex se baissait pour sortir du four une plaque de feuilletés maison, sa mère lui demanda d'une voix étouffée de conspiratrice :

- Dis-moi, tu es sûre qu'il est japonais ?

Alex ne percuta pas immédiatement le sens de la question, puis,

- Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça si je suis sûre qu'il est japonais ? Tu trouves qu'il ressemble à quoi ? Un suédois peut-être ? se moqua-t-elle.  
- Non, répondit sa mère en posant ses poings sur ses hanches. C'est juste que je ne le trouve pas très typé...il aurait pu avoir l'un de ses parents européen...

Alex secoua la tête pour réfuter l'idée.

- Non. J'ai vu ses deux parents et je peux t'assurer qu'ils sont japonais tous les deux. Après, même au Japon, dans la population on peut voir qu'il y a des personnes plus ou moins _typées_ comme tu dis. Mais, si tu veux, je lui fais enfiler un kimono. Tu verras, il fait très japonais, conclut Alex avec un grand sourire qui fit rire sa mère.  
- Mais non idiote ! En tout cas, je le trouve très charmant.  
- Mouais, s'enorgueillit Alex. J'avoue qu'il est pas mal...

Et toutes deux partirent à rire de bon cœur tandis qu'au salon, non-pas que l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête, mais assurément, les deux hommes se languissaient le retour des femmes pour meubler un peu plus la conversation. Le seul sujet que le père d'Alex avait trouvé à aborder avec le jeune homme était bien évidemment le foot – mais ne s'intéressant qu'à l'OM, qui n'était pas au mieux à ce moment-là sur le plan européen, la discussion vira court, et Genzô, histoire de s'exorciser, ne sembla s'intéresser qu'aux armes exposées tout près de lui...Heureusement l'arrivée d'Alex avec les feuilletés et de sa mère avec les boissons offrirent une appréciable distraction et permit d'ouvrir la conversation sur les produits du terroir.

* * *

Le repas qui s'en suivit se passa bien, dans une ambiance assez décontractée, et durant lequel Alex s'appliqua à lancer des sujets de discussion « bateaux », où, afin de se connaître un peu mieux, tout le monde participa – y compris sa mère qui, comme s'en était doutée la jeune femme, répondait trois fois sur quatre à côté. Cependant, si question langue étrangère, la maîtresse de maison aurait eu besoin de reprendre quelques cours, question cuisine, elle s'était surpassée – elle qui cuisinait déjà bien – et Genzô comprit de qui sa petite-amie tenait ses qualités de cuisinière. Après le dîner, tous les quatre retournèrent au salon, là où ils avaient pris peu de temps auparavant l'apéritif, et d'où la mère d'Alex s'absenta quelques instants, le temps d'aller préparer du café.

Assis côte-à-côte sur le même canapé, Alex prit machinalement la main de Genzô dans la sienne - geste qui, malgré sa discrétion et son naturel, ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du chef de famille qui serra un peu les dents en voyant cet attachement physique entre eux et qui bascula son regard perçant des deux mains entrelacées au visage du jeune homme qui sentit pour le coup une vague de chaleur lui mettre le feu au visage, mais qui n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de retirer sa main d'où elle était.

Sans s'être rendue compte de quoi que ce soit, Alex s'intéressa et interrogea son père sur son quotidien. De ce côté-là, au même titre que pour le look de sa mère, rien n'avait changé...Et lorsque cette dernière revint parmi eux les bras chargés d'un plateau supportant des tasses et une cafetière, lorsque chacun fut servit et que la petite femme eut pris place aux côtés de son époux, assise sur le large accoudoir du petit fauteuil, la discussion devint un peu plus sérieuse que durant le repas.

- Alors, demanda son père avec une curiosité polie en sirotant son café (son épouse s'abstenant autant que possible de baragouiner son anglais), vous en êtes où dans ce déménagement ?

Genzô regarda Alex et lui laissa la primeur de la réponse. La jeune femme expliqua alors comment ils s'étaient organisés quant à tout cela et ce qu'il devait normalement se passer ces jours-ci à Hambourg durant leur absence. Les interrogations de ses parents portèrent ensuite sur leur futur logement à Munich, puis sur les études exactes qu'Alex poursuivrait là-bas et enfin, d'un ton plus détendu, sur les objectifs de Genzô au Bayern de Munich.

- Terminer premier de Bundesliga et gagner la Champions League, avait répondu d'un air dégagé le japonais.  
- Et bien au moins y'a de quoi faire avec ça ! décréta le père d'Alex impressionné Vous allez avoir une bonne équipe cette saison ?

Et Genzô de lui indiquer qui serait dans les rangs du Bayern tout en abordant, sous les encouragements de son « beau-père », divers aspects plus ou moins techniques du football professionnel.

Alex était ravie de la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Elle savait déjà que Genzô plaisait bien à sa mère et elle connaissait trop son père pour savoir que si, de prime abord, quelque chose lui avait déplu chez le jeune homme, ça se serait senti de suite. Mais tel n'était pas le cas...

Mais lorsque les femmes décidèrent que l'heure n'était plus à refaire la dernière Coupe du Monde, d'autant plus que l'un devait se lever tôt pour partir travailler tandis que l'autre avait besoin de se reposer après une journée de voyage, la conversation sympathiquement animée prit fin et chacun souhaita aux autres une « bonne nuit ».

* * *

Tout le monde aurait alors dû logiquement gagner sa chambre, mais Alex nota avec amusement que son père semblait un peu traîner dans les couloirs...et comme elle était certaine que ce n'était pas un cas d'amnésie, il ne pouvait rester que le cas de figure du père qui a un peu/beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'un inconnu partage le même lit que sa fifille chérie. Ajouter à cela le fait que Genzô n'osait pas sortir de la chambre pour aller à la salle de bains, interloqué par la présence du père de sa petite-amie dans les parages, Alex fit donc le nécessaire pour envoyer gentiment mais fermement son papounet au lit.

- Aller papa, lui dit-elle d'un ton maternel en l'embrassant sur la joue, file te coucher...  
- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.  
- « Tout » ? Non pas encore. Mais quand tu seras au lit, là oui, tout sera parfait. Aller, ouste !

Alex ne retourna dans sa chambre qu'après s'être assurée que son père avait été correctement réceptionné par sa mère et que la porte de leur chambre fut soigneusement fermée. Elle regagna ensuite ses appartements où elle trouva un Genzô aux traits un peu tirés. S'asseyant à ses côtés au bord du lit, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Tu vois ? Ça c'est super bien passé.

Genzô ne répondit pas immédiatement mais poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le lit, entraînant avec lui dans sa chute Alex qui ne chercha pas vraiment à se retenir.

- Moui, confirma-t-il enfin d'un voix fatiguée, je crois aussi que ça aurait pu être pire...


	38. Fin de vacances

Malgré une nuit peuplée de rêves étranges, témoins d'un endormissement plutôt agité – mais dont il ne garda de toute façon aucun souvenir - Genzô se réveilla plutôt serein le lendemain matin, tiré de son sommeil par le chant agréable et inhabituel pour lui des cigales qui peuplaient les pins aux abords de la bâtisse, ainsi que par les aboiements de Titus, le labrador empreint de rhumatismes, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de saluer à sa façon les vacanciers qui passaient sur le chemin longeant le jardin.

Il n'était pas encore neuf heures mais pourtant déjà la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir, prémisse d'une journée qui serait aussi chaude que les précédentes dans ce pays de calanques, de pierres sèches et de mistral...

La maisonnée était calme. Alex achevait de se maquiller à la salle de bains tandis que sa mère s'affairait, en bas, à la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Son père, quant à lui, quittait le domicile tous les matins de très bonne heure – obligation liée à son métier de chauffeur routier.

Ayant fini de s'habiller et préférant attendre que sa petite-amie l'ait rejoint pour descendre à la salle à manger, Genzô prit le temps de jeter un œil intéressé à la chambre où il se trouvait. Très bien placé pour savoir à quel point sa petite-amie pouvait se montrer désordonnée et la sachant également d'un tempérament dynamique et enjoué, il s'était imaginé une chambre à son image : très vivante et débordante d'affaires en tout genre (et...débordante dans tous les sens du terme !). Pourtant, à son étonnement, en dehors du poster d'un pilote allemand de F1 punaisé sur le pan de mur où venait s'appuyer un bureau surchargé de bouquins et de classeurs (affaires de cours étonnamment bien rangées d'ailleurs) et d'une petite coupe posée en équilibre précaire sur une télévision surmontant un meuble d'angle (seul témoin de l'activité sportive à laquelle Alex s'était adonnée lorsqu'elle habitait encore ici), rien d'autre ne venait décorer le mobilier simple de la pièce. Pas de photos d'amis affichées un peu partout, pas de cd trainants négligemment sur une chaîne hi-fi, rien...Genzô fut un peu surpris d'une telle sobriété. Pour le coup, il pensa que cette chambre était auparavant occupée par une personne dont la personnalité ne collait absolument pas avec celle de la jeune femme qui partageait désormais son quotidien...

- Tu viens ?

Genzô sursauta. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir ni Alex regagner sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires et y récupérer son petit-ami.

- Humm...j'arrive, répondit distraitement le japonais avant de rejoindre Alex avec un petit sourire en coin.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alex un peu surprise de son expression.  
- Oh...rien...

Cette réponse ne la contentant pas, la jeune femme insista du regard.

- C'est juste que je trouve ta chambre étonnamment sobre et bien rangée par comparaison à ce que tu peux me faire subir en Allemagne, répondit-il moqueur.  
- T'es gonflé toi quand même ! s'étrangla Alex surprise de cette réponse, les poings sur les hanches, affichant une moue boudeuse. Dis que je m'occupe mal de l'appartement et de tes affaires tant que tu y es !  
- Ne te fâche pas, temporisa Genzô en levant les mains – mais toujours avec ce petit sourire éloquent – je pensais seulement que ta chambre serait un peu plus...  
- « Un peu plus » ? demanda Alex en faisant des yeux ronds impatients.  
- ...un peu plus gaie, conclut le japonais en faisant des mouvements amples des deux mains pour animer ses propos.

Alex balaya alors sa chambre du regard et chercha ce qui y clochait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma chambre ? demanda-t-elle alors à Genzô en haussant les sourcils, perplexe.  
- Oh ! Elle est très bien ! se défendit le garçon, mais je la trouve plutôt austère par comparaison à ton...disons, entrain naturel.

Voyant où il voulait en venir, Alex remua lentement la tête en levant les yeux au plafond et ajouta, un petit sourire aux lèvres, alors qu'elle commençait à descendre l'escalier qui menait au salon : « Et il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée, « Einstein », que j'avais emporté beaucoup d'affaires en Allemagne avec moi pour ne pas m'y sentir trop seule et dépaysée ? ».

Ne se donnant pas la peine de regarder Genzô pour juger de sa réaction (et pour lui épargner également de constater qu'elle était hilare), Alex n'eut donc pas le loisir de voir la furtive expression renfrognée qu'afficha son petit-ami. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un traiter une autre personne d'Einstein, c'était chez lui, au Japon, lors d'une énième chamaillerie entre ses frères. L'image de Tate s'imposa alors à son esprit et ne le ravit guère en matière de comparaison...

* * *

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux dans la salle à manger où la table était dressée et présentait un petit-déjeuner digne de celui d'un hôtel cinq étoiles. Malgré l'image agréable que cela offrait, Alex ne put se retenir de reprocher à sa mère le fait qu'elle se donnait beaucoup trop de mal pour leur visite.

- Ooooh, rouspéta alors gentiment la petite femme qui était d'humeur joyeuse, ce n'est pas grand chose et ça me fait plaisir ! En plus, pour une fois que je prends mon petit-déjeuner en compagnie...

Alex soupira et haussa légèrement les épaules (de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas moins attendu de la part de sa mère). Quant à Genzô, n'ayant rien compris à la discussion entre les deux femmes, il adressa un regard interrogateur à sa petite-amie qui se contenta alors de l'inviter à prendre place à table sans se soucier du reste.

- Ave you gote eu goude slip ? demanda aimablement la mère d'Alex au japonais.

Genzô, qui tendait à ce moment-là la main pour attraper un croissant, stoppa net son geste et regarda fixement la mère de sa petite-amie avec des yeux ronds comme s'il s'était agit d'une extra-terrestre parlant une langue inconnue. Il détourna alors son regard et partit chercher de l'aide auprès d'Alex qui éclata de rire devant son expression perdue.

- Elle te demande si tu as bien dormi, lui traduisit-elle dans un allemand, lui, impeccable.

Soulagé autant que gêné de n'avoir su interpréter cette succession de syllabes bizarres, Genzô s'empressa de répondre un grand « oui » (connaissant tout de même deux ou trois mots de français) avec un grand sourire à sa « belle-mère ». Loin de s'offusquer de ce manque flagrant de communication, la femme lui sourit à son tour et lui proposa du thé ou du café en accompagnement – mais en prenant soin, pour cela, de désigner du doigt les boissons en question...

- Et toi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à sa fille, 'fait de beaux rêves ?  
- Oh oui... soupira avec satisfaction Alex.

Et c'était vrai que la jeune femme, contrairement à son petit-ami, avait trouvé le sommeil parfaitement détendue et, qui plus est, avec l'intime conviction que ce premier contact entre ses parents et Genzô, malgré les barrières de la langue, n'aurait pu mieux se passer.

Elle connaissait bien ses parents et savait que s'il y avait eu le moindre soucis, son père ne se serait jamais montré si avenant avec le jeune homme, ni sa mère d'aussi bonne humeur ce matin-là ! Mais, histoire quand même d'en être sûre et certaine, dans un puissant et récurent besoin d'être rassurée, Alex se languissait de se retrouver dans un court tête-à-tête avec sa mère (persuadée que de toute façon, ça ne serait pas là le genre de discussion à laquelle son père aurait envie de se mêler) pour entendre de sa propre voix ce qu'il en était exactement. Il lui semblait tout bonnement impensable que ses parents n'en aient pas parlé ensemble la veille au soir après avoir gagné leur chambre – ou plus exactement après qu'Alex eut expédié son père dans ses appartements alors que celui-ci répugnait à abandonner son enfant aux mains d'un inconnu immanquablement animé de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Alex n'avait même aucune difficulté à s'imaginer la scène où son père, faisant les cents pas autour de son lit, donnait à grand renfort de gesticulations nerveuses, son avis sur la situation...Perdue dans ces pensées, elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la main de Genzô qui vint se poser sur son avant-bras en faisant un signe de tête vers la maîtresse de maison qui attendait vraisemblablement une réponse à une question que la jeune femme n'avait pas entendu.

- Pardon ? Tu disais ?  
- Je disais, répéta patiemment sa mère, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire durant les quelques jours où vous serez ici ?

Alex regarda alors Genzô comme si elle attendait qu'il donne, lui, la réponse. Mais le jeune homme aurait été bien en peine de le faire ! Il était déjà venu en France, et même dans le Sud, mais jamais pour autre chose que des compétitions sportives ! Répondant donc à Alex d'un même regard interrogatif, celle-ci réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait rien planifié de particulier et qu'elle songeait davantage concocter leur emploi du temps au jour le jour en fonction de leurs envies et de la météo.

- Et bien, dit-elle, on pourrait aller faire un tour du côté de Cassis, histoire de lézarder un peu sur la plage...si tant est qu'elle ne soit pas noire de monde...ou alors aller plutôt dans l'arrière pays, style les Baux, tu vois ?  
- Je vois et pense même qui vous aurez le temps de faire tout ça et même davantage...

Genzô écouta poliment leur conversation avant qu'Alex ne lui donne, à son tour, son avis.

- Volontiers ! annonça le jeune homme avec enthousiasme. Tu voudrais sûrement aussi en profiter pour voir tes amis non ?

Pour la seconde fois de la matinée, ce qu'il s'était imaginé n'en fut rien.

- Pas spécialement, lâcha négligemment Alex devant le regard incrédule de son petit-ami. En fait, précisa-t-elle avec un soupçon de dépit, je n'ai jamais eu un carnet d'amis particulièrement volumineux. Ma seule amie est devenue enseignante et a été mutée sur Paris, alors...

Genzô parut désolé. Au moins lui, même s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de voir ses amis quand il le souhaitait à cause de la trop grande distance qui les séparait, des amis, il en avait ! Il caricatura alors la situation, s'imaginant sa petite-amie, si gentille et de bonne compagnie, toujours seule dans son coin, sans personne avec qui parler...A ces pensées, que son expression reflétait à merveille, Alex ressentit le besoin de le réconforter :

- Hé ! C'est plus un choix personnel qu'autre chose. J'ai toujours préféré être seule que mal accompagnée. Et puis regarde, je n'ai eu aucun mal à me faire des amis en Allemagne ! Et pas n'importe lesquels en plus ! conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Genzô s'en voulu néanmoins un peu intérieurement de faire si facilement des scènes de jalousie à l'égard de, finalement, l'une de ces rares personnes avec qui celle qu'il aimait avait lié d'amitié. Il se promit alors de se montrer à l'avenir moins suspicieux et plus tolérant dans les relations qu'entretiendrait Alex avec leurs amis...

* * *

Le petit-déjeuner prit et le programme de la journée bouclé – il y avait ce jour-là une fête patronale tout à fait typique dans un village voisin – les trois occupants de la maison terminaient de débarrasser la table lorsque le portable de Genzô sonna. Le jeune homme s'excusa et s'éloigna dans le salon pour « réceptionner » Herman qui semblait se soucier du bon déroulement de leur déménagement qu'il avait tenu à superviser lui-même durant leur absence – malgré les protestations amicales de Genzô qui avait alors craint que l'allemand n'embrouille davantage la situation avec ses idées bien à lui, plutôt qu'il ne permettent de faciliter les choses !

Profitant de cette absence providentielle, Alex se rapprocha de sa mère.

- Alors ? lui demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, qu'est-ce que...enfin...vous avez un peu parlé avec papa ?  
- A quelle propos chérie ? répondit tranquillement sa mère sans lever la tête de son lave-vaisselle qu'elle s'appliquait à ranger.  
- Ben tu sais..., tenta de préciser Alex un peu mal à l'aise – alors qu'elle aurait apprécié que sa mère comprenne à demi-mot ses pensées – par rapport à hier soir...Genzô...tout ça quoi...

Mais lorsque sa mère daigna relever la tête et qu'Alex y vit le large sourire qui fendait son visage, elle comprit instantanément qu'elle venait de se faire avoir.

- Han, c'est malin ! Ça t'amuse hein ? se renfrogna la jeune femme.  
- Aller, mon gros bébé, lui dit sa mère en la prenant dans ses bras, il faut bien que moi aussi je te taquine de temps en temps. Surtout que si les choses se passent comme nous le pensons avec ton père, ajouta-t-elle plus sérieusement, il y a un risque pour que tu finisses ta vie en Allemagne si ce n'est au Japon, et que ces occasions ne se représentent pas de si tôt !

Alex ne répondit rien mais était très satisfaite de ces paroles. A l'évidence, ce n'étaient pas ses parents qui auraient songé à s'interposer dans sa relation avec son japonais – bien que cela ne soit cependant pas encore suffisant pour elle...

- Mais encore, encouragea-t-elle sa mère à parler. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas vu très longtemps...mais au premier abord...?

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tricote ses doigts quand elle était mal-à-l'aise ? Autant se mettre un écriteau autour du cou pour afficher clairement son état d'esprit, ça serait aussi efficace !

- Et bien, commença sa mère qui s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine tout en croisant les bras avec un air docte tandis que toutes deux pouvaient entendre Genzô converser au téléphone dans la pièce d'à côté. Comme tu viens de le dire, nous ne l'avons pas vu très longtemps et c'est surtout la première fois que nous rencontrons ce jeune homme. Cependant, poursuivit-elle sous le regard concentré de sa fille, on ne peut pas dire qu'il nous ait donné l'air d'être un voyou. Et malgré le fait que, comme n'importe qui, il doit avoir sa part de petits défauts, le fait est que jusqu'à présent, avec tout ce que tu nous as déjà rapporté sur lui, y compris le soutien qu'il a été pour toi à une époque, il semble t'apporter trop de bonnes choses pour que nous envisagions votre relation sous un mauvais œil

Le visage d'Alex s'illumina et sa mère crut utile de rajouter que :

- Bon, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que nous cautionnons ou cautionnerons quelque dérapage que ce soit...  
- Quel dérapage ? demanda Alex incrédule.  
- Le genre de dérapage dont on entend si souvent parler et qui n'ont généralement lieu que dans les milieux privilégiés et qui vous anéantissent une existence en deux temps trois mouvements, sous-entendit sa mère avec une expression particulièrement grave qu'Alex ne prit pas à la légère.  
- Ah mais non ! se défendit la jeune femme avec une certaine virulence qui n'avait pour autre but que de mettre les choses au clair sans qu'aucun doute ne puisse être émis à ce sujet, on n'a pas du tout ce genre de vie avec Genzô ! Et en dehors du côté, certes très appréciable, que l'on n'ait pas à se soucier des détails matériels, on mène une vie saine et équilibrée ! Qu'est-ce que vous allez imaginer ? Qu'on fait des orgies lubriques tous les samedis ?  
- Mais ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux tout le temps, répondit calmement sa mère avec un air moitié amusé-moitié exaspéré. Bien sûr que non, nous n'avons pas ce genre de pensées – comme si nous t'aurions laissé tranquille en Allemagne autrement ! – mais en tant que parents pénibles et soucieux à leurs heures, nous préférons que les choses soient dites clairement et sues de tous...c'est tout.

Alex resta à regarder sa mère, insondable.

- Mais nous te faisons confiance et espérons pouvoir également avoir confiance en Genzô, à qui nous confions ni plus ni moins notre fille, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire et un bisous sur la joue de sa progéniture.  
- Excuse-me, fit alors une petite voix derrière elles.

Genzô venait de les rejoindre dans la cuisine, son coup de fil terminé. Alex regarda son petit-ami un peu inquiète de peur qu'il ait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer, mais...non. En fait, il était juste question de clefs qu'Herman voulait savoir à qui rendre.

Alex ressentit alors un léger nœud se former dans son estomac. Le déménagement semblait donc quasiment terminé et elle savait que son prochain passage à Hambourg ne serait qu'en coup de vent pour dire « au revoir » à ses amis. Mais en même temps, l'idée d'aller si prochainement s'installer dans une ville dont elle ne connaissait, pour ainsi dire pas grand chose, l'excitait tout autant...

Genzô et Alex se consultèrent du regard et décidèrent d'y aller.

* * *

Ce jour-là, ils rentrèrent déjeuner au domicile de la française, mais il n'en fut pas de même les jours suivants : en fonction du lieu où ils se rendirent, le timing était parfois trop serré pour conserver le mode « pension complète ». Ils proposèrent à la mère d'Alex de les accompagner à une ou deux reprises, mais cette dernière préféra les laisser tranquille, en amoureux...

Tout comme au Japon, c'est donc le soir que tous les protagonistes se retrouvaient pour discuter ensemble de leurs activités respectives passées ou à venir. La mère d'Alex proposa même à sa fille de faire un « repas de famille » afin de profiter de la présence de Genzô pour le présenter à tout le monde. Mais à la vue de l'expression éloquente qu'afficha le concerné, Alex jugea que le temps n'était peut-être pas encore venu pour cela - et elle en était bien d'accord...

Comme l'avait espéré Alex, son père semblait hautement apprécier Genzô et celui-ci le lui rendit bien, surtout un soir où, après le repas, le chef de famille pensa faire plaisir à son « gendre » en lui montrant sa collection de fusils de chasse - pour laquelle le jeune homme avait manifesté un certain intérêt le jour de son arrivée - dont un exemplaire en particulier qu'il mit littéralement sous le nez du japonais en lui précisant le regard pétillant que c'était son préféré pour chasser le « gros gibier » ! Perplexe autant que crispé, Genzô avait fait de son mieux pour paraître intéressé et ravi de cette nouvelle tandis que, histoire de parfaire son agacement, il devina Alex en plein fou rire devant son hésitation à devoir ou non se sentir menacer...Qu'à cela ne tienne. Cet épisode valu à la jeune femme les représailles adéquates au moment opportun afin de lui faire expier son manque flagrant de soutien moral !

Mais ce qui ravit le plus la française fut bien de voir à quel point Genzô se sentit rapidement bien, à l'aise dans sa famille – de toute évidence, le jeune homme ne nourrissait pas, à la base, la même passion pour l'auto-flagellation qu'elle et n'éprouvait pas davantage de plaisir à se torturer mentalement. Dans la mesure où le courant passait bien, voir même très bien avec ses « beaux-parents », le japonais n'en demandait pas plus et, à la grande surprise – autant que joie – de sa petite-amie, il s'autorisa même quelques plaisanteries avec son « beau-père » autant que de tentatives de discussions qui tournaient irrémédiablement à la confusion la plus extrême – et aux éclats de rire par la même occasion - avec sa « belle-mère »...

* * *

Tel un gage de qualité dont ils se seraient pourtant fort bien passés, le jour venu de leur départ, Alex et Genzô s'éloignèrent du domicile familial de la jeune femme le cœur un peu gros, après que les fortes embrassades relativement humides de la mère d'Alex eurent parfait leur séjour en France. Cette semaine passa si vite et fut si agréable que la nostalgie s'invita durant leur voyage-retour vers l'Allemagne, vers Hambourg, où Maggie et Herman devaient les attendre à l'aéroport pour les accompagner ensuite durant la dernière journée qu'ils passeraient dans la ville portuaire avant de s'envoler ensuite pour Munich...


	39. Emménagement

Cette dernière journée sur Hambourg, que les quatre amis passèrent intégralement ensemble et qui fila d'ailleurs beaucoup trop vite à leurs goûts (comme chaque bon moment que l'on souhaiterait sans fin) n'eut d'autre intérêt aux yeux d'Alex que de lui permettre de déclarer à Maggie et Herman à quel point elle était heureuse de les avoir rencontrés, à quel point elle était triste de les quitter mais surtout, que la distance n'empêcherait pas de préserver un contact des plus rapprochés entre eux.

- Y'a intérêt ! lança Herman d'un ton bourru en même temps qu'il donna une tape amicale dans le dos d'Alex qui manqua d'air sur le coup. Et puis, ajouta-t-il avec entrain, on se reverra peut-être plus tôt que prévu en fonction du calendrier des matches...  
- C'est vrai, dit Genzô songeur. On va bientôt se revoir sur un terrain, mais... plus dans la même équipe désormais.  
- Ouais, confirma Herman l'air embêté en se frottant la nuque dans un geste nerveux. Déjà que Kar-Heinz tout seul, c'est pas évident, mais alors soutenu comme il l'était plus toi, maintenant dans les cages, ça va pas être une partie de plaisir !

Genzô lui lança un clin d'œil amusé. Alex observait Maggie. Son amie, si exubérante d'ordinaire s'était montrée réservée et silencieuse ce jour-là. Alex n'eut cependant pas besoin de particulièrement réfléchir au problème pour en trouver la cause : les deux filles se côtoyaient quotidiennement depuis maintenant plusieurs mois et Alex avait eu l'occasion de noter qu'en dehors d'elle-même et d'Herman, Maggie ne fréquentait pas grand monde. De voir ainsi son amie partir à des centaines de kilomètres pour y poursuivre sa vie de couple avec Genzô devait à la fois la réjouir et profondément l'attrister.

Au moment des « au revoir », alors qu'Herman et Genzô s'échangeaient d'ultimes plaisanteries scabreuses de garçons, Alex se jeta au cou de Maggie pour la serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait dans ses bras.

- Merci...pour tout, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser longuement sur la joue, sentant alors ses lèvres mouillées au contact des larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux sans même qu'elle ne les sentent monter. On s'appellera et tu viendras à Munich...quand tu veux. D'accord ?

Les deux filles s'écartèrent légèrement l'une de l'autre, déserrant leur étreinte. Maggie, trop émotionnée, ne parvint pas à parler et se contenta de hocher vigoureusement la tête, un sourire sincère éclairant légèrement son visage en même temps que sur ses joues ruisselaient des larmes...Genzô et Herman, témoins de la scène, échangèrent un regard éloquent puis le japonais s'avança et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa petite-amie.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il avec douceur. On doit y aller.

Alex se tourna vers lui, l'air désolé, et acquiesça d'un seul mouvement de tête. Puis, souhaitant paraître une dernière fois joyeuse, elle se força à sourire à ses amis qu'elle salua avant de prendre la main de Genzô dans la sienne et de s'en aller...

* * *

Durant le vol, tous deux restèrent silencieux un bon moment. Genzô, soucieux de voir si sa petite-amie reprenait peu à peu le dessus face à ces « adieux » touchants (qu'il s'était néanmoins toujours représenté plus ou moins dans ce ton-là), ne cessait de lui lancer des coups d'œil discrets tout en prenant soin de conserver sa main dans la sienne en signe de soutien. Alex, le regard dans le vague, ne pensait à rien en particulier et se contenta de laisser défiler les kilomètres sous ses pieds et les minutes à sa montre.

Ce n'est qu'une fois sur le sol munichois qu'un espèce de réveil interne fit son œuvre et sortit la jeune femme de sa pseudo-léthargie. Genzô fut rassuré de la voir peu à peu retrouver son dynamisme naturel et commencer à s'intéresser à ce qui les attendait dans les prochains jours, voir carrément dans les prochaines minutes, avec leur emménagement dans un appartement qu'ils n'avaient finalement vu qu'une fois et qui devait, fort logiquement, actuellement se trouver dans un état de désordre indescriptible !

Leurs valises chargées dans la malle d'un taxi, ils donnèrent l'adresse au chauffeur et montèrent dans le véhicule qui les conduisit vers leur nouvelle résidence. Tels deux touristes visitant une ville en ne voulant surtout rien rater, ils regardèrent attentivement tout ce qui déroulait sous leurs yeux.

- Regarde ! interpella Alex enthousiaste en appuyant son index contre la vitre, au bout de cette avenue, tu prends à droite et c'est ma fac ! Je me demande comment ça sera là-bas...ajouta-t-elle un peu inquiète.  
- Probablement très bien, la rassura Genzô avec un grand sourire. Comment voudrais-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Tiens, regarde ! dit-il à son tour quelques instants plus tard, en faisant un signe de tête de son côté cette fois-ci. Le stade est juste là !  
- Il n'y a pas une grande distance entre nos lieux respectifs de travail, évalua Alex en plaisantant. Et l'appartement ? C'est encore loin ? Je ne m'en souviens plus...  
- Tu te souviens à quoi il ressemble quand même ? demanda Genzô moqueur. Et puis...essaie peut-être de retenir le trajet pour y aller, histoire que tu ne te perdes pas en y retournant les premières fois.

Alex haussa les épaules en roulant des yeux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le taxi se gara devant l'entrée d'une résidence cossue composée d'un bâtiment peint d'un blanc immaculé s'élevant sur quatre étages et entouré d'une végétation visiblement aussi bien agencée que bien entretenue. Leurs affaires déchargées et la course payée, le taxi s'en alla. Ils observèrent quelques secondes les environs et se décidèrent ensuite à pénétrer dans le hall de l'immeuble où un concierge, installé derrière son comptoir, leur sourit en guise de « bonsoir » avec un petit air interrogateur.

- Messieurs dames ? demanda-t-il poliment.

Alex laissa alors aux bons soins de Genzô de faire les présentations et de récupérer les clefs de l'appartement. Cinq minutes plus tard, un ascenseur les montait au troisième étage, là où ils pourraient enfin se débarrasser de leurs valises et se reposer confortablement dans un fauteuil.

Sauf que, malgré le fait d'avoir très facilement trouvé la porte de leur appartement et de l'avoir tout aussi facilement ouverte, ce qu'ils trouvèrent derrière ne les encouragea pas à la tranquillité, mais les plongea plutôt dans l'expectative.

Des cartons ! Des cartons de partout ! Sans parler du mobilier qui avait été posé de façon pratique pour stocker un maximum de choses dans un minimum d'espace et qui se retrouvait du coup quasiment hors d'atteinte. Tous deux se regardèrent et éclatèrent soudain d'un rire plutôt nerveux, dévastés par l'idée de plus en plus certaine que leur première nuit dans leur nouvel appartement serait loin, très loin d'être commode et confortable...Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Alex laissa glisser au sol le sac qu'elle portait sur l'épaule et inspecta une nouvelle fois les lieux avec une curiosité empreinte de satisfaction. Oui, c'était un bazar pas possible, mais oui aussi, elle était _chez elle_ ! Pas chez son petit-ami, comme c'était le cas à Hambourg. Non, cette fois-ci, c'était sa maison (enfin, son appartement) où un nouveau chapitre de sa vie allait s'écrire...

- Alors...demanda Genzô en la regardant inquiet comme s'il avait peur qu'elle soit déçue. Ça te plait toujours ?

Alex se tourna alors brusquement vers lui avec un visage radieux qui suffit à rassurer le japonais.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'adore ! Et plus spécialement la décoration, plaisanta-t-elle.  
- Ouais, soupira Genzô. Concernant cela, je crois qu'on va avoir un peu de travail...  
- On a encore du temps devant nous, fit observer Alex. Tes entraînements ne rattaquent pas avant la semaine prochaine et moi, je ne sais même pas quand mes cours commencent – faudrait voir à ce que je m'en soucie un peu d'ailleurs...Donc on va pouvoir parer au plus pressé en déballant l'essentiel et puis, prendre un peu plus de temps pour réfléchir comment on va arranger tout ça !  
- Mmoui...marmonna Genzô qui ne semblait pas aussi enthousiaste que sa petite-amie.

Le garçon était d'ailleurs tellement motivé pour le rangement à ce moment-là, qu'il s'approcha des quelques sacs et cartons qui envahissaient le canapé et qu'il posa négligemment par terre avant de s'avachir sur le fauteuil moelleux. Alex le regarda faire, perplexe.

- Ah oui ! en effet. A ce rythme-là, il se pourrait bien qu'on ait besoin d'un peu d'aide et de beaucoup, beaucoup de temps...lança-t-elle sarcastique.

Promettant à Alex qu'il serait hyper-performant dès le lendemain, Genzô obtint de sa douce qu'ils restent tranquille ce soir-là à profiter de la jolie vue sur un parc privé qui s'offrait à eux (la télévision ou tout autre moyen de distraction étant, de toute façon, perdue dans les cartons).

* * *

Chose promise...Dès le lendemain matin, Genzô se mit au travail sans rechigner. De toute façon, avec la « bonne nuit » qu'ils avaient passé, ils s'étaient réveillés tôt et comptaient bien exploiter au maximum tout le temps dont ils disposaient pour aménager leur logement comme ils l'entendaient et surtout, pour pouvoir se préparer une nuit plus confortable que la précédente.

Le déballage ne se passa pas trop mal, bien qu'il arrivait toujours un moment où l'un demandait à l'autre un peu fatigué/exaspéré : « où j'le mets ça ? »...Ils furent davantage embêtés pour déplacer les gros meubles – qui avaient très certainement été amenés ici par une équipe de gros bras « à la Genzô » - pour lesquels, ils manquaient à l'évidence d'un peu de muscles. Mettant temporairement ce problème de côté, ils décidèrent de faire pour le moment tout ce qui était à leur portée et aviseraient par la suite.

* * *

Le soir venu, le lit avait enfin trouvé sa place de prédilection au milieu de leur chambre à coucher et les trois quarts des cartons avaient disparus. Satisfaits mais épuisés, ils tirèrent à la courte paille pour savoir lequel des deux descendrait acheter quelque chose à manger. Toujours aussi chanceuse aux jeux de hasard, c'est Alex qui gagna un nouveau voyage dans l'ascenseur, faisant contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur

Revenue un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Genzô lui annonça avec un grand sourire qu'il avait trouvé du renfort pour le lendemain après-midi afin de l'aider à mettre en place les derniers meubles récalcitrants. Alex le regarda interrogative tout en se doutant un peu de ce que son petit-ami allait lui fournir comme explications.

- J'ai appelé Karl pour lui dire qu'on était arrivé hier et qu'on avait quasiment fini d'emménager, en dehors de quelques meubles qui nous donnaient du fil à retordre, dit-il en donnant une tape du plat de la main sur un gros buffet particulièrement lourd.  
- Ah...fit doucement Alex.  
- Du coup, il m'a proposé de venir donner un coup de main, conclut Genzô souriant.  
- C'est gentil de sa part, dit Alex pensive.

Genzô la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Non, répondit Alex spontanément. C'est juste que... est-ce que vous aurez besoin de moi demain après-midi ? Je comptais justement aller à la fac pour récupérer mon emploi du temps...je n'ai toujours rien reçu...s'expliqua-t-elle embarrassée.  
- Aucun problème ! la tranquillisa Genzô. A nous deux, ça sera bien largement suffisant.  
- Parfait alors, dit Alex soulagée. Et puis, je pourrai aussi profiter de la matinée pour terminer de ranger tout ça, dit-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers les quelques cartons qu'il restait à vider. Bien, à table maintenant !

Contente d'être tombée sur un traiteur chinois à deux pas de chez eux, Alex y avait pris de quoi faire leur repas du soir et leur déjeuner du lendemain – après, il faudrait penser à aller visiter les grandes surfaces de la ville. La française n'était pas une adepte de l'assistanat et n'avait donc pas l'intention, contrairement à ce que Genzô lui avait proposée, de se faire livrer les courses à domicile ou d'avoir une femme de ménage qui viendrait trop régulièrement troubler leur intime tranquillité. Ponctuellement, un coup de main, pourquoi pas. Mais ça s'arrêterait là.

Le ventre plein et le corps fatigué par leur activité physique de la journée, ils allèrent se coucher assez tôt dans une chambre digne de ce nom.

- Ça ne t'ennuie pas si je m'endors simplement dans tes bras ce soir ? demanda timidement et avec douceur Alex à Genzô, alors que le jeune homme commençait tendrement à la caresser.  
- Non, lui répondit-il du même ton en posant un baiser sur son front. Bonne nuit ma puce, dors bien...  
- Toi aussi, merci.

Au rythme régulier de sa respiration, Alex devina que son compagnon avait trouvé le sommeil. Pourtant, elle, n'y arrivait pas. Elle tournait et se retournait dans tous les sens. Elle avait contre elle, c'est vrai, le fait d'avoir « psychologiquement » en plus de « physiquement » déménagé. De plus, elle allait commencer de nouveaux cours, dans une nouvelle université , avec de nouveaux camarades...En rencontrerait-elle avec qui elle pourrait se lier d'amitié, ou simplement de camaraderie, comme ça avait été le cas avec Kristel et Lucas à Hambourg ? Et Maggie ? – à qui elle avait pris le temps de téléphoner dans la journée – Y aurait-il quelqu'un ici, à qui elle pourrait se confier comme elle le faisait avec son amie ? Alex sentit son cœur se serrer, des larmes monter dans ses yeux...Elle était si heureuse d'être ici, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pleure ?

Fermant les yeux, reniflant le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas réveiller Genzô, elle essaya de se calmer et de faire le point. Elle s'assaillait toute seule d'un monde de tracas qui n'avait même pas lieu d'être. Prise une à une, les choses n'étaient pas si compliquées...au contraire. Mais la fatigue de ces derniers jours plus l'excitation de tout ce qui l'attendait ici avaient certainement eu raison de sa lucidité et de son moral...

Elle respira un bon coup et chassa ses soucis en ne pensant plus qu'à ce qu'elle ferait le lendemain. Elle s'occupa l'esprit en pensant au rangement qu'il restait à faire, en s'imaginant ensuite à la fac, récupérant son futur emploi du temps (en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop mal foutu), du temps que Genzô...Mais une nouvelle pensée vint à nouveau perturber sa tranquillité Cela faisait presqu'un mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu - ni eu de ses nouvelles – mais demain, par la force des choses, elle reverrait Karl. Elle sentit aussitôt une petite boule d'angoisse naître au creux de son estomac.

Sans l'avoir demandé, ni même le maîtriser, tout ce qui avait trait au jeune homme envahit son cerveau, tout ce qui avait été si soigneusement mis de côté depuis tout ce temps : leur petite querelle, le fait qu'elle ne se soit pas excusée directement depuis, le fait de ne pas savoir comment il se comporterait avec elle, de ne pas en avoir parlé à Genzô (était-ce trop tard ? était-ce utile ?), ce que Maggie avait pu lui dire sur le jeune homme et qu'elle refusait de croire ou même d'entendre...

Mais pire encore que tout cela, elle prit soudainement conscience que Genzô et Karl allaient passer une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble. Et si Karl abordait le sujet de leur dispute avec Genzô ? Et si par un quelconque hasard les deux garçons en venaient à en parler ? Comment son petit-ami interprèterait-il ses agissements ?

Trop troublée pour rester couchée, Alex se leva sans bruit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle s'assit un instant sur le rebord de la baignoire et respira un bon coup, essayant d'analyser la situation comme elle avait toujours su le faire.

Non, décidément, voilà qu'elle s'était encore laissée aller à s'inquiéter inutilement. Son comportement avait toujours été dicté par une volonté de bien-être à l'égard de tout le monde. On n'allait quand même pas lui reprocher ça ? Ensuite, histoire de se rassurer pleinement, si elle ne partageait pas le raisonnement de Maggie concernant les intentions de Karl, les deux amies étaient au moins d'accord sur un point : si ce genre d'évènement arrivait aux oreilles du japonais, on aurait droit à un nouvel Hiroshima. Donc, à moins que Karl fut maso ou complètement stupide, il n'aurait jamais l'idée d'aller rapporter l'histoire du texto à l'un des principaux intéressés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Alex avait réussi à retrouver son sang-froid. Elle resta encore un peu assise sur ce rebord de baignoire dont la dureté avait fini par lui anesthésier une partie de la fesse droite puis décida de retourner se coucher, tout aussi silencieusement que ce qu'elle avait déjà quitté son lit.

Le sommeil finit par la gagner un petit moment après. Mais lorsque la jeune femme se réveilla le lendemain, elle avait un horrible mal de tête - comme si son cerveau était courbaturé par tant de réflexions et sautes d'humeur.

* * *

- Tiens.

Au bord du lit, la tête enfouie dans ses mains, Alex releva son visage vers celui de Genzô qui paraissait un peu soucieux. Il lui tendait un verre dans lequel un cachet d'aspirine terminait de fondre.

- Tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, lui suggéra-t-il tendrement en lui passant un main dans les cheveux. Rien ne presse. Et puis, je peux m'occuper de terminer de ranger les affaires.

Alex le regarda reconnaissante, acquiesça et but d'un trait son verre.

- Merci, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre vide avant de se rallonger dans l'idée de sommeiller une demi-heure avant de se mettre au travail.

Genzô vint finalement la réveiller à midi, pensant qu'il lui faudrait manger quelque chose et se souvenant qu'elle voulait se rendre à la fac dans l'après-midi. L'action du cachet combinée au sommeil permirent à Alex d'efficacement récupérer. Elle alla prendre une douche et rejoignit ensuite Genzô dans la salle à manger, là où son petit-ami avait mis la table et mis à chauffer les plats asiatiques de la veille. Elle nota au passage qu'il avait également rangé les dernières affaires empaquetées.

Le repas terminé, Alex se hâta de finir de se préparer sous le regard interloqué de Genzô.

- Tu es si pressée que ça de filer ?  
- C'est à dire...j'ignore jusqu'à quelle heure les bureaux de la fac sont ouverts. Alors je préfère y aller un peu tôt. N'oublie pas que ce sont toujours les vacances, ils fonctionnent peut-être encore au ralenti, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami.  
- Ah...fit Genzô compréhensif. Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure, dit-il après lui avoir donner un baiser. Tu penses avoir le temps de faire quelques courses pour ce soir avant de rentrer ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Parfait. Dans ce cas, prévois peut-être qu'on soit trois. Je proposerai sans doute à Karl de rester dîner avec nous, ça te dit ?

Alex fit une imperceptible grimace : elle sentit son estomac se contracter désagréablement...

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Genzô surpris.  
- Oh si, ça me ferait plaisir. Simplement... je me demandais ce que j'allais pouvoir cuisiner, répondit Alex du tac au tac.

S'il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle elle savait pouvoir compter dans presque n'importe quelle circonstance, c'était bien son aptitude à réagir au quart de tour pour se sauver la mise.

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! s'exclama Genzô en riant. Ce qui compte, c'est que l'on passe une bonne soirée ! Peu importe ce qu'on aura dans l'assiette. Aller file et arrête de toujours te tracasser pour rien !

Alex lui lança un regard désolé et s'en alla.

* * *

Se rendre à la faculté ne fut qu'une formalité. Grâce au fait de s'y être perdue la toute première fois où elle s'y était rendue - ce qui avait largement contribué à inscrire à l'indélébile dans sa mémoire le plan d'accès à l'établissement - la jeune femme n'eut aucune difficulté pour trouver son chemin ainsi que celui qui menait au secrétariat. Là-bas, une femme grincheuse qui semblait continuellement débordée dès qu'on s'adressait à elle, lui donna néanmoins presque tous les renseignements qu'elle était venue chercher.

Au sein de l'enceinte, elle croisa beaucoup plus de monde qu'elle ne l'aurait supposé (la rentrée n'étant pas encore effective), sans savoir s'il s'agissait-là de futurs collègues de promotion ou plus simplement de personnes dont elle n'aurait plus jamais vent. Mais ça lui importait guère, ses préoccupations étaient ailleurs ce jour-là et elle aurait bien le temps de constater avec qui elle serait en cours dans un avenir proche...très proche...trop proche à son goût. Le nez vissé sur les documents remis par la secrétaire, Alex en oublia presque de s'arrêter dans une supérette pour faire quelques achats avant de regagner son appartement, la mine contrariée.

Arrivée au troisième étage, elle dut sonner – ayant oublié d'emporter son jeu de clefs – et attendre que Genzô vienne lui ouvrir la porte.

- Ça va ? ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander en voyant son expression renfrognée.  
- Humm..., grogna Alex.

Se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, Alex passa devant lui en lui effleurant les lèvres d'un petit bisous.

- Quoi ? insista-t-il, dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé à la fac ?  
- M'en parle pas, bougonna la jeune femme. Non mais regarde-moi ça ! finit-elle par lâcher en même temps qu'elle tendit une feuille à Genzô.

Perplexe, le japonais lut rapidement ce qu'il y était inscrit, mais ne voyant rien d'anormal – s'agissant du règlement intérieur de l'université munichoise ainsi que des formalités de la rentrée – il rendit ladite feuille à Alex en l'interrogeant du regard.

- T'as pas vu ou quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle. J'attaque les cours la semaine prochaine. La semaine prochaine !

Genzô la regarda incrédule avant d'éclater de rire.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te mets en pétard ? Parce que tu commences les cours trop tôt à ton goût ? Hé ! Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? la sermonna gentiment le japonais.

Oui, en effet, Alex perçut la légère disproportion de sa réaction vis à vis de la nouvelle. Mais elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir profiter un peu avant de reprendre les cours. Certes elle avait passé d'excellentes vacances, mais celles-ci n'avaient quand même pas été de tout repos ! Et voilà que leur emménagement à peine terminé, il lui fallait presqu'aussitôt enchaîner avec la fac...Ça avait de quoi être agaçant quand même !

Sous le regard toujours amusé de Genzô qui crut, bien inspiré, bon de ne pas en rajouter, Alex prit la direction de la salle à manger, l'air un peu moins énervé.

- Toujours en pleine forme à ce que je vois, intervint alors une personne que la jeune femme n'avait pas encore remarqué et dont elle avait carrément oublié la visite.

Alex s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, comme si elle venait de se prendre un mur invisible en pleine figure.

Cette voix...Ce ton mi-amusé, mi-sarcastique qui lui collait à merveille... Alex sentit son cœur s'accélérer et de la chaleur se répandre dans ses joues. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva face à ce grand gaillard qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis si longtemps mais qui était resté fidèle à l'image qu'elle avait de lui.

Un petit sourire dessiné sur son visage d'ange, les yeux pétillants de malice, Karl la regardait, visiblement ravi de la revoir...


	40. Retrouvailles

Une fois le choc passé, Alex fixa l'allemand sans se laisser démonter.

- Et toi, toujours le mot pour rire apparemment...dit-elle légèrement ironique.

Les deux restèrent à s'observer l'espace d'un instant avant qu'un franc sourire ne vienne éclairer leur visage. En voyant Karl, Alex n'avait pu s'empêcher de ressentir un mélange de joie et d'appréhension. Mais dans un instant de lucidité salvateur, elle réalisa que le comportement de Genzô, qui s'était uniquement soucié de sa réaction avant d'en rire et celui de Karl, qui avait immédiatement attaqué avec son humour bien à lui, ne pouvaient que laisser entendre que tout s'était passé pour le mieux entre les deux garçons. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait volontiers poussé un soupir de soulagement, mais ça n'aurait pas forcément été du meilleur goût. Elle se contenta donc d'un agréable sentiment de bien-être qui l'enveloppa et lui permit d'appréhender la suite plus sereinement.

Genzô, témoin de la scène, pensa simplement qu'il s'agirait d'une habitude à prendre en matière de relationnel entre ces deux-là...

Karl s'avança ensuite vers Alex avec l'intention de lui faire la bise, lorsqu'il se ravisa et fixa brusquement Genzô pour estimer le risque qu'il encourrait à commettre un tel acte. Devant l'expression inquiète et attentiste de l'allemand, le japonais leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et quitta la pièce.

- Dis donc, il a fait des progrès ! remarqua Karl, à la fois impressionné et incrédule. Moi qui m'attendais à passer par la fenêtre en cas de contact trop rapproché.  
- Pour ça, rectifia Alex en souriant, c'est moi qui risque de te faire passer par la fenêtre en cas de contact trop rapproché...

Karl la dévisagea, insondable, puis lui sourit avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Alors, ces vacances ? demanda-t-il d'un ton naturel en se dirigeant vers la cuisine où Genzô rangeait à présent les courses dans le frigo.  
- Oh...bien. Très bien même, reconnut Alex satisfaite, mais un peu fatigantes aussi, ajouta-t-elle avec un petite rire. Et toi, tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?  
- Mouais si on veut...répondit le garçon avec nonchalance.  
- Tu...tu es un peu parti ou tu es resté ici... pour t'entraîner ?

A la tête que fit l'allemand, Alex sut instantanément quelle serait sa réponse...

- Entraînement, répondit-il simplement en souriant.  
- Mais t'es pas croyable ! ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Alex stupéfaite et presque exaspérée qu'on ne puisse vivre pour rien d'autre que le football.

Arrivés à la cuisine, ils observèrent un instant Genzô qui s'affairait avant que Karl ne se penche vers Alex et lui murmure discrètement au creux de l'oreille : « Je sais ». La jeune femme se tourna brusquement vers lui, l'air décontenancé, alors que Karl, visiblement satisfait de l'effet produit, lui adressa un clin d'œil

- Tu restes manger avec nous ? proposa aimablement Genzô qui vint se placer à côté d'Alex, tout en passant un bras autour de sa taille.  
- Heu...Non, je vous remercie, s'excusa Karl qui observa fugacement le bras de son ami, c'est gentil mais... j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. Peut-être une prochaine fois...

Genzô lui lança un regard complice.

- Ah! Ce sont les vacances...déclara-t-il avec indulgence. Faut bien en profiter !  
- Ouais...ce sont les vacances, répéta Karl avec un sourire un peu crispé alors qu'il remarqua Alex lui lancer un regard sévère avant de tourner la tête pour s'intéresser à une boite de céréales. Bon...je vais y aller, dit-il en s'approchant de la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit. À plus tard et bonne fin de soirée !  
- Toi aussi, lui lança Genzô avant d'ajouter : Et merci pour le coup de main !  
- Mais de rien, répondit Karl avec un grand sourire.

La porte se referma ensuite sur le jeune homme alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'ascenseur.

- Bien, annonça soudain Genzô avec un grand sourire tout en se frottant les mains, si on allait manger nous ?  
- Oh la ! Minute papillon ! Laisse-moi d'abord le temps de préparer quelque chose ! s'exclama Alex en riant alors qu'elle gagnait la cuisine.

* * *

Les deux amoureux passèrent les derniers jours de vacances qu'il leur restait en commun ensemble. Bien que le japonais n'eut pas grand chose à faire durant cette période, en dehors des derniers réglages dans l'appartement pour parfaire leur installation, il préféra passer du temps exclusivement avec sa petite-amie plutôt que de se rendre sur le terrain – où il savait qu'il aurait toujours pu y trouver quelqu'un pour s'entraîner avec lui. Il accompagna donc Alex dans chacune de ses sorties : aller faire les courses, se familiariser avec leur nouvel environnement, courir d'une librairie à l'autre pour acheter ses manuels universitaires ou plus simplement flâner main dans la main dans Munich ou encore, rester tranquilles chez eux, heureux d'être au calme.

* * *

Le dimanche soir, Alex s'assura que Genzô avait toutes ses affaires de prêtes et de propres pour sa « rentrée » du lendemain. Elle vérifia son sac comme l'aurait fait une mère pour le cartable de son enfant, puis, satisfaite du résultat, alla s'installer dans le canapé d'où elle éclaira la télé. Elle, ne reprenait les cours qu'à compter du mercredi suivant et disposait donc encore de deux jours pour faire ce qu'elle voulait.

- Tu viens avec moi demain à l'entraînement ? demanda le footballeur alors qu'il portait son sac de sport dans le dressing.

Alex déscotcha son regard de l'écran et le regarda.

- Ça te ferait plaisir que je vienne ?  
- Bien sûr, dit Genzô comme une évidence en venant s'assoir ensuite à côté d'elle. Comme ça on passe la journée ensemble...

Alex se laissa facilement convaincre.

- Alors d'accord.

Les jours ainsi que les horaires d'entraînement de l'équipe du Bayern de Munich suivaient le même rythme que ceux de Hambourg : tous les jours de la semaine, deux fois par jours – sauf le jour où l'équipe avait match le soir. Là, qu'un entraînement léger le matin.

Genzô se présenta au stade pour 8h45, les entraînements débutant à 9h00 pour finir un peu avant midi. Il embrassa Alex avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers aux vestiaires, tandis que la jeune femme emprunta un escalier pour accéder aux tribunes d'où elle comptait suivre la séance. Beaucoup de curieux avaient fait le déplacement pour assister à la reprise de leur équipe et lorsque la française arriva dans les gradins surplombant le terrain, elle fut surprise du peu de places disponibles qu'il restait dans cette partie ouverte au public. Jamais encore elle n'avait assisté à une séance se déroulant dans une telle ambiance ! Hambourg valait bien Munich en terme d'importance dans le championnat mais là, Alex eut quand même l'impression de changer de dimension.

Près de trois heures après s'être assise sur son siège, la jeune femme récupéra son sac et se leva dans l'intention de rejoindre Genzô à la sortie des vestiaires. Le premier entraînement du gardien avec le maillot du Bayern venait de se terminer et il semblait à la jeune femme, malgré ses carences récurrentes en matière de technicité footballistique, que tout s'était passé à merveille. Elle avait repéré sur le terrain quelques visages connus ou simplement croisés avant la trêve estivale, dont notamment ceux du milieu de terrain suédois, Stefan Levin et celui du défenseur chinois, Shunko Shô. Ces deux joueurs avaient davantage attiré son attention que les autres (en dehors de Genzô et Karl bien entendu) car, étant du même âge que son petit-ami et étant déjà, apparemment, assez proches du capitaine munichois, il ne faisait aucun doute pour Alex qu'elle serait amenée à fréquenter ces deux garçons assez régulièrement.

L'entraîneur était toujours le père de Karl, qu'Alex entraperçut alors qu'elle arrivait devant l'accès au couloir des vestiaires où, malheureusement pour elle, on lui interdit l'accès. Voilà un détail auquel ni Genzô ni elle n'avaient songé. Habituée à pouvoir circuler où bon lui semblait à Hambourg, la jeune femme n'avait pas envisagé qu'ici, en territoire « inconnu », elle ne serait aux yeux du gardien qu'une spectatrice de plus voulant voir les joueurs de plus près...Elle essaya quand même la carte de la franchise – mais en se doutant bien que le gardien avait déjà dû entendre cette excuse des dizaines de fois, mais...mais non. L'homme la regarda amusé, mais l'informa une nouvelle fois que sans pass, l'accès lui resterait interdit.

- Laissez tomber ma jolie, lui conseilla alors amicalement un papy qui était venu assister à l'entraînement avec son petit-fils qui lui tenait la main. Ils sont intraitables, même pour d'aussi beaux yeux...

La remarque eut au moins l'avantage de redonner le sourire à Alex qui commençait à ressentir une certaine contrariée de ne pouvoir aller rejoindre son petit-ami. Petit-ami qu'elle avait bien essayé de contacter, mais qui à l'évidence, n'avait pas encore consulté son téléphone.

Résignée à devoir attendre là, elle espéra au moins que l'homme n'allait pas lui demander de s'éloigner des barrières afin ne pas importuner les joueurs qui sortiraient par là. L'instant suivant, elle remarqua au contraire que le gardien s'était totalement désintéressé d'elle et avait reporté toute son attention sur autre chose. Une chose qui se passait apparemment dans son dos. Se tournant légèrement pour voir ce qui pouvait le détourner à ce point de son devoir, Alex vit se diriger dans leur direction une fille. Une très jolie fille qui s'avançait vers eux d'une démarche aussi élégante qu'assurée. Elle avait un style à la fois très sophistiqué et classe : ses longs cheveux bruns et soyeux étaient impeccablement coiffés, son maquillage était juste ce qu'il fallait voyant sans être vulgaire et elle portait un ensemble tailleur-jupe à la mode, qui la mettait magnifiquement en valeur. Au final : une extra-terrestre aux yeux d'Alex qui, un peu désabusée par cette vision, ne voyait pas comment elle aurait pu un jour ressembler à ce genre de fille – sauf suite à une intervention de la baguette magique de la marraine de Cendrillon !

Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de ressembler à « ça » pour séduire Genzô, alors...ça la décomplexa un peu.

Revenant à la réalité, la française observa à nouveau le gardien pour voir quel comportement il aurait à l'égard de cette personne, qui semblait davantage à son goût, avant que sa curiosité ne se transforme en stupéfaction en voyant l'homme lui sourire béatement avant de la laisser passer sans aucune question ! Alex resta muette, scandalisée, avant de retrouver l'usage de la parole et de demander au gardien, avec le plus grand calme dont elle était encore capable, pour quelle raison il l'avait laissé passer « elle » et pas elle !

- Elle n'avait pas de pass que je sache ? protesta la jeune femme.  
- _Elle_ n'en a pas besoin, répondit seulement et sèchement le gardien.

Après quoi, et pour la seconde fois, il ignora magnifiquement Alex mais cette fois-ci, dans le seul but d'écourter leur conversation. La française souffla bruyamment de mécontentement et regarda la fille s'éloigner. Elle était d'autant plus furieuse qu'au moment de ses protestations, elle avait bien vu la belle inconnue se retourner et esquisser un petit sourire suffisant et supérieur avant de poursuivre sa marche gracieuse dans le plus total désintéressement.

Un comble de frustration pour Alex qui, pourtant d'un tempérament tolérant, se promit de présenter en personne à cette bourrique de gardien – et à l'autre bêcheuse si elle avait l'occasion de la croiser à nouveau - qui était son petit-ami !

* * *

Les minutes passèrent. L'agacement d'Alex devenait insupportable. Soudain, le portable de la jeune femme sonna, attirant son attention et celle de l'homme en faction.

- Où es-tu ? questionna doucement Genzô à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Devant l'accès au couloir des vestiaires, répondit sèchement Alex. On m'en a interdit l'accès sous prétexte que je n'avais pas de pass !

Alex avait dit ça en prenant soin de regarder le gardien, tel un reproche qu'elle lui faisait ouvertement. Quant à Genzô, il ne s'imagina que trop bien la scène...

- Humm... Je vais arranger ça, promit-il. Attends-moi, j'arrive !

Alex raccrocha et adressa un sourire forcé à son cerbère qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Genzô arriva deux minutes après. Il passa devant le gardien à qui il expliqua poliment que la jeune femme qui faisait le pied de grue depuis une demi-heure était bien sa petite-amie et qu'elle aurait un pass pour les prochaines séances afin de ne plus créer de quiproquo. Les gardiens se saluèrent ensuite mutuellement puis, se tournant vers sa petite-amie, Genzô s'approcha d'elle et lui adressa un regard de silence en lui prenant la main avant de se diriger vers le parking privé du stade. Alex regarda son petit-ami avec des yeux ronds.

- Et bien voyons ! s'exclama-t-elle ironique lorsqu'elle ne put se retenir davantage. Bientôt ce sera de ma faute et j'aurai dérangé ce « pauvre » homme en plein travail !  
- Ne te fâche pas, lui dit Genzô en lui passant un bras par-dessus les épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

Mais Alex le regarda de travers.

- Écoute, poursuivit Genzô sérieusement alors qu'ils étaient arrivés au véhicule du japonais et qu'ils se trouvaient chacun devant sa portière. Tu te rends compte de la quantité de personnes qui essaie de passer devant lui ? Ce n'est pas marqué sur ta figure que tu es ma petite amie quand même ? Il faut le comprendre...  
- Et « elle » alors ? s'exclama Alex boudeuse en ouvrant brutalement sa portière, elle n'avait pas de pass que je sache !  
- Qui « elle » ? demanda Genzô sans comprendre, en prenant place derrière le volant.  
- Oh...laisse tomber, soupira Alex en montant à son tour dans la voiture. Alors...demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait plus cordiale, cet entraînement ?

Plus têtue qu'une mule et malgré l'insistance de Genzô à lui répéter que même sans pass, désormais le gardien la laisserait entrer, Alex refusa tout net d'accompagner son footballeur à ses futurs entraînements tant qu'elle n'aurait pas le précieux sésame.

- Mais tu peux m'expliquer ce que ça change ? s'agaça le japonais après un ultime refus, juste avant de quitter son domicile pour sa séance d'après-midi.  
- Ça change qu'il m'a gonflée ce type avec sa petite crise d'autorité et sa partialité ! Je n'ai pas envie de revoir sa face de bourrique pour le moment !  
- J'en connais une autre de bourrique...marmonna Genzô en ramassant son sac de sport.  
- Pardon ? s'écria Alex de mauvaise humeur.  
- Humm...rien, abandonna Genzô. À ce soir, ma pupuce d'amour ! lança-t-il amusé tandis qu'Alex lui tira la langue en guise d'au revoir.

* * *

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Alex ?

Karl et Genzô discutaient tranquillement pendant leurs tours de terrain d'échauffement. Témoin de l'épisode du coup de fil entre Genzô et Alex à la sortie des vestiaires (là où les deux garçons s'étaient attendus à trouver la française), l'allemand s'intéressait...

- Oh...le genre de choses qui n'arrivent généralement qu'à Alex, soupira le japonais fataliste. Le gardien n'a pas voulu la laisser entrer parce qu'elle n'avait pas de pass...

Karl le regarda surpris, avec des yeux ronds, avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

- Elle a dû apprécier, commenta-t-il ironique.  
- Ouais...à tel point que je la soupçonne de bouder...dit Genzô en levant les yeux au ciel.

Karl éclata de rire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Tout à fait elle !... Elle va revenir te voir jouer un de ces jours quand même ? s'inquiéta l'allemand.  
- Ouiii ! Dès qu'elle aura son pass...dit le japonais en soupirant. Mais pour aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait pas revoir, je cite : « cette bourrique de gardien ».

Les joueurs venaient de terminer de courir et s'arrêtèrent près d'un banc de touche. Leur entraîneur s'approcha d'eux...

- Entre bourriques pourtant, ils devraient bien s'entendre, commenta Karl moqueur.  
- C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit...fit observer Genzô.  
- Et... ?  
- Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié la comparaison, confia le japonais.

Karl pouffa à nouveau.

- Humm...Humm...

Derrière eux, Stefan venait de se racler bruyamment la gorge afin d'attirer leur attention sur le fait que le coach attendait avec plus ou moins de patience qu'ils aient terminé leur petite conversation pour parler à son tour. Mal à l'aise, les deux joueurs se mirent au garde à vous, silencieux...

L'équipe se mit ensuite au travail. Il restait encore du temps avant que n'ait lieu le premier match de la saison, mais la majorité des joueurs, Genzô compris, Karl non-compris, n'avaient pas beaucoup tapé dans le ballon durant la trêve d'été et Franck Schneider entendait bien mettre au plus tôt ses joueurs dans les meilleures conditions physiques qui soient. Ce qui se traduisait généralement par de longues séances axées principalement sur le physique et qui avaient pour effet secondaire d'exténuer les pratiquants...

C'est donc épuisé que Genzô rentra chez lui. Épuisé mais satisfait de ses résultats du jour et même doublement satisfait car lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, une délicieuse odeur vint lui titiller les narines en même temps qu'il entendit Alex chantonner dans une autre pièce – lui laissant supposer que son petit canari s'était enfin calmé.

- Je suis rentré ! lança-t-il à la cantonade.

La tête d'Alex émergea soudain de la cuisine. La jeune femme arborait un grand sourire.

- Salut toi, lui dit-elle joyeusement en venant l'embrasser.  
- Ça va mieux on dirait, ne put s'empêcher de dire le japonais, ravi.  
- Oooh...ça ne dure jamais trop longtemps...tu sais bien, s'excusa un peu maladroitement Alex.

Genzô remua lentement la tête, amusé mais pas rancunier, puis se pencha sur son sac d'où il sortit une petite plaquette plastifiée portant l'écusson du club du Bayern.

- Tiens, dit-il en tendant son pass à Alex.  
- Merci, dit-elle sobrement alors que l'expression de son visage trahissait une émotion plus vive.  
- Bon, tu viendras demain... ? Qu'après tu reprends les cours..., sous-entendit Genzô qui souhaitait profiter de la présence de sa petite-amie jusqu'au dernier moment.

Alex fit mine de réfléchir – elle adorait le taquiner...

- Pourquoi pas... Mais pas le matin ! décréta-t-elle, je voudrais profiter de ma dernière matinée pour dormir...Quoi ? Tu pars trop tôt ! se défendit-elle devant le regard sceptique que lui lança Genzô.  
- D'accord...va pour demain après-midi, se contenta le japonais. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé à manger qui sent si bon ?  
- Oh...juste une quiche avec une salade, répondit humblement Alex. Aller, viens, c'est prêt !

Leur conversation durant le repas porta principalement sur le premier jour d'entraînement du japonais au Bayern et de son intégration dans l'équipe.

- Ça doit te changer de l'ambiance à Hambourg...fit observer Alex avec un sourire moqueur après que Genzô lui eut confiée ses bonnes impressions de la journée.  
- Surtout en fin de saison, précisa le japonais.  
- Comment est l'équipe ? s'intéressa ensuite Alex.  
- Franchement, dit Genzô rêveur, ses yeux soudain pétillants, le potentiel est encore plus élevé que je ne l'imaginais...On a de bonnes chances de faire quelque chose de très intéressant cette année...vraiment...  
- Tant mieux alors ! s'exclama Alex, ravie de voir son petit-ami confiant en l'avenir et heureux d'être où il était.

Fatigue oblige, ce soir-là Genzô se coucha plus tôt qu'Alex qui tenait à regarder une émission tardive à la télé – et qui savait pouvoir profiter d'une dernière grasse matinée le lendemain...

D'ailleurs, lorsque Genzô quitta l'appartement le matin suivant, Alex paressait toujours au lit.

- A ce midi, lui dit-il tendrement en l'embrassant.  
- Bonn'tinée chéri...murmura Alex à moitié endormie avant de se tourner sur le ventre et d'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller.

* * *

Comme prévu, la jeune femme accompagna le portier munichois à sa deuxième séance de la journée. Un peu déçue, Alex constata que le gardien du stade avait changé – elle aurait bien aimé lui montrer son joli pass à l'autre ! Mais elle songea également qu'aux vues de la superficie du complexe et du monde qui y gravitait, il ne devait pas être le seul employé au gardiennage...

Il y avait autant de monde dans les tribunes que la veille et l'entraînement de l'équipe se déroula dans d'aussi bonnes conditions que les trois précédentes séances...Toute à sa joie, Alex surprit même une conversation entre ses deux voisins de rang qui s'enorgueillissaient de la présence de ce nouveau gardien qu'Hambourg avait regrettablement – pour eux – laissé partir !

C'est donc d'excellente humeur que la jeune femme attrapa son sac et prit la direction des coulisses du stade, alors que les joueurs avaient déjà terminé leurs derniers étirements de la journée et avaient disparu dans les vestiaires.

Soulagée et satisfaite, la française franchit ces redoutées barrières qui lui permirent d'accéder aux entrailles du complexe, réservées à une minorité. N'y venant que pour la deuxième fois (et n'ayant pas été très attentive la première), Alex prit soin, afin d'éviter tout sarcasme déplacé de qui que ce soit, de bien suivre les indications qui permettaient de rejoindre les vestiaires.

Chemin faisant, qui ne dura que deux ou trois minutes montre en main, elle rencontra et salua, un peu gênée, un peu impressionnée, des joueurs déjà changés qui quittaient les lieux et des membres du staff. Elle atteignit enfin son but lorsqu'arrivant au-niveau de portes ouvertes d'où lui parvenait la rumeur des conversations, elle reconnut et se rapprocha d'un petit groupe composé de cinq personnes qui discutaient avec enthousiasme...

Ne l'ayant pas encore remarquée, Alex s'approcha discrètement tout en observant les cinq personnes en question. Il y avait Genzô, facilement reconnaissable aux vues de sa stature imposante (et de son inimitable casquette). Un autre asiatique, mais chinois celui-ci : Shunko – qui n'était jamais en reste niveau plaisanteries. Un joueur légèrement plus petit, aussi blond que les deux précédents étaient bruns, et surtout davantage réservé que les autres : Stefan. Et le capitaine munichois...Karl, sur qui les yeux d'Alex s'arrêtèrent un peu malgré elle, mais dont le regard changea brusquement du tout au tout lorsqu'elle constata que la cinquième personne présente n'était autre que la belle inconnue, ou plutôt la bêcheuse de la veille, et qu'elle tenait délicatement mais étroitement serré contre elle, le bras de l'allemand...


	41. Déception

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit...

- Hé ! Bonjour mademoiselle ! lança soudain Shunko avec bonne humeur en apercevant Alex en arrière plan - mettant ainsi en suspend leur conversation.

Aussitôt, les visages des quatre autres se tournèrent vers elle, majoritairement avenants. Alex sentit ses joues et ses oreilles s'échauffer d'être ainsi sous les feux de la rampe, en même temps qu'elle remarqua, mal-à-l'aise, la fille la toiser un instant avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Karl. Un « quelque chose » qui fit réagir le garçon, qui regarda aussitôt la française en fronçant les sourcils, mais sans dire un mot. Aussitôt, Alex s'empressa d'aller se placer entre Genzô et Shunko en tentant vainement d'afficher un sourire de circonstance, trahie tout à la fois par ses doigts qui avaient repris leur tricotage caractéristique ainsi que par une teinte colorée sur ses joues.

- Bonjour tout le monde, dit-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Ça va ? la questionna en guise de réponse Genzô, surpris de la trouver aussi en retrait.  
- Oui...oui, murmura Alex qui fit de son mieux pour reprendre contenance. Sans doute un peu trop de pression pour demain, prétexta-t-elle.  
- Ça se passera bien, lui promit le japonais, rassurant.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a demain ? interrogea Shunko, curieux.  
- Je reprends les cours...  
- Ah ah! Tout le monde au travail alors ! plaisanta le chinois en lui faisant un clin d'œil solidaire.

Alex se risqua ensuite à tourner la tête vers Karl et la fille qui l'accompagnait – pour ne pas dire le harponnait. Le jeune homme semblait attendre de croiser son regard pour lui sourire. Lorsqu'il le vit se poser ensuite sur sa voisine, il fit les présentations après s'être éclairci nerveusement la gorge. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, l'inconnue ne semblait pas décidée à se préoccuper d'Alex, qu'elle ne se priva pas, en outre, de regarder avec l'expression agacée d'une personne venant d'être dérangée. Karl n'apprécia pas ce comportement dédaigneux mais prit sur lui de ne pas faire de remarque pour ne pas jeter un froid.

- Heu...Alex, je te présente Rachel.

Puis, s'adressant à l'autre :

- Rachel, je te présente Alex. La petite-amie de Genzô.

A ces cinq derniers mots que Karl crut bon d'ajouter, sachant par avance l'effet qu'ils produiraient, la dénommée Rachel changea du tout au tout. Alors qu'elle ne semblait pas souhaiter s'intéresser plus que ça à la personne qui venait de les rejoindre – pour l'avoir déjà reconnue et cataloguée par rapport à leur fugace rencontre de la veille – elle adressa un regard réprobateur à Karl avant de prendre la parole avec une importance démesurée. Pour sa part, Alex se contenta de la saluer d'un bref et sobre signe de tête.

- Oooh! dit Rachel. Et bien Alex, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je suis dé-so-lée pour hier. Si j'avais su que tu étais la petite-amie de Genzô, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un grand sourire charmeur au gardien, je serais intervenue auprès de Gunter...c'est le gardien, précisa-t-elle devant l'air interrogateur de la française, et il t'aurait bien évidemment laissée passer. Mais je t'ai prise pour...enfin...tu vois ? dit-elle sans gène et amusée, laissant cet arrière-goût amer à Alex d'avoir été prise sur le moment pour une clocharde.  
- Oui je vois... et je n'en doute pas un instant, répliqua la française un peu sèchement avec une expression irritée.

En réalité, elle lui aurait volontiers lâchée un « Ben voyons ! » dans les dents. Mais elle jugea la remarque un peu trop prématurée et directe. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'expression narquoise de la jeune femme quand elle l'avait entendue protester auprès de...Gunter ! Et puis cette façon qu'elle avait de parler...quelle pitié !

Mais malgré cette situation qui l'indisposait, Alex vit le bon côté des choses : au fur et à mesure que Rachel parlait, elle ne put que constater que cette fille l'horripilait, et cela eut pour effet de lui permettre de reprendre du poil de la bête rapidement et efficacement.

- Tu en as de la chance de connaître tant de monde ! déclara Alex avec une ironie notable que personne ne releva (mais qui en fit cependant sourire un ou deux).  
- Oh! On ne peut pas parler de « connaissances » quand il s'agit de personnes comme Gunter, rectifia poliment Rachel sans réagir ouvertement. Mais être la fille du président procure certains avantages...comme celui de rencontrer du monde trèèès intéressant par exemple, assura-t-elle avec un sourire entendu et agaçant.

Là-dessus, elle gratifia Karl d'un regard enjôleur tout en le serrant davantage contre elle. Puis elle balaya l'assemblée avec éloquence, le désir clairement affiché de susciter l'envie autour d'elle. A ce comportement, Karl n'opposa aucune remarque, aucun geste. C'était comme si...comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas. Comme si ça lui plaisait...?

Alex dut faire un effort sur elle-même pour ne pas garder sa bouche ouverte de stupéfaction trop longtemps afin de ne pas attirer les regards à nouveau sur elle. Elle n'en revenait pas. Karl, qu'elle savait si fier, si orgueilleux et intègre malgré tout...Comment pouvait-il accepter de... C'était un sketch ou quoi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette caricature de couple à la « jet-set » ? La star du club sortant avec la non-moins convoitée fille du patron ? Alors c'était comme ça ? C'était ce genre d'ambiance et de filles qui faisaient triper Karl ? C'était tellement absurde qu'Alex dut se retenir de ne pas en éclater de rire. De quelle nature aurait été ce rire, ça, elle l'ignorait. Mais ce fut la seule réaction appropriée que cette « scène » lui inspira, telle une mauvaise, très mauvaise plaisanterie...

Elle préféra tout de même tourner la tête sur le côté pour masquer, autant que pouvait se faire, l'expression peu flatteuse qui s'était dessinée sur son visage. Quelle ne fut pas alors sa surprise de constater que Stefan faisait la même tête qu'elle ! Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui la conforta dans son jugement.

Une fois son calme pleinement retrouvé et sentant dès lors une boule, mais cette fois-ci d'amertume et non-plus de mal-être, naître et grossir dangereusement dans son estomac, Alex décida qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Elle avait vu tout ce qu'elle avait à voir, entendu tout ce qu'elle avait à entendre...et compris tout ce qu'elle aurait déjà dû comprendre... Elle se tourna vers Genzô, lui prit la main qu'elle pressa légèrement pour attirer son attention et formula silencieusement les mots :

- On y va ? le regard insistant.

Genzô acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête puis regarda les autres.

- Nous allons rentrer finalement...annonça-t-il sur un vague ton d'excuse.  
- Oooh! C'est dommage, se lamenta Rachel. Tout à l'heure, nous avions prévu d'aller prendre un verre tous ensemble après l'entraînement. Vraiment Alex ? insista-t-elle auprès de la française avec un air exagérément navré, ça ne te dit pas ? C'est bien de se retrouver comme ça en début de saison, tu sais, expliqua-t-elle d'un air docte, ça soude les liens...

Question liens, pour le coup, Alex en aurait volontiers employé quelques uns pour la ligoter, la bâillonner ou l'étrangler celle-là ! Et rien que pour le plaisir, elle adopta le même ton hypocrite.

- Oooh ! Je suis vé-ri-ta-ble-ment désolée Rachel, dit-elle en regardant la jeune femme avant de fixer Karl droit dans les yeux avec une expression glaciale qui ne lui était pas coutumière avec le jeune homme, mais j'aimerais bien profiter encore un peu de Genzô l'esprit libre avant de reprendre les cours...Une prochaine fois, peut-être, conclut-elle avec un sourire féroce.

Cette fois encore, l'allemand ne dit rien et resta sans réaction – en apparence tout du moins. Car à sa respiration qu'il tentait de contrôler, à son rythme cardiaque qui se désorganisait sans cesse et à cette frustration intense qu'il ressentait, Karl était tout, sauf absent ou insensible à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Mais avec cette horrible sensation d'être piégé, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était attendre...difficilement, mais attendre et voir ensuite.

Dans la mesure où il avait pensé préférable de ne pas rentrer dans l'affaire, mais sans penser à mal, il n'avait que ce choix. Intervenir à ce moment-là, alors que ses amis partaient, n'aurait plus servi à rien et aurait paru, au contraire, incohérent.

- Ah! s'exclama alors en riant Shunko tout en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos du japonais, face à ce genre de proposition, y'a rien qui tient la route ! Et surtout pas un petit verre...Une tendre soirée romantique en tête-à-tête...ajouta-t-il en cillant ridiculement.  
- Mais tu vas te taire un peu ! le réprimanda Stefan qui contribua ainsi avec son ami, à détendre un peu l'ambiance. Ceci dit, poursuivit le suédois en regardant Genzô et Alex, si vous y allez, je vous suis !  
- Bien, dit Genzô en saluant l'assistance, imité par Alex et Stefan, bonne soirée et à demain !

Le gardien et le milieu de terrain ramassèrent leur sac et s'engagèrent dans le couloir, tandis qu'Alex les avait regardés faire et s'apprêtait désormais à leur emboiter le pas. Mais comme s'il l'avait senti venir, comme s'il avait toujours redouté une dernière intervention de sa part, telle une piqûre de moustique qu'on ne peut se retenir de gratter, juste avant de partir Alex ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard vers ce couple saugrenu et de lancer un satirique « Vous allez très bien ensemble tous les deux ! ».

Tandis qu'ils approchaient de la sortie, Genzô lança un regard en coin à sa petite-amie mais ne dit rien. Il comprit à son comportement qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié cette fin de séance. Ou plus exactement, qu'elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié Rachel – mais pour ça, il ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, partageant son avis. Inutile donc de revenir sur la question. De toute façon, connaissant Alex, elle aurait tôt fait de passer à autre chose – et davantage encore, lui en re-parler risquait d'engendrer l'agacement de la jeune femme, ce dont il se passerait volontiers.

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir des vestiaires, Karl restait interdit.

* * *

Dès l'arrivée d'Alex, sans que rien ne soit encore dit, il s'était senti mal-à-l'aise. La situation, vue de l'extérieur, n'avait pourtant rien de particulier, chacun ayant une vie en dehors du football et n'ayant pas de comptes à rendre sur le sujet à son voisin. Pourtant, le jeune homme prit de plein fouet la critique sous-entendue dans la dernière phrase d'Alex. Et telle une claque de sa part, cela l'attrista et le dépita profondément. Mais non-pas parce qu'il aurait aimé qu'Alex apprécie sa petite-amie – dans la mesure où la conversation n'avait quasiment porté que sur les présentations des deux filles, la remarque en faisait automatiquement de même. Non. Simplement parce qu'il regrettait la façon dont il s'était comporté et surtout, parce qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait préféré qu'Alex ne le voit jamais avec quelqu'un d'autre...

L'humeur du jeune attaquant s'en ressentit par la suite, au grand déplaisir (autant qu'incompréhension) de Rachel, qui espérait et s'attendait à passer à ses côtés, un reste de soirée des plus agréables...

Et Karl n'était pas le seul à se languir que cette journée s'achève enfin. Dans son nouvel appartement, Alex, occupée à préparer une sauce bolognaise, passait ses nerfs sur un malheureux lot de viande hachée qui risquait de davantage finir en purée. Bien heureuse que Genzô se soit installé devant son ordinateur en attendant que le repas soit prêt, la jeune femme repensait aux évènements de cette fin d'après-midi et qui avaient réussi à la contrarier pour le restant de sa journée.

Elle était écœurée, déçue...en colère. Elle n'arrivait même plus à classer et ordonner tout ce qui fusait dans sa tête tant il y en avait !

Comment Karl pouvait-il apprécier une fille aussi puante ? Une bêcheuse qui s'était foutue de sa gueule la veille en plus ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils n'allaient pas ensemble tous les deux ! Lui qui s'était toujours montré si charmant avec Alex, qui semblait apprécier sa compagnie...Comment pouvait-il être attiré par des filles diamétralement opposées à...oui : à elle ! Ça l'énervait...ça la décevait. Oh que oui, elle était déçue ! Ne disait-on pas « qui se ressemble s'assemble » ? Si c'était le cas, elle s'était lourdement trompée sur le cas de l'allemand...

Et Maggie tiens ! Rien que pour le plaisir (un plaisir sadique, vengeur, rageur), elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'appeler pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait eu tout faux sur toute la ligne ! Quand elle repensait aux mises en garde de l'allemande la prévenant sur pis que pendre...Ah ! Quelle blague !

Oui, quelle blague vraiment...

Sauf qu'à force de blagues...les blagues de Maggie qui lui prédisait presque une cour acharnée du beau blond, les blagues de Genzô à se montrer jaloux pour un oui ou pour un non dès que Karl et elle se parlaient, et les blagues de l'allemand qui s'amusait à lui écrire à trois heures du matin pour lui demander pardon, elle, d'ordinaire plutôt humble et résolument tournée sur sa petite vie, comprit qu'elle avait fini par se laisser prendre au jeu et se sentait intérieurement un peu flattée qu'un garçon comme Karl – aussi charmant, courtisé et gentil – puisse s'intéresser à elle. Ah oui ! Quelle blague ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait ridicule et grotesque maintenant ! Heureusement que l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait après-coup ne se voyait pas sur son visage, sinon, elle aurait pu jouer la luciole en pleine nuit !

Grrr...Elle faillit s'amputer toute seule d'un doigt tellement elle était crispée sur son couteau pour s'être montrer aussi naïve et stupide ! Comme si une fille comme elle pouvait intéresser un type comme lui ! Il n'y avait qu'un brave garçon comme Genzô pour passer outre le superficiel et le « m'as-tu-vu » de filles comme Rachel ! Oh ! Elle ne pouvait pas la supporter ! Quant à lui, ce sale hypocrite, qu'il aille jouer à sa baballe ; ils n'avaient plus rien à voir ensemble !

C'est au moment où Alex parvint enfin à un peu se calmer que Genzô pointa le bout de son nez dans la cuisine pour lui demander si elle avait besoin d'un coup de main. Elle put ainsi sans crainte de laisser transparaître le trouble qui l'avait habitée jusqu'alors, le regarder droit dans les yeux et le remercier pour son offre.

- Tu peux mettre la table si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle en parvenant même à émettre un petit sourire.  
- Bien madame, accepta le japonais, qui lui déposa un bisous sur la joue avant de s'éloigner.

À ces paroles, Alex se redressa soudain et regarda vers le salon, sans bouger, là où elle entendait son petit-ami s'activer. « Madame »...Oui, Alex était _sa dame..._La dame d'un japonais au caractère bien trempé et d'une robustesse à toutes épreuves dont il s'était déjà servi pour elle, pour la protéger...La dame d'une personne qui donnerait tout pour elle parce qu'il l'aimait. Tout simplement et aussi magnifiquement que ça. Elle avait trouvé le bonheur dans les bras de Genzô et n'avait pas le droit, ni pour lui, ni pour elle, de...

Revenant au moment présent, elle reprit en main son couteau et se remit à la tâche. La soirée serait finalement plus douce que prévu.

Demain, les cours à la fac de Munich reprendraient et Alex espérait presque se retrouver avec un emploi du temps et un programme plus chargés qu'à Hambourg, afin que sa vie d'étudiante l'occupe tellement qu'elle n'ait du temps et de la volonté à ne consacrer qu'à ses études et son amour.

Mais si tout était aussi simple...


	42. Dégringolade

La fac avait repris, les jours étaient passés et le constat était sans appel.

Pour moitié, le vœu d'Alex fut exaucé : son planning de cours ainsi que le travail qu'elle avait sans arrêt à rendre lui prenaient beaucoup, beaucoup de temps. Trop de temps d'ailleurs pour lui donner la possibilité d'assister, même un tant soit peu, aux entraînements de Genzô – ce qui avait malgré tout l'immense avantage de lui permettre ainsi d'éviter quelqu'un...

Malheureusement, pour l'autre moitié de ses espérances, le football et tout ce qui s'y rattachait étaient toujours bien présents dans sa vie. Mais réalistement, comment aurait-elle pu y réchapper en vivant avec un footballeur ? Pour diverses raisons, c'était tout bonnement impensable ! D'abord, telle une habitude qu'ils aimaient entretenir, Genzô et elle partageaient leur quotidien respectif - cela portait donc aussi bien sur les nouveaux professeurs de la française que sur les entraînements (et amis) du japonais. De plus, Alex n'ayant pas repris le volley à cause de sa nouvelle charge de travail, Genzô la suspectait « d'être en manque » et espérait compenser cette carence sportive en lui parlant, dès qu'il le jugeait utile ou intéressant, de son activité - que sa petite-amie avait toujours assidûment suivi.

Fort heureusement pour Alex, il n'était pas non-plus question de Karl à chaque intervention et même lorsque c'était le cas, cela n'était généralement en rapport qu'avec un tir, une stratégie ou la saison à venir. En outre, Genzô étant de nature pudique sur sa vie privée, il en faisait de même avec son entourage et s'abstenait donc de communiquer quelque nouvelle que ce fut concernant « les extras » des uns et les autres. Et c'était très bien comme ça ! Car dans la mesure où Alex était restée plantée sur ses positions, la seule évocation du prénom de l'allemand ou de l'autre mijaurée de service lui faisait grincer des dents.

Le japonais sachant également parler d'autres choses que de sa passion pour le ballon rond, cela leur avait permis de partager de nombreux moments complices et sereins. Enfin...nombreux...pas tant que ça. Ou plus exactement : de moins en moins...

La nouvelle orientation qu'Alex avait décidé de prendre pour suivre Genzô à Munich ne lui était pas totalement étrangère, certes, mais beaucoup de notions étaient à revoir, reprendre ou carrément à apprendre. Elle avait obtenu une équivalence, mais ça ne résolvait pas tout : il fallait se mettre à niveau dans plusieurs disciplines. Et pour dire ce qu'il en était vraiment, malgré tous les champs d'action qu'offrait l'océanographie, ce n'était pas sa vocation ! C'est donc moins motivée qu'elle se rendait en cours - où elle avait quand même rencontré du monde et sympathisé avec d'autres étudiants, mais...dans cette ville littéralement portée par le football, Alex avait renoncé à dévoiler ses liens de parenté avec l'une des stars de l'équipe locale - même si cette révélation n'avait pas occasionné de troubles particuliers à Hambourg, ici, à Munich, là où elle n'avait pas encore tout à fait pris ses marques, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se mettre une pression supplémentaire - ainsi, en renonçant à une célébrité par procuration, elle s'empêcha également de trop se lier d'amitié avec d'autres jeunes de son âge. Sa vie sociale ne s'en retrouva que davantage tronquée.

Et pour parachever le tableau, comme Genzô l'avait judicieusement suspecté, en n'ayant pas repris le volley, la jeune femme commençait, après près de trois semaines de travail acharné, coupée de tout ce qui avait toujours tant compté pour elle, à avoir les neurones sérieusement en surchauffe !

Peu à peu, son moral en fut atteint...Arrivée à ses limites, elle était épuisée.

* * *

Témoin des évènements, Genzô tentait bien de la soutenir comme il le pouvait : par sa présence, par de petits gestes attentionnés ou en l'attendant le soir, même tardivement, pour aller se coucher alors qu'Alex restait imperturbablement assise à son bureau, les traits tirés, le nez dans ses cours...

Ce qui inquiétait le plus le jeune homme, c'était que trois semaines seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis que la fac avait attaqué, pas plus. Il commençait donc à sérieusement se demander dans quel état il ramasserait sa petite-amie à la fin de l'année !

Dans le but de l'aider et afin de la débarrasser d'un éventuel poids psychologique, Genzô avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que le succès ou non dans ses études n'était pas primordial dans la mesure où elle avait cet énorme avantage sur les autres de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler pour vivre. Quelle erreur ! A croire qu'Alex n'attendait que ça pour relâcher un peu la pression. Qu'est-ce que Genzô n'avait pas entendu en matière de fierté (qu'il devait pourtant comprendre en en étant doté d'une bonne dose lui-même), d'amour du travail achevé ou de la confiance que ses parents avaient placé en elle lorsqu'ils avaient donné leur bénédiction pour ce déménagement ! Non, Genzô comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas là la bonne voie à explorer pour lui faire du bien...

Une autre personne aurait également apprécié trouver la solution miracle à ses problèmes...

Rachel commençait à trouver très exaspérant de se faire envoyer de plus en plus souvent sur les roses par son petit-ami ! Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines que Karl et elle se fréquentaient, et elle savait pertinemment que le beau bond n'avait pas pour habitude de rester bien longtemps avec quelqu'un. Mais aux yeux de la demoiselle, quand on arrivait à trouver un parti aussi attrayant que le Kaiser (qui ne faisait pas l'unanimité que sur les terrains, ni qu'auprès de la gent masculine) on faisait son maximum pour le garder - quitte à devoir parfois prendre un peu sur soi !

Néanmoins, en petite princesse telle qu'elle avait été élevée et comme elle était toujours habituée à ce que l'on se comporte avec elle, les rendez-vous manqués, les prises de têtes pour un oui ou pour un non et la mauvaise foi récurrente de son petit-ami qui trouvait toujours à redire sur tout, lui montaient furieusement au nez.

Pas stupide pour autant, Rachel n'était quand même pas allée jusqu'à se prêter au petit jeu du chantage affectif « Si tu continues, je te quitte ! », car elle avait l'intuition que Karl ne la retiendrait pas. Dans leur entourage, on se demandait même pourquoi ces deux-là étaient toujours ensemble, tant la mauvaise humeur en dehors des terrains de football du jeune homme semblait avoir déteint sur sa petite-amie. Certaines personnes avaient avancé l'obscure raison d'une alliance entre les deux parties, chacun y trouvant son compte...Venue aux oreilles de Karl, cette rumeur l'avait plus fait rire qu'énervé. Lui ? Une alliance avec qui que ce soit ? Franchement, c'était comique. Du coup, il lui arrivait parfois de s'imaginer, sourire aux lèvres, quelle serait la tête de Rachel (et des autres) le jour où il lui dirait « au revoir » !

Car tant pis pour la morale, mais honnêtement, si Karl restait encore avec Rachel, c'était uniquement pour la forme d'alibi qu'elle lui offrait. Être avec elle permettait de justifier aux yeux de tous son humeur massacrante du moment (bien que la relation « contre-nature » qu'il s'imposait en retour contribuait en grande partie à le mettre dans cet état).

Jusqu'alors, il n'avait jamais fait cas du comportement dédaigneux et hautain de sa petite-amie, n'étant pas l'une de ses « victimes » et ne recherchant de toute façon auprès d'elle que ce qui l'avait conduit à avoir tant d'autres petites-amies avant : un bon coup qui disait « amen » à tout et qu'il était plutôt flatteur d'avoir à ses côtés...mais qui finissait immanquablement par le lasser, par l'agacer, faute de relation saine et épanouissante, de rapports de confiance et d'intérêt véritable qu'il aurait porté à une vraie compagne. Il n'y avait que dans de telles conditions qu'il pourrait envisager une relation sérieuse...et il se savait parfaitement.

Mais depuis quelques temps, tout cela avait fait son bout de chemin en lui et il s'était senti devenir différent. Il avait peu à peu changé et pris conscience de ne plus rechercher ce genre de sensations stériles. Du coup, il se demandait vraiment combien de temps il allait encore réussir à supporter Rachel...

La dernière en date de la demoiselle : l'anniversaire d'une excellente amie à elle dans la demeure ancestrale de l'amie en question ! Alors non-seulement, Karl était plutôt friand de soirée « pub-bière-fléchettes » avec ses copains, mais en plus, l'anniversaire « hypra-chic » en question tombait le jour où tous les joueurs de l'équipe iraient dîner ensemble afin de, comme l'avait si bien souligné la jeune femme quelques temps auparavant, resserrer les liens entre eux !

Rachel dut trouver un compromis, sachant par avance que Karl ne renoncerait jamais à aller dîner avec ses coéquipiers - et où il était d'ailleurs hors de question qu'elle ne soit pas également présente - en faisant décaler la fête d'anniversaire de deux heures. Ils n'auraient qu'à partir du dîner suffisamment tard pour que ça ne paraisse pas impoli, pour rejoindre une fête où ils n'auraient pas raté l'essentiel.

Fou de joie à l'idée de passer plusieurs heures en la compagnie de tous ces snobs, Karl déversait son désarroi sur Genzô durant leurs tours de terrain d'échauffement qui étaient l'occasion rêvée pour discuter impunément.

- Tu n'auras qu'à boire un peu trop au repas, proposa Genzô qui cherchait un moyen pour épargner à son ami de vivre un tel calvaire, comme ça, si t'es « out », pas d'anniversaire ! conclut-il en souriant.  
- Ouais, rétorqua Karl sans entrain, sauf qu'au repas, y'aura mon père je te signale. Et j'ai beau avoir quitté le domicile familial, je te garantis que si j'ai la mauvaise idée de partir en vrille devant lui, il risque de me rappeller de mauvais souvenirs de cette période où j'étais encore en âge de m'en prendre une...

Genzô le regarda désolé.

- Bah...on trouvera bien quelque chose, t'inquiète ! tenta de le réconforter le japonais. Tant j'en parlerai à Alex. Pour ce genre de coups foireux, elle se débrouille plutôt bien, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire. Et si en plus ça concerne Rachel, son imagination risque d'être décuplée...

Genzô avait alors clairement laissé sous-entendre toute la sympathie qu'Alex éprouvait pour la petite-amie de Karl. Mais dans la mesure où le gardien savait de source sûre, c'est à dire de Karl lui-même, que leur couple n'était plus qu'une fanfaronnade, il ne se privait pas de dire ce qu'il en était vraiment – au diable la délicatesse. Mais cette dernière intervention interpella tout particulièrement Karl. D'abord, il n'avait plus eu depuis un bon moment une aussi belle occasion d'aborder le sujet « Alex » avec Genzô. Pour vivre ensemble, le japonais était en effet le mieux placé pour donner de ses nouvelles. Il paraissait pourtant tout à fait déraisonnable aux yeux de l'allemand d'en demander à tout bout de champs...mais comme, de surcroit, la jeune femme avait boudé le terrain depuis plus de trois semaines, la moindre information à son sujet était la bienvenue ! Ensuite, d'entendre de façon aussi sincère et naturelle qu'Alex n'aimait pas Rachel mit du baume au cœur de Karl – car paradoxalement, alors qu'il sortait toujours officiellement avec elle, l'une des choses qu'il souhaitait le plus ardemment, c'était bien de prouver à Alex qu'il « n'allait pas bien avec _elle_ », qu'il n'irait et ne serait jamais bien avec quelqu'un d'autre que...

* * *

Combien de temps était-il resté à y penser, seul avec lui-même en pleine remise en question ? Suffisamment longtemps pour en arriver à vouloir se fracasser la tête contre un mur jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir y songer... Lui que toutes avaient espéré pouvoir approcher. Lui qui ne s'était jamais offusqué de toutes ces aventures qu'on lui prêtait à droite ou à gauche (et qui étaient de toute façon majoritairement vraies) – ne jouant jamais à être vu mais ne se cachant pas non-plus...Comme tout cela lui semblait creux, futile, inexistant...Il en avait marre. Il en avait vraiment marre...Ce n'était plus pour _ça_ qu'il voulait vivre. Il avait compris et appris tant de choses qui l'avait fait mûrir. Il avait pris conscience de ce qu'étaient les vrais sentiments et la force ou le malheur qu'ils pouvaient engendrer...Jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour _elle_ ? Il n'en savait rien...Certainement jusqu'à l'endroit où elle le mènerait, où que ce soit...Telle une addiction, il n'espérait désormais que de pouvoir la revoir.

Voilà pourquoi cette anodine réflexion de Genzô avait suscité chez lui un tel intérêt. Mais le japonais, à mille lieux de s'imaginer tout ce qui bouillonnait dans l'esprit de son ami, poursuivit sur sa lancée.

- Ça lui fera du bien de toute façon de cogiter un peu à autre chose que ses cours...

Le ton tracassé employé par le garçon intrigua Karl.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- A vrai dire, avoua Genzô un peu mal-à-l'aise, je n'en sais trop rien. Je pense que ce sont à la fois ses études qui sont plus difficiles qu'elle ne l'imaginait et le fait d'avoir arrêter le sport... sa source d'oxygène comme elle me l'a toujours dit, confia-t-il. Tu combines tout ça et tu obtiens quelqu'un qui ne va pas tarder à dépérir le nez collé dans ses bouquins !

Karl le regarda effrayé en imaginant la scène.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vient pas te voir aux entraînements ? se risqua-t-il à demander.

Genzô soupira en levant les bras au ciel.

- Tu le sais toi ? A Hambourg, elle avait l'habitude de venir me voir presque tous les jours. À chaque fin de séance elle était là, avec Maggie. C'est vrai que souvent, après, elles filaient toutes les deux à leur entraînement, mais même sans cela, elle venait quand même me voir et nous repartions ensuite ensemble...Mais ici, rien. Elle n'est venue que deux fois... dont la première où son égo a été, je crois, un peu mit à rude épreuve, fit-il observer, et ensuite, fini ! Même au moment de la reprise, alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore cette masse de travail, elle m'a de suite dit ne plus avoir le temps pour venir...

Karl resta silencieux, Genzô s'interrompit un instant, songeur, avant de reprendre.

- Peut-être qu'après tout, le foot ne l'intéresse plus comme avant et qu'elle se contente désormais d'une petite vie tranquille à la maison, partagée entre ses cours et moi, plaisanta le japonais sans réelle envie de rire.  
- Ouais...va savoir, dit Karl en se forçant à sourire à la plaisanterie - mais horrifié intérieurement à la perspective de voir désormais Alex très rarement.  
- Ben...ce que je sais comme tu dis, c'est qu'elle va finir par devenir folle et me rendre fou par la même occasion si elle ne se calme pas un peu ! reconnut Genzô d'un ton plus en adéquation avec sa pensée. Enfin, soupira-t-il en laissant néanmoins entendre une once de satisfaction dans la voix, j'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai quand même réussi à la convaincre de venir au dîner du club la semaine prochaine...  
- Vraiment ? fit Karl sans pouvoir cacher son intérêt soudain pour la nouvelle, alors que le groupe de coureurs ralentissait sa course, arrivant à la fin de cette partie de l'échauffement.  
- Heu...oui, répondit Genzô surpris, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils - mais sans vraiment relever cette réaction. Tu pourras juger par toi-même de son état...

Rentré de l'entraînement, Genzô fut étonné et satisfait de ne pas trouver, pour une fois, sa petite-amie abrutie sur ses cours, mais au téléphone avec Maggie.

Leur conversation dura au bas mot une heure et demi - ce qui laissa un temps de parole pour chacune d'elles plus que conséquent. Au moment de l'arrivée du jeune homme, Alex prit néanmoins la peine de venir y faire un bisous avant de retourner s'écrouler dans le canapé. Genzô, par soucis de discrétion, préféra emporter son ordinateur dans le bureau pour s'y occuper tout le temps qu'il faudrait.

C'est Alex qui était à l'initiative de l'appel. Elle qui pensa de prime abord que son départ de Hambourg serait dur à vivre pour Maggie, voilà qu'elle se retrouvait finalement dans la peau de l'abandonnée...

En matière de nouvelles portant sur son quotidien, elle se comporta à l'identique qu'avec Genzô : beaucoup de cours et pas assez de temps pour autre chose !

Elle avait bien senti que Maggie – fidèle à elle-même, c'est à dire persévérante et têtue - avait essayé à moment donné de l'embarquer sur un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur Plutôt que de l'éviter – et ainsi laisser le loisir à son amie d'en tirer des conclusions erronées - Alex avait préféré prendre le taureau par les cornes et mettre un point final à ce sujet de discussion. Oui, elle avait vu Karl. Non, il n'y avait pas eu de situations ambigües entre eux (mots, gestes, sourires ou tout autre chose) durant ces dernières semaines ! Bien au contraire... - mais concernant cette réplique, Alex expliqua que pour comprendre le fond de sa pensée, il aurait fallu que Maggie soit là en chair et en os. Au final : la française avait su se montrer suffisamment convaincante pour rassurer Maggie.

Ainsi soulagée de savoir « sa petite française » hors de danger, mais néanmoins assez inquiète de la deviner, ne serait-ce qu'au ton et rythme de sa voix, si fatiguée, Maggie la supplia de faire un break - tant pis pour les cours – et de sortir davantage.

- Bouge-toi un peu enfin ! tenta de la stimuler l'allemande à l'autre bout du fil. Le monde ne s'en écroulera pas pour autant !  
- Humm...c'est pas dit ça, grogna Alex.  
- Oh! Je t'en prie, rétorqua Maggie qui n'avait que les cours de son amie comme référence, ce ne sont que des leçons et des exercices ! Et même si tu n'avais pas le temps de les terminer parce que tu serais sortie te détendre un peu, et bien tant pis !  
- Ouais ouais..., fit Alex mollement, mais sans la contredire pour autant (elle allait même apporter de l'eau à son moulin). Samedi prochain, il y a une soirée avec le club de Genzô : toute son équipe se réunit pour un dîner. J'y vais, ça te va ? demanda-t-elle sarcastique mais souriante.  
- Parfait ! répliqua l'allemande satisfaite et qui ne se vexa même pas du ton plus ou moins désobligeant que son amie avait employé.  
- Bon, je vais te laisser maintenant. Genzô est rentré depuis un moment déjà et comme il est parti s'enfermer dans le bureau pour me laisser te parler tranquillement, je vais de ce pas le délivrer.

Maggie rigola un bon coup et les deux filles se dirent « au revoir » sans qu'Alex n'oublie de passer ses amitiés à Hermann – et de demander également à Maggie de le chambrer un peu en matière de futurs résultats sportifs en faveur du Bayern. Mais pour ça, l'hambourgeoise refusa tout net.

- Ça y est, j'ai fini.

Alex venait de rejoindre Genzô qui était assis devant son écran à consulter le site officiel d'une équipe de football espagnole auquel la jeune femme ne prêta pas plus d'attention que ça. Elle lui passa les bras autour du cou et se posa sur ses épaules, toute en douceur. Elle poussa un profond soupir de relâchement. Elle était bien. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, elle se sentait bien, détendue. Sa discussion avec Maggie lui avait redonnée un peu le moral, lui avait permis de penser à autre chose – elle se promit ainsi de la rappeler au prochain vague à l'âme - et la présence de Genzô la réconfortait.

Sentant son souffle léger dans son cou, le jeune homme pencha légèrement sa tête en arrière et la regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça va mieux ?

Alex hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire.

- Alors, comment ça se passe à Hambourg ? poursuivit-il.

Et d'Alex de lui raconter le quotidien de Maggie, visiblement inchangé depuis leur départ, et celui d'Herman qui subissait, tout comme le reste de l'équipe, les sautes d'humeur de Zeman en fonction des performances de l'équipe à l'entraînement (mais pour parler régulièrement avec « l'homme au cure dents », Genzô le savait déjà).

- Dis-moi, demanda ensuite Genzô d'un air grave, une fois le résumé d'Alex terminé et après que la jeune femme se soit assise sur ses genoux, Hambourg ne te manque pas ?  
- Comment ça ? répondit Alex en haussant les sourcils.  
- Et bien... Maggie, tes amis de fac, le volley...tout ce que tu avais là-bas...

Genzô, opiniâtre, tentait toujours de trouver une explication à cette fatigue et cette « morte-joie » qui s'étaient emparées de sa petite-amie. Mais Alex lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et lui dit, l'air apaisé, avec un léger entrain retrouvé :

- Nooon ! Ne t'inquiète pas...ou plutôt, ne t'inquiète plus. Ça va aller maintenant. Il m'a juste fallu un peu plus de temps que prévu pour prendre mes marques ici et mon rythme à la fac, mais maintenant, ça va aller. J'en suis sûre ! affirma-t-elle le visage éclairé.

Genzô la serra dans ses bras, à moitié soulagé. Il verrait bien...mais c'était déjà ça.

Cette énergie que Maggie lui avait communiquée durant leur conversation, Alex était décidée à la mettre à profit. Et ça commencerait en abordant ses études avec davantage de confiance et de légèreté mais surtout, en retournant voir s'entraîner Genzô - ça lui manquait tellement. Elle avait tant craint de subir une nouvelle « contrariété » en se rendant au stade, qu'elle avait préféré se priver et s'intoxiquer avec ses cours. Mais désormais, elle affronterait tout ça la tête haute, dirait ce qu'elle avait à dire et tant pis pour ceux qui le prendraient mal !

Elle avait dès cet instant une semaine pour se faire à l'idée de ce repas qui, malgré tout l'optimisme qu'elle pourrait y mettre, ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Mais il y aurait certainement de nombreux joueurs à ce dîner, dont notamment Stefan et Shunko, avec qui le courant passait bien – enfin, surtout avec Shunko, même si l'échange de regard complice qu'elle avait eu avec Stefan avait contribué à un certain rapprochement entre eux, elle en était convaincue.

Ceci dit, surtout qu'_il_ ne s'avise pas de lui tendre une perche, car s'il commettait cette erreur, elle s'en saisirait à deux mains pour mieux frapper avec...


	43. Un dîner presque parfait1

Une semaine était passée et Genzô constata avec soulagement que l'humeur et le comportement de sa petite-amie s'étaient grandement améliorés. De son côté, Alex ne put tirer qu'un bilan positif de cette remise en question qui lui permettait de voir désormais son quotidien de façon nettement plus agréable.

Durant ces quelques jours qui s'écoulèrent nettement plus vite que les précédentes, elle continua néanmoins à limiter ses déplacements entre son appartement et sa faculté.

La voyant retrouver sourire et dynamisme, Genzô lui avait alors proposée de le rejoindre à la fin de son entraînement le vendredi après-midi – sachant qu'Alex n'aurait pas cours le lendemain – afin qu'elle voit autre chose que des bancs et des murs en béton et surtout, qu'elle puisse discuter à nouveau avec leurs amis qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis presqu'un mois. Mais ayant déjà prévu d'aller faire des emplaites à ce moment-là - et ne souhaitant pas abuser non-plus des bonnes choses - Alex s'excusa en informant Genzô qu'elle préférait aller faire un tour en ville pour essayer de se trouver une robe à porter pour la fameuse soirée - où elle retrouverait bien assez tôt tout ce beau monde.

Loin de se formaliser face à ce refus, Genzô apprécia au contraire le fait que sa petite-amie cherche à faire des effets de toilette. A ses yeux, cela dénotait d'une hausse de moral. Ainsi, alors que le gardien s'était montré, certes très efficace sur le terrain aux entraînements, mais néanmoins un peu réservé (enfin, tout étant relatif : un Genzô réservé correspondant quand même à un général en chef...), cet élément lui fit retrouver toute sa superbe. Il se montra donc d'excellente humeur en cette fin de semaine.

- Et bien...c'est la perspective du week-end qui te met en forme comme ça ? le questionna Shunko durant la séquence d'étirements qui concluait leur dernière séance de la semaine.  
- On peut dire ça, répondit le japonais en lançant un clin d'œil malicieux au chinois.  
- Tout le monde sera là demain ? intervint soudain Franck Schneider qui devait confirmer le nombre de personnes au dîner. Genzô, ta copine sera là aussi ?

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête à l'attention de son entraîneur en guise de réponse.

- Cool ! s'exclama Shunko. Elle s'est enfin décidée à sortir la tête de ses livres ? J'espère qu'elle n'a pas prit une teinte papyrus, ça serait dommage, plaisanta-t-il. Aïe !

Stefan venait de lui mettre une claque sur la tête.

- Tu es irrécupérable mon pauvre vieux, lança-t-il à son ami en se relevant.  
- Quoi ? se défendit Shunko en se massant le crane, c'est pas méchant !  
- Non, en effet, admit le suédois. Mais avec ce genre d'humour, elle risque de préférer retourner dans ses bouquins plus tôt que prévu !  
- Oh la la! Parce que toi, t'es un champion de l'humour hein ? fit-il sarcastique au blond en s'approchant tout près de son visage avec un sourire goguenard, sous le regard amusé de Genzô.  
- Bouge-toi de là ! le repoussa Stefan, on dirait que tu vas me rouler une pelle !  
- Hé ! Le couple là ! C'est pas bientôt fini ! les apostropha leur coach. Si vous avez terminé de vous étirer, filez à la douche et tâchez d'être à l'heure demain soir ! T'as entendu Shunko ?  
- Mais...toujours coach, lança-t-il à son entraîneur faussement surpris avec un sourire en coin.

Puis se tournant vers son acolyte préféré qui prenait le chemin des vestiaires :

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui prends !  
- Parce que tu es un clown et que tu es toujours à la bourre, répondit avec lassitude Stefan avant de donner un coup de coude à son ami pour attirer son attention vers leur capitaine qui marchait devant eux, le regard baissé et l'air grave.

* * *

Tel un sablier qui se remplissait d'un côté pour se vider de l'autre, on aurait dit que Karl et Genzô s'étaient passés le mot pour jouer ce rôle à la perfection. Car, alors que le japonais avait retrouvé tout son mordant, l'allemand se montrait étrangement silencieux et morne. Certes, il réalisait toujours à la perfection les exercices demandés aux entraînements et dirigeait en bon capitaine son équipe lors des phases de jeu, mais sans ce côté explosif et guerrier qui le caractérisait. Et un Karl apathique, ça intriguait autant que ça inquiétait...

Même son père, bien placé pour le connaître et l'observer puisqu'il était aussi son entraîneur au quotidien, avait tenté d'en savoir un minimum sur les raisons de son état – alors qu'il avait depuis longtemps renoncé à se mêler de la vie privée de son fils, tant ses cheveux s'étaient déjà suffisamment hérissés sur sa tête – mais le garçon se murait dans le silence ou répondait machinalement à chaque tentative : « Tout va bien... ».

- Tu parles que _tout va bien..._, grogna Shunko à voix basse en s'attirant les regards intéressés de Stefan et Genzô, à mon avis, il est en train de péter un câble à cause de sa nana oui ! Quelle plaie celle-là, ajouta-t-il en grimaçant.  
- Mais pourquoi il ne la largue pas ? demanda Genzô abasourdi. Tout le monde sait qu'il n'en a rien à faire et ils ne s'entendent plus...ou pas, rectifia-t-il devant le regard douteux de ses amis.

Stefan soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, Shunko haussa les épaules. Des trois, aucun n'avait à suggérer quelque chose de constructif, et encore moins, aucun d'eux ne se serait douté des véritables raisons qui faisaient que Karl se conduisait de la sorte.

* * *

Bientôt un mois qu'il n'avait plus vu Alex. Il voulait lui parler. Il avait besoin de lui expliquer... Mais malheureusement, si ce genre de discussion nécessitait du calme et de l'intimité, non-seulement il ignorait quand ces deux conditions seraient réunies – certainement pas le lendemain - mais en plus, même en admettant que par un miracle il finisse par y arriver un jour, aurait-elle seulement envie de l'écouter ? Il savait qu'il l'avait déçue...dans quelle proportion, il l'ignorait encore. Mais d'avoir laissé Rachel se conduire de la sorte avec elle avait été une erreur. De plus, comment réagirait-elle en fonction de ce qu'il lui dirait ? (si tant est qu'il ait le courage de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs). Comment pouvait-il décemment imaginer qu'elle accepte ou seulement comprenne ses aveux inavouables ?

Cette prochaine soirée s'apprêtait donc à être un fiasco total. Il en était certain. Voilà que s'offrait enfin à lui l'opportunité de la revoir mais...comment faire pour se retrouver seul avec elle plus de cinq minutes alors qu'ils viendraient tous deux avec leur « ami » respectif – autrement dit, son meilleur ami (il lui arrivait encore de se demander comment il avait le culot de le considérer comme tel) et la personne qui devait le plus l'insupporter à cette période - ce, dans un endroit qui allait grouiller de connaissances indiscrètes et surtout, en se doutant bien qu'Alex ne lui réserverait pas un accueil amical comme il y avait eu droit le jour de leur emménagement ? Comment les choses en étaient-elles arrivées là... ? C'était tellement irréel, frustrant...

Et histoire de finir en apothéose, sa nuit se terminerait par une fiesta chez les neuneus ! Il avait envie d'aller se pendre de suite !

Ces questions et ces pensées revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit, l'inhibant totalement, l'écartant sans même s'en rendre compte, un peu plus de jour en jour, de ses amis.

Dans les vestiaires, il semblait tellement ailleurs, qu'en tant qu'ami qui espérait pouvoir profiter de ce statut pour lui forcer un peu la main, Genzô essaya de lui faire cracher le morceau tandis que les deux garçons avaient quitté les lieux pour rejoindre leur voiture. Mais rien à faire...Genzô dut déclarer forfait et rentrer chez lui aussi contrarié que dépité, alors que Karl eut, après leur semblant de conversation, les pires difficultés à étouffer le fou-rire nerveux qui menaçait d'éclater en réalisant à quel point la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis était monstrueuse : son meilleur ami, le garçon dont il était épris de la petite-amie, en train d'essayer de le consoler ! Si c'était pas un coup à disjoncter ça !

Heureusement pour lui, en plus d'instinct maternel, on put également parler d'instinct paternel. Au moment où Karl allait monter dans son véhicule, son père déboula sur le parking et demanda à son fils – sans même attendre une réponse de sa part – de venir passer la soirée chez lui, en famille. N'ayant de toute façon aucune raison de refuser l'offre, Karl accepta sans rechigner et suivit son père pour une soirée qui s'avéra être un tant soit peu ressourçante et réconfortante, comme Franck Schneider l'avait espéré...

De son côté, Genzô qui était pourtant devenu coutumier de donner des nouvelles de son équipe à la moindre occasion à Alex, et qui aurait pu faire ici une entorse à ses principes de respect de la vie privée d'autrui - tenant là une information qui aurait dû hautement intéresser la jeune femme dans la mesure où Karl et elle avaient toujours entretenu de très bons rapports...même un peu trop bons aux yeux du japonais – préféra néanmoins adopter un comportement neutre et ne dit pas un mot des préoccupations qui minaient son ami. D'un côté, il était trop heureux de retrouver « la » Alex qu'il aimait pour risquer de l'inquiéter si tôt, et, après tout, tout le monde devant se retrouver le lendemain soir, si Karl n'avait pas résolu ses problèmes d'ici-là, et ça se verrait immédiatement, Genzô était certain que spontanément, Alex se porterait à son secours. Tiens, pour une fois, il était même prêt à fermer les yeux sur un comportement trop familier et qui lui aurait d'ordinaire fait sortir un katana pour trancher l'allemand en deux !

- Waouh ! s'exclama le japonais en admirant sa petite-amie qui était en train de lutter pour attacher sa robe. Tu es superbe !

Samedi soir. Un tantinet stressée à l'idée d'aller à cette soirée, Alex fit de son mieux pour masquer son état et se retourna vers son petit-ami en arborant un petit sourire intimidé. Elle était néanmoins très heureuse du verdict concernant sa tenue. Elle avait opté pour une longue robe de soirée noire, simple, sobre, fluide qui la faisait encore plus longiligne qu'elle ne l'était et qui faisait ressortir son côté fragile, délicat, par le contraste de la clarté de sa peau avec l'ébène du tissu.

Genzô, qui la trouva alors plus que désirable, vint se placer derrière elle pour l'aider à agrafer le vêtement, mais ne put se retenir de lui faire un petit bisous dans le cou et de poser une main sur le bas-ventre de la jeune femme. Alex préféra se retirer aussitôt.

- Non Genzô, le prévint-elle en agitant son index devant elle dans un signe caractéristique de refus. Ça, c'est un coup à arriver une heure en retard...  
- Et alors ? demanda le jeune homme de manière dégagée avec un air coquin.

Il faut dire que leur vie de couple était en mode « pause » depuis quelques temps et que Genzô n'aurait pas été contre une remise en marche...

- « Et alors » ? répéta Alex en riant. Je croyais que les japonais étaient très à cheval sur la ponctualité et le respect des autres...  
- Oui, mais on n'est pas au Japon ici, rétorqua Genzô qui se rapprocha à nouveau dangereusement de sa petite-amie. Et puis, quitte à parler de faire du cheval...  
- Oh! Mais t'as pas honte ! s'exclama Alex faussement scandalisée et qui affichait à présent de jolies couleurs sur ses joues. Si ma mère t'entendait...  
- Hé bien, laisse-la où elle est ta mère et viens plutôt un peu me voir, l'invita le jeune homme qui, trop proche, parvint à dégrafer la robe qu'il venait à l'instant d'attacher et qui tomba dans un bruit d'étoffe froissée, avant d'emporter Alex dans la chambre comme un jeune marié ferait franchir le seuil de la porte à son épouse.

* * *

Loin de cette ambiance romantique, Karl venait de garer sa voiture devant le domicile des parents de Rachel et s'apprêtait à en descendre pour aller la chercher, lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, la jeune femme, qui l'attendait impatiemment dans le jardin de la propriété, monta en coup de vent du côté passager. Très élégante, comme à son habitude, elle s'installa confortablement sur le siège et posa sur la banquette arrière une pochette assortie à sa tenue ainsi qu'un petit sac portant les initiales d'un grand couturier et qui contenait le cadeau d'anniversaire de son amie. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Karl qui l'avait regardé faire, silencieux, le visage dénué d'expression.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, sussura-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, les yeux mi-clos, espérant obtenir un baiser de bienvenue.  
- 'soir, répondit nettement moins tendrement Karl qui se contenta de déposer rapidement un bisous du bout des lèvres sur celles de sa petite-amie.

Agacée et restée sur sa faim, la jeune femme lui décocha un regard glacial - auquel Karl ne répondit pas - puis tourna la tête côté fenêtre en signe de protestation muette face à ce nouveau manque flagrant de considération. Sans un mot, Karl fit démarrer sa voiture, vrombir le moteur, et commença à rouler vers le lieu du rendez-vous : un restaurant chic aux abords du centre-ville.

Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, mais suffisamment quand même pour avoir le temps de s'échanger quelques banalités sur la journée de l'un et de l'autre. Or, dans la sportive du capitaine allemand, pas un son ne fut émis...Rachel boudait dans son coin en pensant qu'il lui faudrait pourtant rapidement se décontracter si elle ne voulait pas que son fond de teint « tourne » et Karl était trop préoccupé à se demander comment allait virer sa soirée en s'imaginant toutes les éventualités possibles et imaginables (privilégiant néanmoins les scénarios catastrophes) pour s'intéresser à sa passagère.

- Dépêche-toi ! s'impatienta Genzô qui attendait Alex devant la porte d'entrée en regardant sa montre où les aiguilles avaient doublé depuis trop longtemps déjà l'heure du rendez-vous.  
- Dis, t'es sacrément gonflé quand même ! protesta Alex qui finissait d'enfiler rapidement et tout en marchant (ou plutôt en sautillant) ses escarpins au risque de se tordre une cheville. Je t'avais dit qu'on serait en retard avec tes idées...Et maintenant, c'est moi qui doit me dépêcher !  
- Hé ! Je suis déjà prêt moi, fit remarquer Genzô en tournant sur lui-même - avec une mauvaise foi à toute épreuve.  
- Ouais, la prochaine fois, je te fais enfiler une robe et des chaussures à talons, décréta Alex. On verra combien de temps tu mets à te préparer !  
- Heu...non, je crois pas ! refusa le japonais tout net. J'ai déjà eu droit à un costume de poulet avec mon frère, on va s'arrêter là...  
- Mais c'était pas un costume de poulet, s'esclaffa Alex, c'était un oiseau ! Une alouette même, précisa sérieusement la française en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.  
- C'est ça, c'est ça, confirma distraitement Genzô qui s'occupa de fermer à clef et vint ensuite rejoindre sa petite-amie devant la cage d'ascenseur.

Fort heureusement, leur appartement était situé du bon côté de la ville - qu'ils n'eurent donc pas à traverser - et ils arrivèrent devant le restaurant moins de dix minutes seulement après être partis de leur domicile. À l'évidence, il y avait déjà du monde, que ce soit dans la partie « public », ou dans la partie « privée », réservée ce soir-là au club.

Le véhicule était garé, Genzô en était déjà descendu. Alex prit une profonde inspiration et, motivée, sortie rejoindre son petit-ami qui l'attendait devant l'entrée de l'établissement. Dans un geste aussi affectueux que propre à se rassurer, elle prit la main de Genzô qu'elle serra délicatement dans la sienne. Elle était prête à pénétrer dans la fosse aux lions...

* * *

Ayant repéré la voiture de Karl, elle s'attendait à tomber nez-à-nez avec lui ou sa cavalière (s'imaginant bien qu'une snobinarde pareille n'était pas prête de rater un tel dîner) à tout instant. Par bonheur, c'est Franck Schneider qui les salua le premier - en faisant remarquer avec bonne humeur à son gardien que ce serait bien là la seule fois où son retard ne prêterait pas à conséquences. Là-dessus, avec un clin d'œil amical, il les engagea à rejoindre le reste du groupe qui était quasiment au complet. En effet, ne manquait plus que Shunko...

* * *

Deux pièces avaient été préparées pour l'occasion. Par la première, qui offrait un buffet d'apéritifs, on accédait à la seconde, plus grande, où le repas serait servi. Pour le moment, la grande majorité des invités se trouvait dans la première pièce. Il devait bien y avoir une trentaine de personnes. Alex regarda discrètement dans la salle pour voir qui se trouvait où et repéra rapidement la mince silhouette aux longs cheveux toujours aussi impeccablement coiffés de Rachel. Ce soir-là, elle s'était fait un chignon. La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et discutait aimablement avec deux personnes qu'Alex supposa à raison être un joueur et sa compagne. Par contre, avec une pointe de déception qui l'agaça dans la mesure où elle était venue ici avec la ferme intention de l'ignorer, Alex ne vit pas Karl aux côtés de sa petite-amie...

Ayant de toute façon autre chose de plus intéressant à faire que de se préoccuper de savoir où il était, Alex laissa Genzô libre d'aller où bon lui plairait et se dirigea vers le buffet où un serveur vint lui proposer un apéritif. Elle se retrouva alors aux côtés d'une femme légèrement plus âgée qu'elle, vraisemblablement compagne de joueur elle aussi...Cette dernière se prénommait Mirka, était effectivement l'épouse d'un défenseur du Bayern, et elle offrit un petit moment de liberté d'esprit à Alex, du temps où elles discutèrent agréablement de choses et d'autres. Leur conversation prit fin lorsque Genzô vint les rejoindre accompagné de Stefan. Mirka s'excusa et rejoignit son époux. Alex se tourna alors vers Stefan qui la regardait aussi intéressé qu'énigmatique, un verre à la main.

- Bonsoir, lui lança Alex avec un petit sourire hésitant.  
- Salut, répondit le suédois en souriant à son tour et visiblement plus enclin à discuter avec la jeune femme que la première fois où elle l'avait brutalement apostrophé au sujet de son ordinateur. Alors, tu t'octroies un petit moment de répit ? sous-entendit-il.  
- Oui. Ça fait du bien de sortir un peu, reconnut Alex (même si d'elle-même, elle aurait opté pour un autre lieu quitte à sortir de chez elle). Et Shunko ? demanda-t-elle soudain dans l'espoir de déplacer le sujet de leur conversation sur un thème moins personnel. Il n'est pas encore arrivé ?  
- Ah...pour ça, soupira Stefan fataliste. Tu te rendras vite compte qu'il est très difficile d'arriver le dernier quelque part quand Shunko lui-même doit s'y rendre.  
- Ah bon ? s'étonna Alex tandis qu'elle vit justement arriver, dans le dos de Stefan, Shunko qui lui fit signe, l'index posé sur les lèvres, de ne pas signaler sa présence au suédois.

Respectant sa demande et se doutant de ce qu'il risquait de se passer, elle porta alors son verre à la bouche, masquant ainsi le petite sourire malicieux qui s'y était dessiné.

- Hé salut toi ! s'écria soudain le chinois en passant énergiquement un bras autour des épaules de Stefan, le faisant sursauter et par la même occasion, renverser un peu du contenu de son verre par-terre.  
- Oh! Bon sang Shunko ! s'exclama Stefan. Mais tu ne veux pas aller te défouler sur quelqu'un d'autre non ?  
- Impossible, répondit en premier Genzô amusé, tu es le seul qui le supporte !

Et tous les quatre partirent à rire volontiers, attirant momentanément sur eux l'attention des autres joueurs qui ne furent pas tant surpris de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple discussion dynamique entre le chinois et le suédois. Aux dires qu'Alex put percevoir un peu partout dans la pièce, les deux joueurs, très amis, étaient en effet des adeptes de la chamaillerie en toutes circonstances Et lorsqu'elle comparait le tempérament respectif de chacun d'eux, survolté et rigolard pour Shunko, réservé et sobre pour Stefan, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement : un véritable cocktail explosif !

Shunko partit se chercher à boire. Alex continua de siroter son coca en engageant la conversation avec Stefan. Quant à Genzô, il s'absenta un court instant pour rejoindre une personne qu'il venait de repérer...

- Ça fait longtemps que vous vous connaissez avec Shunko ? demanda la jeune femme au suédois.  
- Par rapport au football, oui, ça fait un moment qu'on se croise sur les terrains lors des différentes compétitions. Mais ça ne fait que deux ans, les deux saisons que l'on a joué ici ensemble plus exactement, qu'on est plus intime, expliqua Stefan.

Alex eut alors un doute affreux. Était-ce dû à son esprit « français » légèrement débridé ? Toujours est-il qu'elle ne savait pas comment interpréter le « plus intime » ? Car les deux garçons étaient apparemment très proches et les sports collectifs étaient réputés pour favoriser les rencontres...Songeuse, son expression intrigua Stefan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Heu...rien. Rien du tout, mentit-elle très mal, les joues soudain un peu colorées.  
- Aller..., dis-moi, insista Stefan avec un petit sourire craquant.

Elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais Stefan la mit suffisamment à l'aise pour qu'elle lui avoue que...

- Et bien..., répondit-elle quand même un peu gênée, surtout ne le prends pas mal et ne me réponds pas si tu n'en as pas envie, mais...quand tu dis « intime »...c'est intime comme...

Elle illustra alors ses propos d'une gestuelle sans équivoque qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux de stupéfaction à Stefan juste avant qu'il ne s'étouffe en avalant de travers le peu de liquide qu'il restait dans son verre.

- Ah non ! déclara-t-il fermement en agitant sa main sous le nez d'Alex tout en reprenant sa respiration. Là, je crois pas, non !

Horriblement embarrassée, la française essaya de se rattraper.

- C'est pas que vous en ayez l'air, pas du tout, bafouilla-t-elle en sentant ses joues devenir brûlantes. Mais comme vous vous entendez bien et que vous êtes très proches... quand tu as parlé d'intimité, je me suis juste demandée si...Mais je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée, ajouta-t-elle cramoisie.

Et son intuition se révéla exacte, étonnamment exacte.

- Oh! Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, la rassura le suédois qui n'avait visiblement pas l'air vexé. Disons que je suis tolérant sur le sujet mais pas du tout intéressé, conclut-il avec un petit sourire entendu.

Alex connaissait beaucoup de garçons qui n'auraient pas eu une réaction aussi indulgente. Ou alors, c'était peut-être ça le flegme scandinave : un vrai comportement impassible...En tout cas, elle regarda le jeune homme assez impressionnée. Elle remarqua soudain l'expression avenante qui se dépeignit sur son visage, juste avant de reconnaître la voix de Genzô qui, venant de derrière elle, se rapprochait d'eux. Elle se retourna alors dans l'intention de lui demander, espiègle, où il avait disparu.

- Où étais-tu pass...?


	44. Un dîner presque parfait2

Alex eut l'impression de manquer soudainement d'air, comme si on venait de lui plaquer une main invisible sur la bouche. Puis à l'inverse et tout aussi rapidement, sa respiration et son cœur repartirent de plus belle. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, son sang battre à ses tempes, un fourmillement lui parcourir désagréablement le corps. Mais elle resta droite, fière, les yeux grands ouverts, interdite. Pas un instant, elle n'avait imaginé se retrouver si brusquement en sa présence. Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'attendait à parler à Genzô, ce fut à Karl qu'elle eut davantage affaire. Le japonais se trouvait tout proche, mais c'est sur l'allemand que son regard s'était posé en premier. Et s'ils furent d'abord empreints de surprise, les yeux de la jeune femme dégagèrent rapidement un mélange de colère et de froideur.

De son côté, malgré le fait de l'avoir sérieusement envisagé et de s'y être plus ou moins préparé, Karl eut du mal à masquer la déception que lui procura ce contact qu'il espérait depuis si longtemps.

- Bonsoir Alex, dit-il en premier, la voix un peu rauque, en risquant un timide sourire en direction de la française.  
- Bonsoir Karl, répondit la jeune femme nettement moins chaleureuse, juste avant de se désintéresser du garçon et de se tourner vers son petit-ami, à qui elle re-demanda d'une voix volontairement plus cordiale : « Où étais-tu passé ? », comme si de rien n'était.

Mais Alex avait beau s'être convaincue du bien-fondé de cette décision d'ignorer Karl, celle-ci n'en demeurait pas moins difficile à mettre en œuvre Au contraire, elle mourait d'envie de lui hurler dessus, de lui dire tout le ressentiment et la frustration qui la tourmentaient par sa faute depuis toutes ces semaines...

Au prix d'un gros effort, elle n'en fit cependant rien et se détourna simplement de lui. Et comme si tout ça n'était déjà pas assez pénible, un dérangeant sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle, la troublant un peu plus...

Karl accusa le coup et tenta, tant bien que mal, de faire bonne figure auprès de ses amis. Et il y avait du travail : car si Shunko, qui arriva après la bataille, ne remarqua rien, Stefan et Genzô, eux, ne furent pas dupes. L'étrange conformisme qui s'était dégagé de ces salutations, et surtout, l'absence de familiarités qui les caractérisaient d'ordinaire, les interpellèrent - d'autant que « les deux » ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un mois et avaient donc du retard à rattraper.

De plus, si Alex pensait avoir détourné la conversation et l'attention des uns et des autres en s'adressant à Genzô avec un dégagement aussi décalé, le japonais trouva au contraire le comportement de sa petite-amie bien inhabituel. Certes, il était bien placé pour savoir que ni Alex, ni Karl ne traversaient actuellement une période faste, mais quand même...Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'ils engageraient immédiatement une conversation volubile, enthousiaste...et au lieu de cela, voilà qu'ils s'étaient à peine parlés.

Seul bon point : dans la mesure où Alex avait soumis Genzô à une question directe, le garçon avait été entraîné tout naturellement sur un autre sujet.

Quant à Stefan, lui aussi témoin de la scène, il était également sceptique sur la conduite respective de la française et de l'allemand. Mais manquant cruellement de données sur chacun d'eux, il resta comme Genzô, dans l'expectative...

Ce fut à ce moment précis, où chacun avait fort à faire avec ses pensées et ses suppositions, que le maître d'hôtel s'avança au milieu de la pièce et convia toute l'assemblée à se diriger vers la seconde salle, où le repas serait bientôt servi. Genzô se rapprocha alors d'Alex et lui sourit en l'invitant à le suivre. Stefan et Shunko leur avaient déjà emboités le pas lorsqu'une voix familière les interpella et les firent se retourner - bien qu'aucun des quatre ne fut concerné. Leur regard se posèrent alors sur...

- Karl ? s'exclama Rachel moitié soulagée-moitié irritée, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers eux de sa démarche assurée. Où étais-tu passé ? Je te cherche de partout depuis une heure...!

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas de suite et prit le temps de soupirer de façon peu flatteuse. Il se tourna ensuite vers Rachel, qui les avait à présent rejoint, et lui adressa un sourire douloureux.

- Comme toi, répondit-il avec nonchalance, je discutais...

De toute évidence, Rachel n'était pas satisfaite de cette réponse – ou plus exactement, du ton qui y était mis. C'était-là une nouvelle démonstration de la tendresse qui habitait le couple. Afin de masquer sa déconvenue, la jeune allemande changea son fusil d'épaule et se tourna, à sa grande horreur, vers Alex.

- Oh! Alex! s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle venait de reconnaître une vieille amie d'enfance. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu ! Comment vas-tu ?

Rien à faire...rien que sa vue donnait de l'urticaire à Alex.

- Je vais bien et j'étais occupée, répondit seulement et assez sèchement la française avant de se détourner et de prendre Genzô par le bras pour l'entraîner, délicatement mais fermement, dans une autre direction.

Rachel n'en revenait pas. Elle venait de se faire remballer deux fois en moins de deux minutes. Décidément, les connaissances de son petit-ami étaient particulières – bien que toutes ne partageaient pas cette façon de faire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda discrètement Genzô à Alex alors qu'ils se trouvaient autour de la grande table, attendant de voir où leurs amis allaient se placer. Je croyais que ça te ferait plaisir de venir ce soir...  
- Mais ça me fait plaisir ! assura Alex en fixant Genzô avec conviction.  
- Et bien, on ne dirait pas, avoua le japonais un soupçon mécontent. En tout cas, tu as un comportement un peu... rebutant avec tes amis.

Alex prit sur elle de ne pas lui répondre et préféra expirer un bon coup avant de s'intéresser aux chaises que Stefan et Shunko avaient choisi, afin de s'asseoir au plus proche d'eux. Mais malgré ses espoirs de se retrouver le plus loin possible de Karl et de Rachel, elle dut se résigner et admettre le fait que les amis resteraient groupés. Ainsi, elle se retrouva avec Genzô à sa droite, Stefan à sa gauche et Shunko en face d'elle. Karl était assis à la gauche de Shunko – en face de Genzô – Rachel aux côtés de son petit-ami. Par bonheur, Mirka se retrouva à la droite du chinois. Alex sut d'ores et déjà avec qui elle discuterait durant le repas.

Genzô jeta un dernier regard suspicieux vers sa petite-amie puis engagea la conversation avec ses collègues, dont Karl - qui tenta de capter discrètement le regard d'Alex, mais en vain...

* * *

Les différents plats se succédèrent et l'allégresse dominait à présent l'ambiance générale – preuve que ce dîner n'avait pas totalement servi à rien. Genzô ne faisait désormais plus cas du récent comportement de sa petite-amie qu'il voyait à présent plaisanter avec ses plus proches voisins, lorsqu'elle ne se lançait pas dans une passionnante discussion croisée avec Mirka. Satisfait et trop heureux de la voir rire et sourire, il ne nota même pas qu'Alex semblait avoir un torticolis qui la poussait à garder obstinément sa tête tournée sur sa gauche. Pourtant, la jeune femme aurait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion de s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait du côté de son petit-ami. Il lui avait même semblé, à une ou deux reprises, avoir entendu prononcé son prénom. Mais dans la mesure où Genzô ne l'avait pas interpellée directement pour attirer davantage son attention, elle avait fait la sourde oreille et prit soin de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait ailleurs ou dans l'assiette de Stefan.

Concernant le suédois, Alex avait eu raison : le courant passait désormais bien avec lui. Et son petit « loupé » de début de soirée – que le jeune homme s'était amusé à raconter à Shunko (qui eut, quant à lui, une réaction nettement plus « traditionnelle » et prévisible) – contribua même à leur rapprochement.

Alex en était d'autant plus ravie qu'elle avait décidé de retourner au stade pour assister aux entraînements de l'équipe, et ce, dès la semaine suivante (enfin, dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettrait bien sûr). Ainsi, de savoir qu'elle trouverait là-bas des personnes avec qui elle aimait discuter la réconforta et l'encouragea.

Stefan était un garçon ouvert, intelligent, pince sans rire, plutôt mignon (ce qui ne gâchait rien) et qui était finalement assez accessible pour peu qu'on le connaisse juste ce qu'il fallait, mais qui conservait néanmoins, volontairement ou non, une part de mystère qui intriguait...Qui intriguait Alex et qui agaçait copieusement Karl.

Durant tout le repas, l'allemand avait fait mine de s'intéresser à tout ce qui s'était passé autour de lui, mais en pur leurre, ses pensées ayant été exclusivement tournées vers la française. Ajouté à cela, la redoutable efficacité (et motivation) de Rachel à vouloir se montrer telle la petite-amie parfaite...et qui l'avait soûlé. Et pour parfaire le tout, son incapacité à n'avoir pu gagner l'attention d'Alex ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pour l'observer de surcroit, tenir des conversations plaisantes et animées avec d'autres joueurs. Tout ça le rendit prodigieusement chèvre !

Tiens, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait parti encore plus tôt que prévu de ce repas. Mais au souvenir de ce qui l'attendait par la suite, il se demanda vraiment ce qui était le pire, et surtout, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au Ciel pour mériter un tel châtiment...

C'est ainsi qu'à l'approche des desserts, il répondit, avec moins de répugnance qu'il ne l'aurait initialement pensé, d'un signe de tête affirmatif à Rachel, lorsque celle-ci lui demanda s'il était « assez tard » pour pouvoir s'excuser auprès de tous et s'en aller.

Si les discussions, les pseudos-interpellations ou les petits rires ne l'avaient pas incitée à regarder ce qu'il se passait sur sa droite, le bruit caractéristique de la chaise que l'on racle au sol pour pouvoir se dégager fit aussitôt se tordre le cou à Alex du côté jusqu'à présent délaissé. Interdite, elle fixa Karl, qu'elle vit se lever et entendit souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée à tout le monde en expliquant vaguement qu'ayant d'autres obligations, ils devaient déjà partir. Alex ne put s'empêcher de noter le petit air à la fois soulagé et satisfait de Rachel qui lui donna envie de frapper tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Mais en même temps, un autre sentiment plus profond l'envahit. Avec un horrible goût de déjà vécu, elle réalisa qu'elle était restée camper sur sa décision de l'ignorer alors que lui, à l'évidence et dès le départ, avait cherché le contact. Encore une fois, durant tout le temps où ils furent réunis, elle avait eu cette impression de dominer les choses, de les maîtriser, la plongeant dans un plaisir vengeur jouissif. Et cette fois encore, elle réalisait trop tard qu'elle avait tout fait de travers. Mais ce coup-ci, ce fut lui qui partit et elle qui resta sans comprendre ce qui la poussait à se conduire de la sorte...

Elle vit Genzô à ses côtés – mais qui s'employait pour le moment à chahuter comme tant d'autres son ami qui les « lâchait ». Il y avait Stefan et Mirka, avec qui elle avait discuté tout au long du repas mais qui, comme les autres, étaient occupés à souhaiter une bonne nuit aux deux qui partaient...Elle se sentit seule...si seule.

Karl lui lança alors un dernier regard plein d'espoir, que contre toute attente, imbécile, elle préféra fuir. Ne sachant plus quoi penser ou quoi faire, le jeune homme invita sa petite-amie à ouvrir la marche et ils quittèrent la pièce...

Mal à l'aise et troublée, Alex préféra quitter la table l'instant d'après pour rassembler ses esprits et éviter toutes questions ou regards embarrassants au sujet de son manque soudain et flagrant d'enthousiasme. Elle prétexta la nécessité d'un rapide passage par les toilettes auprès de Genzô qui la regarda interrogateur.

- Je n'aurais pas dû manger la mayonnaise avec les entrées, se plaignit la jeune femme en faisant une grimace appropriée.  
- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa le japonais qui était déjà à moitié levé.  
- Non, ça ira merci...souffla-t-elle en souriant crispée. Je vais juste me mettre un peu d'eau sur le visage et je reviens.

Genzô la regarda s'éloigner perplexe, mais pas spécialement inquiet.

Alex avait quitté la salle à manger depuis deux minutes à peine lorsqu'en ces lieux, une douce mélodie se fit entendre. Réflex conditionné, chacun vérifia aussitôt s'il ne s'agissait pas de son portable qui sonnait, quand on entendit soudain la voix de Stefan s'élever : « Laissez tomber, c'est le mien. », du ton que celui qui annonce une quine au loto. Pour ne pas gêner, ni être gêné par le bruit des conversations, le suédois sortit à son tour de la pièce et se cala un peu à l'écart dans la salle où fut servi l'apéritif un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Pendant ce temps, Karl et Rachel avaient gagné leur voiture. Une fois monté à l'intérieur, Karl, toujours extrêmement silencieux, mit le contact et commença à rouler vers la sortie du parking lorsqu'un cri épouvanté le fit piler.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il en dévisageant sa passagère qui semblait dans tous ses états.  
- Ma pochette ! se lamenta bruyamment Rachel. Je l'ai oubliée sur la table...

Le garçon poussa un soupir désespéré mais préféra agir plutôt que devoir attendre dans le véhicule – se connaissant, il aurait été fichu de profiter de l'absence momentanée de sa petite-amie pour partir et la laisser sur place.

- C'est bon, lâcha-t-il de mauvaise humeur en ouvrant déjà sa portière. Bouge pas, j'y vais...

Karl revint donc dans la salle à manger, sans même prêter attention à Stefan dans l'autre pièce au passage - finalement bien caché, le suédois était grandement occupé à envoyer un texto suite à son appel. Ainsi, le capitaine allemand eut à nouveau droit à quelques réflexions bien placées, auxquelles il ne répondit que par un petit rictus éloquent du temps qu'il chercha et repéra facilement la pochette oubliée dont il s'empara avant de faire demi-tour et reprendre le chemin de la sortie - en passant à nouveau devant un suédois invisible, qui lui, remarqua cette fois-ci son capitaine.

De toute manière, Karl aurait pu se trouver devant un éléphant rose, il ne l'aurait pas vu...Car en plus de la pochette, il avait immédiatement remarqué autre chose en entrant dans la salle : l'absence d'Alex.

C'est à cet instant-là, alors qu'Alex sortait des sanitaires, revigorée par cette pause fraîcheur et s'apprêtant à rejoindre tout le monde, qu'elle se retrouva pour la seconde fois de la soirée brusquement nez à nez avec Karl. Tous deux se figèrent sur place, se regardant droit dans les yeux où chacun put y lire le mélange confus des sentiments qui y étaient apparus...

Il n'y eut personne pour les inciter à se parler cette fois-ci et leur mutisme respectif ne fit que davantage conforter le malaise qui avait envahi et si profondément meurtri leur relation autrefois si amicale. Seulement, même sans pression extérieure, ils ne pourraient pas rester toute la soirée à se regarder de la sorte.

En attendant, Alex était bien incapable de dire quoi que soit, sa voix semblant s'être définitivement éteinte, trop diminuée par ce mélange d'émotions. Et pour ce qui était de Karl, comme il l'avait redouté, il ne sut pas quoi dire...ou plutôt, ne sut par quoi commencer en un tel lieu, à un tel moment.

Alex préféra alors abréger ce pénible moment et tourna délibérément la tête avec l'intention de passer à côté de Karl sans lui parler. Mais c'en était trop pour l'allemand qui, instinctivement, attrapa Alex par le bras au-moment où elle se trouva à son niveau. Il n'eut pas besoin de serrer sa main pour que la jeune femme s'immobilise.

- Alex...la supplia-t-il alors d'une voix étouffée tandis que ses yeux bleus la fixaient intensément.

Elle se sentit alors trembler. Trembler de colère, trembler de frustration, mais pas que de ça. Car elle était...elle était triste. Tout ça la rendait malheureuse. Elle tourna dans un premier temps son regard vers celui de Karl, déglutissant avec difficulté, avant de baisser les yeux, abattue.

Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, lui demander « pardon » pour tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, mais Alex ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, lui conseilla-t-elle doucement mais d'une voix décidée, on t'attend...

Là-dessus, elle retira son avant-bras, puis sa main, qui filèrent entre les longs doigts fins de Karl qui la laissa faire, incapable de s'y opposer, et qui la regarda s'éloigner...

* * *

- Ça va mieux ? demanda Genzô en scrutant attentivement Alex alors qu'elle reprenait place à ses côtés.

Il ne trouvait pas que son détour par les toilettes lui avait fait tant de bien que ça.

- Moui, ça va...répondit-elle avec lassitude et fatigue. Ne t'inquiète pas...

Mais Genzô eut énormément de difficultés à ne pas s'en faire justement.

Au volant de sa voiture, perdu dans ses pensées, Karl repensait encore et encore à ce qu'il venait de se produire...

Quant à Stefan, il ne réapparut auprès de ses amis qu'un bon moment après les avoir quittés, et passa le reste de la soirée à jeter de furtifs coups d'œil en direction d'Alex...


	45. Prise de conscience

Le dimanche qui s'en suivit fut relativement morne pour tout le monde.

Karl n'eut pas le loisir de penser à quoi que ce soit, sa fin de week-end s'étant passée chez lui, au calme, avec un mal de crâne tel que la moindre réflexion lui provoquait des névralgies. Rentré davantage tôt le matin que tard le soir, il s'était finalement retrouvé à terminer son samedi en compagnie des rares connaissances de sa petite-amie avec qui il s'entendait un minimum et avait noyé ses interrogations et doutes à grands coups de culs secs de plus en plus joyeux... Mais alors que son humeur semblait s'en être radoucie, Rachel ne put même pas en profiter. Car avec un léger temps de retard sur le planning que lui avait suggéré Genzô pour « être out » à cette soirée, l'allemand avait tellement bu qu'il n'avait non-seulement pas été en état de conduire pour rentrer chez lui, mais en plus, cerise sur le gâteau, il s'était écroulé sur son lit avant même que Rachel n'ait eu le temps de lui retirer sa chemise.

Excédée au possible, la jeune femme avait alors préféré prendre un taxi pour rentrer chez elle avec la ferme intention d'ignorer Karl tant que celui-ci ne lui présenterait pas des excuses dignes de ce nom. Elle savait qu'elle prenait un risque de perdre le footballeur en se comportant de la sorte, mais là, c'était trop. Elle voulait un minimum de considération, et elle l'aurait !

Cependant, si elle avait pu prévoir la tournure des évènements, peut-être se serait-elle abstenue de prendre une telle décision...

Dans un autre registre, mais tout aussi calme, Alex passa un dimanche matin bizarre, où, plongée dans une espèce de brouillard dont elle ne sortit finalement pas de la journée, elle alterna les phases d'interrogation avec celles de certitude qui la conduisaient irrémédiablement toujours au même résultat : Karl était nocif pour sa sérénité.

Vers midi, elle constata que Maggie avait essayé de la joindre sur son portable. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle n'avait pas entendu sonner son téléphone. Mais honnêtement, cela l'arrangea un peu de n'avoir pas eu de conversation avec son amie. Elle la soupçonnait de venir aux nouvelles, et notamment concernant celles de son samedi soir, et n'était pas d'humeur à en parler avec quelqu'un - surtout pas avec elle - pour le moment.

* * *

En fin de journée, elle avait eu le temps de revenir sur les différents éléments qui avaient ponctué cette soirée – et même au-delà. Et malgré son réflex premier de refuser catégoriquement l'explication la plus cohérente à son aversion pour Rachel et la distance avec laquelle elle traitait Karl depuis peu, le temps et la réflexion aidant, elle commença à doucement envisager le fait qu'elle éprouvait peut-être pour Karl des sentiments un peu plus forts que de l'amitié. Mais, non ! Rien que de l'envisager, ça l'épouvantait autant que ce qu'elle trouvait ça absurde. De toute façon, elle ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre...il y avait Genzô, et elle l'aimait.

Elle avait eu tout son temps pour y réfléchir car son petit-ami, justement, s'était montré étonnamment silencieux et discret durant cette journée. Non-pas que le japonais avait fait quelques excès dont il se remettait doucement. Non. Il était simplement à nouveau tracassé par le comportement d'Alex et avait besoin d'y réfléchir à tête reposée. Car à moins qu'il ne l'ait soupçonnée de devenir maniaco-dépressive – ce qui n'était pas le cas – il devait se rendre à l'évidence : quelque chose la perturbait.

Mais il avait eu beau se triturer les méninges, il ne trouva pas quoi.

La semaine s'était pourtant bien passée – en tout cas, tellement mieux que les quatre d'avant – et concernant leur samedi, jusqu'à un certain moment de la soirée, tout semblait également s'être déroulé pour le mieux au restaurant. Il y avait bien eu l' « avant-repas » où il avait trouvé Alex un peu distante avec Karl et Rachel, mais connaissant sa française légèrement orgueilleuse, il l'imagina très bien tenir encore un soupçon de rancœur envers l'allemande avec qui le premier et seul contact fut pour le moins chaotique – et de là à ce que Karl ait morflé pour la forme, il n'y avait pas loin...Mais par la suite, tout était rentré dans l'ordre : il l'avait vue et entendue plaisanter, rire, discuter. Et tout d'un coup...voilà que c'était reparti : vidée, absente, pas bien...

Ah! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver ! Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappait. Un détail ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui lui permettrait, lorsqu'il l'aurait enfin découvert, de tout imbriquer à la perfection. Une chose qui devait être tellement flagrante, qu'il s'exclamerait à coup sûr un truc du genre : « Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu le remarquer avant ?... » lorsqu'il aurait enfin mis la main dessus...

Pourtant, malgré qu'il passa son dimanche à cogiter, Genzô ne questionna pas Alex à ce sujet. A tort ou à raison, après cette journée d'intenses réflexions, il préférait laisser à nouveau décanter, et voir ensuite...

* * *

En attendant, le couple franco-japonais venait de passer un week-end loin de pouvoir être qualifié de mémorable, et s'apprêtait à attaquer une nouvelle semaine sans savoir ce qu'elle leur réserverait.

Et en effet, quelle ambiance sur le terrain ce lundi-là !

Entre l'entraîneur qui se demandait jusqu'à quel point son fils pouvait être masochiste, Karl qui était convaincu que seul un vrai tête-à-tête avec Alex pourrait clarifier la situation – et tant pis s'il foutait leur amitié en l'air, la situation en était arrivée à ses extrémités le concernant -, Genzô qui conservait la tête un peu ailleurs et Stefan qui s'interrogeait sur les véritables relations qu'entretenaient Alex et Karl, la séance du matin manqua un peu d'entrain. Seul Shunko courrait dans tous les sens en tentant de stimuler et faire réagir ses partenaires.

Heureusement, avant que ne débute l'entraînement de l'après-midi, l'un des membres du staff apporta une nouvelle qui tira tout le monde de son silence : le premier match qui avait lieu d'ici trois semaines et qui devait opposer le Bayern de Munich à Shalke 04 avait été reporté et les munichois allaient finalement se retrouver à jouer contre Stuttgart - autrement dit, un tout autre client.

Le gardien de cette équipe demeurant Dieter Muller, Karl-Heinz le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que lui marquer des buts ne serait pas une mince affaire. De plus, le club ayant « investi » dans de vrais attaquants, la défense munichoise – Genzô et Shunko en première ligne – allait devoir s'y préparer plus rapidement que prévu. Seul bon point : rien de tel qu'une telle séance pour faire un break avec ses préoccupations.

* * *

De son côté, après une nuit de sommeil suivie d'une grosse journée à la fac, où son attention fut à nouveau très sollicitée, Alex rentra chez elle davantage focalisée sur ses leçons de paléo-magnétisme que sur ses interrogations sentimentales. Occupée, la jeune femme parvenait aisément à faire abstraction de ses soucis. Mais lorsque son esprit était libre – généralement le soir, au coucher -, ces pensées revenaient sans cesse, la tourmentant à se demander si elle était capable de choses pareilles ou si elle ne s'était pas au contraire simplement faite des idées à cause d'un entourage trop suspicieux...

Oh! Comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir donner un grand coup de balais là-dedans pour enfin s'endormir tranquille !

Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas changé d'avis et se rendrait à l'entraînement de Genzô le jeudi suivant. Elle se l'était promis : elle allait arrêter de se priver et tâcher de respirer un peu. Elle lui avait promis : elle avait dit à Genzô qu'elle avait réussi à s'organiser et qu'elle viendrait dorénavant dès qu'elle le pourrait – ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répondu très favorablement.

Presqu'une semaine que le fameux dîner avait eu lieu, et Genzô était bien forcé de constater (sans que cela soit à contre cœur pour autant) qu'Alex rentrait à nouveau de cours d'humeur constante et agréable. De plus, elle était même parvenue à se libérer pour venir le voir s'entraîner les deux derniers jours de la semaine, soit mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire depuis la rentrée. Ce pouvait-il vraiment que toute cette agitation ne fut la faute que de...mayonnaise ! Genzô en était estomaqué mais finalement, plutôt rassuré – et puis, au fond de lui, le garçon savait qu'il préférait ne plus avoir à réfléchir à tout cela et s'accommoda donc ainsi très facilement de cette ambiance...

Ajouté à cela, la prochaine et première rencontre de la saison qui se profilait à l'horizon, et qui apportait sa petite touche d'euphorie caractéristique chez le joueur. Oui, le moral plutôt en dent de scie du gardien était à ce moment-là au beau fixe.

Dès le début de cette nouvelle semaine, une autre personne présenta également une toute autre image : Karl semblait enfin retrouver de son mordant caractéristique. Il était parvenu à mettre ses idées au clair, enfin...pour le moment, et la bouderie de Rachel lui fit un bien fou - et pas seulement qu'à lui d'ailleurs. En ne voyant plus la demoiselle traîner dans les parages, comme à son habitude, son père et ses amis étaient certes un peu trop vite partis en besogne en s'imaginant gaiement que les deux « tourtereaux » avaient enfin rompu, mais leur déception s'atténua en songeant que cet éloignement réciproque (bien que vécu très différemment par les deux protagonistes) était de bon augure pour une prochaine séparation...

En attendant, l'absence momentanée de Rachel dans la vie de Karl lui procurait un surplus de sérénité inespéré. Car dans la mesure où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à commettre un acte qui serait, quoi qu'il en ressorte, lourd de conséquences pour au moins deux personnes (lui compris), cette situation l'avantageait davantage que ce qu'elle ne le gênait.

Karl avait pleinement conscience qu'entre avouer ses sentiments à Alex et lui demander entre quatre yeux pour quelles raisons elle le rabrouait tant, il risquait de mettre en danger son amitié avec Genzô, avec elle, mettre en péril l'efficacité du collectif de l'équipe et éventuellement aussi son intégrité physique en fonction de comment ça tournerait. Tout ça il y avait pensé. Ainsi, même s'il n'était pas en mesure de savoir exactement ce qu'il allait en ressortir, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il en était à ce moment-là : il avait besoin de vider son sac sous peine de devenir ingérable. Peut-être connaissait-il suffisamment Alex pour savoir que quelque soit sa réaction, elle saurait rester discrète (tant que pourrait se faire) afin de préserver ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais...même sans cela, il était prêt à assumer tout ce qu'il lui dirait. Mais il fallait pour cela qu'il puisse la voir...

* * *

Lundi...Mardi...Mercredi...Jeudi...

Les discussions durant les séances ne semblaient tourner plus qu'autour d'un sujet : le match à venir contre Stuttgart pour lequel toute l'équipe s'était mobilisée.

Ce jeudi matin-là, les joueurs étaient davantage concentrés qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils avaient un match amical prévu pour leur séance de l'après-midi. Celle du matin porta donc sur les derniers réglages et mises au point. Si Genzô se réjouissait de ce premier match (même non-officiel) après une si longue période sans avoir entendu le coup de sifflet d'un arbitre depuis ses cages, il n'était pas le seul à se languir cette séance pour une autre raison : Alex allait enfin remettre le bout de son nez dans les tribunes - Genzô le savait et Karl aussi.

A la vue de son moral partiellement retrouvé, Genzô avait un peu asticoté son capitaine au sujet du déroulement de sa fin de soirée du samedi précédent. Et l'échange se faisant, le japonais lui avait également parlé de l'étrangeté du comportement d'Alex qui semblait pourtant revenu à la normale. « Bien qu'avec elle, désormais, je me méfie... » avait-il confié à son ami. Karl avait alors fait de son mieux pour cacher son trouble par rapport à sa connaissance du sujet, mais...

Ainsi, sans parler de réaction suspecte, Genzô nota néanmoins que son ami ne semblait pas encore tout à fait dans son assiette. Mais pour le japonais, il ne s'agissait que d'un récurent problème de couple qui finirait bien par se clarifier, alors que pour Karl, que d'un récurent problème de conscience...

Les heures défilèrent. Genzô appela Alex pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas changé son programme, puis le moment de la rencontre amicale arriva enfin, en même temps que les spectateurs qui n'auraient pour rien au monde raté cette confrontation.

Le mot était bien passé apparemment, car Alex, qui était arrivée plus de trois-quart d'heure avant le début de la compétition, dut monter les gradins d'un côté pour les redescendre de l'autre avant de trouver une place. Son précieux pass lui aurait sans aucun doute permis d'accéder aux loges, où elle aurait été plus confortablement installée, mais rien qu'à l'idée de pouvoir y croiser Rachel, elle préféra prendre le risque d'avoir à regarder le match assise par-terre dans les escaliers des tribunes !

Il faut dire que Genzô, qui était certain que toutes nouvelles, quelles qu'elles soient, concernant la fille du président ne mettraient pas sa petite-amie de bonne humeur, s'était abstenu de lui signaler les derniers rebondissements dans la vie privée de certains footballeurs amis. Ceci dit, rien n'aurait empêché Rachel de venir voir le match quand même...

Bien sûr, l'équipe d'en face ne jouant pas en Bundesliga, le Bayern n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Mais de l'avis des spectateurs qui hurlèrent leur fierté, le match fut plaisant à regarder. Durant les quatre-vingt-dix minutes qui s'écoulèrent, Alex ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'au football, que ce fut là, à l'instant présent, où dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'elle assistait à des matches en compagnie de Maggie. Maggie...Comme elle aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un ici à qui elle aurait pu confier ses états d'âme !

Si au début, Alex aurait préféré ne pas décrocher son téléphone plutôt que de lui parler de ses soucis, elle aurait désormais mieux aimé l'entendre lui dire tout et n'importe quoi – voir même l'engueuler - plutôt que de devoir se taire par manque de confident.

Elle était heureuse de replonger dans cette ambiance saine et dynamique qui lui avait tant manquée. Mais en même temps, elle éprouvait un petit nœud à l'estomac de se retrouver là. Revenir dans les tribunes était une question de plaisir personnel, mais en même temps, une façon d'exorciser ses craintes – bien que de ressentir cette petite boule remuer dans tous les sens dans son ventre à la vue de certains joueurs sur le terrain, n'était pas fait pour la rassurer.

Étrange situation dans laquelle elle se retrouvait...

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une bonne dizaine de minutes que le match avait pris fin et les places vides autour de la française se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Considérant le fait qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien attendre Genzô ici, Alex décida quand même de se lever et de descendre le retrouver.

Match, même amical, oblige, l'animation dans les entrailles du stade devait être multipliée par deux voir trois à ce moment-là. Malgré cela, Alex n'eut aucune difficulté pour retrouver les joueurs du Bayern, toujours fidèles à leurs vestiaires fétiches, en éprouvant même une petite sensation de bien-être au passage en ne repérant pas de Rachel dans les environs.

Les joueurs finissaient à peine de se changer – ayant eu droit à un mini débriefing dès leur sortie du terrain – et certains, dont Genzô, se trouvaient même encore sous la douche. De déjà prêts, Alex repéra Stefan et un autre joueur du Bayern qui discutaient dans le couloir avec deux de leurs adversaires du jour. Elle s'adossa alors contre le mur et attendit tranquillement que son petit-ami fasse son apparition.

Quelques minutes étaient passées quand,

- Salut !

Alex tourna brusquement la tête et se retrouva face à Stefan qui s'était soustrait du petit groupe pour la rejoindre.

- Ah! Bonjour Stefan, lança Alex avec un grand sourire.  
- Alors...Tu es venue voir le match ?  
- Oui. C'était sympa mais bon, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit air entendu, honnêtement, vous devriez trouver plus difficile sur votre route durant la saison.  
- Oui, reconnut volontiers Stefan en riant à moitié. Mais ce soir, c'était plutôt une mise en jambes. On sait bien qu'il y aura nettement plus coriace...  
- Votre premier match officiel est pour bientôt ?  
- Oui, deux semaines exactement. Mais ça dev...  
- Et toujours tu parles ?

Coupé dans son élan, Stefan soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de se tourner vers Shunko avec un air agacé. Sortant des vestiaires et accompagné de Genzô, le chinois arborait un sourire malicieux et jovial.

- Je te signale que si tu ne mettais pas deux heures à prendre une douche on serait déjà parti ! protesta Stefan avant de pointer son pousse vers Alex. Et puis, je préfère amplement discuter avec la demoiselle qu'avec toi !  
- 'tain ! Sympa le gars ! se renfrogna Shunko faussement vexé. Moi qui te fais déjà l'honneur de ma présence...  
- Quel honneur ? s'exclama Stefan. T'as plus de voiture, tu me prends pour un taxi, et en plus tu me fais poireauter ! énuméra-t-il en comptant sur ses doigts. Je crois plutôt que c'est moi qui te fais l'honneur de te supporter oui !

Shunko ne releva pas et lança un clin d'œil amusé à Genzô et Alex, en même temps qu'un geste de la main en guise d'au revoir. Il donna ensuite un petit coup de sac dans le dos du suédois pour le faire bouger vers la sortie.

- Ouais, ouais, ouais...Aller, file mon lapin ! lui dit-il pour le tempérer alors qu'au contraire, Stefan lui lança un regard scandalisé suite à cette appellation plus que douteuse, prononcée qui plus est, sous les yeux d'une personne qui avait déjà émis des hypothèses allant à l'encontre des conceptions du scandinave.

Alex les regarda s'éloigner, pouffant de rire en entendant Stefan hurler à Shunko de l'appeler autrement sous peine de représailles fatales. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Genzô, qui attendait patiemment qu'elle se désintéresse des deux trublions.

Il était heureux qu'elle soit là. Heureux de la voir sourire, de l'avoir sue à nouveau dans les tribunes pour venir l'encourager...comme avant.

Il y a encore peu de temps, il avait pensé que leur déménagement se résumerait naïvement à un changement d'adresse et qu'ils reprendraient tous les deux, chacun de leur côté, les mêmes activités qu'ils avaient laissé à Hambourg. Mais bien des choses étaient différentes finalement...

Alex s'approcha et lui prit la main. Il en profita pour l'attirer vers lui et lui déposer un baiser sur les lèvres.

- Comment as-tu trouvé le match ? demanda-t-il ensuite d'un ton badin.  
- Bien, répondit Alex. Tu as bien joué...comme d'habitude, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais, comme je le disais à Stefan avant que Shunko n'arrive, ce n'est pas sur ce genre de rencontre que l'on fait ses preuves.

Genzô accepta la remarque de bonne grâce.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il ensuite.

Alex hochant la tête, il ramassa son sac. Tous deux prirent à leur tour la direction de la sortie lorsqu'une porte claqua une dernière fois derrière eux. Genzô jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et lança : « A demain Karl ! ». Alex s'immobilisa et se retourna, le capitaine allemand qui venait de sortir des vestiaires où il était visiblement resté le dernier, lui faisant face. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder, elle s'en détourna aussitôt et suivit docilement Genzô, laissant Karl derrière elle...


	46. Blessure providentielle

Même en admettant qu'elle consente enfin à le regarder, Karl savait pertinemment qu'en présence de Genzô – ou de n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs - aucune discussion avec Alex n'était envisageable. De plus, ne connaissant pas ses horaires de cours et n'étant de toute façon pas assez stupide pour se pointer comme ça à l'improviste devant elle et à la vue de tous, il n'y avait qu'aux abords d'un terrain qu'il arriverait à lui parler. Mais malheureusement pour lui, aux vues de ses dernières rencontres avec la belle, un face-à-face s'annonçait plus que compliqué...

Alex venait maintenant depuis plus de deux semaines assister régulièrement à la fin des entraînements des jeudi et vendredi après-midi - dès ses cours terminés. Et tel un rituel immuable, elle descendait rejoindre les joueurs (ou plus exactement son petit-ami) à la fin de chaque séance, autrement dit, au moment où il y avait le plus de monde dans les parages, puis repartait en compagnie du japonais après avoir, dans le meilleur des cas, échangé quelques banalités avec le capitaine munichois, mais toujours avec une retenue certaine.

Ainsi, énervé, fatigué et frustré comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été, Karl tentait tant bien que mal de garder patience, afin de tirer profit de la moindre opportunité qui s'offrirait à lui - bien que cette impression de jouer au chat et à la souris l'exaspérait au possible...

En parallèle de ces non-dits, une douce euphorie s'était emparée de la ville. D'ici trois jours, le premier match de la saison pour l'équipe du Bayern de Munich aurait lieu, et il se jouerait dans un Olympia Stadium archi-comble pour l'occasion.

Alex n'avait pas trouvé utile de mentionner à Genzô qu'elle entendait sans arrêt parler du match à la faculté - et plus précisément des exploits que ses camarades de cours s'imaginaient déjà admirer de la part du gardien japonais et du capitaine allemand, les qualifiant désastreusement aux yeux de la française, de _joueurs de rêve_... Elle n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire d'en parler, car prit d'un côté, elle ne voulait pas risquer de mettre une éventuelle pression supplémentaire sur les épaules de son petit-ami, ou alors, prit de l'autre, carrément à l'opposé, elle trouvait sa dose de confiance en lui largement suffisante en temps normal. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les choses telles qu'elles étaient, suffisaient amplement à Alex. Pourtant, l'assurance de son petit-ami était loin d'agacer la jeune femme : d'abord, elle avait toujours connu Genzô ainsi et puis, son côté un peu orgueilleux lui avait de suite plu. Elle aimait les hommes comme ça, qui en imposaient...

Et il n'y avait pas que les supporteurs munichois qui étaient animés d'une sensation intense de bien-être, voir de surexcitation. Lors des derniers entraînements, ce furent tous les joueurs qui se donnèrent à fond sous les encouragements des spectateurs qui assistaient inlassablement aux derniers préparatifs.

Assise dans les tribunes, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, Alex, elle, ne levait les yeux des bouquins qu'elle potassait que de temps à autre, soit en fonction des acclamations que poussaient ses voisins de siège - et qui l'interpellaient parfois trop pour ne pas aller s'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait sur le terrain -, soit pour faire une petite pause dans ses lectures.

Mais le vendredi soir, veille du match, un cri collectif fit davantage sursauter la jeune femme qu'à l'accoutumée, et ce, tant par sa soudaineté que par son caractère inquiétant. De ce qu'Alex avait pu comprendre entre l'observation de la « scène du crime » et les commentaires agacés et furieux de ses voisins, un défenseur n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de tacler Karl par derrière. Apparemment, vu des gradins, l'attaquant semblait s'en être sorti indemne...mais rien n'était sûr. En outre, par mesure de sécurité, le coach ayant insisté pour que son joueur arrête là et aille faire examiner immédiatement sa cheville par le kiné de l'équipe, le doute subsista.

Le capitaine munichois quitta donc le terrain plus ou moins inutilement soutenu par un coéquipier, sous les regards perplexes et inquiets de ses supporteurs, tandis qu'Alex, en proie à une véritable lutte intérieure, décida finalement de descendre voir ce qu'il en était pour Karl, en tâchant néanmoins de rester la plus discrète possible – entendre le médecin annoncer au joueur que sa blessure était anodine, sans le voir ni se faire voir, lui suffirait largement.

S'étant relativement bien familiarisée avec les lieux, elle savait par où passer. Elle dévala une première série de marches, parcourut au pas de course un couloir, descendit un deuxième escalier, emprunta l'allée qui filait droit devant elle et qui bifurquait un peu plus loin sur la gauche, là où elle comptait s'arrêter et se poster - le passage suivant présentant toute une série de portes derrière l'une desquelles Karl devant normalement se trouver - mais là où elle faillit, le plus illogiquement du monde, percuter de plein fouet Karl qui marchait d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la salle de massages où se trouvait précisément le kiné (salle qui ne se situait absolument pas à l'endroit qu'Alex avait suspecté).

Tel un réflex conditionné, l'allemand et la française se dévisagèrent pour une énième fois sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ne s'attendant pas à cela, et ayant même plutôt souhaiter le contraire, Alex resta bouche bée tandis que Karl trouvait là l'occasion tant espérée. Pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire et les innombrables façons d'aborder le sujet, la seule chose qui sortit de sa bouche à cet instant fut : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Cela n'avait pas vraiment été prononcé sèchement... mais finalement, Karl s'en était tellement pris plein la figure après un simple et sympathique « Bonjour, comment vas-tu ? », que son instinct avait dû se positionner sur le mode « auto-défense ».

Alex resta interdite devant cet accueil. Elle qui s'inquiétait...Gênée, elle baissa la tête et marmonna un à peine audible :

- J'ai cru que tu étais blessé...alors je...je...

Elle leva subrepticement les yeux pour voir ce qu'il en était, et constata que Karl la regardait stupéfait, plus surpris qu'autre chose. Surpris de ne pas se faire envoyer une nouvelle fois sur les roses. Surpris de ne pas l'entendre lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps (sujet devenu pourtant récurent chez la jeune femme). Mais comprenant que Karl, qui gardait son regard incrédule braqué sur elle, n'ajouterait rien pour le moment, Alex déglutit assez difficilement et termina sa phrase, son visage à nouveau baissé.

- ... je suis juste venue voir comment tu allais.

Elle entendit alors distinctement Karl soupirer.

- Pourtant ces derniers temps, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu ais donné l'impression de t'intéresser à savoir si j'allais bien ou pas.

Cette fois-ci, oui, la froideur y était. Karl avait laissé sortir ça sans le contrôler, sans même le sentir venir, comme si ça lui brûlait la gorge depuis des jours, des semaines. Cette incompréhension face à ce comportement injuste dont il se sentait victime. Cette obstination flagrante de la jeune femme à vouloir l'éviter. Tout ça était remonté d'un coup, telle une libération.

Pourtant, avant même de voir réagir Alex, il eut envie de se tirer des claques ! Alors quoi ? Voilà des semaines maintenant qu'il espérait, non, qu'il priait presque de pouvoir se retrouver seul à seul avec elle, et maintenant qu'il avait là une merveilleuse opportunité – tout le monde se trouvant encore sur la pelouse pour une bonne quinzaine de minutes - au lieu de préparer au mieux Alex pour la mettre dans les meilleures conditions possibles, il venait de lui balancer coup sur coup deux réflexions qui auraient suffi à mettre n'importe qui d'autre de mauvaise humeur !

Et effectivement, si à la première remarque, Alex avait rougi, gênée, à la seconde, elle rougit à nouveau, mais davantage de vexation. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer, sa respiration devenir saccadée. Avec fierté et défit, elle regarda l'allemand droit dans les yeux puis déclara :

- Tu as raison. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je me suis donnée la peine de venir jusqu'ici pour voir comment tu allais !

Elle avait dit ça avec toute la froideur que Karl venait de lui communiquer. Puis, dépitée, elle amorça un demi-tour avec la ferme intention de regagner les tribunes et de tirer un trait définitif sur cet épisode et la personne avec laquelle elle venait de le vivre, lorsque Karl la retint par le bras et stoppa son mouvement - avec toujours autant de vigueur que de délicatesse.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il confus. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...en tout cas, pas comme ça, ajouta le jeune homme qui s'était excusé sans oser regarder Alex. C'est gentil de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais ça va, je n'ai rien à la cheville...

Alex était tout à la fois égarée d'entendre ce brusque changement de ton et soulagée que leur conversation ne se termine pas aussi durement. Karl consentit enfin à la regarder et avec étonnement, Alex put lire dans ses beaux yeux bleus de l'incompréhension, de la tristesse...

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu as ces derniers temps, avoua-t-il d'une petite voix. Tu te montres si...détachée, si...implacable avec moi. Pourquoi ? Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait...

Il la regardait si intensément. Alex ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir cet échange avec lui, pas maintenant, pas sans s'être préparée à lui donner quelques explications qui tiennent la route. Elle ne se voyait pas du tout lui répondre un truc du genre : « Ben en fait, tu vois, pour être tout à fait franche avec toi, je crois bien que je suis un tantinet jalouse. Alors comme j'en suis pas tout à fait sûre non-plus et que je ne sais pas vraiment comment gérer tout ça, je t'évite au maximum...Alors, toujours amis ? ». Non, ça ne l'aurait pas fait du tout...Pourtant, il n'y a que ça qui s'était spontanément présenté au bureau des réponses. Donc, autant ne rien dire.

Elle baissa la tête avec un petit rictus triste tel un indice d'aveux, mais demeura silencieuse. Y voyant-là une impasse, Karl se risqua à lui remémorer le moment où, selon lui, tout avait basculé : lorsqu'il lui avait présentée Rachel ce soir-là, après l'entraînement.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de mon comportement lorsque tu as rencontré Rachel la première fois ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Alex tressaillit. Il n'allait pas oser lui parler de cette greluche quand même ? Même absente, elle n'allait pas se pointer dans le discours ? À sa réaction, Karl eut la certitude qu'il « chauffait » - mais sans doute pas comme il l'espérait. Il tenta alors de s'excuser pour son comportement du moment, sous la forme d'une explication.

- Tu sais, si j'avais su qu'elle agirait de la sorte...Et...je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça, dit-il maladroitement...Je...Tout le monde ici connait Rachel et sait qu'elle a une attitude parfois un peu hautaine avec les ge...  
- Je m'en fous de ta Rachel, souffla soudain Alex dans un murmure sourd, chargé de reproches et d'amertume, qui interrompit le jeune homme.

Mais Karl ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'il venait d'être dit, et s'apprêtait même à reprendre lorsque brusquement, il réalisa et regarda Alex, troublé...

- Qu'est-ce que...qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda-t-il doucement comme s'il était en train de manipuler une grenade dont la goupille tenait mal.

Alex releva la tête, le regard dur, les joues écarlates, la mâchoire crispée – autant que ce que l'étaient ses poings. C'était parti, elle le savait. Le barrage avait cédé. Sous l'impulsion de la colère ressentit à voir Rachel prendre autant d'importance, elle allait tout lui déballer. Tout ce qui lui inondait la tête – vérités ou affabulations -, tout ce qui lui pourrissait l'existence depuis des semaines, tout ce qui la troublait alors que...

Tant pis pour lui. Tant pis pour elle. Elle n'était plus capable de se retenir.

- J'ai dit, reprit-elle froidement, menaçante, que je n'en ai rien à faire de _ta_ Rachel. Ce n'est pas mon problème, poursuivit-elle alors que sa voix se faisait de plus en plus tremblante. Tu peux sortir avec qui tu veux, je m'en fous...

Karl la regardait déconcerté. Il avait espéré mettre le doigt sur le problème pour le régler au mieux et au plus vite, mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à voir Alex réagir avec autant de virulence. A l'évidence, elle ne faisait pas que simplement « ne pas trop apprécier Rachel », comme l'avait un jour laissé entendre Genzô : c'était bien plus que cela. Cette pensée choqua presque le jeune homme qui connaissait quand même suffisamment bien l'allemande, pour savoir qu'en dehors de vouloir lui mettre de temps à autres quelques paires de claques, c'était bien là le seul mal qu'on pouvait lui souhaiter. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait imaginer Alex éprouver une telle aversion pour quelqu'un sans une raison légitime. Il voulait savoir. Il avait besoin de savoir.

- Mais pourquoi ? insista-t-il. Pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux autant à Rach...

Ah! Il n'allait pas prendre sa défense maintenant ! Alex explosa.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » ! T'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ma parole ? Pourquoi tu me le demandes ? Qu'est-ce que t'as à t'intéresser à ce que je pense d'un coup ? Depuis quand ça t'intéresse d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de le savoir ?

Devant l'expression ahurie de Karl, Alex essuya les larmes qui coulaient à présent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne les ait senties monter. Elle était écarlate, complètement sur les nerfs, à deux doigts de la rupture totale.

- Comme si t'en avais à faire quelque chose ! T'es qu'un sale hypocrite ! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu te faire confiance...? comment as-tu pu...comment as-tu...

La jeune femme s'essouffla entre deux sanglots. Un silence lourd s'abattit alors quelques instants sur eux. Puis peu à peu, Alex sentit sa colère la quitter pour faire place à un vide effrayant qui l'envahit. Karl était littéralement en état de choc. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Plus rien du tout. Ce n'était pas seulement Rachel qui était mise en cause, mais lui aussi. Il avait pensé ne s'être pas suffisamment interposé à Rachel ce jour-là, mais là, aucun doute, c'était autre chose dont il s'agissait, quelque chose de nettement plus conséquent. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire à Alex qui pouvait la mettre dans cet état ? Comment avait-il pu se louper à ce point sans même s'en apercevoir ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par « sale hypocrite » ? Il ne supportait pas de ne pas savoir...Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça...

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? s'écria-t-il soudain affolé. Réponds-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

S'il avait pu s'imaginer un instant que cela prendrait une telle tournure...Alex pleurait, secouant fébrilement la tête en signe de refus. Elle semblait se ratatiner sur elle-même. Elle voulait disparaître.

Éclatant en sanglots encore plus puissants, Karl ne réfléchit pas et la prit instinctivement dans ses bras en la serrant fort, si fort...et elle se laissa faire.

Elle se sentit bientôt à l'abri...protégée...rassurée...Mais cet indécent sentiment de bien-être qu'elle sentit naître en elle à ce contact fit brusquement place à un effroi abominable. Réalisant ce qui se passait, elle s'écarta violemment de Karl, le rejeta en le repoussant de ses deux mains, le distinguant à peine à travers son regard brouillé par les larmes.

- Nooon ! Ne me touche pas !  
- Alex...

Il resta abasourdi face à cette nouvelle réaction, ses bras toujours tendus devant lui, gardant la posture qu'il avait quand Alex... Horrifiée, la jeune femme fixa un instant cet endroit de réconfort où elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller, avant de relever son regard et de croiser celui du garçon qui lui faisait face, complètement perdu et dépassé par ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

- ...laisse-moi...Laisse moi !

Saisie d'une terrible angoisse, Alex se retourna et partit en courant, toujours en larmes, en priant le Ciel pour que Karl ne la suive pas...


	47. Interrogations

Combien de temps était-il resté planté là ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête roulée dans du coton. Incapable de réagir ou de penser à quoi que ce soit, il se sentait dans un état second. Les sons lui parvenaient de loin...comme des échos qui s'atténuaient peu à peu à l'approche de ses sens.

Plus d'un quart d'heure maintenant, était passé depuis qu'il avait quitté le terrain suite à ce tacle qui avait inquiété tout le monde, mais qui était pourtant devenu le cadet de ses soucis...

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Où était-elle partie ? Dans quel état...Trop de questions l'assaillirent. Il en eut le tournis...

Soudain, des bruits plus nets, plus clairs, se rapprochèrent de lui sans qu'il n'éprouve le besoin de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Mais lorsqu'il sentit soudain une main se poser sur son épaule, il fut bien obligé de revenir à l'instant présent. Avec un léger soubresaut, il se tourna vers son père qui le regardait, expectatif. L'entraînement était fini et les joueurs de l'équipe accompagnés de leur coach venaient à la fois prendre des nouvelles de leur capitaine blessé et se changer.

- Alors..., demanda Franck Schneider, cette cheville ?

Karl baissa machinalement les yeux sur son pied en ayant besoin d'un instant de réflexion pour comprendre de quoi parlait son père. Il fit ensuite tourner sa cheville une fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, une fois dans l'autre, puis commenta distraitement,

- Ça va...Ça tire un petit peu, mais c'est certainement dû au choc.

Son père le regarda perplexe en haussant les sourcils. A l'évidence, il s'attendait à autre chose.

- Oui, mais... que t'a dit le kiné ?  
- Le kiné ? répéta Karl avec un air toujours un peu absent, je ne l'ai pas encore vu...  
- Comment ça : « tu ne l'as pas encore vu » ? s'étrangla Franck Schneider. Mais ça fait un quart d'heure que tu as quitté le terrain ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tout ce temps ?

Quelques joueurs (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité de l'équipe), inquiets de savoir si Karl serait en état de jouer le lendemain ou non, étaient restés dans le couloir et observèrent la scène incrédules et intéressés. Ne prêtant même pas attention à ce public improvisé, Karl dévisagea soudain son père puis s'exclama :

- Quoi ? Je ne l'ai pas trouvé et je le cherchais ! Ça te va comme explication ou tu veux un compte-rendu en triple exemplaires ?

Là-dessus, il tourna les talons et laissa l'homme planté au beau-milieu du couloir. De toute façon, n'ayant aucune idée pour le moment, de savoir quoi faire au sujet d'Alex, le jeune homme n'avait plus qu'à se diriger vers la salle où il trouverait « enfin » le spécialiste, avec pour seule motivation de s'éloigner au plus vite de tout ce monde asphyxiant.

- Mais quelle mouche le pique encore celui-là ? s'interrogea Franck Schneider complètement abasourdi en se frottant nerveusement la tête. Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard en se tournant vers les joueurs présents dans le couloir.

Mais pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à des haussements d'épaules et quelques regards navrés...

* * *

Ce fut une fois dans les vestiaires que les spéculations allèrent bon train. On entendit de tout. Cela alla de l'inquiétude d'une blessure compromettante pour le début du championnat, jusqu'à un mauvais jour comme tout le monde pouvait en avoir, en passant par le fait que leur capitaine avait peut-être, entre-temps, eu une énième prise de tête avec sa copine.

- Ah pour ça, non ! intervint alors Shunko, fier d'en savoir davantage que la plupart à ce sujet. Elle lui fait la gueule et boude dans son coin. Vous n'avez pas remarqué qu'on ne l'a plus vue depuis un moment ?

Réflexion qui ne fut pas dépourvue de commentaires...

De leur côté, Genzô et Stefan s'étaient abstenus de toute remarque. Étant au courant, depuis un moment déjà, des perpétuels rebondissements qui animaient la vie sentimentale de leur ami et ne connaissant que trop bien son tempérament un peu fier et sanguin, il ne leur sembla pas impossible que son énervement ne résulte pas simplement d'une poussée d'inquiétude face à une blessure plus importante que ce qu'il avait bien voulu le laisser paraître...

En attendant, personne n'en savait rien et pas mal de ceux qui se languissaient que Karl ne revienne de sa visite médicale pour lui demander ce qu'il en était vraiment, avaient déjà pris leur douche et quitté le complexe lorsque l'allemand retourna enfin aux vestiaires. Le jeune homme n'y trouva plus que Stefan et Shunko qui l'attendaient. Même Genzô semblait avoir renoncé à rester si longtemps – ce qui ne fut pas fait pour déranger l'allemand.

- Alors ? lui demanda le suédois sitôt qu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui.  
- Oh..., souffla Karl en examinant son pied. Rien de méchant. Un simple strapping suffira pour demain, expliqua-t-il avec une expression rassurante à l'intention de ses amis.  
- Bien, commenta Stefan.  
- Ouais, soupira Shunko, tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir fait une belle frayeur ! Aller avoue, lui demanda le chinois qui voulait avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, t'étais inquiet toi aussi tout à l'heure, pas vrai ?  
- Je...quoi ? demanda Karl ailleurs. Ah ! oui...Oui c'est ça, fit-il mine d'avouer en se forçant à sourire.

Shunko se satisfit de cette réponse tandis que Stefan trouva l'aveu de Karl – lui si orgueilleux à reconnaître d'ordinaire ses faiblesses – un peu facile à obtenir. Mais bon, le suédois n'allait pas pinailler.

Karl se dirigea ensuite vers un des bancs où il déposa son sac et commença à se déshabiller - avant d'aller se doucher. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, surprenant tout le monde, et laissa entrer Genzô. Le japonais avait l'air sombre.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à toi aussi ? s'étonna Shunko qui avait vu partir son gardien souriant et le voyait revenir à présent taciturne.

Genzô le regarda et fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne trouve pas Alex, dit-il de façon abrupte. D'habitude, elle vient me rejoindre à la sortie des vestiaires mais là...  
- Tu es allé voir dans les tribunes ? suggéra Stefan.  
- J'en viens...  
- T'as essayé de l'appeler ?  
- J'avais pas de réseau, se lamenta le japonais qui sortit son portable d'une poche pour l'examiner avant de s'exclamer : « Ah ! C'est revenu... »

Puis, remarquant soudain la présence de Karl :

- Oh ! Karl. Alors, cette cheville ? demanda-t-il plus jovial.  
- Mmm...Ça ira, merci, répondit sobrement l'allemand qui, ayant à sortir des affaires propres de son sac, prit soin de ne pas regarder son interlocuteur.

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment-là, c'était bien de croiser le regard de Genzô ou d'aborder une conversation au sujet de sa petite-amie ! (bien qu'il eut consacré une grande partie de son temps à s'interroger sur son cas) Mais malheureusement pour lui...

- Au fait, l'interpella Genzô alors qu'il filait à présent sous la douche. Tu ne l'aurais pas croisée par hasard ?...Tout à l'heure après que...

Le regard étrangement fuyant, Karl se contenta de remuer la tête en signe de dénégation avant même que Genzô n'ait terminé sa phrase, et disparut rapidement dans la petite salle d'à-côté. Le japonais et le chinois échangèrent un regard mais ne relevèrent pas sur le comportement bizarre que leur capitaine affichait ces derniers temps – ils commençaient à s'y habituer.

- Bon, je vais ré-essayer de l'appeler...décida finalement le gardien.

Il composa le numéro d'Alex qu'il parvint à joindre de suite.

- C'est moi, où es-tu ? demanda-t-il sous l'air rassuré de ses deux amis. Ah?...Quoi !...bon...bon...je rentre de suite...

Genzô raccrocha et fixa l'écran de son téléphone les sourcils froncés, en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda aussitôt Stefan.

Genzô réfléchit un instant, évaluant le bien fondé de dire ce qu'il pensait suite à cet appel.

- Et bien..., se résolut-il à expliquer, apparemment elle ne s'est pas sentie très bien pendant l'entraînement et elle a préféré rentrer plutôt que de m'attendre. Mais là, elle m'a dit que ça allait mieux...  
- Et ben ça va alors ! dédramatisa Shunko. Elle a bien fait après tout, non ? Si elle était fatiguée... Et puis, tu nous as dit toi-même qu'elle était à bloc avec ses études, alors c'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait des baisses de régime. Et puis tu sais, avec les filles..., sous-entendit le chinois en faisant la moue éloquente du garçon qui aurait vu les situations les plus saugrenues qui soient à cause de la gent féminine, avant de savoir avec elles...  
- Ouais, sauf que j'aimerais bien savoir quand même, se buta Genzô. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en ce moment, dit-il comme s'il réfléchissait davantage à haute voix. Un jour ça va, le lendemain non...Elle me refait le même coup que le soir du resto !

Stefan et Shunko le regardèrent intéressés. Le japonais s'expliqua :

- Oui. La soirée se passait bien et puis soudain, poursuivit Genzô en levant les deux mains vers le ciel, elle a eu une baisse de...de...d'énergie, de moral, je ne sais pas moi, dit-il agacé. En tout cas, elle m'assurait que tout allait bien alors qu'à l'évidence, tout allait mal !  
- Mmoui, c'est étrange...murmura Stefan songeur.  
- Oh ! Ça va passer ! affirma Shunko en se levant avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Genzô. Tu t'inquiètes sans doute pour rien... Bon, on y va ? demanda-t-il ensuite aux deux présents.  
- Oui, déclara Genzô qui se languissait de retrouver Alex pour juger de son état. Tu viens ? dit-il à son tour en regardant Stefan.  
- Heu...allez-y sans moi. Je veux demander quelque chose à Karl...par rapport aux placements sur une combinaison, se justifia le suédois devant le regard interrogateur de ses camarades.  
- Bon, alors à demain !

* * *

Stefan dut attendre plusieurs minutes avant de voir Karl sortir de sa douche. L'allemand fut surpris de voir encore quelqu'un dans les vestiaires à cette heure-ci, et qui plus est, une personne qui était déjà changée depuis un bon moment et qui n'avait vraisemblablement plus rien à faire ici.

En voyant le suédois, il marqua un petit temps d'hésitation puis se dirigea vers ses affaires comme si de rien n'était. Il n'aima pas trop se retrouver seul avec Stefan. D'abord, le regard que lui lança le garçon lui indiqua clairement qu'il l'attendait, de plus, contrairement à Shunko qui pouvait certes se montrer de confiance, mais qui était surtout un bout-en-train, Stefan avait ce côté sérieux et mature qui, compte tenu de sa situation (même s'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il suspecte quoi que ce soit), le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

Ne souhaitant donc pas tendre la perche pour se faire battre, Karl prit soin de tourner le dos à son coéquipier et s'habilla hâtivement et en silence. Il était désireux de quitter au plus vite cette pièce qui avait désormais une atmosphère un peu trop lourde. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'opiniâtreté de Stefan à tenter d'éclaircir certains points – qui n'avaient rigoureusement aucun rapport avec le football bien entendu.

Alors que Karl venait de fermer son sac et s'apprêtait à s'en aller, au moment-même où il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte des vestiaires, il eut la mauvaise idée d'aller croiser le regard du suédois et sut qu'il allait y avoir droit...

- Dis-moi, l'interpella le garçon d'un air désinvolte, tu es sûr de ne pas avoir vu Alex aujourd'hui ?

Karl se figea un instant mais reprit aussitôt contenance. Il se demanda alors si la situation était si visible que ça...Non, sinon Genzô lui aurait certainement demandé quelques explications...Pourtant, Stefan n'était pas censé être au courant...Mais c'était bien pour ça qu'il était resté, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute...et son air faussement dégagé n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Cependant, Karl n'avait pas assez de recul sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir tout bien comprit tellement ce qu'il venait de vivre lui semblait irréel. Et puis, de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie d'en parler - à qui que ce soit.

- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais si je l'avais vue, tu ne crois pas ? répondit-il fermement avec une pointe de sarcasme.

Stefan lui lança un regard perçant – pour ne pas dire transperçant – puis soupira en se levant. Il connaissait trop bien Karl et savait qu'aux vues de sa réponse, il n'en tirerait rien pour ce soir-là.

- Mmm...Tu as raison, dit-il calmement alors qu'il rejoignait son capitaine qui venait d'ouvrir la porte.

Puis s'immobilisant à ses côtés, il fixa Karl et ajouta, énigmatique :

- J'ai dû simplement mal interpréter certains évènements...

Karl mourut d'envie de lui demander de quels faits il parlait, mais il ne tomba pas dans le panneau. Il resta de marbre tandis qu'il regardait Stefan s'éloigner. Mais une fois le jeune homme hors de vue, l'allemand s'adossa contre le mur du couloir, ferma les yeux, et respira profondément pour essayer de se calmer.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, chez elle, Alex ne tenait pas en place. Elle pensait et repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle avait certes retrouvé un peu de ses esprits mais...mais justement : qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de hurler comme ça ? quelle honte...une vraie furie...Qu'est ce que Karl pouvait bien penser d'elle maintenant ? Oh ! Et puis, de toute façon, elle n'oserait plus jamais se montrer devant lui, alors pourquoi s'en soucier...? Et Genzô ? Maintenant qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone, elle se languissait autant qu'il rentre que ce qu'elle le redoutait.

Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie du stade – parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son attitude - elle ne se souvenait même pas si elle avait croisé des gens. Elle ne s'était pas plus souciée de savoir s'il y avait eu du monde dans les parages quand...

En plus de n'oser s'imaginer ce que Karl pouvait penser d'elle, elle songea avec horreur à la réaction de Genzô en rentrant si quelqu'un était allé lui répéter ce qui s'était produit tout à l'heure. Une simple dispute ? Ben voyons...comme si Genzô n'allait pas vouloir en savoir davantage ! Comme s'il allait simplement la croire...

Le pire, c'est qu'elle ne craignait pas une scène qui pourrait mal tourner. Jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait pu imaginer Genzô se montrer violent. S'énerver : assurément, mais brutal : jamais. Non, ce qu'elle redoutait c'était sa déception...quelle ironie après pareil travail.

Elle se sentait désormais submergée par un mélange de sentiments contradictoires : autant effrayée des conséquences de ses paroles, que ressentant un singulier soulagement à avoir exprimé (énergiquement) une partie de ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur Mais pour tout dire, elle se sentait perdue. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul par rapport à tout cela pour espérer remettre les choses en ordre. Mais l'avenir et les protagonistes lui en laisseraient-ils la possibilité...?

Alors qu'elle ressassait à en avoir la nausée tout ce qui risquait d'arriver, de lui arriver, elle sursauta, étouffant un petit cri, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir pour se refermer aussitôt. Figée sur place, les yeux écarquillés, elle fixait le passage qui menait au salon – là où elle faisait les milles pas depuis qu'elle était rentrée – en sachant qu'elle allait y voir surgir Genzô d'un instant à l'autre.

Elle se demandait si son cœur allait tenir le coup...quand il apparût soudain, son regard se posant instantanément sur elle. La jeune femme remarqua alors immédiatement que loin d'avoir l'air féroce de quelqu'un fortement contrarié, le japonais avait les traits tirés d'une personne soucieuse et un peu fatiguée...Soulagée mais tellement désolée d'être responsable de son état, Alex courut se jeter dans ses bras où elle ne put se retenir : elle y pleura tout son soûl. Que de remords elle avait...Qu'est-ce qu'elle s'en voulait de se retrouver dans cette situation...et d'en faire pâtir son petit-ami. Comme elle aurait aimé que tout ça ne soit jamais arrivé...Si la vie était bien faite, ça ne serait jamais arrivé...

Alors là, Genzô était complètement dépassé. Il ne comprenait rien et craignait de ne jamais rien y comprendre. Ça n'allait pas, et puis ça allait mieux, et voilà que ça n'allait à nouveau plus. Non, non, non. Il avait beau être un garçon qui n'avait pas, par définition, la façon de penser d'une fille, il se refusait néanmoins à se montrer aussi fataliste que son copain Shunko !

Il se dégagea alors délicatement d'Alex et, la soutenant par un bras enroulé autour de la taille, l'entraîna avec lui vers le canapé. Il la sentait fébrile. L'espace d'un instant, il lui sembla même qu'elle faillit trébucher.

Il resta assis de travers sur le fauteuil, en silence, la serrant contre lui tout le temps qu'il lui fallut pour arrêter de verser des larmes. Petit à petit, il avait senti ses sanglots s'espacer pour finalement disparaître. La jeune femme resta néanmoins étroitement blottie contre lui, là où elle avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait plus l'atteindre...

De son côté, Genzô était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre de sa petite-amie avaient commencé à décliner depuis leur arrivée à Munich, et cela n'avait jamais vraiment cessé. Son orgueil...son misérable orgueil qui pouvait lui permettre de supporter les pires situations et qui l'avait pourtant plongé dans celle-ci.

Il poussa un profond soupir, embrassa délicatement le front d'Alex et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle renifla une dernière fois et releva son visage. Les yeux encore mouillés, elle tenta de sourire, mais en vain. Elle ne parvint qu'à faire une grimace. Genzô soupira à nouveau.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
- Oui, répondit Alex d'une petite voix.  
- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui te chagrine ?

Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse...Alex secoua lentement la tête, un sourire triste se dessinant cette fois-ci sur son visage pâle.

- Je suis tellement désolé, s'excusa soudain le jeune homme.  
- Pourquoi ? fit Alex d'une voix enrouée mais plus alerte.  
- Parce-que...parce-que c'est depuis qu'on est venu ici que tu vas moins bien...

Il s'était refusé à employer le terme « aller mal », bien que ce fut ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Alex le regarda, alarmée.

- Tu avais trouvé tes marques à Hambourg, poursuivit-il sans y faire attention. Tu y avais Maggie, tu y faisais les études qui te plaisaient vraiment...Tu y avais une vie que tu aimais...ajouta-t-il la voix brisée. Et par ma faute, il a fallu qu'on s'en aille. J'ai tout gâché...  
- Mais non ! s'exclama Alex en bondissant d'indignation. Tu n'y es pour rien ! Absolument pour rien !

Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez compliqué et pénible, il fallait en plus que son petit-ami s'en rende responsable et se flagelle devant elle.

- Ecoute-moi bien Genzô, dit-elle très sérieusement bien que sa voix s'étouffa par les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couler, ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait d'avoir quitté Hambourg. Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'être venu habiter ici, mentit-elle de façon assez convaincante compte tenu de la situation.

Genzô leva la tête et hésitant, la regarda se rassoir et plonger son visage dans ses mains pour poursuivre d'une voix devenue lasse, fatiguée.

- Je t'en prie, ne te sens pas coupable par dessus le marché...c'est moi...le problème vient uniquement de moi, tu n'y es pour rien...je voudrais tellement que...pardonne-moi de t'infliger tout ça. Mon état, mon humeur changeante, ça doit être tellement pesant pour toi. Il y a des moment où j'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle, souffla-t-elle en crispant ses doigts sur ses mèches de cheveux...j'essaie pourtant de...mais à chaque fois...Pardon Genzô. Je suis tellement désolée...

Confuse, Alex s'embrouillait. Mais si son charabia n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'enlever cette expression coupable du visage de son petit-ami...tel ne fut pas le cas. Le japonais baissa la tête, abattu. Tenté un court instant de lui re-demander ce qui n'allait pas, il renonça finalement, sachant qu'Alex refuserait de lui en parler, comme elle l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Et la « braquer » maintenant en insistant ne servirait à rien, bien au contraire, ça ne ferait que compliquer la situation...pourtant, il faudrait bien en sortir en jour. Il songea alors tristement qu'en matière d'obstination, elle n'avait rien à lui envier.

- Cela veut-il donc dire que je ne peux rien faire pour toi ?

Ce devait bien être l'une des pires choses qui puissent lui arriver : être incapable de l'aider...être inutile. Alex tourna son visage vers le sien en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Je suis la seule personne qui puisse m'aider.

Et ça, c'était vrai...Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, Alex se rendant compte que ceux de son petit-ami étaient aussi humides que les siens.

- Je t'aime, lui murmura Genzô avec un petit sourire triste.  
- Moi aussi...

Et malgré tout, ça aussi c'était vrai.

Ils restèrent alors dans les bras l'un de l'autre, assis sur ce canapé, dans le calme de leur appartement, le temps qu'il fallut pour que chacun se calme suffisamment. Et des deux, Genzô était bien celui qui récupérait le plus vite. De toute manière, le garçon n'était pas homme à renoncer si facilement ni à se laisser abattre - surtout s'il s'agissait de l'être aimé. Si Alex estimait être la seule personne à pouvoir s'aider, lui, mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'inciter à se bouger. Après quelques instants resté silencieux, Genzô se dégagea délicatement, se leva et regarda Alex, l'air décidé.

- Bon, dit-il avec une légère note de dynamisme puisée au fin fond de lui-même. Pour commencer, demain on passe la journée ensemble. Ça nous fera le plus grand bien compte tenu du fait que ces derniers temps, entre mes entraînements et tes études, on s'est beaucoup croisé, et le soir, tu viendras voir mon match. Ça terminera de te changer les idées.  
- Mais...commença Alex, horrifiée à l'idée de se rendre au stade.  
- Pas de « mais », la coupa Genzô sur un ton sans réplique. Le meilleur remède contre la mélancolie, c'est la joie, les amis... Tout ce qui peut t'apporter du bonheur...

Alex en avait les yeux qui lui sortaient de la tête. Amis...bonheur...quelle association actuellement.

- Donc, hors de question que tu restes toute seule ici à déprimer pendant que je jouerai, décréta Genzô. Et dans la mesure où nous allons gagner, après, on ira tous fêter ça ensemble.

Là, elle faillit carrément mourir s'étouffer.

- Et...si vous perdez...on rentre à la maison de suite après le match ? se hasarda-t-elle à demander avec un petit rictus teinté d'espoir.  
- Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ? riposta Genzô qui afficha à cet instant une moue très très sceptique quant aux espérances de sa petite-amie.  
- Nooon, tenta de se rattraper Alex en agitant ses deux mains devant elle, je demandais juste ça comme ça !  
- Même pas tu y penses, répliqua sèchement – mais gentiment – Genzô. Quoi qu'avec l'autre numéro, on ne sait pas comment pourrait virer le championnat, marmonna-t-il soudain indécis.  
- Quel « autre numéro » ?  
- Karl ! dit le japonais telle une évidence.

Alors que sans même s'en rendre compte, ils parvenaient, elle parvenait à se soustraire de cette ambiance déprimante, à l'évocation de ce prénom, tout ressurgit à nouveau. Alex stoppa tout mouvement et regarda Genzô d'un air effaré. Le japonais s'en rendit compte.

- Qu'es-ce qui t'arrive ? s'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Oh ! rien...rien...Pourquoi tu dis « l'autre numéro » ? demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était.  
- Ben...tu ne sais pas ? A quel moment es-tu partie de l'entraînement ?  
- Vers la fin...

Rester discrète. Il fallait juste qu'elle soit discrète.

- Avant ou après qu'il se soit blessé ? demanda plus précisément le japonais.  
- Je suis partie juste après, préféra dire Alex, quand il a quitté le terrain...

Après tout, non-seulement c'était comme ça que ça s'était passé mais en plus, il n'y avait rien de soupçonneux à le dire.

- Ah..., acquiesça Genzô. Donc, tout ça pour dire que s'il lui arrive une tuile à la veille de chaque match, on n'est pas dans la mouise ! plaisanta le jeune homme. Non, parce que mine de rien, il a une certaine utilité sur le terrain, en rajouta-t-il quand il vit Alex sourire discrètement à sa remarque.

C'est vrai qu'elle ressentit comme une légère bouffée d'air. Leur discussion semblait finalement prendre une allure plus paisible et allait probablement dévier sur le championnat et tout ce qui y gravitait – ce qui n'était pas pour la déranger, loin de là. Elle se leva à son tour du canapé avec l'intention d'aller à la cuisine s'occuper en plongeant la tête dans le frigo. Pour aujourd'hui, elle avait eu sa dose d'émotions et savait déjà que la nuit à venir serait certainement bien longue...

- ...mais là franchement, il nous a fait peur, poursuivit Genzô sur sa lancée. Non mais t'as vu Franz ?...le défenseur, précisa-t-il devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança Alex par-dessus son épaule en se dirigeant vers son « territoire », encore heureux que ça se soit bien terminé. Shunko m'a dit en partant ce soir que Karl n'avait finalement rien de grave et que le kiné...  
- Oui, je sais, dit machinalement Alex sans même s'en rendre compte alors qu'elle cherchait à présent une poêle dans un placard.  
- Ouais. Apparemment, un simple strapping et...

Mais soudain, Genzô marqua un blanc et se tut. Et malgré la cloison qui les séparait et le bourdonnement de l'électroménager qui l'entourait, Alex nota cet étrange silence. S'inquiétant de ne plus rien entendre, elle sortit la tête de la cuisine et regarda ce qu'il se passait au salon. Genzô était toujours debout et bien vivant, mais affichait un air perplexe plongé dans la réflexion. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait regarder quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Alex, interloquée par ce brusque changement de comportement.

Son regard s'éclaircissant, Genzô la regarda bizarrement puis parla prudemment, lentement.

- Comment sais-tu que...? Tu as vu Karl aujourd'hui ?

Aïe...Alex se sentit mal tout à coup, du plomb venant de lui tomber brutalement dans l'estomac. Mais ce ne sont pas tant les questions posées qui la troublèrent, mais plutôt le ton et l'expression méfiante employés par son petit-ami qui laissèrent clairement entendre que son commentaire, pourtant anodin, revêtait une toute autre importance pour lui. Elle regrettait tant son récent comportement, qu'elle voyait le mal partout et tournait légèrement paranoïaque. Sans même savoir pourquoi, elle s'en voulut d'avoir laissé échapper ses trois malheureux mots...

Elle était tellement soulagée d'être momentanément passée à autre chose, qu'elle s'était laissée aller à une conversation naturelle - comme ils en avaient toujours eu en fin de compte. Pourtant, elle qui tenait tant à éviter de parler de Karl, elle aurait pu, avec un minimum de jugeote, éviter tout cela. Non pas qu'il y avait crime à avoir rencontré l'allemand. Cela n'était ni interdit, ni impensable aux abords d'un terrain. Mais pour elle, dans la mesure où elle était soi-disant partie au moment où le capitaine quittait le terrain, il y avait de quoi se demander en effet, comment elle pouvait être au courant de son état.

Mais malgré cette incohérence qui semblait flagrante et inquiétante aux yeux dramatisants d'Alex, c'est une toute autre chose qui gêna Genzô et sur laquelle il se focalisa...

La jeune femme réfléchissait à toute allure - malgré de sentir à nouveau une panique annihilante la gagner - se demandant ce qu'il convenait le mieux de répondre. Elle ignorait où Genzô voulait en venir, mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, elle ne le voulait tellement pas, mais pourtant... Alors, elle pensa que lui dire une « petite » vérité serait la meilleure des choses à faire.

- Heu...oui. Enfin, on s'est juste croisé...  
- Après l'entraînement ? demanda le japonais, feignant l'innocence.  
- Heu...oui.  
- Et...il t'a vue ? Enfin, je veux dire : est-ce que vous vous êtes parlés ?

Le jeune homme avançait à l'aveuglette, tout en essayant de poser les questions les plus judicieuses, mais sans vouloir éveiller pour autant de soupçons chez sa petite-amie (bien que pour ça, c'était lamentablement raté).

- Heu...on s'est juste salué je crois...  
- « Tu crois » ? releva soudain Genzô incrédule. Comment ça « tu crois » ?

Alex sentit son ventre se tordre et l'oxygène lui manquer. Maintenant, elle avait peur de se noyer dans ses « à-peu-près ». Répondre que « oui », ils s'étaient parlés, l'aurait sans doute entraînée vers une drôle d'affaire si Genzô avait voulu en savoir davantage, mais lui répondre « non », n'aurait eu aucun sens. Elle se rattrapa comme elle put.

- Oui, je crois...enfin je veux dire : oui, bien sûr...Mais je n'avais pas trop la tête à ça à ce moment-là, se défendit-elle sans hargne mais plutôt avec apitoiements en se tordant douloureusement les doigts des mains. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison, tu comprends ? Alors on s'est simplement salué et j'ai vu qu'il allait bien, c'est tout...Mais...c'est si important que ça ? demanda-t-elle craintive avec des yeux baignés de larmes.

Elle se retint du mieux qu'elle put de ne pas pleurer, mais son cœur lui, saignait abondamment. Elle était malheureuse de devoir se comporter de la sorte. Effrayée que tout ça ne se retourne contre elle – surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vocation à tromper les gens (raconter un ou deux mensonges à sa mère était une chose, là, s'en était une autre). Elle avait conscience qu'elle jouait dangereusement avec la confiance que lui avait donnée Genzô. Elle aurait voulu lui dire la vérité, toute la vérité, mais elle savait que c'était trop tard – son comportement de l'après-midi-même l'avait déjà poussée trop loin. Maintenant, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était d'essayer de limiter la casse, et attendre voir comment tout ça allait virer en priant pour que son couple n'en souffre pas...

- Non, ça n'a aucune importance, dit précipitamment Genzô qui changea aussitôt d'expression et vint la rejoindre près de la cuisine. Ça n'a aucune importance, répéta-t-il doucement en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui déposant un nouveau baiser sur le front. Pardon de t'embêter avec ça...Bon, je vais un peu bouquiner, lança-t-il pour mettre un terme à la discussion après quelques secondes de câlin l'un serré contre l'autre. Sauf si tu as besoin de moi...

Alex secoua la tête en lui souriant avec gêne et retourna se réfugier dans sa cuisine.

Genzô prit un magazine sportif, s'installa dans le fauteuil et fit mine de s'y intéresser. Pourtant, il ne tourna pas une seule page tout du temps où il l'eut entre les mains. Son esprit était en pleine ébullition, occupé à réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre.

Il avait demandé à Karl s'il avait vu Alex après l'entraînement...et il lui avait répondu que « non » à la dérobée. Pourquoi lui avait-il menti en sachant qu'Alex pouvait le contredire à tout instant ? Quel intérêt à le faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous les deux à la fin ?

Il tourna la tête vers la cuisine où il pouvait entendre sa petite-amie s'affairer. Après coup, il l'avait trouvée très émotive (peut-être même trop) durant leur dernière conversation, et ce, même si elle n'était pas particulièrement guillerette en ce moment.

Cette ambiance ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout. Il eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et cette atmosphère étrange et oppressante dans laquelle il baignait, dans laquelle ils baignaient, n'était pas faite pour arranger les choses.

Connaître rapidement les causes de tout ceci...voilà ce qu'il fallait, même si, pour la première fois, une petite voix intérieure le mettait en garde contre ce qu'il risquait de découvrir...


	48. Etat des lieux

Finalement, la soirée ne fut pas longue que pour Alex.

Se demandant s'il était davantage préférable de laisser ressortir sa joie ou au contraire de s'interroger, voir s'inquiéter, sur son avenir proche, Karl ne s'était jamais aussi peu (et aussi mal) préparé pour un match - d'autant plus que face à Stuttgart, ils étaient très loin d'une partie gagnée d'avance.

Une fois le premier choc digéré, il s'était remémoré et avait, en mettant en application ses qualités de technicien, le plus finement possible analysé ce qu'il s'était passé non-seulement cet après-midi-là, mais également toutes les autres fois où il avait rencontré Alex dans des conditions jugées alors « difficiles ». Le temps et la réflexion aidant, il avait alors trouvé tout à fait réaliste et raisonnable d'émettre une hypothèse encourageante sur la signification du comportement de la jeune femme à son égard. Car tout semblait se corroborer : son humeur, ses réactions, ses absences...

S'il avait pu s'en douter... Allongé sur son lit, les mains croisées sous sa nuque, les yeux rivés sur le plafond de la chambre, il ne put se retenir d'esquisser un petit sourire de contentement.

Mais ça, c'était simplement vu à son échelle. Car lorsqu'il ajoutait Genzô à son microcosme, ça prenait une tournure nettement moins enviable.

Il savait que ses sentiments étaient loin d'être chevaleresques. Il y avait songé tant de fois, s'étant dit et préparé au fait que s'il parvenait un jour à concrétiser ses espoirs, il en conserverait probablement une certaine amertume, un mal-être sur la façon dont tout ça se serait passé. Mais il l'assumerait, et ce, aux yeux de tous. Ceci dit, les choses lui paraissaient bien différentes, et surtout plus impressionnantes, maintenant que ça semblait prendre une telle tournure. A vrai dire, il se sentait un peu comme tous ces scientifiques qui se réjouissent d'obtenir des résultats probants à leurs recherches, en sachant pertinemment qu'à ces réponses s'ajouteront autant, voir même plus, de nouvelles interrogations. Maintenant qu'il comprenait qu'Alex tenait à lui bien au-delà de ce qu'il aurait pu l'imaginer, il se retrouvait plongé dans un questionnement plus grand encore qu'à l'époque où il se demandait « simplement » comment faire pour lui parler...

S'il se référait à sa chronologie, cela devait faire un moment que la jeune femme était troublée. Mais pourtant, elle n'avait jamais cherché à lui parler, au contraire, elle faisait tout pour le fuir. La présence de Rachel, Karl n'en fit pas cas. Subjectivement, il considéra que ce n'était pas elle qui aurait empêché Alex de se rapprocher. Il songea plutôt que la jeune femme avait toujours des liens avec Genzô, et que cet attachement, ou peut-être simplement ses principes s'il n'en était pas ainsi, lui interdisait de venir vers lui. Et vue la façon dont avait viré leur rencontre de l'après-midi, il craignait fortement que leur prochaine entrevue soit encore plus catastrophique que les précédentes ! Pourtant, il faudrait bien qu'il y en ait une...

Ajouté à tout cela, point non-négligeable : le fait que si lui avait une bonne impression concernant la française, la réciproque n'était pas vrai - ou tout du moins, c'était l'inconnu absolu. En effet, non-seulement Alex ignorait tout des sentiments de Karl, mais en plus, il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont elle réagirait lorsqu'elle les apprendrait. Car paradoxalement, si Karl avait vu juste en supposant que la française était loin, très loin même, d'être insensible à ses charmes, elle, semblait faire de sacrés efforts pour ne pas y céder...

Que de prises de tête ! Que de spéculations qui ne trouveraient jamais de concrétisations au bout de cette longue nuit...Ainsi, l'allemand resta, une fois n'étant pas coutume, des heures éveillé à se poser et re-poser sans cesse les mêmes questions.

Une chose sûre, il était loin de se douter que tout risquait d'éclater au grand jour à cause d'un simple petit « non » exprimé par un hochement de tête...

Loin de ces espoirs perturbés, de son côté, Genzô ne prépara pas mieux sa première rencontre officielle au sein de sa nouvelle équipe.

Compte tenu des circonstances, sa soirée s'était néanmoins relativement bien passée - s'étant retrouvé occupé par des activités ménagères somme toutes banales, mais qui meublèrent efficacement son temps. Mais lorsque vint le moment de se coucher, aucun câlin ne fut demandé par aucune des deux parties. Et c'est dans un silence particulier, que savamment allongé sur le côté et tourné vers le bord du lit, le japonais se remit instantanément à repenser silencieusement et le plus posément possible, à ce qui l'avait interpellé un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il s'était d'abord interrogé sur ce qu'il était le plus judicieux de faire : foncer bille en tête et aller voir Karl pour lui demander des explications sur son « trou de mémoire », ou au contraire, attendre avec un peu plus de tolérance, que l'occasion se présente d'aborder le sujet. Finalement, s'agissant d'un ami dont il n'avait pour le moment, aucune raison de se méfier, il opta pour la seconde option.

Si ce problème n'était pas tout à fait réglé, au moins Genzô y avait-il trouvé une solution temporaire. Il passa ensuite à une autre chose, et pas des moindres, qui le préoccupait depuis trop longtemps : Alex.

Quelque chose clochait chez sa petite-amie...quelque chose qui lui crevait les yeux, il en était certain. Il commença donc par se concentrer sur son quotidien d'étudiante et de jeune femme, puis sur leur nouvelle vie de couple...mais il ne vit vraiment pas ce qui était susceptible de la perturber là-dedans. Alors, plutôt que de regarder ce qui pouvait la gêner dans la globalité, il détailla plus précisément ces moments où il avait observé chez elle ce comportement étrange et inhabituel dont il avait parlé à ses amis dans les vestiaires, un peu plus tôt dans la journée...

Quelques heures auparavant, il avait dit à Alex qu'elle avait changé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Mais plus exactement, elle avait eu sa première « contrariété » une semaine après qu'ils aient emménagé, avec cette histoire de pass qui l'avait sans doute blessée dans son orgueil - jusque-là, son attitude avait été aussi joviale qu'à l'ordinaire, aussi agréable que du temps où ils vivaient encore à Hambourg. Dès le lendemain, ce fut au tour de la copine de Karl de lui taper sur les nerfs – en rajoutant ainsi une couche dont Alex se serait à coup sûr fort bien passée. En parallèle de cela, il y eut ses études. Cette réorientation qui s'était avérée, dans un premier temps, plus compliquée à aborder que ce que la jeune femme n'avait pu le penser de prime abord – bien qu'elle ait fini par s'y faire (et ces dernières semaines l'avaient confirmé).

Et pour finir, était survenu dernièrement l'évènement qui avait le plus interpellé le japonais : cette fameuse soirée au restaurant, au cours de laquelle sa petite-amie s'était montrée enjouée jusqu'à ce moment où, pour une obscure raison, elle flancha de nouveau. Il sembla bien à Genzô que cela s'était produit vers la fin du repas, puisque correspondant à peu de chose près au moment où son capitaine avait pris congé.

Décidément...Avec un soupir teinté d'un petit rire discret, Genzô songea que s'il avait fait ce compte-rendu à Karl – et d'une façon aussi schématisée – son ami l'aurait sans doute regardé de travers en lui demandant s'il ne le tenait pas pour responsable des tourments d'Alex. Avec l'humeur qu'il se payait déjà en ce moment celui-là...

Mais avant même que toutes les connexions ne se fassent, Genzô sentit subitement un frisson partir de ses jambes pour remonter le long de son échine jusqu'à sa nuque. Karl...Karl, Rachel...Rachel, Alex...Alex, Karl...Les résidus de son pouffement s'évanouirent aussitôt. Le japonais resta interdit et se concentra sur la chose qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit tel un flash, révélation trop fugace pour qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en saisir, mais qui était là, prête à être cueillie dans son subconscient. Il se concentra, tentant de se rappeler le cheminement de ses pensées, toutes les images qui venaient de se succéder, découlant logiquement les unes des autres...Et chemin faisant, il commença enfin à entrevoir quelque chose, une esquisse d'explication mais qui était encore trop indistincte. Pourtant, l'image n'était pas encore claire que son esprit la réfuta aussi brusquement qu'immédiatement.

Ce qu'il pressentit lui fit peur. Les yeux grands ouverts, braqués dans le vide, il fixa un point invisible pour s'y raccrocher et s'éloigner, se protéger du reste...

Mais il se connaissait trop bien. Il savait que s'il avait la plus infime chance de connaître la raison ou seulement la nature de tous ces mystères, il ne laisserait rien s'échapper. Ainsi, malgré une crainte amplifiée, il décida de l'affronter et passa un moment, un long moment, à établir ces nécessaires connexions...

Au fil des minutes, ses pensées se précisant, il sentit une panique le gagner et l'envahir. Mais paradoxalement, il ne put ignorer tout à la fois cette sensation de satisfaction cruelle à avoir enfin mis le doigt sur le problème...le vrai problème. S'il lui aurait été très difficile, voir impossible, de le formuler à haute et intelligible voix, il était néanmoins devenu très clair pour lui : il s'était passé quelque chose entre Karl et Alex.

De quelle nature ? De quelle ampleur ? C'est vrai qu'il l'ignorait. Peut-être même qu'à tête reposée, en pleine journée (sans cette ambiance particulière qu'apportait la nuit), il aurait pu n'y voir, par exemple, qu'une simple querelle dont il n'aurait pas entendu parlé et qui aurait ensuite mal tournée. Mais à ce moment-là, avec un esprit emplit de craintes, de doutes, d'incertitudes, ce fut impensable d'envisager une chose aussi inoffensive.

Pour prouver sa confiance en Alex, il avait décidé de se montrer moins suspicieux, de prendre d'abord sur lui, pour finalement ne plus faire tout un monde du comportement de Karl dans le domaine sentimental. Mais là, du coup, il était plus que perdu...Comment ne pas y entrevoir une duperie ? Mais comment parvenir en plus, à se l'imaginer de la part de deux personnes qu'il aimait tant...

Les minutes passèrent, longues...pénibles. Il était désormais incapable de rester sagement allongé, de faire semblant de se reposer. C'est tout son corps qui tremblait à présent...il en avait des sueurs froides. Jamais il ne s'était senti si mal, éprouvant un trouble tel qu'il lui donnait l'envie de vomir. Sans un mot, il pivota sur le dos et s'assit dans le lit, respirant profondément pour essayer de se calmer. Il se tourna ensuite vers la jeune femme qui dormait à ses côtés et la regarda. Il voulut la réveiller pour lui demander...pour être rassuré...pour entendre de sa bouche que tout ça n'était pas vrai, que son désir si ardent à vouloir connaître les raisons de son comportement l'avait finalement emporté sur la raison...

En fin de compte, Alex avait trouvé le sommeil avant lui. Il l'observait toujours quand il repensa soudain à son sourire, à ses rires, à leur complicité, à ses larmes, à ses sanglots, à sa façon qu'elle avait de se blottir dans ses bras quand ça n'allait pas...Non, tout ça n'était pas de la comédie. Il n'aurait pu s'y résoudre. Car ça aurait été devoir admettre qu'il s'était trompé...que rien n'avait jamais vraiment été. Et il n'en était pas capable...ça aurait été perdre la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux et il ne le supporterait pas...

Alors, une fois encore, il renonça. Et douloureusement, malgré de savoir qu'il ne l'endurerait pas longtemps, il se rallongea et attendit, attendit de longues minutes, des heures peut-être, avant de sombrer à son tour dans les profondeurs de la nuit...

Il se réveilla le lendemain à une heure assez avancée de la matinée. La chambre était baignée de soleil et quelques pépiements filtraient à travers les fenêtres fermées. Du bruit provenant de la pièce d'à-côté ajouté au fait qu'il se retrouvait seul dans le lit, lui indiquèrent qu'Alex était déjà debout et active. L'activité avait toujours été la roue de secours de la jeune femme lorsqu'il devenait dangereux pour elle de laisser son cerveau au repos, inoccupé. Alors, à peine un pied posé par terre, elle s'était attelée à faire de la pâtisserie, du rangement, un peu de ménage...

Avec cette impression de ne pas avoir dormi et toujours émotionné par ses pensées de la veille, si présentes encore dans son esprit, Genzô se positionna sur le dos, passa une main sur son visage, frotta ses yeux et soupira longuement...et assez fort à l'évidence, car dans les secondes qui suivirent, il vit apparaître Alex, encore en nuisette, tenant le plateau du petit-déjeuner, un timide sourire éclairant son visage marqué lui aussi par la fatigue.

* * *

On avait coutume de dire que la nuit portait conseil. Pourtant celle d'Alex, comme celle de Genzô, ne fut guère orientée en ce sens. Agitées et peu reposantes, les quelques heures où la jeune femme s'était assoupie n'avaient eu comme effet que de la traumatiser un peu plus quant à ce qui risquait de se produire si Genzô découvrait le pot aux roses – et leur dernière discussion de la veille, là où elle avait senti son petit-ami méfiant et si attentif, avait magnifiquement joué son rôle dans cette psychose. La quitter...cauchemarder qu'il s'en allait, qu'elle l'avait perdu à jamais...Ça avait semblé si réel...Mais elle avait conscience que cela pouvait le devenir si elle ne se ressaisissait pas rapidement.

Du temps pour tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête ? elle n'en avait pas. La raison ? quelle place la raison avait-elle au milieu des sentiments ? Alors c'est son cœur qu'elle écouterait...parce que dans une situation pareille, il n'y avait qu'à lui qu'elle pouvait se fier...parce que malgré son profil de scientifique convaincue, c'est lui qui l'avait toujours guidée dans ses choix décisifs...

Bouleversée par ce que les songes lui avaient laissée entrevoir d'un probable futur, elle avait été, après coup, surprise de ne pas avoir tiré Genzô du sommeil par ses larmes. Cependant, comme si on pouvait vraiment trouver du bon dans tout, ce mal-être ressenti lui permit au moins une chose : de se rassurer et d'être pleinement convaincue, si cela était encore nécessaire, qu'elle aimait Genzô et ne voulait pas le perdre...à aucun prix !

Elle vécut ça à la fois comme une redécouverte et un soulagement. Pourtant, cette émotion avait toujours été là, en elle, et ne l'avait jamais quittée. Mais ces derniers temps, c'est comme si cette affection avait été voilée, estompée par des sentiments, qui bien que sincères, n'avaient pas la puissance nécessaire pour supplanter les précédents...Et il aura fallu qu'elle éprouve cette terreur d'être séparée de celui qui comptait le plus pour elle, pour qu'elle le réalise.

Tirant une force salvatrice de cette renaissance, son appréhension des heures, des jours à venir, commença à faiblir. Car cette certitude lui apportait le premier rayon de soleil qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti sur son cœur depuis trop longtemps.

Non, elle n'avait pas l'intention de quitter Genzô et ne l'aurait sans doute jamais. Même pour Karl, pour qui elle reconnaissait avoir une affection particulière...Même si elle avait pu laisser entendre certaines choses, mais qui...

Lorsqu'elle en arrivait d'ailleurs à cette partie de la réflexion, ça la démangeait d'en rire. Car après tout, même en admettant qu'elle ait pu éprouver des sentiments d'ordre amoureux pour quelqu'un d'autre, ça n'impliquait pas automatiquement que la réciproque soit vraie. Et elle en avait bien la preuve dans le cas présent. Karl sortait actuellement avec la fille du président du club (un excellent parti), qui était sophistiquée, pomponnée (ce qui n'était pas vraiment les points forts de la française) et s'avérait également être totalement imbuvable (non, vraiment aucun rapport entre les deux filles). De plus, si Alex avait bonne mémoire, Karl ne s'était jamais aventuré à laisser sous-entendre quoi que ce soit pouvant être interprété de manière ambigüe – ça, ça avait toujours été les fantasmes de Maggie.

Ainsi, cette observation bizarrement rassurante agrémentée de son amour pour Genzô, lui avait donnée cette volonté qui lui manquait pour refaire surface, pour reprendre sa vie là où elle avait l'impression de l'avoir laissée en suspend, lorsque son esprit s'était éloigné dans les méandres des sentiments, loin de ce qui était nécessaire et suffisant à son bonheur.

Elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'après son petit interrogatoire de la veille, Genzô se posait des questions, avait certainement des doutes. Elle le connaissait cependant trop bien pour savoir que s'il avait eu quelque chose à lui reprocher à ce moment-là, il n'aurait pas attendu pour le lui dire...

Elle savait tout autant qu'elle n'avait pas forcément simplifié la situation avec sa « petite » crise de la veille au stade, mais elle allait tout faire pour arranger ça : elle parlerait à Karl le plus tôt possible pour s'excuser de son comportement et reprendre avec lui là où elle aurait dû rester pour préserver leur amitié, mais également pour préserver Genzô. Tiens, elle était même prête à avaler quelques cuillerées d'huile de foie de morue pour trouver, par la suite en comparaison, la présence et la conversation de Rachel agréables.

Son couple et leur bonheur...

* * *

Voilà pourquoi, encore en tenue de nuit, elle s'était présentée un peu intimidée, un peu impatiente, devant son petit-ami avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés des croissants maisons qui fumaient encore et deux tasses de thé bien chaud.

Genzô resta un instant déconcerté. La vision d'Alex avec son petit sourire tendre et cette expression qui avaient jusqu'alors disparu de son visage...la voir apparaître soudainement, de manière totalement décalée, prête à l'évidence à l'entourer d'affection...Rien n'était dans le ton de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, de ce qui l'avait torturé quelques heures plus tôt. Mais il demeurait pour le moment trop préoccupé par ses découvertes, ou plutôt ses soupçons, pour goûter pleinement à cette douce présence, ni percevoir le changement opéré chez sa petite-amie.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, mais devant néanmoins réagir, il choisit de se laisser porter par ses sentiments et adressa un faible sourire à Alex, qui attendait le feu vert pour venir rejoindre son amoureux...

Ce fut probablement la journée la plus bizarre que le couple ait vécu.

Alex se sentait revivre et n'avait eu de cesse d'être présente sans être collante, d'être aimante sans être troublante, de demander inconsciemment pardon pour une faute qu'elle n'avait finalement pas vraiment commise...

Genzô parvenait par moment à faire abstraction de ses angoisses, songeant tantôt à son match du jour - pour lequel il faudrait qu'il arrive à se concentrer plutôt tôt que tard - tantôt à Alex qu'il trouva une fois encore métamorphosée par rapport aux jours précédents, et dont la manière de se comporter lui rappelait de mélancoliques souvenirs. Car à cette constatation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner : était-ce toujours lui qui la rendait heureuse ?

Il espérait... non, il aurait la réponse dans quelques heures...


	49. Aveux

Il y eut ce soir-là, autour du match, une ambiance électrique comme il n'y en avait encore jamais eu. Dans les gradins, les spectateurs attendaient fébrilement l'entrée sur le terrain des joueurs, pour assister au coup d'envoi du premier match de cette nouvelle saison - match porteur de tous les espoirs d'une population qui espérait être, une nouvelle fois, le témoin des exploits de son équipe.

Préférant l'enjouement des tribunes à celui des loges (où elle aurait eu la surprise d'y croiser Rachel qui était venue assister au premier match de Karl), quelque part au beau milieu de la foule, Alex allait suivre cette rencontre le cœur battant, animée d'un indéfectible soutien pour son gardien de petit-ami, mais impatiente à l'extrême que le match prenne fin pour que tout se termine enfin...

Il aurait en effet été déraisonnable d'aller trouver Karl avant que ne débute la partie. Pour avoir fait elle-même un sport collectif, la jeune femme n'était pas sans ignorer que les participants sont rarement disponibles avant une compétition. De plus, qu'aurait-elle bien pu prétexter pour aller trouver le capitaine munichois à ce moment inopportun ? devant tout le monde en plus...devant Genzô...

Car le japonais, même s'il était arrivé suffisamment en avance au stade pour ne pas avoir à se presser pour se changer, n'avait pas trainé et directement filé aux vestiaires.

Alex l'avait trouvé bien silencieux ce jour-là. Mais entre l'imminence de son match et la certitude qu'elle avait sur le fait qu'il s'interrogeait sur son entourage le plus proche, elle ne pouvait pas dire que ça l'étonnait, et encore moins qu'elle l'en blâmait...

Pourtant, malgré le désir brûlant du japonais à s'entretenir lui aussi au plus tôt avec son capitaine, il dut se résigner à attendre, à peu près pour les mêmes raisons qu'Alex, que le coup de sifflet final retentisse pour approcher et interroger l'allemand.

En ce qui concernait Karl, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la française avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers, et restait donc sur ses craintes d'une nouvelle rencontre pouvant se révéler aussi dynamique que fuyante. Ainsi, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre à nouveau, pour parler sérieusement avec la jeune femme.

L'électricité ambiante avait également gagné les vestiaires. Un climat de début de championnat, où l'excitation et l'appréhension prédominaient, enveloppait les joueurs qui achevaient de se préparer du temps où leur entraîneur leur prodiguait les ultimes conseils pour affronter dans les meilleures conditions leurs adversaires du jour.

Mais durant ce temps de rassemblement, en dehors de Stefan qui suspectait déjà quelque chose, personne ne sembla remarquer l'étrange conformisme dont firent preuve Genzô et Karl. Il est vrai que vue de l'extérieur, leur attitude pouvait facilement se justifier par le prochain coup d'envoi et le stress qu'il générait. Et en bon professionnel, quoi de plus normal que de rentrer au plus tôt dans son match et de faire abstraction de tout le reste.

Sauf, que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour eux deux, et qu'en plus de cette fameuse concentration - qu'ils avaient tardivement réussi à capter - ils se souciaient et s'inquiétaient davantage des agissements de l'un et de l'autre, et ce, sur un plan nullement sportif...

Intuitions ou sentiments si forts qu'ils en devenaient palpables, toujours est-il que les deux « amis » s'attendaient à vivre une soirée forte en émotions. Mais pour l'instant, le moment était venu de se plier aux règles du jeu et de sacrifier son temps à la rencontre.

La première mi-temps se termina sur un honorable 0 à 0. Les spectateurs étaient satisfaits du jeu proposé par les équipes et impressionnés par la qualité défensive des deux formations. Que ce soit du côté du Bayern avec le SGGK, ou de Stuttgart avec Müller, les deux gardiens avaient réalisé de véritables exploits. Ceci-dit, la seule chose qui importait alors à Alex, ce n'était pas tant le score, mais surtout le fait que Genzô n'encaisse pas de but. C'était si important pour sa fierté, pour son moral...et ainsi, pour eux-deux. Quant à Müller, comme l'attaque munichoise s'en était doutée, lui marquer un but n'était pas une mince affaire.

* * *

Durant la mi-temps, de retour dans les vestiaires, la tension fut à son paroxysme. Le Bayern, champion en titre et ambitieux candidat à la Champions League, ne pouvait pas se permettre de terminer la partie sur un nul, et encore moins sur une défaite - bien que de ce côté-là, Genzô remplissait à merveille son rôle, à l'immense joie de sa nouvelle équipe d'ailleurs.

Le gardien semblait transcendé par l'évènement. Sauf que, au lieu de parler de transcendantalisation, il aurait été plus juste de dire que le japonais avait trouvé comme seul remède temporaire à ses préoccupations de se focaliser à l'extrême sur la rencontre et son rôle à tenir. De ce fait, toute la hargne, la colère et la frustration qu'il avait ressenti durant ces vingt-quatre dernières heures, étaient à présent projetées dans chacun de ses arrêts. Ainsi, malgré le très bon comportement des attaquants adverses, rien ne parvint à inquiéter le portier munichois.

Quant à Karl, il aura finalement réussi à trouver le chemin des buts gardés par Müller à deux reprises durant la seconde période - notamment grâce au soutien des milieux et aux passes millimétrées de Stefan. On ne put cependant pas dire que le jeune prodige allemand avait livré-là sa plus belle bataille. Néanmoins, il avait su mener son équipe à la victoire avec efficacité, et c'était finalement ce que l'on attendait avant tout de lui.

Mais malgré un score final de 2 à 0 et l'explosion de joie du stade entier qui s'en suivit – acclamant avec un enthousiasme débordant les vainqueurs - contrairement à leurs coéquipiers qui voyaient dès lors la saison débuter sous les meilleurs auspices, le capitaine et le gardien du Bayern eurent beau afficher un contentement de circonstance, leurs pensées à eux ne s'orientaient pas vers la suite du championnat, mais plutôt vers la fin de cette soirée. Soirée dont l'enjeu n'avait jamais été pour aucun des deux la victoire sur le terrain, mais une victoire dans leur cœur...

* * *

Tout se passa comme à l'accoutumé à la sortie du terrain : chacune des deux équipes regagna son local pour s'y doucher et s'y changer, escortée par leur entraîneur et ses adjoints, et suivie par une nuée de journalistes qui espéraient recueillir les meilleures déclarations. Durant cette brève période, il sembla également inutile à Genzô d'engager la conversation avec Karl - l'intimité étant de rigueur pour ce genre de discussion. Les deux garçons s'étaient d'ailleurs peu parlés depuis leurs retrouvailles au stade trois heures plus tôt - mais sans que ceci ne les dérange ou même ne les interpelle.

Alex n'était pas descendue rejoindre Genzô à la sortie des vestiaires comme elle le faisait régulièrement après les entraînements. Se doutant du monde qu'il y aurait ce soir-là - en plus de son souhait de se montrer discrète avec Karl - elle préféra prendre son temps pour quitter les gradins, avant de retourner directement à la voiture du japonais où elle n'eut finalement pas longtemps à l'attendre.

Informé des intentions de sa petite-amie, Genzô ne s'inquiéta donc pas de son absence et, compte tenu du programme de la soirée, ne prit pas plus la peine d'attendre ses partenaires et gagna directement le parking du complexe où il trouva Alex. Assise sur un muret, elle le regardait s'avancer vers elle avec un grand sourire dessiné sur son visage.

Lorsque le jeune homme fut arrivé à proximité, elle sauta du petit mur avec agilité et vint à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. Malgré de manquer cruellement de sérénité, Genzô lui rendit spontanément son sourire et accepta le baiser sans se forcer.

- Tu as très bien joué, lui dit ensuite la jeune femme, très fière, le regard pétillant.  
- Merci, répondit sobrement Genzô, un peu gêné.

C'était le genre de situation perturbante où une multitude de questions le harcelaient. Il y avait Alex qui était redevenue elle-même, mais dont l'état justement l'inquiétait par rapport à ses origines - et dans le cas où il en aurait été véritablement à la source, il craignait que son humeur actuelle, taciturne et légèrement maussade, ne se retourne finalement contre elle et lui. Et il y avait Karl, avec qui il allait devoir s'expliquer en se demandant parfois (comme c'était précisément le cas à ce moment) s'il ne s'agissait pas-là simplement de malencontreuses coïncidences, tant Alex ne semblait pas s'y intéresser.

Karl aussi à qui, si ses craintes se confirmaient, il ne laisserait jamais Alex...

Il savait qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas et que si elle désirait le quitter...mais il ferait tout pour la garder, pour lui donner envie de rester à ses côtés. Il l'avait retrouvée si souriante, enthousiaste, heureuse...

Oh ! Il allait devenir fou si ça continuait !

Préférant donc mettre un terme à ce matraquage de cerveau, il invita Alex - qui se languissait de son côté de voir disparaître cet air soucieux du visage de son petit-ami - à monter dans le véhicule pour partir sur le lieu du prochain rendez-vous.

Satisfait des prestations que le restaurant avait proposé lors du repas de début de saison, il avait été décidé que tous les joueurs se retrouveraient à nouveau là-bas pour fêter leur première victoire à domicile.

Alex arriva devant l'établissement avec cette même oppression qu'elle avait déjà ressenti lors de sa précédente visite. Bien sûr, les choses avaient évolué depuis, et ce soir-là, son angoisse reposait sur d'autres problèmes. Mais le fait est que la jeune femme ne reviendrait probablement jamais en ces lieux, tant elle y associerait à l'avenir de mauvais souvenirs...

Ils furent parmi les premiers à arriver. Suivirent ensuite une bonne partie de l'équipe, comprenant Stefan et, ô miracle, Shunko (qui était pour une fois à l'heure), pour terminer par Schneider père et fils - ce dernier accompagné, à la surprise générale, de Rachel. A sa vision, Alex repensa aux cuillerées d'huile de foie de morue et se dit qu'il lui faudrait faire sans.

A l'évidence, l'allemande, contrairement à son cavalier de mauvaise fortune, n'avait jamais envisagé que leur bouderie serait un prémisse à une éventuelle séparation. N'ayant plus eu de nouvelle de son petit-ami, la jeune femme, très impatiente de le retrouver, avait ainsi profité de l'occasion qu'offraient ce premier match ainsi que la soirée qui suivait, pour refaire son entrée. Par opposition à Alex qui avait gagné le parking dès les tribunes quittées, Rachel, elle, s'était spontanément présentée à la sortie des vestiaires et avait pris appui sur la horde de journalistes et autres curieux présents pour généreusement se réconcilier avec le capitaine munichois. Dès lors, incapable de s'en débarrasser pour le restant de la soirée, Karl dut faire avec et proposer à la jeune femme de l'accompagner au restaurant.

Leur arrivée donna un excellent sujet de conversation à la majorité des convives. Quant à Alex, elle nota avec satisfaction que de voir le couple ainsi réuni ne la gênait plus comme autrefois. Concernant Genzô, c'était autre chose.

Les yeux plissés et en pleine réflexion, il se demandait ce que signifiait encore tout ça. Il croyait que Karl ne supportait plus cette fille et qu'il considérait leur éloignement comme une rupture non-officielle. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble alors ? A quoi ça rimait encore ce truc ? C'était une manœuvre de diversion ou quoi ? En tout cas, il dut se rendre à nouveau à l'évidence : ce n'était pas en ce début de soirée qu'il parviendrait à monopoliser Karl les quelques instants nécessaires...Un peu contrarié, il s'imagina à contre cœur qu'une petite rencontre, certainement au moment du départ et loin du regard de tous, serait plus raisonnable. Mais Alex vint rapidement le tirer de ses pensées.

- Aller viens...l'entraîna-t-elle avec le sourire vers Mirka et son époux – le fameux Franz, tackleur de partenaires de son état – après qu'elle l'ait vu suivre Karl des yeux comme un rapace l'aurait fait avec sa future proie.

Alors qu'ils venaient de rejoindre le couple, et que les deux footballeurs reparlèrent aimablement du match, Alex se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et s'aperçut que Karl la fixait également avec un air éloquent qui la ramena instantanément à leur rencontre de la veille. Bien qu'elle put sentir son estomac en faire un saut périlleux, elle fut au moins rassurée de penser qu'aborder à nouveau le sujet avec lui ne paraîtrait pas déplacé ou saugrenu aux yeux de l'allemand. Mais pour le moment, elle préféra se détourner et prendre part à l'échange qui avait lieu devant elle.

Ce fut dans un calme relatif que l'assemblée fut ensuite invitée, avec un petit goût de déjà vu, par le maître d'hôtel à se rendre dans une pièce adjacente pour y être servie. Alex marchait à côté de Genzô sans trop s'interroger sur les places qu'ils occuperaient durant le repas. Contrairement à la fois précédente, elle n'avait personne à réellement éviter. La seule chose qu'elle souhaitait c'était tout de même se retrouver assise à côté de personnes connues et avec qui elle s'entendait bien - autrement dit, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle aurait Stefan et Shunko dans son voisinage. Et en effet, les deux garçons s'étaient installés en face de Genzô et d'elle.

Désireuse néanmoins de savoir une chose, elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle pour voir où Karl et Rachel étaient assis. Rachel se trouvait à quelques places sur sa gauche, par contre, elle ne repéra pas Karl. Mais dans la mesure où tout le monde ne s'était pas encore attablé, il y avait fort à parier que l'allemand se trouvait encore dans la pièce voisine en train de bavarder.

Si cette explication semblait logique et rationnelle aux yeux d'Alex, il n'en était pas de même pour Rachel qui commençait déjà à s'impatienter de l'absence, pour le moins prématurée, de son petit-ami. La jeune femme s'assit avec un petit air boudeur et poussa un soupir. Décidément, les choses ne s'étaient guère améliorées pour elle...

En outre, si la vision de l'allemande ne semblait plus donner de crises d'urticaire à la française, cette dernière n'en était pas pour autant arrivée à un point où elle se sentait l'âme charitable d'aller la réconforter – il ne fallait pas pousser non-plus. Ainsi, Alex se contenta de tourner la tête vers ce qu'il se passait sur sa droite, où Genzô venait de se faire harponner par un Shunko visiblement en pleine forme, qui trouvait à redire sur un placement défensif que lui avait imposé son gardien durant le match et qui lui semblait totalement aberrant. Apparemment, les deux garçons n'avaient pas la même conception des choses et essayaient de se convaincre mutuellement du bien-fondé de leur façon de voir...

* * *

C'est au moment où Alex échangea un petit sourire en coin avec Stefan, qui assistait lui aussi tranquillement – et avec amusement - à la discussion qui risquait fort de finir en joute verbale (les deux intéressés étant aussi têtus l'un que l'autre), qu'elle sentit une sensation étrange provenant de sa chaise et qui la fit légèrement sursauter. Mais il ne s'agissait que de son portable qui, placé dans la poche de sa veste – elle-même posée sur le dossier de sa chaise – s'était mis à vibrer. Sans difficulté, Alex se contorsionna pour récupérer son téléphone. Un message venait à l'instant de lui parvenir.

Sans même en connaître l'expéditeur ni le contenu, elle sentit aussitôt son estomac se nouer en même temps qu'un fourmillement désagréable et familier lui parcourut le corps. Sa gorge se serra allant jusqu'à l'empêcher de déglutir normalement. Elle avait l'impression de revivre une scène – et aussi bien l'ambiance que son état d'esprit actuels n'étaient pas faits pour apaiser les choses...Les yeux rivés sur l'écran du mobile, elle valida la lecture du message et reçut aussitôt une décharge d'adrénaline.

« REJOINS-MOI DEHORS J'AI A TE PARLER ».

Elle resta figée, interdite durant quelques secondes - suffisamment pour interpeller Stefan qui n'eut pas grande peine à deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. Reprenant ses esprits, Alex pivota sur sa chaise pour vérifier que Karl n'était pas à proximité, qu'il était toujours absent de la salle...tel était le cas.

A l'évidence, le jeune homme n'avait pas eu sa patience – ni celle de Genzô – d'attendre la fin de la soirée ou simplement que s'offre une occasion adéquate. Il souhaitait la voir de suite.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? l'interrogea Stefan, les sourcils froncés, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard durant ces derniers mouvements et fixait à présent le téléphone qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.  
- Comment ? répondit Alex surprise par son intervention. Oh! Non, non, assura-t-elle en remuant sa main dans une attitude qu'elle souhaitait désinvolte, je...j'ai juste un truc à faire, dit-elle avec un sourire crispée tandis qu'elle reculait sa chaise pour se lever.  
- Où vas-tu ? l'intercepta soudain Genzô avec un air aussi surpris que méfiant, en lui posant une main sur l'avant-bras (malgré les hostilités à présent ouvertes avec Shunko, il avait quand même remarqué que sa petite-amie s'apprêtait à quitter la table où le dîner allait être servi incessamment sous peu).

Impensable une seule seconde d'envisager lui dire où elle comptait réellement se rendre. Ceci-dit, même si ce n'était pas forcément le moment qu'Alex aurait choisi pour mettre les choses à plat avec Karl, dans la mesure où le processus était lancé, autant en finir de suite. Et puis, étant convaincue qu'une fois revenue auprès de Genzô, elle se sentirait enfin légère et sereine, ça en valait aussi la peine...Ainsi, elle regarda son petit-ami, un peu gênée, et fit un mouvement de tête vers son portable.

- Un message de ma mère...je dois la rappeler de suite, s'excusa-t-elle. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps...

Le regard que lui lança Genzô indiqua clairement qu'il jaugeait ses dires. Mais supposant qu'il n'y avait pas grands risques à la croire, il joua le jeu.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il. Rien de grave ?  
- Non, ça ira, souffla Alex. Je reviens...

En faisant en sorte de ne pas croiser le regard de Stefan (qu'elle s'était imaginée pénétrant pour l'occasion), Alex se leva et, se sentant légèrement trembler, marcha la respiration plus forte, mais affichant un air décidé, vers la sortie.

Malgré d'avoir laissé sa petite-amie se retirer sans redire, Genzô eut cependant le réflex de vérifier que tout le monde était bien présent dans la salle à manger. Il était en train de balayer la pièce, cherchant une personne en particulier, quand une boulette de mie de pain vint le heurter en plein dans l'œil et stoppa net ses investigations.

- Shunko ! Non, mais t'es pas bien ? demanda le gardien en se frottant l'œil avant d'observer le projectile.  
- Je suis en train de te parler Wakabayashi, riposta le chinois qui ne comptait pas lâcher prise sur son point de vue, alors un peu d'attention s'il te plait.  
- Mais t'es vraiment un emmerdeur ! Tu le sais ça ? s'exclama le japonais.  
- Oh que oui, il le sait...soupira Stefan en levant les yeux au plafond.  
- Toi, on t'a pas sonné le scandinave, bondit Shunko en se tournant brusquement vers son voisin de chaise à qui il lança une nouvelle boulette dans la joue à bout partant. Alors, tu écoutes et tu te tais !

Et il n'en fallut pas plus pour détourner Genzô de son but premier : s'assurer que son capitaine était en visu...

* * *

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pensé, Karl ne l'attendait pas dans un recoin, à l'abri des indiscrets, mais à quelques mètres seulement de l'entrée de l'établissement. Adossé contre le mur du restaurant, il avait encore son portable à la main.

Lorsqu'Alex arriva, il la regarda avec un air grave qui ne fut pas pour mettre la jeune femme des plus à l'aise. Elle avait vraiment dû lui faire une sacrée impression la veille pour qu'il veuille lui parler au plus tôt. Mais dans un sens, ça n'était pas fait pour la déranger qu'il ait voulu revenir là-dessus en premier - car elle en était toujours à se demander comment aborder un tel sujet avec lui...

Elle vint donc le rejoindre, la démarche mal assurée - après tout, elle se sentait un peu/beaucoup honteuse de s'être emportée de la sorte, et histoire de simplifier les choses, cette gêne n'enlevait rien au fait qu'elle éprouvait toujours cette affection particulière pour lui... D'une certaine manière, le charme opérait toujours un peu quand elle était en présence de Karl – surtout seule... Mais elle avait désormais un puissant garde-fou pour la secourir si les choses lui échappaient : son amour pour Genzô. Alors tant pis si elle passait pour incohérente entre ses propos et ses agissements, mais elle parlerait avec son cœur et non avec logique.

Désormais proches l'un de l'autre, Karl se redressa et mit ses mains dans les poches, présentant cette allure décontractée qui lui allait si bien. Les deux se regardèrent un instant, en silence.

À l'expression qu'Alex affichait, Karl fut profondément soulagé. La fuite ou la crise de nerfs ne semblait plus envisageable. Leur conversation ne s'en passerait que mieux – en tout cas, ça lui donnerait davantage de courage que d'hésitations.

Un petit sourire éclairant son visage, Alex le regarda, ses grands yeux foncés plongés dans ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice...ou plutôt...d'autre chose...mais d'une chose que la jeune femme ne parvint à décrire à cet instant. En tout cas, une bonne nouvelle pour elle : Karl ne donnait pas l'impression de vouloir lui faire de reproches sur sa récente conduite.

Tous les deux demeurant gênés et silencieux, Alex prit son courage à deux mains et parla la première.

- Tu voulais me voir par rapport à hier, lança-t-elle timidement.  
- Heu...oui...marmonna Karl.

Oh la la, comme c'était dur ! Tellement plus dur que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Pourtant, il ne s'agissait que de faire quelques phrases - soit une simple succession de mots qui lui trottaient dans la tête depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que tout ça lui soit devenu familier. Mais ces phrases-là revêtaient une telle importance, que les dire lui demanderait en fin de compte davantage de courage que ce qu'il lui en aurait fallu pour affronter une équipe entière à lui tout seul. En outre, rentrer de suite dans le vif du sujet la ferait fuir, il en avait le pressentiment. Mais bredouiller trois heures sans rien lâcher de consistant risquait de lui faire se demander sérieusement ce qu'il lui voulait... Heureusement, il n'eut pas trop à se tracasser car pour le moment, Alex semblait avoir elle aussi des choses à lui dire – et elle semblait surtout un peu moins gauche que lui pour le faire.

- A ce propos, poursuivit-elle d'une petite voix en se tordant les doigts, tu sais...enfin...la façon dont je me suis conduite...je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Tu n'y étais pour rien...

Elle sentit ses joues lui brûler d'embarras - à tel point qu'elle acheva sa déclaration en baissant la tête tellement elle trouvait ça gênant.

- Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, répondit aussitôt Karl d'une manière un peu brusque.

Alex releva aussitôt son visage mais ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer le jeune homme, incrédule. Pourquoi s'excusait-il ? Après tout, il n'avait rien fait de mal. Son attitude avait même été plus que correcte et patiente avec elle...Évidemment, Karl ne voyait pas les choses sous cet angle.

- Si...si j'avais su plus tôt mieux interpréter certaines choses, poursuivit-il lentement, tout ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. Tu n'aurais pas été obligée de te retrancher derrière tes dernières limites pour ensuite exploser comme tu l'as fait. Je ne voyais que mes problèmes et plus le reste...

Même si son regard était tourné vers Alex, ses yeux étaient dans le vague et son ton rêveur. C'était bizarre, car la jeune femme voyait tout à fait où Karl voulait en venir, mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas trop comment y réagir. C'est vrai qu'elle n'eut aucune difficulté à le suivre dans ses propos parce que finalement, quitte à replonger dans ses sentiments, c'était bien ce qu'elle avait vécu...Mais elle songea nostalgique que désormais, il lui suffisait de le reconnaître, pour déclarer aussitôt que ce n'était plus...que tout ça avait été aussi fugace qu'un rêve...

Parvenant à s'extraire de ces pensées, la jeune femme se ressaisit aussitôt et se questionna : « Pourquoi diable l'emmenait-il sur ce chemin ? »

De toute façon, elle n'était pas venu pour ça. Il fallait qu'elle se recentre immédiatement sur ce qui était important et qu'elle lui dise uniquement qu'elle était vraiment désolée et ne voulait pas le perdre. C'est tout.

- Non...Tu n'es pas responsable, insista-t-elle avec douceur, reprenant ainsi le fil de sa pensée. J'ai mal géré certains évènements et ai été injuste avec toi. J'ai seulement peur aujourd'hui, à cause de mon comportement, d'avoir abîmé notre amitié. Je voudrais tellement qu'on reste ami...c'est important pour moi tu sais...

Elle le regarda presqu'implorante, craignant que malgré le fait de compatir, il n'en soit arrivé à ce triste bilan. Mais Karl la regarda en esquissant un sourire.

- Je sais, et tu n'as pas à t'en faire de ce côté-là, la rassura-t-il. Parce que c'est tout autant important pour moi...et peut-être plus encore...

A ces mots, les premiers lourds de signification et ajoutés dans un murmure par le jeune homme, Alex marqua un blanc, puis parut légèrement désorientée. Décidément, beaucoup de choses ne se passaient pas comme elle s'y attendait et ça l'effraya un peu. Elle fronça les sourcils et hésita presque à demander, la voix légèrement étouffée :

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Karl s'était volontairement mis dans une position où il ne pouvait pas reculer (craignant de manquer de courage, il n'avait au moins plus le choix). Alors, il baissa les yeux et confessa pudiquement que...

- Que parfois les choses changent. Que parfois les gens peuvent prendre une importance qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonné. Et que... tu fais partie de ces gens-là pour moi...

Il releva la tête et observa Alex. Son regard était tout à la fois tendre et décidé, intense et inquiet. Dès lors, il espérait une réaction de la jeune femme se trouvant face à lui. Il espérait qu'Alex comprendrait...

Elle était abasourdie, essayant d'intégrer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ce que cela pouvait signifier pour elle, pour lui...Après tout ce qui s'était déjà passé...

Subitement, elle se sentit à nouveau trembler. Et malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit qui les entourait, elle savait ne pas trembler de froid, mais de la crainte d'entendre la suite. Elle tremblait parce qu'elle commençait à comprendre la signification du chemin emprunté. Elle tremblait comme peu de temps auparavant lorsqu'elle avait décidé de venir le rejoindre pour lui parler dans l'espoir d'éviter toute complication et de garder intacte leur amitié malgré son humeur changeante. Mais lui...lui avait à lui parler de toute autre chose que d'un simple énervement. De choses tellement moins anodines et tellement plus... Un malaise grandissant l'enveloppa. Elle baissa les yeux, déglutissant avec difficulté. Elle ne s'entendait plus respirer. Elle n'entendait même plus son cœur battre. Elle n'entendit que cette voix suave d'ordinaire si assurée, mais là si émue, poursuivre et lui déclarer ce qu'elle redoutait à présent d'entendre.

- Tu as pris une importance que je...qui fait que...tu comptes davantage à mes yeux que quiconque n'a jamais compté...

Ça y est, c'était dit, c'était fait. Il n'aurait su décrire son état, dire comment il se sentait maintenant. Il était tellement soulagé, mais tout autant effrayé par la réaction qu'Alex risquait d'avoir face à ses aveux.

Un silence lourd s'abattit soudain sur eux. Alex restait interdite. Elle savait qu'elle devait réagir, dire quelque chose. Elle devina qu'il la regardait et attendait...qu'il attendrait d'ailleurs tout le temps qu'il faudrait. Car ils avaient perdu toute notion de temps, d'espace, du monde qui les entourait. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux...

Soudain, tel un film très court, Alex vit défiler les derniers mois qu'elle venait de vivre devant elle. Depuis son départ de France pour poursuivre ses études à Hambourg, jusqu'à sa récente installation sur Munich, là où elle avait choisi de suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle et pour lequel elle avait écarté de son cœur cette brise d'attirance éprouvée l'espace d'un instant de sa vie pour Karl.

Karl...tellement persuadée qu'elle ne serait jamais à ses yeux qu'une amie...

A présent si désireuse et consciente de vouloir vivre pleinement avec Genzô, cette déclaration n'aurait dû que la surprendre et l'attrister de ne pouvoir y répondre. Alors pourquoi éprouva-t-elle un tel malaise ? Pourquoi restait-elle incapable de réagir ?...Genzô. Pensez à lui, à eux, à leur amour. Se raccrocher à ça comme elle s'était dit de le faire si tout lui échappait...Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore...? Pourquoi rien n'allait jamais comme il fallait ?

Rassemblant ses forces et le peu de souffle qui semblait demeurer dans sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait à présent trop fort pour le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, elle murmura, sans avoir la force de regarder Karl :

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

Elle put l'entendre soupirer avant de répondre.

- Ça fait des semaines, des mois que je l'ai sur mon cœur, sur ma conscience...que j'y pense et y repense jours et nuits. Alors oui, je sais ce que cela représente.

Il avait prononcé ces paroles d'une voix grave, solennelle. En posant sa question, Alex n'avait songé qu'aux conséquences que cela aurait sur leur relation. Mais Karl avait toujours pris plus que ça en compte : ce que deviendrait leur relation autant que les nombreux dégâts que cela pourrait avoir sur l'équipe...sur leur passage.

Alex sentit l'angoisse et l'affolement la gagner. Elle avait besoin de se calmer. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour ça – ce maudit temps qui lui faisait sans arrêt défaut. Dans ce genre de situation, il fallait agir au plus vite, mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire, plus quoi faire - et cela ne faisait qu'accentuer son mal-être.

Une petite voix s'éleva alors du très profond d'elle-même et l'implora de dire « non », simplement « non », puisque de toute façon il n'y avait que ça à dire...à dire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...avant que...Car Karl s'était rapproché un peu plus près encore et, délicatement, avait pris ses mains dans les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes malgré le froid, elles étaient douces...

Alex le regarda faire, sachant déjà ce qu'il risquait de se passer si elle n'intervenait pas. Mais impuissante, elle ne parvenait même plus à remuer les lèvres. Hypnotisée, ses yeux étaient désormais perdus dans les siens. Et ils se rapprochaient d'elle...doucement...tout doucement...ces beaux yeux bleus qui ne demandaient à briller que pour elle...

Et malgré la panique qui la submergeait, elle sentit soudain ses paupières commencer à se fermer, lentement, irrésistiblement...inexorablement...


	50. Flagrant délit ?

Les minutes défilaient aussi lentement que des heures et Rachel avait la furieuse impression de se transformer peu à peu en autocuiseur. Décidément, pour une « reprise », il faisait fort le Karl : laisser en plan sa petite-amie après seulement quelques instants de retrouvailles !

Frustrée d'être à ce point délaissée, humiliée de sentir le regard de ses plus proches voisins se poser aussi fréquemment que subrepticement sur elle - pour ensuite y aller de leur petit commentaire forcément déplacé - l'allemande décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ainsi, elle se leva avec toute la grâce et l'image sereine qu'elle était encore capable de véhiculer, et s'éloigna de la table où la majorité des convives avait maintenant pris place, pour aller mettre la main sur le malotru qu'elle était censée accompagner à ce dîner.

Seul le côté gauche de la table marqua un petit temps d'arrêt face à ce départ imprévu. Quelques ricanements discrets et autant de chuchotements accompagnèrent cette sortie, mais sans que Rachel n'y prête une importance particulière. En réalité, la quasi-totalité des joueurs avait été effarée de voir leur capitaine arriver en compagnie de la jeune femme, et nombre d'entre eux furent à cet instant - et d'une manière assez peu charitable - rassurés de constater que rien n'avait véritablement changé entre les deux. « La mélodie du malheur » venait simplement de reprendre...

Sur le côté droit par contre, seul Stefan nota cette nouvelle disparition. Il la nota mais se garda bien de la relever. Car devant lui, non-seulement la discussion entre Genzô et Shunko était loin d'être terminée et gagnait même en ampleur et auditoire – en effet, tous leurs voisins de siège se demandaient avec amusement lequel des deux aurait le dernier mot (même s'il y avait fort à parier que « papa Schneider » doive intervenir d'ici peu pour calmer les deux oiseaux rares), mais bien au-delà de cette distraction improvisée qu'il n'aurait pas tenu à arrêter de craindre de gâcher la joie de plusieurs, Stefan pensait à autre chose...A des craintes telles qu'il fut grandement soulagé que Genzô se retrouve trop occupé à cet instant pour remarquer et s'intéresser au comportement et à l'impatience de Rachel face à l'absence injustifiée de Karl.

Car de plus en plus convaincu qu'il se tramait quelque chose dans le dos de Genzô, Stefan ne s'imaginait que trop bien la réaction du japonais s'il s'était lui aussi mis en tête de partir à la recherche de son capitaine...pour tomber finalement en même temps sur sa petite-amie – ou vice-versa d'ailleurs. Non. Pour lui, il n'y avait quasiment plus de doute...

Le suédois se retrouva alors confronté à un véritable dilemme, à savoir : prévenir Genzô ou ne rien lui dire...? laisser éventuellement les choses aller trop loin ou lâcher prématurément une bombe...? Son principal problème : Genzô et Karl étaient tous les deux ses amis – sans parler du fait qu'il appréciait de plus en plus Alex. D'un point de vue « droiture de comportement », il savait que son devoir aurait été d'informer le plus diplomatiquement possible son gardien que quelque chose clochait peut-être. Mais au fond de lui, non-seulement commençait-il à douter sérieusement que cet avertissement puisse être utile - ayant trouvé les rapports entre le capitaine et le gardien du Bayern distants ce jour-là...et ceci n'étant pas sans raison - mais en plus, il gardait un maigre espoir (mais espoir tout de même) que tout puisse rentrer dans l'ordre et s'évaporer sans qu'il n'ait besoin d'intervenir et semer la pagaille.

Comme il aurait aimé voir réapparaître Rachel accompagnée de Karl dans les secondes qui suivirent pour que tous doutes s'estompent...mais évidemment, personne ne réapparut...

Ainsi, étant dans l'incapacité de faire un choix, sans l'alimenter, il décida de ne pas couper non-plus court à la discussion animée qui avait lieu devant lui, et espéra seulement – mais sans doute utopiquement - que tout ça ne se terminerait pas mal.

Et pourtant...

* * *

Elle put sentir son souffle léger et tiède proche de ses lèvres. Elle pouvait le deviner à quelques centimètres seulement de sa peau. Et dans ce vaste océan, deux yeux apparurent soudain. Deux yeux bleus qui, petit-à-petit, prirent une forme allongée, en amande, et devinrent ensuite de plus en plus foncés. Elle pouvait à présent deviner de grands yeux noirs...et un regard qui appartenait à la seule personne à qui elle laisserait jamais poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...la seule personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle, et à qui elle ne voulait pas faire de mal...à qui elle ne voulait plus en faire.

- Genzô...

Revenant brusquement à elle, comme si l'évocation de cette pensée lui avait permis de reprendre ses esprits, Alex se retrouva face à Karl, qui s'était spontanément reculé en entendant murmurer le prénom du japonais et la dévisageait à présent, insondable.

La magie était rompue, le charme n'opérait plus. Ils restèrent alors silencieux, incapables de penser, de parler, vivant violemment ce qui venait de se passer et attendant de s'en être un tant soit peu remis pour constater ce qu'il en était et en serait désormais entre eux...

Karl tendit un bras et prit appui contre le mur à côté de lui. Tête baissée, fixant le sol, il soupira profondément tandis qu'Alex s'adossa contre la façade du restaurant et plongea son visage dans ses mains.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent avant que Karl n'ose enfin se redresser et ne regarde Alex, inquiet. Son visage toujours masqué par ses doigts, elle hocha lentement la tête, essayant de chasser les images coupables qui s'imposaient à elle.

« Je suis désolée Karl...je ne peux pas...je ne _veux_ pas... », avant de fondre en larmes et d'ajouter : « ...pardonne-moi ! ».

Comment aurait-il pu lui en vouloir ? Désemparé et se plaçant, dans un réflex protecteur, davantage dans la peau du fautif que dans celle de celui à consoler, Karl ne fit pas cas du fragile refus que tenta de lui opposer la jeune femme, et la pris dans ses bras en espérant pouvoir la réconforter du mieux qu'il le pouvait encore, malgré qu'il fut...

Il aurait voulu lui dire que c'était fini, trouver les mots magiques pour apaiser sa détresse. Bizarrement, lui, était comme détaché de tout cela. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer, il n'était pas déchiré. Il savait que sa tristesse ne viendrait que plus tard, quand il réaliserait enfin qu'il était véritablement seul. Pour le moment, il demeurait là, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Je suis désolé »... « C'est rien, t'inquiète pas ». Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu exprimer qui ne paraisse pas outrageusement insuffisant aux yeux de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras...?

Il regrettait. Mais en aurait-il été de même s'ils s'étaient embrassés et avaient décidé de faire front ensemble ? Non. Certainement pas. Pour y avoir si longuement réfléchi, il savait... Mais la voir pleurer de la sorte, effondrée, le touchait davantage que tous les reproches ou autres animosités que son comportement risquait de lui valoir dans un futur proche.

Néanmoins, pour le moment incapable d'extérioriser justement ses émotions, il ne put que serrer Alex contre lui, devinant ses larmes couler dans un épais silence. Silence qui ne fut rompu qu'au moment où...

- Je peux savoir ce que vous foutez, là ?

Rachel était plantée devant la porte d'entrée, droite comme un I, les bras croisés, une expression d'intense fureur dessinée sur son visage...visage qui avait perdu toutes traces de sa bonne éducation.

Elle avait commencé par chercher Karl dans les pièces où du monde se trouvait encore, l'imaginant y discuter de choses et d'autres, avant de faire – à contre cœur et à cours d'idées - le pied de grue devant les toilettes pour hommes, dans lesquelles elle s'était finalement résignée à passer la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte pour s'assurer de la présence (ou absence) de son petit-ami. Soulagée de surcroît, de ne pas avoir eu à justifier auprès de qui que ce soit cette posture humiliante, elle regagnait la salle à manger où elle espérait vaguement retrouver Karl, quand elle fut attirée par des bruits plus ou moins perceptibles - mais trahissant néanmoins la présence de personnes – filtrant au travers d'une fenêtre restée entr'ouverte et provenant donc de l'extérieur. Sa quête et sa curiosité l'incitèrent alors à regarder ce qu'il s'y passait...

Dans un premier temps, elle était restée trop ahurie pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais le temps de reprendre son souffle - et de sentir un ulcère commencer à la ronger - et elle ne s'était pas gênée pour signaler sa présence auprès de ces deux personnes qui ne semblaient se soucier de rien d'autre que de mettre tendrement terme à une rencontre des plus indécentes.

En réaction à son intervention immanquable, sans mot dire, Karl se redressa un peu plus, bombant fièrement le torse, et fixa Rachel avec froideur et distance. Alex s'était alors instantanément dégagée des bras du jeune homme pour aller se réfugier contre le mur, cachant à nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Ses larmes désormais taries firent alors place à un sentiment tout aussi puissant et redouté que le désarroi : la peur. Être surpris. Maintenant que le temps, l'espace, le monde autour d'eux avaient repris leurs droits, c'était bien ce qu'elle redoutait le plus...et qui arriva...

A cet instant, Karl se faisait déjà bien suffisamment de reproches pour ne pas y ajouter en plus la poltronnerie. Il ferait donc face, bien décidé à défendre Alex, à la préserver de quelques médisances, de quelques malveillances que ce soit.

Et à l'évidence, la jeune française aurait besoin d'une telle protection. Car loin de se sentir l'âme vaillante prête à partir au combat, elle aurait préféré se glisser dans un trou de souris pour y disparaître. Bien au-delà de pouvoir justifier ce qu'il venait d'arriver, elle ne se sentait même pas la force de croiser, et encore moins de soutenir, le regard de la personne qui l'observait si durement depuis le pas de la porte.

C'était comme s'ils avaient été surpris en flagrant délit, laissant libre cours aux spectateurs d'interpréter leurs agissements. Les choses en prirent une tout autre dimension, plus tragique encore.

- Alors ? insista Rachel, avec une colère non-dissimulée tout en descendant lentement les deux marches qui permettaient d'accéder à l'intérieur du restaurant.

Karl la regarda s'avancer, toute conquérante, avant de lui répondre dans un calme relatif – la contrariété et l'agacement bouillonnant dangereusement en lui – et avec guère de ménagement, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se mêler de ses affaires et qu'elle ferait plutôt mieux de retourner vite fait d'où elle venait.

- Pardon ? s'indigna Rachel qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Non mais tu ne t'imagines pas que je vais laisser passer ça ? dit-elle ironique et amère en regardant tour à tour son « petit-ami » et Alex - qui semblait se recroqueviller sur elle-même à mesure que le ton montait et que la voix de Rachel se faisait de plus en plus proche.  
- Et « laisser passer » quoi, s'il te plaît ? reprit aussitôt Karl glacial, sans bouger d'un centimètre.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que Rachel était en train de penser, ce que n'importe qui se serait imaginé d'ailleurs après les avoir trouvés dans une position équivoque. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de laisser s'installer de fausses vérités...aussi difficile que cela pourrait l'être, aussi paradoxal que ça l'était compte tenu des sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour Alex. Et en effet...

- Tu me prends pour une abrutie ou quoi ? aboya Rachel. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris votre petit manège à tous les deux ?

L'allemande était hors d'elle, débordante de colère, de rancœur..

- Tout ce temps où tu m'as faite poireauter en me laissant penser que tu faisais le point, alors qu'en réalité, pendant ce temps-là justement, tu te tapais tranquillement la nana de ton meilleur ami ! Et là, maintenant que je vous surprends dans les bras l'un de l'autre, tu crois que je vais fermer les yeux et ma gueule, et retourner sagement m'asseoir sur ma chaise comme si de rien n'était et manger ma salade ? Mais tu débloques complet mon pauvre !

« ..._tu te tapais la nana de ton meilleur ami_... » Alex eut un haut-le-cœur à l'entente de ce qui ne pouvait qu'être déduit ou extrapolé après la vision de pareille scène. Karl, lui, aurait trucidé Rachel sur place s'il en avait eu les moyens.

- Ne t'avise pas de redire une chose pareille...grinça-t-il d'une voix lourde, chargée de menaces.

Mais Rachel n'y fut pas sensible.

- Et pourquoi ? le provoqua-t-elle. Ça te dérange d'entendre la vérité peut-être ? Môssieur à les oreilles sensibles ? se moqua-t-elle acidement.  
- Non, je n'ai pas les oreilles sensibles ! s'emporta finalement Karl. Mais toi, tu es simplement trop conne pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, même si je te l'expliquais pendant des heures, c'est tout !  
- Je suis trop...quoi ? s'étrangla Rachel. Espèce de...Comment oses-tu encore me parler comme tu le fais après de tels agissements ? hurla-t-elle. T'as honte de rien, hein ? Non-seulement tu me trompes ouvertement, mais en plus tu...  
- Tu es sourde ou quoi ? la coupa sèchement Karl en articulant exagérément. Il n'y a eu aucun agissement ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé avec... Oh ! et puis merde ! Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Pars d'ici maintenant, ça ne te regarde pas !

Et le ton montait, montait... Les deux ne faisaient plus cas de rien, pas même d'Alex dont ils semblaient carrément avoir occulté momentanément la présence. Celle-ci n'osait de toute façon plus bouger. Totalement dépassée par les évènements et submergée par l'angoisse, elle priait pour ne pas être prise à parti.

Toujours à l'abri derrière ses mains, elle gardait ses yeux fermés, les serrant si fort qu'elle en ressentait des picotements dans ses paupières...comme si ça aurait pu dresser un mur entre _elle_ et _eux_...comme si ça aurait eu la vertu de mettre un terme à tout ça...Et même si ça n'avait pu mettre qu'une sourdine sur la dispute entre Karl et Rachel, ça aurait déjà été bien...tellement bien...

Car depuis l'intérieur du restaurant, et plus précisément depuis la salle où l'équipe du Bayern était reçue, on ne pouvait certes pas entendre l'intégralité de la joute, mais durant les moments relativement calmes, certains mots ou fragments de phrase prononcés plus hauts que les autres devenaient parfaitement audibles.

- Et bien ! Il y a en qui sont en train de passer un sale quart d'heure on dirait, plaisanta soudain à haute voix l'un des convives, attirant l'attention de la tablée.

La remarque fut ponctuée par quelques regards amusés. Pourtant dans cette ambiance bon enfant, quelqu'un s'alarma. Ça lui sembla trop gros pour que cela échappe plus longtemps à Genzô : il, donc d'autres aussi, avait parfaitement reconnu la voix de Rachel, et malgré que le japonais ne fut pas encore tout à fait venu à bout d'un chinois particulièrement coriace, d'ici quelques instants, il ferait des rapprochements qui...

A peine en était-il arrivé à ce malheureux constat, que Stefan croisa le regard interrogateur et suspicieux de Genzô...et ne put le soutenir. Désolé, mais incapable d'intervenir pour tenter de minimiser quoi que ce soit, le suédois soupira et se détourna, confirmant ce que son ami n'avait que trop en tête...

Et dans la seconde qui suivit, renonçant à toute discrétion, le japonais ne fit ni une, ni deux, et se leva brusquement sous le regard médusé de ses collègues, bien décidé à aller voir par lui-même ce qu'il se passait dehors, et mettre un terme à tout ça...

Sur la courte distance qu'il parcourut jusqu'à la sortie, il ne remarqua même pas qu'Alex était absente du décor ouvragé qu'offrait le hall d'entrée du restaurant. Il ne le remarqua même pas, parce qu'au fond de lui, il savait déjà qu'elle ne se trouvait pas là...


	51. Comprendre

La scène lui parut d'abord étrange, presque surréaliste...bien qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à une ambiance particulièrement festive.

Il trouva Karl et Rachel debout, face à face à moins de deux mètres, chacun affichant une expression d'intense antipathie pour l'autre. Quant à Alex, à force de se ratatiner, elle avait fini par se retrouver accroupie, appuyée contre la façade du restaurant, le visage toujours masqué. Comme si plus rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre, elle n'eut aucune réaction - pas même un léger soubresaut - lorsque Karl cria une nouvelle fois à Rachel de dégager...ce à quoi l'allemande n'obéit pas, se contentant de rester de glace, en respirant aussi fort que ce que sa colère le provoquait.

Témoin silencieux, Genzô resta un instant ahuri puis s'avança discrètement jusqu'à hauteur de Rachel.

Il aurait presque eu l'impression de déranger s'il n'y avait pas eu la présence, de prime abord « insolite », d'Alex en ces lieux. Cette présence qui, compte tenu des évènements, de ses craintes, de ses soupçons, eut rapidement l'effet d'une main qui le gifla violemment d'abord, pour aller s'emparer de ses entrailles ensuite – entrailles qu'elle prit un plaisir sadique à tordre douloureusement en tous sens. Comment ne pas s'imaginer qu'Alex était mêlée à tout ça ? Comment ne pas...?

Ayant enfin remarqué sa présence, les deux allemands tournèrent brusquement leur regard vers le japonais. L'expression de leur visage changea instantanément du tout au tout. L'animosité et l'emportement qui submergeaient jusqu'à présent Karl disparurent, laissant place à un sentiment de mal-être, contrairement à Rachel, qui, n'ayant plus rien à perdre, se réjouit de la venue inespérée de cette quatrième personne. Un immense sourire aussi singulier que mauvais se dessina alors sur son visage, étirant ses lèvres minces. Elle regardait Genzô, réalisant qu'il serait son ultime et plus redoutable moyen de vengeance.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, le japonais resta muet, attendant, observant alternativement Karl ou Rachel, en fonction de qui prenait la parole.

- Et bien c'est parfait ! s'exclama finalement en première une Rachel triomphante. Maintenant, nous sommes au complet ! Il ne manquait plus que toi, dit-elle en fixant le japonais, le regard exalté.  
- Rachel...menaça lourdement Karl. Méfie-toi de ce que tu vas dire...

Tandis que l'allemande ne prêta aucune attention à cette mise en garde - n'ayant pas l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin – pour la première fois, Alex dégagea timidement ses mains de devant ses yeux et put ainsi découvrir, à son grand malheur, Genzô qui les avait rejoints et qui s'apprêtait à entendre...

- Allons Karl, insista Rachel d'une voix aussi doucereuse que féroce, tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait être au courant lui aussi ?

Elle semblait prendre un véritable plaisir à ménager le suspense jusqu'au bout. L'effet n'en serait que plus spectaculaire, plus violent...

- Car après tout, poursuivit-elle, nous sommes tous autant concernés les uns que les autres par vos...petites cachotteries sentimentales, cracha-t-elle en posant cette fois-ci son regard dégoûté sur Alex.

Cette dernière déclaration eut véritablement l'effet d'une bombe. D'une bombe qui explosa dans le cœur de Genzô, le clouant sur place...clouant tout le monde sur place...

Et ce n'est qu'une fois écoulées les longues secondes nécessaires à l'assimilation de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, que le japonais regarda sa petite-amie, hébété, puis rapidement en quête d'un démenti de sa part - car incapable de croire un seul instant une chose pareille. Oui, bien sûr il avait émis des doutes, mais ce n'était finalement que des spéculations, des incertitudes qui pouvaient être à tout moment remises en cause et laissaient ainsi inconsciemment la porte ouverte à d'autres explications moins pénibles. Cette absence de preuve avait un côté rassurant...

Mais maintenant qu'il se retrouvait là, dans cette situation, mis devant un fait apparemment accompli, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait, qu'il ne voulait pas y croire...qu'il ne pourrait probablement jamais se résoudre à une telle chose. Alors, il plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Alex. Elle, il la croirait. Si elle lui disait que Rachel racontait n'importe quoi, il la croirait...ça lui suffirait. Il avait juste besoin de...

Mais tandis qu'il attendait, fébrile, une réponse ou tout autre acte destiné à le rassurer, il ne vit apparaître dans le regard de sa petite-amie qu'une expression navrée qui acheva de l'abattre.

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire bêtement la vérité, qu'il ne s'était rien passé ?...certains auraient pu en jurer...Rien de répréhensible n'avait été commis. Alors pourquoi Alex avait-elle eu cette réaction ?

Parce qu'au-delà de son état émotionnel sérieusement endommagé qui aurait suffi à annihiler le moindre de ses mouvements, de cette sensation de ne plus rien maîtriser, de tout ce qui ne cessait de mal tourner malgré sa bonne volonté et qui contribuait par là même à la décourager de faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, la jeune femme ne le pouvait pas. À ses yeux, ça aurait été un mensonge. Car malgré tout, elle se sentait fautive.

Fautive pour l'ambiguïté des sentiments qu'elle avait récemment ressenti. Fautive de n'avoir su écouter cette petite voix qui l'avait implorée de simplement dire « non ». Et puis, il y avait Karl. En l'état actuel des choses, elle ne savait trop comment rapporter ce qu'il venait de se passer et craignait de l'accabler plus qu'autre chose...et ça non-plus, elle ne le voulait pas.

Voilà pourquoi elle aurait été bien en peine de dire que tout ça n'était pas vrai. Et quant aux fausses vérités terribles qui découleraient inévitablement de son silence, elle n'était de toute façon plus en état d'aller jusqu'à anticiper sur ça...

Genzô baissa la tête, totalement démoli. C'est tout son monde qui s'écroulait, toute sa vie...et il aurait pu s'effondrer sur lui-même à cet instant si la voix douce et légèrement craintive de Karl ne lui avait pas soudain vrillé les tympans et provoqué, à l'opposé, un accès de colère tel qu'il eut sur lui, l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

- Genzô...écoute, je...commença l'allemand.

Mais le regard foudroyant que lui jeta le japonais le fit non-seulement taire, mais reculer d'un pas. Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette explication. Genzô était trop choqué et meurtri. Rien de ce que pourrait lui dire Karl ne le rassurerait ou le convaincrait en aucune manière.

Rachel, elle, était toute à sa joie. Quel doux châtiment que de voir son « ex » dans cette position. Après tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire vivre, après tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire endurer, quel juste retour aux choses ! Et dans la continuité de ses émotions, elle se tourna ensuite vers Alex, la couvrant d'un regard cruel et dominant.

Et elle ne fut pas la seule à l'observer. Genzô posa à son tour ses yeux sur sa petite-amie, froid, distant, implacable. Pire que tout ce que la française avait pu ressentir la première fois où elle avait rencontré le gardien...

Le cerveau complètement vide, dénuée de la moindre volonté, Alex en était arrivée à un point où elle aurait aimé qu'ils la laissent juste là et qu'ils l'oublient...et qu'_il_ l'oublie. Toute cette histoire lui donnait furieusement envie de vomir. Pitié ! qu'on la laisse tranquille et qu'on ne lui demande plus rien. Mais malheureusement pour elle...

- Alex. Lève-toi, on rentre.

...Genzô ne semblait pas partager sa vision des choses et souhaitait à l'évidence se retrouver seul à seul avec elle. Sa voix, dépourvue d'affection, fit tressaillir la jeune femme toujours accroupie. Insensible à sa réaction, Genzô ne broncha pas et patienta quelques secondes.

- S'il te plaît, ne me force pas à me répéter, siffla-t-il finalement dangereusement.  
- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! s'emporta soudain Karl. Elle ne le mérite pas !

Alors que les deux filles, pour le coup spectatrices, craignirent de voir la suite dégénérer, Genzô prit une profonde inspiration – nécessaire pour conserver un minimum son sang-froid -, s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers l'allemand qu'il se contenta de toiser, avant de lui lâcher sèchement :

- Toi, n'aggrave pas la situation...ni ton cas...

Pourtant, Karl ne semblait pas décidé à en rester là et s'apprêtait à revenir à la charge afin de prendre la défense d'Alex, lorsque cette dernière se leva enfin et adressa un regard de silence à Karl. Fataliste, elle croisa son regard navré, tourna la tête lorsqu'elle passa devant Rachel, et la baissa lorsqu'elle arriva devant Genzô.

- Dépêche-toi, murmura-t-il sans la regarder, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Alex étouffa un spasme et commença à marcher en direction du parking où étaient stationnés les véhicules des joueurs.

Rachel et Karl ne firent pas un geste, pas un commentaire. Ils regardèrent Alex s'éloigner lentement pendant que Genzô rentrait une dernière fois dans le restaurant pour aller y récupérer ses affaires et celles de sa petite-amie.

* * *

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la salle-à-manger sitôt que le japonais y fit son apparition. L'assemblée en était alors à se demander ce qu'il se passait dehors, tandis que Shunko bombardait littéralement Stefan de questions - ce-dernier étant resté trop silencieux, trop grave alors que tout le monde autour de lui s'agitait, pour ne pas en savoir un tant soit peu. Mais le suédois ne manifesta un signe d'intérêt qu'en voyant Genzô s'approcher de la table. Il l'interrogea du regard, le japonais comprit...et ne lui adressa en retour qu'un imperceptible mais éloquent hochement de tête. Il prit ensuite leur veste et sac et s'en alla sans adresser le moindre geste aux autres – qui n'osèrent de toute façon pas lui demander ce qu'il en était.

Une fois Genzô disparu, à la nouvelle surprise générale, c'est Stefan qui se leva dans l'intention de sortir rejoindre son capitaine. Alors qu'il franchissait les portes de la salle, Franck Schneider se leva et s'exclama, totalement abasourdi par tout ce remue-ménage :

- Mais bon sang Stefan ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ?  
- C'est rien coach, soupira le suédois en se retournant vers lui. Restez là, ça va aller...

Comme il s'en était douté, il ne trouva que Karl et Rachel dehors. La jeune femme n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le départ de Genzô et d'Alex. Son expression satisfaite avait disparu de son visage. Elle paraissait désormais maussade. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois sa courte et fausse joie passée, il ne resterait rien de bon de tout cela et que personne n'en sortirait vainqueur. Elle avait définitivement perdu Karl et n'avait donc plus rien à faire ici.

A l'arrivée de Stefan, elle lui lança un regard curieux puis retourna dans l'établissement. Le suédois vint alors s'asseoir aux côtés de son ami - qui avait pris place là où se trouvait Alex il y a encore quelques minutes. La tête appuyée légèrement en arrière contre le mur, il aurait été difficile de dire si Karl pensait, regardait les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel, dormait les yeux ouverts ou était simplement triste... Aucune réaction, aucune émotion n'émanait de lui. Il était là, c'est tout.

Stefan soupira en s'asseyant mais ne dit rien et ne l'accabla pas plus de regards sévères. Il n'y eut aucune réprimande, aucune brimade. Il pensa que ce que venait de vivre Karl valait toutes les engueulades du monde. Alors, il resta silencieusement à côté de lui, juste en marque de soutien, juste pour qu'il sache qu'il ne se retrouvait finalement pas tout à fait seul...

* * *

Apparemment, ils rentraient chez eux.

Jamais Alex ne s'était sentie si mal. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il abandonnée sur place ? Était-ce pour avoir une explication entre quatre yeux ou pour être plus à son aise pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait désormais d'elle ?

Impossible de décrire le malaise grandissant qui s'emparait peu à peu de la jeune femme et la tétanisait. Elle avait l'impression qu'on la menait vers l'échafaud pour y procéder à l'exécution de son couple avant même d'avoir eu droit à un jugement... d'avoir eu le droit de se défendre - bien qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de...

Alors, la petite voix s'éleva à nouveau et tenta de l'inciter à parler, à dire ce qu'il en était, maintenant. Rester dans pareil mutisme ne faisait que compliquer sa situation, elle en avait enfin pris conscience. C'était comme reconnaître une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise. Mais non-seulement ses lèvres semblaient scellées pour l'éternité, mais elle avait cette horrible intuition que si elle essayait de dire quoi que ce soit, Genzô se montrerait plus hostile que jamais à ses paroles. Elle redoutait tant de l'entendre lui faire des reproches, lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait pu le décevoir... lui dire que c'était fini entre eux.

Alors qu'elle pensait avoir trouvé les portes du paradis, elle avait foncé tête baissée vers ce qui s'avéra être son enfer.

On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit du moteur tandis que la voiture roulait et se rapprochait de leur domicile. Genzô demeura silencieux durant tout le trajet. Il n'avait plus adressé la moindre parole ou le moindre regard à Alex depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant. Trop de choses l'assaillaient en même temps. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

Pour le moment, il se laissait plus guider par ses habitudes qu'autre chose. Pourtant, quand ils se retrouveraient tous les deux dans leur appartement, il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas faire comme d'habitude...parce qu'il s'était passé des choses graves...parce que son couple était en pleine crise, en danger...parce qu'il ignorait même seulement s'ils formaient encore un couple.

Qu'est-ce qu'Alex avait l'intention de faire ? Qu'est-ce lui, avait l'intention de faire ? Si elle voulait le quitter, comment y survivrait-il ? Si elle voulait rester, le souhaitait-il toujours ? Elle l'avait trahi...ils l'avaient trahi...Cet acte lui paraissait toujours tellement impensable, impossible...impardonnable.

Soudain, sans même s'en être rendu compte, il constata que sa voiture était garée à sa place de parking attribuée. C'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre avait conduit pour lui ce soir-là. Le moteur était coupé, pourtant aucun des deux occupants du véhicule ne donnait l'impression d'être arrivé à bon port, ou plus exactement, aucun des deux ne savait quel comportement adopter maintenant que les habitudes n'avaient plus lieu d'être. Une chose était néanmoins certaine pour le japonais, il supportait mal la présence d'Alex pour le moment. Il décrocha donc sa ceinture et descendit de la sportive sans prêter d'attention particulière à sa passagère.

Une fois la portière claquée, Alex s'autorisa enfin à prendre une profonde inspiration destinée à la calmer. Son angoisse n'en retomba pas pour autant, mais le fait de ne plus avoir Genzô à ses côtés lui procura un ridicule sentiment de soulagement.

Mis à part ses lèvres qui avaient réussi à s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer de l'air, elle n'avait fait aucun mouvement. Sa ceinture était toujours bouclée, ses genoux étaient toujours étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre, ses mains crispées l'une dans l'autre. Elle aurait volontiers envisagé rester dans cette voiture des heures entières, tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour trouver le courage d'affronter Genzô et lui parler. Mais une fois encore, le jeune homme ne sembla pas disposé à lui laisser ce temps de répit. Elle entendit distinctement des pas résonner sur le sol du parking couvert et se rapprocher d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sursaute en sentant sa portière s'ouvrir.

- Tu as l'intention de passer la nuit ici ? lui demanda une voix plus calme mais toujours dénuée d'affection ou du moindre sentiment – sauf peut-être de l'agacement.

Alex ne le regarda pas et lentement, un peu tremblante, déclipsa sa ceinture et descendit à son tour, gardant une tête baissée qui l'empêcha de juger de l'expression qu'affichait Genzô. Elle le suivit docilement jusqu'aux ascenseurs, incapable d'agir ou de faire quelque chose d'intelligent.

La montée jusqu'au troisième étage s'avéra ensuite être une nouvelle épreuve tant l'atmosphère était lourde dans cet espace confiné. Mais Alex redoutait surtout de se retrouver dans leur appartement, où, une fois la porte fermée, elle n'aurait d'autre choix que de s'expliquer. Elle réalisait qu'elle aurait, après son attitude comparable à un aveu non-dit, les plus grandes difficultés à convaincre Genzô qu'il ne s'était pas passé ce qu'il s'imaginait, qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté la table en ce début de soirée dans un autre but que de clarifier une situation qui lui permettrait de ne plus jamais avoir d'inquiétudes au sujet de Karl...et d'elle-même. Animée de bonnes intentions, tout était alors parti à vau-l'eau et maintenant, elle était au bord du désastre.

Arrivés sur le palier, Genzô ouvrit la porte et la laissa entrer, le visage fermé. Se tortillant les doigts comme elle seule savait le faire, Alex se dirigea immédiatement vers le salon – impensable d'envisager prendre le chemin de la chambre ou de la salle de bain pour s'y brosser les dents – où elle se tint droite près du canapé, au fond de la pièce, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude alors qu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer dans un bruit sourd.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle vit ensuite apparaître Genzô. Genzô qui se dirigea vers elle avant de s'arrêter à deux mètres pour s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face. Il se pencha en avant, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, les mains croisées posées contre sa bouche dans une posture de réflexion qu'il garda un court instant, avant de se passer une main sur le front en soupirant profondément.

Son regard était perdu. Lui qui avait toujours été aimant, certes avec un caractère un peu difficile parfois, mais toujours d'une grande sincérité, lui qui l'avait choyée plus que tout, il ne comprenait pas...il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu lui faire ça. Il avait besoin de savoir, quitte à souffrir à nouveau...

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors en fixant intensément la jeune femme.

Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait lui répondre serait déterminant. Mais avec tout ce qu'elle venait de voir, de subir et de faire subir, c'était le bazar le plus total dans sa tête. Elle ne savait même pas par quoi commencer. Pourtant, ce n'était plus le moment de jouer la muette.

- Je...je...Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, tenta alors vainement d'expliquer Alex. Avec Karl, ce n'est pas ça...ce n'est pas ce que tu crois...

Genzô baissa la tête et la remua lentement, un petit rictus dépité au coin des lèvres. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un mauvais film. Comme s'il s'était attendu à entendre les excuses caractéristiques de la femme volage. Sauf que là, il n'était pas dans un film et que la femme volage, en l'occurrence, c'était la sienne ! Exaspéré, il se leva d'un bond en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses et tourna délibérément le dos à Alex, se répétant encore et encore que tout ça n'était pas possible, pas réel...un simple mauvais rêve. De son côté, Alex voulait tellement qu'il comprenne. Mais elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer toujours un peu plus, chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Genzô...Je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle doucement. C'est vrai que ça a été compliqué, mais...c'est toi...c'est toi que j'aime...pas Karl. Je le sais...Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi...  
- Et ça veut dire quoi ça : « ça a été compliqué », « c'est toi que j'aime, je le sais » ? s'emporta soudain Genzô, contrastant avec la tentative d'apaisement d'Alex, laissant sortir toute la tristesse et la frustration qu'il avait en lui. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Alex eut un mouvement de recul mais s'apprêtait néanmoins à essayer de lui répondre. Mais à l'évidence, Genzô avait surtout besoin de vider son sac. Alex n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche qu'il poursuivait déjà sur autre chose.

- Enfin Alex ! Après tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble, tout ce qu'on a enduré ensemble, si quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous, pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? Pourquoi avoir attendu de...Pourquoi en être arrivé là...?

Sa voix se brisa.

- Parce que je pouvais m'en occuper toute seule, murmura la jeune femme. C'est ce que je voulais en tout cas...  
- Ah oui ? rétorqua Genzô ironique. Et toute cette période là, où je me suis mangé la citrouille à essayer de comprendre ce qui clochait chez toi ! Si c'était Hambourg, tes amis, tes études, même moi ! insista-t-il en se tapant le torse de l'index, aussi furieux qu'attristé. Tu m'as laissé là-dedans alors que tu savais très bien ce qui n'allait pas. Le problème, c'est qu'il y avait Karl et que tu m'avais sorti des bobards dont tu n'arrivais déjà plus à te dépêtrer !  
- C'n'est pas vrai ! s'écria Alex, le visage écarlate, les yeux brillants. Je ne t'ai jamais trompé ! J'ai toujours fait tout ce que je pouvais pour nous protéger de...  
- « Pour nous protéger » ? la coupa Genzô en s'étranglant. C'est une blague ? « Pour nous protéger » ? Regarde un peu où ça t'as conduit de _nous protéger :_ dans les bras de mon meilleur ami !  
- Ce n'est pas vrai ! hurla à nouveau Alex indignée avec ce sentiment de ne pas être entendue. Il ne s'est rien passé avec Karl !  
- Alors s'il ne s'est rien passé avec lui, dis-moi juste ce qu'il s'est passé tout court, Alex ! Je veux la vérité !

Genzô n'en pouvait plus. Il était prêt à exploser.

- Tu veux la vérité...?, reprit aussitôt Alex qui s'était brusquement arrêtée de crier et parlait à présent d'une voix calme, résignée.  
- Je veux la vérité, répéta fermement Genzô, lui aussi sur un ton singulièrement plus posé.

Alex expira longuement, tentant de maîtriser ses émotions, et essaya d'expliquer ce qu'il en était à Genzô malgré sa peur de le perdre s'il ne comprenait pas... Elle s'assit en face de lui sur l'autre fauteuil et chercha les mots les plus justes.

- J'ai eu des doutes. Oui, j'ai eu des doutes, des interrogations, reconnut-elle. Ta jalousie récurrente, les craintes de Maggie quant aux intentions que pouvait avoir Karl, sa gentillesse à lui, tout ce qui... J'étais mal par rapport à ça mais je n'avais personne à qui en parler, personne à qui me confier et qui aurait pu m'aider. Alors j'ai préfé...  
- Des doutes sur quoi ? ne put se retenir de l'interroger Genzô un tantinet agressif. Sur moi ? Sur lui ? Sur nous ?  
- Des doutes sur...moi, compléta tristement Alex. Des interrogations sur des émotions que j'éprouvais, des réactions que j'avais, et dont je cherchais la signification...

Elle se risqua alors non-seulement à être franche avec Genzô, mais également à l'observer. Mais aux vues du résultat, elle préféra plonger aussitôt ses yeux sur ses doigts entortillés et poursuivre sa phrase, avant qu'une quelconque insistance visuelle n'incite le japonais à exprimer haut et fort ce qui était en train de fomenter dans son esprit.

- Mais finalement, des soucis qui ne rimaient à rien...qui n'auraient même pas dû être, ajouta-t-elle avec un brin de nostalgie. Parce qu'au bout du compte, la seule personne qui ait jamais compté pour moi, quoi qu'il en soit, c'est toi.

Elle avait conclu sans précipitation, volontairement calmement malgré l'orage qui menaçait, espérant marquer ainsi le fait qu'elle était sûre de ce qu'elle avançait. Genzô continua de la regarder, silencieux, attentif.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Tu étais la dernière personne à qui je pouvais en parler Genzô, s'excusa Alex avec douceur. Je ne voulais pas que tu puisses penser un seul instant que je ne t'aimais plus ou même seulement moins, parce que mes doutes ne portaient pas sur notre amour. Et puis, il aura fallu un clash pour me faire réagir et sortir de tout ce dans quoi je m'étais engluée...

Elle le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, comme si ce geste aurait pu le convaincre de sa sincérité.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi et serais incapable de te tromper. Je te quitterais plutôt que de te trahir...parce que ça n'aurait aucun sens pour moi de rester avec une personne que je n'aimerais plus...

Le garçon soupira, indécis et resta silencieux pendant qu'Alex, assise sur le bord de son fauteuil, les mains jointes, priait pour que son petit-ami croit en elle et en sa fidélité...

Quelques instants plus tard, Genzô, qui semblait s'être un peu calmé, se racla nerveusement la gorge et se frotta à nouveau le front de la main.

- Et Rachel ? De quoi est-ce qu'elle parlait alors quand elle a fait allusion à de « petites cachotteries sentimentales » ?

Apparemment, Alex aurait besoin de rentrer toujours un peu plus dans les détails pour répondre aux inquiétudes de Genzô...et elle pouvait facilement le comprendre - même si elle s'en serait fort bien passée. Mais tant pis, la jeune femme lui dirait. Si ça lui permettait de sauver son couple, elle lui dirait.

- Rachel est arrivée au moment où...où Karl me tenait dans ses bras, avoua-t-elle en se doutant de l'accueil qu'allait recevoir cette révélation. Et comme ces derniers temps il s'est montré assez distant avec elle, elle a de suite cru qu'en fait, il la délaissait parce qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre...moi.  
- On se demande vraiment où elle est allée chercher tout ça, railla Genzô sans gêne. Mais, tu pourrais développer l'épisode du « il te tient dans ses bras » s'il te plaît ? grinça-t-il avec un rictus carnassier.

Mal à l'aise, Alex ne s'imagina que trop bien tout ce que Genzô pouvait s'imaginer à cet instant.

- Tu as compris qu'il n'avait jamais été question que je rappelle ma mère...?

Genzô lui adressa alors un bref sourire, satisfait qu'elle ne le prenne pas – ou plus - pour un imbécile.

- J'ai rejoint Karl au début du repas pour parler avec lui de l'accrochage que nous avions eu la veille, et pour m'excuser de m'être énervée contre lui...  
- ...attends attends attends, la coupa soudain Genzô. Vous aviez prévu de vous voir ?

Alex remua lentement la tête en signe de négation. Quant au japonais, en fonction de ce que lui disait sa petite-amie, des questions fusaient instantanément en tous sens dans sa tête. Mais au final, il pouvait y en avoir tellement en même temps qu'il oubliait carrément d'en poser certaines. En tout cas, il comprit enfin d'où venait le fameux « trou de mémoire de son capitaine » – si Alex et lui s'étaient vus et disputés la veille, il n'y avait effectivement pas de quoi s'en vanter !

- En fait...heu...Karl m'a envoyée un message me demandant de le rejoindre dehors pour me parler..., avoua doucement Alex.  
- Tiens donc ! s'exclama Genzô en croisant les bras.  
- J'y suis allée en songeant que finalement, au plus tôt ça serait fait, mieux ça serait...  
- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputés au fait ?  
- Oh...Je me suis plus défoulée sur lui que ce qu'on s'est disputé en vérité...

Genzô attendant un soupçon d'explication supplémentaire,

- Simplement parce que j'étais à nouveau mal lunée, je l'ai envoyé balader sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi...surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour, soupira Alex – tandis que Genzô se réjouissait intérieurement en imaginant la scène.  
- Et donc...? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous vous êtes _retrouvés_ ? insista le japonais.

Alex marqua un blanc, se demandant comment tourner la chose sans provoquer les foudres de son petit-ami.

- Et bien...il s'est avéré qu'en abordant le sujet, contrairement à ce que je craignais, il ne m'en voulait pas pour mes multiples sautes d'humeur, dit uniquement la française en risquant un petit sourire.

Ne voyant rien d'autre venir...

- Et du coup, heureux de constater que vous n'étiez pas fâchés, vous vous êtes jetés dans les bras l'un de l'autre et Rachel est arrivée à ce moment là. C'est ça ? se moqua ouvertement le japonais avec un air goguenard (il n'aurait jamais pu avaler un morceau pareil).

Alex en aurait presque ri si elle n'était pas aussi concernée. Elle remua à nouveau la tête et continua lentement.

- Il était en train de me consoler quand elle est arrivée, avoua-t-elle à un Genzô qui commençait à perdre un peu le fil dans tous ces rebondissements. En fait, au début, je pensais qu'on ne parlerait que de notre...querelle. Mais je m'étais trompée, déclara Alex qui avait recommencé à se tordre les doigts. Disons que par rapport au comportement que j'ai eu envers lui ces derniers temps, Karl avait pensé à certaines...choses pouvant expliquer cet état...et voulait aussi m'en parler.

Genzô se retint à grand peine de commenter – surtout qu'une petite analyse assez fine de la nature des « choses » en question l'aurait plus qu'intéressé. Mais tenant absolument à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, il préféra laisser parler Alex plutôt que de l'interrompre. Il sentait bien que c'était suffisamment difficile pour elle d'avancer – et pour lui de suivre.

- Alors...ben, c'est ce qu'on a fait...on a discuté...

Ça devenait quasiment impossible pour Alex d'aller plus loin. Pourtant, Genzô voulait savoir. Il devait savoir.

- Et... ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? demanda-t-il clairement avec une impatience accrue.

Alex répondit simplement : « Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. ».

- Et c'est pour ça qu'il te consolait dans ses bras ? l'interrogea Genzô, parfaitement incrédule. Parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé ? Y'a quelque chose qui cloche. Excuse-moi, mais je ne te suis pas trop là, trouve autre chose.

Le japonais serait sans pitié. Mais c'était nécessaire pour connaître la vérité afin de garder ou non confiance en sa petite-amie.

- Alors...? insista-t-il, pourquoi t'a-t-il consolée ?

Ses yeux noirs flamboyants étaient désormais braqués sur Alex...et ils ne la lâcheraient pas. Il sentait qu'il touchait au but. Elle allait craqué. Elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas lui résister. Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui brûler les yeux, mais plus que tout, elle ressentait ce besoin libérateur de lui dire la vérité. Elle espérait simplement qu'il...

- Alex ! Pour-quoi ?  
- Parce que j'avais peur ! Parce que j'avais honte de moi ! s'exclama Alex si brusquement que Genzô en sursauta presque. Après m'avoir parlée, m'avoir ouvert son cœur, si je ne tenais pas tant à toi, si je ne t'aimais pas toi, si fort, il aurait pu se passer quelque chose d'inexcusable, confessa-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots tandis que le japonais parvint à encaisser cette nouvelle révélation sans bondir. J'ai pleuré parce que j'avais de la peine pour Karl. Parce qu'il était sincère mais que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui...parce que c'est avec toi que je veux être, que je suis heureuse, personne d'autre. J'ai pleuré parce que je me suis trouvée indigne de toi, trop faible par rapport à la force dont tu as toujours fait preuve pour nous deux...

Il eut juste le temps d'entrapercevoir ses yeux rouges, ses lèvres frémissantes, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, faisant disparaître son visage derrière de longues mèches de cheveux.

- Quand Rachel est arrivée, murmura-t-elle, j'ai compris ce qui allait se passer. J'ai compris que j'avais encore tout fait de travers. Et puis...ça s'est envenimé, tu es arrivé et...et...je n'ai même pas été capable de...

Elle se tut, incapable d'en dire plus. Seul le bruit de quelques reniflements ponctués d'un hoquet parvinrent de derrière sa cascade de cheveux noisette. Genzô eut alors ce réflex de s'avancer vers elle pour la consoler...avant de se figer sur place. Il eut soudain la vision de Karl et Alex proches, très proches, beaucoup trop proches. Une envie de meurtre s'empara alors de lui.

- Donc si je comprends bien, Karl est amoureux de toi ? demanda-t-il au final assez sèchement pour mettre des mots simples sur toutes ces phrases explicatives à rallonges.

Alex acquiesça tout doucement de la tête. Ainsi, même s'il avait commencé à s'en douter depuis un petit moment déjà, à la confirmation de sa question, le japonais eut les pires difficultés à maîtriser sa respiration et l'envie de foncer chez l'allemand – ou n'importe où il pouvait se trouver d'ailleurs - pour lui foutre son point dans la gueule.

- Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ? ne put-il se retenir de demander à Alex, même si...  
- Non, affirma la jeune femme en dégageant de son visage les mèches collées par les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais...pas comme ça. Pas comme _nous_...insista-t-elle doucement.  
- Humm...Et je crois que c'est déjà beaucoup trop, commenta Genzô sarcastique - bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à avoir une réponse à sa remarque.  
- Mais il « sait » maintenant, continua effectivement Alex d'une petite voix comme si Genzô n'avait rien dit. Il sait que je te t'aime, et il ne fera rien. Il le respecte...  
- Ah parce que jusqu'à présent il avait un doute sur notre amour peut-être ? bondit Genzô, virulent. Comment ça, « il le respecte » ? Il n'a pas essayé de me piquer la personne que j'aime ? avec qui je vis ? Hé ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on parle de mon meilleur ami là ?

Il regardait Alex abasourdi, le visage déformé par le ressentiment. Face à cette réaction violente, Alex en avait glissé du rebord de son fauteuil.

- Je t'en prie Genzô...ne crie plus..., le supplia-t-elle alors désespérée, abandonnant tout espoir, ne voyant plus comment une fin heureuse pourrait s'offrir à eux.

Pourtant, contre toute attente, malgré ce qu'elle pensait, pour la première fois depuis ces longues minutes où ils étaient retournés chez eux et où le ton était monté de si nombreuses fois, le japonais entendit cette demande et s'apprêtait à y accéder.

Il était toujours énervé, tellement énervé. Mais il se rendit soudainement compte, ne serait-ce que par le fait d'entendre Alex, que sa colère n'était plus la même, qu'il n'en voulait plus à sa petite-amie...en tout cas, plus de la même façon, plus pour les mêmes raisons. Il la regarda enfin comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent : sans froideur ni distance. Ainsi, la voir dans cet état le blessa plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre en cette fin de soirée. Il était allé jusqu'au bout. Elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait savoir...et d'une certaine manière, ça l'avait rassuré...

Après...oui, ce qu'elle lui avait raconté était tarabiscoté, parfois tordu, mais non-seulement quitte à mentir, on pouvait facilement trouver des mensonges plus simples et plus cohérents, mais en plus - et surtout - il la connaissait malgré tout trop bien pour penser un seul instant qu'elle n'ait pas été sincère avec lui durant leur...petite discussion.

Finalement, il songea tristement qu'ils avaient dû autant souffrir l'un que l'autre dans cette histoire. Qu'aucun des deux n'avait eu le beau rôle au détriment de l'autre, et qu'il était vraiment temps d'en finir...

* * *

Maintenant que l'orage semblait s'éloigner, avec ce tempérament qui était le sien, Genzô se surprit même à espérer. À espérer qu'ils parviennent peut-être à surmonter cette épreuve. L'effroi qu'il avait éprouvé en s'imaginant trahi et privé de l'amour d'Alex avait disparu. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Bien entendu, de nombreux problèmes restaient à être réglés, mais pour le moment, le plus important était qu'ils se retrouvent. Il avait tellement eu peur de l'avoir perdue...tellement...

Alex était absente de la scène, perdue dans ses pensées chagrinantes, elle regardait sans le voir un motif du tapis sur lequel elle s'était retrouvée involontairement assise quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que Genzô s'approchait délicatement d'elle avec l'intention de la prendre dans ses bras, tout contre lui, pour la réconforter...et se réconforter lui-même aussi...

C'est au moment où le jeune homme s'apprêtait à s'asseoir à ses côtés, qu'Alex revint à l'instant présent et tourna vers lui un regard désolé, les yeux toujours un peu dans le vague.

- Si tu savais..., souffla-t-elle alors mélancolique. Je voudrais tellement qu'on soit simplement heureux tous les deux. Que tout redevienne comme avant...

Ce à quoi le japonais répondit par un petit sourire, mais beaucoup trop rapide et discret pour qu'il soit perçu.

- ...et aussi, que vous restiez amis avec Karl. Parce que vous l'êtes depuis si longtemps et que malgré tout, c'est un gentil garçon...

Ah là, ça eut plutôt l'effet inverse sur Genzô qui sentit instantanément un ressort brûlant rebondir douloureusement et outrageusement dans son estomac. Non seulement il ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce traître, mais alors qu'en plus, Alex en remette une couche, ça, ça eut le don de l'exaspérer au possible. Du coup, plutôt que de s'asseoir et de la prendre dans ses bras, il éprouva un impérieux besoin de prendre l'air.

Ainsi, il fit brusquement demi-tour et, sans donner la moindre explication, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte d'entrée, en récupérant au passage sur un petit meuble ses jeux de clefs de voiture et de l'appartement. Alarmée - et parfaitement sortie de ses rêveries - Alex se releva instantanément et, une main posée sur son cœur battant à tout rompre, interpella Genzô d'une voix suraigüe :

- Mais où vas-tu ?  
- Je sors ! Sinon je sens que je vais tuer quelqu'un !

Là-dessus, il claqua la porte derrière lui et ne s'intéressa même pas de savoir si l'ascenseur était « stationné » ou non à son étage - les escaliers étaient tout indiqués pour son état de nervosité.

Alors qu'il arrivait au sous-sol qui faisait office de parking, il repensa à la dernière intervention d'Alex. Elle était vraiment incroyable ! Après tout ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, se débrouiller encore à trouver des circonstances atténuantes à quelqu'un comme Karl ! S'il ne la connaissait pas autant « petite sœur des pauvres », il aurait même pu penser qu'elle se foutait carrément de lui. En attendant, tant pis pour elle, elle attendrait qu'il soit calmé et rentré pour avoir un câlin ! Ça lui ferait les pieds !

* * *

Debout près de son canapé, déboussolée, sa main restée posée machinalement sur sa poitrine, là où son cœur battait toujours trop fort, Alex garda les yeux rivés durant de longues minutes sur cette porte d'entrée qui venait de laisser partir l'unique personne qui comptait à ses yeux, qui comptait plus que tout. Il avait préféré s'en aller... Qu'il l'ait crue ou non, cela n'avait plus d'importance : elle avait tout détruit.

Fini...c'était fini...Genzô était parti...


	52. Fugue

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ? Tu rentres avec moi ?  
- Non merci. Je crois que je vais plutôt rentrer chez moi...  
- Si t'as besoin, n'hésite pas. T'as mon numéro.  
- Merci...

* * *

Genzô n'avait pas une idée précise de l'endroit où il comptait se rendre. Il avait seulement besoin de souffler, d'être seul, tranquille...pouvoir faire le vide. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir vécu plusieurs jours condensés en une seule soirée. Et quelle soirée...Il ignorait encore comment il se comporterait lundi à l'entraînement avec Karl. A vrai dire, il n'y avait même pas songé. Son esprit était pour le moment tourné vers Alex. Quand il pensait aux motivations qui l'avaient incité à venir en Europe, il se rendait compte que sa seule rencontre avec cette fille avait non-seulement bouleversé pas mal de ses projets, mais l'avait réellement bouleversé lui. Et aux vues de ce qu'il venait de se produire, le japonais avait ce présentiment qu'avec une telle compagne, il ne serait jamais au bout de ses surprises...

Le pire, c'est qu'il la croyait quand elle l'assurait qu'elle était animée de bonnes intentions. Mais alors, comment arrivait-elle à se compliquer aussi bien et aussi efficacement la tâche ? Pour ça, Genzô en était sûr, Alex avait un don. Un don parmi tant d'autres dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

A peine sorti du parking de la résidence, il avait senti une sensation apaisante naître en lui. Il était rassuré. Il ne lui en voulait déjà presque plus d'avoir eu une ultime pensée pour Karl. C'est vrai que c'était charitable de sa part. Déplacé, mais charitable. Alex quoi...

Il comptait rouler un peu. Sentir le vent frais lui fouetter le visage, tout en se laissant porter par l'une de ces chansons préférées lui faisait du bien. Il envisagea alors de faire un petit tour dans le quartier animé de la ville, peut-être y prendre un verre, puis ne pas trop tarder à rentrer.

En réalité, il en avait déjà envie. Arrivé au premier rond-point qui s'était présenté, il avait hésité à faire demi-tour et retourner chez lui. Mais quelque chose l'avait poussé à continuer sa route et laisser se passer un petit moment d'ici ses prochaines retrouvailles avec sa petite-amie.

* * *

- C'est moi. Est-ce que je te dérange ?  
- Mais non voyons ! Tu auras toujours de ces questions... Comment vas-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pleures ?

- Parle-moi ! Où es-tu ?  
- Chez moi...  
- Seule ? Où est Genzô ?  
- ...parti...Il est partiii !  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Bon sang ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! J'aurais jamais dû...  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est moi. J'ai tout gâché...  
- Raconte-moi, je t'en prie.  
- Est-ce que...est-ce que je peux venir chez toi s'il te plaît...?

* * *

Voilà encore une magnifique démonstration de la différence entre, ce qu'un professeur de philosophie aurait nommé, le temps qualitatif et le temps quantitatif. Une heure que Genzô était parti alors qu'il avait l'impression que cela en faisait trois – pourtant à la mousse de son panaché qui n'avait pas encore totalement disparu, il savait pertinemment que son impression n'était pas fiable. Décidant néanmoins qu'il avait suffisamment perdu de temps à trainer à droite et à gauche, et désireux de retrouver son chez lui où il s'imaginait Alex l'attendant toujours un peu tourmentée (cette vision lui procura tout à la fois un sentiment d'attendrissement et un dernier petit plaisir revanchard - après tout ce qu'il avait enduré un peu/beaucoup par sa faute), il quitta le pub où il était rentré une heure plus tôt, laissant sur sa table une boisson dans laquelle il avait trempé deux fois les lèvres, et regagna sa voiture.

Le trajet du retour fut rapide, tout comme la vitesse à laquelle il grimpa les trois étages pour arriver devant sa porte d'entrée. Il sonna une première fois...pas de réponse. Une deuxième...attendit...pas de réponse. Peut-être Alex s'était-elle endormie sur le canapé ? Pourtant, à une émission de quizz, il n'aurait pas retenu cette proposition. À l'état de nerf dans lequel ils s'étaient quittés, il l'imaginait mal s'être ensuite éclairée la télé et être allée se chercher un saladier de pop-corn en attendant tranquillement que son petit-ami – qui était parti en claquant la porte – ne rentre. Non, s'il avait eu le choix, il aurait davantage opté pour la petite-amie qui, après avoir bien pleuré, avait enchaîné avec le fait de bien bouder. Il le voyait gros comme une maison !

Sortant son jeu de clef de la poche de sa veste, il ouvrit la porte après avoir dû mettre un tour de clef supplémentaire pour déverrouiller la serrure. Cet acte nécessaire le surprit un peu : pourquoi Alex s'était-elle barricadée ? Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car, pénétrant dans son appartement, il fut encore plus étonné de trouver tout éteint. Elle était vraiment allée se coucher ? Ça lui parut invraisemblable compte tenu de la trop récente altercation qu'ils venaient d'avoir tous les deux. Il avait quitté Alex davantage en état de détresse que de...

Il sentit aussitôt ses poils se redresser d'effroi. Dans cette situation totalement décalée et imprévisible, il s'était mis à penser et à imaginer des choses aussi folles qu'effrayantes. Paniqué, il tâtonna une seconde pour trouver l'interrupteur de l'entrée puis s'engagea à toute allure, le cœur palpitant, dans le salon où il ne trouva personne. Il fila ensuite dans la salle de bain, où il n'eut pas plus de succès, avant d'ouvrir la porte de leur chambre à la volée, là où il n'y avait rien non-plus.

Trop soulagé de ne pas avoir fait de macabre découverte, il s'assit un instant sur le bord de son lit et attendit que sa respiration et son rythme cardiaque retrouvent la normale. Après un instant de réflexion, il se dit qu'il était vraiment idiot. D'accord, quand il était parti, ils venaient de se disputer un peu fort (et surtout, comme ça ne leur était encore jamais arrivé), mais quand même, de là à s'imaginer que son départ brusque et précipité aurait pu la conduire à un coup de folie...Apparemment, il n'était pas encore parfaitement serein pour aller imaginer des trucs pareils.

Malheureusement, une fois remis de ses émotions, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : Alex n'était pas là. Ça aurait pu sembler risible une conclusion aussi facile, mais aux vues des derniers évènements, cela le plongea plutôt dans une complexe réflexion. Comme il l'avait déjà reconnu, il n'était pas parti en laissant sa petite-amie au mieux de sa forme. Une heure après, de retour chez lui, elle n'était plus là... Peut-être avait-elle fait comme lui : elle était sortie faire un tour...? Mais cette proposition ne l'emballa guère. Il l'avait déjà vue attristée et abattue par le passé, et dans ce genre de situation, c'était l'isolement et la tranquillité qu'Alex recherchait en premier. Alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Où diable était-elle allée ?

Dans un élan d'optimisme, il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans le salon pour voir si elle ne lui avait pas laissé un petit mot ou tout autre chose qui l'aurait informé sur son absence. Mais non. Ni sur la table, ni sur le petit meuble situé près de la porte d'entrée. Il s'empara donc de son portable et essaya de la joindre. Il tomba directement sur sa boite vocale. Était-elle dans un endroit où l'on ne captait pas ? Non. Genzô pensa plutôt qu'elle avait délibérément éteint son téléphone pour qu'on la laisse tranquille.

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! Maintenant c'était lui qui devait lui courir après. Mais où ?

Il s'adossa contre la lourde porte d'entrée et se frotta les yeux. Il était fatigué. Pourquoi rien n'était simple ce jour-là ?

S'abandonnant un instant à une lassitude fort compréhensible, son regard fut soudain attirer par un détail non-pas insolite, mais disons plutôt inhabituel : la porte du dressing était grande ouverte, et aux vues de ce que la lumière de l'entrée lui permettait d'en juger, il semblait régner un certain désordre dans la petite pièce qui servait plus de lieu de rangement que de repassage. Bizarrement intrigué – alors que ses inquiétudes auraient largement eu de quoi s'attarder sur autre chose – il ressentit le besoin d'aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé là-dedans.

En fait de bazar, il s'agissait en réalité de quelques unes de ses vestes qui avaient été posées à la hâte sur un petit meuble. Genzô jeta alors un coup d'œil circulaire à ce qui l'environnait mais mit quelques instants à comprendre le sens de tout cela...car il manquait également des affaires d'Alex. Instinctivement, son regard se posa sur les étagères où ils avaient calé leurs sacs et valises : il manquait le plus gros d'entre eux. Le japonais se figea sur place : Alex n'était pas simplement sortie faire un tour, elle était partie !

Genzô resta droit, hébété, pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Son cerveau ne semblait plus pouvoir ou vouloir fonctionner correctement – il avait le sentiment qu'il marchait au ralenti. Partie ?...non pas partie...Elle ne pouvait pas être partie...Partie, comme...comme...partie ?

Une oppression à lui donner la nausée l'accabla soudain. Non, il ne pouvait pas croire une chose pareille. Il retourna alors dans leur chambre et, avec frénésie, ouvrit les tiroirs, les placards. Nombre d'affaires de la jeune femme y étaient encore, mais il en manquait également.

Complètement abasourdi, Genzô se laissa tomber sur le lit et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Où est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu aller ? Il essaya d'envisager toutes les solutions, et tout y passa : des plus réalistes au plus extravagantes. Chez elle ? ben non, c'était ici...Chez ses parents ? En plein milieu de la nuit et à des centaines de kilomètres ? peu probable – surtout en sachant à quel point Alex préférait s'occuper elle-même de ses affaires...Chez une amie alors ? Ici ? elle n'avait pas d'amie – enfin, pas d'amie comme elle avait pu en compter quand ils habitaient à Hambourg...En outre, sa voiture était toujours garée dans le parking - Genzô l'avait vue – donc soit Alex n'était pas loin, soit elle avait pris un taxi. Cette dernière possibilité lui parut malheureusement la plus vraisemblable. Mais pour aller où bon sang ?

Soudain, comme si ça lui était apparu avec le plus grand naturel, il envisagea un autre endroit où elle aurait pu disparaître. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'aurait pas eu la bêtise d'aller là-bas ! Pas ce soir-là, après tout ce qu'il s'était déjà passé, et tout le scepticisme (pour ne parler que de ça) dont Genzô avait fait preuve à l'égard de cette personne ? Il savait Alex parfois un peu trop naïve, mais là, fallait pas exagérer quand même ! Ou alors...ou alors ça n'était pas de la naïveté, mais davantage la conclusion à laquelle il aurait pu arriver beaucoup plus tôt s'il n'avait pas été aussi prompt à se satisfaire de ses pleurs et de ses supplications à la pardonner...et « le » pardonner lui aussi.

Une vague de rage le dressa soudain. Dans un premier temps, il envisagea simplement de prendre son téléphone et d'appeler directement l'intéressé – il était persuadé qu'il le lui dirait si Alex se trouvait chez lui. Mais finalement, quitte à se prendre la plus belle claque de sa jeune vie, il décida de se donner la peine de se rendre directement au domicile de Karl pour pouvoir, le cas échéant, soulager sa frustration et sa colère en lui collant son poing au beau milieu de la figure à lui, et dire tout le « bien » qu'il pensait de son comportement à elle.

Et voilà. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Genzô quitta son domicile comme une furie sans prendre le temps de regarder si l'ascenseur l'attendait toujours à son étage, et grimpa dans son véhicule avec l'intention de rouler encore un peu – mais cette fois-ci, en ayant une idée bien précise de sa destination. Il était persuadé que Karl n'était pas retourné auprès des autres convives après leur départ, mais qu'il était plutôt rentré chez lui.

Vue l'heure tardive, la circulation fut fluide et Genzô arriva rapidement à destination. La chance – enfin, si elle l'avait seulement croisé une fois durant cette soirée – fut avec lui au moment où il arriva devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment : un couple de personnes âgées en sortit, lui évitant ainsi d'avoir à sonner pour qu'on lui ouvre. Les deux octogénaires lui lancèrent un regard curieux, mais le japonais ne releva pas. Il se contenta de les remercier et s'engouffra dans le hall de la résidence. Le concierge n'était pas à son poste non-plus. Bonne chose. Genzô se dirigea alors vers le couloir des ascenseurs, où il appuya sur le bouton d'appel, et attendit impatiemment que celui-ci arrête de clignoter, signifiant que l'un des élévateurs était arrivé au rez-de-chaussée.

Ce fut le cas dans la dizaine de secondes qui suivit. Genzô se précipita à l'intérieur de la cage et pressa énergiquement le bouton portant le numéro 5. Les portes se refermèrent aussitôt et la longue montée s'effectua. Durant cette ascension, le garçon s'imagina tout ce qui risquait de se produire dans les minutes à venir. Comment quelqu'un comme Karl, en qui il avait une confiance aveugle, avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Comment Alex, sachant ce que Genzô en pensait (et avec ce qu'il savait), avait-elle pu venir ici ? Car le temps passant, il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour le japonais que c'était bien là que sa petite-amie se trouvait.

Pfff...Comme s'il ne s'en serait pas douté ! Décidément, ils l'auraient pris pour une truffe jusqu'au bout tous les deux !

L'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin, laissant ses portes s'ouvrir sur le palier du cinquième étage. Remonté comme jamais, Genzô fit irruption dans le couloir et se porta immédiatement devant l'appartement du munichois où il sonna sans ménagement.

Il dut se montrer persévérant et sonner une longue deuxième puis troisième fois avant qu'il n'entende enfin remuer de l'autre côté de la porte. Genzô se sentit trembler de colère et eut du mal à garder son calme...


	53. Mise au point

Deux tours de clef se firent entendre avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin sur Karl, qui était toujours habillé et affichait un air visiblement affecté...et qui parut pour le coup totalement décontenancé de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Genzô à cette heure-ci. Ayant pour lui d'avoir néanmoins conservé un esprit vif malgré son état - et se doutant un tant soit peu du motif de la visite du japonais - l'allemand préféra ne pas trop s'avancer - surtout qu'à la tête que faisait Genzô, il aurait bien été capable de le mordre.

À ce propos, malgré les récents évènements, Karl n'arrivait pas à trouver ce qui pouvait donner cette expression à son...à son gardien. Après tout, il ne s'était « rien » passé avec Alex qui pourrait justifier un meurtre (quoiqu'avec un japonais) et il ne s'était pas montré non-plus trop entreprenant avec la jeune femme (sauf si on prenait en compte le fait de s'être retrouvé à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres, bien entendu. Mais dans la mesure où rien n'avait abouti et qu'il n'avait pas plus insisté...).

En effet, c'est le cœur brisé qu'il s'était résigné et avait accepté ce qu'il en était. Il l'avait laissée partir, libre de choisir, refusant de s'interposer. Cependant, Genzô le fusillait bel et bien littéralement du regard comme si... Instinctivement, lui qui pensait que les choses étaient claires avec Alex, il eut alors un doute et se demanda ce que la jeune femme avait bien pu raconter qui puisse plonger le japonais dans une colère pareille.

Pourtant, il n'y avait véritablement pas lieu de s'inquiéter sur ce point, et Karl n'allait pas tarder à s'en rendre compte en plus de comprendre qu'un nouveau problème se posait à eux...

Les deux restèrent là, sur le pas de la porte, face à face, dans un silence pesant, à se dévisager.

- Alors...? siffla soudain Genzô, au bout d'un temps qui parut interminable pour Karl.  
- « Alors ? », répéta prudemment l'allemand en haussant les sourcils, alors qu'il avait du mal à comprendre où son visiteur voulait en venir – enfin, il se doutait bien du fond, mais avait un peu de mal avec la forme.  
- Oui, dit Genzô dont la voix devenait plus forte et frémissante, Alex.

Karl était persuadé que quoi qu'il lui répondrait, il s'en prendrait plein la gueule – et éventuellement dans tous les sens du terme. Il se contenta donc de paraître tel qu'il se sentait, c'est à dire perplexe, et resta muet. Cela ne fit qu'en mettre une couche supplémentaire à Genzô. Mais de toute façon, il est vrai que rien de ce qu'aurait pu faire ou dire Karl à ce moment-là n'aurait pu le satisfaire.

Très bien, puisqu'il fallait se montrer clair :

- Alex, s'impatienta le japonais. Où est-elle ?  
- Mais...mais je n'en sais rien moi, bredouilla Karl en affichant deux grands yeux ronds. Comment veux-tu que je sache où elle est ? C'est avec toi qu'elle est partie je te signale, fit observer maladroitement le jeune homme qui marqua aussitôt un blanc et regarda Genzô un peu effrayé – réalisant de suite que cette réflexion pleine d'amertume n'était pas faite pour détendre l'atmosphère.

En effet, Genzô sembla gonfler comme un crapaud buffle. Il fixa Karl un instant en s'imaginant tous les supplices qu'il pourrait lui infliger pour le punir de son audace. Fort heureusement, il n'en fut rien et il n'alla pas jusqu'à mettre à exécution toutes ses pensées. Après avoir souffler davantage comme un buffle que comme un crapaud, Genzô plissa les yeux, méfiant, puis fixa l'allemand. Karl eut l'impression d'être passé aux rayons-X.

- Et bien rentre si tu ne me crois pas ! lui proposa l'allemand avec mauvaise humeur tout en s'écartant de l'entrée pour laisser le champs libre. Tu verras bien qu'elle n'est pas là !

Trop soupçonneux pour le croire sur parole, Genzô prit Karl aux mots et rentra dans l'appartement, à l'affut du moindre indice suspect ou insolite qui aurait pu trahir la présence actuelle ou passée d'Alex en ces lieux. Sans se soucier de savoir si cela vexerait ou non Karl, Genzô alla jusqu'à visiter minutieusement chaque pièce du logement.

Sûr du résultat, Karl ne le suivit pas et l'attendit simplement dans son salon, debout, appuyé contre un pan de mur de la pièce, les bras croisés, imperturbable. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Genzô de se conduire de la sorte. Il en aurait certainement fait de même...

* * *

Après plusieurs minutes, Genzô fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : Alex n'était effectivement pas là. Il finit par rejoindre Karl au salon. La colère qu'il avait fomenté durant son trajet pour venir jusqu'ici avait disparu, laissant place à un sentiment d'angoisse, d'inquiétude...de culpabilité.

Il regarda Karl dépité. Troublé, abattu, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment de baisser les bras. Mais il avait le sentiment de ne plus rien avoir à quoi se raccrocher pour rester debout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu les seules personnes qu'il aurait spontanément appelé à l'aide en cas de besoin.

Debout face à Karl, les bras ballants, le regard perdu dans le vide, Genzô ne savait plus vers quelle hypothèse se tourner...vers qui se tourner. Alors, bravant la colère froide de son ami et risquant le tout pour le tout, Karl prit une profonde inspiration et se risqua à lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous êtes rentrés ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il avait essayé de dire ça sur le ton de la conversation, tout en tirant l'une des chaises glissées sous la table du salon et en s'asseyant dessus. Genzô releva la tête et le regarda incrédule avant de froncer les sourcils et de lui répondre désagréablement moqueur :

- Non, on a bu un apéro tranquillement...!

Karl prit sur lui de ne pas répondre. S'il fallait en passer par là pour conserver un minimum de contact avec son ami, il y passerait. Il gardait espoir qu'avec le temps, les rancœurs s'amenuiseraient. Il était pour l'instant encore trop tôt pour s'attendre à de flagrants progrès. Mais le fait est que, plutôt que de partir faire ses affaires tout seul, Genzô sembla supporter plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé lui-même la présence de Karl et, à la (bonne) surprise de ce dernier, tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui...

L'allemand resta silencieux et regarda le japonais, l'air inquiet. Genzô avait croisé ses mains sous son menton et semblait réfléchir – ou peut-être accusait-il simplement le coup après la série de catastrophes et déconvenues qui s'était abattue sur lui depuis quelques heures. Les minutes passant et le silence demeurant, Karl reprit la parole. Il réitéra sa demande posément avec l'intuition que Genzô y répondrait sans sarcasme cette fois-ci.

- Alors...Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Genzô soupira et répondit d'une voix monocorde.

- On a eu une...petite conversation concernant les récents évènements. Elle m'a plus ou moins expliqué et fait comprendre qu'il y avait eu un espèce d'imbroglio sentimental entre vous, expliqua-t-il en se raclant la gorge sur les derniers mots tout en jetant un regard éloquent à son voisin pour juger de sa réaction – mais Karl resta de marbre. Elle m'a affirmé qu'il ne s'était rien passé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.  
- Et il ne s'est rien passé, affirma Karl.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait jamais été ce qu'il avait souhaité. Il ne cherchait pas davantage à sauver sa peau en plaidant la « non-action ». Ce qu'il voulait, c'était réhabiliter Alex aux yeux de Genzô. Le comportement qu'elle avait eu avec lui était, aux yeux de l'allemand, la plus belle preuve d'affection pour Genzô qu'elle pouvait donner. Seulement, légitimement, le japonais lui, n'y voyait certainement qu'un acte de trahison avorté.

- Genzô, crois-moi, insista Karl, elle t'aime. Alex n'aime que toi...

Malgré qu'il ait essayé de la masquer, Genzô perçut la tristesse qui perçait dans la voix de Karl. Il en fut même doublement troublé en songeant qu'Alex avait employé les mêmes termes peu de temps avant. Elle l'avait convaincu de sa sincérité et de sa loyauté, et lui...lui, il était parti et l'avait laissée. Il resta plongé dans ces regrets et souvenirs quelques secondes avant de fixer Karl avec un regard pénétrant.

- Et toi, demanda-t-il. Toi, tu l'aimes ?

Karl n'avait pas envisagé d'avoir à répondre à ce genre de questions aussi rapidement. Il s'était davantage imaginer traverser d'abord une période d'ignorance, voir de réflexions acerbes, puis, après avoir bien morflé, avoir dû s'expliquer sur ses agissements. Mais...non. Il y avait déjà droit. Il soupira et eut du mal à maintenir son regard dans celui de Genzô. Il était trop gêné.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, soupira-t-il avec un petit rictus triste, il y a eu un sacré imbroglio entre nous. Mais, poursuivit-il en tentant de se montrer confiant, c'est réglé désormais...  
- Ça ne répond pas à ma question Karl, observa calmement Genzô. Toi. Tes sentiments pour Alex...?  
- Savoir qu'elle t'aime et que notre relation est à nouveau et à jamais amicale ne te suffit pas, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda l'allemand la voix étrangement rauque.

Il avait tourné la tête en émettant cette remarque, trop fier pour s'abaisser au point de montrer l'émotion qui avait rendu ses yeux si brillants. Il eut beau se dire qu'il n'avait pas volé cet acharnement, ça lui fit mal. Pourtant, même s'il ne s'était jamais agit d'un match dont l'enjeu aurait été le cœur d'Alex, en bon joueur il se devait d'y répondre, ne serait-ce que pour Genzô (car vis-à-vis d'Alex, la question était réglée). Il soupira profondément et confessa que :

- Mes sentiments pour elle resteront comme ils ont toujours été finalement : admiratifs et sincères.

Il regarda ensuite Genzô et ajouta :

- Je suis tellement désolé...Mais quoiqu'il en soit, poursuivit-il soudain plus durement, tu n'avais pas à la traiter comme ça, aussi froidement.  
- Hé ! Te dérange pas pour moi surtout ! s'étrangla Genzô indigné. Je suis juste un de tes meilleurs potes à qui t'as simplement essayé de piquer la petite-amie ! À croire que tu n'y vois rien de gênant !

Karl le regarda étrangement agacé. Alors qu'il aurait dû faire le profil le plus bas qui soit, l'allemand se surprit plutôt à tenir tête à Genzô.

- Mais bien sûr Genzô ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que ça ne m'a posé aucun problème de vivre ce genre de sentiments peut-être ? Tu crois que je l'ai voulu ou programmé ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? Que j'enchaîne les filles jusqu'à en trouver une qui me fasse oublier ? Et bien non, désolé ! Ça n'a pas marché figure-toi !

Genzô se contenta de souffler bruyamment, mais n'intervint pas. Il était trop désireux de savoir ce que Karl avait pour plaider sa cause. Si désireux, que partagé entre cette volonté et celle de savoir où Alex avait bien pu aller, il se laissa aller à écouter ce que son...son...ami – il ne pourrait le gommer comme ça de son existence – avait à lui dire.

- Je n'ai jamais eu pour objectif de te « piquer » ta petite-amie Genzô, poursuivit-il avec une soudaine lassitude, même si j'ai toujours eu conscience qu'en lui parlant, les résultats auraient pu être les mêmes...  
- Et t'aurais pu vivre avec ça ? demanda doucement le japonais incrédule.  
- Peut-être...j'en sais rien...murmura Karl en remuant lentement la tête.

Il fixa alors Genzô, les yeux brillants de sincérité,

- Je n'en sais rien et ne le saurais jamais. Et je ne veux plus le savoir de toute façon. Si Alex est heureuse avec toi...Ce que je sais par contre, c'est qu'en plus du reste, j'ai encouru le risque de perdre ton amitié, poursuivit-il désolé. Précieuse comme elle l'est à mes yeux, je l'ai risquée à...

Mais ses mots se perdirent en même temps que son regard. Genzô ne savait plus quoi penser. Il avait ce pressentiment que ça ne serait pas demain que les deux garçons riraient à nouveau avec une totale complicité, mais il pensait également qu'il serait incapable de tirer un trait comme ça, sur son amitié avec Karl. Il laisserait le temps faire son œuvre et verrait bien où ça les mènerait. Pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent : retrouver Alex.

Alors, oubliant momentanément sa rancœur, il fit grâce à Karl de poursuivre sur ce sujet.

- Tu ne sais pas où elle aurait pu aller ? demanda-t-il conciliant, l'air grave et à nouveau inquiet.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, avoua Karl. Je pensais que vous resteriez ensemble...

Genzô se sentit à nouveau fautif.

- Oui, marmonna-t-il. Mais, à moment donné, j'ai eu besoin de sortir prendre l'air et quand je suis rentrée elle...Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il soudain devant le regard condescendant et très déplacé que lui lança Karl. Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que j'aurais dû faire par-dessus le marcher ?  
- Comme si j'en avais les compétences, balaya l'allemand désenchanté. Simplement...  
- Quoi simplement ? s'impatienta le japonais.  
- Simplement je te connais suffisamment bien pour savoir que si tu as eu besoin de sortir prendre l'air, tu devais être sacrément remonté et...  
- Humpf, comment fut-ce possible, marmonna Genzô moqueur.  
- Et, poursuivit un peu plus fort Karl qui marqua ainsi la remarque sans s'interrompre pour autant, j'imagine à peine l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Alex, sous-entendit-il.  
- Où tu veux en venir là ?  
- Au fait que tu n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle soit partie...et en s'imaginant dieu sait quoi en plus ! fit remarquer Karl dramatique devant le visage de plus en plus déconfit de Genzô.  
- Merci Karl ! lança Genzô ironique. Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour remonter le moral des autres. Vraiment !

Les deux garçons se dévisagèrent puis réfléchirent aux différentes opportunités qui s'offraient à eux, sans que rien de constructif n'en soit ressorti au bout de plusieurs minutes. Ne supportant plus de rester assis, Genzô se leva et entreprit de faire les cents pas en commentant à haute voix :

- J'étais tellement certain qu'elle serait venue chez toi, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois.  
- Je suppose que t'as essayé de la joindre...  
- Je tombe directement sur la messagerie.  
- Essaie d'appeler chez toi, on ne sait jamais...  
- Elle est partie avec ses affaires, objecta Genzô.  
- T'en sais rien, insista Karl. Elle est peut-être rentrée après s'être calmée.

Le japonais s'exécuta mais, comme il l'avait pensé, n'obtint aucun résultat.

Il devait être près de deux heures du matin lorsque, n'ayant plus de quoi penser, Genzô décida de rentrer chez lui. Il venait de franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois vers Karl, l'air hésitant.

- Si...si jamais elle venait finalement ici ou si elle t'appelait, est-ce que tu pourrais...?  
- C'était prévu...confirma Karl avec un petit sourire rassurant. Et...est-ce que c'est trop te demander de faire de même lorsque tu auras des nouvelles ?

A l'évidence, Genzô trouvait effectivement que c'était trop lui demander. Mais il envisagea cette demande davantage comme une inquiétude que comme un moyen qui aurait permis à Karl de rentrer au plus tôt en contact avec Alex.

- D'accord, souffla-t-il avant de disparaître dans l'ascenseur

Les deux garçons passèrent la plus longue et la plus pénible soirée qu'il leur ait été donné de vivre. Karl alla jusqu'à appeler son père, quasi persuadé que ça ne servirait à rien à part mettre d'autres personnes dans l'inquiétude, mais décidé à ne négliger aucune piste possible. Dans le pire des cas, il lui répondrait qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle et dans le meilleur (façon de parler) il obtiendrait des renseignements ou de précieux conseils.

En l'occurrence, l'homme lui recommanda d'appeler dès cet instant les centres urgentistes et d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain avant d'informer la police au sujet d'une disparition.

Imaginer Alex à l'hôpital ou avoir été récupérée par les forces de l'ordre dans un lieu mal famé de la ville où elle aurait mis sa santé en danger, terrifia les deux garçons – Karl ayant fait passer les conseils de son père à Genzô. Ainsi, malgré d'être épouvanté à l'idée d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle, le japonais suivit l'avis de son coach et contacta les urgences. Par bonheur, aucune personne correspondant au signalement d'Alex n'avait été admise ces dernières heures. Genzô avait également envisagé le fait que la jeune femme ait tout simplement passé la nuit dans une chambre d'hôtel à proximité de leur domicile – il s'était même raccroché à cette éventualité pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Mais dans la mesure où le matin du jour suivant, il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de sa petite-amie, Genzô dut se résoudre au fait de devoir se rendre au commissariat du quartier.

C'est alors que son portable sonna à nouveau...

* * *

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda une voix douce.

Alex avait passé, elle aussi, une nuit aussi courte que mouvementée. Et ce ne sont pas les trois malheureuses petites heures de sommeil qu'elle venait de grappiller qui allaient lui permettre d'appréhender l'avenir de manière plus sereine...


	54. Là où ça a commencé1

Derrière son sourire franc et réconfortant, Maggie masquait la même angoisse qu'elle portait déjà lorsqu'elle était venue récupérer Alex de bonne heure ce matin-là. Son vol avait été l'un des tous premiers à atterrir à l'aéroport international d'Hambourg. Consciente de devoir réconforter son amie – qui était alors dans un état pitoyable - autant que de lui offrir un endroit où elle pourrait se reposer en toute quiétude, Maggie n'avait pas tant insisté que ça pour connaître tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette triste affaire qui avait poussé Alex à s'enfuir comme une voleuse de chez elle.

De toute façon, la française était arrivée trop fatiguée et agitée pour raconter en détail et avec cohérence tout ce qui s'était passé. Mais Maggie avait, entre les lignes, compris l'essentiel : l'existence d'un pseudo-triangle amoureux entre son amie, Genzô et Karl.

Dès son coup de fil de la veille, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après être allée encourager Herman pour son premier match de la saison – match où le hambourgeois « cure-denté » avait brillé d'efficacité – Maggie avait eu cette désagréable intuition que si problème entre Alex et Genzô il y avait, il ne pouvait qu'être d'ordre sentimental. Auquel cas, Karl serait forcément impliqué. Et les quelques bribes de conversation que l'allemande perçut aux aurores allèrent dans ce sens.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Alex ait un tant soit peu récupéré, mais surtout réussi à un peu se calmer dans cet environnement favorable, Maggie n'avait pu que s'imaginer d'abracadabrantesques scénarios mettant en scène un Karl-Heinz plus décidé que jamais à conquérir son amie - amie qui s'était sans doute laissée berner par la stratégie sans faille et hautement éprouvée du beau blond. Mais à sa grande surprise, la française la détrompa très rapidement.

Elle avait eu besoin de vider son sac, de parler avec une personne de confiance comme elle n'en avait jamais rencontré à Munich. Tant pis si Maggie l'avait parfois dévisagée éberluée ou incrédule, elle lui dit tout. Depuis son éventail très complet de sentiments éprouvés depuis des semaines toute seule dans son coin, jusqu'à la colère de Genzô après une scène aussi imagée que véridique où la jeune femme avait offert à son petit-ami un aspect de sa nature qu'il ne lui pardonnerait sûrement jamais.

Malgré ses expressions éloquentes, Maggie n'avait presque jamais interrompu Alex dans son récit. Non-seulement cette histoire la captiva, bien que connaissant par avance sa conclusion dramatique, mais en plus, elle lui sembla trop irréelle pour parvenir à saisir un moment où placer une objection. Elle qui connaissait si bien Alex, qui l'avait rencontrée avant même qu'elle ne croise Genzô et n'en tombe amoureuse, à l'entendre parler, ce fut elle qui provoqua Karl !...tout ça avant de prendre conscience de ce laisser-aller sentimental qui s'avéra lourd de conséquences sur son couple.

Mais avec son opinion toute faite sur le capitaine munichois, jamais Maggie ne pourrait croire que le monde s'était à ce point inversé en si peu de temps. Elle avait bien mis en garde Alex à une occasion, mais cette dernière lui avait alors rétorquée droit dans les yeux que c'était de Genzô dont elle était amoureuse - et apparemment, ce fut cette même déclaration qu'elle fit finalement aux deux garçons imbriqués dans tout ce bazar.

Et même si...Même en admettant, dans le pire des cas, qu'Alex ait pu se laisser un peu séduire (ce qui après tout, peut arriver à n'importe qui), après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Maggie était convaincue que son amie avait su se ressaisir à temps et adopter une attitude salvatrice.

Cette analyse très tolérante propre à Maggie apporta un léger baume au cœur d'Alex. Elle lui permit de se sentir moins coupable. Mais ce temps de réconfort fut de si courte durée...

Car peut-être mieux que quiconque, ces deux filles-là connaissaient très bien Genzô. Ce dernier n'était déjà pas prédisposé par nature à se montrer particulièrement indulgent face aux relâchements, de quelque nature qu'ils soient – et ce, encore moins s'ils étaient affectifs et le concernaient - mais son éducation japonaise basée sur le respect n'avait fait que renforcer sa fierté et son incapacité à passer outre les manquements à l'honneur. De ce fait, l'une comme l'autre étaient persuadées que s'il s'était agit de n'importe quel autre garçon, dans une telle situation, après une petite dispute somme toute légitime, tout serait probablement rentré dans l'ordre, mais...pas avec Genzô. Et si Maggie ne fit qu'effleurer cette pensée, Alex, elle, déclara avec toute la peine qu'elle éprouvait, que ce garçon-là était trop orgueilleux pour poursuivre une relation comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Voilà pourquoi lorsque le japonais avait quitté aussi subitement l'appartement, Alex n'avait pas pris la peine d'attendre son retour. Et même haut-delà, elle était allée jusqu'à interpréter son départ comme une occasion qu'il lui offrait de pouvoir partir sans avoir à passer devant lui, la tête baissée et honteuse...

Par rapport à ce qu'elle vivait, jamais Maggie ne se serait aventurée à essayer de convaincre Alex qu'elle exagérait probablement un peu le côté destituant de l'affaire. De plus, la française était une romantique pure et dure – malgré les dénégations qu'elle avait toujours porté à ce sujet – donc dans la mesure où elle était sûre d'avoir perdu le seul homme qu'elle pourrait jamais aimer, il n'y avait rien d'anormal à ce qu'elle tourne tout au tragique.

A son interprétation des faits, Maggie n'opposa donc dans un premier temps aucune protestation, tentant même de la soutenir par de réguliers hochements de tête compréhensifs, appuyés par une main compatissante. Cependant, inlassablement animée d'un esprit combattif qui faisait d'elle l'une des meilleures attaquantes de son équipe, Maggie prit instinctivement le contre-pied à cet écroulement personnel et chercha à ranimer l'espoir chez Alex – mais dans la limite du raisonnable, pensant elle-même que la tâche pourrait s'avérer plus ou moins délicate.

Ainsi, alors qu'Alex revenait à la triste réalité après s'être abandonnée un instant à ses tourments, elle remarqua l'expression singulière de Maggie : rien à voir avec cette image de soutien empreint de pitié dont elle l'avait entourée jusqu'à présent. Elle donnait maintenant davantage l'air de réfléchir. Mais ne se sentant plus elle-même capable d'un tel acte, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne se sentait plus en état de quoi que ce soit, Alex se contenta d'attendre sagement que Maggie redevienne disponible.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'allemande finit par pousser un soupir révélateur qui, à la surprise d'Alex, dévoila un certain ennui - et les sourcils légèrement froncés de Maggie ne furent pas faits pour l'aider à se calmer. Plongeant tête première dans un état de paranoïa propre aux personnes qui vivent de telles émotions, la française crut qu'elle finirait par se faire brimer pour son comportement. Mais Maggie la détrompa à son tour, car l'opinion qu'elle finit par émettre n'était pas de nature à la blesser, bien au contraire...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Alex, inquiète.

Maggie fit une moue hésitante et se lança.

- Hé bien, je pensais au fait que finalement, tu étais partie sans réellement savoir comment Genzô envisageait la suite entre vous...

La réaction de la française fut exactement celle à laquelle l'allemande s'était (malheureusement) attendue : incrédule et résignée.

- Maggie, soupira-t-elle, c'était pas la peine...Tu connais aussi bien Genzô que moi et tu sais...  
- Comment ça, « pas la peine » ? reprit Maggie avec vigueur. Tu estimes que votre relation n'en vaut pas la peine ?

Alex baissa la tête et la secoua lentement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, et...je crois que tu le sais, fit-elle observer avec une triste douceur. Simplement, c'est comme lancer un bolide contre un mur en se demandant s'il s'y fracassera ou non. Moi, je le savais déjà. C'est tout.

Mais Maggie ne lâcha pas l'affaire. Si encore Alex avait un tant soit peu abondé dans son sens, ou avait simplement réagi à sa petite provocation en s'énervant un peu, peut-être ne serait-elle pas revenue à la charge de manière aussi engagée, mais de la voir aussi fataliste l'agaça. Il s'agissait quand même de l'avenir (affectif) de sa meilleure amie...de sa seule véritable amie ! Amie qu'elle n'était pas habituée à voir dans un si piteux état. De ce fait, tout cela avait trop d'importance pour que tout ne soit pas mis en œuvre pour essayer de sauver ce qui restait sauvable. Même si ça devait passer par une remise en contact en douceur. Même s'ils mettaient du temps à se retrouver. Même s'il fallait au contraire foncer dans le tas. Genzô avait beau avoir des principes, il n'en était pas moins un être humain avec des sentiments. Et il semblait impensable pour Maggie que tous ces sentiments qu'il avait toujours éprouvé pour Alex disparaissent en l'espace de quelques heures ! Ou alors, il faudrait vraiment qu'on lui explique...!

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait bon de savoir ce qu'il en pense de vive voix, non ? poursuivit l'allemande. Surtout maintenant, après toutes ces heures écoulées depuis votre dispute. Il a quand même dû finir par rentrer et se calmer, non ?

Alex avait beau être encore plus désireuse que Maggie de savoir ce genre de chose, elle avait trop peur. Elle était trop certaine du résultat pour partir telle une masochiste se prendre un nouveau coup de couteau en plein cœur

- Si tu veux je l'appelle moi, renchérit Maggie, motivée – surtout devant l'absence de réaction chez son amie.  
- Surtout pas ! s'exclama soudain Alex. Que ce soit toi ou moi qui l'appelle, ça reviendrait au même...

Maggie soupira. Ce manque flagrant de bonne volonté commençait à l'énerver.

- Bon. Dans ce cas, tu proposes quoi ? demanda-t-elle impatiente en pianotant nerveusement des doigts sur sa cuisse.  
- Oh...de toute façon, tu vois bien qu'il ne s'est pas affolé pour savoir où j'étais partie, fit observer Alex en soufflant. C'est donc qu'il ne se soucie finalement plus vraiment de ce qu'il peut m'arriver désormais...  
- Tu as regardé ton portable au moins ? contrattaqua Maggie, persévérante.  
- Tu sais...il y a une sonnerie. Ça évite d'avoir à regarder en permanence, s'excusa la française.

Mais Maggie ne se satisfit pas de cette réponse. Elle se leva du canapé et partit motivée vers la table de son petit coin salon pour mettre la main sur le manteau qui y avait été posé à la hâte. Elle le souleva et le montra à Alex avec un air interrogateur. Cette dernière acquiesça simplement d'un mouvement de tête et observa, inexpressive, son amie en train de farfouiller dans toutes les poches jusqu'à ce qu'elle mette la main sur le fameux téléphone. Une fois chose faite, elle resta un instant à observer l'écran, perplexe, tandis qu'Alex prêta une attention toute particulière à ce comportement.

- Quoi ? finit-elle par demander, sa voix trahissant sa nervosité.

Maggie la regarda alors en soupirant, condescendante.

- Difficile de savoir s'il a cherché ou non à te joindre avec un portable éteint...  
- Mais...je ne l'ai jamais éteint, se défendit Alex en écarquillant les yeux. Je t'assure !  
- Et la batterie banane ! Tu es au courant que ça se décharge un portable ? répliqua Maggie avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Sur le coup, elle donna presque l'air de s'amuser de la situation. Pourtant, Alex, elle, ne trouvait pas ça risible. Tout ce qui risquait de se passer maintenant, c'était de placer un faible – mais déjà trop grand - espoir dans l'éclairage d'un téléphone, pour constater ensuite, dépitée, que la boite de réception était désespérément vide. Mais Maggie ne voyait toujours pas les choses de cette façon, et préféra tendre une main vers Alex qu'elle agita, quémandeuse.

- Ton chargeur..., demanda-t-elle.  
- Mon...?

Alex se mordit la lèvre et porta une main à sa bouche.

- Ne me dit pas que tu l'as oublié ? s'exclama l'allemande.  
- Oui ! Oui, je l'ai oublié ! s'emporta Alex. De même que la cafetière ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ai pris le temps de préparer une liste avant de partir...?

Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles les deux filles se dévisagèrent.

- Bon, décida finalement Maggie avec autorité, j'appelle Genzô ! On ne va pas tourner en rond toute la journée !  
- Non ! Non, je t'en prie..., la supplia Alex les yeux tout à coup larmoyants.  
- Mais pourquoi ?

Maggie ne comprenait pas cette insistance à refuser qu'elle appelle directement Genzô (elle émit bien l'hypothèse de ne pas vouloir prendre le risque de morfler un petit coup supplémentaire, mais il y avait tellement à gagner en essayant...). Cependant, elle respecta cette demande qu'elle jugeait néanmoins absurde.

Du coup, malgré la connaissance de ce moyen aussi rapide qu'efficace pour « enfin » savoir ce qu'il en était vraiment, Maggie dut se résoudre à trouver une autre solution - quitte à ce que ça complique (et ralentisse) les choses.

- Bon d'accord..., capitula-t-elle en revenant s'assoir aux côtés d'Alex, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. On va trouver autre chose...

Un silence léger se posa sur la pièce durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que soudain :

- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria Maggie.

Alex sursauta et tourna la tête vers son amie en la dévisageant.

- Je vais appeler Herman ! lança cette dernière, le visage illuminé.  
- Mais...  
- Y'a pas de « mais » ! s'emporta dangereusement l'allemande. Je vais appeler Herman et puis c'est tout ! Toi, tu te tais ! Tu me fatigues maintenant avec tes jérémiades !

Impressionnée par cette réaction, et pas encore en état de tenir tête à une Maggie visiblement en pleine forme, Alex se plia aux ordres et ne dit plus rien.

Ainsi, Maggie appela Herman en tentant de rester la plus évasive possible quant à la situation actuelle. Mais cela ne fut pas évident. Difficile en effet, comme elle l'avait précédemment signalé à Alex, de dire avec naturel et détachement que la française avait débarqué chez elle à l'aube sans prévenir et qu'elle cherchait maintenant à découvrir si Genzô cherchait ou non à la joindre alors qu'elle-même ne tenait pas à ce que Maggie l'appelle directement pour le savoir.

- Hein ? s'écria Herman encore à moitié endormi, alors qu'il n'avait pas compris un traître mot de ce que venait de lui dire Maggie.  
- Bon, commença à s'impatienter l'allemande. T'occupe pas de ça et s'il te plait, contente-toi d'appeler Genzô pour savoir comment il va. D'accord ?  
- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a Genzô ? s'inquiéta soudain Herman qui ne retenait que quelques mots par-ci par-là.  
- Herman ! T'es bouché ou quoi ? Appelle Genzô ! J'en sais rien de ce qu'il a ! C'est pour ça que je veux que tu l'appelles ! Tu as compris ou je recommence ? demanda-t-elle menaçante.  
- Non, non, non, c'est bon ! s'écrasa Herman, incapable de rentrer sitôt dans le débat. Je l'appelle et je te tiens au courant...

Leur conversation s'arrêta là. Maggie posa son téléphone sur la table et se tourna vers Alex - qui affichait un air mi-figue mi-raisin.

- Bien, fit-elle satisfaite, maintenant on attend. On peut faire confiance à Herman. Quand il est comme ça, à moitié dans le pâté, il n'a pas son pareil pour foutre la révolution. Surtout lorsqu'il se sent investi d'une tâche délicate et importante...et qu'il n'a rien capté de la situation, confia-t-elle à Alex en étouffant un petit rire. Donc, même si ça n'était pas dans ses intentions, je peux t'assurer qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir des nouvelles de Genzô.

Alex la regarda inquiète, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle espérait tellement que...mais redoutait davantage encore...

* * *

Dès la première sonnerie, Genzô bondit sur son portable et constata qu'il s'agissait d'Herman. Déçu, il prit quand-même l'appel.

- Ouais, grogna-t-il.  
- Salut vieux ! lança l'allemand de meilleure humeur que peu de temps avant – et surtout mieux réveillé. Je te dérange ? Tu dormais ?

Genzô ricana, amer.

- Non, je ne dormais pas. Quant à me déranger, soupira-t-il, disons que j'espérais un autre appel...  
- 'tain ! T'es sympa de bon matin toi ! s'étrangla l'allemand.

Puis, faisant un rapprochement hasardeux avec l'appel mystérieux de Maggie :

- C'est pas à Maggie que tu pensais non ?  
- Non. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? l'interrogea Genzô perplexe.  
- Elle vient de m'appeler, s'expliqua Herman un peu confus. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle cherchait à te joindre...mais qu'elle n'y arrivait pas...ou j'sais plus trop...

L'attention du japonais augmenta de façon exponentielle.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle cherchait à me joindre ?  
- En réalité, j'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'elle voulait, s'excusa Herman. Mais elle m'a parlé d'Alex et...  
- Alex ? le coupa Genzô en criant. Où est-elle ?

Son estomac venait de se retourner. Haletant, il ne tenait plus en place.

- Oh la ! Calme-toi ! sursauta le blond à l'autre bout du fil. Tu m'as fait peur ! T'es pas fou !  
- Herman, c'est pas le moment ! s'énerva Genzô. Où est Alex ?  
- Ben...j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle était avec Maggie, ici, à Hambourg, mais je cr...  
- Je te rappelle ! Merci !

Sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait ni ce qu'ils avaient tous de bon matin, Herman se retrouva sans personne à l'autre bout du fil. Il bâilla, s'étira, se gratta la tête, déposa son portable sur son buffet et prit la direction de la cuisine avec l'intention d'aller se faire un double, voir un triple-expresso. Soudain il se ravisa : il avait promis à Maggie de la tenir au courant – même si l'idée de se faire à nouveau engueuler au moindre mot prononcé de travers ne l'enchantait guère. Mais bon, maintenant qu'il y était préparé, il le vivrait sans doute mieux. Se ressaisissant donc de son téléphone, il sélectionna le numéro de son irascible amie et valida l'appel. Mais comme il tomba de suite sur sa messagerie, il raccrocha, reposa l'appareil et repartit vers la cuisine en revenant à sa première idée : aller se faire un bon café !


	55. Là où ça a commencé2

Trop heureux et soulagé de savoir enfin où Alex se trouvait, Genzô avait immédiatement composé le numéro de Maggie après avoir si prestement raccroché au nez d'Herman. Pauvre Herman ! Le japonais eut une pensée affectueuse pour lui, mais il n'était pas temps de se préoccuper de tout le monde. La seule chose qui importait c'était de...

- Allo ?

Maggie avait décroché à la première sonnerie.

- Maggie ? C'est Genzô, annonça le jeune homme émotionné.  
- Je sais...

Le japonais ne chercha même pas à comprendre le but de cette remarque.

- Est-ce qu'Alex est avec toi ?

Il pria tous ses dieux pour que Maggie réponde...

- Oui. Elle est à côté de moi.

L'allemande put alors entendre très distinctement un profond soupir libérateur venant de son interlocuteur. Elle regarda alors Alex, qui était en apnée depuis que son portable avait sonné, et lui adressa un bref signe de tête encourageant. Mais cela ne suffit pas à calmer la française qui redoutait plus que tout de parler au jeune homme - et qui avait accessoirement peur de partir dans les pommes tant elle sentait son cœur cogner trop fort dans sa poitrine, persuadée qu'il ne tiendrait pas le choc.

- Comment va-t-elle ? demanda aussitôt Genzô inquiet, la voix tremblante.  
- Hé bien...pour une personne qui est persuadée que son petit-ami ne veut plus d'elle, je trouve qu'elle le prend moins mal qu'on ne pourrait s'y attendre, insinua Maggie qui tendit une perche – ou plutôt, une poutre – à Genzô pour savoir de suite ce qu'il en était et juger ainsi s'il était préférable ou non qu'ils se parlent (car elle ne voyait pas comment il n'allait pas lui demander de parler à Alex).  
- « ...qui est persuadé que quoi » ? s'exclama Genzô abasourdi. Mais...mais...c'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais dit ou voulu que...C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ?  
- En plus de tout ce qui se serait passé entre vous ces derniers temps, sous-entendit l'allemande. Écoute, je te la passe, décida Maggie confiante. Je crois que vous avez deux-trois choses à vous dire.

Elle tendit alors le portable à Alex qui le prit d'une main tremblante, en lançant un regard apeuré vers l'allemande qui lui sourit, sereine. A l'autre bout du fil, Genzô avait le cerveau en ébullition. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Alex était encore allée s'imaginer ? Ah oui ! C'était certain, elle finirait par le rendre dingue ! Mais au seul fait d'entendre sa voix toute intimidée, il fondit sur place et regretta amèrement que le don d'ubiquité ne soit qu'un fantasme.

- Allo...  
- Ma puce. Mais...qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?...de penser que je ne voulais plus te voir ?...Si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété...J'ai eu tellement peur que...

Alex entendit sa voix émue et devina le soucis et la peine qu'elle lui avait « encore » causé. Mais ne serait-elle donc jamais capable de faire quelque chose comme il fallait ?

- Genzô...je croyais que tu...Tu étais tellement en colère...Alors quand tu es parti j'ai cru que...Oh pardon ! s'écria-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes.

Ayant lâché le téléphone tellement elle était à bout de nerfs, Maggie estima préférable de prendre le relais – surtout que Genzô n'aurait certainement pas raccroché.

- Genzô ? C'est Maggie. Écoute, elle est un peu fatiguée là. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle a juste besoin de se reposer un peu et surtout, enfin...je crois qu'elle a besoin de te voir...  
- Est-ce que tu peux t'arranger pour la garder chez toi le temps que j'arrive ? demanda le japonais comme une faveur. Je serai là dans la journée...au plus tôt.  
- Bien sûr ! affirma Maggie, heureuse que Genzô est spontanément pris cette décision. Alors à tout à l'heure. Tu me tiens au courant de ton heure d'arrivée ? Je viendrais te chercher à l'aéroport comme ça.  
- Non, non, non ! s'exclama le japonais. Je prendrai un taxi. Toi, s'il te plaît, reste avec Alex.

Genzô avait trop peur d'arriver chez Maggie et de n'y trouver encore plus personne. Là-dessus, ils raccrochèrent tous les deux. Tandis que Genzô était déjà en ligne avec l'aéroport de Munich afin de réserver un billet pour Hambourg dans les meilleurs délais, Maggie avait posé son téléphone puis pris Alex dans ses bras.

- Alors...Tu vois bien. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de te quitter, murmura-t-elle affectueusement.

Mais cette douceur sensée réconforter n'eut pas tout à fait les résultats escomptés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours tout de travers ? se lamenta Alex.  
- Mais non...Tu étais fatiguée, tu as eu peur, il s'était passé tout un tas de choses inhabituelles et stressantes...Tu as réagi avec ton cœur, c'est tout...

La française soupira.

- Bon, poursuivit Maggie, maintenant tu vas aller te reposer. Genzô ne sera certainement pas là avant le début de l'après-midi, tu as donc le temps d'aller reprendre quelques forces avant qu'il n'arrive.

Là-dessus, elle se leva du canapé et tendit une main à son amie.

- Viens. Tu vas aller un peu t'allonger dans mon lit, tu y seras mieux qu'ici.

Alex lui adressa un petit sourire discret tout en se levant à son tour.

- Merci Maggie...vraiment, merci...pour tout...  
- Hé ! Ça sert à ça les amis, déclara l'allemande en lui lançant un clin d'œil

Alex ne mit pas plus de dix minutes avant de s'endormir. Elle demeurait inquiète de se retrouver face à Genzô, mais préférait mille fois ça plutôt que de ne plus avoir à se soucier de le revoir un jour. Pendant ce temps, Maggie eut droit à l'appel d'Herman à qui, sans la présence de la française pour la freiner dans son élan, elle put expliquer plus concisément et calmement ce qu'il se passait.

- Je le savais ! conclut énergiquement Herman.  
- « Tu le savais » ? répéta Maggie interloquée. Tu le savais de quoi ?  
- Ben...qu'ils étaient terribles tous les deux ! déclara-t-il ravi.

Maggie s'imagina sans peine sa bouille réjouie débordante d'un cure-dent.

- Herman, plaisanta-t-elle. T'es trop nul !  
- Ouais, je sais ! confirma Herman de bonne humeur. Il arrive quand Roméo ?  
- J'en sais rien, avoua Maggie. En début d'après-midi je pense...  
- Ok. Alors j'en serai !  
- Herman, tenta de le calmer Maggie, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible autour d'eux quand ils vont se retrouver.  
- Hé ! objecta l'allemand. Je vais pas arriver avec des pop-corn, j'te signale ! Mais tu sais comment c'est...une fois qu'ils se seront rabibochés, ça leur fera du bien d'être avec leurs amis.  
- Humm...  
- Promis : dès qu'il sera là, on disparaît, assura l'allemand.  
- Bon, à tout à l'heure alors, céda Maggie – secrètement soulagée de ne pas avoir à gérer tout ça toute seule.

* * *

Herman fut le premier des deux attendus à arriver. Maggie le fit entrer en le sommant d'être silencieux : Alex dormait toujours. Ils étaient en train de boire un café tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps lorsque la sonnerie retentit à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, comme ils s'en doutaient, c'était Genzô. Les deux allèrent l'accueillir à la porte d'entrée...

- Et ben, commenta ironiquement Herman en dévisageant son ami, t'as l'air en forme toi !  
- Moi, je les trouverais plutôt bien assortis finalement, ajouta Maggie en observant le japonais. Les mêmes traits tirés, le même air dépité et inquiet. Le mê...  
- Vous avez fini oui ! s'énerva Genzô.  
- ...le même caractère grincheux qu'on lui connait, pouffa Herman.

Genzô les fusilla du regard. Comment pouvaient-ils plaisanter à un instant pareil ? Ils étaient complètement fous !

Devant son regard éloquent et sa soudaine incapacité à prononcer le moindre mot, les deux allemands mirent un terme à leurs taquineries. En même temps, même s'il restait stupéfait, Genzô pensa en son fort intérieur que s'ils se comportaient de la sorte, c'est qu'il n'y avait plus péril en la demeure. Maggie ne le fit pas plus attendre et lui sourit, l'invitant à entrer d'un geste de la main.

- Je ne te propose pas un thé ou un café maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire complice. Je suppose que vous en prendrez un « après »...  
- Humm...j'espère, murmura vaguement Genzô.

D'un mouvement de tête, elle l'engagea ensuite à la suivre jusqu'à la chambre où Alex se reposait. Sans un mot, l'allemande s'éclipsa alors discrètement, fermant la porte derrière elle, mais non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire encourageant. Genzô lui en fut reconnaissant. D'abord pour lui laisser entendre que tout se passerait bien, ensuite pour les laisser seuls.

* * *

Il ressentit un étrange sentiment : tout à la fois de soulagement, mais avec un résidu d'inquiétude. Il ne fit pas un bruit et vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et regarda Alex dormir. Elle avait l'air détendue, tranquille - comme il avait tant espéré qu'elle soit durant toutes ces heures où il s'était efforcé de deviner où elle avait pu partir...et de comprendre pourquoi elle avait fait cela.

Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque nouvelle « aventure » ils apprenaient à mieux se connaître - parce qu'à l'évidence, malgré le fait de vivre ensemble et de s'aimer, ils n'avaient pas encore mis à jour tous les aspects de leur personnalité. Il la savait émotive et sensible, mais n'avait cependant pas soupçonné chez elle ce côté vulnérable. Lui qui la pensait capable d'assumer tant de choses, il avait compris qu'il y en aurait certaines qu'elle ne pourrait jamais supporter, ni gérer... Alors il ferait tout pour l'en préserver désormais, c'était son rôle.

Il l'aimait. Aussi simplement et aussi magnifiquement que cela : il l'aimait.

Il passa une main délicate sur son front, le dégageant des quelques mèches qui étaient venues s'y perdre et qui cachaient ses yeux toujours clos. Se penchant lentement toujours plus près de son visage, il descendit jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent enfin sa peau et s'y attardent le temps qu'il fallut pour qu'elle esquisse un mouvement. La sentant bouger, il s'écarta légèrement, la regardant ouvrir doucement les yeux.

D'abord surprise de se retrouver ici, dans un sursaut elle se redressa, puis se rappela...avant de rencontrer le regard de son petit-ami, silencieux mais rassurant.

Alex manqua soudain de souffle, cherchant quoi dire pour s'excuser, quoi dire pour le remercier d'être venu jusqu'ici...pour elle. Mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Tout restait coincé dans cette gorge trop serrée.

- Genzô...je...je...

Mais Genzô ne voulait rien entendre, il n'en avait pas besoin...il n'en avait plus besoin. Il la prit simplement dans ses bras et l'y serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

- C'est fini maintenant, dit-il tendrement. C'est fini...

Le garçon sentit un léger tressaillement et dans l'instant qui suivit, Alex se mit à pleurer tout son soûl, laissant s'échapper ce stress, cette angoisse, cette peur qu'elle avait accumulé depuis son départ de Munich.

Restant l'un contre l'autre sans un mot, ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Plusieurs minutes étaient passées. Alex se dégagea doucement du torse de son petit-ami et le regarda, les yeux et les joues humides et encore un peu rouges, mais un joli sourire éclairant à présent son visage.

Genzô l'invita alors à se lever en la tirant délicatement par les mains. Il voulait qu'ils sortent de cette chambre et aillent rejoindre leurs amis. Il voulait retrouvée cette atmosphère bienfaisante, bienheureuse qui baignait son couple à l'époque où ils vivaient encore ici. Il voulait qu'ils s'en imprègnent et ne la perde plus jamais...

Mais alors qu'il était porté par l'apaisement d'avoir retrouvé sa bien aimée et qu'il ne songeait à rien d'autre qu'au temps qu'ils pourraient à nouveau partager ensemble, Alex baissa la tête et cessa d'avancer. Elle voulait s'excuser. Sans doute ressentirait-elle cette brûlure de culpabilité encore longtemps, mais elle s'y ferait. Ce qu'elle ne supporterait pas par contre, ça serait de ne rien lui dire. De sortir de cette pièce en y laissant ce regret.

- Pardonne-moi Genzô, souffla-t-elle. Je suis désolée...pour tout ce que j'ai fait et t'ai fait endurer.  
- Je t'ai dit que c'était fini, déclara-t-il avec douceur. Et je ne veux pas t'entendre t'excuser...j'ai également ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire...

Alex releva brusquement la tête. Comment pouvait-il se trouver des choses à se reprocher ? Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait voir, subir ses dernières heures...ces dernières semaines ? Sa réaction ne la fit que culpabiliser davantage, lui donnant ce sentiment qu'un garçon comme lui, elle ne le méritait peut-être pas...

Genzô serra alors davantage ses mains autour des siennes et insista pour l'emmener hors de la chambre. Alex amorça un pas mais s'arrêta à nouveau. Genzô la regarda, les sourcils sensiblement froncés, mais ne dit rien.

- Tu...tu es sûr Genzô...? murmura Alex, hésitante. C'est bien ce que tu veux...? qu'on reparte ensemble d'ici...

Le japonais eut un petit sourire. Même s'il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment, ce doute chez Alex ne l'étonna finalement pas du tout.

- Tu crois que ça sera toujours possible entre nous ? continua la jeune femme inquiète. Est-ce que tu pourras oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ?  
- « Oublier » ? répéta Genzô surpris. Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas oublier, dit-il en remuant lentement la tête devant Alex qui le regardait intensément. Ne serait-ce que pour me rappeler chaque jour ô combien je tiens à toi et ne veux plus jamais prendre le risque de te perdre, je ne veux pas oublier...  
- Genzô...

Alex se jeta dans ses bras, tellement reconnaissante et soulagée.

- Aller viens..., dit-il tendrement, il y en a deux qui doivent trépigner d'impatience en attendant de savoir ce que l'on fait.

* * *

Japon.

Cela faisait déjà deux mois que Genzô et Alex s'étaient retrouvés à Hambourg dans ces étranges circonstances. Deux mois que petit à petit, le calme s'était rétabli dans leur couple. Deux mois qu'ils attendaient âprement cette trêve d'hiver.

Ils avaient tous deux spontanément décidé de s'éloigner de Munich durant ces vacances pour faire un break avec tout ce qu'ils y laisseraient, et avec quoi ils composaient encore pour le moment ...

La reprise des entraînements s'était passée dans une ambiance particulière ce lundi-là. Tout le monde « savait », mais personne n'en savait rien...Tout le monde redoutait de trouver Genzô et Karl en face à face, mais tous furent partiellement soulagés de ne pas avoir assisté à un pugilat entre eux. Malgré cela, les choses ne seraient plus jamais comme avant. Comment ce pourrait-il ?

Ce fameux pincement au cœur, en songeant aux conditions dans lesquelles ils auraient pu être ensemble, habiterait Karl pendant très longtemps...même si finalement...

Quant à Genzô, il était d'une certaine manière soulagé d'avoir su conserver une relation « affective » avec Karl, mais en sachant pertinemment que leurs liens avaient été trop endommagés pour que tout finisse par passer un jour. Sa présence lui importait, mais ce n'était plus pareil...et ne le serait jamais plus.

Alex n'était plus retournée au stade. Pour le moment, elle n'en ressentait aucun besoin, aucune envie. Genzô ne s'y était pourtant pas opposé...

On dit que lorsqu'on tombe de cheval, il faut remonter de suite. Parce que sinon, la peur nous empêchera de renouveler l'expérience. Mais Alex n'avait pas tout à fait fini de se relever. Alors, ça prendrait encore un peu de temps avant qu'elle n'y retourne et qu'elle fasse la paix...avec tout ça. Sa tendresse pour Karl était toujours là, mais elle n'était plus dangereuse. Tout comme Genzô, la présence de l'allemand (ou pour le moment, savoir simplement comment il allait), lui importait, mais...ça deviendrait différent. Parce-que désormais, quoiqu'ils puissent faire, tout les ramènerait toujours à cet épisode de leur vie...

Ainsi, pour faire une coupure avec tout ça et revenir avec un peu de baume au cœur, ils s'en étaient allés. Et quoi de plus dépaysant que de retourner au Pays du Soleil Levant, là où ils avaient passé de si beaux moments et où ils avaient alors projeté d'en découvrir d'autres ? Là où Genzô y avait ses amis, sa famille...dont un frère toujours aussi déluré que pouvant se révéler débile, et qui passa tout le temps de leur séjour à lui casser sans arrêt les pieds sous le regard discrètement amusé d'Alex - qui replongea alors dans ses souvenirs -, à le titiller à la moindre occasion sans que rien n'y personne n'arrive à mettre un terme à ses agissements...et à l'empourprer au possible quand il lui demanda quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin prendre son courage à deux mains, et demander à la femme de sa vie de l'épouser avant qu'elle ne trouve mieux ailleurs...

Quelle gêne. Mais, c'était Tate ! Avec ce don inimitable qui était le sien pour mettre les pieds dans le plat et des couleurs dans la vie.

Alex n'avait jamais eu l'audace d'aborder un tel sujet avec Genzô. Certains souvenirs demeurent parfois trop présents et en deviennent inhibants. Mais quand on aime, on sait voir au-delà des obstacles et arrive à trouver de belles promesses dans l'avenir.

Ainsi, quelques mois plus tard, sans surprise générale mais au bonheur de beaucoup, Genzô le prit enfin ce courage à deux mains et lui demanda...

* * *

Note : Hé voilà ! L'est finie ma "p'tite" histoire. Pour tous les courageux qui auront atteint cet ultime chapitre, je vous remercie et espère que ça vous aura plu ^^.  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne continuation et - pour ceux que cela concerne - de bonnes vacances ^^ !  
Bisous, ewanna =^o^=.

PS : Alors, les pronostics ? Qui avait parié qu'Alex finirait avec Karl ? XD


End file.
